Zetsuai since 1989 Forward
by Karmalaa
Summary: Se sitúa tras el final del manga de Bronze, y supone un nuevo capítulo en las vidas de Kôji y Takuto, así como de las personas que les rodean. Si no conoces la trama entera de ZetsuaiBronze puedes consultar un resumen que he elaborado en mi página web.
1. Prólogo: 3 años después

**- ****Prólogo: 3 años después -**

_—Ensayémoslo por última vez. Veamos… ¿perpetró usted el homicidio de Akihito Nanjo la noche del pasado dos de noviembre?_

—_Sí._

—_¿Se arrepiente de haberlo hecho?_

—…_en absoluto._

—_Kôji,__ ¿cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? Tendremos suerte si el Fiscal te rebaja la pena a sólo tres años. Si no colaboras, nada podrán hacer mis abogados por ti. ¿Es que quieres pudrirte en la cárcel? ¿Quieres estar alejado de Izumi para siempre? _

—_No me subestimes. El mundo sin él no existe, la vida se convertiría en un espejismo sin sentido. Por eso, sólo por eso… mentiré. _

- 1 -

El barullo de las cientos de voces congregadas en el comedor quedaba incrustado en el cerebro de aquellos que trataban de comunicarse con los que les rodeaban, pasando en algunos casos a ser el principal causante del aumento del ruido, dado que poco más que gritar se podía hacer para combatirlo.

Fue precisamente ese molesto y continuo murmullo de fondo lo que más le había impactado a su llegada al campus. Sin embargo, varios cursos en la Universidad acababan por acostumbrar hasta al más recio. No es que fuese su caso particular, dado que se había curtido en mil y un ambientes más concurridos que ése, pero el cambio de cultura y trato social no dejaba de fascinarle.

—Por allí hay una mesa libre. Iré cogiendo sitio.

Entre cientos de estudiantes se abrió paso por la cafetería, portando con habilidad y sentido del humor una bandeja de plástico repleta de tazas de café, agua y demás peticiones. Se acercaban los exámenes finales, cada ocasión de celebrar reunión debía ser aprovechada al máximo.

—¿Quién ha pedido esto? —preguntó con sorna para entregarlo en mano al susodicho.

Le encantaba charlar con sus amigos sin otra cosa en mente. Tantos momentos de esfuerzo y estudio compartidos habían formado la más sólida de las piñas. Era maravilloso haber encontrado en un grupo de gentes tan dispares y procedencias aún más variopintas una válvula de escape para su realidad. Aunque todos los años regresaba a su país, lo cierto es que no echaba de menos lo que había dejado parcialmente atrás.

Había tomado la decisión de desvincularse y, aunque en cierta manera lo había conseguido, su perenne sonrisa sólo desaparecía cuando pensaba en el asunto. Pero la mañana era demasiado animada como para estropearla con historias del pasado. Charló y bromeó, concertó las pocas citas restantes hasta la época de clausura bajo pilas de libros y apuntes, siguió lanzando pequeñas indirectas hacia Charlene, su compañera de prácticas, a la que casi tenía en el bote, hasta que notó la vibración del diminuto móvil en su bolsillo.

—¿Sí? Ah, vaya, no esperaba tu llamada. ¡Cuánto tiempo!

El reducto de futuros doctorados en medicina siguió a lo suyo mientras vociferaba para hacerse entender al otro lado de la línea. La joven, centro de toda su atención hasta ese momento, le miraba con curiosidad apoyando la barbilla en una mano, sonriendo pese a no entender ni una palabra de lo que decía.

Se quedó extrañada al ver su gesto repentinamente rígido y la tez pálida, como si le hubiesen dado la peor de las noticias vía telefónica.

—Shibuya, ¿estás bien? ¿Ha pasado algo?

—No es nada, me ha surgido un imprevisto. Lo siento, tengo que marcharme, chicos.

Ellos callaron unos segundos antes de empezar a protestar. Nada iba a pararle, ahora que se había puesto su cazadora era evidente que hablaba en serio.

—Tengo que ir para Manhattan, por si quieres que te alcance al centro.

—Oh, no… —rió él—. Me temo que no te queda de paso, voy un poco más lejos.

—¿Y a dónde te largas, si se puede saber?

Ya a una distancia considerable de la mesa, Katsumi se despidió con la mano al tiempo que respondía con su habitual alegría, sólo que en esta ocasión, de sus ojos brotaba un mensaje distinto. Contrariedad, sorpresa… o simplemente temor.

—Al aeropuerto. Me marcho a Tokio.

- 2 -

Tímidos rayos de luna penetraban a través del estrecho ventanal, el único en la minúscula y tétrica celda. Sin otra compañía que la sencilla cama donde pasaba las horas nocturnas en vela y los barrotes que le separaban de la codiciada libertad, permanecía inmóvil, apoyada su ancha espalda en la pared con la vista perdida en algún punto indefinido, y los cabellos nuevamente largos cayendo rebeldes por los hombros.

Pronto quedaría cumplida la condena. Cada una de las jornadas que había pasado encerrado había sido como una pesadilla densa y monótona, carente de contenido. Ni los primeros encontronazos con algunos reclusos, ni las amenazas de las redadas yakuza ante los escándalos de los que había sido protagonista habían podido con él.

Se enfrentó a las sutilezas de sus compañeros de prisión con evidente indiferencia y desprecio. Esa manada de ignorantes había cometido cientos de vulgares crímenes; pese a todo, osaban comparar dichos actos a uno tan íntegro como el suyo.

Así era como Kôji lo veía. Había obrado como hubo de hacer mucho antes, interiorizando la injusta sentencia como si fuese la mayor de sus verdades.

Se había condenado a sí mismo, reconociendo haber cometido un crimen del que no era culpable… por amor.

Seguía sin lamentar la suerte de su hermanastro, al que odiaba incluso ya muerto. Pero no le importaba. Ni la acusación, ni el haber sido definitivamente desheredado quedando evidentemente en la bancarrota, sin pasado ni futuro para los medios.

Había dejado en los abogados de Shibuya el empleo de todos sus bienes con tal de costearle la rehabilitación. Estos habían tratado de persuadirle, queriendo convencerle del riesgo palpable de sus intenciones: sería como invertir en medio de un desierto, destinar fondos a una causa perdida.

No obtuvieron más que una rotunda negativa por su parte. Aunque las posibilidades fuesen remotas, mientras quedase un ápice de esperanza se aferraría a ella.

Sin posibilidad de acudir al mantenimiento de aquella prótesis americana fija a su cuerpo, o siquiera poder pagar los procesos de restauración, la prolongación del maltrecho brazo resultaba más artificial que nunca; su única utilidad residía en mostrar con orgullo que había rehusado de la que se suponía había sido su familia.

En cuanto saliera de la cárcel, lo primero que haría sería eliminar ese nombre, desligarlo de sí mismo. El Nanjo que era había desaparecido hacía tiempo, pronto quedaría en el completo olvido a efectos legales.

Mientras los días y las noches se sucedían unos a los otros, simplemente esperaba. La luz, la oscuridad, el dolor, la pasión, la misma vida… nada tenía importancia.

_ Sólo él _

Por Izumi había sufrido mil y una transformaciones. Le había entregado la mayor de las felicidades y la peor de las desgracias. Le había poseído, le había adorado, le había visto elevarse a los cielos para luego arrastrarle por el suelo, completamente destrozado.

_ Nunca renunciaré ni al fútbol, ni a ti _

Kôji seguía aguardando. El infierno en el que se hallaba era una nimiedad, porque al final del túnel estaba él. Aunque hiciera seis meses que no fuese a verle, medio año sin el mínimo aviso. No le atormentaba, porque sabía que pronto volverían a estar juntos.

Lo sabía tan bien como que el propio Izumi era consciente de lo que el abandono supondría. Nunca se lo perdonaría.

_ Nunca _

El crucifijo de brillantes que vestía su muñeca devolvió en reflejo parte de la luz con la que el astro de plata le bañaba. Lo sostuvo entre los dedos, repasando la textura, sintiendo como su tacto le abrasaba. Era lo único tangible que de él poseía.

Había quedado postrado en una silla de ruedas por su culpa, mas no había sido el único en pagar alto precio. Él mismo lo había arriesgado todo con tal de seguir a su lado, olvidándose de lo que conformaba el resto del universo, hasta de la música.

¿Para qué cantaba en el pasado?

Lo hacía por dar alivio a la angustia causada por una pérdida acontecida incluso antes de producirse. Cuando todavía no se había cruzado en su camino aquella noche de lluvia y exceso, ya sentía que el alma se le escapaba, porque no tenía valor sin el fulgor de sus ojos guiándola.

Ausencia de su calor, del ardor de su piel. Una falta que, si bien no era la misma de antaño en sus días de adolescencia, podía comparársele. Ambas pérdidas le habían empujado a valerse del don que según los demás poseía para cantarle.

_ Sólo a él _

Y es que tras años de apatía, la mente y corazón de Kôji volvían a expresarse en forma de rimas y versos, conformando temas que volverían a alimentar masas, cuando en realidad poseían un único y definido destinatario.

Como cada velada, su potente voz se manifestó, convertida en un rumor propagado por el pasillo donde otros marginados de la sociedad convivían, retando al silencio y doblegándolo a la voluntad de la melodía a la que había dado forma, sonando perfecta en su cabeza.

_De un Cielo implacable la espada cayó_

_tiñendo de sangre cuanto encontró a su paso._

_Quizás Dios y sus hombres se confabularon_

_con tal de conseguir tu exterminación._

_Pero tú, ángel maldito, de nuevo el vuelo alzarás,_

_cicatrizarán las heridas de tus alas,_

_la furia de tus ojos les castigará._

_Anclado a tu cruz quedaré por los siglos,_

_tres clavos de rubí no me dejarán escapar:_

_uno por ti, uno por mí, uno por quién en tu nombre… _

_volvería a matar._

Y al sellarse sus labios, de nuevo la nada, alimentada por el sepulcral silencio de los presentes en sus habitáculos, los cuales así parecían pedir al extraño y visceral joven que no detuviera el acostumbrado recital con el que la madrugada se hacía, si no soportable, algo más llevadera.


	2. Capítulo 1: Resurrección

**- ****Capítulo 1: Resurrección -**

La capital nipona seguía exactamente tal y como la había dejado la última vez que la pisó: millones de seres pujando por unos pocos metros de espacio propio, conviviendo con las luces de los coches, las industrias, los carteles publicitarios de neón… un maravilloso contraste de complejidad urbana y tradición sintoísta y budista a partes iguales.

A bordo de un taxi dejó atrás el aeropuerto. Ya había anochecido, y los vivos colores dotaban a la ciudad de su irreal y particular ambiente. Pese a lo mucho que le gustaba Nueva York, el regreso a casa era bienvenido, sin importar los recuerdos, muchos buenos, otros no tanto.

Tal vez fuese a visitar la tumba de Madoka. Aún faltaba para el aniversario de su fallecimiento, pero no quería dejar pasar la oportunidad de estar unos minutos junto al espíritu de su hermana.

Desde que abandonara los Estados Unidos horas antes había estado extrañamente apacible. Sin embargo, al alejarse el vehículo de las zonas centrales para llegar al barrio residencial, la inquietud volvió a apoderarse de él. Hasta que no lo viera con sus propios ojos no quería adelantar acontecimientos, y menos sopesar las consecuencias que lo sucedido podría acarrear.

El taxi se detuvo ante la casa de los Horiuchi. Salvo las luces encendidas en el interior, no había indicio alguno de vida en los alrededores. La calma era tal que sorprendía, por el mero hecho de encontrarse en una de las urbes más pobladas de todo el planeta.

Se adentró en el acogedor jardín y tocó a la puerta. Breves instantes después, una chica de encantadora belleza le abrió. Hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía, y por ello una sonrisa cálida se dibujó en el rostro de Shibuya.

—Gracias por venir tan pronto desde América.

—No me las des, es lo menos que podía hacer. ¡Pero déjame verte! ¡Qué guapa estás, Serika!

Ella rió, invitándole a pasar. Dejaron los zapatos en el nivel bajo de la casa y procedió a preguntar, dado que no veía a nadie más por los alrededores.

—¿Y tus padres?

—En Kioto, pasarán unos días allí en una reunión. El nuevo negocio les tiene ocupados. Las cosas nos van bien.

—Me alegro mucho —replicó, sin ocultar el agrado.

Finalmente su expresión se tornó seria. Tenía que verle.

—¿Dónde está?

Serika asintió con la cabeza.

—Arriba, con Yugo. Los dos comparten la misma habitación. Sígueme.

Ascendieron los peldaños de madera hasta llegar al piso superior. A pesar de la puerta cerrada, se oían risas provenientes del interior. La única mujer de los tres hermanos llamó antes de adentrarse en el cuarto, siguiéndole Katsumi.

Una vez allí, sus miradas se cruzaron. Yugo, ya adolescente, le recibió con alegría, y tras dejar aparcado el mando de la consola se incorporó del suelo para saludarle. Fue correspondido con igual afecto, pero los ojos del recién llegado seguían clavados en aquellos oscuros y penetrantes, los mismos que una vez, hacía ya tanto, observara fascinado sin saber la repercusión que tendrían en su existencia.

—No te esperaba tan pronto, Shibuya.

—La tecnología avanza. En unas pocas horas los aviones te llevan de un punto a otro del globo. Pero qué puedo decir que no sepas ya… Takuto.

Serika observó emocionada la escena hasta que regresó de su ensimismamiento. Agarró suavemente por el hombro a su hermano pequeño.

—Vamos a preparar la cena. Seguro que tienen muchas cosas de las que hablar.

Éste accedió, dejándoles a solas. Izumi seguía sentado en el borde de su cama. Tras el veredicto, sus padres adoptivos le habían rogado que volviera con ellos. Aunque se mostró tan reacio como el día en que los tres fueron acogidos por el matrimonio, en gran parte debido a la carga económica que supondría, acabó por aceptar. No sólo porque quisiera estar junto a sus hermanos, sino porque sabía que no podría permitirse costear un apartamento en su situación.

Así que esos tres años habían transcurrido, dentro de lo que cabía, amenos, cubriendo con una capa de cariño su corazón helado, el cual se alimentaba de anhelos obsesivos.

El orgullo se dibujó en su rostro cuando Shibuya dio un paso al frente con la intención de acercase. Lo impidió, con un mero gesto de la cabeza.

Haciendo un esfuerzo titánico apoyó el peso de su cuerpo en ambas manos, impulsándose hacia arriba. Ante el asombro literal de su viejo amigo, las rodillas primero temblaron al ir recibiendo presión. Lenta y pausadamente, los monumentales sacrificios realizados obtuvieron recompensa.

El futuro doctor en medicina era incapaz de salir de su asombro al contemplar a Takuto Izumi en pie.

—Cuando Serika me lo contó por teléfono, no me lo creí… —dijo, dejando que se apoyara en sí.

—Aún no puedo dar más de tres o cuatro pasos seguidos. Pero me siento mejor que nunca. Pronto volveré a andar, y luego a correr. Estoy ansioso por hacerlo.

Shibuya esbozó una triste sonrisa. Le ayudó a sentarse, acción que imitó, quedando ambos uno frente al otro. Sentía una emoción desorbitada, pero había otros asuntos más turbios que tratar.

—Sé que has debido trabajar muy duro todo este tiempo, pero necesito que seas sincero. Te has volcado en la rehabilitación por encima de tus posibilidades porque te dijeron que no podría ser costeada por mucho más, ¿verdad?

Él pareció reflexionar. Su rostro quedó velado súbitamente por un halo sombrío.

—Sí.

—Kôji me ordenó que vendiera todos y cada uno de sus bienes para que destinara el dinero a eso. Mis abogados han removido Cielo y tierra, yo mismo he supervisado los procesos. He sido precavido, mantuve intactos unos seis mil dólares en su cuenta, pero…

Suspiró, hablándole con su característica madurez de precoz hombre de negocios.

—Está en la ruina.

Izumi apartó la mirada, dolido. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? No había querido mencionarle el tema la última vez que fue a verle. Por cumplir el objetivo de devolver a la vida a sus piernas se había entregado de lleno al doloroso proceso de ejercitación, pero habiéndolo conseguido no sólo se sentía bien consigo mismo: era algo que también quería hacer por él.

—El dinero no me interesa, ya encontraremos una forma de salir adelante. Le pedí a mi hermana que te llamase porque necesito tu ayuda, Shibuya. Quería saber si podrías usar tus contactos para algo que quiero hacer.

—Haré lo que pueda, no lo dudes. Pero, dime, ¿cómo está Kôji?

—Hace seis meses que no le visito.

—¿Seis meses? —repitió, preocupado.

—Es parte de mi plan. No pienso dejarme ver hasta el momento adecuado. Quiero que sea perfecto.

Aún ignoraba lo que la antigua promesa del fútbol japonés tramaba, pero el fulgor de sus ojos y la convicción de su voz hizo que Shibuya sintiese un escalofrío.

Algo le decía que su papel de mediador entre los miembros de la pareja más dispar y problemática de cuantas había conocido no había concluido.

- 2 -

_Besaste mis labios, me rozaste con esos dedos_

_una vez helados de casi muertos._

_Tocaste mi rostro, y creí que la vida se me esfumaba._

_Me sonreíste como si fueras un ángel caído en desgracia._

_Nos encadenamos a este amor __ desde el momento en que nos tocamos,_

_y seguiremos pujando por más en esta resurrección._

_HIM, Resurrection_

Diciembre.

Nevaba. Los blancos copos caían pomposos, dejándose ver a través de los barrotes del ventanal. El frío calaba, pero no impidió que él siguiera allí como todas las noches, sin que nada cubriera su torso lleno de cicatrices, descalzo, y con el artificio que cubría su brazo apartado en una esquina.

Aire gélido inundaba cada rincón de la estancia, rivalizando con sus ojos, tan inexpresivos como los de una muñeca de porcelana; vacíos, muertos sin la luz de la que se nutrían.

Reparó en el absoluto silencio que reinaba en el pasillo. Las noches solían verse manchadas por quejas, conversaciones entre otros reclusos, rondas de vigilancia. Era como si los restantes habitantes cautivos hubiesen sido engullidos por la nada.

Poco le importaba. Seguía soñando, esperando. El fin estaba tan cerca y tan lejos…

Kôji sabía perfectamente que el poder de una institución se aliaba sólo con influencias tan magnánimas como la propia, mas nunca hubiese sospechado que tras esa abrumadora calma, se escondían las redes de la familia Shibuya, haciendo tangible un plan que llevaba en preparación bastante tiempo.

Aunque se mostrase de lo más indiferente, en esos momentos él era el único recluso presente en su zona. Oyó abrirse la pesada puerta con la que daba inicio el corredor, y cómo tras cerrarse ésta, unos pasos cubrieron la distancia que separaban la entrada de la última de las celdas, la suya.

Únicamente el replicar de unas llaves en la cerradura a escasos metros le hizo girar la cabeza para observar al recién llegado. ¿Qué querrían ahora? ¿Más trámites burocráticos? Su condena quedaría completa en menos de una semana. ¿Por qué no le dejaban en paz?

Permaneció inmóvil, sin poder apartar la vista de la figura surgida entre la penumbra. El extraño había cerrado de nuevo la reja y le miraba incesantemente, atravesándole el corazón sin piedad.

Sintió ganas de desvanecerse, convencido de que se trataba de una ilusión. Se incorporó sin dejar de mirar a las pupilas de tigre, acercándose como lo haría un felino en pleno reconocimiento, estupefacto.

No era un dulce sueño, ni una pesadilla. Era real. Su ángel maldito había escapado, acudiendo a sus ruegos y silenciosas llamadas en plena resurrección, desplegando las alas, más blancas y hermosas que nunca.

Dejándose llevar por una vertiente de pasión y deseo, le tomó, encajándole entre su cuerpo y la frialdad de los barrotes que delimitaban la celda. Su pecho contra el suyo, ambos rostros encarados, enzarzados en una lucha desesperada.

Devoró sus labios con ansia, recorriendo su piel morena, deleitándose con cada partícula sin dejar de mirar a los ojos de los que era amo y esclavo.

Las palabras fueron sustituidas por leves jadeos a la par que iba desvistiéndole, encontrándose con igual réplica. Las escasas prendas que le cubrían acabaron esparcidas por el suelo, y se arrodilló para desnudar las esbeltas y torneadas piernas de bronce a las que rendiría tributo. Tomó uno de sus pies entre las manos, suponiendo el mismo el inicio de un camino trazado en profundos besos ascendentes, llegando a una rótula, siguiendo por el muslo, recalando en la cicatriz escarlata a la que había cantado, recorriéndola con la humedad de su lengua.

Gemidos ya lanzados al aire sin reparo brotaron de Izumi al convertirse su más que evidente excitación en la última parada del trayecto. Acarició sus largos cabellos, siguiendo con la mirada el lujurioso vaivén de sus labios; no duró éste demasiado, ya que su bienhechor volvió a incorporarse, besándole con aún más fuerza, tomando la pierna venerada para que la misma abrazara su pelvis mientras le hacía lamer con vehemencia dos de sus dedos.

Necesitaba tomarle, hacerle suyo. Arrancó de su boca temblorosa sonidos incomprensibles al iniciar la inminente penetración. Sostuvo su peso haciendo que apoyada quedara su espalda en los sobrios barrotes, y que las piernas le rodearan por completo.

Izumi, anclado a él, hundió el rostro en su hombro, dejándose llevar en aquel baile frenético, disfrutando, perdiendo la cordura… porque le sentía.

Sentía, y sentía, y sentía… estaba en su interior, sólo él, sólo ambos, fundidos en un mismo cuerpo, desviviéndose por cada uno de los pocos minutos que podrían pasar a solas en aquel tétrico lugar. Había depositado su confianza en Shibuya, nunca podría agradecerle que hubiese conseguido hacer de su arriesgada propuesta una realidad.

Kôji seguía arrancándole murmullos de placer, trabajando en ritmo creciente su miembro hasta que le llevó al orgasmo. El cuerpo de Izumi se estremeció a la par que eyaculaba sobre su abdomen. Ya no percibía el frío del metal sobre la carne, ni la ansiedad por tener que ceñirse al corto tiempo establecido; tan solo su calor, la respiración agitada, las últimas embestidas apenas espaciadas.

El trienio en cautiverio pareció desaparecer de la memoria del menor de los Nanjo cuando alcanzó el clímax acoplado a él. Pasaron segundos que parecieron milenios, años de desgracia, soledad y desesperación, transformados en los latidos de sus dos corazones desbocados, resonando uno junto al otro. Tras haberse retirado con cuidado, Kôji sostuvo el bello y moreno rostro en su mano.

En ese preciso instante, fue plenamente consciente de lo que había ocurrido.

Se dejó caer, abrazándose a sus caderas con la frente apoyada en la brutal cicatriz de la pelvis, rompiendo a llorar sin más dilación.

—Oh, Dios mío… Takuto…

Los sollozos se propagaron por todos lados. Sus lágrimas fueron vertidas, yendo a parar a las resucitadas piernas, regándolas, trazando ríos de una esperanza, la suya, que nunca había desaparecido pese a la susceptibilidad de los demás.

Todo cuánto había hecho, todo el dolor que le había causado, quedaba eclipsado por el milagro.

Izumi ladeó el cuello hacia el exterior, observando el reloj que había en la pared del final del pasillo. Descendió hasta quedar a su altura, apartando los cabellos húmedos que se pegaban sin remedio a su rostro.

—Ya pasan de las doce. Feliz cumpleaños, Kôji…

Obtuvo a modo de respuesta una mirada de tal intensidad que volvió a estremecerse. El homenajeado, sumido en su deambular y ahora deslumbrado por la cegadora luz, ni se había percatado de la fecha.

Veinticuatro de diciembre: cumplía veintitrés años. Y aquella noche nada, ni su hermanastro ya pasto de los peces, podría separarle de él. Aunque tuviese que abandonar inminentemente las instalaciones carcelarias.

—¿Cuándo lo has conseguido? —preguntó en medio del llanto.

—Me puse en pie hace tres meses, pero no quería decírtelo hasta estar en plenas facultades.

Kôji volvió a asirse a él, inmerso en un mar de dicha en el cual deseaba ahogarse.

—No quiero que vuelvan a hacerte daño. Si el hijo de puta de Hirose se atreve a ponerte un dedo encima, le descuartizaré.

—Y yo no te perdonaré que vuelvas a tenerme alejado de ti por un cristal de seguridad. He pensado mucho, Kôji. Ya no hay nada que nos retenga aquí. Quiero volver a empezar, una vida nueva, sin presiones mediáticas ni acosos legales. Quiero estar a tu lado, volver a tirar a puerta… e irme de Japón.

—¿Y tus hermanos?

—Son los primeros que me apoyan.

—Me cambiaré el nombre. No quiero tener nada que ver con ese malnacido.

—Sólo te quedan tres días, y volverás a ser libre.

Él le besó, susurrando a continuación.

—Ya lo soy. Me liberaste de mis cadenas la noche en que me encontraste.

—Tengo que irme. Shibuya sólo me consiguió veinte minutos.

Observó su brazo, o mejor dicho, la carencia del mismo. Lo tomó, acariciándolo como tantas veces había hecho. Pactado quedaba, y nadie se interpondría en aquel acuerdo sagrado, firmado con sangre.

—No salgas de casa hasta entonces.

Takuto asintió mientras terminaba de vestirse. Los últimos besos se sucedieron en la celda para luego prolongarse una vez cerrada la reja, en medio de los barrotes. El reloj marcó la hora estimada, debía apresurarse.

Le vio partir en dirección opuesta a la que había seguido en su llegada. Cuando estuvo prácticamente fuera de alcance visual, lanzó al aire las tres palabras que habían brotado de su melodiosa voz en incontables ocasiones, esta vez más puras y sinceras que nunca.

—Te quiero, Izumi.

Obtuvo respuesta de una forma que hasta el momento no se había producido. Con muchos gestos y actos se lo había dado a entender, pero esa era la primera ocasión en la que Takuto se lo decía.

El eco de la misma quedó suspenso en su mente, sobrepasando incluso al brusco sonido del portón cerrándose.

Esos días serían eternos. Pero no importaba, porque esa sencilla frase le daría alas a él también.

—Y yo a ti.


	3. Capítulo 2: Confrontación

**- ****Capítulo 2: Confrontación -**

—Pásamela, por favor.

Shibuya miró por el ventanal del despacho; hacía bastante tiempo que no pisaba las dependencias de la discográfica. Cruzó las piernas sobre la deslumbrante mesa, tratando de relajarse ante el trámite del que se iba a hacer cargo. Sus nervios de acero y buen talante eran legendarios en la familia, quizás por ello le habían dejado ser el manager de Kôji cuando éste todavía era un aspirante a ídolo de jovencitas.

Apretó el botón del intercomunicador para dejar suspensa la llamada entrante en modo manos libres. La voz que le saludó al otro lado de la línea le producía arcadas, pero tenía que concluir el acuerdo.

—Cerrar tratos tan rápido resulta de lo más agradable. Lástima que no quieras hacer más negocios conmigo —dijo la voz masculina en tono de jacta.

—Hago esto por necesidad, Hirose. La vocación para la abogacía se la dejo a mis primos. Vayamos al grano, lamentablemente los mortales corrientes no disponemos de todo el tiempo del mundo —respondió, matizando con diplomacia lo irónico de sus palabras.

Se formó un breve silencio, el cual se rompió por el inconfundible ruido de unos papeles siendo manejados. El mayor de los Nanjo debía estar revisando los últimos puntos del contrato remitido el día antes vía fax.

—Quedamos en una cesión completa a cambio de seiscientos veinte mil dólares, ¿cierto?

—Cierto.

—Incluyendo por tanto todo el merchandising y recopilaciones futuras.

—Efectivamente. ¿Algo en concreto que te suscite dudas?

—No.

—Enviaré a un representante para que puedas firmar los documentos.

—Un placer hacer negociar contigo, Shibuya.

—Igualmente… —rompió la comunicación bruscamente presionando el botón de apagado—. Víbora.

Le hubiese gustado escupirle el apelativo a la cara, pero no era conveniente. No sabía cómo se tomaría Kôji la noticia, pero confió en que comprendiera los motivos.

Se ajustó la cazadora, y tras mirar fugazmente el reloj se apresuró, saliendo del lugar. Si cogían tráfico, no llegarían a tiempo para burlar de la mejor forma posible a la marabunta de fotógrafos y cámaras de televisión, sedienta de imágenes que volvieran a avivar la vieja polémica.

Suspiró, esforzándose por dibujar una brillante sonrisa. La iba a necesitar.

- 2 -

—¡Serika, ven, ya empieza!

La chica salió corriendo de la cocina con un paño entre las manos aún mojadas. Sus padres y hermano pequeño estaban congregados ante la televisión. A través de la pantalla, fueron testigos a la par que medio Japón de la esperada salida de prisión de Kôji Nanjo.

Sintió una punzada en el pecho al verle mucho más delgado de lo habitual, y con unas oscuras gafas de sol que resaltaba la palidez extrema de su rostro. Sin embargo, seguía conservando la fría entereza que le caracterizaba ante los medios. Abriéndose paso prácticamente a empujones entre los enloquecidos reporteros, Shibuya trataba de ponerle a cubierto antes de que las fans histéricas rompieran las barreras de seguridad.

—¿Han sido duros estos tres años en prisión? ¿Tiene algo que decir acerca del asesinato? —vociferó una conocida periodista del mundillo.

—Lo siento, no habrán declaraciones —proclamó Shibuya, mientras conseguía que el recién salido se metiese en el elegante Mercedes de cristales tintados.

La reportera miró a cámara para narrar lo sucedido, momento que aprovechó la madre de ambos chicos para bajar el volumen con el mando a distancia.

—¿Ya se ha marchado Takuto?

—Sí.

Ella pareció pensativa y consternada.

—¿Por qué no habrá aceptado el trabajo en nuestra empresa?

—Hubiese salido adelante con un poco de esfuerzo —agregó el padre, de acuerdo con lo expresado por su esposa.

—Siempre metiéndose en líos con ese amigo suyo tan problemático… —concluyó ella con un suspiro de preocupación, en referencia al aparecido momentos antes en la pantalla.

Serika sintió que le hervía la sangre. Odiaba ese tema, el cual se había estado repitiendo cíclicamente en forma de cuchicheos entre sus padres. Por mucho que éstos trataran de disimular, siempre acababa por escucharles.

—¡Ya basta, mamá! —bramó— ¡Nanjo no es amigo de Takuto, es su novio! ¿Es que tanto te cuesta entenderlo?

Ambos adultos la miraron, sorprendidos.

—Pero Serika, nosotros sólo qu…

No les dejó continuar, marchándose visiblemente enfadada hacia la cocina, dispuesta a terminar de recoger lo que había dejado a medias. Yugo permaneció unos segundos con la mirada clavada en el suelo y las mejillas teñidas de rubor.

Hablar de Kôji le costaba esfuerzos sobrehumanos. Se sentía fatal por haber pensado en varias ocasiones que había sido una suerte que el _amigo_ de su hermano no pudiese estar con él por una temporada: así le tenía en exclusiva, adoraba estar al lado de su héroe particular.

Agitó la cabeza bruscamente, obligándose a actuar con algo de madurez.

—Serika tiene razón. Lo queramos o no, es su vida, y si Takuto es feliz así, no somos quiénes para impedirlo.

Su padre le miró, muy serio.

—Sólo queremos lo mejor para vosotros —repitió con algo de tristeza.

—Y yo para él. Aunque se vaya a ir otra vez.

Se levantó, dejando a la pareja meditando todo lo ocurrido, para acudir a ayudar a recoger los platos de la cena.

- 3 -

En una zona a la otra punta de la ciudad, Hirose contemplaba las mismas imágenes en su lujosa pantalla de plasma. Las televisiones repetían en bucle la salida de la estrella de la música caída en la autodestrucción, según palabras textuales.

—Kôji, Kôji… sigues siendo igual de patético, pero a astuto no te gana nadie —se mofó, mientras observaba con deleite el abrigo de piel que cubría a su hermanastro, en especial la manga vacía que se adivinaba en el mismo.

—No es justo que haya salido tan pronto —proclamó una voz próxima.

Su guardaespaldas y hombre de confianza no quitaba ojo de encima a los videos enlatados emitidos sin descanso por la TV Tokio, quedando marcado por el rencor su gesto eternamente apacible.

—Esto no es lo que Akihito quería.

—Te equivocas, Shigi. Él deseaba que hasta el último de sus días fuese un calvario. Me encargaré de que así sea.

—Tres años no es nada —replicó consternado su fiel consejero.

—Era lo mejor que podía hacer —comentó, volviendo a fijar su atención en el primer plano del responsable de traer la desgracia a toda la familia—. Diciendo la verdad, alegando que fue en realidad un suicidio con intenciones acusatorias, se hubiese arriesgado a una pena mayor si el Fiscal no encontraba sus argumentos convincentes. Sin embargo…

Encendió un cigarrillo, soltando el humo elegantemente.

—No era tan difícil —continuó diciendo—. Una simple mentira, admitir ser culpable de un crimen pasional, movido por la sed de venganza ante el accidente… unos buenos abogados, el pago de una fianza de escándalo, y ahí le tienes. Tres años a la sombra para salir a la realidad y encontrarse con lo que le queda.

Hirose le miró, adquiriendo su hermoso rostro luz propia, la de un ser sin escrúpulos, y con unos deseos insaciables de calmar los celos producidos por la persona a la que más detestaba de entre toda la humanidad.

—¿Sabes tú lo que le queda? —preguntó.

—No.

Hirose se deleito al pronunciar la consabida palabra.

—Nada.

Se acercó al televisor, aspirando otra bocanada de tabaco.

—A ver cuánto te dura el príncipe azul, ahora que se ha levantado de su silla y tú ya no tienes donde caerte muerto… hermanito.

- 4 -

—¡Lo siento, ya les he dicho que no habrán declaraciones! ¡Gracias! —medio gritó tras cerrar la puerta bruscamente.

A pesar de lo oscuro de los tintados, podían adivinarse las siluetas de cientos de personas arremolinadas en torno al vehículo y los brillos sofocados de los flashes.

—Arranque, por favor —pidió Shibuya, suspirando aliviado al empezar a moverse.

Se acomodó en los asientos de cuero, analizándole. A pesar de estar más que acostumbrado a los silencios de Kôji, éstos no dejaban de resultarle inquietantes, sobretodo en una ocasión como aquella. Hizo subir el panel que dividía en dos el interior del coche, dándoles intimidad al quedar insonorizada su zona con respecto al conductor.

Al despojarse Kôji de sus gafas de sol, pudo mirarle a los ojos por primera vez en lo que iba de día.

Pese a todo, no había cambiado demasiado. O al menos, eso quiso creer.

—¿Dónde lo has dejado? —preguntó.

No obtuvo respuesta.

—Sé que no estaba en buenas condiciones, pero no deberías haberlo abandonado en la cárcel. Al menos podrías haberlo utilizado para disimular el vacío en la ropa.

El abrigo era tan ajustado que la ausencia de brazo se hacía demasiado evidente.

—¿Tanta pena te da que se los haya dejado de recuerdo? ¿O es que querías sacarlo a subasta por Internet para conseguir más dinero? —contestó él con desgana.

La prótesis americana había sido salvajemente destrozada por la puntería del guardaespaldas de Hirose. El día en que había ingresado en el centro penitenciario, se la habían hecho llegar envuelta como si fuese un paquete de gran importancia. Sintió asco ante el regalo, pero decidió no deshacerse de aquel brazo artificial mientras estuviese en cautividad. Los primeros días era mejor no llamar aún más la atención, al menos con aquel desvencijado amasijo de cables y látex podía aparentar que no le faltaba la mitad de una extremidad.

Con el paso del tiempo, quedó olvidado en un rincón, justo donde lo había dejado, sin mostrarle el menor interés.

Shibuya arqueó las cejas, armándose de paciencia.

—Ya que sacas el tema, te lo diré sin rodeos. Atiende, Kôji.

Hasta que no le hubo obedecido, no prosiguió.

—Quiero que escuches lo que voy a decirte, y que aceptes mi propuesta no ya como tu representante, sino como amigo. Tu situación económica era alarmante. La rehabilitación de Takuto ha costado una cifra desorbitada. Por ello me vi obligado a aceptar un negocio que en otras circunstancias ni siquiera me hubiese cuestionado.

Cómo le fastidiaba reconocer que él mismo había firmado de su puño y letra el acuerdo…

—Tu hermano llamó hace unos días y me hizo una oferta. En nombre de la discográfica le he vendido los derechos de explotación de todas tus canciones, y tus derechos de imagen. La suma me parece ridícula, pero no pude sacar más. Lo peor de todo es que de las ventas que se generen no vamos a ver ni un mísero yen —dijo entre dientes, con rabia—. Recopilaciones, reediciones de cd's…

Suspiró.

—Pero no tenía otra salida. Con ese dinero es suficiente: he estado hablando con un compañero de la Universidad, su tío trabaja para una empresa pionera en biorobótica, tienen su sede en Londres. Del acuerdo he conseguido seiscientos veinte mil dólares. Por algo más del ochenta por ciento de esa cantidad te pueden implantar una prótesis de última generación, más liviana que la anterior, no tan bien conseguida plásticamente como la otra, todo sea dicho, pero el tratamiento es eficaz, la conexión a los nervios y vasos sanguíneos es de una precisión impresionante. Podrás hacer vida normal, y además te sobrará líquido para empezar desde cero.

Dejó de hablar al cerciorarse de su mirada ausente. Esperaba cualquier respuesta, la que fuera, menos la que finalmente obtuvo.

—¿Dónde está Izumi, Shibuya?

El futuro doctor no se llevó las manos a la cabeza de pura casualidad.

—¿Has escuchado algo de lo que he dicho? —inquirió, desesperado.

—Sí. Todo —respondió Kôji serenamente—. Confío más en ti que en mí mismo. Iré a Londres, y me pondré ese brazo. En cuanto a mi hermano, puede meterse las partituras por donde le quepan.

En su mente bullía algo infinitamente mejor… pero todavía debía permanecer alojado ahí, hasta el momento oportuno.

—Me portaré bien —bromeó, aunque con rostro serio—. Pero dímelo de una vez, ¿dónde está?

—En mi apartamento. Os dejaré que paséis la noche a solas, iré a primera hora de la mañana, tenemos muchos detalles que ultimar. ¿Sigues queriendo hacer lo del cambio de registro civil?

—Sí. No pienso seguir llevando esa cruz de nombre a las espaldas.

Tras dar su conformidad, Shibuya respiró tranquilo.

En cuanto a Kôji, sonrió para sus adentros. No había revelado el verdadero motivo por el que aceptaba sin más la propuesta de viajar al Reino Unido. El brazo le traía sin cuidado: lo que quería era matar dos pájaros de un tiro. Takuto le había dicho que deseaba marcharse de Japón.

Y lo harían, con el poco dinero que le quedaría tras la operación se instalarían allí, ganándose la independencia como les diera la gana, completamente libres.

Y qué mejor ubicación para ello que Inglaterra, la cuna del fútbol… y del rock.


	4. Capítulo 3: Éxodo

**- ****Capítulo 3: Éxodo -**

No le gustaba el invierno. Las heladas arremetían sin piedad noche tras noche, la luz escaseaba y las Navidades no hacían más que depararle recuerdos dolorosos. Se había esforzado en aparentar sosiego durante las tres fiestas pasadas en compañía de sus hermanos, pero aún así, el dolor del aniversario seguía flotando en el aire.

Fue en una Navidad precisamente cuando le arrancaron de cuajo su vida, su pasión. Pero Takuto había remontado el vuelo, y su mirada confiada seguía mirando hacia el horizonte, allá donde el sol nunca cesaba de brillar.

Esperaba mientras observaba las luces de los coches apoyado en una ventana. La televisión llevaba un buen rato puesta, el murmullo de los informativos llenaba la solitaria sala de estar, al igual que los destellos azulados provenientes de la pantalla.

Haciendo cálculos aproximados, supuso que no debían tardar demasiado en llegar. La tarde había sido frenética, apenas le dio tiempo de meter en una bolsa de deporte lo justo y necesario para salir a toda mecha de la casa de los Horiuchi. No quería tener que dar explicaciones, si bien el haber dejado que Serika tuviese que tragarse el marrón le dejaba mal sabor de boca.

Agradeció que nadie supiera cuál era la ubicación exacta del apartamento de Shibuya; si alguien llegaba a filtrar el dato, la madrugada se volvería imposible.

Mas no estaba dispuesto a permitirlo. Aquella era su noche. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no disponía de un espacio de tiempo propio, sin obstáculos, sin barreras que le llevaran a dirimirse a opresiones externas. Tenía ganas de comerse el mundo, y a todos aquellos que trataran de impedírselo, si era necesario.

Al fin oyó el inconfundible sonido de unas llaves repicando al otro lado de la puerta. Se acercó con parsimonia al televisor, apagándolo y dejando el mando a distancia sobre uno de los sofás de cuero negro.

Que el resto del país se entretuviera con la salida de un Kôji Nanjo hecho de fotones. Él pasaría la velada con el auténtico de carne y hueso.

_ Mi Kôji…_

—¡Ya hemos llegado! —anunció cantarinamente el propietario del lugar, dejando pasar primero a su socio.

Takuto le miró a los ojos por unos segundos, los justos para que Kôji se abalanzara sobre él y le abrazara con una fuerza inusitada.

—¡Vale, vale! A ver si después de todo el esfuerzo que le ha costado rehabilitarse le vas a volver a atrofiar… —bromeó Shibuya tras pasar al lado de ambos, con un tono de voz que denotaba cierto nerviosismo.

Estaba claro que, irónicamente, era él quién sobraba en su propia casa.

Echó un vistazo rápido al apartamento; no había indicio alguno que denotase complicaciones.

—Bueno, tortolitos, yo me marcho, he quedado.

Takuto se zafó del estrujón como pudo.

—¿Quieres quedarte a cenar?—le preguntó, pues era lo menos que podía hacer por las molestias causadas.

—No, no… tres son multitud. Os recojo mañana a las siete, ¡no me hagáis esperar!

Les sonrió y, tras ajustarse de nuevo la cazadora, se dispuso a marcharse por donde había venido. Sin embargo, el joven ejecutivo recibió una última llamada que para nada esperaba. La voz que enamorase a su hermana, aquella que tanta gloria y desgracia le había deportado, resonó a sus espaldas, haciéndole girar.

—Katsumi…

Nunca había visto aquella expresión en Kôji. Parecía algo más maduro, distinto.

En efecto, algo había cambiado en el cantante. Tras toda una vida de nadar a contracorriente, una parte de él pedía a gritos serenarse, encontrar una estabilidad que chocaba con sus principios más arraigados, pero que a esas alturas era no sólo inevitable, sino necesaria.

Y dicha contraposición se vio reflejada en una palabra que resumía años de contratiempos, esfuerzos y sacrificios por parte del que era, además de representante, su mejor amigo.

Una palabra que resultaba surrealista viniendo de él.

—Gracias.

Shibuya les contempló a los dos. Sus miradas resumían con ese velo de dureza, pero a la vez de ilusión, la continua sucesión de reveses que habían configurado su complicada historia de amor. Había pasado por muchos malos tragos por la pareja y, sin embargo, se sintió privilegiado por formar parte de ellos.

Le guiñó un ojo. No era necesario responder, volvería a hacer todo lo hecho mil veces, sin dudar. Se marchó con la discreción que le caracterizaba, dejándoles solos.

—Deberíamos haberle insistido… —murmuró Takuto, sin tener oportunidad de seguir pronunciándose.

Sus labios fueron invadidos y entreabiertos por otros ajenos, los cuales aceptó sin reparos. Se besaron primero lenta y pausadamente, dejando en meros prolegómenos los húmedos roces iniciales, dando paso a la fusión de sus respectivas bocas.

Conociendo la incipiente fuerza pasional del huracán que dentro llevaba Kôji, el cual no había amainado un ápice en aquel trienio separados, le apartó presionando sobre sus hombros. Ya habría tiempo para todo, la noche acababa de empezar. Lo primero era lo primero.

—Ve a cambiarte, he preparado la cena. Vas a comer hasta que te salga por las orejas, te han dejado en los huesos ahí dentro —le dijo, apretando los escuetos bíceps al descubierto tras ser despojados del abrigo.

—No tengo nada más que lo puesto.

—Te he traído ropa de la mía, a ver si te sirve. Sigues siendo un gigante.

Kôji sonrió con dulzura. Él era al único al que permitía semejante aluvión de calificativos. Aunque estaba como flotando en una nube, en el fondo temía despertar nuevamente a la pesadilla. Pero de nuevo la vital energía de Izumi le confirmó que nada era más real que el momento presente.

—Metí lo primero que encontré en la bolsa, no tenía demasiado tiempo para prepararme. Mejor así, vas a tener que acostumbrarte a vestir como las personas corrientes, se acabaron por una buena temporada las _Versotte_ esas.

—Versace —corrigió él.

—¡Cómo se diga! Voy a poner la mesa.

Le vio partir hacia la habitación, instantes que su memoria aprovechó para jugarle la mala pasada de recordar uno de los momentos más embarazosos jamás vividos: si con la buena intención hubiese podido contrarrestar el bochorno de haber entrado a una tienda de la famosa marca italiana…

Aquel día fue dispuesto a comprarle algo de la llamativa ropa que solía vestir, y salió cinco minutos después consciente de la diferencia desorbitada de sus respectivos mundos.

_Con lo que vale una de esas camisas podría pagar el alquiler de un piso durante seis meses…_

Pero había llovido mucho desde entonces. Ahora era, simplemente, una mera anécdota más.

Puso a calentar al fuego la ingente cantidad de pasta que había preparado. Suerte que había encontrado una pequeña tienda de camino en la que abastecerse. Los platos y cubiertos estaban ya dispuestos. Se encontraba removiendo el apetecible contenido de la cacerola cuando le sintió unos pasos a su derecha.

Contuvo inicialmente la risa cuando le contempló. Le resultaba muy extraño verle vestido de esa forma.

—Quién lo iba a decir… has descendido al mundo terrenal —comentó, apagando la vitrocerámica.

Con el cabello recogido, su espigado cuerpo cubierto por una amplia camiseta de algún equipo de fútbol sudamericano que desconocía, y un pantalón largo de entrenamiento, Kôji pudo, cuanto menos, darle la razón. Pero lo único que contaba era que estaban juntos, y pese a ser todo diferente, tuvo la sensación de experimentar un _dejabú_, acorde con los días felices en los que nada hacía presagiar que el rumbo de las cosas sería, finalmente, el tomado.

—Me muero de hambre —confesó, pasándole el brazo por la cintura desde atrás, deleitándose con la visión de la cena recién hecha.

—Siéntate, que esto ya está.

Así hizo, no sin antes revisar la escueta, pero no por ello menos selecta, bodega del dueño de la casa. Una de las botellas llamó su atención, abriéndola no sin cierta dificultad y llenando dos copas.

—Odio los clichés, pero hay uno que resulta de lo más adecuado… "_guardado para una ocasión especial_" —dijo con seductora entonación, sentados uno frente al otro.

—Ya sabes que no bebo, pero hoy haré una excepción.

Se miraron a los ojos para luego brindar, repicando el sonido del fino cristal por la cocina.

—Por Shibuya. Le va a dar algo cuando vea que le has robado sus reservas.

—Por nosotros —concluyó.

- 2 -

Recorrió con la yema de los dedos la suave y morena piel de sus hombros, la cual le hacía perder, literalmente, el sentido.

Takuto se dejaba desnudar mientras comprobaba la temperatura del agua, suspirando quedamente por los roces que parsimoniosamente le cubrían.

Se giró, teniendo para con él igual gesto. Las prendas acabaron una por una en los azulejos del suelo, quedando poco después sus esbeltas figuras contrapuesta.

Recorrieron con la mirada, los labios y las manos las cicatrices que les vestían, narradoras de las historias que encerraban. Kôji se detuvo en la más especial de todas, la cruz que en martirio permanecería por siempre en la cadera de bronce, y le susurró al oído.

—Entremos, antes de que se enfríe.

Tomó él la determinación de introducirse con lentitud en el baño que habían preparado. No tardó su acompañante en seguirle, acomodándose entre sus piernas, apoyando la espalda sobre su pecho.

Envueltos los cuerpos por vapor y cantidades ingentes de espuma, Kôji tomó una pequeña cápsula de aceite esencial derramándolo sobre el agua, dejando el resto sobre una de las esquinas de mármol.

—Shibuya me ha conseguido una citación para que me operen y me implanten un nuevo brazo. Es la clínica de un familiar de un amigo suyo, dice que son de confianza. Voy a hacerlo, no quiero depender de nadie por esta carencia.

Takuto se colocó medio de lado para poder mirarle a los ojos mientras hablaban.

—¿Y el dinero? Nadie hace nada sin obtener algo a cambio.

—Hirose le llamó para ultimar un trato. Le ha vendido mis derechos de explotación.

—¿Cómo? —respondió, indignado.

—Qué más da. Ha hecho bien, necesitamos dinero para arrancar. Ese cabrón seguramente cree que habiéndome dejado al margen de los ingresos va a jodernos aún más. Está muy equivocado.

Izumi suspiró, rabioso. Como queriendo compensar la crispación, Kôji acarició su rostro.

—La operación se llevará a cabo en Londres. Había pensado que ya que los dos queremos irnos de aquí, sería una buena opción. Es una gran ciudad, estuve una vez hace mucho tiempo, cuando la discográfica se planteó unirse a Virgin Records. Además, creo que se juega bien allí al fútbol… —dudó por un momento—. Podríamos marcharnos e instalarnos en Inglaterra. Pero sólo si te parece bien.

De los oscuros ojos de Takuto brotó la chispa que tanto adoraba la antaño estrella del rock nipón.

—¿Lo dices en serio? En Italia era una pasada como jugaban, en Brasil los partidos son más que nada puro espectáculo, ¡pero en Inglaterra es donde se juega el mejor fútbol del mundo! —dijo, totalmente extasiado—. Los mejores delanteros de Europa son de allí o se han formado en equipos ingleses: Shearer, Cantona, Beckham… ¿No has oído hablar de McKenzie? Ganó la 1Bota de Oro la temporada pasada.

Kôji negó. Tres años en la cárcel implicaba aislamiento, y de lo menos que le había llegado información era, precisamente, de los logros futbolísticos del viejo continente.

—Ya… es lógico que no hayas oído nada —apuntó Izumi—. Da igual McKenzie, ¡es una idea estupenda! Me encantaría marcharme al Reino Unido.

Tanto entusiasmo por su parte le deportó una inmensa alegría, aunque dadas las experiencias pasadas, algo le decía que las cosas no podían estar saliendo así de bien.

—¿Estás seguro?

—¡Claro! Buscaré apartamento, y en cuanto te hayas recuperado tendremos que encontrar empleo, aunque sea para los primeros meses. Supongo que no tenemos dinero suficiente para estar sin trabajar.

—Apenas nos dará para la primera cuota de un piso. Londres es una de las capitales más caras que hay.

—Encontraremos la forma de salir adelante. Tengo ganas de hacer las cosas sin pensar, seguir un impulso. También está la ventaja de no tener problema con el idioma, tanto tiempo en América sirvió de algo… ojalá pueda encontrar pronto donde jugar allí.

—Lo conseguirás. No cabe la menor duda.

No añadieron más. Ya tendrían ocasión de seguir planeando la nueva etapa que ante ellos se adivinaba. De nuevo la pasión por tanto tiempo contenida asomó, llevándoles a iniciar un nuevo beso.

Sus lenguas se buscaban con ansia, encontrándose. Kôji le atrajo más hacia sí, a lo que Izumi respondió girándose, enlazando las piernas por encima de las suyas, quedando las pelvis una frente a la otra.

Lo caliente del líquido que les bañaba hacía de sus pieles un bien aún más resbaladizo, haciendo indescriptiblemente placentero los trémulos roces. Los labios de Kôji migraron hacia su cuello, recalando finalmente en el lóbulo de una oreja.

—Me vuelves loco… —jadeó.

Le deseaba con tanta intensidad como el primer día, y el fugaz encuentro en la celda le había dejado con ganas de más. Igualmente, la libido contenida de Takuto no desmerecía en proporciones. Pronto los efectos de la fogosidad de Kôji se hicieron evidentes, chocando contra la suya.

Estaba tan pletórico y rebosante de energía que, sin que sirviera de precedente, decidió sobre la marcha tomar él la iniciativa. En el campo del sexo siempre se había dejado hacer, pero aquella noche unas ganas terribles de llevar las riendas se apoderaron de su persona.

Así que Izumi, hundiendo nuevamente los labios en los suyos, introdujo la mano por debajo de la superficie del agua, tanteando con holgura hasta dar con su miembro exaltado. Empezó a masturbarle sin cesar de mirarle a los ojos, los cuales le correspondían entre sorprendidos y lujuriosos.

Se enzarzaron en un nuevo combate de besos, gemidos y movimientos acompasados, el cual no se prolongó por demasiado. Gracias al ritmo impreso, Kôji no tardó en eyacular, llevado por la pasión desmedida a la que había despertado. Posiblemente él nunca sería consciente de lo mucho que le excitaba verle así, como en sus días de competición, cuando celebraban a golpe de cama las victorias conseguidas por el capitán y sus restantes diez compañeros.

Se encararon, tratando de recuperar uno la respiración y el otro no clavarle sobre el abdomen su correspondiente erección, cuando de su boca salieron unas palabras que, efectivamente, amenazaban con dejarle loco y anonadado, con las hormonas demasiado revolucionadas como para darle más vueltas al mensaje.

—Kôji… quiero penetrarte.

Pese a los años juntos y a las cientos de aventuras a las que se habían entregado, nunca había cedido en su rol de parte activa. La proposición, o mejor dicho, declaración de intenciones, le pareció una idea deliciosa, un justo pago por haberle esperado fiel a sus condiciones.

—Hazlo…

Takuto se recolocó, apoyando las rodillas sobre el fondo de la impoluta bañera. Volvieron a besarse, a punto de perder el sentido y la noción de la realidad. Buscó con los ojos cerrados el pequeño envase del aceite, hasta que por fin lo tuvo entre los dedos. Le sujetó por las caderas, haciendo que le abrazara con ambas piernas a la vez que se ponía de cuclillas, elevándose los dos apenas unos centímetros por encima del agua, los suficientes como para llevar a cabo el ritual de la preparación.

Le había visto hacérselo en infinidad de ocasiones, sabía lo que se sentía, mas el estar ahora en el otro papel hacía que su corazón latiese desbocado. Impregnó uno de sus dedos en el óleo, deslizándolo con suavidad hasta el orificio, haciendo que lanzara un quedo gemido al aire, sin dejar de mirarle.

Mientras el dedo se introducía en su cuerpo, Kôji miraba embelesado el rostro de Takuto. La excitación y el alcohol habían teñido sus mejillas de un irresistible color, haciéndole a sus ojos más atractivo todavía.

—Te deseo…—le dijo, percibiendo cómo un segundo intruso acompañaba al primero.

Él era el único que podía hacerlo, aquél cuya misión era derribar la última barrera existente entre ambos. Quería ser de Izumi, y que Izumi fuese suyo. Una comunión perfecta, imposible de quebrantar, por la que la inquisición que les condenaba a no ser felices volviera a perseguirles.

Aferró con fuerza la mano a su hombro cuando el palpitante miembro comenzó la intromisión. Elevó el mentón a lo alto, respirando profundamente, deleitándose por saber que era él quien se hacía hueco en su interior. Lentamente, la penetración estuvo consumada, y el dolor inicial remitió.

Se dejaron resbalar por la pulida superficie del reposa espaldas, cayendo en el agua mientras Takuto iniciaba la cadencia con una pasión que contrarrestaba su falta de experiencia.

La estrechez contra la que se enfrentaba hacía que su mirada se vidriara aún más, en combinación con el exceso de vino, la lujuria y el gesto de Kôji, como fascinado por el morbo de saberse totalmente a su merced.

Sintió que sus glúteos eran presionados con fuerza, y sus labios nuevamente poseídos, marcando con la batuta del desenfreno aquella sinfonía a punto de concluir. De un último golpe de cadera, Izumi se estremeció al alcanzar el orgasmo. Sólo varios segundos después del clímax rompió la húmeda unión de sus bocas, uniendo la frente a la de Kôji, tratando los dos de acompasar la respiración.

Lo que podrían haberse dicho con palabras, fue dicho con el abrazo más cálido que recordaban haberse dado desde el comienzo de su vida en común.

- 3 -

No pusieron fin a la desnudez, tumbándose sobre la mullida cama del dormitorio.

Cansado y envuelto en un dulce sopor, Takuto se recostó sobre el pecho de Kôji, dejándose mecer por el sonido distorsionado de su corazón. Cómo le gustaba que jugase con sus cabellos, sentir la respiración y dejar que su rostro ascendiera y descendiera.

El vertiginoso día llegaba a su fin, recibiendo ambos la madrugada. Tras hallarse en la cima momentos antes, se encontraba de nuevo despertando a la realidad, viviendo una resaca de pasión eclipsada por la ternura.

Había demostrado un gran entusiasmo por el plan, mas ahora que lo analizaba fríamente, debía reconocer que le intimidaba la idea de dejarlo todo atrás. Hasta la fecha, siempre habían contado con apoyo externo y la indiscutible seguridad de un colchón monetario. Si partían hacia lo desconocido, valiéndose de sí mismos, no habría vuelta atrás. Por muchas dudas que ahora quisieran atosigarle, era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse.

Ya encontraría al amanecer nuevas fuerzas para seguir luchando. Lo que restaba de noche deseaba sucumbir a la felicidad, mostrarse débil, dejarse proteger, mover posición en la balanza que ambos conformaban.

—Todo va a salir bien, ¿verdad? —musitó con un hilo de voz.

Era precisamente eso, su innata capacidad para pasar de fiero león a frágil cachorro, lo que terminaba de enamorar a Kôji.

—Claro, porque estamos juntos —respondió.

Le abrazó, cerrando los ojos cuando sintió la inconfundible humedad de las lágrimas regando su torso.

—Tengo miedo —sollozó Izumi.

Él suspiró. No sería fácil, nunca lo había sido. En la jornada contigua empezaría un nuevo capítulo en sus vidas. Lo que el mismo les deparase, era todo un misterio.

—Yo también.

Siguió acariciando la suavidad de sus cabellos, dejándole llorar hasta que se quedó profundamente dormido. Podría haber pasado la noche despierto, velando su sueño como en otras tantas ocasiones, pero no lo hizo. Sabía que él estaría a su lado cuando despertase, al igual que a la mañana siguiente. Y a la otra. Y a la otra.

No volvería a verle desaparecer entre una lluvia de pétalos de cerezo como en sus temidas pesadillas. Y así, resguardado en su calidez, le acompañó a los reinos de Morfeo hasta que las estrellas dieron paso al nuevo día.

1Bota de Oro: premio concedido al máximo goleador de todas las ligas europeas de fútbol de primera división.


	5. Capítulo 4: London calling

**- ****Capítulo 4: London calling -**

El agudo y repetitivamente molesto sonido del despertador se adueñó de la habitación. Maldiciéndose por haber sido tan responsable y encenderlo nada más meterse en la cama la ya pasada madrugada, Takuto levantó la cabeza de la almohada de piel sobre la que había dormido. Estiró el brazo lo que pudo, tanteando en la oscuridad hasta apagar el susodicho aparato.

—Kôji, son las 6 y media.

No obtuvo respuesta. Si bien era cierto que éste había cambiado sutilmente en algunos aspectos, dudaba del endulzamiento repentino de su mal despertar.

—Kôji… —insistió, hasta que al fin abrió los ojos.

Él rechistó entre dientes un cúmulo de palabras sin sentido antes de girarse con la intención de seguir durmiendo, a lo cual respondió encendiendo las luces.

—Levántate. Yo voy a recoger el apartamento, ni siguiera fregamos los platos anoche.

Izumi abandonó la habitación de mala gana, no sin antes vestirse con el chándal de entrenamiento que había traído consigo. Estaba a punto de terminar con la cocina cuando el teléfono sonó desde la sala de estar. Sopesó si sería buena idea cogerlo, pues quizás fuese un cebo de algún periodista.

Finalmente descolgó el auricular, teniendo la precaución de no decir nada, dejando que fuese la persona al otro lado del hilo quien iniciara la comunicación. Segundos más tarde, una inconfundible voz se evidenció en su oído.

—¿Izumi? ¡Buenos días, bello durmiente!

—Ah, Shibuya, eres tú… —respondió, aliviado.

—¿No os habéis asomado a la ventana, verdad?

—¿Ventana? —repitió extrañado, a la par que escuchaba ruidos a su espalda.

Giró el cuello, encontrándose con Kôji apoyado en el marco de la puerta. Incluso con su cara de malas pulgas, el cabello encrespado y el mismo pantalón desmerecido que le trajera de casa puesto, parecía digno de protagonizar la portada del Vogue.

—No, no hemos mirado por… —Takuto abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al observar de reojo cómo su acompañante abría sin delicadeza alguna el amplio ventanal del salón.

—Mejor, porque tenéis una marabunta de cámaras justo a la entrada del edificio —prosiguió Katsumi—. He tenido que dar un rodeo con el coche y aparcar en un callejón que hay por detrás. Alguien ha debido dar el chivatazo. No os delatéis, ¿vale?

—Demasiado tarde… —rezongó.

Para deleite de los profesionales que llevaban varias horas soportando el frío en la calle, Kôji Nanjo asomó medio cuerpo por el hueco de la ventana y les miró, saludando a la multitud mediática con toda la efusividad de su dedo corazón extendido. Tras ello y sin inmutarse, volvió a cerrar el cristal, frotándose la cabeza rápidamente como queriendo desperezarse.

—Tenemos compañía.

Takuto elevó la mirada hacia el cielo, pidiendo paciencia.

—Da igual, tenía previsto que ocurriera algo así —anunció Shibuya tras quedar al tanto—. Bajad por la escalera de incendios que da al patio interior, os espero en diez minutos en el callejón del que te hablé. No tardéis, que no me apetece pasarme la jornada esquivando paparazzis.

—De acuerdo —concluyó, colgando.

Debían salir de allí cuanto antes.

—¿Dónde está la escalera de incendios?

—Se accede por la ventana del dormitorio.

—Pues a por ella. Un poco de ejercicio no nos hará mal… —sentenció Izumi.

Tras terminar de recoger a todo trapo lo que faltaba, acabar de vestirse y poner remedio al delatador volumen de sus respectivas cabelleras, salieron por la ventana bolsa de deportes en mano, comenzando a descender los tramos haciendo el menor ruido posible con tal de no despertar a los vecinos… y las sospechas.

- 2 -

Katsumi jugueteaba con el volante de su coche mientras esperaba. Tenía la radio encendida; Tokio despertaba una mañana laboral más y las noticias económicas y políticas se combinaban con el boom sensacionalista de las últimas veinticuatro horas.

—Y eso que no estamos al nivel de Estados Unidos en cuanto a prensa amarilla… —dijo irónicamente.

Miró por el retrovisor, arrancando el vehículo cuando les vio aparecer y acercase corriendo. Pronto estuvieron en la parte trasera, con evidentes indicios de haber disfrutado de una noche intensa.

—¡Buenos días, mundo! ¡Vamos a por ti! —exclamó, regalando el optimismo que tanto hacía falta.

—¿Cómo lo haces? —bostezó Kôji, recontándose sobre el asiento para no quedar del todo visible por los cristales.

—Debo llevarlo en los genes…

Tras cerciorarse de la ausencia de transeúnte alguno en la salida del callejón, Shibuya aceleró tomando la curva a velocidad de vértigo y atravesando la calle de su apartamento, sorteando a la nube de periodistas que no pudieron reaccionar a tiempo, gritando muchos, corriendo otros inútilmente portando micrófonos y objetivos.

—¿Dónde has aprendido a conducir así? —preguntó Takuto entusiasmado, situándose en el hueco existente entre los dos asientos delanteros.

—Es el estilo americano, amigo mío… —rió—. Por cierto, Kôji, te he traído tus cosas, hay ropa y algunos enseres personales en el maletero. He concertado una citación dentro de veinte minutos en el juzgado, nos atenderá un conocido de mi familia.

El futbolista en ciernes se giró, mirándole a los ojos.

—¿Entonces es verdad que te vas a cambiar el apellido?

—¿Lo dudabas? Yo siempre cumplo mis promesas.

Le sonrió para volver a su posición de copiloto desplazado, charlando animadamente con Shibuya. De nuevo sus cambios de humor le hacían parecer, a ojos de Kôji, más adorable si cabía.

Apoyó la frente en el cristal de su ventana, mientras se decía que aquel era el primer paso hacia una nueva vida.

- 3 -

Eran casi las diez de la mañana. Rumbo a la casa de los Horiuchi, Takuto leía una y otra vez el certificado que tenía entre manos, diciendo aquel nombre en voz baja como si pronunciara un conjuro.

—Kôji 2Akawa…

Le pareció una elección de lo más apropiada. Rebuscó también entre los documentos recién obtenidos los respectivos visados y pasaportes. Cómo facilitaba las cosas tener contactos en la Administración…

—Bueno, chicos —proclamó Shibuya tras haber aparcado justo en frente de la casa—. Aquí se separan nuestros caminos. No puedo retrasarme, tengo que terminar varios informes y los exámenes están a punto de caer, he de marcharme a Nueva York.

—No te preocupes, bastante has hecho ya por nosotros — respondió Izumi, desabrochándose el cinturón de seguridad.

Kôji, por su parte, tomó la tarjeta que Katsumi le tendía.

—Pregunta por él cuando hayáis llegado a la clínica, la dirección está en el reverso. La transferencia ya ha sido hecha, en cuanto ingreses y pases las pruebas de reconocimiento, te intervendrán.

Kôji Asintió. Se bajaron del coche, cogiendo la bolsa de deporte y la pesada maleta de cubierta dura. Tras ello se despidieron de Shibuya a través de su ventana bajada.

—Siento no poder alcanzaros al aeropuerto, pero mi vuelo sale en cuarenta minutos. ¡Si no me doy prisa me dejan en tierra!

—Ve con cuidado, y suerte con los exámenes —concluyó Izumi.

—Llámame cuando hayas salido de quirófano. Mi número está apuntado a bolígrafo en la tarjeta.

Les contempló. Nada más podía hacer por ellos. Confió en que el viento les soplara a favor en la nueva travesía en la que estaban a punto de embarcarse.

—Dales recuerdos, Taku. Lástima que me pille tan lejos, Serika se ha convertido en una preciosidad…

Y se marchó, antes de que el hermano de la nombrada prodigase una senda patada a una de las ruedas. Tras verle marchar ya a lo lejos, entraron en la casa. Todo estaba apacible y tranquilo, el matrimonio seguramente se encontraba trabajando a esas horas.

—¿Yugo? ¿Serika? Ya hemos llegado —anunció, quitándose los zapatos.

Kôji hizo lo mismo, dejando las maletas junto a la puerta. Permaneció en silencio observando la llegada de los reclamados, indescriptiblemente felices por el encuentro con su hermano mayor. Sin embargo, la dura mirada que le dirigió Yugo no cayó en saco roto. Sabía que aquel chico no le tenía especial aprecio.

—¡Nanjo, que alegría verte de nuevo! —exclamó Serika, sonriéndole desde una distancia prudencial.

—Llámame sólo Kôji, por favor. Tras tantos años hay confianza más que suficiente —replicó él con amabilidad.

Efectivamente, la joven era poseedora de una encantadora belleza. Se parecía mucho a Takuto en el tono de piel, ojos y cabello, pero parecía tener una eterna serenidad, ganada a base de pulsos contra la desgracia.

—No podemos quedarnos demasiado, he venido a por mis cosas —les dijo Takuto, algo más serio—. ¿No están vuestros padres?

Esa distinción dejaba bien claro que por mucho que les apreciase, él nunca aceptaría a los Horiuchi como familiares directos. Sus hermanos eran demasiado pequeños en aquellos momentos ya pasados como para recordar a sus verdaderos progenitores, mas nunca encontraría palabras de agradecimiento suficientes para la pareja que con tanto cariño les había sacado adelante.

—No, están en la oficina. Pero papá dejó una carta para ti en el estudio.

—Voy a subirte la bolsa a la habitación —proclamó Yugo, pasando al lado de Kôji sin prestarle atención.

Mientras Izumi se dirigía al despacho, Serika suspiró, pidiendo a su antaño ídolo que le acompañara a la cocina.

—Creo que a Yugo no le caigo demasiado bien —observó él.

Ella sonrió, restando importancia al asunto y sirviéndole una taza de té.

—Está dolido porque os vais a marchar. Adora a Takuto, le resulta muy difícil saber que estará lejos a partir de ahora.

Kôji agradeció la bebida, ingiriéndola lentamente a pequeños sorbos. Su atención quedó centrada unos segundos en el crucifijo de brillantes que aún pendía de su única muñeca.

—¿Cuidarás de él, verdad? —preguntó Serika con algo de tristeza.

—Digamos más bien que él cuidará de mí. No te preocupes, no permitiré que le pase nada, lo juro por mi vida.

Ella pareció dudar unos segundos. Había una pregunta que quería formularle, mas no sabía si debía hacerlo. Haciendo acopio de la gran madurez adquirida en aquellos años, Serika finalmente lo hizo.

—¿Tú le mataste?

Kôji acabó el contenido de la taza.

—Físicamente, no. Pero acabé con Akihito en el mismo momento en que me planté allí. Cuando se clavó la katana sentí satisfacción. Al fin y al cabo, ¿no es entonces como si le hubiese asesinado con mis propias manos? Es algo que debió haber pasado hace mucho tiempo.

—La muerte nunca es buena —replicó con pesar.

—El bien y el mal son meros puntos de vista. Él pagó justo castigo por atreverse a tocar lo más sagrado para mí.

Serika contuvo la respiración cuando aquellos ojos brillantes la taladraron. Estaba, sin duda, ante la criatura con mayor magnetismo que había conocido.

—Yo amo a tu hermano. Haría cualquier cosa por él. El resto carece de importancia.

—Lo sé —contestó, esbozando una ligera pero sentida sonrisa.

Kôji alzó la mano hacia ella, dejando que la cruz tintinase contra su piel.

—Quiero que te la quedes. Takuto me la compró el día del accidente. La he llevado desde entonces para tener una parte de él conmigo, pero ahora ya no me hace falta. Sería un honor que la aceptases.

La chica observó el resplandor de las piedras rojizas. Extrajo la pulsera y el crucifijo con suavidad, y se quitó la cadena que llevaba puesta para insertarlo en la misma, quedando expuesto el colgante en su cuello.

—Espero que seáis felices, Kôji.

Él respondió a la sonrisa, para después volver a aceptar en silencio una nueva taza de té.

- 4 -

Takuto tomó el sobre depositado en la mesa del despacho, abriéndolo para leer su contenido.

En la carta, el matrimonio le deseaba suerte, y volvía a insistir en que siempre tendría un lugar en aquella familia de la que, esperaban, se sintiera parte, y que si por cualquier motivo decidía regresar, el puesto que le habían ofrecido en la pequeña empresa seguiría esperándole.

La dobló para metérsela en el bolsillo de la chaqueta cuando vio a su hermano pequeño entrar en la habitación.

Yugo había crecido mucho; era listo, avispado, y se le daban bien los deportes. Estaba tremendamente orgulloso de él.

—He sacado tu ropa del armario, supuse que así te ahorraría tiempo.

—Muchas gracias. La verdad es que me viene de perlas.

De pronto, el temple del joven pareció esfumarse.

—Entonces… ¿vas a irte a Londres?

—Sí, quiero probar suerte. Buscarme un trabajo, algún equipo donde empezar a jugar. Aquí me resultaría imposible.

El adolescente apretó los puños. Llevaba mucho tiempo conteniéndose, y pese a que trató de evitarlo, estalló sin remedio.

—Te vas por él, ¿no? ¿Y qué pasa con Serika y conmigo? ¿Es que no nos quieres tanto como a Kôji?

Takuto permaneció frente a él, viendo cómo lágrimas de rabia e impotencia recorrían su rostro. Llevó una mano hacia su cabeza, tratando de calmarle.

—No vuelvas a decir eso. Vosotros sois mis hermanos, lo que más me importa en el mundo, pero Kôji… es mi pareja —dijo, sintiéndose extraño ante aquella afirmación, aunque le hizo ganar en confianza para proseguir sus palabras— El que esté con él no implica que te quiera menos a ti, o a Serika. Japón es demasiado asfixiante para la vida que quiero llevar, ¿lo entiendes, verdad? Tú mismo me has dicho que no debo renunciar a mis sueños.

Yugo miraba hacia el suelo, rompiendo a llorar tras abrazarse con fuerza a su cintura.

—Perdóname… es que te voy a echar mucho de menos.

—Y yo a ti, idiota —contestó mientras le estrechaba.

Se quedaron a solas un buen rato, prolongando así una despedida que desde un principio se adivinaba difícil.

- 5 -

—¿Lo lleváis todo? —preguntó Serika, revisando por décima vez los documentos.

El claxon del taxi que habían pedido por teléfono anunció su llegada. Cogiendo cuantos bultos pudo, Yugo salió hacia el exterior con la intención de dejarlos en el maletero. Los demás hicieron acopio de imitarle, y pronto la inminente partida estuvo preparada.

Takuto llenó de besos las mejillas de su hermana, momento que aprovechó el más joven de los presentes para hablar a su cuñado en tono más bien confidente.

—Una sola penuria más y no te lo perdono.

—Lo mismo te digo, ahora eres el hombre de la casa —respondió Kôji, con su habitual e intimidante pose.

Yugo enrojeció hasta las orejas, y no añadió nada más. Volvió a despedirse de Takuto para dejarle entrar en el coche y agitar la mano junto a Serika, la cual se limpiaba las lágrimas discretamente.

—Míralo por el lado bueno: ahora tenemos una excusa para viajar al extranjero —comentó ella.

Y mientras los dos entraban en su refugio, Kôji buscaba en su cartera algo que esperaba encontrar. En efecto, Shibuya no le había decepcionado, nunca lo había hecho. En su interior había dinero en efectivo suficiente para el desplazamiento y comprar los pasajes de avión, todo ello acompañado de una pequeña nota.

_Adminístralo bien. Invita la casa._

Lanzó una irónica carcajada, tomando un billete de los grandes y acercándose al conductor.

—Tiene dos opciones. O nos deja en el aeropuerto, le pago la tarifa y se deja sobornar a cambio de unos pocos yenes diciéndole a la prensa que nos ha llevado, o nos deja allí y además del importe, le compenso el favor. El hombre miró de reojo el costoso pedazo de papel.

—Nunca les he visto en mi vida —respondió, tomándolo.

El vehículo salió de las calles colindantes tomando dirección a la autopista. En la parte trasera del taxi, los dos viajeros se miraron.

No hacía falta que lo dijeran, ambos sabían lo que el otro pensaba. Pronto estarían lejos, muy lejos. Y con un poco de suerte, sin que nadie se percatara.

- 6 –

Tras pasar por registros y trámites burocráticos en el Aeropuerto Internacional de Narita, pudieron abrocharse los cinturones en sus asientos de clase turista propios de la British Airways. No habían cogido primera no sólo porque no les alcanzaba, sino para evitar posibles problemas con los investigadores de la prensa y sus espías.

Parecían dos personas normales y corrientes que se marchaban a Europa de viaje cultural, o algo parecido. Pese a lo llamativo de sus respectivos aspectos, ocultos tras sendas gorras y gafas de sol, los que les rodeaban o respetaban mucho la intimidad, o no reconocían en el andrógino joven a la estrella de la música que tantas horas de pantalla había acaparado el día anterior.

—¿Cuánto dura el vuelo? —preguntó Takuto, feliz por estar junto a la ventanilla.

—Unas doce horas. Pero con la escala llegaremos allá sobre las 6 de la mañana.

Izumi resopló. Tanto tiempo sentado le iba a poner de los nervios. Las luces se encendieron y por megafonía se avisó la entrada en pista. Tras el obligatorio mensaje de seguridad a bordo, los tripulantes de cabina se protegieron y el enorme avión se dispuso a despegar.

Mientras tomaban velocidad de infarto, la mano de Kôji se deslizó sobre la morena aferrada a su correspondiente reposabrazos.

—Te quiero.

Él le sonrió, extendiendo su mano hacia arriba, quedando entrelazados los dedos de ambos. La consabida descarga en el estómago indicó que ya habían dejado tierra firme atrás. Por unos segundos, Takuto desvió la mirada hacia la ventanilla, observando cómo Tokio, su ciudad natal, quedaba reducida a un montón de minúsculas luces, como una maqueta de gigantescas dimensiones.

Seguía sintiendo miedo, mezclado con cierta tristeza por haber dejado a sus hermanos, pero a la vez emoción por lo desconocido, y lo más importante: la mejor seguridad de todas, la que proporcionaba el estar completamente reconciliado consigo mismo y la pura naturaleza de sus sentimientos.

_2- Akawa: la traducción del japonés puede interpretarse como "paz roja"._


	6. Capítulo 5: Naturaleza muerta

**- ****Capítulo 5: Naturaleza muerta -**

Para dos nativos de Tokio, una de las urbes más descomunales del planeta, acostumbrados en mayor o menor medida a sus concurridas líneas subterráneas de transporte, Victoria Station no debía suponer impresión alguna. Sin embargo, el pintoresco ambiente puramente británico no dejaba indiferente a nadie. Acusando los efectos del frío húmedo, Takuto miraba asombrado a todos lados mientras cargaba con su maleta, y metía la mano libre en el bolsillo para mantenerla caliente.

Desde ése, el corazón londinense en cuanto a locomoción se refería, partían todo tipo de trenes, metros y autobuses. Trataba de no despistarse demasiado, el viaje había sido agotador y por ello sus sentidos estaban más bien adormilados. Perder de vista un sólo segundo a Kôji supondría extraviarse entre oleadas de gente apresurada que no podían permitirse llegar tarde a la oficina, o ultimaban las tardías compras navideñas.

De nuevo con los ojos cubiertos por oscuros cristales, su acompañante paró a un lado del camino, apartándose lo posible de la multitud para poder sacar la tarjeta del bolsillo de la chaqueta. Vestía totalmente de negro, estilizando su ya de por sí soberbia figura, realzando la tonalidad de la piel.

—¿Sabes a dónde tenemos que ir? —le preguntó Izumi, estirándose, pues seguía entumecido por el exceso de inmovilidad.

Kôji volvió a releer la dirección, consultando a continuación un panel contiguo con el trazado de las redes de metro. El _tube_ era el sistema de transporte urbano más eficaz de la cosmopolita ciudad, habitada en la actualidad por miles de personas provenientes de las antiguas colonias que el Imperio Británico ostentaba en su mejor época.

—Está en la zona de Hammersmith. Tendremos que hacer algunos transbordos, pero una vez allí no creo que la clínica sea difícil de encontrar.

Takuto asintió, mirando de reojo el mapa. No le gustaba el metro, prefería ir andando o corriendo a los sitios, pero no quedaba más remedio, menos en un lugar que desconocía. De pronto, y sin previo aviso, sus tripas se quejaron por el ayuno. Tan intensos fueron los rugidos que Kôji se volvió para mirarle, antes de empezar a reír.

—¿Hay alguna fiera hambrienta por aquí?

—A mí no me hace gracia…

Sonrió, buscando la cartera.

—Aprovechemos para cambiar esto en libras. Come algo tú, yo no debería, por si me hacen los análisis.

Con toda la emoción del viaje, Izumi reparó en ese momento en la operación. No lo había pensado demasiado, y una súbita preocupación se apoderó de él. Si lo que Shibuya les había dicho era cierto, Kôji podría entrar a quirófano aquel mismo día.

Odiaba los hospitales. Detestaba su olor a formol y otros componentes químicos, así como el ambiente impoluto y esterilizado tanto de habitaciones como de trabajadores. Todo quedaba cubierto por un halo impersonal, necesario para afrontar profesionalmente las historias cotidianas que en los centros médicos se sucedían, muchas de ellas protagonizadas por pacientes y familiares.

Como buen Leo era optimista por naturaleza, mas por un breve segundo se preguntó qué sería de él si Kôji no despertaba de la mesa de operaciones. Agitó la cabeza con brusquedad, tratando de eliminar radicalmente esas imágenes traicioneras de su imaginación.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó, preocupado al ver cómo su moreno rostro quedaba ensombrecido.

—Sí, perfectamente —le respondió, tomando su maleta.

Emprendieron el paso en dirección a la cabina de cambio de divisas más cercana, cuando una nueva pregunta le asaltó. Conociendo como hacía a Kôji, y el mundillo en el que se había codeado hasta entonces, le resultaba de lo más extraño imaginarle años atrás moviéndose por Londres en un medio de locomoción que no fuese un Mercedes o un BMW.

—¿Cuántas veces has ido por aquí en metro?

—Ninguna.

Lo decía con tal desparpajo que no pudo hacer menos que lanzar una risita jactanciosa.

—Pues quién lo diría…

—Es la primera norma del artista. Si aparentas seguridad en lo que haces, seguridad será lo que vean los demás. Congruencia entre acción y actitud, la psicología humana es más simple de lo aparente.

E, encogiéndose de hombros, caminó a su lado hasta la susodicha oficina, buscando en el tablero el ratio de cambio exacto con respecto al yen.

- 2 -

—Buenos días. ¿El doctor Foster, por favor?

La recepcionista de la centralita elevó la mirada de los documentos pendientes por entregar cuando la melódica voz de Kôji, con su acento neutro que evidenciaba una incatalogable procedencia extranjera, rompió el silencio de la amplia sala de recepción.

Takuto miraba los interminables pasillos que se alzaban a ambos lados: suelos brillantes y blancos, color que compartían paredes, marcos de ventanas, e incluso los uniformes del personal que atravesaba el lugar.

Tras preguntar a varias personas a la salida del metro y caminar por espacio de unos veinte minutos, encontraron el centro privado. Estaba en una zona privilegiada, rodeado de amplios jardines y arboledas. Más que un hospital, parecía un enorme caserío de retiro para gente adinerada.

—Sí, un momento. Enseguida les atenderá.

No tuvieron que esperar demasiado. Tras quitarse las gafas de sol, el nuevo cliente vio llegar por el pasillo de la izquierda al requerido médico.

Era un hombre joven, no debía tener más de treinta años. Llevaba el cabello rubio cenizo largo hasta los hombros, recogido en una cola baja, informalidad que contrastaba con su estricta compostura. Sus ojos azules parecían ganar en amabilidad rodeados por las pequeñas arrugas formadas al sonreír.

Guardó el bolígrafo en el bolsillo superior de su bata, sosteniendo una carpeta de metal con informes varios para tender la mano libre al altísimo joven de rasgos finos y su compañero.

—¿Sois los amigos de Katsumi, verdad?

—Sí. Hemos venido como nos indicó.

—Os estaba esperando, me ha hablado mucho de vosotros. Seguidme, por favor.

Haciendo gala de intachable cortesía inglesa, les condujo hasta la que era su oficina. Takuto dejó las maletas junto al sofá adyacente a la puerta, observando con algo de nerviosismo los diplomas y títulos que colgaban de la pared. Se trataba del típico despacho de traumatólogo, con su amplio escritorio, algunos modelos a escala de la estructura ósea humana y una camilla de revisión. Conocía bien esos lugares, para su desgracia.

—William Foster… —leyó en la plaquita que colgaba de la bata del joven doctor.

—Supongo que Katsumi no te habló demasiado del proceso —comentó el médico a su potencial paciente.

—No, ha sido todo muy precipitado, pero confío plenamente en él y su criterio. Si me dejó en sus manos, por algo será.

Kôji respondía con neutralidad. La implantación del primer brazo metálico había sido particularmente tediosa. En cuanto al episodio vivido en Norteamérica, prefería olvidarlo. Hina y sus trapicheos habían quedado relevados a un oscuro rincón de su memoria.

Si había decidido volver a someterse a una operación de tal calibre, era por no ocasionar a Izumi más problemas. Le gustase reconocerlo o no, carecer de extremidad le limitaba bastante, pese a que el simbolismo de la brutal mutilación propiciase al incremento de su orgullo.

—Desnúdate de cintura para arriba, voy a explorarte.

Se levantó, despojándose del largo abrigo de cuero y la camisa que llevaba puesta. Takuto permaneció sentado con semblante serio. La tensión de su rostro no debió pasar por alto para el joven inglés, el cual le alentó a unirse a ellos.

—Será interesante que tú también escuches cómo será la intervención —dijo.

Sin dudarlo, Izumi se situó al lado de Kôji al tenderse éste sobre la camilla, dejando la mirada suspensa en el techo mientras Foster retiraba las vendas que protegían el abrupto final de la herida. Apretó ligeramente los dientes al quitar la última, adherida a su carne.

—Por fortuna fue un corte limpio, si el hueso hubiese quedado astillado habrías tenido serios problemas —afirmó el especialista, alumbrando la zona con una pequeña linterna.

—Ya ha llevado otras prótesis, ¿en qué va a diferenciarse la nueva? —se interesó Takuto.

El médico terminó la primera toma de contacto con el miembro a tratar, y se sentó en un taburete próximo, mirándoles a ambos a los ojos.

—Conocí a Katsumi hace dos años en los Estados Unidos, mientras realizaba un curso de especialización en nuevas tecnologías. Verás, posiblemente las anteriores prótesis funcionaban por impulsos eléctricos generados por el mismo aparato. Nuestro hospital es pionero en un nuevo tratamiento, te implantaremos una que estará ligada directamente a los nervios de tu brazo. La novedad en nuestro prototipo es que se vale de tus propios impulsos eléctricos. Si bien no goza de una efectividad exacta, podrá reproducir los movimientos que tú cerebralmente indiques a la totalidad de la extremidad.

—Es decir, ¿podré abrir y cerrar la muñeca, por ejemplo?

—Sí, con la fuerza necesaria como para desempeñar tareas cotidianas. Necesitarás un periodo de rehabilitación para aprender a coordinar los movimientos, pero todos nuestros pacientes han quedado satisfechos con los resultados.

Asintieron.

—¿Cuánto dura la operación? —volvió a requerir Takuto.

—El proceso es delicado. El final del hueso está bastante deteriorado, tendremos que seccionar una pequeña parte para que la fusión sea del todo efectiva. Si no surgen más complicaciones de las normales en mesa, podría tomar unas seis o siete horas.

Foster les contempló a los dos. Parecían decididos, pero notaba en el chico moreno cierta preocupación. Apenas se acababan de conocer, pero el singular dúo le inspiraba simpatía.

—Si no tenéis ninguna pregunta, deberíamos hacerte ya las pruebas de la anestesia general, los análisis y demás. Llamaré a una enfermera para que disponga la habitación que os hemos asignado.

Y mientras el doctor se encaminaba hacia su escritorio para hacer la correspondiente llamada telefónica, Takuto se acercó hasta Kôji, hablándose en susurros, extrañado.

—¿Nos? ¿Asignado? Pensaba que tendría que buscarme un hotel por aquí cerca.

—Esta clínica es un lugar muy selecto. Con el dineral que cuesta la operación, lo menos que pueden ofrecer es una habitación preparada también para un acompañante.

Se miraron a los ojos, alzando el yaciente la mano, colocándole los rebeldes cabellos detrás de la oreja.

—Además, ni bajo los efectos de la anestesia permitiré que me dejes aquí solo.

—¿Estás seguro de querer hacerlo?

—Sí. No pasará nada, no tienes de qué preocuparte.

Apenas les dio tiempo a seguir hablando. Aunque no le hizo demasiada gracia, Kôji terminó por acceder a dejarse conducir en silla de ruedas hasta la habitación en la tercera planta, seguido por un Takuto que llevaba las maletas a cuestas y el coordinador general de la intervención.

—Dora te extraerá sangre y supervisará los procesos, es mi ayudante de confianza —explicó Foster una vez estuvieron reunidos.

Ante ellos, una mujer aguardaba. Sus ojos, de un extraño tono entre azul cobalto y violeta, resaltados por un llamativo maquillaje, contrastaban con su piel cremosa y la oscura melena trenzada. Sus prendas, pese a lo austero de su condición, resaltaban la esbelta y menuda figura.

—Será mejor que les dejemos a solas. Puedes colocar las maletas en el armario. Ven, te enseñaré el centro mientras tanto.

Takuto lanzó una fiera mirada a la enfermera. No le había gustado un pelo la sonrisa con segundas que había lanzado a Kôji, en especial por conocer el efecto de atracción que éste ejercía para con las féminas.

Se obligó a decirse que aquél era el momento menos oportuno para sucumbir a los celos.

—Vendré luego a verte —le dijo, cerrando la puerta tras salir de la dependencia acompañado por el doctor.

Kôji le siguió con la mirada, sin inmutarse siquiera al sentir el pinchazo de la aguja atravesando una de sus venas. Por contra, era algo más que una arteria lo que la joven se encontraba admirando mientras realizaba aquella tarea rutinaria.

- 3 -

La estructura del edificio se asemejaba a la de un enorme rectángulo visto desde arriba, cuyo centro había sido eliminado y sustituido por zonas verdes. Mientras caminaban con parsimonia por los pasillos concéntricos, Takuto se deleitaba con la visión que tenía ante sus pies a través de los paneles de cristal: un pequeño campo de fútbol de césped, con dos porterías de tamaño ligeramente inferior al reglamentario, bordeado por bancos donde descansar y caminos creados por setos y arbustos.

Algunas personas mayores paseaban por los mismos, y unos niños daban patadas al balón.

—Disponemos de una cafetería en la plata superior, una sala de televisión y… —Foster calló, al comprobar que el joven parecía embelesado por las vistas.

Recordó entonces otro de los datos que Katsumi le había revelado en aquella llamada telefónica. Le había hablado fugazmente del caso en algunas de sus muchas madrugadas compartidas en los laboratorios de la facultad, mas cuando escuchó aquello, no dio crédito.

—¿Puedo llamarte Takuto?

—Sí, claro.

Sin perder la cálida sonrisa, el inglés le condujo hasta el patio interior, tomando asiento juntos en uno de los bancos de madera, acompañados por el alegre griterío de los niños que jugaban a driblar entre sí.

—Katsumi me contó lo de tu invalidez. Me parece un milagro médico que hayas vuelto a ponerte en pie.

Él clavó sus vivaces pupilas en el médico, las cuales parecían emitir una luz propia del sol, ahora oculto bajo el cielo gris y encapotado.

—Hubo una época en la que me dejé derrotar, pero nunca renuncié a la idea de volver a andar. He luchado mucho por ello, Kôji también. No existen milagros, sólo voluntad, determinación por conseguir lo que realmente se quiere.

_Época en la que me dejé derrotar…_

Recordaba su intento de suicidio como una laguna borrosa. Había estado a punto de cometer la mayor estupidez de su vida y, sin embargo, más cerca del final que nunca, vislumbró la salida del túnel. El verdadero significado del abandono de Kôji.

_Nunca renunciaré al fútbol, ni a ti__._

Foster apoyó un brazo en el respaldo, observando a los jugadores mientras le respondía.

—Cómo científico me parece un caso muy interesante para el estudio, pero supongo que no quieres que tu nombre conste en nuestros archivos.

—No. Ni el de Kôji.

—Ya hemos tomado esa precaución.

Izumi entrelazó las manos, apoyando los codos en las rodillas y la barbilla sobre los dedos. No solía confiar en extraños, pero en esa ocasión no tenía otra salida

—¿Qué te ha contado Shibuya exactamente sobre nosotros?

—Lo justo y necesario dentro de su discreción: que no deseáis que nadie sepa que él será intervenido aquí, en Londres. Los motivos tengáis no me conciernen, yo sólo me limito a ejercer mi trabajo, pero…

Suspiró. Había escogido llevar personalmente ese caso porque además del reto médico, se sentía en parte identificado con aquellos chicos. Él también sabía lo que era tener el mundo en contra, y tratar de alzar el vuelo una y otra vez. Afirmaba por experiencia propia que los inicios no eran nada fáciles.

—Mi familia no aceptó de buenas maneras que quisiera dedicarme a la medicina y marcharme a la capital. Por suerte, mi tío me apoyó desde un principio y conseguí salir adelante. Ésta es una ciudad muy dura en sus inicios, pero a todo el ser humano se acaba acostumbrando. Me acabo de mudar con mi mujer, el estudio donde vivía hasta ahora no es gran cosa, pero está en buena zona, y dentro de lo que cabe el alquiler es razonable.

Rebuscó en el poblado bolsillo de la bata, y le tendió una nueva tarjeta.

—Decidle a la casera que vais de mi parte.

Takuto se quedó sin saber qué decir. No escatimó en recursos a la hora de prodigar nuevas y sinceras sonrisas.

—Muchas gracias…

—No me las des. Y ahora, con tu permiso, voy a comprobar cómo van en el laboratorio con las muestras, quisiera empezar la operación lo antes posible. Si necesitas cualquier cosa, pregunta en centralita, sabrán guiarte.

Foster se levantó, disponiéndose a marchar no si antes insistir con educación.

—Sopesa lo de la revisión. Me gustaría comprobar el estado de tu columna. Mera satisfacción investigadora.

Él asintió con la cabeza, dejándole marchar. Se había sometido a tantas pruebas y demás conjeturas que la idea le parecía de todo menos atrayente. Sin embargo, si la operación salía bien, quizás se dejase hacer por mera correspondencia.

Se fijó en el número de teléfono de la tarjeta. Tal vez se atreviera a llamar, corrían el riesgo de perder la oportunidad de conseguir un techo con referencias, lo cual siempre era mejor que buscar a tientas, sin demasiado dinero y con unos papeles que tendrían que ser puestos en regla. Pronto pasarían de ser meros visitantes a demandantes de permiso de residencia.

Guardó el pedazo de cartón, incapaz de contenerse. Caminó hasta los tres niños, mirándole los mismos algo extrañados, pues no debían estar acostumbrados a que un adulto les pidiese participar.

—¿Puedo jugar con vosotros?

Los ojos rasgados y la característica pronunciación dejaban patente que el chico era de procedencia asiática. Les pareció simpático, así que accedieron.

—Pero ten cuidado, que la pelota es de mi hermano, me matará si se pierde —dijo el más pequeño de los tres, el cual llevaba muletas.

Izumi se embriagó con el momento: estaba viviendo, al fin, lo que había soñado demasiados años. Se deleitó con el sonido que más amaba sobre la faz del planeta…

El del cuero del esférico chocando contra las suelas de sus zapatos.

Apoyó el balón en el suelo, e introduciendo con rapidez la punta del pie por debajo del mismo, lo levantó por el aire, recogiéndolo con la rodilla flexionada. Hizo un par de malabarismos, combinando pequeños toques con cabezadas para deleite de los niños.

Sintió una descarga de adrenalina al volver a lanzarlo muy alto y elevar su pierna izquierda hacia atrás. En el preciso momento en que el balón estuvo a la altura del empeine sostenido, chutó con todas sus energías.

Para asombro de los pequeños ingresados, la pelota se estrelló contra las redes de la portería opuesta tras colarse limpiamente por una de las esquinas superiores.

—¡Guau, eres genial! —exclamó uno de ellos.

—Ojalá yo pudiera hacer algo así… —comentó con tristeza el niño de las muletas, mientras sus dos compañeros de juegos corrían a buscar la pelota.

Takuto apoyó una rodilla en el césped, mirándole a los ojos. Su tacto para los niños era innato, adoraba a los críos.

—Nada es imposible. Si te esfuerzas, podrás alcanzar las estrellas. Sólo tienes que alzar los brazos sin rendirte, hasta que las toques.

El chiquillo le correspondió con una sonrisa que le alegró el corazón. Pronto los otros dos estuvieron rodeándole, formando una especie de corro.

—¿Nos enseñas algunos trucos?

—¡Yo de mayor quiero jugar en el Arsenal!

Rieron, haciéndole sentir, súbitamente, muy feliz. Varios metros más arriba, Kôji le contemplaba desde la ventana de su habitación. La enfermera hacía rato que se había marchado, y él había aprovechado para vestirse con las sobrias vestimentas preoperatorias. Apoyado en el cristal, la emoción le recorrió por completo. Incluso desde aquella distancia había visto el destello de sus ojos de fuego al lanzar a puerta.

Ese era el Takuto del que se había enamorado, el Takuto que, al fin, volvía a desplegar sus alas.

_Eres un egoísta, Kôji. ¿Por qué lo has hecho? ¿Por qué?_

Los gritos que le profirió la noche en que se mostró ante él tras haberse amputado el brazo se clavaban en su pecho cuales dagas.

¿Cómo podía definirse el egoísmo?

Por él había extorsionado, manipulado, reído y llorado. Había terminado de romper sus ya de por si deteriorados lazos familiares. Le había hecho sufrir, doblegándole a su voluntad, iniciándole en los tórridos caminos del deseo, separándole de Serika y Yugo… provocando indirectamente que el depravado de Akihito le rompiera en mil pedazos en el accidente.

Y volviendo una y otra vez a sus oscuros pensamientos, se preguntó si estaría dispuesto a repetir todas y cada una de esas vivencias, con sus alegrías, sus desgracias y el dolor correspondiente, si ello les llevaba a la misma altura del camino que se encontraban recorriendo en el momento presente.

Se dijo a sí mismo que, efectivamente, era un egoísta, pues su respuesta era afirmativa. Por aquellos ojos, vendería su alma al Diablo sin dudar.

Sentía frío, nunca había estado nervioso ante una intervención. Sin embargo, sus dedos temblaron al tomar un bolígrafo y firmar los papeles en los que asumía la responsabilidad y riesgos de la operación, eximiendo al hospital de toda culpa en caso de fallecimiento.

Tenía que vivir, porque su vida le pertenecía a él. Y juntos alcanzarían las cotas más altas que jamás hubiesen podido soñar.

- 3 -

Izumi miró el reloj que colgaba en la pared de aquel interminable pasillo. No había nadie por ahí, y el silencio resultaba tétricamente agobiante. Alumbrado por el neón de los fluorescentes, terminó su quinto vaso de papel lleno de café barato de máquina. Llevaba muchas horas esperando a que la luz de la puerta del quirófano pasara de ser roja a verde.

Había tratado de dormir en las incómodas sillas de espera, mas le resultaba imposible. Anduvo de un lado hacia otro, matando el tiempo, intranquilo. El ruido de la lluvia golpeó los cristales de las ventanas. Ver llover le deprimía.

Miró la pequeña cancha de césped, empañando la transparente superficie con su propio vaho; de repente alguien abrió la puerta. Era Foster.

—¿Cómo ha ido?

—Muy bien. Ya hemos terminado. Tuvimos que contener una pequeña hemorragia, pero todo quedó bajo control.

Dos miembros del equipo de operación salieron, arrastrando la camilla en la que Kôji, completamente sedado, comparecía.

Verle así, tan pálido y conectado a los tubos de suero, le hizo tener una regresión al día en que le halló en coma a su llegada de Florencia.

—¿Cuándo despertará?

—La dosis administrada ha sido fuerte. No sabría decírtelo, puede que en un par de horas o menos. Le llevaremos a la habitación, permanece a su lado y avisa inmediatamente en cuanto haya vuelto en sí.

Asintió, e hizo el resto del trayecto en silencio. Pronto les dejaron en la dependencia privada tras conectar los aparatos que registraban sus constantes vitales. Una vez ambos a solas, acompañados por el ruido de la tormenta y la penumbra de las bombillas, observó detenidamente el nuevo brazo.

A simple vista estaba muy bien conseguido. La unión con el cuerpo era discreta, la textura de la piel sólo resultaba artificial al ser analizada de cerca, y los dedos parecían cálidos al tacto.

Obviamente, era una ilusión. Como una perfecta naturaleza muerta, en su imitación de la realidad residía la tragedia de la creación humana en un intento de jugar a ser Dios. Se sentó en la cama, acariciando con la mirada los contornos de sus pómulos, su delgada nariz, sus ojos cerrados… el cuello de cisne, los cabellos lacios, sus labios entreabiertos.

Qué hermoso y frágil le pareció.

_El peso de tus crímenes, el deambular con tus cadenas impidiéndome avanzar… todo ha sido un mero espejismo, qué ciego he estado._

Ahora sabía que, simplemente, le quería. En demasiadas ocasiones se había cuestionado qué era el amor exactamente, mas si el estar allí al otro lado del mundo velando su sueño no lo era, pocas respuestas válidas quedarían.

Le acercó la boca al oído, susurrando palabras que tiempo atrás le hubiesen parecido impronunciables.

—No quiero vivir sin ti.

Apoyó la cabeza al lado de la suya en la almohada, y cerró los ojos. Estaba agotado. Dormiría hasta que él despertase, y la primera fase de su aventura hubiese terminado.

- 18 -


	7. Chapter 6: Liberación

**- ****Capítulo 6: Liberación -**

_Seré el licor que bañe tu alma__ en un bautismo de pureza._

_Seré el ancla que te retendrá en orillas donde encontrarás la curación._

_Te he visto sufrir, te he visto llorar durante días y días._

_Seré el licor en el que ahogar tus demonios y salir tú a flote._

_Seré tu padre, seré tu madre, seré tu amante, seré tuyo._

_Placebo, "I'll be yours"_

_ ¡Nunca debí tenerle! ¡Ese niño es un obstáculo para mi carrera! Ocúpate tú de él, que por algo eres su padre__._

Era demasiado pequeño aquel día en que conoció a la que pasaría a ser su familia. Sin embargo, las duras palabras de reproche surgidas de Ayako habían quedado engarzadas en su cerebro, reluciendo como sendos rubíes en una corona de hojalata.

_ Y deja de mirarme así, me pones enferma__._

Recordaba el exuberante porte de la mujer que le había dado a luz: sus rasgos de infarto, su cuerpo menudo, los ojos fieros, brillantes, carentes de cualquier indicio de humanidad.

La observaba posar ante las cámaras, dejándose hacer por los flashes mientras la carne de su carne iba creciendo en un mundo de adultos, saliendo a flote en el continuo maremoto de la indiferencia o la curiosidad que despertaba en los demás.

_Es idéntico a ella. Será una belleza con unos cuantos años más._

Cómo llegó a odiar esas dos frases tantas veces escuchadas, sin apenas alcanzar a comprenderlas del todo…

Pero los días de aviones, castings, horas y horas de mantener silencio y matar así lentamente al niño que era, llegaron a su fin.

_Ven, Kôji. A partir de hoy ésta será tu casa. Te presentaré a tus hermanastros._

Dicho día perdió a su madre, si es que aquella muchacha precoz, esclava de su propia y fatal decadencia, lo había sido en algún momento.

_Él es Hirose, tu hermano mayor. Entrena duro en el dôjo para algún día tomar el relevo de los arcanos y honrar la tradición de los que nos precedieron._

Podría haber sido el final de su tristeza, el instante preciso para que la eterna máscara de su inexpresividad se rompiera en mil añicos, estrellándose contra un suelo compuesto del calor y el afecto de un padre y dos hermanos que le guiaran, mas los dos Nanjo sólo le vieron como un obstáculo en la puja por la desorbitada herencia que algún día les esperaría, y su progenitor descubrió en el espigado cuerpo de su último descendiente el vehículo en el que proyectar sus frustraciones.

Acostumbrado a sobrevivir en un entorno hostil valiéndose de los recursos despiadados de los mayores, Kôji pronto aprendió a sobrevivir: si se convertía en el mejor kendoka del dôjo, ganaría el respeto de su padre y, con ello, la libertad; además de escudarse de Hirose y Akihito, los cuales eran incapaces de alzar un mísero dedo ante el patriarca del clan.

_Sé que me odiáis._

La única que comprensiva se mostraba era Nadeshiko, su hermanastra, con la que apenas había tenido contacto.

Y así pasaron los años, una sucesión de hechos vacíos, carentes de contenido, con un agujero en su corazón que no dejaba de crecer, tragándose cualquier atisbo de emoción que amenazara con surgir.

Ni la rebeldía, ni su temprano inicio en el sexo, ni el desafiar a las acomodadas estructuras en las que había crecido pudieron cerrar el abismo.

Demasiado tiempo había necesitado para comprender la naturaleza del agujero: tras aquella imperante necesidad de llamar la atención a su alrededor, se escondía un clamor desesperado, el de alguien que nunca había conocido el amor.

Nadie en toda su vida le había querido.

Mucho menos los moteros que le vitoreaban en sus escarceos, o las amantes fugaces que acudían a saciar la sed momentánea en la deslumbrante fuente de su fisonomía.

_No necesito a nadie. Sé estar solo. Siempre lo he estado._

Y aquella sensación, su agujero, había regresado para fustigarle durante las oscuras jornadas pasadas entre rejas. Días y días con sus respectivas noches en las que volvía a sentirse como un extraviado en medio del desierto.

_Para mi madre nunca existí. Para mi padre sólo fui una vía por la que transmitir los arcanos una generación más. Para mis hermanos, una aberración que no debió llegar jamás a sus vidas._

El fulgor de sus ojos era el único consuelo en sus horas inmóvil, ausente, transformado en una estatua de mármol viviente.

_Para él… fui un ejecutor._

Un sonido perdiéndose en su propio eco le hizo sobresaltarse. Se miró las manos, blancas, idénticas. A continuación, los brazos, las rodillas flexionadas hacia su pecho. Estaba desnudo, tendido sobre una superficie infinita color plata, de una quietud imperturbable rota por las ondas que sus propios movimientos formaban. Se llevó uno de los dedos impregnados en el líquido a los labios, y reconoció el sabor: lágrimas.

No unas cualquiera. Se encontraba flotando sobre el lago de lágrimas que su corazón no había llorado. Abstraído, se ensimismó en el húmedo tacto hasta que nuevamente aquel sonido le alertó.

Justo a su lado, una gota cayó desde lo alto. El líquido, espeso y de un brillante rojo carmesí, se fundió poco a poco con el agua salada.

Una nueva gota de sangre descendió de las alturas. Y otra. Y otra. Siguió la trayectoria elevando el cuello, y vio la procedencia de las mismas.

Ahí estaba él, crucificado en un aspa perfecta de tosca madera. Sus alas estaban teñidas de negro, y su piel, de un intenso tostado, había quedado surcada por millares de pequeños ríos, los cuales confluían en uno final que acababa en la punta de sus pies, goteando desde los mismos en eterna precipitación.

Tembló como si le hubiesen forjado en hielo, trató de gritar, pero su voz no lograba alzarse. Abierta su boca en desesperado rictus, una lágrima de sangre cayó en su interior, inundándole con su gusto oxidado.

_Quiero que me trague… que el agujero me lleve a la nada, y me deje de__saparecer en la oscuridad…_

Sin embargo, no fue oscuridad lo que encontró. Un blanco cegador se adueñó de sus pupilas paulatinamente.

_¿Me __habré pasado otra vez bebiendo?_

_¿Estaré muerto? ¿Habré llegado al Infierno?_

El blanco dio paso a una mancha broncínea, difuminada, desenfocada.

_¿Estaré… en el Cielo?_

Su vista tardó un buen rato en focalizar como era debido, en gran parte por estar despertando de los efectos de la anestesia, añadiendo el problema de visión que arrastraba en uno de sus ojos por la lesión sufrida en sus días de kendoka. Las lágrimas reales se sumaron al efecto de distorsión en el renacer de Kôji a la consciencia.

Había sido una pesadilla, aunque su agujero seguía ahí. No estaba borracho, ni muerto, ni su angustia volvía a cernirse sobre él. El ángel maltrecho de sus pasajes oníricos se había soltado de la cruz, y sus alas volvían a ser inmaculadas.

_Sí… estoy en el Cielo._

Takuto dormía a su lado; sus respectivos rostros estaban frente a frente, separados por escasos centímetros. No mostró interés alguno en reconocer el lugar en el que estaba, o lo que había sucedido. Sólo quería contemplarle, y continuar llorando de felicidad, temeroso de seguir estando en un sueño del que pudiera despertar abruptamente.

_Tú disipas la ira que me corroe… tú tornas mi desprecio para con el mundo en veneración hacia ti. Llenas con la calidez de tu sonrisa el vacío que me ahoga._

Verle dormir era el espectáculo más hermoso al que había asistido en sus veintitrés años de existencia.

_Tú eres lo único que le da sentido a mi vida._

Quería abrazarle, arroparle con el candor de su cuerpo. Trató de alzar los brazos, pero sendos y agudos pinchazos le advirtieron que no debía hacerlo. Tenía una vía incrustada en uno, y el intervenido seguía compareciente. Una serie de punzadas recorrieron sus nervios. En cuanto acabase de asimilar la magnánima cantidad de analgésicos que le corría por las venas, vendría la peor parte.

_El dolor no me importa, porque estás junto a mí._

Una de las máquinas pitó al registrar mayor actividad cardiovascular. El aviso hizo que Izumi se desvelara casi de inmediato.

—Kôji… ¿desde cuándo estás despierto?

Se le quedó mirando después de haber formulado la pregunta. Tenía el rostro surcado de lágrimas, y la zona de la vía ligeramente amoratada. Estaba tan delgado que parecía propenso a desintegrarse si le estrechaba con demasiada fuerza.

Se acercó más a él. Seguía lloviendo, y el ruido de las miles de gotas chocando contra la ventana constituía una bella y triste oda nocturna.

—¿Por qué lloras? Todo ha ido bien, el doctor ha dicho que la operación ha sido un éxito… —susurró, besando los surcos salados en las afiladas mejillas.

—Te vi jugar con esos niños… —respondió sin contestar— Yo sabía que sucedería, que Dios nunca reniega de sus sagrados guardianes.

Takuto hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de sentirse abrumado ante la eterna comparativa a la que Kôji le sometía. En el fondo, debía reconocer que le gustaba que le llamase así.

_Ángel de fuego… tu ángel de la guarda…_

—Me siento pletórico. Estoy deseando volver a los terrenos, pero eso ya vendrá. Lo importante ahora eres tú. ¿Te encuentras bien? —le habló con queda voz.

—Estoy mareado. Lo veo todo borroso.

Izumi sonrió.

—Normal. Te han inyectado anestesia como para dormir a un elefante. Ya les avisé de lo burro que eres.

Kôji, con los reflejos entorpecidos, no supo si interpretar esas palabras como un intento de consolación o un atisbo de reproche, mirándole extrañado.

—Es broma, tonto. Voy a llamar al Dr. Foster. Veamos… ¿cuál de estos botones será?

Mientras tanteaba sobre el panel de luces, notó que la mano artificial de Kôji aferraba la suya. Sorprendido por el tacto y la inaudita rapidez con que ésta había sido asimilada por el resto del miembro, no pudo articular palabra.

—Quédate conmigo cuando lleguen.

Takuto presionó el botón, aprovechando los minutos que tardaría el equipo en llegar para besarle.

—Estaremos juntos. Hasta el final.

Rompieron la unión de sus labios cuando la puerta se abrió y las luces fueron encendidas. Los primeros momentos del post operatorio eran determinantes, y por el aspecto que a primera vista tenían, eran de lo más satisfactorio.

- 2 -

Llevaba tan sólo tres días en Londres, pero ya había aprendido a recibir con agrado los rayos de sol que se colaban anecdóticamente por la eterna capa gris del cielo británico.

—¡Vamos, pásamela!

Mientras Kôji se sometía a la rehabilitación, él entretenía a los pequeños internos con sus proezas de mago del balón. Pese al tiempo inactivo, seguía conservando el toque ajustado y apasionado que le caracterizaba.

Sonrió mientras los chiquillos corrían tras la pelota. El pequeño de muletas logró arrebatársela al mayor de los tres, y valiéndose de la ventaja de sus otras dos piernas avanzó con rapidez, marcando finalmente gol.

Le subió a los hombros para celebrarlo, recreándose en la felicidad del niño. Deseó haber podido insuflar aunque fuese un poco de confianza e ilusión en aquella diminuta estrella hasta el momento apagada. Lo había pasado realmente bien, pero la mañana ya estaba avanzada.

—Chicos, tengo que irme.

—¿Bajarás por la tarde un rato más? —replicó uno de ellos.

—Me temo que no. Me marcho del hospital, a mi amigo le dan el alta dentro de una hora.

La tristeza se dibujó en las pintorescas y jóvenes caras.

—¡Pero tenéis que seguir jugando! Os quiero ver en la 3Premier League dentro de unos años. ¡Cuando seáis famosos a ver si os acordáis de mí! —exclamó.

Tras despedirles como sólo él sabía hacer con los niños, se dirigió al despacho de Foster. Las maletas seguían allí, y Kôji debía estar al bajar de un momento a otro.

—Siéntate, Takuto —le pidió.

Él hizo lo indicado, tomando entre las manos a continuación la radiografía que le tendía.

—Ya tengo los resultados de tus pruebas, y la conclusión que he sacado es la misma que tenía antes de realizarla. Es un auténtico milagro, tu espina dorsal quedó seriamente dañada, y sin embargo… hete ahí. La ciencia también se alimenta de sus axiomas, hay cosas en las que es mejor no indagar, y dejar que la vida y sus maravillas se abran camino.

Izumi le devolvió los acetatos.

—La medicina me ha ayudado, pero prefiero creer en mí mismo.

Foster asintió. Conservaría en los registros de su memoria aquel caso prodigioso, se sentía incluso privilegiado por haberle tratado, aunque fuese en secreto. Ya le daría las gracias personalmente a su cuasi colega japonés por haber llevado a aquellos jóvenes hasta su consulta.

- 3 -

En medio de una montaña de libros, borradores de tesis, la pantalla de un portátil y una taza de café, Katsumi seguía enfrascado en su próxima entrega. Tenía exactamente trece horas y cuarenta y cinco minutos para acabarla si quería seguir optando a la matrícula de honor y, por consiguiente, a la recomendación para el Seminario de patologías terminales que se celebraría en Boston la semana siguiente.

El teléfono sonó por la habitación de colegio mayor en la que residía. Sin quitar ojo de encima a las letras virtuales, y sosteniendo el asa de la taza con la mano libre, atendió la llamada.

—¿Sí?

—Soy yo, Shibuya.

—¡Hombre, Kôji! Ya pensaba que te habías quedado en el sitio. ¿Cómo estás? —contestó, con evidente alegría.

—No me puedo quejar. Este trasto resulta algo incómodo, pero responde bien.

—¿Cómo os ha tratado el viejo William? Ahora que le han echado el lazo no hay quién le vea el pelo —bromeó.

—Han sido todos muy amables. No esperaba menos de tus contactos.

Katsumi sonrió, estirando las piernas y apoyándolas cruzadas sobre su cama.

—¿Ya sabes lo que vais a hacer ahora? —preguntó con la seriedad necesaria tras el breve y discernido paréntesis.

—Ayer hablé con la mujer que regenta el antiguo piso del Dr. Foster. Iremos a verlo ahora, podemos costearnos la primera cuota.

El manager suspiró, mirando desde su posición cómo Nueva York despertaba a la mañana.

—Tened cuidado, Kôji. Tal vez tengo el instinto proteccionista demasiado desarrollado, pero me fastidia no poder hacer más.

—Ya es hora de dejarte en paz. Demasiados años te has pasado cambiándome los pañales.

Shibuya no pudo evitar reírse, y el alegre sonido viajó desde los Estados Unidos a la selecta clínica londinense.

—Acabaré por echar de menos tus excentricidades. Ya sabes dónde estoy, si es que no acabo sepultado debajo de tanto apunte.

—Tengo que colgar —anunció.

—Dad señales de vida de vez en cuando, parejita. Quién sabe, igual os hago una visita sorpresa algún mes de éstos.

—Cuídate.

—Tú también.

Shibuya se quedó mirando el teléfono mientras el sonido de la comunicación tras haber sido cortada se apoderaba de la línea. Esbozó una sonrisa nostálgica, y devolvió el auricular a su base. Sin más, volvió al trabajo.

En Londres, Kôji terminó de abrocharse el último botón de la camisa. Se miró al pequeño espejo de la habitación: estaba pálido y desfavorecido.

Sin previo aviso, Dora, la despampanante enfermera, entró, cerrando discretamente la puerta. Le clavó la mirada, prendida en incipiente deseo.

—¿Solicitaba mis servicios?

Se acercó a ella, haciendo gala de sus curtidas artes de seducción.

—Necesito que me hagas un favor, preciosa.

En la intimidad inviolable de la dependencia, la petición fue realizada.

- 4 -

Takuto miraba nervioso el reloj que colgaba de la pared del despacho. Foster le había dejado a solas hacía unos quince minutos para atender una llamada del busca, y él ya se había cansado de entretenerse mirando revistas, modelos en tres dimensiones de órganos humanos y demás jerga que podía encontrarse en la oficina de un médico.

El que Kôji tardase tanto le mosqueaba, y mucho.

Seguía sentado en la cómoda silla cuando escuchó cómo se abría la puerta a sus espaldas. Aún sin haberse girado para verle, supo que éste al fin hacía acto de presencia. Su falta de delicadeza para con los pomos era inconfundible.

—¿Se puede saber qué demonios estabas hac…?

Se quedó, literalmente, de piedra. Al darse la vuelta, se topó con un Kôji ataviado con la misma ropa oscura con la que llegase al hospital días antes, pero no era ello lo que le causaba estupor: llevaba las uñas lacadas en negro, y los ojos resaltados con khol y sombra en igual tono azabache.

Con las mejillas encendidas por el enfado y la estupefacción, no le dio tiempo a asimilar que aquel look vamp, al estilo de sus primeros años de astro musical, no le sentaba nada mal. Mientras el recién llegado tomaba asiento, continuó su interrogatorio.

—¿De dónde has sacado el maquillaje?

Kôji le miró, domando a la fiera con el frío e irresistible magnetismo que irradiaba en esos casos.

—Se lo pedí a la enfermera. Como siempre lleva dos kilos de rímel encima, no podía fallar.

Rememoró fugazmente la situación vivida minutos antes tres plantas más arriba.

—La pobre me ha dado hasta pena —añadió—. Tendrías que haber visto la cara que se le ha quedado… seguramente pensó que iba a echar el polvo de su vida.

Takuto movió la cabeza en señal de desaprobación mientras la puerta era nuevamente abierta. Su legítimo inquilino regresaba de la urgencia médica.

—Mira que puedes llegar a ser bestia —le recriminó antes de guardar silencio.

Él, por su parte, acercó el rostro aún más al suyo, aprovechando todas las décimas de segundo disponibles.

—Pero qué atractivo estás cuando te cabreas…

Kôji obtuvo como respuesta un codazo en las costillas en el preciso momento en el que el cirujano ocupaba su asiento presidiendo el sofisticado escritorio. Parecía llevar tatuada la amable sonrisa.

—Bien, Kôji, ¿sigues notando dolor cuando ejercitas el brazo?

—Calambres, algo de tensión acumulada en el cuello, pero nada que no sea soportable.

Extendió el brazo para que Foster pudiese echarle un último vistazo.

—Tiene un dispositivo de aviso. Cuando el gel con el que hemos soldado tu hueso al artificial esté a punto de ser completamente absorbido, se activará. No se puede estimar un plazo exacto, pero suele durar de año a año y medio. En ese momento deberás pasarte por aquí a una sesión de mantenimiento. Es un procedimiento sencillo, en unas dos horas estará concluido.

—¿He de pedir cita?

—No. Sólo hay cinco prototipos como el tuyo actualmente, nuestros clientes merecen un trato especial. Por cierto, la primera revisión viene incluida en los gastos del operatorio.

Ambos asintieron. Era un dato de vital importancia que les proporcionaba cierta holgura económica a corto plazo.

—Os acompañaré a la salida, si no tenéis ninguna pregunta más que hacer.

Como era así, salieron cargando el equipaje. Izumi se sintió realmente aliviado por llegar de nuevo al mundo exterior. El complejo clínico era de grandes dimensiones, pero nada podía compararse a la libertad del espacio abierto.

—Os pediría que tuvieseis la misma discreción con respecto a nuestra institución que la que nosotros hemos tenido en este caso.

—Délo por hecho —respondió Kôji, despidiéndole al estilo europeo con un cortés apretón de mano, gesto imitado igualmente por Izumi.

El amigo de Shibuya les siguió con la mirada unos segundos mientras se alejaban de allí, para poco después internarse en el centro y continuar su jornada laboral.

Por su parte, Takuto aprovechó para volver a las andadas. Seguía alucinando con el aspecto de su acompañante.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan pancho con esas pintas?

Kôji sonrió.

—Estamos en Londres, hogar del 4glam y de 5Ziggy Stardust. Aquí puedes ir por la calle como te dé la gana, nadie se para a mirarte, y menos a juzgarte.

De camino a la boca de metro, Izumi no añadió nada al comentario; su mentalidad japonesa se mostraba reacia a aceptarlo como una realidad. Sin embargo, le bastaron cinco minutos por las aceras de Hammersmith para darle la razón. En tan breve espacio de tiempo, se cruzaron con un punk de afilada y verde cresta, una señora ataviada con pamela que se desplazaba en bicicleta llevando diversos enseres en la cesta del manillar, un hombre de negocios impoluto, y una chica gótica repleta de piercings y cruces.

Con los ojos bien abiertos por el contraste cultural, se cuestionó si aquella costumbre se debía a una total tolerancia, o más bien era producto de una indiferencia absoluta hacia los demás por parte de la sociedad londinense.

Suspiró al descender los peldaños de la estación.

—Entonces, ¿a por el piso?

—Sí. A por nuestra casa.

Ilusionados y sin nada que perder, se perdieron entre la multitud subterránea.

- 5 -

Belsize era lo que muchos llamarían un barrio tranquilo y acomodado. Las casas conservaban un pintoresco aire victoriano, las calles eran amplias, los árboles abundantes. Pequeños comercios se distribuían por doquier, y las pocas gentes que había a esas horas de la tarde no parecían conflictivas.

Siguiendo la dirección de la tarjeta finalmente dieron con el edificio. Su fachada era estrecha, a simple vista parecía antiguo, puramente inglés. Tras llamar al timbre, una mujer de unos sesenta años les abrió. Llevaba su cabello vetado en canas recogido, y sus pequeños ojos celestes denotaban perspicacia.

—Buenas tardes, hablamos ayer por teléfono, venimos de parte de William Foster.

—Oh, los nuevos inquilinos… pasen, acompáñenme para que vean el piso.

Una vez dentro comprobaron que, efectivamente, se trataba de una sola vivienda, pero todo apuntaba a que la habían acondicionado para alquilar las plantas individualmente. La más baja de todas debía ser donde residía la dueña, mientras que las superiores estaban conectadas por una amplia escalera de madera de gruesos peldaños.

Subieron hasta llegar a la entrada del ático. Cuando estuvieron en su interior, quedaron encantados.

No era lo que se decía un lugar de abundantes dimensiones; pese a estar pensado primeramente para una persona, dos podían aclimatarse sin problema alguno. Tenía una sala de estar unida a la cocina, un dormitorio, un diminuto cuarto de baño y un balcón con vistas envidiables. A todo ello, quedaba añadido el que estuviera amueblado en lo sustancial.

—El alquiler son cuatrocientas ochenta libras mensuales, incluye las cuotas por electricidad hasta el consumo medio de toda la vivienda. No se permiten animales de compañía ni actividades que puedan molestar a los demás.

Se miraron. El brillo en los ojos de Takuto bastó para que Kôji terminara de decidirse.

—Aquí tiene la primera cuota en efectivo —dijo, entregándole la cantidad concertada, y comprobando de reojo que no les quedaba demasiado líquido.

La mujer lo contó, guardándolo a continuación en su abrigo de tweed, satisfecha.

—El señor Foster era encantador, nunca tuve problema con él. Espero poder decir lo mismo de ustedes. Para cualquier duda, pueden encontrarme en la planta baja.

—Muchas gracias —se despidieron.

Quedaron a solas. Izumi corrió a abrir la ventana, forzando un poco las bisagras, algo atrofiadas por las inclemencias medioambientales. Se asomó al balcón; desde allí se divisaba el cruce de dos calles principales, y las copas de un frondoso árbol estaban tan próximas que podía tocar sus hojas si se arrimaba un poco.

—Me encanta. ¿Cuánto es lo que hemos pagado, noventa y dos mil yenes?

—Más o menos… —respondió Kôji, apoyándose en la barra de metal forjado.

—Casi lo que me costaba mi primer apartamento en Tokio. Pensé que sería mucho más caro.

—Hay que comprobar cómo están las cañerías. No es el Palacio de Buckingham, pero no está mal.

Estaba acostumbrado a los lujos y las comodidades, mas saber que iba a compartir con él aquel pequeño reducto de libertad se le antojaba el más divino de los placeres.

—Lástima que no podamos tener perro… —agregó Takuto, decepcionado.

—Tal vez si le ponemos una correa a la casera nos sirva de mascota. Tiene cara de terrier.

Rieron, y se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro. Sus personalidades dispares, sus reacciones ante las circunstancias adversas y el conocimiento mutuo adquirido con el paso del tiempo les habían transformado en algo parecido a un equipo. Singular, pero con un proyecto común que les hacía querer seguir luchando.

Por primera vez repararon en los años que llevaban juntos. Ya no eran los niños a los que el destino quiso unir a ambos lados de la reja de un campo de fútbol del colegio, ni los adolescentes que se encontraron de casualidad en uno de los callejones de la capital nipona. Sin embargo, la chispa vital de su madura juventud no olvidaba los recuerdos de lo que había sido su complicada trayectoria.

—Vamos a deshacer el equipaje —propuso Izumi.

Tras vaciar el contenido de las dos maletas sobre la cama, hicieron recuento. Entre los dos sumaban tres vaqueros, un pantalón de vestir, otros tantos de deporte, varias camisetas que podían servir para un momento medianamente formal, otras para andar por casa, algunos jerseys y un abrigo.

Nada más.

Mientras Kôji dejaba abierto el armario para que se airease, Takuto aprovechó para ponerse por encima algunas de las prendas que no eran suyas.

—Mírame, soy una estrella del rock… —proclamó, adquiriendo pose con el estrecho abrigo de cuero puesto.

El cantante volvió a reír, encontrándole irresistible con su ropa puesta. Se situó ante sí y, rodeándole, dejó que el peso de su cuerpo les derribase a ambos sobre el colchón.

—Eres insaciable.

—Lo mismo podría decir de ti… sé que te gusta tanto como a mí aunque no quieras reconocerlo —le respondió maliciosamente mientras le besaba el cuello.

Abrazándole con las piernas, le pasó una mano por los largos cabellos, atrayéndole por la nuca para que los labios pasaran a besar los suyos. Éstos jugaron los unos con los otros, despertando a los sentidos, permitiendo que la piel quisiera ser despojada de escudos protectores para ser recorrida, acariciada, lamida… Kôji se sentó sobre la pelvis de Izumi mientras se quitaba la camisa, recorriendo los dedos morenos su torso.

Sus manos, una de cálida carne, otra de fiel imitación, quisieron hacerle lo mismo, levantando poco a poco el tejido, dejando libre el camino surcado por sus abdominales esculpidos, siendo trazado el recorrido hasta el pecho por un sinfín de besos.

Takuto suspiraba con el mentón levantado cuando oyó un ruido proveniente del salón. Ya que parecía ser el único en reparar en el mismo, a la segunda vez que lo captó dio aviso.

—¿No has oído eso?

—¿El qué? —le miró, con el rostro incendiado.

Hizo ademán de levantarse de la cama, consiguiendo que Kôji, tras varios intentos y de muy mala gana puesto que odiaba las interrupciones, le siguiera hasta el salón.

Para sorpresa de ambos, tenían una invitada: se les había colado una paloma por la ventana abierta, la cual golpeaba con el pico la superficie de la mesita de la sala de estar.

—¡Fuera de aquí, rata voladora! —exclamó el ex-Nanjo, corriendo detrás de ella para espantarla.

Era tan surrealista ver a alguien de semejante envergadura haciendo lo propio que Izumi acabó por sentarse en el sofá, partiéndose de la risa. Con una mano apoyada en la cintura, Kôji le observó.

Quiso guardar aquel momento en su mente, como una instantánea eterna, inmune a cuantas atrocidades futuras pudieran vapulearles.

Se resignó, dejándose contagiar por el buen humor.

—Debe ser una señal divina o algo así —comentó, en alusión a la consabida paloma—. En vistas a que nos ha chafado el plan, tengo una idea mejor. ¿Te parece si salimos a devorar una pizza y a celebrar la noche de hoy? Conozco el sitio perfecto.

—¿El día de hoy? ¿Qué quieres celebrar, que tenemos donde quedarnos?

Sus despistes resultaban irresistiblemente encantadores.

—¿No sabes qué día es hoy? —le preguntó, apartándose los largos cabellos de la cara.

Izumi pensó, reaccionando al cabo de unos segundos.

—¡Lo había olvidado! Es fin de año…

—Vistámonos. Dentro de poco oscurecerá, será mejor que lleguemos pronto, o no conseguiremos sitio.

Asintió, sucumbiendo de nuevo al placer de dejarse llevar ante lo desconocido, y empezar a descubrir a su lado los entresijos de la ciudad que de la noche a la mañana les había acogido.

- 6 -

Las calles vestidas con motivos navideños hacían de la _city_, el epicentro de Londres, un lugar aún más mágico.

Llevando el consabido abrigo de cuero uno, y un jersey azul de cuello alto el otro, se abrieron paso entre la multitud cogidos de la mano, avanzando por el puente que atraviesa el río Támesis junto a los Parlamentos.

Todo estaba abarrotado de personas que querían recibir el año nuevo con las campanadas del mítico Big Ben. Takuto no podía dejar de sonreír; el ambiente era fantástico, el escenario privilegiado y la situación de ensueño. En su ciudad natal nunca habrían podido pasear como otra pareja cualquiera sin que les mirasen con mala cara.

La sociedad europea era muy diferente a la que había conocido en los Estados Unidos, e incluso en su país. Pese a que quedaban ciertos sectores hostiles en el viejo continente, supo que habían hecho bien escapando, aunque la adaptación, como todas, no fuese a resultar sencilla.

Se sentía feliz, y eso era lo único que contaba.

Tras muchos esfuerzos lograron alcanzar el paseo que bordeaba el río, teniendo la fantástica visión de los Parlamentos ante ellos, iluminados por luces doradas. Haciéndose con un pequeño hueco entre la muchedumbre, Izumi se colocó ante la barandilla y Kôji le abrazó por detrás, apoyando el mentón en su hombro.

—¿Te gusta?

—Es increíble, mucho más impresionante que en las fotos o la televisión.

La cuenta atrás pronto daría inicio, y la masa se preparó para el ritual anual por excelencia.

—Quiero que todos los años vengamos aquí —le susurró al oído, combatiendo el ruido.

—Lo haremos.

El majestuoso reloj dio el primero de los doce adioses. Izumi se giró hasta encararle. Se miraron a los ojos con intensidad mientras la gente coreaba y vociferaba.

El tiempo, pese a correr en forma de estruendo metálico y griterío, se detuvo para ambos. Al fin aquel fatídico trienio había terminado, y el nuevo año era estrenado como habían soñado en muchas ocasiones, todas ellas fallidas.

Juntos. Sin que nadie pudiese derribar cuanto habían construido.

El cielo se iluminó con espectaculares fuegos artificiales. Los colores, brillantes y eléctricos, se reflejaron en sus iris mientras los que les rodeaban alzaban la vista hacia la lluvia de pólvora y estrépito.

En medio de un mar de anónima humanidad, se besaron. No existía nada más en el universo para el uno que el otro, y la dulce promesa de aquellos siguientes trescientos sesenta y cinco días que daban así inicio.

Kôji sintió que el agujero de su corazón se extinguía, cicatrizado con cada caricia de sus labios. Desaparecería y no volvería a amargarle, porque a su lado tenía a su guardián, a su protegido… a su familia.

_3- Premier League: primera división del fútbol inglés._

_4- Glam: género del rock surgido en Inglaterra en los 70's. Se caracterizó por la peculiar apariencia de los que lo ejecutaban, con una carga barroca de maquillaje, vestuario y peinados._

_5- Ziggy Stardust: personaje creado por David Bowie, cantante británico, apoderado como el rey del Glam. Ziggy protagonizó muchas de sus canciones, y él mismo actuaba representando a dicho personaje en sus conciertos en aquellos años._


	8. Capítulo 7: Tradición

**- ****Capítulo 7: Tradición -**

Demasiado habían cambiado las cosas en el seno del clan Nanjo desde la muerte de Akihito. La enorme casa de típica estructura japonesa, propia de la clase acomodada, estaba envuelta en un silencio demasiado evidente para resultar natural. La apacibilidad que concedía la falsa sensación de seguridad había sido sustituida por un clima de inquietud.

Dada la sucesión progresiva de escándalos que había envuelto a la familia en tiempos recientes, eran muchos los que habían acabado por desconfiar de la eficacia en el papel de líder de Hirose.

Y es que la práctica totalidad de los guardas personales perdieron pronto la fe en él, movidos por los veteranos, los cuales no hacían sino compararle con su desaparecido padre.

Fue así como el fiel Shigi aceptó con orgullo y determinación adoptar el puesto de protector oficial de toda la familia, aunque tuviese que hacerlo en solitario. Había sido entrenado desde joven para servir, asistir y venerar a quien se le fuese designado.

El honor de un Kurauchi estaba íntimamente ligado a la figura de su protegido. Otros tiempos corrían, muchos de sus antepasados habían estado al cuidado del Emperador y otros importantes cargos del gobierno, mas en una época democrática como la que le había correspondido vivir, Hirose Nanjo representaba el universo entero para él. Su devoción iba más allá de los límites establecidos y esa era, precisamente, la mayor de sus desgracias.

Mas no sólo hasta los integrantes sin vínculos de sangre había llegado la crisis; las oleadas de la misma sacudieron sin piedad incluso a los miembros más cercanos. Harta de ser considerada un mero cero a la izquierda, Nadeshiko renunció finalmente a su condición de heredera de los arcanos, contrayendo matrimonio con un joven de una prestigiosa familia coreana, renunciando a su apellido y marchándose del país, cortando cualquier lazo que pudiese atarla a lo que hasta ese momento había conocido.

Con ese gris panorama, los días pasaban para el primogénito de los Nanjo aún vivientes. Bajo su imponente rostro y su fría compostura, un hombre sumido en una obsesión aguardaba el momento preciso para poder consumar su gran venganza. Respiraba por y para ver caer en el eterno tormento a Kôji. Si era cierto que del amor al odio sólo existía un paso, le odiaba con la intensidad a la que se desea al amor de una vida.

Cuando no estaba en su oficina encargándose de llevar todo lo correspondiente al negocio, entrenaba a su hijo. Él sería el heredero, el escogido para postergar el legado de su padre…

Él expiaría su propio fracaso.

Tan oscuro era el resentimiento y la vergüenza que Hirose todavía arrastraba, que la preparación de su único descendiente carecía por completo de sentimentalismo fraternal. Pasaba horas y horas sometiéndole a la dureza de los enfrentamientos, grabando en sudor, sangre y lágrimas las bases con las que Tatsuomi se desenvolvería cuando alcanzara la mayoría de edad.

En breve, aquel niño de cuerpo menudo y estilizado sería un muchacho entregado a una causa de la que no podría escapar. En pleno siglo XXI, los lazos patriarcales japoneses seguían siendo tan potentes como en tiempos de la resistencia Samurai. Quizás por ello, las cifras de suicidio seguían sorprendiendo al resto del primer mundo año tras año.

El honor nipón era demasiado complejo como para ser comprendido por un occidental. Para un europeo o un norteamericano, suicidarse constituía una forma cobarde de acabar radicalmente con los problemas. Para un japonés, suponía en muchas ocasiones la única manera de mantener impoluta su honra.

Kaoruko lo sabía bien. Provenía de la alta sociedad, había sido instruida en las artes de la caligrafía, la ceremonia del té y la discreción. Aceptó el matrimonio con el mayor de los Nanjo, ocupando su lugar de esposa reservada y sumisa.

Aunque en el fondo siempre había albergado la esperanza de que sus temores no fuesen ciertos, éstos se cumplieron. Durante su embarazo deseó alumbrar a una niña. Así, el paréntesis de efímera felicidad se prolongaría hasta concebir a un varón.

Pero no sucedió de esa guisa. Tras dar a luz a un hijo, su cometido quedó cumplido. Le había dado a Hirose un heredero y, a cada año que pasaba, se sentía menos mujer. Al principio el tiempo que juntos pasaban se fue espaciando. Luego siguieron las ausencias, o las noches de soledad en las que buscaba el consuelo que le proporcionaba su retoño, al preferir su esposo la compañía de Ahikito.

Pronto dejó de advertir su presencia, de mirarla, de hacerle el amor. La muerte de su cuñado fue el detonante que acabó de cernirla a su desgracia.

Marchito su interior, se consumía lentamente; su rostro empezaba a reflejar tempranos signos de envejecimiento pese a la relativa juventud. No había dormido, como de costumbre, y al oír a su marido levantarse de la cama dispuesto a vestirse como si hubiese pasado la noche completamente a solas, no lo pudo soportar más.

Sin incorporarse siquiera, formuló las preguntas que por tanto tiempo se había estado haciendo.

—Ya no me tocas, ni siquiera aparentas una esporádica muestra de deseo. ¿Mi vida no vale nada para ti? ¿Ni siquiera lamentarías la pérdida de la madre de tu hijo?

Y como en todas las ocasiones en las que se había preguntado a sí misma dichas cuestiones, éstas no obtuvieron respuesta. Hirose no se dio la vuelta para mirarla. De espaldas a ella se despojó del kimono, sacando el traje de entrenamiento del armario para abandonar la habitación una vez se lo hubo puesto.

La puerta se cerró, y ella elevó el mentón, decidida. No vertería una sola lágrima por él. Tomó asiento en su tocador, sacando de un cajón dos delicados objetos envueltos en un pañuelo de seda. Ante ella quedó la herencia recibida de su madre, las reliquias femeninas de su familia.

Expuso sobre la mesita un cepillo de nácar y una daga corta. El arma blanca era una auténtica obra de arte, con la empuñadura de marfil tallada en forma de dragón, y la hoja perfectamente afilada.

Cepilló a conciencia su larga y hermosa cabellera, dejándola frondosamente suelta sobre los hombros, y se miró al espejo. Lamentaba dejar solo a su hijo, mas él debía cargar con su propio destino. El suyo era terminar su vida con un ápice de dignidad.

Sus manos tomaron la daga, dirigiendo la hoja en posición horizontal hacia su vientre. Con un rápido y certero movimiento, ejecutó la técnica del ritual de suicidio más antigua de la historia, y quizás también la más repetida, el seppuku.

Una vez la daga clavada en su cuerpo, sostuvo con rigidez la empuñadura, torciendo su tronco hacia la izquierda. Con dicho último proceso desgarró sus entrañas, resultando una hemorragia incontenible que derivó en una muerte rápida, sin posibilidad alguna de reanimación.

Su rostro se relajó, desplomándose a continuación en el suelo tras caer del asiento de terciopelo donde había estado sentada. La oscuridad se alzaba nuevamente sobre los Nanjo, pero ella supo en sus últimos instantes que sólo una persona la echaría de menos.

Pocos minutos después, la puerta se abrió.

—¿Mamá, sigues dormida? ¡Hace un día espléndido, salgamos a tomar el aire antes de que vuelva a nevar!

Al no obtener respuesta, Tatsuomi entró en la habitación, dejándose guiar por el mal presentimiento que le atosigaba.

Todavía no alcanzaba a comprenderlo en su totalidad, pero era lo suficientemente mayor como para no caer presa del histerismo al ver el cuerpo interne de su madre yaciendo en el suelo, sobre un denso charco formado por su propia sangre.

La contempló en silencio. En sepulcral respeto, abandonó el dormitorio con la intención de acudir al dôjo donde como cada mañana su padre estaría ejercitándose, y darle así la mala noticia.

El joven heredero no era consciente de que esa decisión iba a cambiar su vida.

- 2 -

Shigi recibió los primeros rayos del alba en las instalaciones de entrenamiento. Sentado de rodillas en perfecta postura, observaba el brillo vespertino siendo reflejado en la nieve a través de los biombos abiertos. Estaba siendo un invierno abundante, lo cual hacía presagiar que el verano traería buenas cosechas.

Una de las puertas corredizas se abrió. No se movió, permaneciendo en su regia elegancia cuando Hirose tomó asiento a su lado.

—Hermosa mañana… mas qué importa la belleza cuando la tienes ante ti cada amanecer, inalcanzable pese a la cercanía —musitó.

Conocía a Nanjo a la perfección. Le había visto evolucionar, le había visto sufrir reveses, afrontarlos, construir su propio imperio.

El sentido final de su vida era salvaguardar la de Hirose a cualquier precio. Renunciaría a la suya sin dudarlo, no ya sólo por su deber.

Le amaba en secreto, fundiéndose en un único sentimiento la admiración, el proteccionismo, lo fetichista de conocer todos y cada uno de los pormenores de su privacidad.

Posiblemente, estaba al tanto de más secretos sobre él que su esposa, y de muchos más de los que ésta llegaría a vislumbrar. Eso le hacía sentirse en cierto modo eufórico, pues en su fuero interno ardía la llama de saber que le pertenecía.

La sensualidad de su voz era un mal al que estaba acostumbrado. Sin embargo, el tono con el que esas palabras habían sido pronunciadas tenía un tercer sentido que no pudo captar. Giró su rostro moreno y anguloso, topándose con el de bellas proporciones de su jefe.

Hirose le taladraba con ojos resplandecientes cuán cristal, poseídos por un deseo que no quería seguir ocultando.

Sin guardas que les interrumpiesen, y con lo que restaba de familia ocupada en sus propios asuntos, no había por qué postergar lo que ansiaba hacer. Él accedería a todas y cada una de sus peticiones, y ello le excitaba en mayor medida.

—Dime, Shigi… —le susurró al oído, acercando el cuerpo al suyo— ¿estarías dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por mí?

Su guardaespaldas creyó estremecerse ante el incipiente contacto.

—Sin dudarlo.

—Cualquier cosa, ¿hasta postrarte a mi voluntad, dejarte hacer por las manos de otro hombre?— prosiguió, mientras le introducía los dedos por debajo del oscuro kimono de entrenamiento.

Gimió imperceptiblemente. La proposición se le antojó un insulto para su señora, pero no podía atentar contra una orden de su protegido. Menos cuando lo que más anhelaba era, precisamente, cumplir ésa indicación.

—Sí.

Hirose le tomó de la barbilla, quedando sus labios separados por milímetros.

—Leal y fiel hasta el final… hace demasiado que debí haber hecho esto.

Le besó, sin delicadeza que disimulase su ardiente deseo. Quería poseerle en ese mismo instante, haciendo caso omiso de todo cuanto aconteciera a su alrededor.

Se quitó el traje, y le recostó sobre el suelo de madera a la par que le desnudaba con cierta rudeza, quedando sobre él. Shigi cerró los ojos, creyendo enloquecer a cada segundo que pasaba y con cada centímetro de su piel que iba quedando al descubierto.

Para cuando no hubo obstáculos de tejidos entre sus respectivas anatomías, la erección del patriarca era tan notoria que requería ser satisfecha de inmediato.

—Lo único que tengo que agradecerle a mi padre, es que te escogiera para quedarte a mi lado —sentenció, con un deje animal en la voz.

Sin preámbulo alguno le penetró. Su ayudante y mano derecha se limitó a morderse los labios, saboreando aquel dolor lacerante como una victoria.

Tanto fervor puso Nanjo que no reparó hasta demasiado tarde en una tercera presencia en el dôjo. Desde la puerta por la que él mismo había entrado momentos antes, Tatsuomi le clavaba la mirada. Había presenciado el acto prácticamente en su totalidad.

Hirose le contempló. Fue como si hubiese retrocedido diez años en el tiempo, pues juró ver en su hijo una réplica exacta de Kôji el día en que se reveló por primera vez a su padre: la misma constitución, la misma mueca de desprecio, la misma inexpresividad medida en su rostro.

La ira que ello le provocó no le hizo detenerse, todo lo contrario: siguió embistiendo cada vez con mayor cadencia mientras su descendiente no le quitaba ojo de encima, arrancándole así al niño los últimos resquicios de inocencia que le quedaban.

Tras analizar el rictus de placer en la cara de su padre y la relajación posterior del mismo, Tatsuomi se pronunció.

—Mi madre se ha quitado la vida.

Y tras ello, abandonó el salón de entrenamiento en el mismo mutismo con el que había entrado. Su corazón hervía en furia para con Hirose. Mas como digno hijo suyo que era, la maceraría.

Nunca le perdonaría haber provocado la muerte de Kaoruko. Todavía era demasiado pequeño, demasiado débil. Pero crecería, se haría fuerte, sería el mejor luchador. Y sólo cuando estuviese en condiciones de medirse a su padre y humillarle, lo haría.

Hasta que ese día llegara, solamente podía comportarse como el niño que, pese a todo, seguía siendo. Lloró sin que nadie le viese, oculto en uno de los muchos rincones que conocía, todos ellos inaccesibles para los adultos.


	9. Capítulo 8: Principios

**- ****Capítulo 8: Principios -**

Estaba acostumbrado al pasotismo general causado por saber que podía tener cualquier cosa al alcance de su mano. Desde pequeño, las únicas carencias que no había acusado eran las materiales. Quizás era lo único bueno que había tenido el pertenecer a tal adinerada y desquiciada familia.

Ya en su posición de afamada estrella de la música, con una corte de empleados de la discográfica dispuestos a cumplir cuantos caprichos se le antojaran, salvar un obstáculo estaba a una simple llamada telefónica.

Sin embargo, Kôji tenía la capacidad de salir airoso de cualquier cosa que se propusiera hacer bien, habiéndolo demostrado en el pasado. Le daba lo mismo hacer la colada que componer un álbum en una noche si el fin lo requería.

Por ello era curioso que, después de tres semanas viviendo en Londres valiéndose ambos por sí mismos, lo que más echara de menos de su acomodada vida, la cual ya había quedado muy atrás, era que alguien arreglase por él los trámites burocráticos.

Detestaba las largas colas y sus ajetreos monótonos y estáticos para liquidar papeleo, mas se lo tomaba con filosofía. Takuto, con su desparpajo y naturalidad, compensaba las esperas a golpe de un dominio un tanto tosco del inglés.

La capital era puro contraste: pueblerina dentro de su cosmopolita condición de megalópolis, gris entre el color de sus gentes, abundante en su densidad europea, sin llegar a conocer los extremos de Tokio, ciudad poblada hasta el colapso. Hacía frío, el sol apenas salía, pero daba lo mismo. Era todo cuanto había podido desear.

Sin nadie que les conociera, ni que revolviese en un pasado que, si bien resultaba imposible de olvidar, constituía una base sólida sobre la que reinventar la relación en la que se sustentaban, se sentía seguro.

Allí amanecía muy temprano; pese al cielo eternamente encapotado podía adivinarse la claridad penetrando entre las cortinas del dormitorio. Izumi descansaba plácidamente, su cabeza estaba apoyada en parte sobre su brazo natural extendido y la almohada. Con el torso pegado a su espalda, le observaba desde hacía rato. Se había desvelado y prefirió no volver a conciliar el sueño, haciendo por una vez de despertador humano.

_Podría pasarme la eternidad contemplándote…_

Cuando dormía no parecía él mismo. Su gesto relajado, los cabellos, oscuros y rebeldes, despojándole de una aureola de divinidad… cuántas noches en cautiverio se había mantenido en vilo evocando imágenes como la que ahora recibían sus ojos. Demasiadas para enterrar, no quería reconocer que esos tres años le habían cambiado.

Tanto pensar y pensar acabaría por darle jaqueca. Era mejor emplear el tiempo en cosas útiles.

—Ya es de día —le susurró—. Tienes que ir a trabajar.

Habían tenido suerte. Tras agotadoras jornadas recorriendo los barrios colindantes a la caza y captura de ofertas de empleo, una vez cumplidos los trámites para los respectivos permisos de residencia, no tendrían que llegar a extremos desesperados para pagar el alquiler.

A Takuto le habían contratado en una tienda de reparación de aparatos electrónicos que no quedaba demasiado lejos de allí, apenas a quince minutos caminando. El dueño, un afincado hindú de unos cincuenta años, necesitaba de alguien joven que complementase a su ayudante.

Además, ambos habían conseguido un puesto como camareros en una peculiar sala de copas en la zona centro. Trabajaban sólo los fines de semana unas cuantas horas, pero estaba bien pagado. No tuvieron demasiados problemas para adaptarse a ello, uno por la experiencia propia en la barra, y el otro por conocer a la perfección dichos ambientes.

Así que todas las noches de viernes y sábados las pasaban en _Père-Lachaise_, un bar de ambiente gótico donde al son de Depeche Mode, oleadas de gente de todo tipo se reunían para disfrutar del Londres más alternativo y vanguardista. Aquel antro, cuyo nombre evocaba al famoso cementerio parisiense donde supuestamente estaba enterrado Jim Morrison, tenía las paredes llenas de fotos del vocalista de los Doors; Kôji solía mirarlas mientras esquivaba a clones de Marilyn Manson, pensando que a él no le gustaría adornar las superficies de algún garito similar en Tokio, ni pasar a ser una leyenda por una muerte joven y acelerada.

Prefería entregarse de lleno al glamour de la vulgaridad. Ni todo el dinero, los coches y la fama del mundo juntas podían derribarle de su altar de felicidad.

Le apartó los cabellos de su rostro moreno. Al fin abrió los ojos, despertando a la nueva mañana.

—Buenos días… —bostezó Takuto, incorporándose.

—Métete en la ducha, prepararé café mientras. Te acompaño hasta la tienda.

—No hace falta que vengas, sigue durmiendo —le contestó, ya en pie.

Kôji se enfundó la camiseta. Con la humedad de aquel lugar, pillar un resfriado resultaba especialmente sencillo.

—Tengo un par de cosas que hacer, me queda de camino — insistió mientras se dirigía a la cocina, o mejor dicho, a la parte del salón donde estaba la misma alojada.

Él no añadió nada, metiéndose en el minúsculo cuarto de baño, maldiciendo como cada mañana el sistema de calefacción y a los dos o tres minutos que se pasaba tiritando mientras el agua cogía la temperatura idónea.

Entre los momentos cotidianos que solían sucederse a esas horas desde que llegaran al piso, el tiempo pasó rápido, y pronto quedó recorrida la distancia que les separaba del lugar donde Takuto trabajaba hasta las cuatro o cinco de la tarde, según el volumen de pedidos a atender que tuviesen. Justo en la esquina se despidieron.

—¿Me esperas para comer? —preguntó Izumi metiendo las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo, pues la mañana era especialmente fría.

—Sí, iré a comprar después. Que tengas buen día.

Le sonrió mientras se alejaba para entrar en el establecimiento. Kôji esperó hasta que desapareció, suspirando. La calle pasó de estar desierta a ser invadida por pequeños grupos dispersos de personas que acudían a sus citas diarias. Se ató la melena para que el viento no le molestase, y puso rumbo a su destino.

Ya le contaría a Takuto dónde iba cada mañana desde hacía más de una semana. Primero tenía que concienciarse él mismo.

- 2 -

Izumi era una persona trabajadora por naturaleza. No le costaba habituarse a distintos ambientes, mostrarse amable y entregarse con ética japonesa a su tarea. Sin embargo, cuando el clima laboral resultaba de lo más agradable, su rendimiento se veía cuantiosamente incrementado.

Le gustaba estar allí, en aquella tienda. El dueño era una persona afable, pero con quien mejor lo pasaba era con su compañero, Bryan, un chico unos cuatro años mayor que él. Le había ayudado mucho a conocer los entresijos del negocio, además de combatir los ratos muertos hablando de la pasión que ambos compartían.

Las estanterías donde se almacenaban los aparatos en espera a ser arreglados o entregados eran testigo de sus entusiastas charlas futbolísticas. Bryan le ponía al tanto de las últimas novedades en la liga nacional, a lo que él respondía encantado.

La jornada no había sido demasiado estresante. Mientras despachaba al último cliente, su jefe le indicó que se acercara.

—Dime, Takuto, ¿tienes televisor?

—La verdad es que no. Es un gasto que todavía no me puedo permitir.

El hindú levantó de los estantes inferiores un viejo aparato de dimensiones considerables. Pese a ello, no parecía pesado.

—La pieza que se ha fundido está descatalogada, sale más caro repararlo que comprar uno nuevo, así que no lo quieren. Es una pena, a veces pierde el color, pero poco más… yo tampoco tenía uno cuando vine a vivir aquí hace siglos —bromeó—. Puedes llevártelo si quieres, de no hacerlo acabará siendo diseccionado por mi nieto este fin de semana.

—Se lo agradezco mucho —dijo, tomándolo entre los brazos, cargándolo hasta el almacén donde se cambiaban de ropa—. Hasta mañana, señor Pharvé.

Tras despedirse de su jefe y dejar el aparato en la mesa de trabajo, tanto él como Bryan empezaron a despojarse de los uniformes. Takuto sacó de la taquilla la camiseta que había traído puesta, la de su equipo italiano preferido, el Inter de Milán. Su compañero le observó, pensativo. Llevaba toda la mañana y parte de la tarde dándole vueltas a lo que iba a proponerle.

—¿Tú jugabas como delantero en tu país, verdad?

Se giró para mirarle a los ojos mientras se ponía el abrigo.

—Normalmente sí, pero también he jugado de media punta en el centro del campo. ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

El rubio buscó en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros el abono del metro.

—Es que en el equipo donde juego se nos ha ido el delantero, su empresa lo ha trasladado a Glasgow. ¿Te he hablado de la competición? No es gran cosa, pero lo pasamos bien. Jugamos una liguilla entre equipos de los barrios de la zona, todos los sábados. Solemos entrenar los martes y jueves por la noche —explicó con entusiasmo—. Sé que es un horario malo, pero no podemos coincidir a otras horas, estamos liados con el trabajo, los niños, los estudios… ya me comprendes.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Había pensado que igual te apetecería venirte esta noche y te unes a nosotros. Somos un buen grupo, jugamos juntos desde hace ya tres años, aunque aún no nos hemos llevado nada. ¡Eso sí, la temporada pasada llegamos a la semifinal! Si esos cretinos no nos hubiesen llevado a penaltis…

Takuto le miraba, entre ausente y alucinado. Desplegó la más radiante de sus expresiones faciales a modo de respuesta.

—Claro, me encantaría. ¿Dónde es?

—Vivías por aquí cerca, ¿no? Te espero frente a tu piso a las ocho en punto. Los chicos me van a vitorear, el sábado nos jugamos tres puntos vitales, pero sin delantero no llegaremos muy lejos.

Salieron de la tienda. Con la televisión en brazos, confirmó la cita.

—De acuerdo. A las ocho.

Bryan le despidió agitando la mano en el aire, pero cuando iba ya camino de la boca de metro, oyó a Izumi llamarle a lo lejos.

—¡Te lo advierto! Tengo un grave defecto a la hora de jugar.

—¿Cual? —le respondió el inglés, divertido e intrigado.

Takuto sonrió, antes de emprender definitivamente camino a casa.

—Que me niego a perder.

- 3 -

Kôji escuchó el sonido de las llaves al otro lado de la puerta. Estaba terminando de poner los cubiertos, volviendo a sus días de amo de casa un tanto abrumador y especial. Qué ganas tenía de que llegase, y no por acallar las quejas de su propio estómago…

—¿Y eso? —le preguntó al ver el trasto que portaba.

—Me lo ha dado mi jefe, no lo querían. He pensado que no nos vendría mal tener tele, como la gente normal.

En realidad, era la excusa perfecta para tragarse cuantos partidos fueran retransmitidos.

La dejó en el suelo y, al levantarse, Kôji le estrechó con fuerza, besándole hasta dejarle sin aliento. Correspondió rodeando su estrecha cintura, prolongando la unión de sus labios hasta que sus entrañas volvieron a quejarse.

—Te he echado de menos…

—Anda, vamos a comer, que me muero de hambre. Aunque no sé qué es peor, si morirme de eso o por lo que has preparado.

Se rió. Afortunadamente las dotes de Kôji ante el fogón habían mejorado desde aquella ocasión en que se chamuscó las puntas del cabello con el fuego de la cocina.

Mientras éste depositaba en la mesa de la cocina la ensalada, Takuto fue a la estantería próxima con la intención de sacar unos salvamanteles. Dado que no estaban en su sitio abrió un par de cajones, buscándolos. Dio con ellos, pero antes se topó con algo que no recordaba haber traído en sus maletas.

—¿Qué es esto? —le preguntó, sacando lo que parecían ser unos libros de texto y una gruesa libreta con aspecto de estar siendo usada.

Kôji siguió a lo suyo, sentándose con algo de fastidio.

—Se me ha estropeado la sorpresa.

—¿Y bien? —replicó, acompañándole en el gesto, empezando a servir el tardío almuerzo.

—Me he matriculado en una academia para adultos. Voy a terminar aquí el bachillerato, hay un examen dentro de cinco meses. Si lo paso, me dan directamente el título.

Takuto se atragantó. Tosió copiosamente, recuperando el agua tras beber un trago de agua.

—¿Vas a acabar los estudios? —dijo, asombrado.

Kôji asintió con la cabeza. Llevaba tiempo pensándolo: nunca había demostrado interés por nada que no fuese Izumi o estuviese relacionado con él. Cuando cantaba, cantaba para él. Cuando regresó al instituto, lo hizo por estar a su lado. En la arquitectura de su mundo, Takuto era el pilar central, y el resto simple columnas erigidas a su alrededor.

Pero las cosas habían cambiado. Sabía que nada les separaría, y que ocurriese lo que ocurriese, él iba a estar a su lado, porque si alguien se atrevía a llevárselo, recorrería cuantos mares hiciera falta con tal de traerle de regreso. Así que lo había decidido, aceptándolo como quizás el paso más maduro que había dado en muchos años.

—Quiero hacer algo por mí mismo. Además, no teniendo nada estaré condenado a servir copas en lugares de mala muerte durante el resto de mi vida, y no es eso lo que mereces.

Izumi tragó el primer bocado.

—No lo hagas por mí, hazlo por ti como has dicho. Lo sacarás enseguida, ¡pero si eres mejor estudiante que yo! Si no terminaste el instituto conmigo fue porque no te dio la real gana, por vago —le reprendió con su habitual energía.

—Sin olvidar que no me apetecía estudiar matemáticas con una cámara de televisión grabando mis progresos —contestó.

Podía haber añadido que no se habría aplicado en las demás materias porque prefería los _estudios de anatomía_, pero calló.

Takuto sonrió. Se sentía muy feliz por aquella noticia.

—Y por otra parte, así no volverás a llamarme burro —matizó, mirándole con esa expresión fría que daba miedo, y que a Izumi tanto fascinaba.

—Mientras sigas siendo tan radical, lo serás. Tendré que comprarte un bozal, a ver si la vas a armar con tus profesores o lo que tengas.

Rieron, mientras seguían comiendo y contando demás detalles de lo que había supuesto las respectivas mañanas.

- 4 -

—¿Seguro que no quieres venirte?

Kôji le recorrió con la mirada. Vestido con las viejas botas de fútbol, pantalones cortos y el impetuoso abrigo, Takuto estaba radiante. Ni las ropas más sofisticadas podían competir con lo deslumbrante de su expresión. Le encontraba tan irresistible que ardía en deseos de postrarle en la mesa próxima y hacerle suyo hasta caer rendido de puro agotamiento, pero no sería justo.

—Me quedaré a estudiar. Tengo mucho temario que ir liquidando.

—Vale. Supongo que volveré sobre las diez o algo así. Que te sea leve —se despidió, ansioso.

Antes de que saliera por el marco de la puerta, Kôji le sostuvo por la muñeca para besarle.

—A por todas.

Cerró mientras Izumi bajaba las escaleras a toda velocidad, y se asomó al ventanal del balcón. Pudo ver a su compañero de trabajo; iba vestido de forma similar, con el habitual equipamiento básico deportivo, y llevaba el cabello corto, de un rubio ceniza muy británico. Los dos parecían rebosar de júbilo cuando marcharon rumbo a los humildes campos donde entrenaban.

Kôji les siguió con la mirada hasta que hubieron quedado lejos, sorprendiéndose por el hecho de no sentirse celoso. Confiaba completamente en él, y verle desplegar las alas en todo su poderío era lo que más deseaba. Los días de rivalidad con el fútbol en la carrera de ocupar toda su mente y corazón habían llegado a su término.

Sabía que lo era todo para él, porque el fútbol era parte de Izumi, y era al auténtico Izumi al que amaba con pasión desmedida.

Takuto tenía algo que le enriquecía, que le insuflaba la fuerza vital que luego empleaba en alimentar el amor de ambos. Y Kôji sentía algo en su interior que le confundía. Él también quería encontrar ese algo que conformase su aportación individualista a la pareja. Al fin lo había comprendido, valía más tarde que nunca: lo principal en una relación de dos, era la evolución de cada miembro por separado.

Izumi seguiría siendo la estrella de mayor brillo en su galaxia, pero sentía la necesidad de encontrar aquello que le otorgara más luz con la que alumbrarle. En el fondo, conocía la solución a esa incertidumbre, pero aún no había llegado el momento de aplicarla.

Los años y las circunstancia le habían enseñado a esperar si merecía la pena.

- 5 -

Bryan y Takuto caminaron juntos hacia la zona de parques y jardines del sur de Belsize. La oscuridad se cernía por doquier, mitigada por las farolas que alumbraban trémulamente los parajes exteriores.

Los ingleses habían inventado el _soccer_ hacía más de un siglo, propagándolo por medio globo. Eran muchos los países donde la fiebre por ese deporte constituía prácticamente la afición nacional, mas no podía compararse con el clamor de aquellas tierras. El fútbol era como un rito sagrado que requería constancia, dedicación y elegancia a partes iguales. Todos, desde los niños que daban sus primeras patadas en los barrios de menor categoría, hasta las súper estrellas de los principales equipos, lo sabían. Por ello, el jugar de los ingleses resultaba único e inconfundible en su velocidad e inteligencia.

Llevaba tantos años alejado de los terrenos de juego que aquellos modestos parajes de entrenamiento le parecieron el paraíso. Siguió a Bryan hasta que hubieron llegado al lugar donde tanto él como sus amigos se dedicaban a su hobby preferido. Ante Takuto se mostraba una vasta extensión de césped, dividida en varios campos de tamaño reglamentario, con porterías en buen estado, gradas aceptables para unos cientos de espectadores y los consabidos banquillos y vestuarios. Un equipo juvenil daba vueltas alrededor del campo contiguo, y un grupo de hombres de diversas procedencias y edades aguardaban en el central. Uno de ellos se giró hacia los recién llegados, recibiéndolos con júbilo.

—¡No me lo puedo creer, has llegado a tiempo! ¿Es que quieres dar falsas impresiones, Bryan?

Éste rió, y se acercó a saludar a su equipo. Izumi aguardó ante los que pronto pasarían a ser sus compañeros.

—Éste es Takuto, el chico del que os hablé. Trabaja conmigo en la tienda.

Uno a uno se fueron presentando, estrechándole la mano con firmeza. Scott, representante de una compañía de suministros que a sus casi cuarenta años ejercía como portero, se interesó por saber más de él.

—¿Y cómo se juega al fútbol en Japón? He oído que se está convirtiendo en un fenómeno de masas.

Izumi respondió, entusiasmado.

—Se está haciendo cada vez más popular, pero no puede compararse con el nivel que hay aquí en Europa. Bryan me ha dicho que no tenéis delantero.

—No. Cosas de ser amateur, ya sabes… —bromeó otro— ¡Mirad, por ahí llegan Matt y Rob!

Los once estuvieron al fin reunidos. Como pudo pronto comprobar, no eran más que diez amigos que disfrutaban de las horas de balón como vía de escape a sus realidades domésticas; a juzgar a primera vista, él era el único que había sido profesional en el pasado. Sin embargo, prefirió no revelar aquel dato. Ahora sólo pensaba en divertirse, y entregarse a la espléndida sensación de disputar un partido.

—Será mejor que empecemos a calentar, luego jugaremos entre nosotros, a ver si el nuevo pasa la prueba —agregó el que parecía ejercer la capitanía.

No se entretuvieron, dejando los abrigos en el banquillo para comenzar a trotar campo a través. Pese a la relativa inactividad, Izumi no había dejado de ejercitarse en las duras sesiones de rehabilitación. Aunque sus piernas distaban de estar en su mejor momento no había perdido la tonificación muscular, ni sus pulmones la capacidad respiratoria. Podía afirmarse que estaba en buena forma, unas semanas de entrenamiento lograrían que su pesadilla estuviese completamente superada.

Con tanto ánimo se entregó al calentamiento que los demás llegaron incluso a decirle entre risas que no se quemara tanto, pues no era necesario que tratara de impresionarles. Su respuesta les tomó por sorpresa.

—No se trata de impresionar. Si se juega al fútbol, hay que hacerlo con cada partícula de tu ser. No concibo este deporte sin la lucha por la victoria.

Terminó de estirar los cuádriceps, e hizo varios sprints a lo largo del campo. Su vitalidad contagió a algunos, otros lo recibieron con cierta adversidad, quizás porque nunca se habían tomado en serio aquellos entrenamientos, los cuales empleaban más que nada para contarles a los demás los pormenores de sus vidas amorosas o los últimos eventos políticos y sociales.

Poco después se dividieron en dos equipos de cinco con un único portero en puerta. Tendrían que jugar en una mitad del campo compartiendo portería.

—Que empiece la fiesta —proclamó el capitán.

Takuto dedicó los primeros minutos a observarles. Tenían en el conocimiento otorgado por la experiencia su mejor arma. Los que jugaban de defensas eran efectivos recuperando balones arriesgados, y aunque apenas había empezado a analizarles, podía afirmar por la primera impresión que no eran del tipo que usaba la violencia con tal de evitar un tanto en propia meta. Bryan jugaba en el equipo contrario, ejerciendo asimismo de delantero. Cuando le vio avanzar a su lado con el esférico entre los pies, no pudo seguir conteniéndose.

Corrió con toda la velocidad de sus gráciles piernas y su esbelto cuerpo hasta quedar a su lado, robándole de un toque certero el balón. La totalidad de sus cinco adversarios corrieron a buscar lo que les pertenecía, ante lo cual aprovechó para pasársela a un compañero que le venía por la banda derecha.

Sorteó a los dos rivales que hasta el momento le suponían obstáculo, y recibió el esférico que le habían lanzado desde lo alto, parándolo con el pecho. Uno de los jugadores de mayor edad del equipo se paró frente a él, impidiéndole llegar hasta la portería.

Su respiración se acompasó y, por unos segundos, la concentración fue tal que lo único que escuchaba era los latidos desbocados de su corazón. Sólo veía dos cosas: la línea imaginaria que su mente había trazado representando la futura trayectoria de la pelota, y la portería.

Dribló, pasándole a su oponente el balón entre las piernas; cuando quedó solo ante el capitán y portero, chutó con explosiva energía. El guardameta se lanzó tratando de pararlo, quedando suspendido en el aire, pero nada pudo hacer para evitar que la pelota se estrellara limpiamente contra las redes, surgiendo el ruido seco que tanto adoraba Izumi.

Sonrió satisfecho con ganas de más, mientras sus compañeros se miraban unos a otros. El que había sufrido el escape del balón entre el puente de sus piernas apretó los puños.

—¿Qué estáis mirando? ¡No hemos hecho más que empezar!

Efectivamente, apenas habían visto un reflejo fugaz del poderío de Takuto. Los minutos pasaron entre sudor, disparos a puerta, faltas, saques de esquina y nuevos goles por su parte. Se deshacía de sus perseguidores con una facilidad pasmosa, resultando tan escurridizo como pez en el agua, y el fulgor de su mirada al chutar pronto atrajo público externo.

Un buen número de niños y adolescentes se congregó en los alrededores, abandonando sus entrenamientos para observar cómo aquel chico japonés le daba vida propia al balón. Nunca habían visto nada igual por aquella zona de Londres.

Tras una hora de partido, dieron por finalizada "la prueba". Sudorosos y jadeantes, los hombres ocultaron su estupor bajo lo rojizo de sus mejillas.

—Llevo mucho tiempo sin jugar, espero que me aceptéis en el equipo pese a no estar en total facultad de condiciones —les dijo el autor de nada más y nada menos que seis tantos.

Uno de sus compañeros, de procedencia eslava a juzgar por el acento, no daba crédito.

—¿Bromeas? ¡Eres justo lo que necesitamos! Contigo podremos por fin aspirar a celebrar algo más que pasar de cuartos.

El capitán asintió.

—Me gusta tu espíritu. Hoy nos has dado toda una lección de principios. Bienvenido, entrenamos todos los martes, como hoy, y los jueves. El sábado jugamos el próximo partido.

Takuto sonrió. Rezumaba felicidad por los cuatro costados.

—Muchas gracias. No lo lamentaréis.

Dieron por finalizado el entrenamiento. Tomaron sus respectivos abrigos para regresar a casa y así descansar, afrontando la nueva jornada laboral que les esperaba. Bryan se ofreció a acompañarle en el camino de vuelta hasta su boca de metro, y cuando estaban a punto de abandonar el terreno, escuchó a una joven voz llamándole a lo lejos.

—¡Takuto, espera!

Le reconoció incluso antes de girarse para comprobar la identidad del que le reclamaba. Era uno de los niños con el que había compartido las horas de espera en el hospital tras la operación de Kôji. Para su deleite, ya no llevaba aquellas aparatosas muletas.

—¡Qué pasada, has estado genial! —le dijo, entusiasmado.

—¿Vives por aquí cerca? No sabía que estuvieses en un equipo —le preguntó.

—Sí, mi padre nos entrena. Yo creía que no iba a volver a jugar, pero lo que me dijiste me dio ánimos. ¡Ahora nos veremos por aquí, yo también vengo a estos campos! —concluyó, risueño.

Izumi le revolvió el pelo, despidiéndose de él por aquella noche, conmovido por el inesperado encuentro y las palabras del pequeño futbolista.

El niño se reunió con los otros, los cuales aguardaban expectantes su regreso.

—¿Le conoces? Vaya suerte que tienes.

—Sí… es mi amigo —proclamó, lleno de orgullo.

Tras ello, tanto los mayores como los más jóvenes regresaron a sus respectivas guaridas, llevándose el dulce sabor en los labios de una noche que dejaba palpables esperanzas de esfuerzos recompensados en el futuro.

- 6 -

_Nadie lo sabe, pero tienes una sonrisa secreta_

_que muestras sólo ante mí._

_Dibújala, lúcela, haz que con ella desaparezca esta tristeza._

_Me pierdo en la angustia, pero tú puedes salvarme de la locura._

_Semisonic, "Secret smile"_

Kôji se llevó las manos a las sienes, masajeándolas. Tenía la mesa de la cocina repleta de papeles y libros tras llevar dos horas batallando con los textos en inglés. Por suerte, siempre se había manejado bien en dicha lengua, aunque debía reconocer que implicaba un esfuerzo extra dedicarse al estudio en un idioma no natal.

Llevaba puestas sus gafas de pasta fina, pero había comprobado más que de sobra que pronto tendría que jubilarlas. Seguramente en aquellos tres años le había subido la falta de vista en el ojo derecho, le costaba enfocar los textos, y la cabeza le dolía con relativa rapidez. Para cuando tuviese algo de dinero ahorrado, volvería a graduársela.

Le había dado tiempo en un breve descanso a colocar la televisión, si es que aquel mastodóntico aparato merecía ese calificativo, e incluso a sintonizarla y aporrear su carcasa hasta que la señal recuperase el color. No le entusiasmaba ver hombrecillos de cara verde en la pantalla, así que prefería prodigarle algunos toques certeros hasta lograr la tonalidad deseada.

Seguía enfrascado en sus ejercicios de física cuando la puerta se abrió. Takuto dejó las llaves sobre la mesa y procedió a contarle entusiasmado las novedades, atropellándose en su veloz discurso.

—¡Me han aceptado en el equipo! ¡Ha sido estupendo, son todos muy simpáticos y he marcado seis goles! Qué ganas tengo de jugar el sábado. ¿Vendrás a verme? Es por la tarde, tenemos un partido contra otro equipo de la zona.

Kôji se quitó las gafas, cruzando las piernas mientras le observaba desde la silla donde estaba sentado. Izumi parecía una persona completamente distinta a la que había quedado anclada a una silla de ruedas, no hacía tanto tiempo atrás.

La piel morena de su rostro estaba salpicada de sudor. La curvatura de sus finos labios, y la expresión global que adquiría su faz cuando sonreía de aquella manera, hacían que por unos segundos le diera las gracias a Dios por haberle creado. Adoraba esos ojos, y esa sonrisa secreta que sólo él tenía el privilegio de admirar.

—Claro que iré a verte, aun que me temo que no podré quedarme hasta el final, entramos a las ocho a trabajar.

—Vaya, es verdad, lo había olvidado —respondió, pensativo—. No importa, pediré permiso para retrasarme lo que haga falta, ya lo recuperaré.

Kôji se levantó, dando por finalizada la sesión de estudio. Amontonó los apuntes en una esquina mientras Izumi se desplomaba sobre el sofá y encendía la televisión.

—Van a emitir en diferido un partido de la Champions League. ¿Te importa si lo veo?

Negó con la cabeza. Le gustaba el fútbol, aunque no llegase al extremo de Takuto. Mejor dicho, le encantaba el fútbol si era él quien lo practicaba. Estaba dispuesto a compartirle con dicho deporte, en especial en aquellos momentos. Una idea le atravesó, y no pudo resistirse a llevarla a la práctica. Tras ponerse ropa cómoda regresó al salón tomando asiento a su lado en el sofá, escondiendo en uno de los huecos formados por el colchón algo que había traído consigo del dormitorio.

Aprovechando que Izumi estaba abstraído, llevó los labios a su cuello, besándolo trémulamente hasta alcanzar uno de sus oídos.

—¿No decías que nos querías al fútbol y a mí por igual? Tal vez te apetezca disfrutar de los dos al mismo tiempo… —susurró sensualmente.

Takuto le miró, detectando en sus impactantes ojos la inconfundible chispa de deseo que se apoderaba de Kôji con tanta frecuencia. Ya estaba más que inmunizado a su lívido; para más diversión, sabía que Kôji conocía perfectamente lo sexualmente perceptivo que estaba tras haber disputado un buen encuentro.

—¿Vas a robarle el protagonismo al Inter? —le respondió, sin dar señal alguna de querer rechazar la proposición.

—No. Tú sólo déjate hacer, no quiero que te pierdas el partido…

Izumi suspiró mientras su cuello volvía a ser besado, y las manos de Kôji, incluida la artificial, la cual contaba ya con una asombrosa precisión de movimientos, se deslizaban lentamente por su camiseta, despojándole de la misma. No opuso resistencia cuando le sostuvo por las caderas y le levantó, sentándole sobre su regazo, dejándole la espalda apoyada en su pecho, de forma que podía seguir mirando hacia la pantalla mientras los besos se propagaban en dirección a la nuca.

Efectivamente se dejó hacer, entregándose a la maravillosa sinfonía de sensaciones que Kôji interpretaba para él. Se había convertido en un maestro de su fisonomía, trazando una red en la que conectaba sus zonas erógenas con precisión de cirujano y espontaneidad de amante consumado. Sabía perfectamente cuándo, dónde y cómo acariciar su piel, arrancándole suaves gemidos que acompañaban a su respiración levemente ajetreada.

Un escalofrío general recorrió su cuerpo al sentir la desnudez de Kôji contra la suya. Con habilidad y eficacia, éste había obrado mientras él seguía el transcurso del encuentro, en una combinación tan excitante como inaudita.

Le hizo abrir ligeramente las piernas, quedando éstas colgando sobre las suyas. Mientras con una mano acariciaba la cara interior de sus muslos, con la otra tanteó hasta encontrar el objeto secreto.

—Me he aplicado hoy haciendo las compras, no nos falta absolutamente de nada… —volvió a susurrarle al oído mientras abría un tubo de lubricante.

Izumi gimió al sentir como se iniciaba la oleosa intromisión. Cerró los ojos momentáneamente, hasta que se le fue indicado que los abriera.

—Vas a perderte… la jugada… —dijo con malicia.

Deleitado por aquel juego, la virilidad de Takuto ya estaba más que exaltada. Kôji no prolongó los preparativos y, tras cubrirse con generosidad de la mezcla, le tomó por las caderas, comenzando a penetrarle sin prisas, presionándole hacia abajo.

Ambos de cara al televisor, Takuto observaba la pantalla, aunque no hiciera demasiado caso a lo que las imágenes narraban. Tenía los ojos y labios entreabiertos, el rostro encendido, y su erección pronto fue trabajada. Kôji depositó un poco más de lubricante en la palma de su mano natural, dándole placer en forma de crescendo.

La cadencia de la mano fue acompañada por la de su pelvis. El ritmo se aceleró, y aquel que llevaba la voz protagonista no quiso redimirse al impulso del placer, ni forzarse a contenerse. Tras varios minutos de vaivén frenético, llegó al clímax en su interior, apoyando su cara sudorosa en el hombro de Takuto, recorriendo con la mano libre sus abdominales y pectorales. Era hora de que él también alcanzara un orgasmo espectacular. Imprimió aún más cadencia, consiguiendo que su compañero no tardara en seguir sus pasos.

Juntos recobraron progresivamente el aliento, pero cuando Kôji se disponía a retirarse de él, ambos repararon en que la eyaculación de Izumi había sido tan portentosa que algunas gotas de semen habían escapado de la prisión conformada por los dedos de Kôji, acabando por romper la monotonía del oscuro azul de la moqueta con una mota blanquecina.

Se quedaron mirándola, hasta que el cantante, con la barbilla apoyada prácticamente en la clavícula de Takuto, no pudo reprimir un perspicaz comentario.

—Creo que eso ha sido fuera de juego.

Izumi estalló en carcajadas ante la ocurrencia. Contagiado por su risa, hizo lo mismo, abrazándole para luego besarle en los labios.

Había sido la conclusión ideal para un buen día. Se tendieron de lado en el sofá, terminando de ver juntos lo que restaba de partido. Ya eliminarían los indicios de su particular encuentro más tarde.


	10. Capítulo 9: Sex, drugs and Rock 'n roll

**- ****Capítulo 9: Sex, drugs and Rock 'n Roll -**

Sentado en una de las últimas gradas de aquel pequeño recinto futbolístico, Kôji no se perdía ni un solo segundo de partido mientras sufría en silencio, como si él mismo estuviese corriendo tras el balón.

Desde que Takuto llegase al equipo, ese era el tercer fin de semana consecutivo en el que conseguían una abultada victoria. A cuarenta minutos del final del partido, si no ocurría un desastre y el marcador cambiaba radicalmente en contra, los tres puntos obtenidos les clasificarían para los octavos de final en aquella competición amateur.

Los enérgicos gritos de coordinación emitidos por Izumi pujaban por sobresalir entre el griterío general del público. A Kôji le resultaba de lo más peculiar que la afluencia de espectadores se hubiese incrementado paulatinamente en tan corto periodo de tiempo. No debían ser más de un centenar los que allí se reunían, muchos de los cuales eran familiares y amigos, pero un numeroso comité de niños acudía a animar a la joven sensación japonesa que mitigaba la monotonía semanal, encandilando a jóvenes y mayores con su juego endiablado. Aquella semana, sin embargo, se había adelantado el encuentro al viernes por motivos laborales de muchos participantes, aunque ello no había afectado al nivel de asistencia.

Esa era una de las diferencias entre la afición asiática y la inglesa: se podía respirar ambiente aunque el encuentro fuese más que nada anecdótico, por su carencia de categoría. Los hinchas disfrutaban de cada jugada, de cada trepidante minuto, mientras que los jugadores se entregaban con ímpetu. Tras los partidos que había presenciado a lo largo de los años, podía afirmar que se notaba más pasión y técnica en un encuentro amistoso allí que en la liga nacional nipona.

Cuando no se encontraba divagando sobre esos menesteres, su mirada no se despegaba de Takuto. Él coordinaba el juego, dándole rapidez, distribuyendo pases y estructurando las filas. Su carácter salvaje en el césped se había revelado, y los demás habían aceptado su disciplina y espíritu de sacrificio como el arma que les llevaría a ganar algo tras tanto tiempo de sequía. Su mirada de fuego al tirar a puerta, sus cabellos azabache mecidos por el viento en sutiles ráfagas, sus gráciles y estilizadas piernas, torneadas por el trabajo al que eran sometidas…

No dejaba de fascinarle. Sólo había algo que le llevaba a no depositar los cinco sentidos físicos y la totalidad de su alma en él: la obligación de ir a trabajar. Y si lo hacía, era porque necesitaban el dinero. No permitiría que a Izumi le faltara nada, aunque tuviera que renunciar a verle marcar cuantos tantos restaran.

Mientras que el futbolista había llegado a un acuerdo con el jefe de ambos, por el cual entraba y salía una hora más tarde, él debía cumplir con puntualidad británica. Se levantó, mirándole por última vez. Takuto, por supuesto, no reparó en que se marchaba. Ya hablarían en la trastienda para informarle del resultado final.

Se abrochó los botones del abrigo y se alejó del campo. El partido de aquella semana se disputaba no demasiado lejos del pub donde servían copas, así que llegaría andando a paso moderado en diez minutos.

Una vez en la calle, metió la mano en el bolsillo de los vaqueros de Takuto que llevaba puestos, sacando la cajetilla de Marlboro que había comprado el día antes. Hacía poco que había vuelto a fumar, aunque con mayor moderación que antaño, principalmente por el altísimo precio del tabaco en aquel país. Se detuvo en una esquina para encender un cigarrillo e impedir que el viento hiciera imposible la misiva del mechero, cuando oyó una conversación no demasiado lejos.

De un local un tanto peculiar salió un tipo, el cual, ni corto ni perezoso, entabló conversación con una chica en un tono que evidenciaba llevar varias horas en compañía del whiskey escocés. La joven en cuestión no se esmeraba en ocultar a lo que se dedicaba: las provocativas ropas, el peinado descuidado y un maquillaje excesivamente cargado hacían de reclamo en las ociosas horas nocturnas de algunos.

Dio la primera calada y prosiguió su andar, pasando al lado de ellos, oyendo claramente lo que se decían.

—Vamos, nena… demuéstrame que vales tu peso en oro — sugirió sin pizca de delicadeza el susodicho.

Kôji le clavó su gélida mirada. Fue al oír su voz cuando le reconoció. Desde el primer momento en que había visto a aquel tipo, le irritaba. Era el vocalista de los Shocking Waves, un grupo de rock que amenizaba las noches de viernes y sábados en el _Père-Lachaise_. Aquel sujeto le parecía una aberración para la música; trataba de compensar con un intento de provocadora puesta en escena su carencia de estilo propio. Cantaba mezclado las técnicas de estrellas conocidas, y desentonaba con respecto a los demás integrantes de la banda. Cuando les escuchaba pasivamente mientras trabajaba, el desprecio visceral que le inspiraba se hacía palpable en su indiferencia.

Por su parte, el cantante inglés se quedó de piedra por el cruce de miradas, quedando éstas suspensas unos segundos, los necesarios para que Kôji pasara de largo ante la singular y esporádica pareja.

Pese a los efectos del alcohol, él también reconoció al autor del efusivo saludo. Le había visto la semana pasada mientras terminaba de cantar el último tema de la noche. Los congregados en el bar aplaudían, algunos con mayor entusiasmo que otros, y en medio de la multitud, como iluminado con un foco en exclusiva, estaba esa persona, mirándole con una inexpresividad que daba auténtico miedo. Entre la confusión creada por la euforia del recital, el calor de las luces y el público, no supo distinguir si era una tía demasiado alta, o un tío con facciones de escándalo.

Sin embargo, al verle pasar a su lado como si no existiese o fuese una estatua de cartón, confirmó que se trataba de un hombre. Desbordado por los efectos etílicos, su primera intención fue la de ir detrás de él y exigir a golpe de puño una disculpa, mas la sirena que había caído en sus redes no esperaría demasiado antes de acudir a otro marinero si no obtenía lo que buscaba.

Le siguió con la mirada mientras éste se perdía en la oscura lejanía, pasándole un brazo por encima a la prostituta.

- 2 -

El ambiente de alegría era general en el humilde vestuario para equipos visitantes. Reunidos tras haber festejado con el público la nueva victoria, los integrantes del equipo fueron pasando por las duchas en turnos correspondientes. Takuto debía marcharse pronto para acudir al trabajo, por lo que siempre era el primero en meterse bajo el agua.

La brillante y eterna sonrisa de su rostro parecía haber sido esculpida. No era para menos, había sido su mejor noche en campos ingleses.

—¡Eres increíble, Taku! ¡Tendremos que matarnos a entrenar para que no vuelvas a dejarnos en evidencia! —exclamó Bob, uno de los defensas.

Estaban encantados con Izumi. Era enérgico, les contagiaba su inagotable vitalidad, les daba consejos y siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudar a quien se lo pidiese si denotaba esfuerzo por su parte.

Al ser la gran mayoría de los jugadores emigrantes o hijos de los mismos, se había conformado una especie de camaradería, y los más jóvenes querían invitarle a uno de sus actos de hermanamiento fuera de los terrenos de juego. Bryan se sentó en el banquillo a su lado mientras se quitaba las botas de tacos plateados, y otro de los centrocampistas le comunicaba las intenciones generales.

—Oye, vamos a salir a tomar algo por ahí. Nos gustaría mucho que vinieses. ¡Anímate, lo pasaremos bien!

Takuto sonrió.

—Lo siento, pero esta noche trabajo. A no ser que queráis esperar hasta la una de la mañana en el bar donde hago de camarero y pasar un rato allí todos juntos… —propuso.

No le gustaba demasiado eso de salir de marcha, pero se llevaba muy bien con los del equipo, y le apetecía estar con ellos en calidad ya no de compañeros, sino de amigos. Formaban un grupo variopinto y heterogéneo de lo más particular.

—¡Genial! Así de paso te enseñamos a ligar al estilo inglés —respondió el otro, guiñándole un ojo.

Bryan se quedó pensativo.

—¿Pero tú no vivías con alguien? No nos has contado nada.

Otro de los más jóvenes del equipo se unió a la conversación mientras se secaba el pelo.

—Eso es que no quiere presentarnos a su chica porque teme que se la robemos… ¡O que es muy precoz y ya está casado!

Todos rieron. Izumi trató de mantener la sonrisa, pero ésta se difuminó lentamente. Se encontraba bien entre ellos, habían supuesto una válvula de escape para su temor a regresar a los terrenos de juego en precarias condiciones, cosa que no había ocurrido afortunadamente, y un complemento ideal en aquella nueva etapa que estaba afrontando. Si les revelaba la verdad de su vida sentimental, quizás heriría de muerte la incipiente amistad que había surgido.

Pero por otro lado, tras muchos años de duda y de altibajos, ahora se sentía a gusto consigo mismo. Sabía quién era, lo que deseaba, por lo que luchaba, y a quién quería. Si los demás no le aceptaban sin tapujos, quizás no mereciera la pena hacer mayores esfuerzos por su parte para estrechar lazos.

Y no debía olvidar que ya no estaba en Japón. Quería creer que la mentalidad europea sería algo más benévola en ese aspecto.

—No, no estoy casado —dijo con tranquilidad—. Vivo con mi novio.

Se formó un súbito silencio, roto por el propio Izumi al terminar de atarse los zapatos. La declaración les tomó por sorpresa, mas no tardó Bryan en disipar el instante de incredulidad.

—Pues le dices que se venga también, y así le conocemos. ¡Al fin el tipo misterioso se va despojando de su velo! —bromeó.

Lo cierto era que Takuto era más bien reservado en lo correspondiente a su vida privada por motivos de peso, razones que sus compañeros no debían conocer por propia seguridad, al menos por el momento.

—¿A la una entonces? ¿Dónde trabajabas, en el pub nuevo de Odeon Street? —replicó el otro.

—Sí. Esperadme dentro.

Izumi terminó de vestirse, aliviado. No le habían rechazado, ni mucho menos, aunque algunos tal vez tardarían un pequeño intervalo de tiempo en asimilarlo. Se echó la bolsa de deportes a la espalda, despidiéndose. A punto ya de salir, el otro jugador que igualmente había marcado esa noche le habló en tono confidente.

—No te preocupes… yo también soy gay.

Se calló. Iba a responderle que él no era homosexual, pues realmente le gustaban las mujeres, pero que llevaba muchos años con Kôji, el cual tampoco lo era, aunque se había enamorado de él pese a ser un hombre y…

Sonrió para sus adentros. Le resultaba confusa hasta a él mismo la explicación. Así que se limitó a asentir con otra sonrisa para marcharse sin más.

Ya le daba igual no haber salido nunca con una chica en serio, o no haberse acostado por voluntad propia con una mujer, o no sentir atracción alguna por miembros de su mismo sexo que no fuesen su pareja.

La opinión externa no le importaba en absoluto, porque él era feliz. A su manera.

- 3 -

_Père-Lachaise_ estaba a reventar, y el intenso rumor de las almas congregadas se sumaba al estruendo rítmico de la música. El único lugar donde no había que gritar para hacerse entender era el almacén de la trastienda, donde cientos de botellas aguardaban a ser estrenadas.

Kôji estaba bajando una caja de licores de importación de la estantería. Pocos metros a la izquierda, escuchaba la acalorada discusión de los miembros de Shocking Waves. El pub disponía de un pequeño escenario para conciertos, y el improvisado backstage estaba conectado por una puerta de bisagras con el sitio donde se encontraba.

Sentía que el pecho le ardía al oírles. La inquietud que llevaba arrastrando varias semanas no había desaparecido, alcanzando su cenit justo en aquel preciso momento. Llevó a cabo lo que siempre hacía en situaciones como aquella: confiar en su instinto y capacidad para la improvisación.

Al fin la puerta de las taquillas se abrió, y Takuto hizo aparición ajustándose a toda prisa la camisa negra del uniforme. La serenidad de su rostro y el brillo de sus ojos le confirmaron que, efectivamente, habían ganado.

—¿Cuatro a uno? —preguntó Kôji, tratando de adivinar el marcador final.

—No. Cinco a uno, marqué dos más.

En la intimidad conformada por toneladas de vidrio y bebidas de toda clase, se abrazaron con fuerza. Apuraron hasta el último segundo en un apasionado beso, antes de recobrar la compostura.

—Mis compañeros me han invitado a tomar algo después. Les he dicho que viniesen aquí, y que nos reuniremos con ellos cuando acabemos el turno. Quieren conocerte.

Kôji le miró, entre sorprendido y asertivo.

—¿Les has hablado de nosotros?

Takuto se encogió de hombros, sonriendo.

—Creía que se había acabado esconderse de todo el mundo. ¿No te parece bien que lo haya hecho?

—No, no es eso. Si antes lo ocultaba era por los medios. Ahora el que no desee ver que te quiero se puede ir a besarle el culo a la Reina.

Izumi rió.

—Pero modera el lenguaje, que los vas a espantar con tu "sociabilidad".

Respiró hondamente, preparándose para entrar en el mogollón y comenzar a servir copas a diestro y siniestro durante las próximas cuatro horas.

—Allá voy. Deséame suerte y paciencia.

Kôji le abrazó por la cintura de espaldas, cerrando los ojos, resistiéndose a dejarle marchar hacia el deber. Antes de hacerlo, le formuló una pregunta. Necesitaba oír la respuesta, aunque ya la conociera.

—¿Tú crees en mí, verdad?

Izumi se giró. Conocía esa expresión en Kôji: la adoptaba cuando llevaba mucho tiempo maquinando algún proyecto en su interior y necesitaba un empujón por su parte para acabar de decidirse.

En el pasado nunca le había preguntado qué pasaba por su cabeza, prefería sucumbir a lo inesperado. Normalmente, dichas sorpresas eran causadas por derroches de creatividad ó situaciones límite.

Le gustaba ver arder en el fondo de sus ojos una llama de determinación. Sabía que le estaba pidiendo aprobación para dar un paso adelante en un terreno incierto, y él se la daría, sin dudarlo.

—Claro que creo en ti, imbécil. No sé qué te traes entre manos, pero haz lo que tengas que hacer, yo siempre estaré a tu lado apoyándote.

Kôji le besó nuevamente y le soltó. Izumi desapareció del almacén para situarse en la barra y, tras saludar escuetamente el resto del personal, comenzó a atender peticiones.

Por su parte, él volvió a prestar atención a la discusión acontecida en la habitación de al lado.

Brett, guitarrista y cabecilla del quinteto musical, estaba furioso. Debían haber salido al escenario hacía diez minutos y Gary, el vocalista, no se había dignado a aparecer.

—¡Joder! ¡Es la última que le paso! —gritó, lanzando con rabia una púa contra el suelo.

Sus ojos, de un verde pálido, contrastaban con lo negro de su melena corta despuntada y el enorme piercing en forma de pincho que sobresalía del labio inferior.

Liam, teclista, intentaba calmarle. Ambos habían formado Shocking Waves hacía dos años junto con Gary, tratando de alcanzar el sueño de convertirse en profesionales. Sin embargo, la utopía quedaría aún mucho más lejana si por culpa de éste no podían comparecer ante el público y les rompían el contrato. Habían firmado por tres actuaciones más, y contaban con aquel dinero para pagar el local de ensayo lo que restaba de mes.

Liam colocó su larga y lacia melena teñida de violeta. Era el gurú del grupo, el que aportaba soluciones en momentos de tensión. Sin embargo, él también comenzaba a estar bastante harto de sus continuos escarceos.

—¿Y si cantas tú y yo te hago los coros?

—Tendríamos que bajar varios tonos la música y no lo hemos ensayado —expuso Chris, el bajista—. No contéis conmigo, aún me queda un poco de amor propio, no pienso hacer el ridículo.

Brett subió los escalones hacia la tarima y asomó la cabeza por el telón. El bar estaba repleto. Sabía que a muchos de los presentes les era indiferente si actuaban o no, mas el salir al escenario era cuestión de supervivencia. Vivía para la música, cuanto se hacía uno con su guitarra el mundo cobraba otra perspectiva. Parecía flotar en una dimensión etérea de luces de colores, amplificadores y la indescriptible magia del directo.

No quería renunciar a la utopía tan pronto. De no tocar esa noche todo se vendría abajo, y la disolución tanto de la banda como de sus aspiraciones era más que probable.

—Deberíais darle las gracias a ese inútil por haberos dejado en la estocada —dijo alguien que hasta el momento había permanecido inadvertido para los cuatro músicos.

—¿Y tú quién coño eres? —chilló Dave, el batería, a punto de buscarle un mejor uso a sus baquetas.

Todos se giraron. Tras ellos, apoyado en la pared contigua a la puerta y con un cigarro que era fumado sensualmente, había un chico con el uniforme de camarero del pub. Llevaba el cabello largo y suelto sobre los hombros; sus rasgos, finos y andróginos, quedaban incluso más resaltados por su considerable estatura y la profundidad de su voz, de acento incatalogable.

Kôji aspiró una calada, acercándose hasta el guitarrista. El grupo en general le parecía mediocre. Se les veía ganas, pero distaban mucho de tener el nivel de músicos profesionales. Sin embargo, Brett había llamado su atención tanto como el panoli de su cantante. Se movía en el escenario con seguridad, arrancando de las seis cuerdas y el pedal de su Stratocaster sonidos lanzados del alma, desligados de la vacía técnica perfecta de muchos, valiéndose de la improvisación hecha con el corazón.

El líder del ahora cuarteto le encaró. Bastante mala noche tenía por delante como para tener a un fisgón dándole consejos que no quería escuchar. Kôji soltó una bocanada de humo, elevando el mentón sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Al fin, contestó a la pregunta del batería.

—Soy el que os va a sacar del apuro esta noche.

Liam se deshizo en carcajadas histéricas. Quería pellizcarse, a ver si estaba teniendo una pesadilla o era una broma.

—¡Gracias, Salvador, pero mejor ve a servirme un Gintonic! Tendrá huevos el tío, quién se habrá creído que es —refunfuñó, escupiendo sin piedad las palabras.

Los restantes componentes iban a hacer lo mismo, pero Brett no lo permitió. Podía ver el magnetismo que irradiaba el desconocido. Tenía un aura que pocas personas poseían. Su instinto nunca le había fallado y, al verle, había tenido una corazonada. Algo le dijo que se hallaba ante una persona que no era corriente. Además, no tenía nada que perder. La actuación sería un desastre sin cantante, al menos con uno improvisado tal vez podrían apañárselas y camuflar las carencias.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

Kôji asintió. La música siempre había sido su particular vehículo de expresión; sin embargo, la había empleado con fines egoístas para hacer llegar un mensaje a la persona que buscaba. Una vez con Takuto en su vida, seguía cantándole, diciéndole con versos cosas que quizás de otra manera no era capaz. Crear e interpretar no eran más que otros de los muchos talentos en los que era especialmente hábil, y a los que no dedicaba demasiada atención.

Pero algo había cambiado en las noches que pasó en prisión. Su mente componía melodías sin necesidad de valerse de instrumento alguno, y de su pecho nacían rimas y versos, historias que contar, letras que no querían morir en silencio.

Takuto tenía en el fútbol el motor que movía su maquinaria, aportando su parte al ser que ambos formaban cuando estaban juntos. Él llevaba todo aquel tiempo en Londres buscando su propio motor con el que llenar ese nuevo vacío surgido.

Algo en lo que él fuera especial, algo que le llevase a dar lo mejor de sí mismo en aras de ofrecerle a Izumi todo cuanto era, sin trabas, sin barreras. Indagar en aquello que le llamaba y esperaba ser nuevamente descubierto y disfrutado.

Ya no había presiones de la discográfica, ni deudas que saldar con copias de cd's, ni miles de fans que no sabían apreciar la totalidad del complejo universo de sus composiciones…

En cuanto oyó a esos músicos pujar desesperados por encontrar una solución al callejón sin salida en el que se encontraban, lo supo.

Quería cantar.

—¿Qué repertorio tenéis preparado?

Chris buscó la mirada de Dave, alucinando.

—¿Y de qué serviría decirte qué vamos a tocar?

—Llevo escuchando vuestras canciones tres semanas desde que trabajo aquí. Las conozco a la perfección, y ya que no hay tiempo de arreglarlas, me adaptaré —replicó Kôji.

Liam se llevó las manos a la frente, concienciándose para lo inevitable.

—Será mejor que programe el teclado —dijo, yendo a lo suyo.

Brett tomo las riendas formales. No tenían tiempo que perder, o el dueño del antro empezaría a exigir cuentas.

—Reduciremos el repertorio a cuatro temas por las circunstancias. _"Femme fatal", "Afrodisíaca", "Irrealidad"_ y una versión de "_Friday, I'm in love_" de los Cure. Tendrías que tocar la acústica en esa última. ¿Te las apañarás?

Kôji apagó el cigarro con la suela de su zapato.

—No sabes con quién estás hablando… —le dijo, preparándose para entrar a escena.

—Ni puñetera idea… —rezongó Dave por lo bajo, mientras tomaban los instrumentos a toda prisa.

El público, reunido en pequeños grupos de amigos en torno a sus cervezas y tertulias particulares, se fundió en un murmullo al ser cortada tajantemente la música de ambiente. Algunos se quejaron, otros siguieron hablando y riendo, mientras que los restantes miraron hacia el escenario donde los componentes del grupo terminaban de ajustar el lío de cables y distribución en tan estrecha superficie.

—¡Buenas noches! Somos Shocking Waves, gracias por haber venido a escucharnos. Esta noche tenemos algunas novedades, esperamos que os gusten —anunció Brett, obteniendo unos escuetos aplausos a cambio.

Takuto seguía sirviendo en su zona; se había acostumbrado al ritmo frenético de trabajo y apenas prestaba atención a lo que ocurría más allá de los metros de barra que le correspondían. Sin embargo, pudo ver a sus amigos del equipo situados en una de las esquinas, saludándole. Sonrió y correspondió alzando la mano, para centrarse de nuevo en sus menesteres.

La potente combinación de batería, el impetuoso bajo y el brillante punteo de guitarra eléctrica surgieron, dando un taponazo acústico que se adueñó del bar. Para cuando el teclado entró en acción, gritaba a pleno pulmón a pocos centímetros de la chica a la que atendía.

—¿Perdona, cómo dices?

—¡Dame tres! —gritó ella.

Izumi iba a volver a inquirir que hablara más alto cuando se quedó de piedra. Ese grupo había tocado varias veces en el local, pero algo no encajaba… no era la música, tan intensa como siempre.

Era la voz. Potente, llena de matices, capaz de abarcar desde los tonos más sombríos y graves a los más dulces y melódicos. Una voz que aunque ahora se expresara en inglés ante una limitada audiencia, le había cantado sólo a él ante cuarenta mil personas.

Sin dar crédito se giró hacia el escenario, viendo cómo Kôji hacía suyo el micrófono, dejando perplejos a los presentes con su imponente presencia, su convicción y saber estar bajo los focos.

_Vampiresa grotesca, muñeca de porcelana,_

_tus ojos de gata esconden secretos_

_que quiero conocer._

_La sangre de tus labios, el negro de tus ojos,_

_me atrapan en una red deseo,_

_me aíslan en tu temeridad._

_Femme Fatale, heroína de cuento,_

_princesa de película sin luz ni color,_

_a__bsorbe mi alma, llévame al infierno_

_del cielo que se oculta en tu interior._

Bastaron pocos minutos para que la evidencia fuese contundente. No sólo Takuto junto al resto de los presentes lo percibieron, sino lo que era más importante, lo sintieron aquellos que se encontraban sobre el escenario: era cierto que debido a la primera y fortuita toma de contacto había mucho que pulir, pero el rock sólido con toques de gótico que Shocking Waves tocaban parecía haber sido creado específicamente para las cuerdas vocales de Kôji.

Mucho distaban sus primeras canciones adolescentes de la música que aguardaba en su interior a cobrar forma: él veía percusión pesada, teclados barrocos y guitarras lustrosas, oscuras, protagonistas.

Por el contrario, el grupo había estado buscando desde su formación lo que en tan breves instantes ese desconocido les estaba otorgando: la forma en la que manaba la melodía de su garganta, cómo se movía y su belleza surrealista no dejaba indiferente a nadie. Los presentes parecían hipnotizados, y hasta los más escépticos acabaron por entregarse al ceremonial de la actuación.

Entre los cinco existía algo que no podía lograrse con horas de ensayo y perfeccionamiento. Era precisamente lo que Kôji tanto había echado de menos en los brillantes músicos de estudio y directo que había tenido en el pasado: la química.

Sus estilos parecían adaptarse sobre la marcha, sin pisarse, acompañándose los unos a los otros. Liam y Brett se miraron pletóricos. Tras tanto tiempo persiguiendo el sonido ansiado, lo estaban creando.

Takuto, con los labios entreabiertos, seguía mirándole y escuchándole, hasta que sintió que la chica le tiraba de la manga de la camisa.

—¡Oye, que te he dicho tres birras!

—Oh, sí, perdona.

Obligándose a salir del ensimismamiento las sirvió, mas no podía dejar de atender a Kôji. Debía reconocer que no había hecho todo el caso que debiera a su música. Serika le grababa continuamente sus cd's en el pasado para que los escuchara, y ya convertido en su eterno acompañante tenía el privilegio de ser el primer oyente de sus composiciones. Sin embargo, la única vez en que había acudido a verle actuar, el desgraciado incidente ocurrido con la novia de Kunihide no le permitió disfrutar ni de un solo tema.

Pudo captar que Kôji se transformaba sobre el escenario. Para los demás mutaba en un ser divino e inalcanzable.

Para él, era Kôji en su más pura esencia: salvaje, altivo, evocador, beato, blasfemo, jugando a ser Dios en un Olimpo de neón y escenografía, repitiéndole en escalas musicales su eterno conjuro.

Con el corazón latiendo desbocado, Izumi siguió trabajando, comprendiendo por qué le había preguntado si tenía fe en él.

Las canciones de Shocking Waves se sucedieron unas a otras, siendo aclamadas por una pequeña multitud que no estaba acostumbrada a tanta calidad en lugares como aquél. El hasta ahora inédito intérprete se colocó la guitarra acústica y, dejando el micrófono sobre su base a la altura correspondiente, procedió a introducir el prefacio.

—A cambio del favor, me tomaré la libertad de dedicar nuestra última canción de la noche —proclamó Kôji, en referencia tanto a sus compañeros de escenario como a la audiencia.

Su mirada, gélida y ausente, cobró vida, llenándose de ese calor que únicamente la persona a la que iba dirigida podía crear. Takuto la sostuvo cuando le sonrió, confirmando con un mensaje que sólo ellos dos podían comprender que la dedicatoria iba hacia él.

—Abre tus alas, elévame contigo, volemos donde nadie pueda volver a derribarnos.

Antes de que pudiera obtener cualquier tipo de respuesta general, los primeros acordes del tema versioneado surgieron de los instrumentos, incluida la guitarra acústica que Kôji portaba. La precisión con la que podía ejercitar su brazo artificial le permitía marcar acordes sencillos, justos los que conformaban aquella canción que tanto le gustaba. Como una vez le había dicho a Izumi, él sólo escuchaba a los grandes. Y The Cure, clásicos entre los clásicos del rock inglés, lo eran.

Su voz se tornó dulce y serena para volver a cantarle a él, tomando las palabras de otro, en un paréntesis necesario hasta poder hacerlo con su propia lírica.

_6__Me da lo mismo si el lunes está despejado,_

_o el martes es gris, al igual que el miércoles._

_El jueves me da igual lo que penséis,_

_porque es viernes, y estoy enamorado._

_El lunes puedes darte por vencido,_

_el martes y el miércoles romperme el corazón,_

_y aunque el jueves aún ni haya empezado,_

_es viernes, estoy enamorado._

El público coreaba entusiasmado, muchos de los presentes imitaban el look del vocalista del famoso grupo británico. Entre la masa, un recién llegado se ahogaba en furia. Gary contemplaba atónito cómo el tipo que le había atravesado con la mirada horas antes le había robado su puesto, haciendo una interpretación memorable. No demasiado lejos, los miembros del equipo de fútbol del norte de Belsize berreaban entre ellos el consabido estribillo.

_El sábado puede esperar,_

_el domingo siempre tarda en llegar,_

_pero el viernes siempre es bien recibido._

_No me importa si el lunes se presenta negro,_

_o el martes y el miércoles amenazan con desmoronarme._

_Los jueves nunca miro hacia atrás_

_porque es viernes, y estoy enamorado._

Brett, Dave, Liam y Chris pusieron todo su talento y alma en aquellas notas, siendo el resultado un hito en sus cortas carreras. El guitarrista tenía algo claro: no podía dejar escapar a ese tipo.

Kôji cantaba entregándose al público, mientras alternaba los sonidos que obtenía de la caja de resonancia con las miradas furtivas a Takuto.

_Abro bien los ojos, es maravilloso_

_verte radiante para la ocasión,_

_lanzando a lo lejos tu enfado,_

_sonriendo sin reparos,_

_gritar y gritar mientras giras sin parar._

_No me conformo con poco,_

_pues no me canso de admirar tu figura_

_surgida en medio de la noche._

_Nunca me cansaré de contemplarte,_

_nunca lo haré,_

_porque es viernes, y estoy enamorado._

Soltó la guitarra, dirigiéndose al público y señalándolos a todos cuando hizo referencia a lo que sus labios expresaban.

_Me da lo mismo si el lunes está despejado,_

_o el martes es gris, al igual que el miércoles._

_El jueves me da igual lo que penséis,_

_porque es viernes, y estoy enamorado._

_El lunes puedes darte por vencido,_

_el martes y el miércoles romperme el corazón,_

_y aunque el jueves aún ni haya empezado,_

_es viernes, estoy enamorado._

Los últimos acordes se sucedieron, y los espectadores sucumbieron a un mar de aplausos y gritos de reconocimiento. Los legítimos Shocking Waves respondieron ilusionados, sin querer despertar de aquel sueño, mientras que Kôji sólo tenía ojos para Izumi, el cual se sumó a los aplausos y sonreía, disimulando que tenía el rostro encendido. Afortunadamente era un secreto entre ellos dos, y nadie podría explicarse por qué mantendría aquella expresión lo que le restaba de jornada laboral.

Una vez en bambalinas, los chicos del grupo se quedaron parcialmente sin saber qué decir.

—Ha sido increíble, tío. ¿Estás en algún grupo? —preguntó Liam.

—No. Hace años que me no subía a un escenario.

Chris iba a añadir algo cuando el dueño del pub entró sin demasiada delicadeza. Se posicionó ante su empleado con una expresión indescifrable en la cara.

—¿Así que te gusta cantar, eh? Tranquilo, tendrás todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerlo. Estás despedido, chaval.

Kôji se quitó la camiseta y se la arrojó a la cara, no llegando a más el asunto por la presencia del grupo y los cabales del dueño, el cual no deseaba producir destrozos en su propio local. Con algo de prisa por cubrirse, ya que no quería que nadie reparara en su brazo ortopédico, el cantante se dispuso a marchase.

—Oye, si no estás con nadie… toma —dijo Brett, escribiendo a toda prisa en un trozo de papel que tenía guardado en la funda de su guitarra—. Es la dirección de nuestro local de ensayo. Me gustaría que te unieses a nosotros.

—¿Y Gary? —preguntó Dave.

—Le di un ultimátum la última vez y nos ha dejado tirados. Ha cavado su propia tumba.

Kôji tomó el papel y se lo guardó en el bolsillo trasero.

—Me lo pensaré.

Su incuestionable porte musical compensó lo hostil de su comportamiento fuera del escenario, y el conjunto de rock se dedicó a comentar entre ellos los asombrosos acontecimientos. Pasarían las horas antes de bajaran de la estratosfera a la que habían sido catapultados con la ayuda del enigmático vocalista.

- 4 -

Abriéndose paso entre la multitud, vio al grupito concentrado en torno a la esquina más inaccesible de todo el local. Tras tantos partidos a los que había asistido les reconocía sin problema alguno. Para cuando estuvo cerca, Bryan le dio un codazo a uno de sus compañeros, susurrándole al oído.

—Mira, el cantante de antes…

Kôji, con sus imponentes ciento noventa centímetros de estatura y la actuación realizada, resultaba difícil de olvidar. Trató de mostrarse cortés. Si aquellos hombres eran importantes para Izumi, no debía espantarlos.

—¿Sois los amigos de Takuto? —preguntó.

Ellos se miraron, medio asombrados.

—S-sí…

El recién llegado les tendió la mano derecha para saludarles.

—Soy Kôji. Él me dijo antes que íbamos a quedar aquí.

Pasaron varios segundos hasta que los futbolistas repararon en su identidad. Más de uno se sorprendió aún más al ser conscientes de las habilidades de la pareja de su compañero de equipo.

Las manos fueron estrechadas una por una, preguntando Bob al final lo que todos se cuestionaban mentalmente.

—¿No tendrías que estar trabajando tú también?

—Ya no —contestó Kôji, prendiendo el último pitillo que le quedaba—. Acaban de echarme. Peor para ellos, atraía a bastante clientela.

Efectivamente, un corrillo de chicas murmuraban acerca de él. Estaba demasiado acostumbrado a las pasiones que levantaba en las féminas como para mostrar un mínimo de interés.

—Enhorabuena por la victoria. Ahora podré ver la final sin tener que irme a mitad del encuentro —comentó.

—¡Gracias! Ha sido un buen partido, pero todo se lo debemos a Takuto, es un gran jugador.

—No —añadió el japonés, ya integrado—. Es el mejor.

Rieron, charlaron y bebieron varias rondas de cerveza, bebida que Kôji empezaba a venerar, hasta que por fin se acabó el turno del máximo goleador del modesto equipo, pese a llevar menos de un mes en sus filas. Izumi, vestido de calle, se les unió con la facilidad añadida de haber mucha menos gente.

—Menuda noche, ha sido de locos… —proclamó mientras se apoyaba en los hombros de Kôji, dejando caer parcialmente el peso de su cuerpo sobre él.

Ambos se miraron. Tenían mucho de lo que hablar, mas sus ojos se dijeron mutuamente que luego lo harían.

—¿Os habéis presentado? —preguntó.

—¡Sí, sí! Kôji ya es un viejo amigo nuestro —exclamaron algunos, ayudados por el alcohol.

Tras pasar un buen rato, Izumi pudo ser finalmente raptado hacia un rincón apartado. Kôji le besó con discreción, no quería que el todavía jefe de Takuto tomara cartas en el asunto por la relación de ambos si les veía.

—Me han despedido —comentó con tristeza.

Lo cierto era que le daba igual, pero era un dinero que realmente necesitaban.

—¿Qué más da? Has estado fantástico, nunca te había visto cantar con tantas ganas —contestó, hablándole al oído para combatir el ruido.

El futbolista le miró intensamente. Le conocía a la perfección.

—Desde el principio tu intención era subirte ahí arriba, ¿verdad? Debí haberme dado cuenta antes.

Obtuvo una sonrisa como respuesta.

—Únete a ese grupo, me gusta la forma en que me miras cuando cantas para mí.

Kôji acarició su rostro. Aquellas palabras constituían las alas a las que antes había hecho mención. Él le elevaría, y ambos alcanzarían cotas desde las que contemplar el mundo en la seguridad de la unión.

—Debes estar cansado. ¿Nos vamos a casa?

Izumi asintió con la cabeza. Demasiadas emociones fuertes acumuladas.

Se acercaron hasta los demás, pero al llegar a la altura de los mismos, alguien tocó a Kôji en el hombro, haciéndole volverse.

—¿Quién… cojones… te crees… que eres…?

Gracias a sus reflejos cultivados en el estudio y práctica del kendo y el kárate, Kôji esquivó el puñetazo, cuya trayectoria apuntaba directamente a su cara.

Los Shocking Waves, quienes tenían la intención de hablar con el que esperaban fuese su nuevo vocalista, corrieron a contener la descomunal ira de Gary, el cual estaba aún más bebido que durante el concierto.

—¡Gary! ¿Qué haces? —preguntó con rabia Dave.

Él, borracho, se soltó, recriminando a su ya ex – banda.

—¡Traidores! ¡Me habéis vendido por este don nadie!

Kôji le clavó de nuevo su gélida mirada de desprecio.

—No soy yo quien se va de putas y deja a sus compañeros tirados antes de una actuación.

El inglés apretó los dientes y se abalanzó sobre él. El puño de Kôji, curtido en demasiadas peleas desde edad muy temprana, impactó de lleno en su rostro, derribándole. Chris y Brett redujeron al caído mientras que Takuto, arropado por los miembros de su equipo, sostuvo al otro implicado.

—¡Ya basta, Kôji! —gritó.

Liam puso fin al encontronazo.

—Esta vez has llegado demasiado lejos, Gary. Nos has defraudado. Él se ofreció a ayudarnos y lo ha hecho mejor que tú. No tiene más explicación —expuso, haciendo gala de su habitual diplomacia.

Uno de los de seguridad se encargó de echarles con toda la amabilidad que era posible reunir en semejante situación.

—Siento todo esto… ¿nos vemos el martes? —preguntó Izumi a sus compañeros, mientras agarraba con fuerza la mano de Kôji para tenerle vigilado.

—Sí, claro. No te preocupes, esto es muy típico de Inglaterra —bromearon.

Así, con más ajetreo del deseado, tanto los nipones como el cuartero lograron llegar a la calle. Tras meter a Gary en un taxi con dirección a su apartamento, los músicos volvieron a insistir.

—Vente el lunes. Seguro que podemos hacer cosas interesantes — prácticamente rogó Brett.

Kôji no añadió nada, limitándose a lanzar una misteriosa sonrisa al vacío. Takuto miró a los chicos con expresión inocente, como si no pudiese hacer mucho más por ellos. Tomados por la cintura, se marcharon rumbo al ático donde vivían por cortesía de las indicaciones del doctor Foster.

—Eres un pandillero, busca pleitos, engreído y con aires de superioridad —criticó Izumi para hacerle rabiar.

—Pero a ti te gusta que sea todo eso —replicó.

Más animados que nunca, consumaron el regreso a casa. Con nuevas ambiciones, nuevas personas, nuevos proyectos…

Nuevas perspectivas de un futuro que compartir.

_6- El tema "Friday, I'm in love" pertenece al grupo The Cure; he adaptado la letra, compuesta por su vocalista Robert Smith. No es una traducción literal de la original._


	11. Capítulo 10: Revelación

**- ****Capítulo 10: Revelación -**

Liam terminó su turno como dependiente en la tienda de discos más famosa de Londres, la Tower Records de Picadilly Circus. Como todos los que trabajan allí, estaba especializado en su sección, dedicada al New Age. Deseaba marcharse, y aunque se sentía algo cansado por el ajetreo de la mañana, bajó a la planta inferior. Había recordado que un buen colega suyo, el encargado de los discos de importación, le debía un cd de sus anteriores trapicheos.

Se había levantado con ganas de llevarse a casa algo exótico, y dado que era incapaz de contener sus impulsos artísticos, por así llamarlos, la visita fue realizada.

—¡Hey, cuánto tiempo!

El teclista de Shocking Waves respondió, apoyándose en el mostrador.

—¿Tienes mercancía? Voy a llevarme algo, apúntamelo a la cuenta —le dijo, guiñándole un ojo.

—Sírvete tú mismo.

Liam se zambulló en los estantes. El mercado extranjero no europeo ni americano todavía era territorio virgen e inexplorado. Allí había cd's de Taiwan, de la India, de Corea… La mayoría eran ediciones japonesas con temas extra de famosas bandas británicas o norteamericanas, pero no era eso lo que buscaba.

Se topó con uno interesante, parecía una banda de grunge china o similar. Iba a decantarse por ese cuando de refilón vio un disco que llamó poderosamente su atención. Entrecerró los ojos mientras lo tomaba en la mano y observaba de cerca la portada, no dando crédito.

—La madre que le… —exclamó para sí mismo, sin llegar a completar la expresión.

Buscó el nombre del intérprete, pero estaba todo escrito en japonés menos el título del disco, el cual pronunció con algo de torpeza.

—_Katsuai._

Aún sin aliento por lo descubierto, le pidió a su compañero que se lo dejara escuchar en el reproductor que tenían por dentro del mostrador. Una vez con los cascos sobre los oídos, y tras unos primeros segundos de coros eclesiásticos distorsionados, la inconfundible voz le sacó de dudas.

—¿Sabes quién es el cantante?

El chico miró la portada por encima, volviendo a su tarea de clasificar por orden de categorías los últimos cd's que había recibido.

—Es Kôji Nanjo, un _teen idol_ de esos. Por lo visto allá en Japón tenía millones de fans. Debe haber más discos suyos por ahí —comentó, señalando estantes—. La verdad es que para ser un cantante de masas tiene canciones muy buenas, es una lástima que no haya sacado nada más.

—¿De cuándo es este cd? —volvió a inquirir.

—Ni idea, puede que del noventa y siete o por ahí. ¿Te lo vas a llevar?

Liam sacó el compacto de la máquina.

—Sí. Gracias, nos vemos mañana.

Y tras despedirse, salió a toda velocidad de su centro de trabajo. Estaba estupefacto y medio cabreado. Aquella noche en el local de ensayo iban a tener una conversación de lo más entretenida con el vocalista del grupo.

- 2 -

—¡Ya estoy en casa!

Takuto cerró la puerta, esperando ser recibido como cada día. Sin embargo, no obtuvo respuesta. Miró extrañado hacia la cocina, encontrándose a un Kôji vestido con su habitual traje de combate en aquella guerra emprendida contra los libros. Lo único que restaba informalidad a su desaliñado aspecto eran las gafas y su expresión ausente, completamente sumido en los textos.

Se acercó hasta la mesa, agachándose para apoyar los brazos flexionados sobre la superficie y mirarle de cerca. Sabía que cuando se concentraba en algo podía estallar la bomba atómica a pocos metros, que él no se percataría.

—¿Interesante la historia de Inglaterra? —preguntó.

Kôji se sobresaltó al verle a su lado. Llevaba toda la mañana ultimando los pormenores de la _Batalla de los Cien Años_, dentro de poco tendría un examen en el que podía liberar temario y no le apetecía jugarse todas las cartas a finales del mes de mayo.

—No te oí llegar —respondió, depositando un beso en sus labios.

Se estiró sobre la silla, harto de tanto estudiar.

—Sí, apasionante… —rezongó mientras se levantaba—. Qué raros son en este país, les viene de mucho tiempo atrás.

Se habían establecido una rutina que cumplían más o menos a rajatabla. Las mañanas las dedicaban al trabajo y el estudio respectivamente, mientras que varias noches a la semana asistían a entrenamientos y ensayos. La primavera estaba a punto de llegar y, tras mucho insistir por parte de Izumi, Kôji finalmente se decidió a visitar a los Waves en su modesto local de ensayo.

De eso había pasado cosa de mes y medio, y aunque no le disgustaba estar con ellos, sentía que debía pujar por algo más. Había llegado el momento de que los chicos comprobasen que si había aceptado unirse a la formación, era porque iba bien en serio.

Mientras despejaba la mesa y la preparaba para comer, recordó que tenía algo con lo que alegrar a Izumi.

—Toma, esto es para ti. Ha llegado hace unas horas —dijo mientras le tendía una carta.

Takuto la tomó, sonriendo al comprobar por el remitente y el matasellos su procedencia. La abrió entusiasmado mientras Kôji se situaba por detrás para leer por encima de su hombro. Entre las hojas escritas con sencillos kanjis había una fotografía de Serika y Yugo en el jardín de su casa. Los dos parecían contentos, y podía apreciarse el estirón que el menor de los Izumi había dado desde que abandonaran la capital nipona.

—Mi hermano ha ganado con su equipo de baloncesto el campeonato del Instituto. Tiene a quién salir —proclamó orgulloso, pinchando la fotografía sobre la superficie de la nevera con un imán.

—¿Qué más dicen? —preguntó mientras servía la comida.

—No demasiado: que el negocio va bien, que a Serika le han aceptado en una biblioteca para trabajar por las tardes… ah, y te mandan recuerdos. Deberíamos enviarles una foto nuestra a cambio, lástima que no tengamos cámara —comentó, fastidiado.

—Puedo pedírsela a Dave, se pasa el día sacando fotografías. Está loco.

Takuto asintió. Mientras comían, le miraba pensativo.

—¿Sabes qué? Me alegra que te lleves bien con los de la banda, ya era hora de que tuvieses amigos. Desde que te conozco sólo te has relacionado a largo plazo conmigo o con Shibuya, necesitas un cambio de aires.

Kôji elevó una ceja, pues no se esperaba el comentario.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Pues que con los músicos que tenías antes no es que congeniaras demasiado. Creo que yo hacía mejores migas con ellos que tú mismo.

—Eso es porque les preparabas el almuerzo. Además, para qué más personas si te tengo a ti…

Izumi suspiró.

—¿Ves? Eso es lo que quiero decir. No soy el más adecuado para afirmar que deberías confiar un poco más en la gente, pero no está de más que te dejes arropar. Me encanta que los de mi equipo te hayan metido entre nosotros, pero sigue siendo un grupo de amigos que yo he comenzado.

Kôji le prestaba atención entre bocado y bocado. Sabía a lo que se refería, pero disfrutaba con la pose de maestro desesperado que adoptaba Takuto cuando trataba de explicarle algo, por lo que quiso mantenerla un poco más.

—¿Estás pidiéndome que pase más tiempo con otros en lugar de contigo?

El futbolista cogió un guisante con el tenedor y se lo lanzó ipso facto.

—No… sólo digo que te muestres más sociable. Yo ya estoy inmunizado, pero hay veces en que das miedo.

—Al menos no reniegas de mis encantos —contestó, contraatacando con carga doble de la misma munición.

Izumi trató de disimular la expresión traviesa que su rostro quería adoptar. Tenía el espíritu competitivo tan a flor de piel que hasta en un simple combate de cucharas pujaría por la victoria.

—El que pierda recoge la cocina.

—Trato hecho.

Sorteando platos y legumbres voladoras, se aplicaron en aquel particular enfrentamiento, disfrutando de cada segundo que podían compartir el uno con el otro sin demás interrupciones externas.

- 3 -

El local donde Shocking Waves pasaban horas y horas creando y arreglando nuevas composiciones se situaba por los alrededores de Portobello, una de las zonas más bohemias y concurridas de la capital por su archiconocido mercado.

Acompañados de latas de cerveza y humo de tabaco, los miembros reunidos aguardaban a que Liam llegase cargando con su monumental teclado de última generación, la inversión de toda una vida de currante materializada en cientos de sonidos y sintetizadores.

Chris miró su reloj de muñeca por cuarta vez en el preciso momento en el que al fin pasaron a ser cinco. Como todos esperaban, ahí estaba el pintoresco teclista de melena violácea, portando la funda del instrumento y su cara de póker.

Depositó el aparato en una esquina, dejando bruscamente sobre la mesa justo delante de Kôji lo que parecía ser un cd. Éste hizo como si la cosa no fuera con él mientras fumaba una marca de cigarrillos local.

—¿Nos puedes explicar qué demonios es esto? —exigió Liam, en referencia al disco que había adquirido a su salida del trabajo.

Brett lo cogió y, tras mirar la portada, exclamó en tono sorpresivo lo mismo que su compañero de fatigas había pensado nada más verlo.

—¡Pero si eres tú!

Los restantes pelearon por tener el siguiente turno para comprobarlo, a la par que el guitarrista se cruzaba de brazos y miraba al asiático.

Por la experiencia que había acumulado en los circuitos underground del rock londinense, sabía que Kôji tenía demasiada garra en el escenario para ser un mero aficionado. Había pasado más de un mes desde que éste ensayara por primera vez con ellos y, sin embargo, apenas sabían nada de él. El hallazgo de Liam resultaba bastante doloroso, puesto que denotaba una total falta de confianza del vocalista con respecto a los demás.

—¿Quién eres en realidad? —le preguntó, sin acritud alguna.

Kôji esbozó una sonrisa siniestra mientras recordaba la conversación de aquella tarde con Izumi en el piso. Si existían probabilidades remotas de llegar a considerar a aquellos cuatro músicos como sus amigos, esa era la prueba de fuego. Dio una profunda calada al cigarro, y se pronunció con su voz matizada por un macabro estado de advertencia.

—¿De verdad queréis saberlo?

—Sí.

Apagó el cigarrillo en su lata de cerveza ya vacía.

—Os lo contaré. Y cuando lo haya hecho, os habré metido en la boca del lobo.

- 4 -

Todos en el vestuario esperaban impacientes a que Takuto llegara. Llevaban una semana planeando lo que iban a hacer, y haberse puesto de acuerdo había constituido una auténtica odisea.

Scott, el portero y cabecilla del equipo, sonrió satisfecho cuando el joven hizo acto de presencia. Éste se sorprendió gratamente al comprobar que la totalidad de sus compañeros estaban reunidos, pese a llegar él antes de tiempo como era costumbre.

—¡Menos mal que ya estás aquí, vamos a jugar un partido de entrenamiento con los de Leicester!

El delantero por excelencia recibió con entusiasmo la noticia, aquella noche tenía auténticas ganas de volver a medirse contra once rivales.

—Entonces no hay tiempo que perder, calentemos y preparemos una estrategia —propuso.

Su espíritu de sacrificio y la capacidad innata para motivarles fue el detonante que acabó por decidir al guardameta. Lo había comentado entre sus compañeros más veteranos, y unánimemente habían dado el visto bueno. Situado en uno de los extremos, Bryan le miró haciendo un gesto afirmativo, poniendo en marcha lo acordado.

—Espera… antes de que salgamos, quería comunicarte algo en nombre de del equipo.

El mayor de los integrantes comenzó su alegato, mientras los demás iban tomando posición alrededor.

—Por los esfuerzos que has hecho desde que llegaste, tu entrega, tu nobleza y cómo nos haces querer superarnos día a día, hemos creído conveniente que seas tú el que ejerza la capitanía.

Tomó la banda roja que llevaba en el brazo, la cual le había identificado como tal hasta ese momento, y se la tendió a su relevo.

—Nada me haría sentir más orgulloso que la aceptases.

Takuto tomó aire. Portar el brazalete de capitán implicaba un deber moral para con los demás. Daba igual ser el estandarte de un equipo amateur que el de la selección alemana, el sentimiento debía ser el mismo. Al tomar en su mano el trozo de elástica tela asumió dicha responsabilidad. No dejaría que la confianza que habían depositado en él fuese en vano.

—Dejaré alto tu nombre, Scott, y os conduciré a la victoria.

Todos aplaudieron con júbilo, y él tuvo que realizar tremendos esfuerzos por no sonrojarse. Cuando creyó que el trámite había concluido, la voz de su compañero de trabajo le indicó lo contrario.

—¡Aún hay más! —proclamó—. No sería lógico que nuestro capitán fuese un número anónimo…

Al ser el único nuevo de la plantilla aquel año, era el único que no llevaba el correspondiente dígito de identificación y su pseudónimo. No le había prestado demasiada atención al detalle debido a lo costoso que resultaba serigrafiar el tejido. Sin embargo, cuando Bryan expuso la camiseta que le habían preparado, se sintió realmente emocionado por el detalle.

Habían hecho una colecta, regalándole una nueva con el número siete y su apellido, el nombre de guerra a los que los contrarios tanto temían: Izumi.

—Yo… no sé qué decir… —murmuró Takuto.

Había sufrido tanto postrado en aquella silla de ruedas, esforzándose hasta el límite en frías máquinas de rehabilitación, perdiendo la esperanza de volver al césped, añorando noche tras noche el calor de la camaradería, de las dulces victorias, las amargas derrotas…

Sus compañeros no conocían las historias encadenadas que conformaban su etapa gris, ni lo mucho que significaba aquel presente para él. Suponía, básicamente, sentirse pleno. Absolutamente completo.

Se le saltaron las lágrimas, ante lo que Rob acudió a darle unas palmaditas en la espalda.

—Vamos, hombre. Si llegamos a saber que te ibas a poner así, no lo hacemos —bromeó, tratando de animarle.

Takuto se secó las mejillas con el reverso de la muñeca, procediendo a quitarse la prenda que le cubría y lucir su nueva camiseta.

—Demostrémosles de qué estamos hechos —anunció, llamando a sus hombres al encuentro.

Y con la moral por las nubes salieron al exterior, dispuestos a colocar el esférico entre los postes cuantas veces les fuera posible.

- 5 -

Brett daba vueltas de un extremo a otro del local tratando de poner en orden lo que Kôji les había contado en la última hora. Estaban alucinando, por lo que no le quedó más remedio que mantener los nervios de acero y hacer una síntesis del relato.

—A ver si lo he entendido bien —dijo mirándole de pie—. Te convertiste en una estrella en tu país, vendiste millones de discos en solitario y con la banda que formaste después, pero en una disputa familiar, uno de tus hermanastros se suicidó para inculparte en su muerte, y te pasaste tres años a la sombra… Los cumpliste, y ahora te has exiliado aquí con Takuto.

El recién descubierto ídolo del rock nipón asintió, denotando más bien indiferencia. Hablaba de su turbio pasado como si fuese una película barata que hubiese visto en televisión.

—¿Y lo del brazo es verdad? —preguntó Dave, incrédulo.

Se subió la manga izquierda y tendió el miembro ortopédico sobre la superficie de la mesa, para que el batería pudiese tocarlo y cerciorarse por sí mismo.

—Qué pasada… ha debido costarte una fortuna.

—Ni idea. Pregúntale a mi representante, yo prefiero no conocer nunca las cifras exactas.

Chris se sumó a la inspección; Liam, por su parte, parecía preocupado.

—Kôji, ¿por qué no nos lo dijiste antes?

—Tengo demasiados enemigos, con todo lo que hemos pasado quería andarme con pies de plomo en esta ciudad —dijo, en referencia a lo vivido por Izumi y él mismo.

Se subió nuevamente la manga. Ya no había posibilidad alguna de retroceder.

—Espero que seáis conscientes de la gravedad del asunto —continuó; los demás nunca le habían visto tan serio—. Os he revelado cosas que no me gusta recordar, y ahora formáis parte de ello. Como a alguno se le ocurra irse de la lengua, saliendo perjudicado Takuto, lo juro, os mataré.

Hizo una brevísima pausa, enfatizando sus palabras.

—Y no lo digo en broma.

Brett tragó saliva.

—Créeme, no lo pongo en duda.

Liam suspiró, sacando el teclado de su funda de vinilo.

—¿Y dices que tu hermano mayor se ha quedado con los derechos de tus canciones?

—Sí, pero me trae sin cuidado. He compuesto cosas infinitamente mejores en este tiempo.

Aquella declaración consiguió arrancar una sonrisa en el encargado de las guitarras. Estaba deseando conocer en profundidad el talento como compositor del magnífico intérprete.

—¿Podrías traer las partituras al próximo ensayo?

Kôji se levantó, pidiéndole a Liam que le dejara ponerse al teclado.

—Imposible. Tengo las canciones terminadas, no sobre papel… sino aquí dentro —comentó, tocándose ligeramente la cabeza.

Y antes de que nuevas preguntas fuesen formuladas, permitió que sus dedos transmutaran las melodías de su mente en notas musicales. Buscó entre los sonidos programados el timbre adecuado, mostrándoles la trama principal del tema que había aliviado sus noches de soledad en prisión.

Era una melodía oscura en su brillantez; recordaba a las notas ligeramente estremecedoras de un clavicémbalo, pero estaban regodeadas de un ligero matiz tremendista. Aún quedaba mucho por hacer, mas su torrente creativo había cobrado forma de tsunami, y quería arrasar con todo lo que encontrara a su paso. Mientras el dueño del instrumento se colocaba a su lado y proponía un acompañamiento de acordes que reforzaran la tonalidad de las notas, Brett volvió a lamentarse.

—Maldita sea, si tuviésemos dinero para grabar una maqueta, podríamos salir de este antro.

—¿Y de dónde piensas conseguir la pasta? Si continúas arreglando tuberías con tu viejo igual cuando estés jubilado nos lo podemos permitir —comentó Chris, sarcástico.

—Yo estoy ahorrando con Cinthya para cambiarnos de piso, no es buen momento —agregó Liam.

Dave vislumbró que aquel era el instante oportuno para su proposición.

—Os parecerá una chorrada, pero hoy mientras ojeaba una revista de mi hermana encontré esto —dijo, sacando del bolsillo un anuncio recortado y mal doblado—. Échale un vistazo, Kôji.

Éste lo cogió y leyó en voz alta.

—¿Un casting para buscar al modelo de una firma de ropa? ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con la maqueta? —preguntó.

Aquel tipo iba ganando puntos en su consideración de que le faltaban varios tornillos.

—Mañana es el certamen, te sacan unas fotos y el viernes dan los resultados —exclamó el batería—. El premio son cuatro mil libras, con eso podríamos grabar una maqueta de ocho o nueve pistas. ¡Tío, preséntate, seguro que con el palmito que tienes, ganas!

Brett, tras tantos años compartidos con Dave, creyó ver por dónde iban los tiros. Kôji, por su parte, no supo si reír, llorar o romperle los dientes de un buen derechazo.

—Ni lo sueñes.

—No es tan mala idea. Seamos realistas, eres justo el arquetipo que triunfa hoy en día en los medios. Además, debes tener bastante experiencia ante las cámaras, ¿no? —insistió el guitarra.

Chris miró al japonés un buen rato, como absorto.

—Es que estás muy bueno —sentenció.

Al ver la cara de mosqueo de los demás, se apresuró a matizar su dictamen.

—¿Qué pasa, es que uno no puede decir la verdad? Cuando una mujer piropea a otra nadie piensa que sea lesbiana.

Kôji dejó de tocar, resignado.

—De acuerdo, lo haré. Pero con tres condiciones.

El primer recuerdo tangible que tenía de su vida era, precisamente, una sesión fotográfica. El maquillaje, los luxómetros y teleobjetivos le habían acompañado a lo largo de su trayectoria personal y profesional. No le intimidaba, mas temía romper así aquella tranquila etapa de anonimato.

Segundos después de haber pensado esto, se dijo que era inútil retrasar lo evidente. Al igual que Takuto no podía evitar jugar al fútbol, tratar de resistirse a los prolegómenos de la esfera a la que pertenecía no serviría de nada. Lo que debía hacer era tomar él mismo las riendas de su vuelta al mundo del espectáculo, al ritmo deseado y sin intromisiones que supusieran un incordio.

—Primero: pagaremos la maqueta con ese dinero, pero yo me quedaré con un quince por cierto para asuntos personales.

O lo que era lo mismo, comprarle a Izumi unas botas nuevas; las suyas estaban tan gastadas que al próximo partido se resquebrajarían.

—Segundo: me encargaré de las letras de las canciones que creemos a partir de ahora. Y tercero: empezaremos como banda desde el principio. Los Shocking Waves han muerto, a partir de hoy somos un grupo totalmente nuevo.

Brett se colocó la sujeción de la Stratocaster, dispuesto a comenzar a guerrear con las seis cuerdas.

—¿Y cuál será nuestro nombre, si se puede saber?

El nuevo proyecto de Kôji se hizo tangible, aunque en esta ocasión, no estaría conformado por él en el papel de astro rey y sus músicos girando en órbita a su alrededor; los cinco serían una unidad compuesta por personalidades complementarias, y de las reacciones químicas de sus talentos fluirían temas con los que llenar el espacio vital de miles de personas.

De su mirada se pudo extraer un ápice de demencial perspicacia, esa que separa la genialidad de la locura, al pronunciar el nombre con el que la banda quedaba bautizada.

—Angelous.

- 6 -

Takuto hizo una mueca de aburrimiento al comprobar las dimensiones de la cola en la que llevaban sin avanzar casi veinticinco minutos.

—Lo que no acabo de captar es por qué tengo que venir contigo.

La idea del casting le había parecido buena, pero no el dedicar la tarde libre a vivir en sus carnes los insufribles tiempos muertos.

—Porque eres un encanto, y no vas a dejarme aquí solo rodeado de tanto plástico y silicona —obtuvo como respuesta.

Supuso que llevaba razón; ya que había accedido a acompañarle, no era cuestión de abandonar. Oxford Street estaba repleta de jóvenes de todas las edades y condiciones, los cuales buscaban la oportunidad de saltar al ansiado estrellato de las pasarelas. El lanzamiento de la colección juvenil de una prestigiosa firma internacional de alta costura era el escaparate idóneo para exhibir lo perfecto de sus cuerpos, algunos naturales, otros modelados a golpe de gimnasio, hormonas y bisturí.

Era precisamente en la pasividad de Kôji donde se notaba su amplia experiencia en dichos sectores. El proceso sería rápido; en cuanto pasara el primer filtro, como los publicistas lo llamaban, le quitarían brillos con polvos translúcidos, le colocarían delante de un ciclorama blanco y apretarían el disparador un par de veces. Tras ello, sólo cabía esperar.

Izumi se sentía intimidado entre tanta belleza. Allí el chico más bajo debía medir un metro ochenta y siete.

—¿De verdad que haces todo esto por una maqueta?

Kôji se quitó las gafas de sol para ver por cuántas personas estaba compuesto el siguiente grupo al que hacían entrar en los grandes almacenes.

—Lo hago por eso, y porque si ganas te regalan la ropa que uses en la campaña. Necesito renovar el armario, no aguanto más llevar lo mismo continuamente.

Por supuesto, pasó por alto el detalle de las nuevas botas.

Takuto asintió con ironía. Bastante había aguantado sin vestir alguna de las extremadamente caras y llamativas prendas a las que estaba acostumbrado.

Al fin les hicieron entrar. Izumi tuvo que decir dos veces que iba en calidad de acompañante, pues aunque le dieron el visto bueno para seguir en la eliminatoria, no le hacía nada de gracia ser el centro de atención de un equipo de fotógrafos y esteticistas.

Por su parte, Kôji rellenó el consabido formulario mientras una mujer con aspecto de dirigir todo aquello reparó en lo llamativo de su físico. Tras susurrar al encargado de iluminación, se dirigió a él.

—¿Vienes por la prueba?

—Sí.

Ya de cerca, la jefa de la delegación de _Dolce & Gabbana_ en Londres comprobó que aquel joven de rasgos finos y evidente mezcla racial era perfecto para la estrategia de marketing que la compañía quería imponer en el mercado británico.

—Ven por aquí —le indicó, haciéndole pasar antes que los otros diez candidatos que aguardaban su turno.

Takuto observó de lejos cómo le preparaban a base de brochazos y trazados rápidos en su dócil melena. Con una seguridad aplastante, el cantante en ciernes posó para los objetivos con su aire frío, distante e irresistible. Sabía exactamente el efecto que sus gestos ocasionarían sobre el brillo del papel cuché y las vallas publicitarias. Gracias a las nuevas tecnologías, los responsables de la campaña pudieron comprobar de inmediato el resultado en las pantallas de las cámaras digitales, mirándose unos a otros.

—_Favoloso_… —murmuró la encargada en su italiano de personalísimo acento.

Aunque ya tenían un incipiente ganador, el protocolo exigía continuar el casting hasta la hora estimada de su término. Kôji cogió su abrigo y, tras buscar a Takuto entre la multitud, salieron por la puerta lateral.

—Tanto esperar para que termines en tres minutos —protestó Izumi, aunque algo le decía que era buena señal haber estado dentro tan poco tiempo.

El eventual modelo volvió a cubrirse los ojos con los vidrios ahumados.

—Estoy seguro de que me llamarán —comentó—. Nunca te pasan saltando el orden de lista si no es porque eres lo que buscan. Así queda reflejado en el informe que se ha roto el proceso y pueden localizar tus datos con mayor facilidad.

El futbolista asintió; el mundo de los medios era algo en lo que no tenía demasiado interés, sólo le importaba lo que pudiese afectarle a Kôji, y éste sabía desenvolverse con total libertad.

—¿Y si vuelven a acosarte?

—Es un riesgo que hay que correr, necesitamos el dinero. Voy a sacar a esos inútiles del antro donde ensayan, van a saber lo que es la música en estado puro.

Izumi sonrió ante su vocabulario mientras se hacían hueco entre los transeúntes. El buen tiempo acompañaba y la gente salía a las calles a mirar escaparates. Un local algo apartado llamó su atención, tirándole de la chaqueta para tomar la dirección correspondiente.

—¡Mira, una tienda de animales! A ver si tienen perros.

Kôji sonrió, dejándose llevar. En el fondo odiaba a los canes porque le quitaban su atención y achuchones. Se dijo que la próxima vez que tuviesen uno, sería él quien lo compraría y regalaría; deseó no tener que esperar demasiado. Sólo la diosa fortuna sabía exactamente cuándo sucedería.

- 7 -

Tal y cómo había vaticinado, Kôji no tuvo que esperar más de veinticuatro horas para saber que la empresa le había seleccionado como modelo de su primera campaña publicitaria inglesa.

Sin demasiadas ganas, y desde el plató donde había posado durante horas con un variado y atrevido repertorio, llamó a Brett para comunicarle la noticia.

—Puedes estar contento —dijo—. Ya tenemos financiada la maqueta. Más te vale conseguir un estudio decente, prefiero grabar cinco temas con calidad que diez sin pulir.

—¿Te han cogido? ¿Lo dices en serio?

—Sí. Acabo de terminar la sesión. Tengo que asistir a una fiesta donde me entregarán el cheque y demás parafernalia. Haré acto de presencia un rato y me marcharé, no quiero meterme otra vez en estos ambientes.

El guitarrista no pudo disimular su excitación ante la oportunidad de su vida.

—Nos vemos mañana en el local, llevaré la comparativa de precios y todo eso. ¡Que te sea leve!

Kôji colgó. Había sido relativamente sencillo; le gustaba la ropa que había promocionado, lo cual siempre hacía más llevadero el calor sofocante de los focos y el daño que le producían las luces en su retina maltrecha.

Takuto había vuelto a acompañarle, presenciando los pasos con algo de incredulidad. No se acostumbraba a ver al hombre con el que había compartido tantos momentos y situaciones de su vida metido en el papel de divo.

Pese a ello, saber que sólo él poseía el privilegio de tener al verdadero Kôji para sí hacía que se le inflara el pecho. Por mucho que se esmeraran en aislarle en la burbuja de la fama, ninguno de los presentes tenía la posibilidad de conocer el sonido de los latidos de su corazón mientras dormía, su mal humor indómito por las mañanas, o ser el receptor de los tantos sacrificios que había consumado desde que se conocían.

Al igual que Kôji había aprendido a no sentir frustración por competir contra el fútbol, él había asimilado que nada debía temer ante la artificial composición del mundo del espectáculo.

Pudieron reunirse tras tanto separados por iluminadores, diseñadores y fotógrafos. Se sonrieron, indicándole el protagonista de la colección que le siguiera.

—Ponte algo de esto, tenemos que ir a esa fiesta dentro de nada.

—¿Yo, meterme ahí? —preguntó espantado al ver unos pantalones ajustadísimos de tejido elástico, lleno de hebillas y cadenas.

—¿Quieres que llame a la estilista y se encargue ella? —le amenazó con sorna.

Aún recordaba cómo le habían dejado la única noche en que asistió a verle actuar.

Aquella visión, con el cabello rubio por los efectos de un tinte en spray, botas militares y pendientes postizos le hacía perder momentáneamente el sentido.

—¡Deja de fantasear con verme eso puesto! —protestó Takuto.

Cogió toscamente lo primero que encontró entre las prendas ganadas y entró en el cambiador. Una vez embutido en aquel traje, se pellizcó varias veces para cerciorarse de que no estaba soñando.

—¿Puedo mirar? —preguntó el cantante asomando la cabeza entre las cortinas.

Kôji pensó que le iba a dar un infarto cuando le contempló. Los pantalones se ajustaban a su figura como un guante, acentuando la hermosa forma de sus caderas, quedando resaltado su torso por una camisa de lycra de cuello abierto.

—Si no fuera porque este abrigo vale mil dólares, me habría empezado a sangrar la nariz —afirmó.

Izumi gruñó, saliendo del improvisado camerino.

—Sigues siendo tan pervertido como cuando estábamos en secundaria.

Entre biombos móviles y decenas de empleados que preparaban el acontecimiento social del mes a toda prisa, terminaron de arreglarse para finiquitar aquello y marcharse a casa.

Mientras Kôji se miraba a un espejo ultimando la posición de los mechones de su peinado, Takuto se preguntó dónde iban a meter semejante cantidad de ropas en el minúsculo apartamento donde estaban alquilados.

- 8 -

A la presentación de la colección de _D & G_ acudió gran parte de la alta sociedad londinense y europea. Eran en eventos de tal índole donde las firmas de moda dejaban patente su poder, tanto económico como especulativo. Las amplias dependencias del hotel escogido para la fiesta estaban abarrotadas por la decoración estratégicamente minimalista y ecléctica, combinada con música house ambiental y el despampanante brillo de las lentejuelas de los invitados. Entre copas de champagne y periodistas, las estrellas fugaces del momento pujaban por prolongar su instante de gloria.

Tras haber recibido el cheque, Kôji consiguió zafarse de las entrevistas y los personajes que deseaban conocerle, escapando con Takuto a una amplia terraza con vistas al jardín interior. Estaban los dos solos, mas el bullicio a sus espaldas era evidente.

—Tengo sed, voy a buscar algo. ¿Quieres una copa? —le preguntó Izumi.

—Sí, tráeme vodka con lima.

El futbolista asintió, emprendiendo el paso. Sabía que algo le pasaba a Kôji; desde que habían entrado en la sala estaba distinto. Tenía esa expresión de forzada tranquilidad que tanto le alertaba impresa en el rostro. Quizás fuesen malos recuerdos, o el agobio por regresar a la rutina de su vida tras la condena.

Mientras Takuto se perdía entre la gente que atestaba la barra del bar, un selecto grupo de asistentes no le quitaba ojo de encima al nuevo modelo de la colección juvenil. Uno de ellos se acercó al oído de la mujer que, sentada a su lado, miraba desde hacía un buen rato la esbelta figura del susodicho.

—¿Ya has escogido a tu presa de esta noche? —preguntó.

Ella le miró a los ojos con su frío gesto de superioridad. Sin dignarse a responderle se puso en pie sobre los tacones de vértigo, luciendo sus espléndidas curvas en dirección a la terraza.

A lo largo de los años que llevaba en el negocio de la moda, por su cama habían pasado toda clase de jovencitos sedientos de experimentar las armas en el sexo de una mujer madura como ella, hombres tremendamente hermosos que por la diferencia de edad habrían podido pasar perfectamente por sus descendientes.

Sin embargo, el elegido para aquella velada no era como los otros. Su belleza superaba con creces la de todas sus olvidadas conquistas pasadas. Asimismo, algo le distinguía indiscutiblemente de los demás.

El motivo de ello era tan sencillo como atronador.

Kôji, el chico del que todos hablaban era, efectivamente, su hijo.

Ayako se situó a su lado, colocándose la melena rubio platino especialmente alisada para la ocasión. La primera vez que le había visto tras dejarle en manos de su padre, fue cuando le hicieron llegar desde Tokio una proposición para rodar un spot de un coche deportivo junto a él. Pudo admirar entonces sus rasgos en las fotografías a todo color, reconociéndose a sí misma en las planas superficies de papel.

Por su parte, Kôji la había detectado nada más entrar al vestíbulo del hotel. Era demasiado pequeño cuando fue abandonado, por lo que podía afirmarse que nunca la había conocido en persona; aún así, tenía su imagen grabada a fuego en el cerebro. Maravillas del botox y el quirófano, el paso del tiempo no parecía haber influido en la impresionante top model.

No la miró, dejando fija su atención en la arboleda que, frondosa, se expandía varios metros abajo.

—Si lo que querías era iniciarte en la pasarela podrías haber contactado con mi agente, empezar en un casting tan vulgar no es digno de alguien con tu porte —expuso fríamente ella.

—No quiero nada de ti —respondió con dureza.

Ayako río con cierta frivolidad. Le resultaba irónico haberle visto por última vez entre flashes y fondos móviles, para ahora producirse años después aquel inesperado encuentro en un escenario bastante similar.

Nadie en su círculo privado sabía que había dado a luz siendo una chiquilla, y que ese hijo al que tanto detestó había sido el precio pagado por convertirse en lo que era. En un entorno hipócrita e interesado, se entregó al que pagó su virginidad al mejor postor, obteniendo a cambio la promesa de serle proporcionada una salida desorbitada a su carrera.

Todavía al recordar los jadeos de aquel hombre casi treinta años mayor que ella sobre su cuello, le daba nauseas.

—Cuando supe que me había quedado embarazada ingerí todos los sedantes que pude encontrar. Lograron dar conmigo a tiempo, y el cabrón de tu padre me puso en las manos un fajo descomunal de su dinero. ¿Sabes para qué? Para que te tuviera, y no volviera a intentar _deshacerme del niño_.

Las palabras salían disparadas de sus finos labios escarlata con la crueldad de las balas en una ametralladora. Muchos secretos guardados, muchos recuerdos traumáticos condensados que pujaban por salir, dirigidos al culpable de sus pesadillas y episodios de ansiedad.

—Un millón de yenes. Eso es lo que costó comprar tu vida.

Kôji escuchaba, mas no movía un solo músculo de su cuerpo.

—Si pretendes que te de las gracias por haberme tenido, estás muy equivocada. En todo caso tendría que habérselas dado a mi padre. Qué pena que nos dejásemos de hablar tan pronto —arremetió.

La mujer calmó el rictus de dureza que acentuaba lo modificado de sus pómulos.

—¿Qué ha sido del viejo, ahora que le mencionas?

—Murió hace seis años.

Ella sacó un cigarrillo de la elegante pitillera dorada que llevaba consigo. Aquella conversación se estaba tornando desesperante e innecesaria.

—¿Vas a destronarme y arrebatarme la corona? —preguntó mirando hacia donde se suponía estaba el firmamento, dejando salir una bocanada de humo.

—Una vez estuve a punto de convertirme en una réplica tuya — dijo Kôji, dispuesto a que esas fuesen las últimas palabras que le dirigiese a la sangre de su sangre—. Pero una persona me salvó, y no volveré a caer en las redes de la autodestrucción como has hecho tú. Para ti ya es muy tarde, porque no posees lo que yo: alguien que me quiera por encima de todas las cosas.

Se clavaron las miradas unos segundos. Ninguno de los restantes asistentes pudo comprobar los milagros de la genética, evidenciados en sus rostros de idéntica fisonomía y los gestos prácticamente gemelos, como reflejados en un espejo. Curtida en muchos más años y andaduras que él, Ayako supo retirarse sin responderle, sin mirar hacia atrás, dejando a su paso una estela de caro perfume que postergara su presencia unos cuantos segundos.

Cuando iba camino de regreso al salón, se cruzó de frente con el joven de piel morena y cabellos oscuros que había acompañado a su hijo en todo momento. Se analizaron como harían dos bestias en medio de la selva. Takuto no tuvo sino que observar el contorno de su cara de soslayo para reconocer su identidad, y que la última pieza encajase en el puzzle.

Una vez estuvo en el balcón con él a solas, dejó ambas copas sobre la barandilla. Kôji seguía en la misma postura en la que le había dejado y, sin embargo, sabía que estaba conteniéndose.

El nivel de compenetración era tal que podía captar su dolor como si le recubriese en un halo.

—¿Estás bien? —susurró, tomándole suavemente de la barbilla para que girase la cabeza hacia la suya.

Lo que se encontró le rompió el alma. No soportaba ver aquella expresión: su triste sonrisa, los ojos brillantes, ausentes, pujando por volver a la vida…

Kôji le respondió con la voz rota.

—¿Por qué si ella nunca ha significado nada para mí… ahora me duele tanto?

Takuto conocía la respuesta porque él también había sufrido un abandono, mas no quiso dársela. Cuando Kôji lloraba, el planeta parecía dejar de girar; sus lágrimas condensaban ríos de pena, y él sentía que la única razón de su existencia era cerrar aquella herida.

_Porque a todos nos duele que una madre nos deje atrás, tonto._

La contestación quedó guardada en su mente mientras le abrazaba. Le consoló como la situación permitía, y cuando los efectos del llanto pudieron quedar medianamente disimulados, le cogió de la mano y salieron de allí, haciendo caso omiso de los que pedían una última atención.

Desde su privilegiado rincón, Ayako les vio desaparecer mientras presionaba sobre las delgadas aletas de su nariz, propiciando que los restos de la raya de cocaína que acababa de esnifar no fuesen desperdiciados.

Era demasiado tarde para tratar de ejercer como madre y salvarse a sí misma, como Kôji había dicho. Esclava de su decadencia, en un mundo que no dejaba espacio para las modelos que se acercaban peligrosamente a la crisis de los cuarenta, la bulimia, las adicciones y los amores esporádicos pronto dejarían de alimentarla.

Era mejor que todo quedara como estaba. Así su hijo no tendría que lamentar la primera plana de un diario sensacionalista en los próximos días, donde ella protagonizaría la última de sus portadas: aquella en la que se anunciaría su abandono, su muerte.

Moriría divina, hermosa, inalcanzable. Escapando a la tortura del marchitar. Doblegándose a la voluntad de su nombre.

Siendo la reina de las pasarelas… hasta el final.


	12. Chapter 11: Creyente

**- ****Capítulo 11: Creyente -**

Un moderno equipo musical, de precio inversamente proporcional a sus diminutas dimensiones, añadía el toque de romanticismo a la desenfrenada noche transcurrida entre las cuatro paredes de aquella habitación de colegio mayor, tocando en bucle discos de soul instrumentales programados con esmero.

Las risitas coquetas de Charlene se propagaban por todos lados; entre sábanas, una botella de chatêau flotando en un mar de hielos derretidos y una caja de preservativos vacía, Shibuya se resistía a permitir que el amanecer fuese el telón final en aquel maravilloso episodio que habían vivido.

Era una lástima que ella marchara al día siguiente a Seattle, su ciudad natal, para realizar un año de postgrado en la prestigiosa universidad que poseían. Pese a ser dos años menor que ella, desde un principio habían congeniado, dando paso tras varios meses de indirectas a algo más que un buen entendimiento entre compañeros de laboratorio.

—Si no te fueras, te pediría que salieras conmigo en serio. Ya es hora de sentar la cabeza y buscarme una novia formal —comentó, mientras recorría con los dedos los suaves contornos de sus hombros.

—Eres una monada, Katsumi. Pero ya te he dicho que he tenido malas experiencias con las relaciones a distancia.

Le gustaba su rostro típicamente norteamericano fruto de la herencia europea, posiblemente mezcla de sangre irlandesa, rusa e italiana, con sus ojos de un verde azulado y los cabellos castaños cayendo sobre su busto. Supo que había tenido suerte; de haber pasado otra noche más como esa, habría acabado por enamorarse.

—Yo también las he vivido. No directamente, pero como si lo fueran.

Prefirió no entrar en detalles. Les quedaba poco tiempo para relajarse tras la intensa actividad física, y en lo que menos le apetecía emplear los minutos era en contarle las desventuras de unos viejos colegas suyos.

—Pero si por algún casual se me presentase una oportunidad, te mantendré en mi agenda de candidatas a _señora Shibuya_.

Ella rió, golpeándole a modo de juego con una almohada. Se protegió con los brazos, dispuesto a saltar sobre los mullidos pechos una última vez cuando su móvil sonó.

—¿Quién llamará a las seis de la mañana?

Quiso volver a lo suyo, pero ante la insistencia la chica le indicó que atendiera el teléfono.

—Cógelo, yo iré vistiéndome. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer, cuanto antes empiece, mejor.

Katsumi tomó el aparato; apretó el botón aceptando la llamada mientras observaba cómo iba cubriendo su feminidad con las ropas desperdigadas por el suelo y parte del escritorio.

—¿Sí?

—Al final te has dignado a contestarme.

El japonés dejó caer la cabeza sobre el respaldo de la cama, mientras tapaba su íntegra desnudez con una sábana.

—Debí suponer que eras tú, por eso de la diferencia horaria. ¿Cómo estás, mi querido Kôji Akawa? —preguntó con dosis de energía post orgásmica palpable.

Charlene guardó sus llaves en el bolso.

—¿Quedamos luego para tomar un café? —susurró.

Él asintió. Su aventura merecía terminar de una manera mejor que aquella.

—¿Estás con alguien? —quiso saber Kôji, puesto que la fina voz le había llegado desde el otro lado del océano.

Shibuya esperó a que su ligue se hubiese marchado para responder.

—Las buenas costumbres nunca mueren. Ya sabes que soy un Don Juan, aunque en esta ocasión era especial, pero bueno, qué se le va a hacer… —suspiró, antes de recobrar la compostura—. ¿Y bien, qué es lo que quieres ahora? Te conozco, sólo me llamas cuando te hago falta.

—No ando bien de dinero como para gastármelo en acosarte telefónicamente —protestó su representado—. Esto me está costando una fortuna, así que seré breve: ¿has visto el email que te mandé?

Katsumi se incorporó, a punto de echarse a reír.

—¿Desde cuándo sabes usar un ordenador?

—Izumi me ha enseñado. Aprendió con su hermano el año pasado, y en el sitio donde trabaja tienen uno con conexión a Internet. Deduzco que no lo has visto.

—Espera, que lo abro enseguida.

Sujetó el móvil entre la oreja y el hombro mientras cogía el portátil y se lo ponía sobre las rodillas, aún en la cama. Pocos segundos después, gracias a la red inalámbrica de la facultad encontró dicho correo electrónico.

Descargó los ficheros adjuntos, y no pudo evitar lanzar una exclamación de sorpresa. Kôji le había enviado unas fotografías suyas correspondientes a la campaña publicitaria de la firma de moda italiana, las cuales habían bombardeado Londres en la última semana.

—¿Cómo es que te has metido a modelo? ¿No decías que odiabas las cámaras?

—Necesitaba ganar el premio. A lo que iba: me he unido a una banda, estamos grabando una maqueta con el dinero que conseguí gracias a ese casting. Tengo mucho material nuevo, y pienso ir en serio, esto no tiene nada que ver con Japón.

—Ni punto de comparación. El mercado británico es legendario, la gente consume mucha más música grabada y en directo allí que en otra parte del planeta —comentó Katsumi, totalmente de acuerdo.

Kôji siempre le había hablado con franqueza, ambos sabían tratar al otro con sinceridad abrumadora. Confiaba plenamente en él, y lo que tenía que decirle era de vital importancia.

—Estamos tocando en circuitos pequeños, bares y cosas así, pero pronto empezaremos a distribuir la maqueta, estoy llevando el proceso yo solo, los demás nunca han sido profesionales.

Katsumi pudo sentir en su voz lo transcendental de la conversación.

—Voy a relanzar mi carrera a otro nivel, pero no quiero hacerlo sin ti, Shibuya. Tú siempre te has encargado de mis asuntos y conoces mis métodos de trabajo, no creo que pudiera aceptar que me pongan en manos de cualquiera. Sé que debes estar muy ocupado con lo de la medicina, y que seguramente rechazarás la oferta… pero quería proponerte que fueras nuestro manager.

El universitario afincado en Nueva York sopesó con velocidad los pros y contras. Aunque los estudios le estaban resultando más llevaderos de lo que había creído en principio, había pasado prácticamente cuatro cursos sin hacer otra cosa que dejarse la piel en los exámenes. Había sacado las asignaturas con notas más o menos buenas, y llevaba un tiempo arrastrando la sensación general de necesitar un descanso.

Tenía la suerte de poder permitirse económicamente un alto en el camino para hacer lo que creyera conveniente, desde ayudar a su familia en los múltiples negocios que regentaban, a viajar de un confín a otro del globo sin mayor preocupación.

Quizás por ello, además de por el nuevo reto personal que supondría ejercer íntegramente como manager de una banda liderada por Kôji, la proposición de éste no le pareció tan mala idea.

—¿Cuántos sois?

—Cinco, contando conmigo. Teclado, bajo, batería, guitarra y vocalista. Hacen coros aceptablemente y en directo pueden llegar a ser muy buenos.

Katsumi volvió a mirar las fotografías digitales. Pudo ver en la expresión de Kôji un leve pero intenso reflejo de su contundente condición de estrella mediática. Estaba convencido de que su amigo había nacido para cantar y arrasar en los escenarios, aunque él no se lo tomara demasiado en serio en el pasado.

—¿Estás completamente seguro de tener posibilidades de triunfar? —quiso saber.

—Si no fuera así, nunca me habría arriesgado a poner en peligro la tranquilidad con la que ahora vivimos.

Katsumi apagó el portátil, no necesitando más datos.

—Por cierto, ¿qué tal le va a Taku?

—Trabaja en una tienda de reparaciones como te dije, y se ha metido en un equipo amateur de por aquí cerca. Ya le han hecho capitán, esta noche juegan los octavos de final del campeonato para aficionados de Londres.

—No babees tanto cuando hables de él —bromeó.

Estaban de fábula de acuerdo con lo escuchado. Ello le hacía muy feliz.

Shibuya miró a la habitación; se sentía como un actor que tras haber acabado de representar una obra demasiadas veces, no reconocía en lo que le rodeaba su medio natural. Echaba de menos el ajetreo, las improvisaciones y la adrenalina del negocio.

Ya retomaría los libros, iba a tomarse un año "sabático".

—Cuenta conmigo, soy tu hombre.

Se llevó una mano a la nuca, como si Kôji estuviese delante de él y pudiera ver su típica mueca de enfado por lo que se le acababa de escapar.

—Ah, no, no soy _tu hombre_. ¡Jajajaja!

—Vete a la mierda.

—Yo también te quiero —volvió a bromear, haciendo una pausa y tornándose serio a continuación—. Ultimaré los trámites correspondientes, ya te avisaré cuando llegue a Inglaterra. Tendré que buscarme piso, supongo que no podréis hacerme un hueco en el vuestro.

—Ni de coña —respondió tajantemente.

Katsumi levantó parcialmente la sábana que le cubría, comprobando que el ánimo no era lo único que tenía exaltado; mientras que su cabeza principal había asimilado el final de la noche, a la secundaria le quedaba una dosis extra de energía para un último round que no iba a producirse.

—Veamos qué le parece a mi padre invertir en la industria europea, aunque salir en busca y captura de contratos con discográficas resulta hasta atractivo tras cuatro años encerrado en un laboratorio.

—En el email te he indicado la dirección del pub donde tocamos todos los fines de semana, y también la de nuestro piso. Si te ves en un apuro, puedes pasar un par de noches con nosotros —cedió el cantante sin demasiado entusiasmo.

—Me encanta hacer de carabina —respondió satisfecho—. Bien, pues voy a empezar a poner las cosas en orden. ¡Nos vemos!

—Hasta luego.

Kôji colgó, dejando el teléfono inalámbrico oculto en la estantería; se le ponían los pelos de punta de pensar en la factura. Era curioso cómo la necesidad hacía adaptarse a las personas. Alguien tan despreocupado antaño con el dinero se había vuelto ahorrativo hasta los extremos.

Todo fuera por asegurar que podían vivir mínimamente bien hasta que acabaran de despegar.

Mientras que en Nueva York apenas había empezando a amanecer, allá en Londres estaban a punto de ser las doce del mediodía. Terminó de exprimir el zumo de naranja. Sabía que a Takuto no le gustaba que le dejara dormir tanto, pero la noche del viernes había sido demoledora en volumen de trabajo y tenía que estar descansado para el partido, pues se jugaban pasar a la siguiente eliminatoria.

Una vez preparado entró bandeja en mano a la habitación. La dejó sobre el colchón mientras le observaba dormir. Una sensación de calor floreció en su pecho; le apetecía meterse bajo las mantas y seguir dormitando entre sus brazos, pero tenía muchas ganas de entregarle el presente.

Abrió las cortinas para que entrara luz, consiguiendo que Izumi se desperezara.

—Buenos días… te he preparado el desayuno.

Takuto se incorporó, sentándose mientras bostezaba y se restregaba los ojos, ligeramente hinchados por tantas horas de inactividad.

—¿A qué se debe el detalle? —preguntó, observando el enorme tazón de cereales y demás acompañamiento.

—¿No me puede apetecer cuidarte un poco? —respondió, besándole en la mejilla—. Come, tienes que reponer fuerzas.

Izumi sonrió, accediendo sin más cavilaciones a lo pedido. Estaba muerto de hambre.

—¿Qufé hgora ez? —preguntó entre cucharadas.

—Casi las doce. Me daba pena levantarte.

—¡Qué tarde! —exclamó tras tragar— Tengo que estar a las cinco en el campo, he de preparar los vestuarios, recibir al equipo visitante y explicar la estrategia a los demás.

Mientras repasaba mentalmente el diseño de juego que tenía pensado y no dejaba ni gota de zumo en el vaso, Kôji sacó algo del armario, sentándose a su lado.

—No sabes el esfuerzo que me ha costado esperar a hoy para dártelo.

El capitán dejó la bandeja en el suelo por su lado de la cama, y tras lanzarle una mirada inquisidora tomó el paquete, quitando el papel que lo cubría. Se sentía como un niño cada vez que abría un regalo, no había podido tener demasiados de pequeño y le encantaba recibirlos, aunque no lo exteriorizase.

Tras haberse deshecho del envoltorio, se topó con el logotipo de una famosa marca deportiva. Al abrir la caja, un precioso par de botas de fútbol le esperaban. Eran de cuero negro, con motivos en naranja brillante, tacos giratorios para evitar roturas de menisco y suelas completamente adaptadas a la anatomía del pie.

—Kôji… ¿cuánto te han costado? —preguntó cuando consiguió articular palabra.

—No importa. Cuando me puse delante de las cámaras sólo tenía en mente comprártelas. Seguro que te ayudan a ganar los partidos que tengas de ahora en adelante. Pruébatelas, a ver si te quedan bien —sugirió.

Tirando de las mantas hacia abajo para dejar las piernas al descubierto, se las calzó, exhibiéndolas. Eran perfectas.

—¿Te gustan?

Takuto le miró. Las conservaría hasta dejarlas destrozadas del uso que les iba a dar.

—No tendrías que haberlo hecho, necesitáis el dinero para terminar la maqueta…

Kôji acarició su suave y oscuro cabello, dejando fluir las palabras directamente del fondo de su corazón.

—El grupo puede esperar. Tú eres lo más importante para mí.

Izumi se las quitó, dejándolas en su caja aguardando a ser estrenadas horas más tarde. Apoyó la frente sobre la suya en gesto cómplice.

—Gracias.

—Pero tienes que prometerme algo a cambio —susurró el autor de la sorpresa.

Cogió una de sus manos entre las suyas, asiéndola con fuerza.

—Prométeme que pase lo que pase, nada podrá cambiar lo que tenemos ahora, lo que hemos conseguido. Aunque vuelva a ser famoso y tengamos que cambiar otra vez de hábitat, y tú llegues a lo más alto en tu carrera. Estos meses junto a ti en Londres han sido los mejores de mi vida.

Izumi dejó que su rostro bajara hasta quedar refugiado en la base de su cuello, sobre la unión de las clavículas, deslizando los dedos libres por la camisa que Kôji vestía, hasta rozar la textura de la cicatriz en forma de cruz que portaba en el pecho.

—Te lo prometo. Nos ha costado demasiados años y lágrimas llegar hasta aquí. No dejaré que nadie lo estropee.

No era dependencia, no era desesperada necesidad de posesión. Simplemente, no se imaginaba el mundo sin la presencia de Kôji. Él tenía las llaves para hacerle sufrir, para hacerle sentir, vivir y soñar, así como el privilegio no cumplido de acabar con su vida, y la clave para encontrar el equilibrio entre el cúmulo de desgracias que le habían marcado la niñez y adolescencia.

Le despojó de la camisa, observando el grabado y cómo la herida ya cerrada atravesaba los pectorales casi en toda su longitud, rematada por una nueva línea vertical. La besó, recorriéndola lentamente, sintiendo su ardor en los labios.

Kôji le observaba hacerlo. Ese recuerdo cincelado era uno de los estigmas de la unión prohibida de ambos, divinizado en sus constantes evocaciones del Edén en la Tierra, donde un Dios bucólico predicaba el amor verdadero sin las trabas impuestas por los hombres, y los ángeles proclamaban su mensaje de tolerancia y respeto hacia la belleza más sencilla y pura de todas: la de la sonrisa de la persona a la que amaba.

Tomó su rostro, elevándolo hasta poder recorrer sus senderos visualmente como si no hubiese más en la eternidad que hacer.

Anduvo por el óvalo facial, subiendo por los contornos de la mandíbula, llegando hasta los pómulos y estacionándose en su tibia boca. Le besó, hasta que sus labios decidieron interrumpir momentáneamente la labor para proclamarse.

—Quiero hacerte el amor.

Takuto despertaba en él los más viscerales deseos y la más febril de las ternuras. Aquella mañana ardía por venerarle y cubrirle de cuantas caricias que pudiera dar, hundirse en el océano de su entrega, siempre apacible menos cuando acudía a sumergirse en él, dejando que las olas de la pasión se estrellaran contra su orilla.

Depositó su mano derecha en la unión de la cabeza con el tronco, haciendo que la dejara caer, quedando expuesto su moreno cuello, mientras con la otra recorría el torso desnudo. Takuto le rodeó con los brazos, trazando el camino de su columna vertebral desde el final hasta llegar a los largos cabellos. Quiso volver a investigar la fusión entre su piel humana y la creada, contrastando el frío del látex con el resto del miembro.

Se desnudaron mutuamente, confrontándose sus respectivas marcas en un viacrucis donde quedaban postergadas las escenas de su lucha por sobrevivir a los continuos cataclismos.

Cual misionero en su personalísima religión, Kôji acudió a la cruz, besándola, trazándola con la punta de la lengua, recibiendo comunión en el vino de su sangre antaño derramada y el pan de su dermis.

Izumi se apoyó en los codos, quedando semi tendido a la par que separaba las piernas, meciéndole entre ellas, permitiéndole explorar terrenos a los que sólo él tenía acceso. Se mordió los labios con cada sutil toque recibido, tiñéndose sus mejillas al llegar el reconocimiento a la cara interna de los muslos.

El intérprete cantó una balada silenciosa, adorando la suave y firme textura de su masculinidad, la cual sobresalía del conjunto de la fisonomía. Lo besó en la totalidad de su extensión, arrancándole ligeros jadeos con cada roce expertamente dado. Sin querer torturarle por la espera, lo introdujo en la cálida humedad de su boca, otorgándole un placer indescriptible con cada vaivén de sus labios. Takuto dejó que sus dedos acabaran sobre la cabeza de Kôji, enredándose entre la melena, indicándole la cadencia a seguir.

Siguió dándole redención oral, deseoso de sentir los espasmos de las caderas a la que estaba anclado, y la amarga textura de su orgasmo invadiéndole la garganta.

Disfrutaba viendo cómo la espalda de Izumi se arqueaba al sucumbir al clímax. Recibió la descarga como la consecución particular de una victoria, no dejando que nada de la misma fuese desperdiciada. Tras terminar, besó la parte baja de su abdomen, evitando insistir en las áreas ahora demasiado sensibles, subiendo lentamente hasta permitirle probar su propio sabor en un nuevo enfrentamiento de ambas lenguas.

Se tendió boca arriba sobre la cama, dejando que Takuto se posicionara sobre él, quedando sostenido el torso por el suyo. Siguieron besándose, reconociendo cada milímetro expuesto al otro, hasta que la erección de Kôji resultó ser más que notoria. Iba a tomar cartas en el asunto cuando Izumi bloqueó sus labios con la yema del dedo índice presionando en los mismos, indicándole con una enigmática sonrisa que le dejara hacer a él. Abrió el cajón de la mesita de noche, extrayendo el instrumental necesario.

Sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos le masturbó para lubricarle a conciencia, consiguiendo que su amante enloqueciera de deseo ante aquella visión.

Tras prepararse a sí mismo con una pequeña cantidad del gel, Takuto se sentó sobre su pelvis, ejecutando la penetración lentamente. Kôji le agarró por las caderas, empujándole hasta que estuvo totalmente en su interior.

Consumando la lujuriosa danza, Takuto apoyó las palmas de las manos sobre su pecho, disfrutando de cada una de las sensaciones que únicamente aquel hombre era capaz de darle. A medida que el acto iba ganando en algidez, la velocidad se tornó constante y vertiginosa. Kôji le atrajo hasta sí, saboreando tanto las mieles de sus labios como las del éxtasis. Pletórico, feliz y momentáneamente exhausto, el ángel de sus sueños se dejó caer sobre sus hombros, siendo abrazado con infinita dulzura.

El místico mundo de la mente de Kôji, lejos de desaparecer, se volvió más tangible que nunca. Como un predicador en la iglesia de su cuerpo, le entregó una vez más a Takuto todo el amor que Jesucristo podía otorgar7.

- 2 -

Hacía mucho que Dave no asistía a un partido de fútbol, por lo que la proposición de ir todos juntos a ver el encuentro le encantó. Kôji les esperaba a la entrada del complejo deportivo donde se disputarían los octavos. Podía respirarse en el ambiente la expectación, Takuto seguía moviendo pequeñas riadas sucesivas de aficionados que acudían a ver su juego; el boca a boca continuaba siendo el medio de comunicación por excelencia, incluso en tiempos donde la informática abarcaba un espacio quizá demasiado extenso en la vida cotidiana.

Acomodados en las gradas centrales con una buena vista del campo, los asistentes recibieron con júbilo a los dos equipos. Izumi, con su nuevo siete a la espalda y las relucientes botas deseando entrar en acción, dio un paso al frente para saludar al otro capitán y escoger cara en la moneda que decidiría el orden de las porterías.

Jugarían a la derecha la primera parte, por lo que se trasladaron a dicha parte del terreno. Kôji no se perdía detalle, manteniendo silencio. Mientras el árbitro establecía a golpe de silbato el inicio del encuentro, Brett se interesó por conocer más acerca de la relación exacta que su cantante mantenía con el futbolista.

—¿Lleváis mucho juntos? —le preguntó, al verle tan serio y concentrado.

—Desde los dieciséis años —contestó—, pero me enamoré de él la primera vez que le vi, siendo ambos unos críos. Takuto cambió mi vida, yo no estaría hoy aquí de no haberle conocido.

En las grandes bandas de rock de todos los tiempos, la extraña unión surgida entre el vocalista y el guitarra principal se había postergado a lo largo de la leyenda. Desde 8John Lennon y Paul McCartney, a Freddie Mercury y Brian May, pasando por Mick Jagger y Keith Richards, todos fundaron lazos más o menos estables que acabaron por reflejarse en la música que juntos creaban.

Kôji trataba de hacer lo posible por socializarse con respecto a los demás integrantes del conjunto, mas con Brett tenía facilidad de palabra. Bajo su estrambótica fachada se hallaba un tipo más bien sencillo al que le gustaba escuchar y opinar según su punto de vista, teniendo la capacidad de respetar los límites necesarios.

—Yo hace poco que lo dejé con mi novia —dijo, rememorando días pasados con algo de nostalgia—. Ella no comprendía que yo quisiera perseguir mi sueño de llegar a ser profesional y le dedicara tantas horas a la guitarra. Siempre he pensado que la única persona que puede imponer límites a la propia libertad, es uno mismo.

—Si de verdad se ama a alguien, no se le pueden poner trabas u obstáculos. Aunque te consuma por dentro ver que no eres el centro de su mundo, debes dejarle espacio. Antes pensaba como lo haría tu ex, pero los acontecimientos me mostraron la verdad. Cuando Takuto vuela sobre los campos de fútbol, se llena de vida. Y es esa vida por la que yo llegaría a los confines de lo conocido con tal de salvaguardarla.

El guitarrista asentía mientras escuchaba y observaba los primeros trepidantes minutos del encuentro. La forma en la que el japonés se expresaba le fascinaba.

—Es a él a quien cantas, ¿verdad?

Kôji desvió la mirada por unos segundos de Izumi, dirigiéndosela a él.

—Te daré un consejo, Brett. No tengas prisa por saberlo todo de mí. Es por tu propio bien.

No se dijeron más. Había conocido a los Waves en una buena etapa, pero esos chicos no sabían lo visceral que podía llegar a ser. Deseó que nunca tuvieran que ver a la bestia que dormía en un apartado rincón de su psique, aguardando a despertar si alguien volvía a truncar la extraña paz que disfrutaba.

El equipo rival robó el esférico en un contraataque velocísimo, propagándose la voz de Izumi por todo el recinto.

—¡Romped la defensa! ¡Rob, Matt, a por las bandas!

No pudieron hacer mucho por evitar que el primero de los tantos del partido fuese en contra. Scott se lanzó con intención de atrapar el balón, pero éste se coló limpiamente, estrellándose contra las redes.

—Maldita sea —exclamó Kôji, levantándose.

De los ojos de Takuto brotó la hoguera de la superación. Se negaba rotundamente a perder, aquel encuentro no había hecho más que empezar.

Con los dientes apretados, rugió cuan león coordinando a sus compañeros. Tras una pequeña batalla campal en el centro del campo, uno de los extremos recuperó el balón, lanzándolo a lo lejos en un pase a distancia.

Corrió velozmente, cabalgando sobre el viento sorteando a cuantos rivales encontró, parando el balón con el empeine, moviéndolo como si fuese una prolongación de su cuerpo.

—¡Vamos, Takuto! —gritó un grupo de niños pegados a la valla que separaba las gradas del terreno de juego.

Chris cerró los puños, la jugada era de lo más interesante. Hasta Liam, cuyo interés por los deportes era más bien nulo, no podía apartar la mirada del estilo del asiático.

Izumi gritó a pleno pulmón mientras chutaba a quince metros de la portería. El proyectil de cuero entró como un obús, logrando el empate. Sus compañeros de equipo se mostraron eufóricos, pero él respondió con la misma expresión crispada en el rostro.

—¿Qué estáis celebrando? ¡El empate y la derrota es lo mismo! ¡No saldremos de aquí si no es con los tres puntos!

Los mágicos pies del capitán parecían flotar en la coraza del significado de aquellas botas. Ya no sólo sentía el constante apoyo de Kôji en su asistencia a cada partido que jugaba, sino que ahora le tenía consigo mientras su corazón latía, destilando la pasión por el deporte al que su padre amaba, el único vehículo que tenía de recordarle.

Aunque no lo tenía demasiado claro, a le gustaba creer que los espíritus de los que ya no estaban permanecían cerca. Cuando marcaba un tanto, la cálida voz de su progenitor se tornaba cercana.

De haber podido, le hubiese dicho que había conseguido lo que él no pudo: adorar al fútbol y al amor de su vida, sin sacrificar lo uno por lo otro.

Mientras dejaba que Bryan tomara el control de la situación y diera lo mejor de sí mismo en una nueva y efectiva jugada, miró al cielo, de un azul brillante sin nubes que lo encapotaran. El inesperado incidente con Ayako le había hecho reflexionar bastante en los instantes de lucidez que preceden a la conciliación del sueño.

Era momento de seguir adelante, y dejar su pasado realmente atrás. Prefería pensar que su madre, pese a haberle procurado tanto dolor, había sido una buena mujer arrastrada por sus desgracias; ya había saldado cuentas con ella al sacar adelante a sus hermanos, cosa que con infinito cariño había hecho.

En cuanto a su padre, siempre le llevaría en su interior mientras continuara respirando fútbol.

_Sigue mirándome desde ahí arriba, papá. Lo conseguiré, seré el mejor como siempre deseaste._

Los tacos de sus botas volvieron a atravesar el césped, distribuyendo la fluidez del juego, reforzando la defensa cuando ésta flaqueaba, sirviendo pases que acabaron entre las mallas tras ser rematados con acierto por los demás, dejando claro que su nivel distaba de ser el adecuado para aquella competición, pues pertenecía a la estratosfera de los genios. Algunos de los hinchas se preguntaban qué hacía un joven como aquel jugando entre hombres que se tomaban el deporte a modo de simple hobby, a la par que los más pequeños soñaban con llegar a ser como él en un futuro.

—Es impresionante como juega tu chico, Kôji —afirmó Dave, gratamente sorprendido.

El cantante se encontraba en otra dimensión, viendo como sus alas blancas se expandían, queriendo abrirse por completo para llegar muy, muy lejos.

—Cuando sean millones de personas las que se deleiten con él y al fin se haga justicia, mi deber será poder estar a su altura.

Le guiaría, le curaría las heridas que se produjera en el camino, se entregaría por completo también a su cruzada, musical en este caso. Y al llegar ambos a sus cumbres por separado, el amor que les unía triunfaría por encima de todas las cosas.

—Así que cuento con vosotros —sentenció.

A punto de concluir el partido, los miembros de Angelous hicieron un juramento. Ellos también se elevarían por los cielos, haciendo lo propio del ser cuyo nombre llevaban.

- 3 -

Al habitual número de clientes que acudían al _Père-Lachaise_ cada noche de sábado, se sumaron los que asistían casi exclusivamente a ver la actuación del grupo que más elogios estaba abarcando en la escena indie de la capital inglesa.

Los rumores sobre el enigmático cantante de la formación, en especial debido a los carteles publicitarios que poblaban las marquesinas de las paradas de autobús y las bocas de metro, unido a lo bien que sonaban en conjunto, hacía que los fines de semana el bar quedara a rebosar de curiosos que deseaban asistir a un directo de Angelous.

Pletórico por haber conseguido pasar a cuartos de final con tres goles de ventaja, Takuto les deseó suerte antes de regresar a la barra, pues le había pedido a un compañero que le sustituyera unos minutos.

—El dueño os debería pagar más, se está haciendo de oro gracias a las consumiciones —apuntó.

Kôji terminó de prepararse. Ataviado con algunas de las estilizadas prendas de la firma que había promocionado y los ojos maquillados en negro, estaba deseando subirse al escenario. Aquella noche estrenarían las nuevas canciones que había compuesto, enriquecidas armónicamente y arregladas entre todos. Quería que Izumi pudiese disfrutarlas en las mejores condiciones posibles.

—Te esperaré donde siempre —le dijo mientras los demás se disponían a salir a escena, ultimando las conexiones a los amplificadores y los ajustes en la modesta mesa de sonido.

Tras sonreírse mutuamente cada uno volvió a su sitio. El futbolista regresó a su puesto de trabajo, sumándose a la cálida acogida del público en forma de aplausos cuando la banda finalmente estuvo ante ellos, a punto de iniciar un nuevo concierto.

El vocalista tomó el micrófono, mirando a la audiencia como si fuese maléfico portavoz de palabras divinas, representando su papel a caballo entre lo real y lo ilusorio.

Un torrente de denso y oscuro sonido surgió de la batería, el bajo y el grave marcar del ritmo por parte de las cuerdas mayores de la guitarra.

A los acordes se sumó el teclado, conjugando las oraciones musicales con su aire de órgano de catedral. En medio de aquella recreación celestialmente electrónica, Kôji expandió los brazos iluminado por un foco, haciendo que su voz arropara el mensaje que quería expresar. Todo resultaba deliciosamente tétrico sin llegar a caer en las etiquetas del rock gótico, consiguiendo un estilo difícilmente clasificable.

Era la consumación de su madurez artística, pues pese a ser tan joven, arrastraba años de evolución, sirviendo su corta etapa con Kreuz de base para el sonido que ahora hacía de vehículo a su creatividad.

_De un Cielo implacable la espada cayó_

_tiñendo de sangre cuanto encontró a su paso._

_Quizás Dios y sus hombres se confabularon_

_con tal de conseguir tu exterminación._

_Pero tú, mi ángel maldito, de nuevo el vuelo alzarás,_

_cicatrizarán las heridas de tus alas,_

_la furia de tus ojos les castigará._

_Anclado a tu cruz quedaré por los siglos,_

_tres clavos de rubí no me dejarán escapar:_

_uno por ti, uno por mí, uno por quién en tu nombre… volvería a matar._

_Ríos escarlata, mares de temeridad,_

_pagaré el precio a convenir si con ello tu alma es salvada._

_Eterno pecador en nubes de pureza,_

_tú eres mi condena, mi exorcismo, mi libertad_.

Los oyentes sucumbieron a la epopeya de letras crípticas, repartida en los epílogos de una compenetración absoluta. La perfección se lograba a base de naturalidad, dejando espacio para el dictado del momento. Los punteos ágiles eran reforzados por Liam, marcando las pautas a seguir los encargados del ritmo en aquella declaración de principios en forma de versos.

Abriéndose paso con buen humor y filosofía, un nuevo cliente entró en el pub, consiguiendo al fin tras muchos "disculpa" alcanzar la barra. Nadie se encontraba pidiendo, puesto que la totalidad de los presentes parecían entregarse a un ritual colectivo; incluso uno de los camareros, el cual no podía disimular su sonrisa de satisfacción y emotividad.

—¿Me pones un contrato con hielo, por favor?

Takuto se giró ante tan extraña petición. Una alegría desorbitada le recorrió al reconocer a su interlocutor.

—¡Shibuya! ¡¿Pero cómo lo haces para siempre llegar tan pronto?!

Katsumi se alongó sobre la barra, abrazándole, feliz por verle con tan buen aspecto.

—Los fondos monetarios, los contactos y el Concorde, una trinidad que nunca falla.

—Oye, luego hablamos, que estoy de turno y apenas te escucho — gritó Izumi.

Su viejo amigo, tras pedirle que le guardara la maleta, se mezcló entre la gente, analizando de cerca el nuevo proyecto tangible que tenía en sus manos. Le agradó la uniformidad del conjunto, era mejor de lo que esperaba, aunque tal y como le había comentado Kôji aún quedaba mucho por hacer.

Sin embargo, lo que más le llenó fue el hacer de éste. Había estado junto al vocalista desde los inicios de su carrera, había visto cómo su estilo progresivamente mutaba, reinventándose, ganando con los aportes de las vivencias. Pero no era la técnica lo que convertía a un cantante en un mito, sino la proyección del alma a través de la voz.

Katsumi pudo afirmar sin reparo alguno que jamás había oído cantar a Kôji de aquella forma, con una contundencia aplastante, fruto de los padecimientos, los rencores, las esperanzas, y la agresiva convicción de luchar por alcanzar la propia perfección, rodeado de las personas que conformaban su mundo: Takuto en forma de muso, él como faro que indicara la senda a tomar, y aquel grupo que, por lo que parecía, se había ganado su entrega.

Se dijo que ese sería el mayor de los retos al que se enfrentaría. Su mejor obra, la despedida del mundo del espectáculo antes de ejercer como médico y salvar en honor a Madoka cuantas vidas fuera posible.

Presenció el resto del concierto mientras pensaba en los pasos a dar para empezar a moverse en la producción de la banda. Los jerarquizó por orden de prioridad sin perder en ningún momento la sonrisa, puesto que esa era su mejor arma. Nadie en su sano juicio pensaría que ese joven japonés de simpática apariencia era un fiero empresario con un extenso currículum a sus espaldas.

El espectáculo se dio por finalizado tras un bis, regresando a la barra donde pudo disfrutar un Martini mientras esperaba a que su estrella acudiese. Habían cruzado un par de miradas durante la actuación, Kôji seguramente también se habría sorprendido al encontrarle tan pronto en la ciudad.

—¿Tienes dónde pasar la noche? —le preguntó Takuto por encima del ruidoso ambiente.

—No, tendré que buscarme un hotel luego.

—¡De eso nada! Tú te vienes con nosotros —afirmó Izumi, negándose a dejarle en la estacada tras tanto que había hecho por ellos.

Una mano agarró con fuerza el hombro del universitario.

—¿Así que ya te han instalado? —preguntó Kôji, el cual había escuchado la última parte de la conversación.

Shibuya le sonrió.

—Taku sigue siendo encantador, no como tú, que pretendías abandonarme en mi primera madrugada en la capital.

Kôji respondió a la sonrisa con un gesto que su representante sabía interpretar como algo de igual valor.

—Chicos, os presento a Katsumi, nuestro manager. No os dejéis engañar por su cara de niño bueno, a la hora de la verdad es un ser sin escrúpulos.

Los miembros de Angelous se presentaron, sorprendidos por su evidente juventud.

—Me habéis convencido, el concierto no ha estado nada mal. Mañana nos reuniremos para conocernos en profundidad e idear el plan de choque, pero ahora si me disculpáis, estoy hecho polvo, he tenido un día de locos.

—¿Cuántos polvos dices que has echado, señor Don Juan? — preguntó Kôji con indirectas, respecto a la voz femenina que había escuchado por teléfono.

Al poco Izumi acabó su turno, y tras despedirse de los demás componentes de Angelous, así como sortear a los nuevos admiradores que el cantante tenía, pusieron rumbo a Belsize. No les importaba arrastrar cansancio por el viaje, el partido y la tensión de la actuación, pues estar reunidos de nuevo lo eclipsaba.

Al dejar la maleta en el pequeño salón del piso, Katsumi se acordó de aquellos días cuando vivieron juntos por un espacio de tiempo. El apartamento que compartía con Kôji cuando el padre de éste le había echado de casa era una leonera hasta la llegada de Takuto. Años más tarde, los tres habían cambiado mucho, pero lo sustancial de sus respectivas personas seguía presente.

—Otra vez como en los viejos tiempos… pero tranquilos, mañana empezaré a buscarme un garito —añadió, sacándole la lengua a Kôji.

—¿Quieres darte una ducha, Shibuya? —gritó Izumi mientras le sacaba una toalla del altillo del armario.

—Sí, no estaría nada mal —contestó mientras miraba con detenimiento el lugar—. Me gusta vuestro nido.

—Ahora me dirás que vas a dormir con nosotros, ¿no? — respondió el cantante, malhumorado, mientras procedía a desmaquillarse.

Katsumi aceptó la taza de té que el más amable de sus anfitriones le preparó, acudiendo al encuentro de la reconfortante agua corriente mientras la pareja le preparaba la cama.

—Durmamos tú y yo en el sofá, debe estar agotado de tanto avión —propuso Izumi colocando las sábanas, pues en su desorden aún podía adivinarse el episodio de pasión.

—Con lo que te mueves tendré que agarrarte con fuerza o acabarás en el suelo —le respondió, poniéndose la ropa que usaba a modo de pijama y deleitándose por el lado bueno de la incómoda noche que le esperaba.

Siguieron hablando hasta que el nombrado manager se les unió, con los cabellos húmedos y el cepillo de dientes en mano.

—A estas horas ya no soy persona… —bostezó.

Takuto insistió para que se metiera en el lecho, a lo que Katsumi finalmente accedió, regocijándose por aquel privilegio.

—Que descanséis, yo voy a caer como un tronco —proclamó, escondiéndose entre las mullidas almohadas.

Por su parte, los inquilinos trataron de acomodarse de la mejor de las maneras en el sofá. Kôji se tumbó de lado con la espalda pegada al respaldo, comprobando que por mucho que hiciese, los pies le acababan colgando, pues era demasiado alto. Izumi se acurrucó en su pecho, pegándose lo máximo posible dado que carecía de mayor espacio.

—Quién me iba a decir cuando le conocí que acabaríamos así —rezongó el cantante por lo bajo, refiriéndose a Shibuya.

—No seas gruñón y trata de dormir —respondió, usando su brazo a modo de reposacabezas.

Se cubrieron con la única manta sobrante, no tardando demasiado el ganador de la jornada en abandonar el reino de los conscientes.

Kôji le apartó el pelo de la cara los minutos que tardó en seguirle, abandonándose a sus pensamientos. Pese a que le hubiera gustado celebrar más goles, haber llegado mejor a los altos durante la actuación, e incluso aunque Katsumi le hubiese destronado de la cama esa velada, había sido un día perfecto.

_7-__En referencia a la canción "Jesus Christ love for you", uno de los temas de Kôji en su etapa como solista en Japón._

_8-__John Lennon y Paul McCarthney: miembros de The Beatles._

_Freddie Mercury y Brian May: miembros de Queen_

_Mick Jagger y Keith Richards: miembros de The Rolling Stones__._


	13. Chapter 12: Negocios

**- ****Capítulo 12: Negocios -**

La alarma del fax se encendió, indicando con su estridente pitido que un nuevo documento estaba entrando y pronto caería impreso sobre el suelo de la oficina.

Hirose prefería dedicarse a los asuntos de la corporación en el edificio destinado exclusivamente a ello, mas había creado en su propia casa un cuartel general donde ocuparse de menesteres que debían permanecer bajo control en su círculo de confianza.

Sólo unos pocos tenían la oportunidad de pertenecer al mismo, pues con los años su red de contactos había menguado. Aquellos que le eran leales sabían que tenían bastante que ganar sirviéndole en los puntuales momentos en que eran solicitados, y mucho que perder en caso de fallarle.

Sin llegar a los niveles corruptos de los yakuza, la fatalmente conocida mafia japonesa, el poder de las grandes empresas podía mover las cuerdas de cualquiera a su favor como si de una marioneta se tratase. En el teatrillo del mundo, él era el maestro titiritero.

El mayor de los Nanjo comprobó que sus colaboradores seguían actuando con impoluta limpieza. Aquel aparato, combinación de fax e impresora a color, reprodujo con tinta y papel las imágenes que le habían enviado: fotografías de una valla publicitaria en el centro de Londres, en las cuales podía admirarse la espléndida fuerza visual de su hermanastro. Kôji posaba con ese arrogante desparpajo tan característico en él, acentuada su divinidad por un decorado sobrio y el colorido de las ropas que promocionaba.

—¿Así que te has refugiado en Inglaterra, pequeño demonio? —le preguntó a la fotografía después de arrugarla, reduciéndola a una pelota de celulosa y lanzándola a la papelera.

Contaba con ello; Kôji no podría pasar demasiado tiempo desaparecido en combate. Sabía que tarde o temprano acabaría por resurgir, su imperiosa necesidad de hacerse notar le llevaría a mostrarse con el descaro esperado.

Debía aguardar, deseaba ver el desarrollo de los acontecimientos, saber con qué le sacaría de sus cabales ésta vez, hasta que la nueva ebullición de gloria y fama conseguida por su hermano fuera tan notoria que los celos le corroyeran. En ese momento pondría en funcionamiento la mano invisible.

Abandonó la habitación con intención de darse un largo baño bajo la incondicional y esmerada atención de Shigi. Mientras ideaba un nuevo método con el que satisfacer sus singulares apetitos, Tatsuomi le vio marchar. Cuando el pasillo estuvo completamente vacío, entró sigilosamente en la oficina.

Seguían tratándole como un niño, y ello suponía una gran ventaja para él. Tanto su padre como su ayudante solían hablar entre ellos sin reparos, pareciendo no importarles que estuviera presente.

Así, la mención de un nombre repetido demasiadas veces en los últimos tiempos despertó su curiosidad.

Apenas le habían hablado de su abuelo, y le tenían prohibido acercarse a Akihito cuando éste seguía con vida. Quizás por ello, le resultaba extraño que el guardaespaldas diera signos evidentes de conocer con lujo de detalles al que parecía ser el archi enemigo de Hirose.

Observó la pantalla del fax, la cual indicaba que acababa de finalizarse la recepción de un mensaje. Al fijarse en la papelera encontró entre demás documentos inservibles una bola de papel. La tomó, devolviéndola a su estado original.

Ante él quedó la fotografía de un modelo, algo que pese a los evidentes gustos sexuales de su progenitor le resultó sospechoso. Pero no fue eso lo que llamó su atención y agudizó su ingenio, haciendo que atara cabos con maquiavélica precisión.

Los rasgos de ese joven no sólo eran exquisitos, sino inconfundibles: lo afilado de la forma de su rostro, lo pálido de la piel, los arcos oculares, la disposición de las cejas… había visto dicha fisonomía en su padre, en su tío y hasta en sí mismo.

No le cupo duda. Aquella enigmática persona era un miembro del clan. Pero, ¿de quién se trataba?

Ocultó la prueba del delito en el bolsillo y, tras abandonar el despacho, se encerró en su cuarto. Como casi todos los chicos acomodados de su edad poseía un potente ordenador personal.

Tatsuomi tecleó con velocidad, accediendo al portal más famoso de todo Internet. Fueron dos simples parámetros de búsqueda los que confirmaron sus sospechas:

_Kôji + Nanjo_

Los resultados acudieron a la pantalla por centenares: páginas web, mailing list, foros de discusión… Sabía por experiencia que la red podía ser traicionera, la información estaba disponible a toneladas, pero en la habilidad del lector para distinguir lo verídico de la paja residía su eficacia. Fue práctico, entrando en lo que parecía ser el site con mayor volumen de visitas.

El universo obsesivo de las fans era una mina de rumores. Nada más ingresar en la página principal, una imagen en alta resolución del protagonista daba la bienvenida, confirmándole que, en efecto, el hombre de la foto desechada y del que tanto había oído hablar indirectamente, estaba ligado a él por vínculos de sangre.

Encontró lo que parecía ser una recopilación de artículos de prensa escaneados y ordenados cronológicamente. Pinchó sobre uno de ellos, descargándose poco a poco el archivo, quedando visible el titular.

_Kôji Nanjo culpable por asesinato de su hermanastro Akihito._

Leyó por encima el contenido del recorte digitalizado.

_Tras varias jornadas de deliberación, la estrella del rock ha sido condenada a tres años de prisión tras declararse autor del homicidio. Hirose, el mayor de los tres hermanos Nanjo y director del imperio Jôtô, ha declarado que recurrirá ante el fiscal por considerar insuficiente la pena._

Fascinado, y a la vez contrariado por saber de mano de anónimos más de su familia que por la boca de éstos, comprobó que aquellos artículos estaban datados en hacía algo más de un trienio. La página web asimismo parecía no haber sido actualizada en varios meses. Un aluvión de mensajes remitidos por seguidoras colapsaban los foros, preguntando qué había sido de Kôji tras su salida de la cárcel, dado que no se había vuelto a tener noticia alguna de él.

Con la misma prudencia sibilina que había llevado hasta entonces, empezó a desentrañar los misterios que giraban alrededor del que era su otro tío, cuya existencia había ignorado hasta ese instante.

- 2 -

Posiblemente un teléfono móvil no era el mejor amigo de todo productor, pero sí el más eficaz. Debían ser como mucho las ocho de la mañana, pero Katsumi llevaba un buen rato con el manos libres activado mientras contemplaba a través de la ventana del dormitorio las calles vacías, y lo verde de los árboles que adornaban el pavimento.

—Sí, envíamelo todo a la dirección que te di. Antes del mediodía, por favor. Muchas gracias.

Al fin colgó. Había hecho llegar sus pertenencias indispensables a Londres, y en las próximas horas las tendría allí, donde las guardaría provisionalmente hasta encontrar un piso en el que residir. Sin su portátil y demás accesorios, no podría dirigir un proyecto de considerable envergadura como era debido.

Hizo la cama para luego salir del cuarto. El salón estaba sumido en absoluto silencio, encontrándose con sus amigos dispuestos por el sofá. Pese a la calma que reflejaban sus rostros, la postura en la que estaban encajados parecía fruto de una noche batallando contra la falta de espacio.

_ Míralos, qué monos… C__omo si no hubiesen roto nunca un plato._

Sonrió con un deje de melancolía. Saber que habían podido rehacer sus vidas en tan corto espacio de tiempo le reconfortaba. Ya que de seguro no iba a poder tener ante sí una imagen como aquella lo que se decía a menudo, caminó de puntillas descalzo por la moqueta, tratando de hacer el mínimo ruido al revolver en el equipaje. Encontró lo que buscaba: su cámara Polaroid de última generación, compacta, pero igualmente efectiva. Aunque los avances tecnológicos eran considerables, todavía en el mundo de la industria audiovisual había instantes que requerían ser plasmados físicamente de inmediato, sin poder esperar a ser revelados en un laboratorio o descargados a un dispositivo informático.

Se posicionó sobre ellos con la lente enfocándoles de cerca, y presionó el disparador. El ruido de la máquina y el flash hicieron que Takuto se sobresaltara, mirándole entre enfadado y zumbado.

—¿Pero qué haces? —atinó a preguntar.

Por su parte, Kôji ni se había enterado.

—Es que estabais adorables, no podía dejar escapar la ocasión — comentó, con su irresistible sonrisa, mientras agitaba el pedazo de cartón.

Izumi acabó de incorporarse, sabiendo lo difícil que le resultaría volver a conciliar el sueño.

—Ala, por la gracia te toca despertarle —dijo, poniéndose en pie camino del cuarto de baño, dejándole el encargo a Katsumi.

Éste tenía una dilatada experiencia en dicha actividad. Acercó el oído a Kôji, y le canturreó con voz divertida.

—Kôji… mira lo que tengo.

Su representado no contestó, tan sólo se giró dándole la espalda y siguió durmiendo. No iba a ser tan fácil, por lo que insistió.

—Tengo una foto de Taku… ¿es que no vas a hacer nada?

Terminó haciéndole cosquillas en la planta de los pies, obteniendo a cambio una soberana patada que le tiró al suelo. Como un león de melena engrifada, el cantante le dio los buenos días en forma de rugido.

—¡Déjame dormir! ¿Qué mosca te ha picado?

Shibuya se incorporó, restándole importancia a su caída. Tenían muchas cosas que hacer, era adecuado comenzar temprano para aprovechar la jornada.

—Hay que levantarse. Toma, en compensación por las malas maneras —le dijo, tendiéndole la foto.

Kôji se la acercó a la cara, dado que no veía bien de cerca sin gafas. Gruñó un cúmulo de maldiciones sin sentido, resignándose a recibir el nuevo día. Al menos agradecía el "detalle"; cuando Dave les había sacado una foto juntos, no había tenido en cuenta hacer una copia para tener ellos una, así que esa Polaroid era la única imagen que poseían. Seguramente acabaría en la nevera, junto la de los hermanos de Izumi.

Takuto regresó al salón con el cabello ya adecentado y los signos del sueño eliminados a base de agua helada.

—¿Qué tenéis pensado hacer hoy? —preguntó, preparando una taza de cacao soluble para él y dos de café para ellos—. Yo haré limpieza general y quedaré con el equipo por la tarde, debemos empezar a preparar los cuartos.

Katsumi no tardó en responder.

—He de esperar a que me traigan el equipaje, y luego nos iremos para reunirnos con el resto de la formación. Debemos empezar a distribuir esa maqueta que se ha grabado y sopesar la idea que tengo respecto a un hipotético contrato con discográficas. Supongo que nos pasaremos fuera todo el día.

—Imposible —proclamó Kôji—. Tengo un examen dentro de cuatro días, he de empollar.

Shibuya recordó que Taku le había comentado lo de su regreso al bachillerato. Aunque le agradaba el mencionado factor, no iba a ceder.

—Pues ponte a estudiar ya y aprovecha las horas, porque después de comer nos vamos de aquí. ¿No querías ir en serio?

Kôji rezongó por lo bajo. En el fondo supuso que llevaba razón.

—Y ahora que lo menciono… quería hablarte seriamente sobre el tema.

Katsumi se sentó a su lado. Era, posiblemente, el mayor obstáculo que veía en su resurgir como productor musical.

—Ya has comprobado que el nivel musical en este país no tiene parangón. Pero no debes olvidar tampoco, Kôji, que ya no nos encontramos limitados por las barreras lingüísticas como en Japón. Si un grupo británico triunfa aquí, sus ecos se propagarán por el resto del mundo. Me preguntaba si estás dispuesto a cargar con la posibilidad de asumir tanta fama.

La parte álgida de su alegato no se hizo de rogar.

—Dudo que a tu hermano se le hayan pasado las ganas de divertirse. Si Angelous tiene éxito, no tardará en localizarte, y temo las represalias.

Shibuya mantuvo la compostura cuando el gesto de Kôji se tornó tan visceral que, de no haber estado habituado, hubiese sentido pavor. Sus ojos desprendían fieras chispas de odio, y sus labios se curvaron en una mueca despectiva.

—Hirose siempre ha sido un cobarde, y lo seguirá siendo. Nunca se atreverá a dar la cara directamente. Me da lo mismo que vuelva a lanzarme a sus esbirros, no pienso renunciar a mis aspiraciones por eso. ¿Crees que no lo pensé cuando me presenté al casting? Me la suda lo que haga, Shibuya. Ni Takuto ni yo vamos a dirimir nuestras carreras por ese cretino.

Katsumi miró a Izumi, el cual había seguido la conversación. Si había alguien que tenía total derecho a sentir odio y rencor hacia Hirose Nanjo, era él. Le había ultrajado, le había manipulado, y había prácticamente consentido que le atropellasen, además de hacer que encarcelaran a Kôji. Sin embargo, no podía estar más de acuerdo con sus palabras.

Temerle era lo peor que podían hacer. Más que temor, lo que le tenía era ganas. Si habían dejado Japón atrás era para evadirse de la presión de aquellos que conocían su historia, y se empeñaban en aislarles en una burbuja de la cual no serían capaces de salir. Allí, en el Reino Unido, tenían la oportunidad de hacer las cosas a su manera, estableciendo límites desde la base, y rompiendo otros.

—Yo pienso lo mismo —confirmó, sentándose con ellos en el sofá mientras les tendía las respectivas tazas.

—Era lo que necesitaba oír para salir de dudas —concluyó Shibuya, bebiendo.

—Pues no vuelvas a mencionarle en mi presencia —sentenció Kôji, dando el primer sorbo y encendiendo la tele con el malogrado mando a distancia.

Lo que se encontraron nada más activarse la pantalla fue, cuanto menos, chocante. La programación habitual había sido interrumpida, dando paso al riguroso directo. Las cámaras enfocaban lo que parecía ser un cadáver cubierto con una sábana blanca, el cual era trasladado sobre una camilla al interior de una ambulancia. La voz en off y las imágenes de archivo que de vez en cuando eran pinchadas les facilitó la información que necesitaban recibir.

_El cuerpo sin vida de Ayako Göttberg ha sido hallado la pasada madrugada en la habitación de un lujoso hotel del centro de Londres, donde se hospedaba. La famosa top model __germano-japonesa se encontraba estos días en la capital promocionando su última campaña. Pese a que es imposible determinar la causa exacta de la muerte hasta obtener los resultados de la autopsia, todo apunta a un suicidio por ingesta de fármacos, según las primeras declaraciones realizadas por la policía. La noticia ha sido recibida con consternación en todo el mundo de la moda y en su ámbito privado. Al carecer de familiares directos, se especula con el posible destino de todos sus bienes al no haber dejado testamento._

Kôji apagó la televisión, y se acomodó en el respaldo del sofá mientras bebía tranquilamente. Takuto estaba helado, y Katsumi no salía de su asombro. Pero sin duda, lo que más les pilló por sorpresa fue la pregunta que formuló el hijo de la célebre suicida.

—Al ser su único descendiente tengo derecho a reclamar la herencia, ¿verdad? —preguntó con frialdad.

Shibuya titubeó unos segundos, más que nada por la incredulidad de la situación. Sabía del parentesco que unía a su amigo con la top model, aunque éste nunca le hubiese hablado de ella.

—Sí.

—¿Podrías conseguirme una citación con sus abogados? Cuanto antes. Que me hagan análisis si es necesario para probar nuestros lazos, y ordénales que saquen a subasta pública sus posesiones materiales. Sólo me interesa el líquido.

Izumi le interrogó con la mirada. Quería saber de inmediato qué era lo que confabulaba su despótica cabeza.

—¿Qué pretendes hacer? —preguntó, quitándole la cuestión a Katsumi de la boca.

Kôji acabó de un trago lo que restaba de café. Aquellas lágrimas derramadas por su madre en la fiesta habían sido las primeras y últimas, por lo que, sin ápice alguno de emotividad, como siempre que hablaba de su familia, se pronunció.

—Saldar la última deuda que tengo pendiente.

- 3 -

Serika esperaba impaciente a su hermano pequeño. Desde que comenzara en la biblioteca apenas se veían, pues Yugo llegaba a primera hora de la tarde a casa, y solían encontrarse de camino cuando uno regresaba del Instituto y la otra iba camino del trabajo.

Al fin le oyó entrar por la puerta principal, y salió corriendo a su encuentro con un paquete en la mano.

—¡Ha llegado carta de Takuto!

Los dos subieron hasta la habitación del recién llegado, ansiosos por recibir noticias suyas. Serika hizo los honores de abrirla, comenzando a leerla ambos para sus adentros.

_¡Hola hermanitos!_

_Me ha encantado que me escribierais, me habéis alegrado el día. Por aquí todo va bien, he conseguido un par de trabajos para ir tirando, no son gran cosa, pero nos da para los gastos mínimos. _

_¡Y he vuelto a jugar! Estoy en un equipo de la zona, soy delantero y me han hecho capitán. Dentro de poco espero poder anunciar que estaremos en la final, mis compañeros están muy ilusionados con las posibilidades. Me moría de ganas por volver a los terrenos, aunque no sea más que un campeonato amateur, es como estar en el Cielo._

_En lo que respecta a Kôji, se ha unido a una banda, Shibuya va a ser el manager. La foto que os enviamos nos la sacó el batería después de uno de los conciertos. Por cierto, Serika, Kôji ha insistido para que te mande una copia de la maqueta que han grabado, dice que es un detalle en exclusiva por ser fan vitalicia._

_No tengo tiempo para escribir más, lo siento. Os llamaré por teléfono cuando vuelva a cobrar. _

_Estoy muy orgulloso de vosotros. Tened cuidado. Os quiero._

Los dos sonrieron, y Serika se apresuró a buscar en el interior del paquete los dos objetos mencionados. Encontraron la fotografía; en ella se podía ver a Takuto sonriente, como si le hubiesen dicho algún comentario gracioso segundos antes, y a Kôji con su habitual look de escenario, pasándole un brazo por encima de los hombros.

Mientras Yugo analizaba la imagen de cerca, la chica tomó ansiosa el cd. Ni siquiera estaba serigrafiado, pero tenía escrito a rotulador permanente el nombre del grupo del puño y letra del cantante.

—Angelous… —musitó.

La vena de fan volvió a latir, suplicándole a su hermano.

—Déjame tu discman, por favor. Te lo devuelvo esta noche.

Él lo sacó de un cajón, tendiéndoselo.

—En el fondo nunca cambiarás… —mencionó, resignado.

Tras meter el disco en el reproductor, se apresuró a marcharse a toda prisa.

—¡Se me va a hacer tarde! ¡Hasta luego!

Y mientras salía a la calle caminando a marcha forzada, los primeros acordes y su voz favorita cantando en inglés sonaron para deleite de sus oídos. Era todo un privilegio ser la primera en todo Japón que escuchaba las nuevas canciones de Kôji tras tantos años de silencio. Guardaría celosamente el secreto, sabía que más de una estaría dispuesta a secuestrarla con tal de conseguir ese tesoro.

- 4 -

Katsumi no tardó en recorrer la superficie del local de ensayo. Observó a todos y cada uno de los miembros de la formación; tras las diversas reuniones que habían tenido en los últimos días, al fin el momento de la auténtica proclamación había llegado.

—Bien, chicos. Le he dado muchas vueltas, y después sopesar la situación actual del mercado discográfico, he tomado una decisión con respecto a la que será nuestra política.

—¿Vamos a empezar a enviar la maqueta a emisoras y compañías? —preguntó Brett, algo inquieto.

Kôji escuchaba en silencio. Le había entregado a Shibuya hasta el último dólar que le había sobrado de la herencia. Tal y como le dijo a Ayako, no quería nada de ella. Pese a que hubiera preferido perder de vista la cantidad, necesitaban un empujón económico para poder levantar el proyecto de la banda. Sabía que el joven manager lo exprimiría hasta el límite, sacándole el mejor partido.

—No exactamente —respondió Katsumi—. Se enviará a emisoras, pero no vamos a ir detrás de discográficas… porque voy a montar mi propio sello. Hoy en día no resulta tan caro crear una partida pequeña de discos y encargarse de las contrataciones. En cuanto empecéis a ser conocidos y la demanda suba, todo irá a mayores.

Liam no se creía lo que estaba oyendo.

—¿Y de dónde vamos a sacar ese dineral, si ni siquiera teníamos para una mísera maqueta hasta que Kôji ganó el casting?

—Ya os lo dije —cortó éste secamente—. Dejaos hacer y confiad en él, hay fuentes, y legítimas. Nuestro trabajo consiste en tocar y ganar adeptos, el resto no nos incumbe.

Shibuya asintió.

—Sé que esta situación os resulta extraña, pero sé lo que hago. Mandaré hacer unas quinientas copias del master, con la cámara digital de Dave podemos hacernos algunas fotos, y yo haré el diseño de las portadas. Tengo algunos contactos, y por lo pronto ya tenemos contratada una actuación en una ciudad a las afueras el próximo viernes. Esa es la dirección, echadle un vistazo.

Mientras Chris miraba la referencia, Kôji estrenó la cajetilla colectiva de tabaco. De todos los días con los que contaba la semana, la casualidad se empeñaba en surgir en el momento menos apropiado.

—Tengo examen a las siete. No puedo faltar.

—¿A las siete? ¿Y a qué hora es el concierto? —preguntó alarmado el bajista.

Shibuya, tras consultar su agenda personal, le indicó que el inicio estaba estimado hacia las nueve de la noche.

—¡Imposible! Eso está a cien kilómetros de Londres, no llegaremos a tiempo —argumentó desilusionado Dave.

El manager lamentó dirigir la mirada hacia la ya veterana estrella. Sus pensamientos se confirmaron cuando Kôji esbozó una extraña media sonrisa. Lo que ignoraban los restantes componentes de Angelous era que su vocalista, además de tener un don innato para posar ante las cámaras, era el tipo más temerario en la carretera de todo Japón.

—Dejadme a mí al volante, novatos. Estaremos allí con intachable puntualidad británica.

- 5 -

La alarma del intercomunicador anunció que su secretaria le reclamaba. Hirose se quitó las gafas, masajeándose las sienes. Llevaba todo el día en la oficina tratando de terminar el trabajo pendiente para presentar el balance a los socios del grupo empresarial.

—Te dije que no me interrumpieras, Tomoko —respondió, presionando el botón.

—Lo siento, señor Nanjo, pero creo que es conveniente que vea esto…

Aquella mujer llevaba tiempo suficiente trabajando para él como para distinguir cuándo un asunto podía saltarse sus indicaciones, así que accedió. Ella entró con cierta timidez al despacho, dejando sobre la mesa un sobre cerrado.

—Es acerca del estado de las cuentas. Hemos recibido un ingreso económico que no esperábamos, no proviene de ningún cliente ni deudor.

—¿Y por eso tanto escándalo? —preguntó él, buscando por los cajones un calmante efervescente para el dolor de cabeza.

Ella insistió.

—Es una suma importante, señor…

Hirose la miró, extrañado. De vez en cuando recibían pequeñas cantidades anónimas a cambio de favores, en especial de importantes políticos, pero nunca de cuantía considerable.

—La transferencia iba acompañada de este mensaje confidencial. Se lo han hecho llegar a través del banco —añadió en referencia a la carta.

El presidente asintió.

—Gracias. Puedes volver a tu puesto.

Tras haberla echado de la oficina, entró por la red interna a la cuenta bancaria principal de la compañía, viendo a través del monitor del ordenador el listado de movimientos. Efectivamente, sus arcas habían sido engrosadas por una donación de lo más generosa. Sin embargo, al ver el nombre del autor de la transferencia, sintió que le hervía la sangre.

Rompió el sobre con un afilado abrecartas. En su interior halló una simple hoja de papel con unas pocas líneas escritas. Reconocía aquella caligrafía firme, sin adornos, perfecta. Cada una de esas palabras se le clavaron en el estómago, como si de un puñal se tratase.

_Padre impidió con un millón de yenes que me abortaran. Compró mi nacimiento con dinero ganado gracias al imperio Jôtô, compañía que ahora tú diriges, por lo que ese dinero es también tu jodido dinero. Te lo devuelvo, haz lo que te plazca con él: cómetelo, quémalo y baila alrededor de la hoguera, __o empléalo en pagar a alguien para que me siga por Londres. Me da lo mismo._

_No te tengo miedo. Para mí estás tan muerto como Akihito._

Hirose, furioso, tomó violentamente el monitor entre las manos y lo lanzó al suelo, destrozándolo. Kôji no sólo terminaba de renegar de su apellido legítimo, el cual había tenido la desfachatez de cambiarse, sino que le desafiaba abiertamente, insultando a la memoria de su difunto hermano.

Se juró que aunque todavía desconocía cómo lo haría, se las cobraría todas juntas. Y cuando ese momento llegase, ni todo el efectivo del mundo serviría para comprar la paz.

- 6 -

_Lo único que quiero es un coche rápido de verdad_

_e ir a toda velocidad, llegar muy, muy lejos._

_Quiero probar lo dulce que es esta vida_

_mientras tenga oportunidad y el momento sea propicio._

_Quiero llenar la copa y bebérmela de un trago._

_No quiero vivir eternamente,_

_quiero ir a por todas._

_Seguir avanzando ante las adversidades,_

_salir en medio de una nube de humo._

_Bryan Adams, "I don't wanna live forever"_

Liam miraba nervioso el reloj desde el asiento de copiloto de su vieja furgoneta. Los cuatro esperaban con los instrumentos delante del centro donde el estandarte de la formación estaba examinándose de un parcial de matemáticas. Ya pasaban de las y veinte.

—Estupendo, nuestra primera actuación fuera de la capital y vamos a quedar fatal —protestó Chris, convencido de que no tenían posibilidad alguna de cumplir.

Shibuya había insistido en ir por su cuenta y reunirse con ellos en la sala, cosa que intrigaba a Brett.

—Mirad, ahí viene —dijo señalando a Kôji, el cual bajaba por las escaleras con tranquilidad.

El japonés abrió la puerta principal, diciéndole al dueño del vehículo que permaneciera a su lado.

—¿Tío, estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer? Aquí se conduce en otro sentido —expuso Dave.

Mientras ajustaba los espejos y se ponía el cinturón de seguridad, el cantante se giró para mirarle.

—En Japón también se conduce por la izquierda. Agarraos fuerte, y mantened los ojos bien abiertos por si veis a la pasma. Liam, te toca indicarme el camino.

El joven de melena morada iba a proponer que tomara un atajo cuando Kôji arrancó en tercera, sacando la furgoneta a toda pastilla y dejando de recuerdo una bonita marca de neumáticos en el asfalto. Tomó la curva con una precisión intachable y se dirigió hacia la desviación que llevaba a la autopista. Conocía bien la zona de haberla recorrido a pie cada mañanas.

Con la frente perlada en sudor frío, Brett atinó a balbucear unas palabras.

—Estás loco, tío.

Atravesaron las laberínticas calles del norte de Londres hasta que al fin llegaron a la pista. Sorteando cuantos vehículos entorpecían su paso, Kôji disfrutaba con cada cambio de marcha y los suspiros de pavor que emitían los demás ocupantes.

—Tienes que desviarte por la siguiente.

—Joder, la poli viene detrás —anunció Dave—. ¿A cuánto vas? ¿Ciento cuarenta?

El conductor ni se inmutó.

—¿Está lejos la salida?

—Un kilómetro, más o menos —respondió Liam tras consultar el mapa y alzar la vista para ver la siguiente señalización.

Pronto las luces de la consabida patrulla fueron visibles, les seguían a una distancia prudencial.

—Será mejor que pares —sugirió el bajista.

Pero el rey de las escaramuzas y la velocidad, aunque estuviera a bordo de una furgoneta hippy en dudoso estado en lugar de un Ferrari, no estaba dispuesto a perderse la actuación.

—Os dije que tocaríamos, y lo vamos a hacer.

Kôji condujo en línea recta hasta el último segundo, momento que aprovechó para lanzarse de un volantazo a la desviación adecuada, consiguiendo que el coche patrulla no tuviera más remedio que seguir de largo por la autopista ante lo sorpresivo de la táctica.

Sus compañeros comprobaron alucinados que les habían dado esquinazo. Por primera vez en los minutos que llevaba ahí dentro, cedieron al entusiasmo.

—¡Estás como una cabra, pero viva tus agallas! —exclamó Brett.

Tras decidir sobre la marcha con Liam una ruta alternativa menos concurrida, el vocalista dio la última indicación mientras comprobaba la hora.

—Será mejor que afinéis la guitarra y el bajo, llegaremos con el tiempo justo para subirnos y empezar con lo puesto.

En aquel momento fue consciente de cómo había echado de menos la emoción más primitiva de salir de tour con un grupo: en la carretera eran meros forajidos, yendo de un lado a otro, arrasando a su paso, conquistando todo cuando pudieran para partir a un nuevo escenario. Y hacerlo a bordo de un trasto tan cutre, tenía hasta cierto encanto bohemio.

—Ni una palabra de esto a Takuto, o me mata —añadió.

Menos mal que no le habían cogido, pues con sus antecedentes, posiblemente habría pasado una hermosa velada en alguna comisaría británica.

- 7 -

Tras casi dos horas de concierto, Shibuya entabló conversación con algunos de los asistentes al recital.

—Son bastante buenos, hacía tiempo que no oía algo tan fresco y diferente —comentó una mujer de amplios ojos castaños y nariz perforada por varios adornos plateados.

—Es lo que intentamos ofrecer en este mercado tan saturado: espontaneidad y compromiso con un sonido auténtico —cameló Katsumi, experto en venderse.

El que parecía ser el acompañante de la chica le tendió una tarjeta.

—Regento una pequeña sala de conciertos en la capital, por la zona de los puertos. Vamos a celebrar un certamen para bandas alternativas, tal vez os interese apuntaros, la inscripción son doscientas libras.

—¿Habría posibilidad de exponer algunos cd's?

—Sí, claro, tenemos un stand en el interior. Llámame, con vosotros tendría el cupo lleno, actúan unos cinco grupos por noche.

Agradeció el gesto mientras se reunía con los demás en la puerta trasera del local. El inicio del espectáculo fue tan repentino que no le dio tiempo a darles la charla: habían llegado dos minutos antes de lo estipulado y, aunque no le hacía gracia la posibilidad de perder a la formación entera por un accidente, debía reconocer que sus expectativas habían sido cumplidas.

—Os prometo que ha sido la última ocasión en la que vais con este piloto de _Fórmula 1_ frustrado al mando —dijo, tratando de disculpar los hábitos automovilísticos de su amigo—. Parece que nos salen nuevas fechas, trataré de concertarlo todo para empezar a distribuir discos entre los que asistan a los directos.

Colocaron los instrumentos en la furgoneta, y mientras Kôji se alejaba un poco del aparcamiento para tomar aire, tuvo a su parecer una buena idea.

—¿No es eso un cementerio? —preguntó, señalando una vieja reja de metal que delimitaba el recinto funerario.

—Sí. En estas ciudades dormitorio abundan, con todos los muertos que hubo en las Guerras Mundiales no había espacio en Londres, así que muchos tuvieron que ser enterrados a las afueras —comentó Liam.

Las viejas tumbas ejercían una oscura fascinación en Kôji. Pese a los angustiosos recuerdos que conservaba de su ambular por Tokio en busca de Izumi, le parecían lugares de reunión, donde se mostraba mucho más afecto a los muertos que a los vivos. Nadie acudía en vano a un cementerio, siendo ésta una de las pocas costumbres que permanecían constantes a lo largo del globo, pese a la disparidad de las diversas culturas.

—¿Tienes ahí la cámara, Dave? —le preguntó.

—Sí, claro.

El batería sacó el aparato, el cual constaba de una gran resolución y potencia.

—Pues vamos a quitarnos de encima la sesión fotográfica.

—¿Allí? ¿Lo dices en broma, no? —replicó Brett.

Katsumi se encogió de hombros mientras empezaba a andar.

—Yo nunca bromeo —obtuvo como seca respuesta.

Tras mostrar algunas objeciones, acabaron por internarse en el tétrico y desolado lugar. Elementos de variados tamaños surgían de la verde superficie: cruces, inscripciones, cipreses…

Kôji encontró la tumba perfecta: era amplia, sencilla de formas y no tenía otras a su alrededor. Estaba compuesta por un enorme bloque rectangular elevado casi un metro sobre el nivel del suelo, siendo rematado por una lápida de mármol de aún mayor altura, en la que podía leerse el nombre de quien ahí yacía. Sobre el mismo había una talla con la forma de un niño alado, el cual rezaba hacia los cielos.

Contempló la serenidad del rostro esculpido; sus ojos eran dulces, los cabellos parecían tener vida propia, como si hubiese sido, efectivamente, un ser condenado a velar por toda la eternidad bajo la pétrea forma adoptada. Aquella estatua le había conmovido.

Shibuya tomó la cámara, dejando que ellos se dispusieran como creyeran más conveniente. A pesar de la oscuridad, la matriz electrónica era lo suficientemente buena como para obtener una imagen con un nivel mínimo de ruido. Algunos retoques en su ordenador bastarían para conseguir resultados aceptables.

Liam y Brett se colocaron de pie a ambos lados de la lápida, quedando sus espaldas enfrentadas, dejando perdida la vista en sus respectivos horizontes, apareciendo de perfil en la composición final. Dave y Chris imitaron su pose, pero sentados ante el inicio de la tumba. Por su parte, Kôji se recostó junto a la estatua subido en el bloque de cara al objetivo, cerrando los ojos como si se dejara proteger por las alas de piedra imaginariamente desplegadas.

Katsumi contuvo la respiración mientras encuadraba: era una fotografía perfecta, parecía transmitir sentimientos contrapuestos, densos, pero a la vez atrayentes, como la música que tocaban. Sacó varias capturas desde distintos puntos de vista, sintiendo el característico cosquilleo que le invadía cuando sabía que algo iba por buen camino.

Aprovechó que los chicos rompían filas para tomar imágenes de recurso a emplear en la contraportada y las etiquetas de los cd's, retratando texturas de lozas, relieves de las cubiertas de los nichos o siluetas de los árboles en contraste con la luz de la luna.

Se encaminaron hacia la salida, mas alguien seguía junto a la estatua que le había llegado al corazón.

—¡Kôji, vámonos! No es cuestión de llegar a Londres de madrugada.

El cantante miró la talla una última vez, besando sus fríos labios. Aquellos minutos le habían inspirado nueva historia; quizás la plasmaría en forma de canción en un futuro no muy lejano.

Se adueñó nuevamente del volante, aunque ahora se lo tomaría con calma. Shibuya hizo el viaje de regreso con ellos, haciendo el trayecto más llevadero.

—¿Por cierto, qué tal el examen?—le preguntó, pues con tantas prisas nadie había reparado en ese detalle.

—Funciones y logaritmos. Tantos ejercicios hechos para que me cayera esa chorrada —protestó él, en referencia al contenido de la prueba.

Emprendieron el camino a la capital con el sentimiento agridulce de haber hecho un buen trabajo, pero sabiendo que todavía distaban mucho de sus verdaderas capacidades.


	14. Chapter 13: Oportunidad

**- ****Capítulo 13: Oportunidad -**

—Estás demasiado tenso…

Kôji insistía una y otra vez en la zona de los hombros mientras trataba de relajar la musculatura de Takuto. Éste, recostado boca abajo en la cama con el cantante sentado sobre su cintura, emitía breves quejidos combinados con ronroneos de placer. Sus masajes eran toda una delicia.

—Es que pensar en la final me pone nervioso. Sé que no debería estarlo, he jugado partidos mucho más importantes, pero es un momento especial.

No era para menos, sería posiblemente el primer título a ganar tras su recuperación. Desde que decidiera dejar el trabajo en el pub, Izumi podía dedicar más tiempo al equipo. Con las pequeñas cantidades generadas por las actuaciones de Angelous podían suplir esa falta de ingresos al continuar en pie la principal, el puesto en la tienda donde despachaba junto a Bryan.

Así, a base de esfuerzo y terapias en los vestuarios para insuflar confianza en sus jugadores, los cuartos y la semifinal quedaron atrás. El verano estaba al caer, y la buena meteorología acompañaría en el esperado encuentro entre los dos mejores equipos amateur de la ciudad.

El capitán se dejaba hacer mientras le daba vueltas a los pormenores: la distribución, las jugadas a balón parado que tantas veces habían practicado en los entrenamientos, el ansia por sentir la electricidad atravesando su cuerpo en la lucha por la victoria…

Los conocimientos de Kôji sobre medicina deportiva adquiridos años atrás no habían sido olvidados, ni mucho menos. Tras haber realizado los exámenes finales para la obtención del título de bachillerato, le había dado por sacar de la biblioteca pública cuantos volúmenes encontró referentes al tema. Y claro, cómo iba a quejarse el receptor legítimo de sus cuidados… Tenerle a su lado la víspera del gran acontecimiento le confortaba.

Ello le hizo recordar fugazmente la noche de su decimonoveno cumpleaños, cuando se encontraba en la concentración de la selección japonesa y tuvo una memorable charla con Kôji acerca de sus supuestas infidelidades. Mientras elevaba una pierna flexionándola a la altura de la rodilla, balanceándola como si jugara con ella, le hizo una pregunta en referencia a dichos momentos.

—¿No has vuelto a acostarte con nadie más desde que me prometiste aquel día que nunca más lo harías?

El masajista dejó de hacer presión con los nudillos unos instantes, para después volver a la carga y responder sin mayor dilación. Le encantaba hablar del tema, siempre conseguía que Izumi perdiera los nervios y el rubor enrojeciera su hermoso rostro hasta el límite.

—La verdad es que rompí la promesa. En la cárcel me tiré a mi compañero de habitáculo y a la vigilante —dijo, como si fuera lo más normal del universo.

Kôji pensó en el gran volumen de conquistas nocturnas que había coleccionado a lo largo de su vida. Sin embargo, el hecho constatado a Takuto años antes seguía vigente: era incapaz de excitarse con nadie más que él.

El futbolista no dijo nada, ante lo que se apresuró a matizar que había sido una broma irónica.

—Claro que no. Aunque estuve a punto de acabar a la cama con una de las amigas de Hina, estaba tan ido que no sabía lo que hacía.

Ya habían hablado en su día de la oscura etapa que pasaron separados durante su fuga en América, y no quería recordarlo. La exuberante Lulu se había portado bien con él, merecía pasar a la posteridad de su mente como un apoyo, no como una aspirante más a engrosar su lista negra.

Recorrió con los dedos la forma de las vértebras, obteniendo concisos chasquidos al colocarlas. Aprovechó que no podía verle por la postura para arremeter con una juguetona sonrisa en la cara.

—¿Y tú? ¿Fuiste bueno durante los tres años en que no pude tenerte vigilado? —preguntó, preparado para hacerle ver las estrellas si la respuesta era negativa.

Takuto giró el cuello como pudo. Para deleite del cantante, su rostro ya expresaba la deliciosa crispación acostumbrada. Adoraba hacerle rabiar.

—¡Mira que eres plasta! Te lo he dicho muchas veces, ¿para qué voy a liarme con otras personas si ya me lo paso bien contigo?

A Kôji se le iluminó el gesto, como si una luz divina le enfocase directamente desde el Cielo.

—¡Dios mío, no me lo puedo creer! Tras tantos años, al fin lo has dicho —proclamó, tomándole de las muñecas, tirando de los brazos hacia atrás para dejarle la columna a punto, arqueándola.

—¿Qué yo he dicho qué? —inquirió Izumi, con el torso elevado unos centímetros del colchón.

Pletórico y triunfante, el vocalista se deleitó con sus propias palabras.

—Que te gusta montártelo conmigo.

Takuto trató de zafarse con las mejillas ardiendo, tratando de desmentir lo indesmentible.

—¡Eres un obseso, te pasas el día pensando en el sexo!

—¡Pues no hablemos de ti, que eres un "Kôjisexual" declarado! —insistió, saboreando la conquista.

Envueltos en una disputa más propia de cachorros en juego que de adultos, la sesión de masaje concluyó. Kôji iba a lanzarse sobre él para estrujarle cuando el teléfono sonó. Resopló, sin más remedio que atender la solicitud. En la capital británica todos parecían tener un sexto sentido para la interrupción.

Izumi le contempló desde la cama mientras hablaba por el inalámbrico. Era temperamental por naturaleza, no desaprovechaba ocasión ninguna en la que tuviese la oportunidad de defender sus principios, aunque los detalles de su vida sexual fuese tema más que de sobra conocido, debido a motivos evidentes, por el otro dialogante.

Se interesó por conocer la naturaleza de la llamada, en vistas a la cara de satisfacción que se le había quedado.

—¿Quién era?

—Shibuya. Llamó para decirme que han aceptado la maqueta en la emisora a la que la enviamos, la pincharán la semana que viene. Es posible que dentro de poco grabemos el álbum en condiciones y podamos empezar a venderlos en tiendas de verdad, las salas de conciertos se nos quedan pequeñas.

Takuto sonrió. Solía asistir junto a Katsumi a los directos y, aunque la música no fuese su fuerte, podía afirmar que la banda había mejorado mucho desde su primera actuación. Empezaban a ser conocidos en los circuitos alternativos de la ciudad, y un número considerable de seguidores habituales acudían a cada cita. Ello, sumado a los primeros mil cd's vendidos, era un buen augurio.

—Ojalá tengáis suerte.

—Eso espero. Estoy cansado de garitos de tercera.

Kôji se tendió de nuevo a su lado. Tenía que terminar de pulir los nuevos temas para Angelous, mas no era momento de pensar en ello.

—Vamos a dormir, mañana será un día intenso: me dan los resultados de los exámenes y luego es el partido.

—¡Es verdad! Lo había olvidado —respondió, haciendo alusión a la nota final—. Mejor, aprovecharemos para celebrar las dos cosas a la vez. Seguro que apruebas, y nosotros ganaremos.

—De eso nada —aclaró el cantante apagando la luz—. Reserva energías, que si me gradúo, mañana por la noche me recompensas carnalmente.

Izumi suspiró con resignación, buscando sus labios en la oscuridad para darle un último beso.

—Anda, buenas noches, enfermo.

Kôji le pasó el brazo artificial por encima, feliz por haberse salido con la suya.

La tranquilidad de aquel barrio y la idónea temperatura les permitió conciliar el sueño sin demasiados problemas. Llevaban un buen número de horas durmiendo cuando un sonido que no habían escuchado hasta entonces les hizo abandonar los reinos de Morfeo.

—¿Qué es eso…? —preguntó Izumi, con la voz entorpecida.

—Parece una alarma de incendios —respondió, de igual manera.

Era una sucesión interminable de pequeños zumbidos, tan agudos que resultaban molestos. Pese a ello, lo que les desconcertaba era la relativa cercanía de donde provenían.

—No tenemos alarma de incendios —dijo Takuto mosqueado, buscando el origen acústico.

Tras unos segundos se dio cuenta de que tenía la solución, literalmente, delante de las narices.

—¡Pero si es tu brazo!

Kôji se acercó la prótesis hasta el oído. Efectivamente, así era. Recordó las indicaciones del doctor Foster, gruñendo entre dientes.

—Dijeron que la soldadura duraría de año a año y medio.

—Tal vez tu organismo la haya absorbido ya. No sé por qué, pero no me extrañaría nada.

Mientras trataba de averiguar cómo hacer que la alarma dejara de sonar, Kôji se incorporó.

—Será mejor que vaya cuanto antes al hospital. Me niego a perderme tu final.

—Voy contigo —respondió Takuto, bostezando y poniéndose de pie, buscando los vaqueros que había dejado sobre la silla para volver a ponérselos antes de meterlos en la lavadora.

Concienciándose de que tendría que recorrer todo el trayecto que les separaba de Hammersmith como si fuese una bomba humana marcando la cuenta atrás, Kôji imitó sus pasos, eligiendo del armario las prendas con toda la precisión que sus sentidos adormecidos podían ofrecer.

—Y menos mal que no tenemos que pagarla ahora, o ya te veo vendiendo cd's en el metro para costearte el mantenimiento —agregó Izumi.

Aún faltaba para el amanecer, por lo que las calles desiertas fueron los únicos acompañantes que tuvieron mientras salían a la búsqueda y captura de un taxi que les llevara a la prestigiosa clínica privada.

- 2 -

Resultaba curiosa la metodología empleada por el cerebro humano para almacenar recuerdos y datos precisos acerca de lugares previamente visitados.

Takuto miró el reloj de pared. El penetrante olor a antiséptico y el blanco inmaculado del hospital le hicieron constatar que habían regresado al lugar donde pasaron sus primeros días en Londres. El tiempo había volado desde la operación.

Tras aguardar unos minutos en la sala de espera principal, William Foster, el cual había pasado la madrugada en su guardia nocturna semanal, les atendió con una sincera y cordial sonrisa.

—Encantado de veros de nuevo, aunque hubiese preferido que nuestro encuentro se hubiese producido en el tiempo estimado; ya veo que el sistema de aviso se ha activado —dijo tras estrecharles la mano, en referencia al inconfundible sonido que emitía el prototipo.

—Ha empezado a sonar hace una hora. No he notado nada especial —comentó Kôji en pie, evidenciando que deseaba empezar el mantenimiento cuanto antes.

Foster les pidió que le acompañasen a su despacho.

—Lo revisaré, tal vez haya sido un simple fallo del sistema. Dejando de lado el protocolo, ¿cómo os ha ido por la ciudad? Katsumi me ha llamado, hemos quedado la semana que viene para recordar viejos tiempos, me alegra tenerle tan cerca de nuevo.

Hablaron sobre las impresiones generales que les había causado Londres, el piso al que les había remitido y demás pormenores domésticos. La síntesis, aún sin entrar en demasiados detalles, restaba frialdad al proceso médico.

Mientras Kôji permanecía quieto en la camilla con la prótesis siendo sometida a exploración, el amable inglés no salía de su asombro.

—Cada paciente es un mundo —afirmó, quitándose los guantes—. En nuestros otros clientes el gel tardó un periodo mucho más largo en perder solidez, pero parece que tu estructura ósea ya lo ha absorbido. Has hecho bien en acudir de inmediato, podría haberse desprendido, afectando irremediablemente al mecanismo interno. Por suerte he estado trabajando en una mejora del proceso, tras el mantenimiento te garantizo que permanecerá intacto como mínimo dos años.

Izumi asintió, aunque ya no sabía qué pensar.

—¿Cuánto durará la intervención, doctor?

—Hay que aplicar anestesia local, y dado que no es un procedimiento complicado, en unas cuatro horas podría estar fuera. Aunque si lo prefieres, puedes esperar al mediodía y que te atienda mi compañero de departamento.

—No, cuanto antes mejor. Hoy tengo un evento que no me puedo perder —proclamó Kôji.

Antes de que se lo dijeran, Takuto se puso en pie con la intención de irse a matar el tiempo de la mejor manera que conocía: dándole patadas a su inseparable amigo, el balón.

—Estaré en el campo de fútbol. Avísenme si ocurre algún imprevisto —pidió con amabilidad.

Y mientras el ansioso capitán les dejaba a solas en el despacho, Foster iniciaba los trámites solicitando un quirófano y los materiales necesarios.

—¿Tiene la tarde libre? —le preguntó el japonés.

—Sí, estoy saliente de guardia. ¿Lo preguntas por algún motivo en concreto?

Kôji se abrochó los botones de la camisa, incorporándose en la camilla para seguirle hasta la ubicación del operatorio.

—Me gustaría que presenciase el "milagro médico" en todo su esplendor.

- 3 -

La gran mayoría de los aficionados al fútbol de élite admiraban a las estrellas de los equipos más famosos del planeta. Muchos soñaban con ponerse en su lugar, ganar montones de dinero, obtener prestigio social y poder retirarse a una edad relativamente temprana disfrutando el resto de sus días de soltura económica. Otros tantos, no seguidores precisamente, criticaban las altas sumas ingresadas por dichos deportistas, considerando que su peso como figuras mediáticas era algo descabellado.

Sin embargo, lo que ni uno ni otro bando solía tener en cuenta eran los sacrificios que un profesional debía hacer para mantenerse en su condición: duros entrenamientos, cientos de partidos acumulados cada año entre los del propio equipo, los amistosos y los internacionales, la presión por parte de la presidencia del club y los aficionados, el peligro de poder ser atacados tanto ellos como sus familias por descerebrados, los viajes, permanecer separado de los seres queridos más tiempo del deseado, las lesiones…

La masa te aclamaba, te convertía en su salvador de la noche a la mañana, pero apenas unos fallos bastaban para que te hundieran, y pocos eran los que conseguían volver a salir a flote. La vida deportiva de un futbolista era muy corta, apenas existían jugadores profesionales de más de treinta y tres años, dado que con los tiempos que corrían, la juventud pujaba fuerte, y era mejor retirarse con honor antes que apagarse lentamente.

Greg estaba en el cenit de su carrera. Acababa de cumplir los veintiséis y, tras haberse criado en los verdes campos de su Escocia natal corriendo tras un balón, su sueño se había hecho realidad al recibir la llamada que por tanto había esperado.

Pero aunque su papel en el primer año que había pasado en la Premier League no había podido ser mejor, el equipo donde militaba pasaba por momentos precarios. El presidente había dimitido dejando una gran deuda, por lo que el consejo de administración había cedido o vendido a muchas de las grandes estrellas con las que contaban. Su entrenador, hombre al que le debía todo en el ámbito futbolístico, afrontaba la nueva temporada con sendos retos: al haber quedado segundos en la anterior campaña, disputarían la Champions League, además de ser uno de los equipos de mayor importancia en la división de oro del fútbol inglés.

Si no conseguían buenos resultados en la primera mitad de ambas competiciones, su cabeza rodaría.

El joven delantero escocés no podía permitir que ello ocurriera. El entrenador le había descubierto en un partido de juveniles una década antes, y siempre le había llevado consigo desde entonces. Cuando supo que le habían contratado para ponerse al mando del famoso equipo londinense, tuvo la esperanza de volver a estar en sus prioridades.

Así había sido, y así sería hasta que su contrato diera término en dos temporadas. Las ofertas para jugar en España e Italia le habían llovido, pero él no podía dejar en la estacada al míster.

Pronto comenzaría la pre-temporada aunque la composición del equipo no estuviese definida. Aquel era su último fin de semana de vacaciones antes de regresar a los entrenamientos, por lo que había acudido al hospital a acompañar a su padre mientras era sometido a tratamiento. Le aburría el pasillo, así que decidió ir hasta el césped y las porterías que en el centro del complejo clínico tenían a disposición de los visitantes.

En todo el tiempo que llevaba acudiendo allí, nunca había tenido que compartir distracción con nadie. Sin embargo, se llevó una grata sorpresa al ver que un chico de rasgos orientales se entretenía dándole toques a la pelota, evitando que cayera al suelo. Parecía concentrado, por lo que se acercó hasta él lentamente, sin perder su sencilla pero sincera sonrisa.

—¿Tú también tienes que esperar?

Takuto detuvo el balón en su empeine, mirando a los ojos de la persona que le hablaba. No había nadie más a los alrededores debido a la temprana hora, así que respondió con igual amabilidad.

—Sí, y me quedan un par de horas.

—Ya, es un embrollo. Mi padre tiene que asistir a su tratamiento todos los meses, soy un habitual por aquí.

El japonés sonrió, volviendo a lo suyo. Estaba deseando enfundarse su equipamiento, las botas que le había regalado Kôji, y salir a comerse a los rivales.

—¿Me la darías un momento? —preguntó el escocés, con su fuerte pero pintoresco acento.

Él se la pasó con una pequeña volea.

Greg la tomó elevando una pierna, recogiéndola con la rodilla, elevándola hasta darle varios toques de cabeza seguidos, combinándolos después con puntapiés.

—Vaya, no se te da mal —comentó Izumi.

—A ver si eres capaz de quitármela —le retó su fugaz compañero de juego.

El británico era famoso en el mundo entero por su agilidad y habilidad para driblar y zafarse del contrario. Takuto pronto comprobó que era especialmente diestro para ello. Forcejearon por el centro del campo durante largos e intensos minutos. Aunque eran auténticos desconocidos, no se redimieron. Ambos se miraban con la intensa fiereza del que no cede ni en un encuentro amistoso.

Greg, acostumbrado a librarse del yugo de los mejores defensas de Europa, no dio crédito cuando aquel joven logró arrebatarle el balón de un certero y estudiado toque en el borde del esférico. Corrió detrás de él y, aunque no había calentado y era un suicidio deportivo, lo hizo con todas sus ganas, pero no contaba con el poderío del esbelto cuerpo de su contrincante.

Esquivando sus intervenciones, Izumi finalmente tiró a puerta, acabando el balón en el fondo de las mallas.

El escocés lo atribuyó a la suerte del principiante.

—Eso ha estado bien… veamos si eres capaz de volver a repetirlo —le dijo enérgicamente, queriendo demostrar quién era allí el rey.

Para asombro del profesional, no había sido cuestión de azar. El chico lograba zafarse de él una y otra vez tras apabullantes disputas por hacerse con el balón. Izumi lo tomó como una preparación para lo que le esperaba, dado que aquel sujeto tenía mil veces más nivel que los aficionados a los que llevaba midiéndose desde que empezara en el campeonato. El tiempo pasó veloz, dejándoles pletóricos de adrenalina, sudor, y la extraña sensación de entenderse sobre el césped, pese a haber estado poco más de una hora sobre el mismo.

Greg se secó la frente con la manga del jersey, consultando la hora sobre su muñeca.

—Menuda lástima, tengo que marcharme, ya deben haber acabado con mi padre.

Estaba realmente sorprendido, hacía mucho tiempo que nadie le daba tanto juego, y menos alguien del que no había oído hablar en su vida.

—Oye, ¿juegas en algún equipo?

—Sí, pero no somos profesionales. Hoy disputamos la final para amateurs de todo Londres. Es a las seis en el campo de Knigthom, por si quieres pasarte —comentó Takuto, risueño.

El escocés sonrió. O aquel chico disimulaba perfectamente, o no tenía ni idea de su identidad. Desde que empezara a destacar tenía completamente prohibido asistir a actos públicos por el riesgo que supondría para su seguridad.

—Ojalá pudiera ir, me encantaría verte jugar en serio. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Izumi. Takuto Izumi —respondió, tendiéndole la mano.

—Yo soy Greg —replicó, estrechándosela.

Un segundo después de haber escuchado su nombre, Takuto sintió que las piernas le temblaban y el estómago le daba vueltas. Cuando vio primeramente a ese hombre, su cara le sonó: cabellos rojizos, ojos azulados, piel cremosa salpicada de pecas… Al haber tanta gente parecida en Londres, no le dio mayor importancia, pero tras llevar más de una hora jugando a muerte con él y estar estrechándole la mano, deseó que la tierra le tragase.

Acababa de darse cuenta de que llevaba todo aquel tiempo batallando con el ganador de la Bota de Oro de la pasada temporada, el máximo goleador de las ligas profesionales europeas.

—¿G-Greg McKenzie? —balbuceó—. Oh, yo… esto… n-no me había dado cuenta de quién eras… —empezó a sudar otra vez, pero en esa ocasión de puro nerviosismo.

—Sí… ha sido un placer, Takuto. Recordaré tu nombre. Quién sabe, igual nos vemos otra vez por aquí.

Mientras le veía marchar, Izumi se dijo que cuando le contase aquello a Kôji y a sus compañeros de equipo, no le iban a creer.

En lo que respectaba a Greg, el cual ya iba camino de la quinta planta del hospital, tuvo una corazonada. Tenía que hablarle de lo ocurrido a la persona en quien más confiaba, quien todavía le debía un favor.

Era demasiado pronto para afirmarlo, pero tal vez ese favor actuaría por doble, beneficiando a muchas partes de una tajada.

- 4 -

La doctrina del Bushido, la estricta filosofía del guerrero Samurai, seguía vigente en la actualidad gracias a las múltiples disciplinas marciales que se practicaban en Japón.

Los hombres ya no empuñaban espadas para defender pueblos o posesiones, pero todo aquel que practicaba el arte del kendo llevaba como estandarte sus valores intrínsecos: esfuerzo, lealtad, sacrificio.

Hirose y Tatsumi, vestidos con sus oscuros kimonos de entrenamiento, llevaban horas practicando la secuencia de golpes con espadas de madera de punta redonda. Sujetas al estilo oriental, con ambas manos, trataban de asestar con el menor número de movimientos posibles lo que sería un golpe mortal de haber sido cortante la hoja.

El chico pronto cumpliría doce años, y su cuerpo había entrado de lleno en la pubertad. Sus músculos comenzaban a esculpirse, su altura se había incrementado y de seguro alcanzaría una estatura considerable según parámetros genéticos.

Estaba cambiando, y a cada día que pasaba más le recordaba a Kôji cuando tenía su edad. Tatsuomi entrenaba con esfuerzo sin pronunciar palabra alguna, y parecía absorber con sus fríos y duros ojos cuanto pudiera enseñarle.

Hirose arremetió sin piedad, siendo bloqueado el ataque por su hijo mediante una intersección de la espada, desde un flanco que no pudo defender. Haciendo uso de su autocontrol, contuvo la terrible punzada de dolor que sintió al girar el torso.

El muchacho no dijo nada, mas en su interior confirmó lo que llevaba pensando desde hacía mucho tiempo, sintiéndose satisfecho por haber encontrado un punto débil en la defensa de su padre: por alguna razón, éste era incapaz de girar el costado izquierdo. Si atacaba en el momento preciso y con la rapidez necesaria, le derrotaría.

Hirose se percató de su estrategia, y dio por finalizada la sesión matutina.

—Haz cien movimientos verticales y limpia el suelo —le ordenó, dejando la espada sobre el altar.

Tras hacer una reverencia a la fotografía de su padre, la cual vigilaba desde lo alto del mismo, abandonó el dôjo conteniendo una mueca de rabia. Se llevó la mano al interior del kimono, comprobando que ésta había quedado manchada de sangre.

La vieja herida de la puñalada que Kôji le había asestado la noche en que se amputó el brazo se había vuelto a abrir. Le maldijo en silencio, aguantando estoicamente la punzante sensación.

Su piel, suave, blanca y tersa, estaba mancillada por una pátina mezcla de sus fluidos corporales.

No lo soportaba.

Todo tenía que ser inmaculado. Siempre se había esforzado por rayar la perfección con tal de agradar a su progenitor. Pese a lo mucho que éste llevaba fallecido, su obsesión seguía en pie.

La suciedad le recordaba al callejón donde la pesadilla había ocurrido. La mera visión del desorden le producía un angustioso sentimiento de claustrofobia, y rememoraba aquella fatídica noche en algún barrio neoyorkino de mala reputación, donde su universo entero cambió radicalmente.

El olor del sudor le recordaba al aroma que el anónimo sujeto que le había violado dejó impreso en su fisonomía.

La visión de la sangre le transportaba a sus sacrificios en la espada, a los violentos episodios vividos con sus hermanastros… al sabor que le ahogó después de que le rompieran la boca a puñetazos, impidiéndole gritar y pedir auxilio.

La sangre era muerte, como la de Akihito, la de su esposa, o la de su decencia.

Nadie supo jamás de aquel incidente. Nadie, salvo Shigi.

Mientras procedía a meterse en un baño de abundante agua ardiendo, revivió el dolor lacerante que le perforó las entrañas, el entumecimiento de sus músculos, golpeados y adormecidos por los efectos de la sustancia que le habían inyectado, la voz distorsionada de su violador… para cuando recobró la conciencia en una habitación de lujoso hotel, abrió los ojos, y allí estaba su guardián.

¿Para qué revelarle que su ex - mujer había planeado aquello como venganza por haberla utilizado? Shigi ya lo sabía. Él lo sabía todo sobre su persona. Pero callaba.

Hirose era la prueba misma de que las víctimas tenían todas las papeletas para convertirse en ejecutores. Sin embargo, cuando él mismo había tratado de forzar a Takuto Izumi, no lo hizo como venganza por su propio terror: quería hacer sufrir a otra persona.

_Tú tenías al alcance todo lo que yo siempre quise, Kôji. Padre te daba su atención, todos te admiraban, podrías haber llegado a ser un digno heredero, su mano derecha. Pero tomaste las que eran mis ilusiones, mis sueños, y los pisoteaste. Me dijiste con el desprecio del silencio que para ti no significaba nada que yo me pasara la vida entera tratando de conseguir lo que tú, sin esfuerzo, poseías._

El fiel guardaespaldas entró a la dependencia privada, pero tan ensimismado estaba en sus pensamientos que no se percató de ello.

—Señor Hirose, está sangrando —dijo, alarmado.

El presidente de la corporación Jôtô seguía con la vista anclada al vacío. Tan intenso era la hemorragia que Shigi se metió en la tradicional bañera de madera, sacándole de allí.

Volvía a tener la piel enrojecida de tanto frotarla, sumiéndose en su ritual obsesivo por eliminar cualquier rastro de inmundicia, y la cicatriz de la puñalada estaba en carne viva.

Su protector no soportaba verle en ese estado. Era como regresar al pasado, la noche en que recibió una llamada anunciándole que su señor estaba tirado en medio de la calle, en justo pago por sus pecados.

Aquel día curó sus heridas mientras éste deliraba en pesadillas, y se prometió que nunca se separaría de él, haciendo lo posible por evitar que volviera a sufrir.

Era en momentos como el que ahora vivía cuando sentía que volvía a fracasar. Tomó gasas y antiséptico del botiquín más próximo y procedió a cerrar la vieja cicatriz, esperando que no fuese necesario dar puntos.

Era tan hermosa su figura de estrechas caderas, abdominales finamente resaltados y piel clara prácticamente exenta de vello… De rodillas ante su imponente masculinidad mientras cortaba el manar de la sangre, Shigi trataba de no desearle.

Hirose no había vuelto a disfrutar de una experiencia sexual desde aquella noche, hasta que rompió el último resquicio de profesionalidad que enmarcaba la relación entre ambos, dando paso a algo mucho más complejo e inexplicable.

Ni Kaoruko ni Akihito, habían conseguido volver a hacerle sentir. Shigi era el único culpable del resurgir de su lívido.

—¿Por qué él siempre consigue lo que quiere? ¿Por qué alguien de su calaña es correspondido? —le preguntó, mirándole directamente a los ojos.

El leal guarda, sabedor de a quién se refería, respondió retiraba la gasa empapada en rojo, sustituyéndola por otra.

—Usted me tiene a mí, señor Hirose. No tiene nada que envidiarle.

El mayor de los hermanos Nanjo observó desde su privilegiada visión los angulosos rasgos de su rostro. Le tenía, nunca mejor dicho, postrado ante sí, doblegado a sus deseos. Y dichos deseos pronto se vieron reflejados en el riego sanguíneo de su entrepierna.

—Te conozco desde que era un crío… nunca has sido capaz de decirme que no.

Shigi le sostuvo la mirada, dispuesto a volver a servirle como sólo él podía hacer.

—Y nunca lo haré.

¿Realmente existía un límite cuando la vida de aquel hombre estaba en sus manos? ¿Era sobrepasar la aberración hacerle sentir, y borrar por unos minutos su atormentada expresión? Si dicho límite existía, había sido rebasado ya en multitud de ocasiones, y aquella no sería la última.

El presidente no se movió cuando su erección fue atendida. Observó, mezcla de fascinación, complicidad e indiferencia cómo sus labios regios y sus manos morenas le daban un placer desmedido.

Entre nubes de vapor las figuras de ambos se complementaban, llevando al extremo los papeles que siempre habían representado, el del devoto y el del dependiente; porque Hirose había soportado perder a su padre, e incluso a su hermano, pero no podría soportar perderle a él.

Otorgándole la poca humanidad que todavía dormía en su interior, se dejó llevar por los incontrolables impulsos fisiológicos y psicológicos, pues tanto mente como cuerpo necesitaban de la descarga. Cerró los ojos mientras vivía el orgasmo con una entrega desconocida; mientras procedía a eliminar con los dedos los restos de semen que aún lucían en la comisura de los habilidosos labios del guardaespaldas, supo que él era la única persona de la que podía fiarse.

Debía andarse con pies de plomo incluso en su propia casa: desconfiaba de su hijo, y soñaba con la nota que había acompañado a la transferencia bancaria de Kôji.

Estaba dispuesto a hacer de mártir si con ello se ganaba su gloria: la liberación, la eliminación de lo que le hacía sentir insignificante. La humillación del ser que le había degradado al papel de secundario.

—¿Me seguirás hasta el final, Shigi?

—Sin dudarlo.

Sonrió, poniéndose sus gafas para verle nítidamente.

Se dijo que debía ser una ilusión, o que tal vez estaba acusando los efectos de demasiadas noches de insomnio y presiones laborales, porque en ese preciso instante, juró que sentía un atisbo de lo que la gente normal no dudaba en calificar como… amor.

_() Dedicado con todo mi aprecio a Van Krausser, por haberme servido de inspiración, y haber tenido el coraje de haber sido la primera en retratar a Hirose, un gran personaje incomprendido por las circunstancias de su rol en la historia que le ha tocado ejercer. _

- 5 -

Adam Mayers llevaba suficientes años en el mundo del fútbol como para hacer caso a sus instintos. Tenía ante sí el proyecto de mayor envergadura jamás aceptado, su reputación y renombre estaba en juego, pero no sólo eso, sino también su razón para existir.

Pese a que preparar a los mejores jugadores de toda Inglaterra y parte del globo era un privilegio, el fútbol base seguía fascinándole: muchas veces las presiones, económicas llevaban a olvidar el verdadero espíritu y la belleza de un encuentro.

Procuraba escapar y mezclarse con la gente, y así presenciar partidos entre jugadores que ejercían con la voluntad de sus corazones, creando magia con sus pies sin influencias que les nublaran.

Con dicha metodología había descubierto a Greg, un joven genio al que había llegado a apreciar como un hijo, y al que le debía haber salido de la profunda depresión en la que cayó tras la pérdida de su esposa, días negros en los que no conoció más compañía que la de una botella.

Aquel chico le había alentado a recobrar las energías y la ilusión por el fútbol, por la vida en general.

Aunque había transcurrido mucho tiempo desde aquello, todavía sentía que estaba en deuda con él. Quizás por eso accedió a la insólita proposición que le había formulado esa misma mañana vía telefónica.

Vestido con prendas sencillas y una gorra deportiva, el inglés de mediana edad y bonachón aspecto se puso camino del pequeño estadio en el que tantas veces había vivido momentos antológicos como mero espectador, refugiado en el frágil anonimato que se había trabajado a base de ceder el protagonismo en los medios a sus jugadores.

- 6 -

—No dejéis las bandas desatendidas, irán a romper la defensa una y otra vez hasta quemarnos. ¡Tenemos que aprovechar cada ocasión de tirar a puerta que se presente!

Les miró a los ojos. Podía captar en sus compañeros nerviosismo, pero también orgullo e ilusión por optar al triunfo. Era el momento decisivo, la afición esperaba y los jugadores no aguantaban más entre las cuatro paredes alicatadas de los vestuarios.

Los once miembros del equipo dieron por concluida la última reunión antes de salir al terreno. Formando un corrillo, unieron sus manos en el centro mientras lanzaban el grito de guerra.

Takuto, tras proclamar la que había sido su última indicación, encabezó la comitiva hacia el césped. En el pasillo que conducía a las escaleras quedaron separados del otro equipo a través de una reja. El que parecía ser el capitán rival se mofó de él ante sus compañeros.

—¡Mirad, el chinito está acojonado! Enseñémosle lo que es bueno.

Bryan y Bob arremetieron, furiosos, a lo que Izumi respondió indicándoles con un gesto que no se entrometieran. Se pegó a la barrera metálica, quedando frente a frente con el provocador.

—Cuando os hayamos pateado, ven a decírmelo otra vez a la cara, a ver si te atreves.

Antes de empezar a subir las escaleras al trote se giró hacia atrás, permitiendo que su potente voz reverberara a lo largo del pasillo.

—¡Y soy japonés, bocazas!

Los pequeños fans de Takuto le aclamaron entusiasmados cuando el equipo estuvo sobre la cancha. A pesar de lo modesto del estadio no cabía un alma, cientos de aficionados habían hecho de aquella final amateur un espectáculo memorable. Antes de llegar al centro del campo para el sorteo de áreas, miró a las gradas y sonrió.

Shibuya, en compañía de Foster y los miembros de Angelous, no había querido perderse el evento. Sin embargo, faltaba alguien. Hizo acopio de deportividad guardando las formas ante el otro capitán, quien le insultara segundos antes, y escogió cara en la moneda.

Mientras la suerte dictaba que el equipo de Izumi disputaría la primera parte en la izquierda, Kôji apareció, ocupando su puesto. Le faltaba el aliento de tanto correr; no se fiaba de los medios de transporte y había preferido cubrir la distancia entre el estadio y la academia a zancadas.

—Casi no llegas, ¿eh? —proclamó Dave, apartando el abrigo con el que le había guardado sitio.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Katsumi, esperando recibir buenas noticias.

El vocalista pudo respirar tranquilo cuando su mirada se cruzó a lo lejos con la de Takuto. Satisfecho, dibujó con los dedos de la mano derecha la v de la victoria, un símbolo que tenía dos significados, los cuales Izumi supo interpretar a la perfección.

—Saludad al nuevo graduado en bachillerato —comentó de pie, posición que pensaba mantener durante todo el encuentro para no perderse detalle.

—¡Hey, felicidades, tío!

—¡Sí, ya eres el miembro de nuestra formación con mayor nivel de estudios!

—Oye, que yo hice dos años en la universidad, pero lo dejé —protestó Liam.

Mientras discutían sobre tales nimiedades, Kôji sentía que el corazón le latía desbocado, no ya por los efectos del esfuerzo físico, sino por el partido en sí.

El silbato dio inicio al encuentro, arremetiendo el equipo rival sin pizca de delicadeza.

—¡Romperle las piernas a ese gilipollas! —proclamó el cabecilla, furioso por las respuestas que había obtenido del extranjero.

El juego inglés presumía de no ser tan brusco ni violento como en los países mediterráneos, mas en aquella ocasión parecía que el dictado de la elegancia no tendría demasiado peso.

Apenas a diez minutos de encuentro, el árbitro ya había pitado varias faltas. Matt consiguió robar el esférico, pero pocos metros de rodaje después recibió el impacto de una entrada directa a los gemelos, dejándole en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor.

—¡Eso ha sido tarjeta! —gritó un espontáneo de los alrededores.

William presenciaba con interés el partido, comentando las principales jugadas con su fiel compañero de prácticas.

—Si no toma cartas en el asunto, se le irá de las manos.

Katsumi asintió con la cabeza. Temía que hirieran a Takuto, pues aunque su asombrosa recuperación pareciese de lo más sólida, nadie podía presagiar los efectos que una nueva lesión ocasionaría.

El propio Izumi encaró al autor de la agresión.

—Esto es fútbol, no una batalla campal.

El hombre le miró con desprecio, escupiendo sobre el césped. Resultaba lamentable que a esas alturas todavía quedaran individuos que llevaban la xenofobia como el más primordial de sus valores.

Dispuesto a combatir las arremetidas racistas a golpe de genialidad, el número siete se metió en el encuentro. Cuando jugaba, su percepción quedaba centrada en lo que sucedía sobre el terreno. Sólo sus hombres, los rivales, las porterías y el balón existían.

El rugido de la gente quedaba convertido en un continuo murmullo, acallado por el trabajar de sus pulmones y las órdenes emitidas por el cerebro. Su mente trabajaba febril, dibujando en milésimas las posibles jugadas que podrían crearse según la disposición de las variables humanas.

Cualquier hueco y línea recta imaginaria o distancia a cubrir con un buen lanzamiento era sopesado antes de ser ejecutado. Como buen capitán, trataba de entregar balones a los suyos, abriendo oportunidades, cediendo los últimos remates al compañero que mejor posición tuviera. Y era ahí, en la habilidad para dirigir la orquesta de un equipo, donde podía apreciarse la verdadera calidad de un jugador.

La mitad del público se levantó celebrando que el prodigioso japonés había marcado el primer tanto rematando de cabeza un pase por lo alto. Entre los asistentes que no habían vitoreado el primer gol, se encontraba un conocido entrenador profesional de incógnito.

Con cada minuto transcurrido, a ojos de Adam quedaba patente que Greg no le había mentido, y que había hecho bien acudiendo al recinto. El juego del chico era dinámico, entregado y explosivo.

Justo lo que necesitaba.

El tiempo transcurrió a velocidad de infarto gracias a un buen número de contraataques que no dejaban hueco a la monotonía. Con un empate a dos, los últimos quince minutos de partido fueron reflejados en el panel luminoso. Un grito desgarrador resaltó aún más entre el silencio general, creado ante la crudeza de la nueva falta cometida. Izumi se acercó corriendo hasta Bryan, el cual no podía disimular que la entrada le había hecho mucho daño.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó alarmado.

El árbitro sacó la tercera amarilla para el equipo contrario, y tras analizar el tobillo de la víctima, sentenció.

—No puede seguir jugando así. Sacadle al banquillo de inmediato.

—¡Pero no podemos quedarnos con diez! —exclamó uno de los defensas.

Takuto fue tajante.

—Lo más importante es que Bryan se recupere. Vamos, ayudadme.

Mientras le transportaban sobre los hombros y Foster se ofrecía desinteresadamente para comprobar el alcance de la lesión, Izumi se sintió deportivamente maduro. Antaño habría preferido desquebrajarse los músculos en su caso con tal de seguir jugando, mas ahora anteponía la salud de un compañero al refuerzo estructural.

—No te preocupes, lo conseguiremos —le dijo a su amigo, apretándole con fuerza el hombro—. Te vengaré rompiéndoles la portería.

Éste asintió mientras aguantaba el dolor al ser explorado, y el mermado conjunto se replegó sobre el césped. Apenas quedaban tres minutos.

Izumi no estaba dispuesto a ir a penalties para desempatar. Llevaba por las venas el instinto ganador, y el demonio que vivía en su interior se desataba en los momentos cruciales.

Olvidados quedaban sus primeros contactos con aquel deporte cuando no era más que un niño, los partidos en el colegio, en el Instituto, los días como profesional, o el túnel sin final de su pesadilla.

Ahora sólo veía aquella pelota encajada en las redes contrarias.

Los asistentes le vieron robar con limpieza el balón al enemigo y atravesar la totalidad del campo como si volara, sacando energías donde los restantes veinte jugadores ya no la encontraban. Ejecutó cada movimiento con celeridad, mas los aficionados británicos, amantes del virtuosismo, lo vieron a cámara lenta, diseccionando la colosal remontada realizada por aquel joven que se había echado a la espalda el peso de sus compañeros.

El portero rival quedó hechizado por la mirada salvaje que se acercaba a su posición y, aunque trato de reaccionar, nada pudo hacer por detener el proyectil encajado por la escuadra.

El silbato del árbitro sonó por última vez, marcando el tanto de la victoria y el final del partido. Todos aplaudieron, los seguidores del equipo ganador por motivos evidentes, y la otra hinchada en reconocimiento a la extraordinaria calidad demostrada por Izumi.

Scott atravesó el campo corriendo junto a sus compañeros hasta donde Takuto trataba de asimilar que habían ganado gracias a su tanto; incluso Bryan, valiéndose de una sola pierna, allí estaba. Antes de que pudiera salir de su peculiar trance, el capitán había sido rodeado por los múltiples brazos que le aupaban. Rió feliz, consciente de la victoria mientras se elevaba intermitentemente por los aires.

En la grada, Katsumi sonreía. Desvió la mirada a su izquierda, encontrándose de lleno con un Kôji que trataba de secarse las lágrimas a duras penas para después abrirse paso entre la multitud, saltando con agilidad las vallas que separaban el césped de la zona del público.

No pudo evitar analizar los gestos de los componentes de la banda, acercándose hasta ellos para hablarles, sin restar atención a las celebraciones.

—A juzgar por vuestras expresiones, creo que Kôji no os lo ha contado todo —afirmó.

Brett le miró. Él, al igual que los otros músicos, se preguntaba si el cantante se tomaba siempre con tanta emotividad las victorias de su pareja.

—Su hermanastro atropelló aposta a Takuto una noche, en la época en la que era profesional en un equipo de la primera división japonesa. Le dejó inválido, estuvo postrado en una silla de ruedas cuatro años. Sólo una persona aparte de él mismo siempre creyó que volvería a andar, y a jugar.

Suspiró, observando cómo sus dos amigos se abrazaban en el centro del campo, aferrándose Izumi con las piernas a las caderas del vocalista mientras éste giraba, hundiendo el rostro en su hombro.

—Creo que podéis deducir a quién me refiero —concluyó.

A los miembros de Angelous les fueron desvelados los trágicos episodios de aquella historia que aún no conocían bien. Aunque podían hacerse una idea del tormento sufrido, nunca podrían comprender el valor que esa victoria tenía para ellos.

Entre la alegría de los triunfadores y el pesimismo de los derrotados, Kôji y Takuto sellaron con un beso el momento, terminando de confirmar con hechos tangibles que tantas penurias padecidas finalmente habían dado su fruto.

- 7 -

Ya era bien entrada la noche cuando los ganadores terminaron de celebrar el resultado en los vestuarios. Foster se había marchado a casa para reponerse del déficit de sueño; por el contrario, los miembros de Angelous y Katsumi, el más juerguista de cuantos se habían congregado, decidieron sumarse a la prolongación del festejo.

—¡Les hemos aplastado, qué ganas les tenía a esos imbéciles! — gritó Rob, mientras poco a poco el equipo salía a la calle.

Irían a cenar por ahí, y luego ya se vería.

Takuto cerró la cremallera de su bolsa de deportes y, tras sujetarla por la correa, emprendió junto a Kôji el camino hacia el exterior, dado que eran los últimos. Pocos metros les separaban de la puerta de salida cuando una voz se evidenció por los entresijos vacíos del estadio.

—Has estado formidable.

Ambos se giraron, topándose con un hombre entrado en años, simpático a primera vista.

—Muchas gracias —respondió Izumi, reanudando el paso.

Aunque el tipo parecía apacible no le gustaba tratar con desconocidos, sobre todo cuando el público se había marchado por lo menos hacía una hora.

—Creo que no te das cuenta de que has hecho un partido demasiado bueno, muchacho…

Adam había sido prudente, y nada más anunciarse la conclusión del encuentro, se apartó de la masa para penetrar en los pasillos privados, carentes de seguridad. Allí había esperado al momento preciso. Ese era su estilo, el cual solía resultar eficaz.

Se quitó la gorra, acercándose hasta el delantero y el joven que no dejaba de mirarle.

—Me gusta ir sin rodeos. Llevo muchos años en el fútbol, y puedo asegurarte que tu valía no puede desperdiciarse en un equipo sin futuro como éste.

Takuto abrió los ojos, atónito, preguntándose si tras tantos meses en Londres seguía sin comprender bien el idioma.

Sin embargo, lo había entendido perfectamente. La última frase pronunciada por el misterioso hombre hizo que un pinchazo en el pecho le devolviera a la realidad.

En siete palabras quedó resumido el sueño de su vida.

—¿Has oído alguna vez hablar… del Chelsea?


	15. Capítulo 14: Movimientos

**- ****Capítulo 14: Movimientos -**

_Me gustaría encontrarle la lógica_

_a las leyes por las que se rige el sexo._

_Permite que te ponga las esposas,_

_y yo dejaré que seas mi carcelero_

_de camino a casa._

_Aunque soy un hombre hecho y derecho,_

_no tengo reparo alguno en llorar._

_Beck, "Sexx laws"._

—Ahora no, Shibuya debe estar a punto de llegar.

Takuto trataba de evitar que las resbaladizas manos siguieran recorriendo intencionadamente su piel.

Habían llegado tan chispados la madrugada anterior de la celebración, que la cama sólo les sirvió para caer en ella medio muertos nada más tocarla. El despertador había sonado marcando la hora estipulada en su límite, las once de la mañana, así que se habían metido en la minúscula ducha con el objetivo de mostrarse lo más decentemente posible. La fiesta dejaba paso al deber, tenía ciertos aspectos político - mercantiles que tratar con Katsumi, el cual seguramente habría tenido que pasar por un proceso similar al de ellos con tal de vencer a la resaca.

Takuto trataba de despejarse; hasta él había acabado por beber una dosis de cerveza irrisoria en los demás, aunque exagerada en su caso, pero Kôji no olvidaba el acuerdo al que habían llegado, y sus instintos más primarios hacían caso nulo de las premisas horarias. Aprisionándole mientras el agua caía desde lo alto, le dedicó la más felina de sus miradas y la más gutural de sus declaraciones.

—Te deseo. No puedo esperar.

A la par que su cuello era besado, Izumi supo que sería mejor acabar cuanto antes, pues nada podría hacer por persuadirle. Eran tan precisas sus caricias y tan feroz la determinación con la que le trataba, que se sentía arrinconado entre la lujuria y el peso de la conciencia. El contrareloj le producía tanta excitación como ansiedad.

Con las mejillas encendidas, sopesó el tiempo del que disponían. Ddado que la reunión con Shibuya era primordial, decidió encargarse del asunto por la vía rápida.

—Me rindo, no se puede competir contigo —dijo mientras se arrodillaba y comenzaba a realizarle la faena.

Incluso a esas alturas, Takuto seguía sonrojándose cuando le tocaba ejercer la parte activa. Se agarró a sus piernas para no perder el equilibrio, admirando de cerca las formas del miembro exaltado. Kôji apoyó la cabeza en la pared, lanzando un suspiro de satisfacción al sentir cómo la humedad de la lengua comenzaba a recorrerle. Detuvo la caída del agua corriente para centrarse en la visión del rostro moreno de Izumi, el cual se aplicaba con los ojos cerrados, dejando que el objeto de su adoración se introdujera y saliera paulatinamente de sus labios.

Ninguna mujer había conseguido estimularle tanto de aquella manera como hacía él, por lo que tras unos minutos tuvo que frenar para que la diversión no acabara tan rápido. Sostuvo la tez de Takuto entre las manos, indicándole que no siguiera. De un veloz y tajante movimiento le colocó en pie de cara a los azulejos, posicionándose él detrás de sí tras abrirle las piernas, rozándole la cara posterior de los muslos con la erección.

—No aguanto más. Quiero poseerte, aquí y ahora.

Ésta vez fue él quien se arrodilló. Izumi iba a protestar, argumentando las razones lógicas a las que se había aferrado desde el principio, pero tuvo que acallar sus quejas, reprimiendo un gemido.

Kôji trazaba el recorrido del periné, lamiendo a conciencia la región de los testículos, y dedicando especial atención a su entrada. No se detuvo hasta haber conseguido en el jugador otra erección igual de potente, momento en el que se incorporó, haciendo uso de lo primero que encontró a su disposición para lubricarle.

A base de jabón líquido facilitó la penetración, tomándole con fuerza de las caderas, valiéndose de cortas aunque eficaces embestidas para adentrarse en su cuerpo. La diferencia de altura permitía que pudiera ver su gesto de placer, dado que Takuto ya no se resistía, todo lo contrario.

La cadencia se inició, incrementándose, y con ella, los jadeos.

—Los tabiques son muy finos, te van a oír… —le susurró Kôji al oído, mientras le metía con lascivia dos dedos en la boca, a fin de impedir la emisión de sonidos delatores.

Él le tomó de la muñeca, sacándose los dedos y llevándola hasta su miembro, a fin de que le proporcionara el necesario alivio.

Así hizo el cantante con celeridad, sin dejar de consumar el acto, presionando tanto sobre su cuerpo que el torso de Takuto quedó pegado a la blanca y fría superficie. Izumi se mordió los labios cuando sus piernas temblaron al estremecerse, eyaculando sobre los azulejos. Kôji fue capaz de salir de él en el momento preciso, terminando sobre su piel dorada.

Trataban de recuperar juntos el aliento cuando oyeron que alguien aporreaba la puerta del salón.

– Mierda —exclamó Izumi.

Sin pensárselo dos veces abrió el grifo del agua fría, con la intención de provocar la tajante fulminación de sus todavía evidentes erecciones.

Mientras Kôji se acordaba en inglés y japonés de los ancestros del fontanero que había montado la instalación, Takuto salió a toda prisa, secándose y enfundándose en los vaqueros al mismo tiempo. Tenía las mejillas ruborizadas; cuando abrió la puerta y Katsumi le miró a los ojos, éste tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su voluntad para no reírse: Izumi era completamente transparente.

—¿Un buen despertar, eh? —le dijo Shibuya, dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro antes de entrar al salón.

Takuto se quedó en el marco de la puerta muerto de vergüenza, dirigiéndose a los pocos segundos hacia la cocina para buscar algo que le paliara el dolor de cabeza.

El recién llegado bostezó, viendo de refilón cómo Kôji, con cara de pocos amigos, se metía en el dormitorio cubierto por una toalla alrededor de la cintura.

—Menuda juerga anoche, la que os perdisteis cuando os marchasteis. Dave y Rob acabaron bailando sobre una de las mesas del pub —comentó Katsumi, divertido, dado que él había sido de los últimos en regresar al hogar.

—Yo no sirvo para estas cosas —replicó Izumi tragándose el analgésico, dispuesto a beberse una taza de café para contrarrestar el malestar general.

Kôji al fin apareció, sentándose en el sofá junto a Shibuya sin saludar. Apoyó las piernas cruzadas sobre la mesita, exhibiendo el que había sido su único capricho a nivel personal adquirido con los beneficios que le correspondían: unas botas Dr.Martens violetas, de caña alta.

—Deberían meterte en la galería del terror del 9_Madame Tussauds_, Kôji.

Éste, en lugar de responder, le empujó hacia un lado haciéndole hueco a Izumi, el cual se reunió con ellos portando en mano la humeante cafeína.

Katsumi se masajeó el cuello, tratando de aliviar la tensión acumulada por el cansancio. Pese a que lo había pasado en grande la pasada madrugada, no había dejado de darle vueltas a lo que Takuto le había revelado en la discreción de los servicios. Era momento de entrar en detalles.

—Vamos a ver, cuéntame exactamente lo que te dijo.

Izumi suspiró, miró a Kôji a los ojos y comenzó su alegato. Estaba sumamente inquieto.

—Salimos del vestuario, y un hombre me dijo que el Chelsea estaba interesado en mí. Creo que se trata del entrenador, pero no estoy seguro. Me dijo que acudiera mañana lunes a las oficinas del estadio, a las nueve en punto… y que fuese con mi representante.

Lo primero que había pensado Takuto al escuchar esas palabras había sido en su carencia de manager, pero pronto recordó que Shibuya no permitiría que una tercera persona se encargara de sus asuntos.

—Supongo que cuentas conmigo para ello, ¿no? —preguntó Katsumi, muy serio.

Ante el gesto, el futbolista dudó un instante, pues le daba bastante apuro pedirle algo que implicaba tanta responsabilidad. Shibuya rió, sabiendo que su amigo iba a tener justamente esa reacción.

—Claro que me ocuparé de la negociación, Taku, parece mentira que no lo des por hecho. Si ya llevo todo lo de Kôji, ¿cómo no podría encargarme de ti? Además, será toda una experiencia, nunca he vivido el mundo del deporte profesional desde esa perspectiva.

El vocalista se levantó, abriendo el balcón y asomándose al mismo para encender el primer cigarrillo del día. Contempló las calles tranquilas y el cielo radiante, apoyándose de cara a ellos en la barandilla mientras fumaba.

—Llega a un acuerdo con él cuanto antes sobre el porcentaje, o lo lamentarás —afirmó Kôji, dirigiéndose a Izumi—. Te habla la voz de la experiencia.

Katsumi arqueó las cejas, restándole importancia a lo que acababa de oír.

—Ya que lo dices, _voz de la experiencia_, ¿para cuándo tendrás las canciones terminadas?

—Déjame en paz, la creatividad no tiene plazos estipulados.

—Pero las ventas sí. Quiero meteros en estudio cuanto antes, de hecho, he quedado dentro de una hora con el dueño de una sala de grabación, a ver si consigo un descuento en la tarifa. Y por cierto, me han vuelto a llamar los de _D & G_, quieren que hagas la campaña europea, están encantados con los resultados obtenidos aquí. ¿Te interesa?

—No. Quiero ganarme el reconocimiento por mi esfuerzo, tener este físico no es mérito mío, es más, ojalá tuviese otra cara, me recuerda a gente a la que quiero olvidar.

Viendo que el recién proclamado manager de ambos se levantaba para marcharse, Takuto quiso corresponderle el favor.

—¿No quieres desayunar nada?

—Qué va, si me meto algo más en el estómago, no lo cuento. ¿Te recojo mañana a las ocho? Ya me han traído el coche, me sale más rentable que dejarme una fortuna en taxis.

—Vale. Muchas gracias, Katsumi.

Kôji hizo un gesto con la cabeza a modo de despedida. Shibuya, resignado, habló entre susurros cómplices al nervioso futbolista en las escaleras que conducían a las plantas inferiores del edificio.

—Qué afectuoso es tu novio. Menos mal que le conozco como a la palma de mi mano.

Mientras le veía bajar los peldaños atendiendo al móvil, Takuto cerró la puerta y respiró profundamente. Se acercó hasta Kôji, el cual apuraba lo que le quedaba de tabaco, dejándose acariciar por la fresca brisa, dado que aunque ya era prácticamente verano, el clima siempre era imprevisible en Inglaterra. Shibuya les saludó agitando la mano antes de meterse en su vehículo, abandonando la calle segundos después.

—¿Me ayudas a descongelar la nevera?

—Será un honor —contestó Kôji, apagando la colilla en el cenicero.

Se metieron en la engorrosa labor, encendiendo el pequeño transistor con el que se entretenían mientras se encargaban de tareas domésticas. Estaba uno tratando de desenchufar el aparato, y el otro con medio cuerpo metido en el mismo cuando la voz de la emisora sintonizada hizo un anuncio que no esperaban.

_¡De nuevo vosotros, los oyentes, habéis demostrado el poder que tenéis para haceros oír! Siempre es un placer acceder a vuestros deseos. Tras varias llamadas solicitando lo mismo, me complace anunciar que somos pioneros lanzando a nuevos grupos de la ciudad. Su nombre está sonando con fuerza en los circuitos underground, si frecuentas locales míticos del género seguro que ya les conoces. Se llaman Angelous, y en K__-G7 apostamos por ellos. Esperamos poder asistir en breve al lanzamiento oficial de su primer disco._

Takuto sonrió, incorporándose para subir el volumen, consiguiendo que los densos sonidos se propagaran por toda la cocina – salón - dormitorio.

—La casera nos va a echar con tanto escándalo —afirmó Kôji sin demasiada emoción.

—¡Pero qué extraño me resulta oírte por los dos lados! —dijo Izumi, feliz por el estreno radiofónico— ¡Estáis sonando en Londres, deberías estar satisfecho!

Sin embargo, el cantante, cuya voz era ahora protagonista de la emisión, no lo estaba. Y no lo estaría hasta haber plasmado las melodías y letras que ardían en su interior. Sabía que podían aspirar a mucho, mucho más.

—Me estoy haciendo viejo y demasiado perfeccionista —respondió.

Siguió a lo suyo, restregando el interior del frigorífico doblando la envergadura de su tronco en complicada contorsión, cuando el locutor pisó los últimos segundos de la canción.

_Como ya os he dicho, son Angelous. Y si todavía no los conoces, seguro que has visto a Kôji Akawa, su vocalista, en la promoción para una famosa marca de moda. ¡Chicas, y chicos, por qué no, ya me entendéis!_

Kôji se golpeó la cabeza con la repisa superior de la nevera al sobresaltarse, cabreado por el comentario.

—Recuérdame que degüelle a Dave. Maldigo la hora en que acepté su estúpida idea.

—No protestes tanto, agradece que la prensa aún no te haya asociado con Ayako.

Takuto tenía razón. De haberse descubierto su parentesco, hubiese tenido una redada de periodistas atosigándole. Lo cierto era que ambos tenían la sensación de que las cosas pronto cambiarían.

—Me gustaría que fueses el primero en escuchar lo que he compuesto, le pediré el teclado a Liam esta noche.

Él sonrió, pidiéndole que le pasara el abrillantador.

—Siempre soy el primero. El día en que no lo sea, me enfadaré.

Y pese a que había sido más bien una broma, Kôji se lo tomó muy en serio. Se prometió que seguiría siendo así, ocurriese lo que ocurriese, independientemente de la gloria, el fracaso, las listas de ventas, o la primera división del fútbol inglés.

- 2 -

El presidente en ciernes del Chelsea Football Club recibió al entrenador del primer equipo en su despacho. Era el domingo previo al inicio de la pre-temporada, y el mes de junio había resultado agotador: la crisis interna, las deudas, la considerable reducción de abonados y socios para la temporada debido a la desilusión general, la presión de participar en la Champions League, la pérdida de muchas de las estrellas…

Sin embargo, el principal mandatario del equipo tenía en el dúo formado por Mayers y McKenzie su baza central, la principal apuesta para salvar la campaña. Aunque tuviesen que recurrir a jugadores hasta el momento eclipsados por los nombres de sus ya ex – compañeros, sabía que el trabajo tanto de preparador como delantero era formidable.

Era tal la confianza depositada en Adam que el presidente había hecho un hueco en su agenda para atenderle, dada su insistencia. Como buen inglés, Mayers nunca se pronunciaba si no era por un asunto de peso.

Sentados en la elegante oficina, el entrenador rechazó la copa que le ofrecieron, tratando de evitar a toda costa las tentaciones que le condujeran a una recaída en el tormento de la bebida.

—Y bien, dime qué es eso tan importante para lo que me has llamado.

—He descubierto otro talento.

El directivo se acomodó en su butaca, mirándole fijamente.

—Continúa.

—Le vi disputar una final amateur ayer. Tiene poderío, es brillante, polivalente, se desenvuelve tanto en la mediapunta como de delantero. Coordina jugadas, refuerza la defensa de ser necesario… y tiene un fino olfato goleador.

—¿Cómo se llama?

—Izumi. Es japonés.

El presidente cambió su gesto expectante por otro a caballo entre la decepción y la desconfianza. Conocía los logros de Mayers, aunque no con tanta intensidad como haría el más acérrimo de los seguidores. Era hombre de negocios, tenía demasiados asuntos a tratar como para estar al tanto de cada detalle. De lo que seguro estaba, era de los problemas que podía acarrear el destinar su tiempo y dinero a un anónimo, encima, extranjero.

—Nuestro 10cupo de extracomunitarios ya está cubierto. Además, no me suena ese nombre.

Adam contaba con la primera negativa.

—Escuché esas palabras hace ya más de un año, de boca del anterior presidente. "Un desconocido. Demasiado riesgo".

—¿Y qué ocurrió?

—Logré convencerle, la situación era parecida: el jugador no tenía nada firmado con otro equipo profesional, su contratación era barata, y se le podía meter al filial en un primer momento. Su decisión de ficharle resultó acertada.

—¿Y qué fue del jugador? —se interesó el presidente.

Adam suspiró con calma.

—Creo que le conoces, salvó a este equipo la temporada pasada. Su nombre es Gregor McKenzie.

Mayers le superaba en edad y experiencia futbolística. Le había dado razones económicas por las que aceptar su proposición: en comparación a lo que costaría fichar un astro del balón, atar a ese "talento" resultaría ridículamente barato.

—¿Estás completamente seguro?

—Sí.

—¿Has acordado algo con él?

—Le indiqué que viniese el lunes.

—Bien, celebraremos la reunión aquí. Si todo es satisfactorio, le haremos el reconocimiento e ingresará en el filial. Ya hemos soportado demasiados escándalos para meterle en la primera plantilla de improvisto, los medios y la afición se nos echarían encima.

El entrenador se puso en pie. Iba a revisar las instalaciones deportivas, tenían que estar a punto para la vuelta de vacaciones del plantel.

—Gracias por apoyar la apuesta. Te aseguro que no lo lamentarás.

Y sin más, abandonó la lujosa zona de oficinas. El césped y la impresionante vista del estadio vacío le llamaban.

- 3 -

Dave trataba de conseguir el ritmo preciso que Kôji le había indicado.

—No, tienes que marcar una base más limpia. Es una balada, no un estrépito de heavy metal —increpó.

Los restantes miembros de Angelous habían aprendido poco a poco a tolerar las rachas de mala leche del vocalista, dado que éstas quedaban compensadas con creces gracias a su ingenio y capacidad. Cuanto más tenso era el ambiente, mejores temas obtenían de la unión de ideas, las discusiones e incluso los intercambios malsonantes de palabras que nunca llegaban a mayores.

—Quedaría mejor con esta distorsión. Escucha —indicó Brett, seleccionando en la pedalera el efecto escogido.

El punteo que llevaba la guitarra parecía postergarse al infinito, siendo el hilo conductor de las diferentes secciones del tema. El bajo de Chris se sumó, y Kôji junto a Liam sacó del teclado la secuencia de notas definitiva.

La melodía principal ya estaba hecha, faltaba pulir la letra, y aunque le habían insistido hasta la saciedad, el cantante se había negado a revelarla.

—Mañana la tendré, os lo prometo. Odio sacarlas a la luz sin perfeccionarlas.

Tras muchas tardes reunidos, Kôji y Brett habían formado una buena pareja compositora. Normalmente el primero llegaba con los primeros esbozos y entre los dos lo redefinían, o bien el inglés proponía una idea musical a la que el vocalista se encargaba de dotar de letra. Al término de la jornada en la que se encontraban, después de acabar un largo ensayo, fueron conscientes de la cantidad de material que poseían: un total de veinticinco temas, contando con los que habían conformado la maqueta.

—¿Sabes algo de la sala de grabación? —preguntó el batería.

—Shibuya debe estar al llegar, hoy quedó con el dueño. A ver qué nos dice, con un poco de suerte no tendremos que prostituirnos para pagar o grabar a toda prisa en una sola sesión.

Precisamente, el manager entró por la puerta poco después. Parecía de buen humor, aunque su siempre serena expresión podía llevar a la confusión.

—Buenas noticias. Tenemos estudio, empezamos mañana y tenemos hasta el sábado, cinco horas por día.

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos, asombrados. Sería la primera vez que se meterían a grabar profesionalmente. Sin embargo, Kôji no compartió su entusiasmo.

—¿Cuánto?

—Todo lo que tenemos. Hay que aplicarse, nos jugamos el tipo. Habrá que duplicar o triplicar los conciertos, y negociar directamente con las tiendas de discos para que empiecen a vendernos, o adiós a la aventura.

La alegría se tornó preocupación en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—Yo puedo hablar con mi jefe en la Tower Records, tal vez podrías intentarlo allí, mucha gente compra en Picadilly.

—También me preocupa lo del videoclip. Hoy en día si no sales en la MTV, no eres nadie —comentó Shibuya.

Kôji le recriminó.

—Primero pensemos en cuántas canciones grabaremos, y cuáles. Lo demás ya se verá.

—Sí, es cierto —afirmó Katsumi, de acuerdo con su compatriota—. Creo que doce temas sería perfecto.

Dave parecía pensar en alguna de sus rebuscadas ocurrencias, hasta que la bombilla de su ingenio se encendió.

—Mi vecino estudia en una academia de cine independiente. Allí tienen medios, nos podrían hacer las fotos y el vídeo. No será una súper producción a lo Michael Jackson, pero…

—¿Saldría caro? —se interesó el manager.

—No, mientras haya cervezas para el personal todo el mundo estará contento. A ellos les conviene, son prácticas al fin y al cabo. ¡Y si nos hacemos famosos, agradecerán salir en créditos!

—Estupendo. Pues ya sabéis lo que hacer: Liam, habla con tu jefe, y Dave, con tu amigo.

Poco a poco, el porvenir de Angelous se sustentaba en puro trabajo de equipo contra los elementos. La noche se cernía sobre Londres, era momento idóneo para abandonar el local.

—Os quiero a todos mañana a las tres de la tarde en el estudio, aquí está la dirección —dijo Shibuya, repartiendo tarjetas—. Dedicaremos la primera hora a decidir temas y ajustar instrumentos. Yo me encargaré de las mesas y las grabaciones.

Tras tantas sesiones vividas con Kôji, Katsumi era capaz de ejercer de ingeniero con bastante calidad. Los editores de sonido de Macintosh y el ajuste de frecuencias no eran secretos para su persona.

—Oye, Liam, ¿podrías dejarme el teclado?

El peculiar joven sostuvo la mirada del cantante. Sólo había dos cosas a las que quería más que al instrumento: su novia, y su independencia.

—Me costó un riñón. Ten cuidado, no te lo vayan a robar por ahí.

—Tranquilo, Katsumi me deja en casa —dijo en alto para que éste le oyera, poniendo cara de pena.

Shibuya resopló, agitando las llaves del coche.

—A veces me fastidia ser tan bueno. Vamos, que tengo ganas de meterme en la cama, sólo he dormido cuatro horas. ¿Alguien más quiere que le alcance?

Cargando con los instrumentos transportables, el centro estratégico del grupo quedó vacío.

—Mañana quedamos media hora antes aquí para recoger la batería y llevarlo todo al estudio, traeré la furgoneta —anunció el teclista.

Asintieron, y mientras Chris y Kôji se metían en el coche de Shibuya, Brett soñaba despierto deseando que llegase el día siguiente. Al fin conseguiría lo que siempre había deseado… y su idilio no había hecho más que empezar.

- 4 -

Tsukino seguía conmocionada por las imágenes que había recibido esa misma mañana vía email. Al igual que las demás fans obsesivas de Kôji, había pasado aquellos tres años flotando a la deriva en el mar de la realidad, como haría un trozo de madera proveniente de un naufragio. Sus días de adolescente quedaron atrás con el final del Instituto, pero lejos de olvidar pasiones juveniles y comenzar a labrarse un futuro en la inestable situación económica japonesa, ganaba un mísero sueldo en un trabajo de poca monta, dedicando el resto del tiempo a ahogar su ansia de datos.

Noticias, comentarios, reseñas, rumores… cualquier cosa que le deportara una pista sobre el paradero desconocido de su Dios musical era bien recibida.

Ella y sus dos amigas eran conocidas entre los círculos más fanáticos por su extrema "devoción", si es que podía catalogarse como tal en lugar de trastorno psicológico.

Los móviles y ordenadores de las tres habían tenido un agitado inicio del día cuando, por casualidad, Mariko había dado navegando con la web europea de la marca de moda _D & G_; al clickear sobre la sección masculina, no pudo dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían.

Aquella había sido la gota que colmaba el vaso, por lo que decidieron poner en marcha el plan tantas veces comentado.

Escondidas en un callejón tranquilo, observaban por la esquina la calle principal, vacía a esas horas en las que casi todo el mundo de la zona residencial comía o descansaba. Llevaban mucho tiempo maquinando e investigando, nada podía fallar.

Al fin el centro de su envidia apareció, acercándose a paso despreocupado mientras escuchaba música en lo que parecía ser un discman.

Serika había acabado su turno, por lo que podría disfrutar de la tarde libre. Como cada jornada, y ya con un reproductor propio, mataba la monotonía del recorrido escuchando la maqueta de Angelous que le habían enviado, la cual le fascinaba y se sabía de memoria.

El corazón le dio un vuelco al sentir que alguien le tiraba bruscamente del bolso haciendo que cayera al suelo, desperdigándose sus pertenencias y abriéndose la tapa del discman.

Miró hacia arriba, atemorizada primero y perpleja después al darse cuenta de la feminidad de sus atracadores.

—¿Eres Izumi, verdad? ¿Tú eres la hermana de ese futbolista?

Serika se puso de pie, encarando a la que le preguntó con malos modales.

—¿Qué queréis de mí? ¡No tenéis derecho a tratarme así!

—¡Responde! ¿Lo eres, o no?

Ante el silencio, Tanako, la otra componente del trío, la cogió del jersey con fuerza, tendiéndole ante la cara una foto impresa en papel. Serika la miró; en ella aparecía Kôji, posando para la campaña que le había comentado Takuto la última vez que hablaron por teléfono.

—¡Seguro que sabes dónde está! ¿Se ha ido de Japón?

—¡Contesta, niñata! ¿Verdad que tu hermanito se ha marchado también?

Serika perdió la calma paulatinamente. Agarró la muñeca de aquella chica, soltándose.

—No sé de qué me habláis.

Mariko cogió el discman, poniéndolo en marcha. Sus ojos se abrieron, histéricos, al igual que su voz.

—¡Es Kôji!

Las restantes seguidoras la atravesaron con miradas llenas de odio.

—Maldita sea, ¡dinos dónde está!

Serika se vio en un apuro bastante grande. Podía defenderse, pero estaba en clara desventaja numérica. Era mejor coger el resto de sus cosas, dejarlas con el aparato y la maqueta y salir de allí. Siguiendo la tónica de sus hermanos, era buena deportista, había conseguido destacables marcas atléticas en sus últimos años de secundaria.

—Por culpa de personas como vosotras él se ha ido, y no volverá a este país. Me dais pena. Dejadle en paz, y a mí también.

Y tras tomar el bolso, empezó a correr. Las chicas trataron de darle alcance, pero cien metros después no pudieron seguir su ritmo. Además, no les hacía falta, tenían entre las manos un tesoro de incalculable valor, el cual las haría aún más poderosas entre el enfermizo club de fans que regentaban.

Una vez se supo en el jardín de su casa, Serika no sucumbió a las ganas que tenía de llorar. ¿Por qué había gente que no veía cómo su, en teoría, amor por alguien a quien no conocían, producía daño?

Se sintió culpable por haber perdido la maqueta, pues posiblemente por ello tanto su hermano como el propio Kôji podrían tener más problemas.

- 5 -

Takuto leía en su lado de la cama, o al menos eso simulaba, ya que llevaba un buen rato con la vista puesta sobre Kôji, el cual parecía ensimismado en la melodía que trataba de ultimar. Le había cantado en primicia la nueva canción, y debía reconocer que le encantaba. Podía denotar en sus composiciones un nuevo brillo, un punto de vista nostálgico y precavido, aunque no por ello menos directo.

La música había sido reflejo de cada una de las etapas de su vida: los temas impetuosos e ingenuos del principio, la desesperación que siguió al enamoramiento, los momentos oscuros de la incertidumbre, el abismo surgido por el tormento de ambos…

La de Angelous resumía una extraña apacibilidad, la seguridad de saber que tras lo vivido, las cosas no podían ir a peor. Era la expresión de la madurez artística, quizás sentimental, el inicio de la reconciliación con uno mismo.

Izumi se sentía bien sabiendo que si Kôji volvía a su estratosfera musical, volcándose en el talento que poseía y trabajando duro, era porque realmente lo deseaba y formaba parte de él. Cuando le miraba a los ojos, veía al ser inquieto y magnético de siempre, pero más completo.

A veces se preguntaba si a la inversa el cantante contemplaba algo similar.

—¿Cómo se llama la pieza que me gusta tanto…? —le preguntó, apoyando la barbilla en una mano con aire soñador.

Kôji le sostuvo la mirada, esperando más pistas. Takuto tenía mil virtudes, pero el oído y memoria musical no se encontraban entre ellas.

—Sí, aquella que siempre tocabas cuando teníamos el piano en Tokio…

Hizo memoria, y creyó reconocerla cuando el futbolista se aventuró a tararearla, poniendo empeño en ello. Comenzó a presionar las teclas con el sonido imitación al citado instrumento. Aunque un aparato electrónico jamás generaría los matices y la calidez de las cuerdas punzadas, resultaba aceptable.

La precisión de su prótesis era asombrosa, permitiéndole utilizar ambas manos sin desmerecer la gran obra de Beethoven que le había pedido.

Izumi sonrió; escuchar una melodía o canción que venía a la mente en el instante preciso era una sensación deliciosa.

—Es _Für Elise_ —le indicó.

Las notas, increíblemente bellas y tristes, se clavaban directamente en el corazón, invitando al oyente a abandonarse a los pensamientos o recuerdos. En el caso del intérprete, resultó lo segundo. La música, y los sonidos en general, tenían el poder de hacerle regresar a tiempos remotos.

—Esta fue la primera melodía que aprendí. La segunda mujer de mi padre, la madre de Akihito, tenía un piano. A veces la escuchaba tocar y me asomaba a la habitación a escondidas. Tocaba _Für Elise_, la _Sonata del claro de luna_ y similares. Me fascinaba cómo sonaba, pero mi padre me sorprendió un día y no me dejó volver a hacerlo.

Mientras relataba aquellos días olvidados, la melodía proseguía.

—Me obligaba a entrenar en el dôjo de sol a sol, pero yo seguía escabulléndome para escuchar la música. Una noche escapé de mi habitación y me senté al piano mientras todos dormían… yo debía tener cinco años, las teclas eran enormes en comparación a mis dedos.

Por un momento, fue como si estuviese reviviendo el primer contacto con la brillante superficie de aquel viejo instrumento.

—Nunca lo había hecho, pero fui capaz tras unos minutos de reproducir lo que había oído. Mi padre me pilló, y se quedó mirándome mientras yo permanecía sentado sin dejar de tocar.

Calló unos segundos, tecleando con mayor presión, tratando así de mitigar su rabia.

—Fue la primera vez que me pegó. Por supuesto, me prohibió tajantemente que volviera a hacerlo. No lo consiguió, aunque quién sabe, si en lugar de cercarme me hubiese alentado, tal vez hubiera hecho carrera como pianista. Poco después su mujer le abandonó por no prestarle suficiente atención, y él se volcó en mi formación como heredero, hasta que conocí a Shibuya y me largué de casa.

Takuto escuchaba, serio. Cada vez que Kôji le revelaba algún pasaje de su vida era todo un acontecimiento. A ninguno de los dos le gustaba hablar del pasado, mas ambos sabían que sólo podían descubrirse en palabras ante el otro. Pese a todo, no denotaba en él tristeza, tan sólo liberación.

—Desde entonces, cuando compongo me acuerdo de él. Me gusta pensar que estará en algún lado retorciéndose en su tumba, sabiendo que estaba equivocado.

Izumi dejó el libro a un lado, envuelto por aquella melodía que le sedaba.

—Si hubieses sido pianista, quizás nunca me hubieses conocido.

Kôji dejó de tocar abruptamente. Le miró, como si la luz del universo fuese a extinguirse, y quisiera retener su imagen.

—Te hubiese encontrado de todas formas —sentenció—. Yo nací para estar contigo.

El rebelde flequillo del futbolista, de una longitud mayor a la habitual, se empeñaba en taparle la visión, por lo que fue colocado. Tras ello apoyó el peso de su cuerpo sobre el hombro de Kôji, sin responder a la declaración recibida.

No tenía dones de poeta, por lo que siempre reaccionaba ante sus contundentes expresiones con calidez de los mensajes físicos. Le pedía que siguiera interpretando cuantas piezas hubiera en su repertorio, pues ello le calmaba.

Y toda serenidad era poca en la víspera de la reunión que decidiría el rumbo de su futuro profesional y deportivo.

- 6 -

El Stamford Bridge, estadio del Chelsea, estaba situado al sur de Londres, constituyendo un emblema del fútbol nacional. Con su más de un siglo de historia, pocos equipos ingleses podían presumir de haber protagonizado tantos momentos inolvidables entre las gradas de su sede.

Cuando estuvo en Italia, Takuto pudo asistir a los entrenamientos de los equipos juveniles de la Fiorentina, e incluso ver uno del senior. Al visitar el estadio quedó gratamente impresionado. Sin embargo, el escalofrío que le recorrió al penetrar en Stamford no podía compararse al experimentado en tierras mediterráneas.

Tras haberse identificado y obtener permiso expreso del presidente, tanto a él como a Katsumi les fue pedido que esperasen mientras daba término una reunión del consejo de socios, invitándoles a recorrer los tranquilos interiores del edificio.

Las salas de exposición de trofeos eran magníficas, pero no era eso lo que llamaba más a Izumi. Con Shibuya a pocos pasos de él abandonó los pasillos, llegando al palco presidencial, desde donde se tenía la mejor vista del terrero.

Sus ojos se fueron acostumbrando al cambio lumínico, revelándose el contraste del césped con los asientos azules y blancos. La arquitectura singular hacía que el graderío se elevara hacia el cielo, resultando un espectáculo sobrecogedor.

Estaba sin palabras, imaginando cómo sería el rugido de las cuarenta y dos mil personas que allí podían congregarse celebrando al unísono un tanto. El corazón le latía con fuera de sólo pensarlo.

Katsumi le dio un pequeño toque en el brazo, indicándole que era el turno de comparecer. Respiró hondo, con la cabeza bien fría; no era la primera vez que estaba inmerso en una negociación y, sin embargo, prefería seguir el consejo de Shibuya y dejarle hablar a él siempre que fuese posible.

En el despacho principal, aguardaba el máximo mandatario del club detrás de su escritorio. Mientras Katsumi hacía las pertinentes presentaciones, Izumi miró al hombre que, situado a la derecha del presidente, le observaba con expresión relajada.

Correspondió a su descubridor con otra sonrisa igual de discreta, tomando asiento. Los cuatro, frente a frente, dieron paso a lo que realmente les tenía allí: la posibilidad de llegar a un acuerdo beneficioso. El club necesitaba potencial barato, el entrenador un nuevo revulsivo, el jugador la oportunidad de oro deseada, y el representante obtener las mejores condiciones.

—Tenemos por norma realizar un exhaustivo estudio de los candidatos a formar parte de nuestro club. Sin embargo, y guiados por los criterios de Adam Mayers, podríamos hacer una excepción con usted… Izumi —dijo el presidente, iniciando los trámites—. Confiamos plenamente en el olfato de nuestro entrenador, aunque, sin embargo, quería conocer cuál ha sido su trayectoria.

Katsumi y los dos ingleses miraron a Takuto, mas pese a la situación, éste no se dejó intimidar. Los nervios quedaron fuera de la oficina, y mostró el mismo espíritu que sobre el campo exhibía: fuerza, nobleza y sinceridad.

—Juego al fútbol desde los cuatro años. Comencé a tomarlo en serio durante la secundaria en mi ciudad natal, Tokio, donde obtuve la capitanía del Instituto y llegué a cuartos de final del campeonato juvenil nacional. Milité una temporada en un equipo de la primera división, pero el nivel no era el que esperaba. Tras algunos problemas económicos llegué a Inglaterra dispuesto a esforzarme por aspirar a algo más, y aquí estoy.

Shibuya mantenía la inexpresividad, dentro de lo asertivo de su gesto. Sabía perfectamente que el lenguaje corporal era primordial en las negociaciones cara a cara. Las palabras empleadas por su amigo para resumir sus vivencias y omitir parajes incómodos le parecieron acertadas.

Por su parte, el directivo observaba la determinación de sus ojos rasgados al pronunciarse por última vez.

—Amo el fútbol, señor Presidente. Pero para mí es algo más que una pasión: es una responsabilidad, una forma de vida.

Éste asintió. Mayers, mientras tanto, se esforzaba por disimular su entusiasmo. Le gustaba el carácter ganador del chico.

—Dado que no serán necesarias pruebas de juego, pero sí médicas como ordena el procedimiento reglamentario, creo conveniente tratar los esbozos de un posible contrato, en caso de obtener resultados satisfactorios.

Katsumi asintió con la cabeza. Era su turno. Alargó la mano para tomar los documentos que le tendieron y, tras analizarlos rápidamente, escuchó lo que su adversario en la negociación tenía que decir.

—Firmaríamos un acuerdo por dos temporadas, ingresando primeramente en el equipo filial, con opción a un posible ascenso al primer equipo de considerarlo oportuno el entrenador. Asimismo, el contrato es renovable por periodos iguales de dos años. El salario inicial sería de trescientas cincuenta mil libras anuales.

Takuto hizo cálculos mentales, y sintió que las piernas le temblaban por debajo del carísimo escritorio. Aunque las grandes estrellas cobraban veinte veces más, nunca había recibido tales cantidades en su vida. Para su asombro, Shibuya no parecía contento con el último de los puntos citados.

—Al igual que la duración del contrato es ampliable, los honoríficos podrán ser sometidos a estudio y posible incremento en el futuro, supongo que he de entender.

El presidente sonrió ante la astuta audacia del joven representante.

—Efectivamente. Las primas por ingresar en el primer equipo son completamente distintas a las del filial. Estaríamos hablando prácticamente de un contrato nuevo en cuanto a la percepción económica. No estamos cerrando puertas, aunque estimo más conveniente detallar el caso presente. Recibirá el mínimo de la plantilla dada su condición de recién llegado.

—Por supuesto —respondió con cortesía el japonés, airoso tras tantear terreno inestable.

Adam quiso interesarse por lo que a él más incumbía: los trámites sanitarios.

—Nuestro hospital adjunto se encuentra a cinco minutos de aquí. Mientras dejamos que la negociación llegue a buen camino, sería conveniente realizar las pruebas.

Izumi asintió, le parecía estupendo. Antes de que pudiera levantarse de la silla, Katsumi rebuscó en el maletín que había traído consigo, extrayendo unos certificados.

—Aquí tiene un informe médico pormenorizado y actual sobre su estado de salud, realizado por el Centro Foster de Investigación Ósea. Pueden contactar con el responsable de los análisis, sus datos están incluidos.

El presidente hizo sacar varias copias, agradeciendo la profesionalidad y buen trato que hasta el momento los dos asiáticos habían demostrado.

—También es necesario el historial clínico.

—Por supuesto, discúlpeme unos minutos, haré que lo envíen por fax a la centralita.

Mientras el manager se retiraba a una de las ventanas que abundaban por el pasillo en busca de cobertura, vio que Takuto marchaba hasta las instalaciones clínicas acompañado del entrenador.

No había creído conveniente revelarle cierto detalle al futbolista, mas ahora se arrepintió de no haberlo hecho. El teléfono dio tono, y la secretaria descolgó pese a ser completamente de noche en la costa este de los Estados Unidos.

El informe elaborado por William era excelente, pero no podía sustituir al historial, el cual aún seguía en la clínica que la familia Shibuya tenía allá. Y al pedir que éstos fueran transferidos a Londres, estaba revelando más datos de los deseados. Pero no le quedaba más remedio que tentar a la incertidumbre por el bien de la carrera de Izumi.

- 7 -

Varias horas después, Takuto y Katsumi entraron al coche de éste último. El futbolista no sabía si gritar a pleno pulmón, achucharle, llorar o reír a carcajada limpia.

Los médicos del Chelsea se mostraron confusos ante lo que el historial indicaba: lesión medular, varias operaciones y nulas posibilidades de recuperación, ni siquiera parcial. Sin embargo, el informe del prestigioso centro Foster certificaba que su capacidad motriz era perfecta, y que la probabilidad de sufrir una nueva invalidez era la misma que la que corría cualquier otra persona adulta normal. Resultaba asombroso, pero no había quedado secuelas.

Tras varios análisis de sangre, algunos kilómetros recorridos para obtener un electrocardiograma y demás rutina, se le dio el visto bueno.

Izumi miraba por la ventana desde los asientos traseros del vehículo mientras su representante conducía. Habían quedado en recoger al tercer vórtice del triángulo en el piso de Belsize; irían a comer fuera, antes de que la banda se metiera a estudio. Al fin vio la estilizada silueta del cantante, el cual se estaba carcomiendo de la intriga.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó a modo de saludo mientras se sentaba al lado de Takuto, mirándole expectante.

—¡Me han fichado! ¡Empiezo mañana en el filial! —exclamó pletórico, rodeándole con los brazos con fuera asesina.

Kôji asimiló la noticia, estallando en júbilo segundos después.

—Ojalá no tuviera que cantar después, esto se merece otra juerga monumental.

—¡Estoy deseando contárselo a mis hermanos!

Shibuya aprovechó que estaba parado en un semáforo en rojo para tenderle su móvil.

—Vamos, llama, que se te ve impaciente.

—¿No saldrá muy caro?

Katsumi rió.

—Créeme, con la buena tajada que me he llevado hoy gracias a ti, la factura no es que me importe demasiado. Es broma, habla lo que quieras. Es mi regalo por haberlo conseguido.

Kôji le besó en la mejilla mientras marcaba las diminutas teclas. Llevaba muchos años esperando un momento como aquel, al fin todos podrían descubrir lo que él siempre había sabido: que Izumi era un jugador fuera de serie.

—¿Serika? ¡Serika, soy yo! ¡No te lo vas a creer, me ha fichado el Chelsea! ¡Sí, el Chelsea! —vociferó Izumi cubriéndose el oído libre con la mano.

El cantante se acercó a su viejo colega; llevaba el suficiente tiempo con él para saber que estaba algo raro.

—¿Qué pasa, Shibuya?

—Nada, luego os lo contaré.

Takuto habló largo y tendido con su hermana de camino al restaurante donde habían reservado mesa. Tras unos diez minutos contándole desde el encuentro con McKenzie en la clínica hasta el color de las luces del aparato con el que le habían hecho las pruebas, el nuevo jugador del club inglés calló, poniéndose serio.

—No te preocupes. Te lo paso, será mejor que se lo digas a él directamente. Claro que no, ¡pero si está aquí al lado! Espera un momento.

Cubrió el micrófono del móvil, mirando a Kôji a los ojos.

—Mi hermana quiere hablar contigo —dijo, tendiéndole el teléfono.

Él lo tomó, respondiendo.

—Hola, Serika.

—¿K-Kôji? Hola, siento molestar en estos momentos, debéis estar celebrándolo.

—Aún estamos en el coche. Dime, ¿ocurre algo? —preguntó tranquilamente.

Ella, tras lo ocurrido, se sentía aún peor por estar hablando con la pareja de su hermano a tanta distancia.

—Ayer unas chicas me asaltaron por la calle, amenazándome para que les dijera si sabía algo de tu paradero. Me quitaron la maqueta que me enviaste… —le contó con tristez —. No les dije nada, por supuesto, pero hoy al poner la radio estaba sonando una de las canciones de Angelous. Se ha empezado a especular con las fotos, y todo eso.

Él frunció el ceño levemente.

—Lo siento… Yo no quería que esto ocurriese, por mi culpa dentro de poco todo el mundo sabrá que estáis ahí.

—No es culpa tuya, esto iba a ocurrir tarde o temprano. ¿Qué más da que lo sepan? Takuto será una estrella y el grupo está trabajando para romper en las listas. Lo importante es que estés bien. ¿No te han hecho nada, verdad?

—No. Pero me pone furiosa ver que la gente no tiene consideración.

Mientras seguía conversando le hizo un gesto al delantero, el cual parecía confundido por el diálogo que sólo podía captar a medias.

—Por cierto, ¿en qué emisora lo has escuchado?

—En una que está por mi zona, aún no lo han puesto en programas importantes.

Tras haberla terminado de calmar y despedirse, le pasó de nuevo el móvil al mayor de los tres Izumi.

—¡Oye, cuelgo ya, que vamos a arruinar a Shibuya! ¡Cuéntaselo a Yugo, dile que le llamo mañana, más le vale estar en casa! Ten cuidado.

Sonriente por tener a su familia cerca aunque fuese gracias a la tecnología, quiso saber qué había ocurrido casi a la misma vez que Katsumi.

—Angelous, que son más conocidos en Japón que en Inglaterra —contó Kôji—. Algunas de esas imbéciles paranoicas le robaron el cd a Serika y se ha expandido como la pólvora.

—Pues gracias a esas imbéciles paranoicas te pegabas antes la gran vida —comentó jocoso el conductor.

—Olvidadlo por ahora, y dejadme saborear mi momento de gloria—proclamó Takuto sacando pecho, desabrochándose el cinturón de seguridad una vez en el parking—. Ahora yo soy el rey, aunque sea sólo durante esta comida.

Y es que no cabía en sí del gozo. Tenía todo el derecho a que así fuera.

- 7 -

De todas las posibles llamadas que podía esperar recibir, aquella fue la más sorprendente y, por qué no decirlo, la más jugosa.

—Vaya, Hina, te daba por desaparecido —comentó el director de la corporación Jôtô, recostándose sobre su silla replegable en la soledad de la oficina.

—Tampoco tú has dado muchas muestras de vida últimamente —respondió la sensual voz al otro lado de la línea, desde la lejana Nueva York.

—¿A qué debo el reclamo? No me interesan los negocios médicos.

El _Doctor Love_ esbozó una de sus siniestras sonrisas, escudándose en la ambigüedad. Quizás por ello Hirose le estimaba como viejo amigo, pero también sabía guardar las distancias. Se había puesto en contacto con él porque estaba seguro de que el dato que iba a ofrecerle sería de su interés.

—Tengo algo para ti. Primicia reciente, hace apenas cuatro horas.

—Dispara.

Los hermosamente fríos iris de Nanjo refulgieron al recibir la noticia.

—Se nos dio orden de transferir el expediente médico de Izumi a Londres. Concretamente, a la sede de un equipo de fútbol de alta categoría. La petición fue hecha por el mismísimo Shibuya, parece que ahora también se encarga de sus asuntos.

—Así que por partida doble…

Hirose sabía que el _amiguito_ de su hermano lo comprendería; él también debía saber que en los negocios y los rencores, al igual que en el amor y en la guerra, todo valía.

—¿En qué piensas? Conozco ese silencio —preguntó Hina.

—¿Sabes cuál es el mejor sistema para derribar de una estocada a tus enemigos, _Love_?

Desde Tokio, la respuesta no se hizo esperar.

—Atacar directamente al nexo que les une.

_9- Madame Tussauds: famosa galería londinense de figuras de cera de celebridades, entre los que se encuentran macabros ilustres como Jack el Destripador._

_10- Debido a la "Ley de Bosman", desde 1995 en todos los equipos europeos de fútbol no se considera extranjeros a los jugadores nacidos en la Unión Europea. Por ello, cada equipo sólo puede tener un máximo de cuatro jugadores extracomunitarios sobre el terreno por partido, complicando la presencia de los mismos en las plantillas si su número es elevado._


	16. Capítulo 15: The show must go on

**- ****Capítulo 15: The show must go on -**

Siempre se había entregado con férrea disciplina a la preparación deportiva. Entrenaba con ímpetu, sin ceder a la tentativa de relajarse y pensar que tenía el camino prácticamente hecho. Tanta era la constancia mostrada, que desde los primeros días de colegio hasta la capitanía amateur en Inglaterra, pasando por la liga nipona, había contado con la seguridad de saber que figuraría en el once inicial.

Pero ahora era distinto. Su primera mañana de entrenamiento con el filial del Chelsea le hizo ver la cara del fútbol que hasta el momento desconocía: allí era uno más al que nadie conocía, y la competencia era fiera. Jóvenes de todos los países se expresaban en las que resultaban ser las dos lenguas universales, el inglés y el esfuerzo. Al igual que él, buscaban una oportunidad para ascender al primer equipo, y aunque fuese un deporte de grupo, siendo por ello indispensable la cooperación, una dosis de individualidad resultaba fundamental.

Mayers, obviamente, no se encargaba de la cantera. El entrenador correspondiente era un portugués de unos treinta y cinco años, cuyo estilo resultaba tan polivalente como su peculiar acento. Muchos de los componentes del equipo eran ya veteranos, siendo esa la segunda o tercera pre-temporada que iniciaban en el club. Nadie conocía del fichaje de aquel japonés de comportamiento reservado.

Takuto se limitó a repartir sonrisas educadas cuando era necesario, a presentarse a los más accesibles y, en especial, a lo suyo: ser un profesional.

Derrochó energía en el entrenamiento, feliz por el dictamen del preparador al término del mismo, el cual había reafirmado las categorías concernientes a cada miembro, catalogándole a él como delantero en el centro del campo, su posición favorita; no le hacía ascos a las bandas, pero era en el ataque puro y duro donde disfrutaba al máximo.

La ciudad deportiva en la que el equipo preparaba las primeras sesiones antes de viajar a Liverpool el fin de semana, donde disputarían una serie de encuentros amistosos, estaba situada cerca de las inmediaciones del estadio, por lo que podía valerse del transporte público para moverse. Kôji y Shibuya estaban tan ocupados por la grabación del disco que les era imposible ir a recogerle. La unanimidad de sus compañeros disponía de vehículo privado, siendo él la excepción.

No le importaba, estaba acostumbrado a buscarse la vida si era necesario, pero mientras terminaba de vestirse y recogía sus enseres, pensó que tal vez no era tan mala idea eso de sacarse el carnet de conducir.

Se despidió de los jugadores con los que más había hablado a lo largo de la mañana, abandonando el lugar en solitario, reflexionando acerca de lo vivido. Tenía que atravesar un enorme complejo lleno de canchas de fútbol de entrenamiento y pistas de atletismo, llamando una de ellas su atención. Allí, los del primer equipo que ya habían regresado de vacaciones tiraban a puerta, en un primer contacto para afrontar la dura campaña que se avecindaba.

Se apoyó en la malla de rejas, mirándoles como hipnotizado. Aunque resultase irónico que sólo un terreno de juego separase la preparación del filial y el principal, de una categoría a la otra había años luz de distancia.

Takuto se juró que lo daría todo por llegar hasta allí.

Tan ensimismado estaba que no reparó en que Greg le distinguió. Al comprobar que no respondía a su saludo, decidió acercarse hasta él. En tiempos donde la masa convertía en semidioses a los ases del deporte profesional, encontrar jugadores que como él huían del egocentrismo era de lo más agradecido. McKenzie no sólo era un jugador excepcional, sino una persona humilde y extraordinariamente humana.

—Me alegra verte por aquí —le dijo una vez estuvo ante él, separados sólo por la cortina de verde alambre.

El japonés escapó de sus divagaciones, llegando a sentir algo de azoramiento. ¿Por qué siempre que tenía la oportunidad de estar con el que era su jugador preferido, se quedaba estancado? Apretó los puños, dispuesto a decirle lo que llevaba pensando desde hacía varias noches.

—Muchas gracias por haberle hablado al entrenador de mí —respondió con seguridad.

Greg sonrió escuetamente, secándose el sudor con una toalla.

—No me des las gracias, en el fondo, lo he hecho porque me convenía. Quiero jugar contigo, así que ya sabes, esfuérzate y espera a que llegue el momento idóneo.

El pelirrojo se acercó aún más. Podía ver en Izumi la misma determinación que le marcaba a él mismo, por lo que estaba seguro del efecto que conseguirían sus palabras.

—Demuestra de lo que eres capaz, o lo lamentarás. Al igual que he influido para que te fichasen, puedo sugerir que te echen. Se acabaron los jueguecitos: esto es Inglaterra, el fútbol en su pura esencia.

Takuto sintió que le recorría una energía desorbitada, rematada por lo último que el archifamoso delantero le dijo.

—Sólo cuando sepas lo que es disputar la Premier League, podrás afirmar que amas este deporte, y comprenderás que lo que has hecho antes no era sino una introducción.

Tras ello, McKenzie se marchó para continuar su puesta a punto en la tonificación muscular, dejando al por ahora desconocido desmenuzando su alegato. Sonrió; aunque éste no pudiera verle, estaba seguro de que lo conseguiría, y la compenetración surgida en aquel campo del hospital pasaría a mayores. Cuando ese momento llegase, la ambición de conseguir una pareja perfecta que complementase su estilo dejaría de ser una utopía.

- 2 -

El reloj dictaba el paso de las horas. Con un ojo puesto en la mesa de mezclas y el otro en el minutero, Katsumi daba por finalizado el registro de voz.

Kôji dejó los auriculares sobre la base. Había cantado guiándose por la base rítmica grabada por Dave y Chris, siendo ahora el turno del teclado y la guitarra de acompañamiento. Lo último en el orden de grabación eran los punteos de eléctrica; al ritmo moderado que llevaban, era posible que acabasen aquel segundo día de estudio con cuatro canciones diseccionadas en sus correspondientes pistas.

El vocalista cerró la puerta de insonorización, viendo cómo Brett y Liam ajustaban los instrumentos a través de la pecera de cristal que les separaba de la cabina de control.

—¿Tienes el bruto? —preguntó.

Shibuya asintió, dejándole escuchar un extracto. Tomó asiento junto a él, entrelazando los dedos de las manos y cerrando los ojos para detectarse posibles fallos.

—Podría grabarme una segunda voz para esa parte —comentó.

—Sí, también lo había pensado, pero ahora no hay tiempo. Lo tengo aquí apuntado, el viernes dedicaremos la última hora a pulir cosas que no son imprescindibles.

Kôji miró de nuevo el reloj. Su presencia en las dos horas restantes no era necesaria, así que recurriendo a la confianza existente, buscó en la chaqueta del manager lo que andaba persiguiendo.

—Déjame tu coche, tengo un par de cosas que hacer. Te lo devuelvo a la salida.

Katsumi le miró como si fuese a poner en manos de su temerario socio el legado más preciado de la humanidad.

—Hazle el mínimo rasguño y te mato —le amenazó con sorna, cediendo.

—Lo cuidaré como si fuera mío.

—Por eso te lo digo… —suspiró el universitario, activando el intercomunicador para hacerse oír en el interior de la recámara— Liam, si ya estás listo, empezamos.

Éste hizo un signo de aprobación con el pulgar, esperando la señal para iniciar su parte.

En lo que respectaba al cantante, salió en silencio del estudio arrancando el motor del vehículo y poniéndose dirección a Belsize. Una vez estuvo en el exterior del piso, tocó el claxon varias veces hasta que Izumi estuvo en el interior del coche con él.

—¿No tendrías que estar grabando? Pensé que llegarías mucho más tarde.

—Terminé mi parte por hoy, tenemos dos horas antes de devolver esta preciosidad a su dueño.

Tras ponerse el cinturón de seguridad, Takuto preguntó, extrañado.

—¿Dos horas para qué?

Kôji cruzó el primer semáforo, desviando por unos segundos la atención de la carretera, mirándole a los ojos.

—Me dijiste que estabas pensando en sacarte el permiso. Pues vamos a eso, te voy a enseñar a conducir.

Una gota de sudor frío recorrió la frente del futbolista mientras trataba de disuadirle de sus intenciones.

—N-no, si no hace falta, ya me apuntaré a una academia…

—De eso nada. Es mejor que sepas llevar un coche y te presentes sólo a los exámenes, te sacan un dineral por nada.

Izumi suspiró, resignado. Confiaba en que su estilo didáctico resultara inversamente proporcional a su amor por los kilómetros indicados en el contador de velocidad.

- 3 -

Como buen novato, la primera vez que Takuto se sentó en el asiento del conductor, el nuevo punto de vista le resultó de lo más extraño. Tuvo que acercar el asiento al panel de control, ajustar los espejos y demás para paliar la diferencia de estaturas, así que, siguiendo las instrucciones de Kôji, obedeció mientras éste le observaba.

Se encontraban en una inmensa explanada de asfalto cercana a una carretera. Por lo que Dave había dicho, iban a ser los aparcamientos de un centro comercial que finalmente no llegó a construirse.

Con las manos fijas en el volante, Izumi trató de retrasar el temido momento de arrancar el motor.

—¿Y cómo es que Dave conocía este sitio? ¿Aprendió a conducir aquí?

—Je, qué va… —le respondió, divertido—. Dice que cuando su hermano le deja la caravana viene a tirarse al ligue de la noche.

Kôji rió ante el gesto de Takuto, sabiendo que no le gustaba conocer detalles tan privados de la vida de los demás.

—Te podrías haber ahorrado el comentario.

—Me encanta cuando te pones así… —insistió, poniéndose bien la montura de las gafas.

Acercó el cuerpo hasta el suyo, instándole a mirarse los pies.

—Tienes tres pedales: el de la derecha es el acelerador, el del centro el freno, y el de la izquierda el embrague. A Shibuya no le gustan los automáticos, dice que se siente como si no tuviera el control total, así que aprenderás a conducir de verdad.

Izumi asentía con la cabeza mientras pisaba ligeramente los dos primeros.

—Cuando vayas a cambiar de marcha, tienes que apretar el embrague a fondo, meter la correspondiente e ir soltando.

Tomó su morena mano derecha, colocándola sobre la palanca de cambios y posando la suya encima.

—Ahora aprieta el embrague y no lo sueltes.

Cuando éste hubo hecho lo indicado, fueron cambiando de la primera a la quinta, repitiendo Takuto los movimientos.

—Es fácil —dijo entusiasmado.

—Claro, parado no tiene demasiada ciencia. Conducir es muy sencillo una vez que le coges el truco. Cuando cambies de marcha, mientras sueltas el embrague, tienes que ir apretando el acelerador gradualmente.

Eso ya le pareció más difícil de digerir. Izumi se hizo un esquema mental, simulando cómo sería la combinación de acciones.

—Ahora pasemos a la práctica. Pon el punto muerto, arranca, quita el freno de mano y mete la primera, a ver si lo sacas.

Él sonrió y se puso a ello. Aferró el volante con fuerza, diciendo los pasos en voz alta mientras los ejecutaba.

—Piso el embrague, pongo punto muerto… —accionó la llave, rugiendo el motor—. Lo pongo en marcha, quito el freno de mano, embrague, meto la primera y…

Los cuerpos de ambos fueron sacudidos con brusquedad hacia delante. Kôji volvió a colocarse las gafas, conteniendo la risa.

—Felicidades, ha sido tu primera calada.

—¿Se me ha calado el coche? —preguntó enfurecido.

—Has soltado demasiado deprisa el embrague.

Realmente estaba adorable cuando se enfadaba. Le miró largo y tendido, hasta que Izumi le advirtió del nuevo intento.

—Marcha… embrague, meto la primera…

—Y ve soltándolo poco a poco mientras vas apretando el acelerador —apuntó.

Para desorbitada alegría del conductor, el coche avanzó. A trompicones, pero lo hizo.

—¡Estoy conduciendo!

—Acelera un poco y pasa a segunda.

Así hizo, obteniendo éxito, llegando incluso a girar el vehículo imitando la trayectoria de una rotonda.

—Ahora frénalo, y haz como con el acelerador: combina el pedal de freno con el embrague, tienen que estar presionados del todo al final.

Tras varios intentos, lo consiguió. Se pasaron unos veinte minutos repitiendo hasta que lo hubo dominado, avanzando en línea recta con muchos metros de llana superficie por delante.

—La prueba de fuego: llega hasta tercera, por ir a cuarenta por hora no vamos a infringir ninguna ley —comentó Kôji.

—Vale —respondió, con una sonrisa que le llegaba de oreja a oreja.

Aceleró y el coche fue ganando velocidad, obteniendo del motor el característico sonido que evidenciaba el exceso de revoluciones.

—Cuando oigas eso, es que tienes que cambiar. Mete tercera.

En dicha marcha el vehículo iba mucho más suave, incrementándose la sensación de rapidez. Izumi iba tan feliz con sus logros que la emoción le impidió ser consciente del grado en el que se aproximaban los obstáculos.

—Takuto, frena… nos estamos acercando a la acera.

—¿Que frene? —preguntó mirando hacia los pedales, poniéndose nervioso.

—¡Frena! —insistió, ya con menos calma.

—¡Pero es qu…!

Kôji, en el último segundo, accionó la palanca del freno de mano, consiguiendo que el coche parara con tosquedad, evitando que quedara encajado sobre el bordillo.

Con el corazón latiendo desbocado, el conductor le miró, compungido.

—Lo siento…

—Da igual, a todos nos pasa. Sólo espero que la pintura siga intacta.

El cantante salió, mirando detenidamente la carrocería.

—Hemos tenido suerte. Si no le cuentas nada a Shibuya, esto nunca habrá pasado, porque yo no pienso decírselo —agregó, regresando a su puesto.

Tras el susto, a Izumi se le quitaron todas las ganas de seguir a bordo.

—No te pongas así, es normal al principio —susurró Kôji, mientras le besaba los pómulos—. ¿No quieres seguir conduciendo?

Una sonrisa perversa se dibujó en su fino rostro, pasando los labios a recorrer su cuello con evidentes intenciones.

—Entonces podríamos aprovechar el tiempo que nos queda a la manera local.

Takuto le agarró por las manos, interrumpiendo tajantemente.

—Ni lo sueñes. ¡Bastante tengo ya con haber estado a punto de arañarle el coche a Katsumi como para…!

Calló, pensando en lo violento que sería viajar a bordo de un vehículo ajeno, cuyo asiento de atrás había sido escenario de pasajes demasiado tórridos como para ser contados.

—Vamos a seguir, y luego me llevas a casa. Tengo que despedirme de los chicos, aún no les he dicho que me han fichado.

Kôji asintió. Aquella no sería la última vez en que le llevaría a conducir a la zona, y se negaba en rotundo a abandonarla sin haber probado antes la experiencia.

- 4 -

Ya era de noche para cuando Takuto llegó a las modestas áreas de entrenamiento amateur. El campeonato había acabado, pero el equipo acordó entrenar aquella semana antes de tomarse mes y medio de vacaciones.

Sentado en una de las gradas esperó a que los demás llegaran. El niño que conociera en el hospital le vio, abandonando el calentamiento para correr a saludarle.

—¡No te pude felicitar el sábado, había mucha gente! —dijo con alegría.

El futbolista le pidió que se sentara con él si era posible.

—¿Te gustó el partido?

—Sí, mucho —respondió el jovencísimo delantero que tanto le admiraba—. Algún día quisiera ser como tú.

Takuto no supo qué decir. Había oído aquello antes en boca de Yugo, lo cual le llevó a extrañarle más de lo habitual.

—Pues entrena duro y lo conseguirás. Mira, ahí vienen mis compañeros.

Matt, Scott y los restantes componentes fueron llegando en pequeñas oleadas, saludándole animadamente como de costumbre, y también al invitado que no había regresado con los alevines a petición suya, pues deseaba hacerle partícipe de su comunicado.

Bryan le dio una palmada en el hombro.

—¿Por qué no has ido a trabajar ni ayer ni hoy? ¿Estabas enfermo?

—No, estoy perfectamente. Pero tengo que deciros algo importante.

Sintió un atisbo de pena, algo que nunca había experimentado antes al cambiar de equipo. Pero como capitán, se enfrentó al trámite con honestidad.

—No sé cómo agradeceros estos meses, ha sido una experiencia estupenda, tenía muchísimas ganas de volver a jugar, posiblemente no habría recobrado la confianza en mis posibilidades de no haberos conocido.

Los jugadores se miraron, extrañados.

—¿Intentas decir que lo dejas? —preguntó uno.

Asintió.

—Siento no haberlo dicho antes, pero os lo quería decir cuando fuese totalmente oficial. La noche de la final había alguien estudiándome, y me hizo una oferta cuando me estabais esperando para la celebración. No podía rechazarlo, era el sueño de mi vida, y el de mi padre.

La pena fue sustituida por orgullo, aquel que le causaba haber cumplido las ambiciones de su progenitor.

—He fichado por el Chelsea. Estoy en el filial, pero no pararé hasta conseguir entrar en la Premier.

Ellos lanzaron una exclamación de asombro y alegría.

—¡Ya era hora de que alguien en el Chelsea hiciera algo con la cabeza! —comentó Scott.

—¡A por todas, chaval! No te mereces estar tan limitado aquí, seguro que te irá bien —apuró otro.

El niño, por su parte, estaba alucinando.

—Yo soy hincha del Arsenal, pero me da igual, ¡veré todos tus partidos!

Takuto sonrió, conmovido por el apoyo recibido.

—Sé que será difícil, pero no quiero que perdamos el contacto.

—Claro que no, ¿sabes el chollo que es tener a alguien que consiga entradas gratis para el Stamford? —bromeó Bryan.

Así, su pequeña etapa en el equipo de aficionados dio a su fin.

—Somos nosotros los que tenemos que darte las gracias a ti —dijo Matt—. Nos has enseñado a sentir pasión por esto, la victoria que conseguimos es algo más que un simple trofeo, ha sido un revulsivo para la mayoría de nosotros.

Los demás asintieron, conformes.

—Así que ni se te ocurra a sentir tristeza por dejarnos —volvieron a bromear.

Izumi se metió la mano en el bolsillo, sacando la banda de capitanía.

—Lo he pensado, y creo que el elegido os llevará por el buen camino.

Miró a su ex – compañero de trabajo, cediéndosela.

—Bryan será un gran capitán, en cuanto su tobillo esté recuperado del todo, claro.

—Acepto el reto —respondió el rubio, poniéndosela sobre la camiseta.

—¿Entrenarás una última vez con nosotros? —preguntó uno de los defensas.

Aunque le hubiese gustado, el japonés tuvo que declinar la propuesta.

—No puedo, tengo prohibido cualquier esfuerzo físico deportivo fuera de la actividad del club, por el riesgo a lesionarme.

—Claro, es lógico… al menos espera y vamos a tomar algo.

Sonrió ante la evidente afición inglesa a los pubs.

—Lo siento, he de madrugar. Estamos preparando la pre-temporada, me marcho a Liverpool el viernes a primera hora.

—¡No le deis más la lata y empecemos a correr! —indicó Bryan, ejerciendo de nuevo capitán.

Los últimos comentarios y deseos de buena suerte fueron dados, así como la esperanza de volver a verse pronto.

—¡Tú a por todas! —gritó Scott ya en pleno trote, alejándose hasta el centro del campo.

—¡Y dale recuerdos a Kôji! ¡El otro día escuché su canción por la radio! —añadió otro.

Finalmente, Bryan le estrechó la mano. Era un buen tipo, le extrañaría.

—Gracias por todo. Para lo que sea, ya sabes dónde estamos. ¿Has hablado con el jefe para decirle que no vas a volver?

—Le llamaré en cuanto llegue a casa, con tanto ajetreo no he podido.

—Claro. Bueno, cuídate —concluyó el inglés.

Cuando se hubieron marchado a seguir con lo suyo, Izumi se dijo que era el transcurso natural de las cosas. Ellos volverían a su mundo cotidiano, mientras que él debía regresar al suyo. Pero aunque su panorama cambiara radicalmente, era hombre de palabra, y trataría de mantener al mínimo la distancia, aunque supusiera más complicaciones de las primeramente esperadas.

- 5 -

El contador del taxi avanzaba, pero sus dígitos rojos no era lo que le preocupaba, sino la hora indicada unos centímetros a la derecha.

—¿Podría ir un poco más deprisa? —preguntó Izumi, nervioso al comprobar que iba a llegar con el tiempo justo.

—Tranquilo, no se puede evitar que haya tráfico —le dijo Kôji, el cual iba sentado a su lado.

Le habían citado temprano para, después de tener una reunión técnica, poner camino hacia el aeropuerto con el autobús del club, y así afrontar la primera salida de la temporada.

Cuando finalmente el estadio estuvo a la vista, le indicó al taxista que aparcara por una zona reservada a miembros del club.

—¿Lo pagas tú después? —consultó Takuto mientras sacaba su bolsa de viaje, viendo que otros de sus compañeros ya habían llegado.

—Sí, hemos alquilado unas cuantas horas más el estudio, tengo que ir allá y aprovechar el último día. Sesión intensiva.

Kôji le miró. No se habían separado por espacio de más de diez horas desde que abandonaran Japón, y aunque sabía que no le quedaba más remedio que acostumbrarse, dado que las concentraciones eran obligatorias cada vez que había un partido fuera de casa, no quería que se marchara. Pero hizo acopio de voluntad para sobrepasar lo que le dictaba el instinto.

—Ten cuidado. Te llamaré esta noche.

—Pero si estaré en Londres de nuevo el domingo por la tarde… —respondió Izumi ante el gesto del cantante—. Todo irá bien, me muero de ganas por empezar a jugar en serio.

—Vamos, te están esperando.

Se miraron unos segundos a los ojos, ante la impaciencia del taxista.

—Te quiero —le susurró al oído mientras le abrazaba.

Habían pactado no dar más evidencias de su relación hasta que Izumi se asentara entre sus compañeros, por lo que aunque se moría de ganas por besarle, hubo de contenerse.

Takuto sonrió a modo de respuesta. Se echó al hombro el equipaje, despidiéndole a lo lejos con la mano y acudiendo al encuentro de los demás miembros del filial. El vocalista se metió en el coche, diciéndole al conductor la dirección exacta del local de ensayo.

Apoyado en el cristal, Kôji pensó el infierno que habían supuesto las ausencias de Izumi durante su época de profesional en Japón. Debía afrontarlas con trabajo, y tratar de pulir sus crisis de desmotivación con tal no pensar más en él de lo que ya hacía.

A regañadientes pagó el elevado importe fruto de las distancias entre Belsize, Fulham Road y Portobello, sumado a ello los atascos. Divisó a varios metros la destartalada furgoneta de Liam, así como a su dueño y demás componentes de Angelous esperando en las escaleras del edificio.

El recién llegado les saludó, encendiendo un cigarrillo. Fumar le ayudaba, entre otras cosas, a distraerse.

—¿Ya se ha ido Takuto? —preguntó Chris.

—Sí. Cogen el avión a las doce.

Dio una profunda calada apoyándose en la barandilla. Brett, tras consultar la hora, se mostró extrañado.

—Qué raro, Katsumi siempre llega antes de tiempo.

—El tráfico está fatal, puede que esté en un embotellamiento —añadió el japonés sin darle mayor importancia.

Mientras el conjunto musical aguardaba al manager, básicamente porque éste tenía las llaves del estudio, en el ala opuesta de la ciudad Shibuya salía con prisas de su apartamento.

Era una zona muy tranquila, lo cual reforzaba la comodidad del piso que había alquilado y en el que vivía sin más contratiempos. Asegurándose mentalmente de que no se había olvidado nada, sacó las llaves de su coche, encaminándose a la calle trasera donde había aparcado la noche anterior.

El joven estudiante y representante ignoraba que desde una esquina le observaban. Tres hombres ataviados con trajes negros y gafas de sol a juego analizaban la situación, encontrando el instante idóneo para poner en marcha las órdenes que había recibido.

—Ahora —indicó el cabecilla.

Un lujoso BMW de cristales ahumados arrancó a toda velocidad. Para cuando Katsumi reparó en el estruendo causado a sus espaldas, alguien le asió con brusquedad, poniéndole un paño de lino impregnado en un potente somnífero sobre las fosas nasales.

Trató de ofrecer resistencia, pero el tipo que le había apresado era mucho más corpulento que él. Asimismo, sus intentos de pedir ayuda fueron paliados por la droga, la cual le sumió en un estado de inconsciencia temporal.

Sin testigos oculares que dieran fe de lo sucedido, los tres sujetos le metieron a bordo del vehículo y se marcharon de allí. Por algo el importe a pagar a cambio de sus servicios era tan notorio, la discreción y la eficacia estaba garantizada a cambio de los correspondientes honoríficos; además, las indicaciones en aquel trabajo eran concisas.

Cumpliendo con lo indicado, una hora después atravesaron Portobello, dando con la ubicación.

Allí los músicos esperaban, presa del aburrimiento. Kôji volvió a llamar a Shibuya desde el móvil que había adquirido pocos días antes, obteniendo la contestación del buzón de voz por quinta vez. No lo expresó, pero un presentimiento de fatalidad se apoderó de él.

Dave reparó en el carísimo coche que se acercaba a ellos, pero hasta que la trayectoria de éste no fue lo que se decía peligrosa, no se pronunció.

—¡Viene hacia aquí! ¡Nos va a atropellar!

Los demás reaccionaron subiendo varios escalones; el vehículo no se empotró contra el portal, sino que fue manejado con destreza, parando paralelamente ante ellos de un frenazo.

La puerta se abrió, y un matón de rostro cubierto por un pasamontañas tiró a volandas sobre el suelo el cuerpo de una persona. Demasiado impactados para reaccionar y mirar la matrícula, los componentes de Angelous comprobaron horrorizados la identidad de la víctima.

—¡Joder, es Katsumi! —gritó Dave, acercándose para comprobar cómo estaba.

Aunque tenía pulso, no estaba en sí, presentando evidentes muestras de haber recibido golpes de consideración.

Mientras Chris contemplaba cómo el BMW desaparecía, Kôji sintió que la furia se apoderaba de él. Reconocía aquel olor penetrante a narcótico que Shibuya despedía: era el mismo que impregnaba la ropa de Takuto cuando le raptaron para chantajearle y hacerle regresar a casa, ejerciendo como heredero del dôjo de la familia; el mismo que perfumaba fatalmente su cuerpo la noche en que le violaron.

Era la sustancia que Hirose empleaba para drogar a los que se interponían en sus ambición de hacerle la vida imposible a él y cuantos le rodeaban.

—Liam, dame las llaves. Subidle a la furgoneta.

—Hay que llevarle a un hospital —afirmó alarmado el dueño, ayudando a cargar el peso del menudo cuerpo del productor.

Mientras conducía con toda la celeridad posible camino de la clínica donde esperaba encontrar a Foster, Kôji se maldijo por no haber acabado con todo aquello a golpe de katana cuando tuvo ocasión. Estando en prisión creyó que no podría llegar a odiar más a su hermanastro, pero esa mañana supo que sus estimaciones eran erróneas.

- 6 -

Katsumi abrió los ojos. Le dolía hasta el último de sus músculos y la cabeza estaba a punto de estallarle. Tardó un tiempo en acostumbrarse a la claridad y focalizar la figura de William.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —le preguntó el británico, esperando una respuesta que evidenciara la activación cerebral, dado que era obvio que no debía estar en su mejor momento.

Entonces, el joven reparó en lo que había ocurrido. Aún estaba aturdido por los efectos de la sustancia inhalada, pero los recuerdos acudían a caóticos borbotones.

—Bien… estoy bien… —dijo menospreciando sus propias penurias.

Tenía en mente las figuras ostentosas de aquellos hombres. Cuando recobró el sentido se encontraba en un descampado, en donde le rodearon y le golpearon en el estómago, brazos y piernas hasta que cayó al suelo, incapaz de volver a incorporarse. Por la precisión con la que le habían atacado, evitando delatores marcas en el rostro, terminaron de dejar claro que eran profesionales.

—Por fortuna no tienes ningún hueso roto, pero debes estar en observación al menos veinticuatro horas para descartar hemorragias internas. Descansa, le diré a tus amigos que has despertado —agregó el doctor, ya en pie.

Shibuya asintió. Supuso que se refería al grupo, aunque no estaba seguro. Trató de combatir con calma las punzadas de dolor que le recorría, pues no podían administrarle calmantes por los peligros de la combinación con la droga que aún le corría por las venas.

En el pasillo, los cinco músicos se levantaron de sus respectivos asientos al oír cómo la puerta de la habitación se abría.

—¿Está grave? —pregunto Liam.

Todos, a excepción de Kôji, le rodearon. El japonés se limitó a seguir en su posición frente al ventanal con vistas al campo de fútbol.

—Está fuera de peligro, pero ha recibido golpes muy fuertes. Le podremos dar el alta el lunes si no hay más contratiempos. No le quedarán más secuelas que algunos hematomas, lo peor son las psicológicas —respondió con un deje de tristeza.

El doctor sacó de su bata un pedazo de papel, acercándose hasta el paciente al que había implantado una de las prótesis de última generación.

—Esto estaba en la ropa de Katsumi. Creo que deberías echarle un vistazo, lamentablemente no entiendo tu idioma.

El vocalista así hizo, leyendo los kanjis grabados sobre la nota.

_Siento que hayas decidido establecerte en el otro bando, era agradable hacer negocios contigo. Medita si te conviene que seamos enemigos, y pregúntale a mi hermanito si le ha gustado la inversión que hice con mi "jodido dinero". _

Kôji no pudo contenerse por más. Con el rostro totalmente contraído, arrugó la nota en su puño derecho, lanzando un golpe descomunal hacia el cristal de la ventana, rompiendo ésta en cientos de pedazos que se desperdigaron por el suelo.

Dave trató de calmarle, recibiendo un soberano empujón en el pecho que acabó por derribarle. Antes de que sus restantes compañeros trataran de aplacarle, se marchó por el pasillo, dejando un reguero de gotas de sangre debido a los cristales que se le habían clavado en los nudillos.

Liam hizo acopio de ir tras él, pero Foster se lo impidió.

—Dejadle a solas. Id a ver a Katsumi, necesita distracción.

Los músicos ayudaron al batería a levantarse y éste, desconcertado por lo ocurrido, les acompañó mientras el médico iba en busca del equipo de limpieza para que recogieran el desastre.

Encontraron a Shibuya tendido en la cama, con una vía en el brazo por la que le era suministrado suero fisiológico, y una sonrisa radiante que no evidenciaba lo penoso de su situación.

—Estamos conmocionados con lo ocurrido, no entendemos qué ha pasado —dijo Chris en voz baja, sentándose a su lado.

El aplomo en los demás no era menor, así que el manager hizo lo que mejor se le daba: dar ánimos.

—Sabía que podría pasar algo así, chicos. No le deis mayor importancia, a partir de hoy tendré que tomarme más en serio nuestra seguridad.

—Voy a llamar a la policía —afirmó Liam.

—No. Esto no debe pasar a mayores —interrumpió tajantemente Shibuya—. Ya sabéis lo bastante sobre nosotros como para suponer quién está detrás de todo esto.

Los miembros del conjunto se miraron entre ellos. Cuando el cantante les había hablado del tal Hirose, habían quedado horrorizados por lo descrito, pero nunca habían imaginado que la realidad les alcanzaría tan de lleno. Por su parte, Katsumi reparó en la notoria ausencia.

—¿Y Kôji?

Se formó el silencio, roto por Brett.

—Voy a buscarle.

—¿Estás seguro? —inquirió Dave.

El guitarrista asintió. Les dejó en el cuarto privado, siguiendo el rastro que aún no había sido limpiado del suelo. Dio con él en la terraza que, situada al final de la planta, permitía respirar aire puro a los internos y sus acompañantes.

Le observó. Tenía la mirada, dura y ausente, fija en el vacío. Aunque le conocía desde hacía más bien poco, el joven británico le apreciaba por algo más que su talento musical; le parecía una persona extraordinariamente compleja, y estaba harto de verle cercarse frente a los demás, por lo que con todas sus agallas arremetió.

—Katsumi ha preguntado por ti.

No le respondió, haciendo que Brett dejara salir la crispación.

—¿Por qué siempre te cierras en banda? ¡No estás solo en esto, somos tus colegas, tío!

El japonés, con los ojos inyectados en furia, le cogió por el cuello de la chaqueta, elevándole unos centímetros.

—Qué sabrás tú de mi vida, y de lo que puedes o no hacer — gritó —. Por mi culpa Katsumi ha sufrido, como Takuto antes. Siempre acaban pagando por mí.

Respiró agitadamente, soltándole con la misma brusquedad con la que le había tomado. Brett, lejos de empequeñecerse, le plantó cara.

—Precisamente por eso tienes que empezar a compartirlo con los demás. Debes estar al límite con esa carga, Kôji.

Le miró, tal y como se haría con una bestia fuera de control.

—Nosotros no os vamos a dar de lado si las cosas se ponen feas.

—Eres imbécil. ¿Es que no ves que los siguientes seréis vosotros? —respondió el cantante.

El chico se rasgó la camiseta, utilizando las tiras conseguidas para vendarle la mano, tras retirar con los dedos los cristales aún incrustados.

—No me da miedo. No pienso dejarme dirimir por nadie.

Las palabras no surtieron efecto en Kôji, pero sí ver cómo le curaba las heridas, o al menos les ponía un primer remedio. Estaba desesperado, y tras la ira con la que había reaccionado, descendió vertiginosamente al aplomo.

—No debí hacerlo… —se dijo a sí mismo.

El inglés no quiso saber a qué se refería, limitándose a pasarle un brazo por los hombros a modo de consuelo, dirigiéndole hasta donde los demás aguardaban. Como en un acuerdo inconsciente, nadie, ni quiera los encargados de borrar las huellas de lo ocurrido, volvió a mencionar aquel incidente una vez abonada la factura por el desperfecto.

- 7 -

_Pase lo que pase, lo dejo en manos del azar,_

_haciéndole frente al dolor y al desengaño._

_Seguimos en lo mismo, ¿realmente sabe alguien para qué vivimos?_

_Supongo que estoy aprendiendo, no puedo desistir ahora,_

_pronto habré salido airoso de todo esto._

_Por fuera aparento estar rompiéndome,_

_pero por dentro, en mi oscuridad, sigo pujando por ser libre._

_El espectáculo debe continuar, el espectáculo debe continuar._

_Se me rompe el corazón, y puede que mi maquillaje se estropee,_

_pero mi sonrisa permanecerá inalterable._

_Queen, "The show must go on"_

_D.E.P Freddie_

Katsumi y Kôji se quedaron solos en la habitación. Ya había anochecido, consiguiendo ambos con dosis extra de insistencia que los demás se marcharan a casa.

Mientras el convaleciente seguía sentado en su cama, algo más calmado de los golpes recibidos, el cantante seguía sin hablar. Acabó por acercarse a él, sentándose en una silla cercana.

—Lo siento, Shibuya. Si no te hubiera pedido que fueses nuestro manager, esto no habría ocurrido —dijo al fin, apenado.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—No digas eso. He estado contigo desde el comienzo, he vivido cada etapa de los últimos diez años, sabía perfectamente en qué me estaba metiendo cuando vine aquí.

Kôji le sostuvo la mirada, preguntándose cómo lo hacía para estar siempre tan sereno. Sólo le había visto fuera de sí en una ocasión, cuando se encontraron en el cementerio tras haber _abandonado_ a Takuto. Aunque nunca llegara a decírselo, pues iba en contra de sus principios, apreciaba a Katsumi como el hermano que en realidad nunca había tenido.

—Pero me jode que hayas tenido que pasar por esto.

—Míralo por el otro lado: ahora soy oficialmente persona non grata del clan Nanjô, es de lo más emocionante —rió.

Shibuya dejó que su innato buen humor se tornara más reflexivo, adoptando el papel de guía que para con Kôji siempre había representado.

—La vida no es más que un escenario en el que nos encontramos con diferentes actores, telones, y la necesidad de improvisar en cada función. Aunque se ponga en contra, hay que seguir adelante. Nunca olvides esta máxima: el espectáculo debe continuar.

Tomó aire lentamente, combatiendo los pinchazos que le ardían por todo el vientre.

—Y la mejor manera de hacerle frente a Hirose, es dándolo todo, siendo los mejores tanto Taku como tú. Soy demasiado cabezota, un par de gorilas no van a echar por banda lo que he construido de la nada, seguís siendo mi mejor obra —bromeó, haciendo que desapareciera esa expresión tan seria del rostro de su amigo.

Kôji bajó la mirada, zanjando la conversación.

—¿Quieres que llame a tu padre? —preguntó.

—No. Bastante mal lo está pasando con la enfermedad de mi madrastra como para preocuparle aún más. Estaré bien, porque me vas a cuidar toda la noche.

El cantante arqueó las cejas. No había sopesado esa posibilidad.

—¿No me vas a dejar solito, verdad? —preguntó él, con ojillos de pena.

Resignado a pasar la velada en el sofá, su compañero de batallas sacó el móvil del abrigo con la intención de salir al pasillo a llamar y, de paso, disculparse ante William por lo ocurrido.

—¿Entonces te quedarás a mullirme la almohada y mimarme? — quiso saber el herido, con una aureola de felicidad flotando a su alrededor.

—Que te follen, Shibuya —sentenció.

—Vale, pero sólo si eres tú el que lo hace.

Intercambiaron una cómplice mirada. En ellos, cuanto más malsonante fuese la palabra empleada, más dotada de significado positivo estaba.

Kôji esperó los tonos de la llamada hasta que al fin ésta fue atendida. Muchos kilómetros al norte de Londres, Takuto respondió desde el hotel donde estaba alojado.

—Sabía que eras tú —dijo el futbolista, feliz por estrenar aquel pequeño teléfono.

—¿Cómo estás? ¿Llegaste bien a Liverpool?

—Sí, entrenamos por la tarde y ahora estamos descansando. Mi compañero de habitación está en la ducha, yo entraré cuando salga él.

—Me alegro.

Izumi intuyó por el tono con el que le hablaba que había ocurrido algo.

—¿Qué te pasa?—preguntó, con un tacto que sólo él poseía.

—Estoy en el hospital de los Foster.

Alarmado, Takuto se levantó de la cama de un salto.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Has tenido un accidente?

—No, no soy yo. Es Shibuya. Unos matones contratados por Hirose le han dado una paliza.

El otro jugador del filial, un simpático búlgaro que ejercía de central, se interesó por saber qué le pasaba a su compañero, dada la expresión horrorizada de éste. Izumi le agradeció en silencio, diciéndole por gestos que no pasaba nada.

—Qué cabrón… —respondió, afectado—. ¿Cómo está?

—Dentro de lo que cabe, no fueron muy bruscos. Voy a pasar la noche aquí, le van a tener en observación para descartar daños más serios.

—¿Quieres que vaya para allá?

—No. Yo me ocupo de esto. Tú juega y gánate la confianza del entrenador.

Takuto suspiró, deseando que algún día la pesadilla del acoso y la persecución en la que vivían pudiese concluir.

—Mañana te llamo, y hablo con él de paso. ¿No habéis grabado nada entonces?

—Fue poco después de que te marcharas, llevamos todo el día aquí —dijo, mostrando el cansancio acumulado–. Tenemos que hablar seriamente, ya no me fío ni de mi propia sombra.

—No pienses en eso ahora, ya lo haremos cuando esté ahí el domingo. Vete con Katsumi, seguro que te necesita más que yo ahora.

Kôji miró el pasillo desierto y de nuevo resplandeciente, sintiendo unas ganas terribles de tenerle a su lado.

—Te echo de menos.

—Y yo a ti —contestó, cuestionándose si su compañero de concentración le preguntaría en los próximos minutos si todo iba bien con la _novia._

—Buenas noches.

Tras haberle deseado Takuto lo mismo, el vocalista hizo de tripas corazón y fue en caza y captura de algo con lo que llenarse el estómago. Quince minutos después, regresó con provisiones y las disculpas aceptadas de Foster bajo el brazo.

—Uy, Kôji, me vienes de fábula. Enciéndeme la tele, que no puedo alcanzar el mando —pidió Katsumi, risueño.

Éste accionó el consabido botón, buscando lo más digerible que se estuviese emitiendo en aquellos momentos. Acabó por poner una de esas películas de acción americanas repletas de explosiones.

—Toma —le dijo, tendiéndole una lata de cola.

—Tendré que pedirle a Taku que te ceda de vez en cuando, me gusta que me cuides —comentó para chincharle.

Mientras veían la película entre petición y petición cumplida sin protesta alguna por el sentimiento de culpabilidad, en Tokio al artífice de la operación le era comunicado el éxito de la misma.

Lo que de seguro sus tres adversarios no sabían, era que tenía otros muchos ases ocultos en la manga.


	17. Capítulo 16: Metas

**- ****Capítulo 16: Metas -**

Durante sus rondas de prácticas en el hospital universitario, solía combatir la soledad de los pacientes a los que visitaba, ya fuera teniendo una pequeña conversación informal con los mismos ó regalándoles una sonrisa. Conocía bien el mundo de la medicina y su necesaria frialdad; quizás por ello, combatirla era su principal objetivo si llegaba finalmente a ejercer.

No quería que nadie más se ahogara en el angustioso silencio de los centros médicos como habían hecho Madoka, o su madre.

Trató de conciliar el sueño, pero le resultó imposible. El único sonido que se percibía en la espaciosa habitación era los producidos por la máquina que registraba sus constantes, y la suave respiración de Kôji, el cual descansaba sobre el sofá.

Le gustaba estar siempre ocupado, pues así carecía de tiempo que dedicar a pensar en sí mismo. Podría haberse abandonado a divagaciones sobre cómo sacar adelante a la banda, retomar los parciales el curso que viene o conseguir apuntes de sus compañeros, mas hacía demasiado tiempo que no se dedicaba un momento de sinceridad.

Con la mirada perdida en el vacío, se hizo la pregunta de la que había huido a lo largo de toda su vida.

_¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Por qué siempre actúas bajo la misma pauta?_

La había repetido en forma de respuesta unas horas antes.

_No, no llames a mi padre. No quiero que se preocupe más de lo que ya está._

Todos asociaban a Shibuya con su característica energía, capaz de levantar los ánimos más deplorados. Él nunca reparaba en gastos con tal de aliviar las penas de los demás.

Se había pasado la infancia y los primeros años de adolescente inventando distracciones y juegos con los que aislar a su hermana de la cruel realidad, evitando que llegaran unas palabras finalmente pronunciadas.

_¿Dónde está mamá, Katsumi?_

Cuando Madoka también les dejó, se volcó en su padre, sacando las mejores notas posibles, siendo el hijo perfecto, apoyándole en los negocios y metiéndose él mismo en los asuntos de la compañía.

Por aquel entonces Kôji ya formaba parte de la ecuación, pero ésta no quedó completa hasta la llegada de Takuto. Acumulados quedaban años de momentos duros, altibajos, esfuerzo, dolor y muchísimas sonrisas, como las que había dibujado aquella tarde ante la preocupación de los chicos cuyo talento e ilusiones estaban en su mano.

Sonrisas como la que esbozó en aquel preciso instante, ahogando la risa al saberse en ese hospital de Londres, tras haber recibido un primer aviso que, de no haber sido tal, podría haberle costado más caro que unas simples magulladuras.

Pensó en su familia, en los amigos ya perdidos, en las relaciones que había vivido, los desamores, los dulces noviazgos…

Aunque sus labios se empeñaban en seguir sonriendo, Katsumi se sintió solo.

Era un sentimiento que siempre le acompañaba, oculto bajo toneladas ingentes de trabajo. Pero ahora que debía tomarse unas jornadas de completa inactividad, no tenía fuerzas para combatirlo. Su personalidad lo dictaba: él guardaba y guardaba, hasta que no podía más. Entonces estallaba, dejando la capacidad de su moral vacía para seguir tragando.

Esos baches brillaban más bien por su ausencia, matizando precisamente dicha característica lo duro del momento que estaba atravesando.

Tenía el tronco inmovilizado debido al vendaje, por lo que giró el cuello hasta tender el rostro sobre la almohada, en dirección contraria a donde el cantante se encontraba.

Mientras las lágrimas escapaban al haber sido rebosada su presa interior, se esforzó por disimular los sollozos. Evocó la textura que le acogió la última vez que había llorado; en aquella ocasión, no fue la fría composición sintética de un almohadón, sino el calor del pecho de Miyako la noche en que Takuto trató de suicidarse. Por primera vez desde que rompieron, la echó realmente de menos.

En su aparentemente confortable lecho, Kôji le escuchaba, esperando a que terminara de desahogarse sin mover un músculo. Tampoco había sido capaz de conciliar el sueño, mas en la cárcel se había acostumbrado a fingir que dormía, empleando el tiempo muerto en volar lejos del habitáculo con el poder de su imaginación.

Se había pasado las dos últimas horas pensando sobre todo en Takuto, pero también en Hirose, el suicidio de Ayako, las canciones que habían quedado pendientes, y la expresión inconsciente de Katsumi cuando le arrojaron como a un despojo desde el interior del fastuoso vehículo.

Tampoco era capaz de sacarse de la cabeza el vendaje improvisado de Brett, y lo que éste le había dicho. Siempre había ido contracorriente, sin importarle que nadie estuviera dispuesto a seguir su ritmo. Las personas habían nadado a su lado en sendos trechos, dejándoles él atrás, acabando todas por desaparecer a excepción de dos.

Y al dúo al que había atado con sus redes, ahora pujaban por unirse cuatro miembros más, los cuales, bien por ignorancia, bien por temeridad, insistían en no finalizar la travesía en un remanso tranquilo, ofreciéndose para luchar con ellos contra la tempestad.

Si no tenía a Izumi con él, no quería el resto. Pero ya que sabía que eso no ocurriría, una parte de sí mismo clamaba por un poco de serenidad. Las muestras intencionales dadas hasta entonces habían sido sorprendentes a ojos de los que le conocían, pero era momento de dar un paso decisivo.

Ello implicaba centrarse en su carrera, y cuidar con esmero lo que poseía. Las ropas caras, los coches de lujo, las joyas y demás despilfarro no tenían sentido sin ellos. A Takuto le tenía físicamente lejos ahora, pero sentía su presencia tan cercana que le quemaba.

A Shibuya le tenía físicamente a pocos metros, mas la distancia emocional era tan grande que romperla le parecía un imposible.

Kôji seguiría siendo un mosaico de sentimientos contrapuestos e impulsividad cuantos días le quedasen, pero hasta los espíritus más rebeldes acababan por madurar. A seis meses para cumplir los veinticuatro años, muchas cosas habían cambiado en él, quizás equivalentes en número a las que seguían intactas.

Se levantó cuando el discreto llanto hubo cesado, terminando de desabrocharse la camisa y dejándola sobre una silla, pues hacía calor por el trabajo de las máquinas.

—¿Aún estás despierto? —preguntó, sentándose en el borde de la cama.

Katsumi asintió, disimulando la rojez de los ojos gracias a la penumbra,camuflando cualquier rastro delator que portase su voz.

—Sí. Anoche dormí demasiado.

El vocalista se tomó unos segundos para arremeter con la artillería pesada.

—Mentiroso.

—¿Por qué me dices eso?—protestó, siguiéndole el juego.

—Porque ocultas algo.

Shibuya hizo el ademán de reír.

—Nah, estoy perfectamente.

—Claro. Yo también lloro por hobby mientras los demás duermen —espetó Kôji.

Katsumi calló. No tuvo más remedio que reconocer la derrota.

—Pensé que no te habías dado cuenta.

—Yo tampoco podía dormir. Y no me vengas ahora con rodeos, hoy han estado a punto de hacerte algo grave. Tengo todo el derecho del mundo a estar preocupado.

A Shibuya le invadió una oleada de nostalgia, haciéndole regresar a los momentos que en el pasado ambos habían compartido.

—Entre tú y yo siempre ha habido secretos, no veo por qué tendrían que cambiar las cosas.

Kôji apretó su puño natural, tirante por los puntos que le habían dado.

—Han de hacerlo. No es justo que tú soportes mis desgracias y nunca correspondas. Te encanta encargarte de la vida de los demás, pero la tuya es un misterio.

—Puede que sea porque no hay nada bueno que compartir — musitó él.

Mientras movía los dedos implantados, contemplando entre la oscuridad lo efectivo de aquel aparato, el todavía ídolo de masas en Japón habló sin medirse, expresando todo lo que pensaba y sentía.

—Desde que nos conocemos, te has ocupado de asegurar mi felicidad y la de Izumi, pero nunca me molesté en saber cómo te iba, y todas esas cosas.

Encontrarle tan decaído impactaba, principalmente porque era la primera vez que le vía así. Cruzó las piernas sin mirarle, como siempre que trataban temas importantes.

—Supongo que ya no sigues con aquella chica, ¿me equivoco?

Katsumi se acomodó. Tras la llantina estaba calmado y tranquilo. El que Kôji le estuviese preguntado sobre su vida sentimental era sorprendente, aunque quizás no tanto como el hecho por su parte de acceder al diálogo, no ya sólo por no tener a nadie más con quién hacerlo, sino porque quería que ocurriese. Al fin y al cabo, él había estado presente en los picos agridulces de su existencia, aunque fuese desde el silencio y lo arisco de su comportamiento.

Le conocía lo suficiente como para saber que, efectivamente, el cantante no daba demasiadas muestras de interés hacia todo aquello que no era Takuto y su universo, pero que cuando lo hacía, era del todo sincero.

—Lo dejamos al poco de ingresar tú en prisión. El juicio me absorbió, apenas nos veíamos y a ella le surgió un buen trabajo en Los Angeles, por lo que decidimos que lo mejor era continuar cada uno su camino.

De todas las mujeres a las que había seducido con sus encantos, Miyako era la más especial. Al hablar de ella, se dio cuenta que se había pasado los últimos tres años buscándola entre sus compañeras de facultad, inclusive la última, Charlene.

—La última vez que la llamé, me comentó que estaba saliendo con un productor. Me alegro por ella, es maravillosa.

Kôji le escuchaba, siendo consciente de la envergadura de los sacrificios que Shibuya había hecho con tal de sacarle a él del pozo. Aunque no se podía afirmar que la pareja no se hubiese roto de haber sido otro el pasado, en el fondo se sintió responsable.

—Ya encontrarás una mejor. A ti te llueven las tías.

Katsumi pudo volver a sonreír con ganas, sin pantomimas.

—Soy un conquistador nato. Por eso me arrimé a ti en el Instituto, eras de los míos.

Los dos mantuvieron silencio, acabando el vocalista por encender las luces. Tras haberse incorporado, quedando sentado sobre el colchón, el joven manager dijo algo que le dejó perplejo.

—¿Sabes qué? A veces os envidio a Taku y a ti. Aunque tengáis el mundo en contra, no hay obstáculos entre vosotros. Me ha costado lo mío, pero nunca os he visto mejor que ahora. Debería mandar al cuerno la carrera y montar una agencia de contactos. Si he podido con vosotros, puedo con cualquiera.

Kôji le trajo el vaso de agua que acababa de pedirle.

—Deja de decir estupideces, cuando te pones a filosofar me das dolor de cabeza. No hay nada que envidiar, nacemos destinados a una persona: yo encontré a la mía, y tú lo harás. Aparecerá en el momento menos pensado.

Katsumi le miró a los ojos, juntando las manos mientras gesticulaba teatralmente.

—¡Sigues siendo mi ídolo, qué cosas tan bonitas dices! ¡Cásate conmigo y hagamos eterna nuestra unión!

Él cogió una almohada y se la estampó en la cara.

—Las pastillas te sientan fatal. No sé qué hacemos despiertos divagando cuando tendrías que estar durmiendo, son casi las tres.

Shibuya le sacó la lengua, quejándose levemente del dolor que acumulaba en las costillas, milagrosamente intactas.

—Has sido tú el que se levantó para hablar, no escurras el bulto.

Ninguno de los dos cedería en reconocer de quién era la culpa; se pasaron lo que restaba de noche hablando como nunca habían hecho, intercambiando cariñosos insultos con nuevas referencias a las vivencias que les unían, descubriéndose como los dos estudiantes de antaño que habían ido evolucionando en conjunto pese a las circunstancias, diciéndose en el refinado lenguaje de la amistad que en la vida del uno, la ausencia del otro era intolerable.

- 2 -

A lo largo de aquel domingo, Shibuya recibió la visita de los músicos de Angelous y William, el cual aprovechó para recordar viejos tiempos y hablarle de los pormenores de su puesto como coordinador de planta en el prestigioso hospital.

Aunque la totalidad de dichas visitas fueron recibidas con los brazos abiertos, ninguna resultó tan esperada como la que se produjo a primera hora de la noche.

Kôji había ido al piso de Katsumi a coger algo de ropa y el portátil, por lo que ambos estaban inmersos en la creación de bocetos digitales sobre los diseños del cd's cuando tocaron a la puerta.

—¿Se puede pasar? —preguntó una voz inconfundible.

El vocalista corrió a recibirle, estrechándole con fuerza y besándole a continuación como si llevara una eternidad sin verle. Desde su cama, el ingresado reclamó su "dosis de amor".

—Hey, que el enfermo soy yo —protestó a modo de broma.

Takuto dejó la bolsa de deporte en el suelo, sentándose junto a él.

—¿Cómo estás? Menudo susto me llevé cuando lo supe.

—En plena forma, no han podido conmigo —respondió, forzando los bíceps para demostrar que hablaba en serio.

Se quedó mirando el equipamiento que Izumi traía puesto.

—Qué chulo el uniforme.

Orgulloso, el futbolista se puso en pie para que ambos pudieran admirarlo. El chándal oficial del Chelsea era de un profundo azul marino con el escudo del club en un lateral. Resultaba funcional y bastante elegante, a juego con unas zapatillas deportivas negras.

—¿A que sí? —les preguntó, dando una vuelta como si estuviera modelando—. A los del primer equipo también les dan un traje de esos caros para los viajes, nosotros no tenemos tantos privilegios.

Kôji pujó por salir del ensueño. Cuando Takuto se encontraba feliz por algo, su belleza era aún más radiante. Ataviado con las ropas que representaban lo que siempre había anhelado como deportista, realmente parecía un ángel descendido desde los cielos para salvarle.

—¿Cómo ha ido el encuentro? —quiso saber.

—Jugué la segunda parte, eran bastante buenos. Yo marqué el tanto del empate —comentó, satisfecho.

—¿Y tus nuevos compañeros? —preguntó Shibuya.

—Hay de todo. En general el ambiente es bueno, son cordiales y colaboran, pero me llevo mejor con unos que con otros. Aunque aún es pronto para sacar conclusiones, no hemos hecho más que empezar.

Buscó entre el equipaje, sacando el obsequio que había comprado en el aeropuerto.

—Te he traído un regalo, sé que te encantan —dijo, tendiéndole una pequeña caja de bombones.

Shibuya abrió el envase de hojalata, entusiasmado por el detalle en forma de chocolate.

—Por qué no me habré enamorado de ti —exclamó mientras le achuchaba, dispuesto a zampárselos.

Kôji le atravesó con una de esas miradas que infligían miedo y respeto.

—Mmm… _Crhgeo qhue ya fhé pog qhfé_ – pensó en voz alta, paladeando.

Tras ofrecerles, ellos acabaron por coger también de las piezas, observándoles mientras él seguía devorando el contenido del paquete.

—Tres son multitud, pero yo no me puedo mover de aquí —dijo en referencia a la mirada que sus amigos estaban intercambiando.

—¿Te importa si…? —preguntó Takuto.

—Por favor, vamos, vamos… —les instó a que salieran de la habitación—. Seguiré en esta cama cuando volváis, no voy a escaparme, como otros.

El cantante le hizo un corte de mangas con la mano artificial al saberse aludido, pues tenía la otra enlazada a la de Izumi. Eso sí, antes de salir robó un último bombón de la caja roja.

Cerraron la puerta, buscando la terraza al aire libre donde se había producido el incidente con Brett casi dos días atrás. Ni toda la dulzura del azúcar ingerido podía hacerle sombra a la del intenso y largo beso que se dieron. Las lenguas se buscaban ávidas, reconociéndose entre el candor de sus pieles acariciadas mientras apartaban cabellos, alojándose sobre la nuca.

Takuto se separó lentamente. Había mucho que tratar.

—¿Qué han dicho los médicos? ¿Es grave?

—No, pronto le darán el alta.

Asintió, mirándole a los ojos.

—¿Estás seguro de que ha sido él?

—Sí. Había una nota en el bolsillo de Shibuya, y emplearon _esa _droga para dormirle.

Izumi desvió la mirada, reviviendo lo que él mismo había pasado en manos de Hirose.

—¿Y los de tu grupo?

—Ya se han dado cuenta de en dónde se han metido, pero no quieren abandonar. He de reconocer que me han sorprendido.

Le cogió de nuevo la mano herida, reparando en los puntos mientras ponía en orden su cabeza.

—He estado pensando. Vamos a cenar algo a la cafetería y te lo cuento.

A Kôji le pareció bien, aferrándole por la estrecha cintura mientras se ponían camino de la citada ubicación. Si había existido un momento en el que realmente habían actuado como una pareja, estaba a punto de producirse.

- 3 -

Shibuya empleó el tiempo que dejaron solo para, entre otras cosas, hacer algunas llamadas telefónicas. Al fin pudo contactar con el receptor de la más importante de las mismas.

—Hola, papá.

—Katsumi, cuánto tiempo sin oírte. ¿Qué tal va todo por Londres?

—Bien, sigo en la preparación del disco de la nueva banda de Kôji —contestó, diciendo medias verdades.

Para su padre había dejado de ser un niño quizás a una edad muy temprana, así que estaban más que habituados a tratar negocios y entablar conversaciones puramente de adultos. Él le quería y admiraba, pero siempre había tratado de hacer las cosas a su manera, alejándose de los métodos seguidos por su progenitor y aportando sabia nueva al grupo empresarial de la familia.

—¿Cómo está Megumi? —preguntó, interesándose por el delicado estado de salud de su segunda mujer.

—Mucho mejor, ha respondido a la nueva sesión de quimio, de seguir con la progresión no habría que temer una nueva ramificación del cáncer.

Se sintió feliz por la noticia. Su padre merecía no tener que pasar de nuevo por el tormento de perder a una esposa.

—Debes estar ocupado, mejor te llamo en otra ocasión.

—Es posible que viaje a Inglaterra el mes que viene para ultimar unos acuerdos, te avisaré para vernos.

—Me encantaría.

—Por cierto, se me había olvidado comentártelo. Tenemos una vacante libre en la clínica de Estados Unidos, por si tienes algún conocido interesado en cubrirla.

Katsumi no le dio mayor importancia, pero lo que escuchó poco después no le gustó un ápice. Era demasiada casualidad que ambos hechos se produjeran en tan corto espacio de tiempo.

—El doctor Hina me presentó su dimisión hace unos días. Era un buen profesional, pero su rendimiento en los últimos tiempos no era el acostumbrado. En verdad nos ha hecho un favor.

—¿Sabes a dónde se ha marchado?

– No. Ya conoces mi política, nunca me intereso por las carreras externas de exempleados.

—Lo sé.

La puerta se abrió, entrando por la misma sus dos acompañantes.

—Tengo que colgar, papá. Ya hablamos.

Dejó el móvil sobre la mesita mientras Kôji y Takuto se sentaban uno a cada lado de la cama. Parecían serios, y del cantante provenía un suave olor a tabaco, evidencia de que había estado combatiendo la transcendencia de las decisiones a golpe de nicotina.

—Katsumi, queríamos que nos dijeras algo —comenzó Izumi.

—Claro, adelante.

Los novios se miraron, tomando Kôji la palabra.

—¿Cuales son tus planes a largo plazo? ¿Tienes pensado regresar a Nueva York?

—Sí. En cuanto Angelous haya alcanzado la fama y os pueda dejar en buenas manos, y también cuando tú estés en un buen momento profesional —dijo, en referencia al futbolista— retomaré la carrera y dejaré la producción, ya sabéis a lo que quiero dedicarme.

Ante el silencio, Shibuya se apresuró a combatir lo formal de la reunión.

—¡Pero no os pongáis tristes, al menos me queda un año por estos lares!

Izumi continuó.

—Verás, es que hemos estado hablando. Nos gusta esta ciudad, yo tengo contrato por dos años como mínimo, y Kôji aquí tiene más oportunidades que en ningún lugar del planeta. Con las garantías de pertenecer a un club como el Chelsea y el salario que voy a ganar, me concederán un crédito sin problemas.

—Nos vamos a comprar una casa en la que vivir de verdad, y con vistas a que sea la definitiva —agregó el vocalista, al cual primeramente no le había gustado demasiado la idea de Takuto, pero finalmente la había aceptado, llegando incluso a convencerle.

Katsumi seguía sin comprender qué pintaba él en aquellos planes.

—En vistas a que no nos vamos a librar de las amenazas y que tú pensabas estar de alquiler hasta que te marches… queríamos proponerte que te vinieses con nosotros, encontraremos algo que sea suficientemente grande para los tres.

Él no se creía lo que le estaban diciendo.

—Pero no quiero entrometerme en vuestra intimidad.

—Créeme, yo tampoco quiero que lo hagas —protestó Kôji.

Takuto le reprendió por el comentario antes de seguir.

—Mi compañero de habitación me comentó que por la zona donde vive hay casas de nueva construcción con tres plantas. Vamos a ir a verlas, podríamos acondicionar una de ellas para que fuese como un piso individual, y así no habría problema.

—No os toméis tantas molestias por mí, chicos. Sé que no queréis que me ocurra nada más, pero no hace falta, de verdad.

Ellos insistieron.

—No es sólo por ti —expuso Kôji—. Contratar guardaespaldas sería un rollo. Estando los tres en el mismo lugar y con una alarma, al menos los riesgos se reducirán. Tómalo como un acuerdo, pagando una parte de las facturas y de la comida te saldrá como la cuota del pisazo donde estás ahora metido.

Katsumi lo meditó. Le gustaba hacer su propia vida, pero tampoco le apetecía estar lo que se decía solo. No era una mala idea, pues si todo salía como lo pintaban, tendría ambas cosas: independencia y compañía a una escalera de distancia si la necesitaba.

Además, ya estaba más que acostumbrado a ellos, si es que uno realmente acababa de hacerlo.

—Dejad que lo piense, y ya os diré. ¡Pero quiero por escrito y firmado con sangre que no vais a hacer ninguna locura en mi presencia!

—Es el riesgo de la operación… _no es nada personal, son los negocios_ —sentenció el cantante, parafraseando a Vitto Corleone.

Takuto bostezó discretamente, para a continuación mirar el reloj que colgaba de la pared. Era casi medianoche.

—Me encuentro mucho mejor, no hace falta que os quedéis —dijo Katsumi mientras les guiñaba un ojo—. Coged el coche y venid a buscarme mañana, a ver si me dejar salir de aquí. Tenemos que ponernos las pilas con el disco.

—Esa es otra. Si en el banco aceptan, contad con lo que os haga falta para cubrir los gastos —afirmó Izumi—. No sé, lo de las copias y todo eso, no tengo demasiada idea.

Kôji siempre había pagado de su bolsillo muchos de los costes que habían tenido en la vida en común de ambos, dado que su etapa como profesional fue excesivamente corta. Era hora de corresponder con la misma moneda. En lo que se refería a éste, tomó las llaves del vehículo, deseando largarse de la clínica en la que llevaba metido desde el viernes.

—Apaga el ordenador y duérmete —le amenazó, mientras se ponía el abrigo y cogía la bolsa de Takuto.

—Y vosotros portaos bien —respondió, despidiéndoles animadamente.

Una vez se quedó a solas en la habitación, Katsumi le dio bastantes vueltas al asunto. Poco antes de quedarse dormido, ya tenía una respuesta.

- 4 -

El proyecto de parking abandonado resultaba aún más tétrico en plena madrugada que durante el día. No se divisaba alma alguna por los alrededores a excepción de una carretera lejana, reducida a un cúmulo de luces parpadeantes por la velocidad.

Takuto se puso al volante, practicando por espacio de casi una hora, recuperando así el tiempo que había invertido en la concentración. Aunque el coche se le seguía calando de vez en cuando, había adquirido bastante soltura.

—¿He mejorado, verdad?

—Sí, al menos mis cervicales ya no sufren al estamparse contra el reposa cabezas.

Tras haberle enseñado a aparcar entre dos enormes piedras colocadas en hilera, el motor del coche fue apagado, cobijándose ambos inquilinos en el espacioso asiento trasero. Estaban cansados, e Izumi debía acudir a entrenar temprano, pero en la mente de Kôji sólo existía una idea, la cual el futbolista supo entrever sin demasiada dificultad.

—¿No te da morbo en un sitio público? —le susurró con malicia.

—Kôji… —replicó zafándose de su cuerpo— Vámonos, mi cama en Belsize tiene más morbo y me resulta mucho más cómoda.

Pero la bestia sibilina que se ocultaba bajo la fascinante fachada del vocalista no estaba dispuesta a marcharse de allí sin el premio. Logró encajarse entre sus piernas, quedando la espalda de Izumi sustenta sobre el interior de la puerta, con los respectivos seguros bajados. Echando mano de la cremallera de la sudadera, fue bajándola lentamente.

A Takuto no le agradaba correr el riesgo de ser sorprendidos en plena fiesta por algún desconocido, pero lo cierto es que tenía ganas, tras todo un fin de semana separados. Era lo que tenía la combinación de las respectivas libidos, acentuadas por el despliegue de medios novedosos de aquel coche.

Los labios de Kôji recorrieron sus clavículas mientras sus dedos se colaban por dentro de la camiseta, deleitándose con el relieve de los abdominales.

—Hace tiempo que no hacemos…

Terminó la frase susurrándosela al oído, logrando que el futbolista se sonrojara notoriamente a pesar de la falta de alumbrado.

—¿Aquí?

—¿Por qué no? —siguió provocándole, aspirando el aroma de su piel reforzado por la esencia de un perfume sport.

Suspiró cuando la primera de sus zonas erógenas fue activada. Tenía especialmente sensible la región donde el cuello se unía al cráneo, justo detrás de las orejas. Sin mucho más que añadir, Takuto accedió, reconociendo que cada vez oponía menos resistencia, quizás porque la actividad llamaba a la actividad.

—Vale, tú ganas… pero ya me desvisto yo solito —aceptó, crispado.

Se enredaron el uno en el otro, aumentando el calor de la atmósfera entre los cristales del espacioso vehículo a medida que la ropa iba desapareciendo como por arte de magia. Kôji se tendió boca arriba sobre los asientos, flexionando las rodillas para remediar la dimensión de su estatura.

Con el corazón latiendo a toda presión y sin tejido alguno que ocultara su escultural fisonomía, el jugador hizo lo mismo, recostándose sobre él pero en dirección opuesta, conformando la conocida postura del _sesenta y nueve_.

Takuto no era demasiado diestro en el sexo oral, pero su poderío se veía notoriamente reducido cuando encima lo estaba recibiendo a la vez. Era una persona activa y enérgica, de las que tienen que centrarse en una sola cosa para hacerla bien, por lo que aquella práctica le dejaba con la sensación de partir en cierta desventaja. Kôji le trabajaba con tanta vehemencia que se esforzaba en reprimir gemidos de placer a base de mantener los labios ocupados, no consiguiendo siempre sus propósitos.

Cerró los ojos mientras tomaba su miembro en una mano, acompañando la presión de la boca con movimientos oscilatorios, pero cada diez segundos se veía obligado a parar para estremecerse. Estando a la completa merced del vocalista desde su posición, éste jugó con todo lo que tenía a su alcance para aumentarle las sensaciones.

—¿Así…? —preguntó Izumi entrecortadamente, temiendo no poder seguirle el ritmo.

—Shhh… no pienses en eso y disfruta —respondió él, retomándole.

Kôji colocó sus manos sobre las caderas, atrayéndole aún más contra sí, quedando atrapado la totalidad de la erección en su cavidad. Takuto apoyó la frente en las rodillas flexionadas, clavándole las uñas en la pierna cuando no pudo contener el éxtasis. Instantes después del orgasmo, se lanzó a culminar su parte, lamiéndole como nunca antes había hecho.

Al cantante le entusiasmaba sobremanera hacerle suyo, pero todavía más dejarse hacer por él. Aún con el gusto amargo del semen impreso en el paladar, jadeó mientras Izumi se empeñaba en penetrarse hasta la garganta, aumentando la cadencia hasta el límite.

Tuvo tan mala suerte que se golpeó la campanilla, obligándole ello a sacárselo bruscamente a fin de no atragantarse. Tanto se había aplicado, que la casualidad quiso que justo en ese instante Kôji no aguantara más, eyaculando copiosamente con tal mala fortuna de hacerlo prácticamente sobre el rostro de un Takuto al que no le había dado tiempo de reaccionar.

Con el consistente suvenir del deseo en la cara, Izumi se lo tuvo que tomar con humor haciendo frente a los cristales completamente empañados, diciéndole a Kôji que alguien debía haberle echado una maldición, pues siempre que hacían eso, le ocurría lo mismo.

- 5 -

Apenas dos semanas después de la conversación en el hospital, la última partida de muebles comprados llegó a la nueva casa.

Tal y como habían vaticinado, un contrato con uno de los mayores clubes futbolísticos del mundo era aval de peso en una cesión bancaria. Si se querían obtener resultados había que correr riesgos y, tras mucho estudiarlo por parte de los solicitantes, el préstamo fue firmado. La cuota a pagar mensualmente no era desorbitada, cabiendo incluso la posibilidad de liquidar grandes cantidades de la deuda en épocas de bonanza económica. Como los dos esperaban que las cosas fueran a mejor en el futuro, sumergirse en el pago y todo lo que implicaba era la mejor evidencia de que estaban más seguros que nunca de afianzar su relación.

Situada a las afueras de Londres en un barrio residencial, habían adquirido una vivienda terrera rodeada de un amplio jardín. Tenía dos plantas y un sótano, todo ello conectado por una escalera. A Katsumi le había encantado la disposición del piso inferior; tenía un cuarto de baño privado, era espacioso y, aunque no había ventanas, el constructor había permitido levantar un muro consiguiendo separar la superficie en un enorme salón-estudio y el dormitorio.

En lo que restaba al resto de la casa, la habitación donde los dueños se instalaron se encontraba en la parte de arriba. Al seguir la forma del tejado a dos aguas, parecía un enorme ático forrado de madera, quedando las zonas comunes en el piso intermedio.

Las vistas al jardín y la piscina, así como a la extensa arboleda que delimitaba el barrio, conquistaron a Izumi desde el principio. Habían vivido en muchos sitios distintos, y aunque no era tan grande ni lujosa como las que habían poseído en Japón antaño, supo que era distinta, porque sería de ahora en adelante su casa, la casa de los dos, y también la de Shibuya.

Habían querido encargarse ellos de la mayor parte de la adecuación, aprovechando las tardes y demás momentos libres para pintar las paredes, limpiar y ultimar la colocación de los enseres que por ahora tenían, pues habían comprado lo básico. Se las podían apañar con dos camas, un sofá y los electrodomésticos imprescindibles hasta que la nueva paga fuese ingresada.

Katsumi y Kôji trabajan con el editor de sonido profesional en su Macintosh mientras Takuto preparaba la cena de inauguración. Les habían prometido a los Angelous comida típica japonesa para celebrar la ultimación del disco. Gracias a las arroceras eléctricas, hacer sushi no era demasiado complicado, por lo que al rato ya tenía apilados decenas de unidades del conocido plato de pescado crudo y algas.

El intercomunicador electrónico sonó, limpiándose las manos para mirar por el monitor quién había llamado desde la puerta que cercaba el jardín. Reconoció el rostro de Dave rodeado por los demás en la pequeña pantalla monocolor.

—¡Pasad! —les dijo mientras apretaba el interruptor.

Los chicos admiraban alucinados el lugar, siendo recibidos en la entrada principal por un Takuto en papel estelar de anfitrión.

—¡Menudo garito! —silbó Liam.

—Hemos traído una botella de… ¿cómo se dice, sake? —comentó Chris, agitándola en el aire.

El futbolista agradeció el detalle, invitándoles a seguirle hasta la planta de abajo. Encontraron a Katsumi y Kôji delante del improvisado estudio creado por el ordenador, varios monitores, una mesa de mezclas y cables serpenteantes.

—¡Bienvenidos a _Producciones Shibuya_! – proclamó el manager al avistarles.

Kôji les saludó con el cigarrillo en los labios, impaciente por escuchar el resultado final del tema que habían estado mezclando y puliendo por espacio de seis horas.

—Ya casi lo tenemos —anunció.

Comprobando el entusiasmo general, Izumi decidió cambiar de plan sobre la marcha.

—¿Me ayudáis a bajar las cosas y cenamos aquí mientras escuchamos el disco? —propuso.

Dave y Liam se ofrecieron para ayudarle mientras los demás apilaban cajas de cartón, utilizándolas a modo de mesa. Por suerte, los japoneses solían comer en el suelo en los encuentros más tradicionales, así que el detalle de carecer de sillas no transcendería.

Situados alrededor de las delicias asiáticas, y con pequeños sorbos de sake a punto para brindar, Katsumi se incorporó levantando su copa.

—Quería proponer un brindis por el trabajo que hemos hecho. Lo más duro está por llegar, pero quiero que sepáis que estamos por el buen camino. Aunque Kôji y yo llevemos muchos años en el mercado, si careces de un buen equipo humano no eres nadie, y nosotros lo tenemos. Así que, caballeros, me complace estrenar en sus oídos el primer disco de Angelous, al cual aún no hemos puesto nombre, por cierto.

Los músicos se miraron entre ellos, recordando Brett la ocasión en la que había tratado justo ese tema con Kôji.

—Habíamos pensado que un buen título podría ser _Lejos del Edén_.

Los demás dieron su visto bueno; tenía gancho y encajaba con la sensación general que causaba el compacto.

—Antes de que lo olvide, mi vecino dice que vayamos el jueves al centro donde los del instituto de imagen tienen los decorados. Por lo visto hay uno que nos puede servir también para las fotos —comentó el batera.

—Vale, genial, pero pon el disco ya, ¡la impaciencia puede conmigo! —suplicó Liam.

Katsumi introdujo el cd máster en el equipo musical que había mandado traer desde la residencia en Norteamérica.

Los acordes correspondientes a los trece temas sonaron a todo volumen, siendo recibidos por los presentes con alegría desbordada ante el sonido perfecto.

Temas trepidantes, contundentes y sobrios recreaban el primer álbum del grupo, coronado por dos baladas brillantes, quizás las más emotivas jamás compuestas por Kôji.

La salsa de soja, el arroz y el sake corrieron en abundancia durante las cinco audiciones consecutivas. Con la excusa de necesitar vaciar la vejiga, Katsumi se encerró en el cuarto de baño móvil en mano.

Satisfecho por el acabado y completamente confiado en el éxito que alcanzaría el proyecto, saboreó la que iba a ser su particular venganza para con Hirose Nanjo. De su privilegiada agenda fue extraído el número del que era presidente de la compañía discográfica más importante del panorama nipón. La llamada fue atendida por dicha persona, el cual se mostró en un primer contacto reacia al escuchar una voz tan joven al otro lado de la línea.

—Señor Mitsura, soy Katsumi Shibuya, ya nos hemos conocido antes.

—Oh, sí, el hijo del dueño de Shibuya Productions.

—Efectivamente.

Se miró al espejo auto insuflándose carisma, parámetro del que no carecía precisamente.

—Quiero proponerle algo que no podrá rechazar. ¿Qué le parecería ser el distribuidor oficial en Japón de una nueva banda británica?

A Katsumi le bastaron diez minutos para cerrar el acuerdo comercial de su vida.

- 6 -

Mientras la intensidad lumínica de los focos era ajustada, y los estudiantes de lenguaje cinematográfico corrían de un lado para otro cumpliendo con la indicación de la que parecía ser la productora del rodaje, Angelous ultimaban lo referente al vestuario.

Siguiendo con la propuesta de Liam, el cual tenía evidentes gustos cercanos al gótico en cuanto a las ropas que solía llevar, acudieron a una de las tantas tiendas de segunda mano de la capital, eligiendo prendas que resultaran a la vez deslumbrantes y armonizadas entre ellas.

Los cinco iban de negro, color que se repetía en el escenario, recreación de lo que podría ser perfectamente una estación de trenes abandonada.

Kôji llamaba la atención dondequiera que fuese: las chicas por motivos de peso, los chicos por su impactante presencia, además de sus atributos en el caso de algunos. Llevaba unas botas de cuero con tacón ancho, rematada la suela por placas de metal y hebillas. Su cuerpo estaba envuelto por un conjunto ajustadísimo de vinilo, rematando el acabado un crucifijo de plata con el que se había encaprichado en el mercadillo y el maquillaje, configurado por uñas lacadas también en azabache, al igual que labios y ojos.

Aunque los demás le iban a la zaga, con su aplastante seguridad ante las cámaras dejó claro por qué le habían escogido en cuestión de segundos para ser la imagen de _D & G_ en toda Inglaterra.

—Pon el marcha el playback, vamos a comenzar con las tomas largas —anunció el vecino de Dave, director de la grabación.

Siguiendo con el protocolo técnico, las consabidas palabras que ambos japoneses habían escuchado tantas veces dieron el pistoletazo de salida.

—Luces… sonido… ¡acción!

Los instrumentos entraron a la carga sin amplificadores ejecutando la melodía del que iba a ser el primer single. Kôji miró al objetivo, llenándolo, consiguiendo que el encargado de fotografía admirara la composición de la imagen en el monitor de referencia.

De sus finos labios rugieron los versos del tema, pues odiaba los playback, y prefería cantar incluso por encima de la voz grabada en lugar de limitarse a moverlos al vacío.

_He tocado los cielos para desplomarme al vacío,_

_he caído en mundos de los que no sobrevivirías._

_No temo a tus castigos e imposiciones,_

_no puedes lanzar al Infierno a aquel que viene del mismo._

_Las marañas de cristal nada pueden contra el amor verdadero,_

_acabarás atrapado en ellas mientras tratas de darme alcance,_

_pues nunca conseguirás lo que de mí anhelas._

Katsumi miraba el proceso del rodaje, sintiendo que el mensaje que Kôji quería transmitir era ahora mucho más directo. Era un desafío abierto a su hermanastro, y supo que era precisamente a éste a quien el cantante atravesaba con la mirada fija en la superficie de la lente, una imagen que viajaría por todo el globo con Tokio como destino final.

Las diversas tomas fueron realizadas, y tras varias horas llegó el turno de la última, dedicada a los consabidos primeros planos y los detalles de instrumentos, en especial del punteo de guitarra.

El director se hacía una idea mental de cómo sería el montaje, sintiendo que se le ponía el vello de punta ante el primer trabajo serio que realizaba. La expresividad de aquellos ojos ahora enfocados matizaron las frases del estribillo, el cual se repetía por última vez, indicando un final glorioso sin más voces, dejando el protagonismo a los teclados y las seis cuerdas.

_Me he inmunizado con tu veneno,_

_con un pacto de mi sangre de ti escapé,_

_y oscura evidencia quedará eternamente marcada_

_manchando de victoria tu pálida piel._

La claqueta indicó el término de la grabación, estableciéndose un descanso de media hora antes de iniciar la sesión fotográfica. Tras secarse el sudor evitando estropear el maquillaje, Dave se acercó a su colega haciendo caso omiso del calor agobiante.

—¿Qué tal ha quedado?

El joven le miró muy serio, abrumado por la responsabilidad que sobre él recaía.

—Es bueno —afirmó—. Muy bueno.

- 7 -

Tatsuomi encendió el televisor en el salón de su casa para sumarse al resto de los espectadores que, revolucionados, recibían una noticia esperada por la gran mayoría.

El programa musical más importante de la TV Tokio inició la edición especial, emitiendo en prime-time y en un día fuera de su parrilla, para dar un bombazo informativo.

Mya Kuragi, la famosa presentadora, se dirigió a los televidentes para confirmar lo que los rumores habían estado anunciando en los últimos días.

_¡Desde "Top 10" os ofrecemos en exclusiva la noticia del año! A pocos días de la salida en el mercado británico del primer disco de Angelous, es oficial que Kôji Awaka es el vocalista de esta banda. Recordad que se trata de Kôji Nanjo, quien se cambiara de apellido tras haber cumplido condena por su implicación en un homicidio. _

Los primeros extractos del video clip fueron emitidos, mientras el productor del programa se frotaba las manos al ver cómo los medidores de audiencia se disparaban con cada segundo que pasaba.

_Mitsura Records será el sello encargado de distribuir los discos de Angelous en nuestro país, estimándose la fecha de llegada el día __seis del mes que viene. Ya podéis reservar copias en vuestra tienda habitual._

Tatsuomi miraba absorto el rostro de su tío. Desde el fondo del salón, Shigi se daba cuenta, atónito, de la identidad del cantante. Mientras Hirose se encontraba en la oficina, él estaba encargado de la seguridad del único heredero.

_Y como no podía ser menos, os ofrecemos también en exclusiva las declaraciones que Katsumi Shibuya ha concedido a este programa. El manager de Kôji durante su etapa en Japón, y ahora también representante de la banda, ha dicho lo siguiente._

El guardaespaldas se aproximó hasta el sofá, atendiendo mientras contenía la rabia.

—No debería estar viendo esto, señorito.

—No eres quién para darme órdenes, tú no eres mi padre —le respondió secamente.

Resignado ante la respuesta, ambos vieron cómo se repetía la emisión del vídeo musical mientras la conversación telefónica con Shibuya era pinchada por encima de la canción.

_Quiero transmitir las palabras del propio Kôji: él quiere que no se considere a Angelous como su banda, sino como a un grupo al que pertenece, y espera que el público japonés pueda respetar su deseo. Respondiendo a tu pregunta, Mya, las canciones serán en inglés, pues es una agrupación esencialmente británica. Por el momento no planeamos hacer directos en Japón, pero no queda descartado, todo depende del nivel de ventas._

El chico se marchó a su cuarto con un misterioso brillo en los ojos, dejando a Shigi a solas con el monitor. Éste lo apagó, lanzando el mando a distancia al suelo con fuerza, descargando la impotencia acumulada.

Y mientras ellos digerían la información recibida, cientos de miles de fans acudían desesperadas a reservar su cd a los grandes almacenes, colapsando tanto líneas telefónicas como servidores de Internet.

- 8 -

—Hágales pasar, por favor.

El directivo por excelencia del Chelsea quería supervisar todas y cada una de las contrataciones que se ejecutaran bajo su cargo, desde jugadores a vendedores de entradas, pasando por el equipo médico, como era el caso. Un buen plantel sobre el terrero era esencial, pero también un equipo de profesionales que asegurase el correcto estado físico de los mismos.

El jefe de medicina deportiva entró al despacho acompañado de la nueva adquisición. Le habían recomendado meter a aquel hombre en su club por el alto prestigio internacional en los campos de la fisioterapia y traumatología. Sorprendido por la incongruencia entre su aniñado rostro y la edad reflejada en el extenso currículum, se levantó para tenderle la mano y saludarle.

—¿Ha tenido buen viaje desde los Estados Unidos?

—Sí, muy agradable —respondió.

Los tres tomaron asiento, pasando el presidente a repasar los últimos apartados del contrato.

—En cuanto haya firmado, el doctor Collins le guiará hasta nuestras instalaciones.

—Por supuesto —replicó con una encantadora sonrisa.

El acuerdo se consumó tras rubricar el documento, quedando dispuesto para que la relación laboral se iniciase.

Collins le instó a pasar antes que él y abandonar la oficina. Un último apretón de manos por parte del presidente acompañó a los deseos de éste, augurándole al nuevo empleado un futuro prometedor en aquella entidad.

—Le deseo el mejor de los porvenires… doctor Hina.


	18. Capítulo 17: El precio de la fama

**- ****Capítulo 17: El precio de la fama -**

El éxito profesional en un campo tan delicado como el de la medicina estaba íntimamente ligado al esfuerzo y la superación académica; se podía llegar a ser buen doctor, mas un expediente intachable no era suficiente si se querían alcanzar altas cotas sociales, y adquirir un papel destacado en las mismas.

Hina odiaba los cumpleaños, en especial el venidero. Nadie hubiese sabido de observar su rostro que se acercaba peligrosamente a su cincuentavo aniversario. Lo que despertaba asombro y admiración en los demás, a él le recordaba ciertos datos sobre el pasado que prefería olvidar, pese a seguir anclado a ellos.

La sociedad estadounidense era despiadada, absorbente. Pronto los ambientes en los que tanto él como la que por aquellos días era su esposa se les quedaron pequeños, algo habitual para los aficionados a burlar la ley envueltos en escándalos relacionados con el juego y las apuestas.

El dinero no suponía impedimento para una nueva partida, siempre podía conseguirse de alguna manera. Sin embargo, cuando se ofrecían garantías corporales a modo de compensación por una mala mano de póker, el asunto se agravaba.

A veces trataba de indagar en su memoria y encontrar el día concreto en que se le fue de las manos. Arrastrando hasta el límite una bancarrota que amenazaba con destrozar su reputación, se vio con el plazo de una semana para cubrir la suma desorbitada con la que quedaría libre y así, tal vez, podría salirse del temido círculo.

El _Doctor Baby_ no podía afirmar que lamentara haber invitado a Hirose Nanjo, brillante estudiante japonés con el que había coincidido en Harvard mientras cursaba un post-grado de especialización, a una de sus fiestas. Lo que no esperaba era que éste se aficionara a acudir a las mismas, limitándose a observar.

Hirose nunca intervenía, pero parecía destramar con fría mirada cuanto sucedía a su alrededor. De aquellas noches desenfrenadas, el presidente de la Corporación Jôtô conservaba un divorcio al haber conocido allí a su primera mujer, y su gusto por la droga a cuya administración intravenosa era adicto. Pero posiblemente, lo más ventajoso que había obtenido era el pacto realizado con Hina. Una de aquellas tantas veladas, los enfados por la imposibilidad de pago pasaron a ser verdadera ira en el ganador, sacando éste una pistola con la que le apuntó a quemarropa.

Hirose se puso en pie, accediendo a negociar con su gélida destreza. Extendió un cheque en blanco, salvando el cuello de su compatriota.

Desde esa noche de hacía tantísimos años, la apariencia de Love cambió, pero pasó a tener una deuda vitalicia para con Nanjo. La suma económica había sido cubierta mucho tiempo atrás, pero no la moral.

Por ello, nunca le decía que no. Moverse a dos bandas era más rentable, aunque en los últimos tiempos la balanza se había inclinado hacia su salvador. Amparado por la discreción de los Shibuya al romper contrato, pareciese que nadie hubiera reparado en su nuevo puesto. Aunque estaba especializado en fisioterapia y lesiones motrices, pidió expresamente encargarse de un nuevo departamento con el argumento convincente de ampliar experiencias.

Estaban en agosto, el laboratorio se encontraba a rebosar de trabajo con muestras para analizar y resultados que debían ser publicados. Uno a uno, las fichas técnicas de los componentes del Club quedaron amontonadas sobre su mesa, acompañando indivisiblemente a las correspondientes extracciones de sangre y orina. En la soledad de su cubículo privado, una sonrisa con mayor significación de la aparente se dibujó en sus labios, al tomar el portafolio con la fotografía y datos del jugador por el que se encontraba infiltrado en Inglaterra.

Pero seguía órdenes concisas. Y aún no era la hora de actuar.

- 2 -

El fenómeno Angelous no dejó indiferente a los especialistas de la actualidad musical británica. Allí, la afluencia de nuevas formaciones y estilos era continua, pero resultaba sorprendente que un grupo hubiese acaparado tanta atención de público y crítica sin tener firmado un contrato con una gran discográfica. En tiempos donde el marketing todo lo podía, el espíritu independiente del indie parecía haber revivido gracias a ellos.

Shibuya había actuado inteligentemente al ampararse en la venta anticipada de copias en Japón. Con el credencial obtenido, pudo contratar la fabricación de una buena partida de cd's; al haberse ocupado él mismo del diseño gráfico y las mezclas, llegaba la hora de intervenir en el que realmente era su campo: la promoción, aquello con lo que más disfrutaba.

Sabía vender su producto como pocos, así que a base de negociar con los encargados de las grandes cadenas de ventas y los responsables de los principales programas de difusión musical, pronto la agenda de la banda estuvo, lo que se decía, repleta.

Liam observaba desde el camerino el caos general del backstage. Los productores gritaban, los coordinadores indicaban a los atrezzistas la disposición necesaria para el siguiente bloque, y los cámaras ajustaban las lentes a las condiciones del espectáculo.

—No me puedo creer que vayamos a salir en 11_Top of the Pops_ —exclamó el teclista, más bien para sus adentros.

Habían conseguido un hueco gracias a la retirada imprevista de un invitado. El programa era el número uno en cuanto a novedades, su repercusión no sólo alcanzaba al Reino Unido, sino que tenía equivalentes en el mercado alemán e incluso holandés. Las actuaciones se grababan en vivo para deleite de los pocos asistentes como público, emitiéndose el programa en falso directo los sábados durante horas de máxima audiencia.

El regidor indicó a Katsumi que era el turno de la banda. Los chicos respiraron profundamente para calmar los nervios, pues aunque habían actuado en multitud de ocasiones, era la primera vez que lo hacían por televisión.

—Tengo la impresión de que nos jugamos el todo por el todo — comentó Chris de camino al plató.

—Tranquilos, os acabaréis acostumbrando —agregó Kôji, el más templado de todos ellos—. Es lo peor de ser músico, las promociones. Son tediosas, pero necesarias.

El largo corredor dio paso al escenario de un blanco inmaculado con el logotipo impreso en el mismo. Mientras el manager saludaba al realizador de estudio, los artistas ocuparon su posición ante los instrumentos.

Los últimos retoques de luz y polvos translúcidos fueron dados, adquiriendo la pareja presentadora del programa una ensayada sonrisa al ser avisados del inicio de la toma.

—Su primer disco, _Lejos del Edén_, salió hace apenas unos días y ya han vendido la friolera de medio millón de copias en nuestro país, y casi 5 en Japón —comenzó la chica de edulcorada apariencia.

—A base de trabajar el directo desde los circuitos más independientes, han demostrado que se puede hacer buena música al margen de las grandes compañías. Ellos son Angelous, y nos van a presentar su single _Analogía_.

El dúo conductor se retiró, iniciándose la actuación. En medio de los densos acordes de teclado y guitarra, la voz de Kôji irrumpió para alzarse con las palabras que había escrito de puño y letra, dejando que la energía fluyera. Adoraba la estola de teatralidad con la que podía envolverse gracias a la parafernalia del mundo del rock.

Algunos de los asistentes coreó la letra, evidenciando los motivos por los que estaban allí. El conjunto en sí no sólo resultaba sólido, sino que contaba con alguien capaz de atraer a los que todavía se mostraban indecisos. El japonés alzó las manos mirando fijamente a la cámara mientras se desarrollaba el estribillo.

_Me he inmunizado con tu veneno,_

_con un pacto de mi sangre de ti escapé,_

_y oscura evidencia quedará eternamente marcada_

_manchando de victoria tu pálida piel._

Brett avanzó unos pasos hacia el centro ocupando el protagonismo cuando le llegó el turno al solo de guitarra, a lo que Kôji respondió retirándose hacia la batería, de espaldas a los espectadores siguiendo el ritmo trepidante. Había perdido la cuenta de las veces actuadas en televisión, por lo que la experiencia le bastó para percibir que algo no marchaba como debiera.

Con discreción giró levemente el cuello mirando los elementos del plató: allí estaban los de la maquinaria de la cámara móvil, los de sonido, de nuevo los coordinadores, el público… Su atención reparó entonces en las barras de donde pendían los equipos de iluminación.

Uno de los focos de mayor envergadura se balanceaba peligrosamente del cable de seguridad, al haberse desprendido los agarres principales. Ágil y diestro en las artes marciales que había practicado de niño, se lanzó sobre Brett en el instante preciso para que dicho foco no se desplomara sobre su cabeza, evitando un fatal desenlace. Ambos rodaron por el suelo, aterrizando aparatosamente sobre la guitarra.

Mientras el regidor cortaba la grabación abruptamente y el equipo asimilaba estupefactos el suceso, tanto Shibuya como los demás músicos se cercioraron del estado de sus dos compañeros.

—¿Estáis bien? —preguntó Dave.

Unas chispas eléctricas brotaron del foco roto, procediendo un operario a desconectarlo. El productor del programa pedía explicaciones, y muchos de los fans no le quitaban ojo de encima al cantante por su hazaña.

—Sí —respondió Brett, anestesiado por los efectos sedantes de la descarga de adrenalina.

Sus ojos verdes buscaron los de Kôji.

—Tengo tres 12Dan en kárate —respondió a modo de justificación—, y demasiadas actuaciones acumuladas. Un foco no se suelta así como así —afirmó, dirigiéndose a Katsumi.

Éste se apresuró en pedir que todo fuese arreglado para repetir la interpretación, pues necesitaban salir por antena a cualquier precio. Con el susto en el cuerpo por haber sido atacados en propio terreno, los Angelous no dejaron que nuevos impedimentos técnicos eliminaran sus energías y predisposición para hacerse con una parte de la cuota mediática.

Y mientras ellos terminaban de grabar, el técnico de iluminación artífice del "incidente" lograba salir de los estudios escapando de incómodos interrogatorios. Le daba igual perder el trabajo, por diez minutos le habían pagado más que en todo el año que llevaba en el programa.

- 3 -

_No quiero que el resto de mundo me vea_

_pues dudo que los demás puedan comprender_

_que cuando todo parece dispuesto a romperse_

_sólo me importa que sepas quién soy._

_Goo Goo Dolls, "Iris"_

Shigi metió la carta en el sobre, suspirando mientras miraba por la ventana de su habitación. La casa estaba demasiado tranquila, ya nadie acudía a los bellos jardines a practicar el tiro con arco, ni se celebraban reuniones mensuales en las que se debatían nuevos métodos de perfeccionamiento.

Pero de todos los cambios que había aceptado, posiblemente el más duro había sido romper con la tradición familiar. Las órdenes de su protegido tenían más valor que las cadenas generacionales, por lo que hacía ya dos años que su hijo había abandonado el puesto de proteger al heredero. El futuro era incierto, nadie sabía si volverían a requerir los servicios, ni siquiera si efectivamente Tatsuomi sería el siguiente receptor de los arcanos.

El fiel Shigi tenía una completa manutención bajo aquel techo, pero por las circunstancias acumuladas en los últimos tiempos, su salario parecía haber sido olvidado de la faz de la Tierra. Su dedicación para con Hirose distaba de basarse en una mera transacción monetaria, pero se encontraba en un momento delicado.

Aunque detestara hacerlo, decidió ir a hablar con él sobre dicho asunto.

Los dormitorios se encontraban en la misma planta de la lujosa vivienda, concretamente al final del ala. En ella, el hijo mayor de Ryuichiro Nanjo recurría a su remedio infalible para vencer al cansancio extremo, fruto de dirigir una compañía, formar a su descendiente y mover los hilos de la venganza a través de una compleja red de espías.

Hirose sólo se sentía completamente en paz cuando la fina aguja irrumpía en su organismo, liberando una carga de reconfortante olvido. No dejaba secuelas, ni resaca, incluso ya era inmune a los temidos efectos secundarios. Aunque había tenido el cuidado necesario para no depender completamente de ello, en la última semana se había administrado una cantidad notoriamente superior a la habitual.

Se dejó caer boca arriba sobre la cama, mirando a un techo que se difuminaba por los efectos del narcótico. Levitaba; era una sensación maravillosa, pero seguía lo bastante cuerdo como para ser consciente de que pronto el efecto terminaría y regresaría a su infierno.

Necesitaba prolongar el _vuelo_ aunque fuera un poco más, y permanecer en esa nube donde nadie le desprestigiaba ni humillaba. Se incorporó lentamente, tanteando hasta encontrar otra jeringuilla, la última que le quedaba. Iba a buscarse otra vena cuando alguien entró tras tocar educadamente la puerta.

—Señor Hirose, espero no molestarle, pero necesito hablar con usted.

Reconoció la voz de Shigi. Sin girarse para evitar que viera lo que tenía entre manos, le respondió con toda la sobriedad que su voz podía reunir.

—Dime, ¿qué quieres?

El hombre bajó la cabeza. Era un deshonor tratar dichos asuntos con el protegido.

—Sabe perfectamente que para mí no hay mayor satisfacción que servirle, pero… hace meses que no recibo mis honorarios. No es por mí, pues el dinero no tiene importancia, pero he recibido un aviso del internado donde está Hotsuma. Si no pago las cuotas, podrían echarle.

Nanjo aguardaba, con el afilado utensilio temblando entre los dedos. Esperar al lento transcurrir del discurso de su hombre de confianza le supuso una tortura, por lo que acabó por aplicársela en el antebrazo derecho, inyectando la mitad de la dosis. La euforia era tal que no fue capaz de acabar la operación.

Cuando se encontraba bajo el efecto de los alucinógenos hablaba sin medirse, y en esa ocasión la desinhibición se vio reforzada por partida doble.

—Te preocupas por tu hijo, ¿eh? Es un buen chico, no como el mío. Cada vez que le miro siento náuseas, es idéntico a Kôji. Pronto se acostará con la primera que encuentre, y dejará la espada para dedicarse a las carreras de motos.

Shigi reparó en lo extraño de su comportamiento al escucharle reír de forma jactanciosa. Se acercó con sigilo, viendo desde lo alto la jeringuilla pendiendo del brazo de un Hirose que seguía lanzando palabras resentidas al vacío.

—Pero esta vez no iré a buscarle una y otra vez, ni le insistiré para que regrese. No voy a caer en el mismo error.

De un movimiento certero, el guarda extrajo el instrumental, contemplado el brillo de la translúcida sustancia combinada con las gotas de sangre que se habían infiltrado en la jeringa. La mirada perdida del consumidor le hizo sumirse en la crispación.

Había sido destinado a velar por aquel hombre cuando éste contaba apenas con ocho años. Había asistido a los principales acontecimientos que le marcaron, le había visto convertirse en lo que era, y las décadas de formalismos y trato señorial quedaron a la altura de la jeringuilla que cayó estrepitosamente al suelo de madera.

Le agarró por el kimono, zarandeándole.

—¿Qué estás haciendo con tu vida, Hisose? —preguntó, roto ante el sombrío recuerdo del joven al que se había dedicado en cuerpo y alma.

Éste, lejos de sorprenderse por la reacción de su subordinado, rompió a reír.

—Vaya, ahora te atreves a tutearme —respondió enérgicamente —No puedo dejar el "agua bendita", como tú lo llamas… lo necesito.

—¿Cómo que lo necesitas? ¡La compañía no necesita un presidente drogadicto, ni el señorito un padre que no pueda enseñarle el buen camino!

Hirose calló unos segundos, y el brillo de sus cristalinos se tornó despectivo. Fue la reacción de un dependiente ante aquel que trataba de alejarle de su fuente de alivio.

—Deja de decirme lo que tengo que hacer. Tú no puedes comprender lo que se siente.

Shigi no lo soportó más; le propinó un fuerte revés en la mejilla derecha, rematando la contraria. Tras ello le dejó caer sobre el lecho, estallando éste en carcajadas mientras el guarda, desesperado, supo que una única opción le quedaba para hacerle entrar en razón.

—Si lo que quieres es que me ponga en tu piel y sepa por qué dependes de ello, adelante —exclamó, tomando la jeringuilla usada.

Haciéndolo lo antes posible para no sucumbir a las dudas y el arrepentimiento, se inyectó lo que quedaba del líquido. Se le nubló la vista, perdiendo momentáneamente el equilibrio. Hirose tiró de sus hombros hasta que ambos quedaron tendidos sobre la cama, uno junto al otro.

Le habló en tono conciliador, ya más sosegado.

—Al principio es difícil de tolerar, pero con más dosis te acaba sumiendo en una calma absoluta. Es lo único que me permite dejar atrás lo que me rodea.

El protector trataba de dominar el mareo, aguantando estoicamente la sensación de vértigo que le invadía. Le daba igual que con el tiempo los efectos pudieran resultar justo lo contrario, sólo le importaba la realidad: el hombre por el que vivía estaba sometido al yugo de la aguja, y él no había podido evitarlo.

Se sintió fracasado. Miserable.

Las lágrimas escaparon raudas por su moreno rostro.

—Tienes que dejarlo. Si no lo haces por ti o por Tatsuomi… hazlo por mí.

Hirose se incorporó sobre el costado para no perderse detalle de la escena. Aún tenía el rostro encendido por las bofetadas recibidas, pero no lo sentía. Nunca le había visto llorar, y la imagen era de lo más desconcertante.

_No va__le la pena, Shigi._

—¿Por qué tendrías que ser tú un motivo para dejarlo? —quiso saber.

El guardaespaldas le tomó del rostro una última vez, en esta ocasión para besarle.

_Porque si no comprendes que todo lo que ha ocurrido entre nosotros dista del mero deber… ya nada tiene sentido._

No expresó en palabras sus pensamientos. Mientras sus labios morenos devoraban los finos y delicados, recurrió al último de los lenguajes a su alcance para hacerle comprender que como escudo debía proporcionarle seguridad, pero que como hombre se había establecido una meta aún más lejana.

Se situó sobre él, recorriéndole el cuello y el pecho a medida que abría el oscuro kimono de entrenamiento. La porcelana de su figura destacaba entre el paso de sus dedos, dispuestos al igual que el resto de su ser a darle un placer que superase en creces al proporcionado directamente a las venas.

Hirose se dejó hacer, mirando al techo a la par que iba siendo despojado de ropa. Era un naufrago a la deriva, en un punto demasiado lejano como para ser rescatado.

—De seguir te condenarás a hundirte conmigo —dijo.

Los ojos negros de Shigi le buscaron, increíblemente seguros.

—Prefiero el hundimiento a un horizonte en el que tú no estés.

—Imbécil… —respondió, atrayéndolo hacia sí para sellarle la boca, y que esa fuese la última declaración del día, y de lo que restase de noche.

Mientras se bañaba en un afluente de sudor y jadeos, Hirose pudo olvidar momentáneamente a su vieja y letal amante mientras permitía que Shigi se adentrarse no ya en su interior espiritual, sino en el físico, encontrando en aquellas sensaciones un revulsivo casi tan potente como el que la fortuna cristalina le proporcionaba.

- 4 -

Tras haber hecho un último sprint, el entrenador dio por finalizada la sesión haciendo uso del silbato. Los jugadores se reunieron a su alrededor en el centro del campo, procediendo como cada viernes al anuncio de la lista de titulares para el próximo encuentro.

—Mañana disputaremos en casa el último partido de la pre-temporada. Habéis hecho un gran trabajo, he tomado la decisión en base a los resultados obtenidos. A los que no estéis en el once inicial, seguid trabajando. Y los que sí, no bajéis la guardia, el campeonato será largo y necesitamos dejar el nombre del club en buen lugar.

Ellos asintieron, manteniendo respetuoso silencio mientras los nombres iban siendo pronunciados.

—Browns en la portería, Twain, Killmers y Varislov en la defensa…

Uno a uno, los escogidos fueron nombrados hasta llegar al último.

—Y como delantero central, Izumi. Esto es todo, descansad esta noche, os quiero a las diez en los edificios centrales.

Las filas se rompieron, partiendo los miembros del equipo hacia los vestuarios. El último de los listados sonreía ampliamente, pues le habían hecho el mejor regalo de cumpleaños posible.

—¿Quieres que te alcance? —le preguntó el búlgaro mientras ambos salían de las duchas.

—Te lo agradezco, pero ya he quedado —contestó mientras se vestía con el chándal oficial a toda velocidad.

Se despidió de sus compañeros en voz alta.

—¡Tengo que irme ya, hasta mañana!

Los demás correspondieron, siguiendo a lo suyo mientras Takuto salía corriendo hasta los aparcamientos donde Shibuya le esperaba en el interior de su coche. Dejó la bolsa en la parte de atrás, sentándose en el asiento del copiloto.

—¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperando? —quiso saber mientras se abrochaba el cinturón.

—Es mi día libre, eso es lo de menos. ¿Juegas mañana? — inquirió encendiendo el motor, saliendo de las instalaciones deportivas del Chelsea.

—¡Sí, y desde el principio! He conseguido siete entradas, podréis ir todos a mi debut oficial —expuso orgulloso.

Katsumi recibió con alegría la noticia; había sido precavido dejando la tarde-noche del sábado libre de compromisos para poder acudir al partido. Charlaron animadamente de camino a la casa, cumpliendo con lo pactado con Kôji: éste le había pedido que entretuviera a Izumi hasta que él llegara.

Aprovecharon para ir al supermercado, dándoles tiempo de guardar la compra y sacar lo necesario para que Takuto preparara una comida especial por la fecha. Shibuya se disculpó un momento, secándose las manos en el delantal que llevaba puesto. Sacó el móvil de su bolsillo, saliendo al jardín para realizar una llamada.

En ese mismo instante, y desde el centro de la ciudad, el vocalista de Angelous terminaba de decidirse entre los gruñidos diversos que llenaban la tienda donde había pasado la última hora y media. Notó la vibración de su teléfono, contestando lo antes que pudo.

—¿Sí?

—Kôji, ¿dónde estás? Llevo disimulando desde las dos de la tarde, dentro de poco ya no tendré nada más en lo que ayudarle.

—Le estoy comprando a Takuto un Doraemon —respondió al otro lado de la línea.

Katsumi elevó las cejas mientras probaba la temperatura del agua de la piscina con la punta del pie.

—¿Un qué?

—Un puto perro cósmico —obtuvo como malhumorada respuesta.

El manager se echó a reír.

—¡Doraemon era un gato, no un perro!

—Da igual. Improvisa, estaré pronto ahí.

—Vale, pero no tardes… Nobita.

Antes de que Kôji pudiera insultarle de vuelta, le colgó con una sonrisa divertida en la cara. Efectivamente, éste se quedó mirando al móvil con ganas de haber soltado alguna bordería por el calificativo.

Guardó el aparato, dirigiéndose al chico que con tanta amabilidad le había atendido. Éste llevaba entre los brazos un cachorro de dogo alemán color gris azulado, de enormes ojos bonachones.

—¿Crece mucho el bicho este? —se interesó.

—Puede alcanzar más de medio metro de altura. Es un perro que necesita actividad física, no es adecuado para interiores.

—Tengo jardín, se lo pasará bien. Y cuando más grande sea, mejor.

El trabajador dejó que el futuro dueño cogiera al animal, el cual se apresuró a lamer la cara de éste juguetonamente.

—Cómo pesas… —se quejó Kôji sin demasiado entusiasmo por la canina muestra de cariño.

Había dudado entre varios especímenes, pero desde que había visto aquel en concreto, supo que era perfecto para Izumi.

—¿Se lo lleva?

—Sí. Dame una correa, un plato y una caseta también.

Tras firmar los documentos pertinentes y atrapar la correa a la que el cachorro estaba sujeto, el cantante se dispuso a pagar con los fondos de su tarjeta de crédito. Las primeras ventas del grupo no habían ido nada mal, y al fin pudo adquirir un nuevo coche.

Con la caja de la caseta bajo un brazo y el asa de cuero en la otra mano, tuvo que hacer malabarismos para abrir la puerta del elegante Audi, despertando la curiosidad de algunas chicas que pararon en la calle para contemplar al atractivo y polifacético artista tratando de hacer entrar en razón al animal.

—A ver, tú, mírame… —le dijo al perro mientras éste se dedicaba a olisquearle las piernas.

Se obligó a armarse de paciencia. Lo agarró por el tronco, cargándolo hasta meterlo en la parte de atrás del coche. Una vez en el puesto de conductor, se giró hacia su nuevo y peludo amigo, amenazándole con una mirada de advertencia.

—Como te mees en el tapizado, te mato, que es nuevo.

Mientras conducía, miraba de vez en cuando por el retrovisor, encontrándole sentado en el centro con la lengua colgando. Estaba deseando ver la cara de Takuto cuando lo viera.

Unos minutos antes de su llegada, el futbolista recibió la llamada más especial del día, sentándose en el sofá del salón para hablar.

—¡Felicidades, hermanito! —le dijo Serika desde Tokio—. ¿Has recibido el paquete?

—¡Sí, muchas gracias, me ha encantado! —le dijo mientras miraba el reloj de pulsera deportivo que le habían enviado.

—Tiene un contador de pulsaciones, lo puedes usar cuando vayas a correr.

—Ya me leeré las instrucciones, los aparatos y la tecnología no es lo mío.

Ella rió.

—¿Qué vais a hacer?

—Nada en especial. Mañana juego, así que nos quedaremos por aquí. Shibuya me ha ayudado a hacer la comida y Kôji debe estar al llegar. Tenía que hacer un par de cosas, por lo visto.

—¿Y el examen de conducir?

—Estoy con la teoría, me presento la semana que viene. Supongo que haré algunas prácticas antes del otro, aunque ya he aprendido bastante.

Serika le contó los pormenores del negocio de los Horiuchi y lo bien que le iba en su puesto como encargada de la biblioteca regional. Sin embargo, debía ser ahorradora en el tiempo de la comunicación y distribuirla equitativamente.

—Te dejo con Yugo, ¿vale? Que lo pases muy bien y suerte mañana.

Izumi aguardó hasta que la voz de su hermano pequeño fue audible.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños!

—¡Hola, enano! Hace mucho que no hablaba contigo —bromeó —. ¿Cómo te va?

El chico guardó silencio unos segundos.

—No demasiado bien. Voy a tener que repetir el último año de Instituto, pero yo no quiero hacerlo. Prefiero ponerme a trabajar.

Takuto fue tajante.

—No lo hagas, Yugo. Si quieres tener tu propio dinero búscate algo que puedas compaginar con el bachillerato, pero no dejes de estudiar o lo vas a lamentar en el futuro.

—Pero es que no me gusta.

—A mí tampoco me gustaba, pero me apliqué y lo terminé. ¿Te vas a rendir tan fácilmente?

El menor de los Izumi suspiró.

—Supongo que tienes razón.

—Te lo digo por experiencia. Mira si no a Kôji, que no siguió y lo retomó tanto tiempo después porque no encontraba nada decente sin titulación.

—Vale, lo pensaré.

El futbolista sonrió.

—¿Y el equipo?

—Me han seleccionado para un encuentro en Nagasaki de equipos juveniles. Tengo el récord de canastas de la temporada.

—Eso es fantástico. ¡Esfuérzate, a ver si entras en la selección nacional y te vienes a Inglaterra a disputar un partido!

Les echaba mucho de menos. No les había vuelto a ver desde aquella mañana de diciembre en la que partieron sin rumbo definido.

—Cuelga ya, que os estará costando un dineral —sugirió—. Os llamaré yo esta semana.

—¿No ponen el encuentro de mañana por la televisión? — preguntó Yugo.

—Que yo sepa sólo se retransmiten los del primer equipo. Si me entero de que lo emiten por alguna local lo grabo y te lo mando, ¿te parece?

—Sí. Mucha suerte.

—Gracias. Hasta pronto.

Depositó el inalámbrico sobre su base, sonriendo con nostalgia. Katsumi entró en el salón, apartando las cortinas que cubrían las ventanas.

—Hablando del _Rey de Roma_, mira quién ha llegado…

El sonido de las llaves precedió a que Kôji asomara medio cuerpo por la puerta, mirando a Takuto a los ojos.

—Espero que hayas hecho bastante comida, porque tenemos un invitado.

Y tras ello, tiró suavemente de la correa para que el cachorro se aventurara a dar unos pasos en el interior de la casa.

La expresión del homenajeado al ver al perro valía por todos los sacrificios del mundo. Éste corrió a recibir al nuevo habitante con los ojos brillantes de la alegría.

—¡Pero mira qué patotas! ¡Vas a ser muy grande! —exclamó, rascándole el lomo y midiendo el grosor de los huesos del cachorro.

Izumi rió cuando el todavía pequeño can respondió, haciéndole carantoñas. Katsumi aprovechó para salir a coger la descomunal caseta del coche y dejarles a solas.

—Era el más bestia de toda la tienda. Sé que te encantan los mastodontes.

Takuto se incorporó, emocionado por un presente que para nada se esperaba.

—Gracias… —susurró tras besarle.

—Hay que montarle la caseta y t…

Kôji detuvo la frase al sentir un extraño calor invadiendo la pernera de sus vaqueros. Ambos miraron hacia el suelo, encontrándose al cachorro con una pata levantada, marcando parte de su nuevo territorio.

—¡Jajaja, por qué no tendré la cámara! – exclamó Katsumi, el cual, como siempre, llegó en el momento preciso.

—¡Me lo ha hecho encima! —bramó Kôji, dispuesto a correr detrás del culpable y darle alcance.

—Hay que enseñarle. Anda, ve a cambiarte, que ya lo limpio yo — propuso Izumi restándole importancia a lo ocurrido —. Además, eso es señal de que le gustas.

Mientras el cantante subía refunfuñando a la planta de arriba y Shibuya ponía la mesa, Takuto se deshacía en caricias y juegos para con su nuevo perro. Aún recordaba al que había tenido cuando se independizó, tristemente atropellado la noche en que acabó viviendo por primera vez con Kôji y Katsumi.

Aquel dogo tenía un significado prácticamente idéntico al de la casa que habían comprado: era parte de un nuevo concepto para ellos, el de un hogar.

—¿Qué nombre le vas a poner? ¿Koji, como al primero? —se mofó el productor, sabedor de la poca gracia que le haría a su estrella.

—Pues como va a ser enorme… Titán le vendría bien.

El futbolista llenó el comedero del perrito de arroz, poniéndoselo en el suelo a unos metros de donde ellos iban a degustar lo que habían preparado.

—Me van a salir agujetas de tanto correr detrás del chucho para que no muerda los muebles —comentó Kôji levantando la copa.

—Así te mantienes en forma —agregó levantando la suya, la cual contenía zumo, pues no podía beber alcohol antes del encuentro.

—¡Empecemos, que tengo hambre! ¡Por Taku, y que cumplas muchos más! —proclamó Shibuya

Los tres brindaron por los veinticuatro de Izumi, intercambiando bromas e impresiones mientras Titán se empeñaba en estrenar el mantel mordiendo y tirando de una de las esquinas.

- 5 -

Los chicos de Angelous abandonaron la casa cerca de las diez tras haber pasado una tarde agradable haciéndoles compañía. Hacía calor para tratarse de Inglaterra, así que la noche invitaba a ser disfrutada en la terraza junto al borde de la piscina.

La pareja conversaba entre los juegos del incansable cachorro para cuando Katsumi anunció que se iba a otra fiesta.

—Un cocktail de editores de revistas. Me conviene ir, a ver si consigo algún reportaje —les dijo mientras comprobaba que llevaba lo imprescindible encima.

—¿En serio vas de negocios, o a ligar? —preguntó Takuto con desparpajo ante lo arreglado de su compatriota.

—Hombre, si cae algo no me voy a oponer… jeje, no me esperéis despiertos.

Le despidieron, escuchando el ruido del motor del vehículo desvanecerse en la lejanía.

—Al fin solos… —sentenció Kôji.

—Sí, ha sido un día concurrido.

Movidos por una atracción incontenible, sus labios se buscaron, encontrándose. Le tomó de la cintura para colocarle lentamente sobre el bordillo blanco, intensificando la solidez de sus besos.

—¿No tienes calor? —preguntó mientras se quitaba la camiseta.

Sin duda alguna, la mayor ventaja del brazo artificial era su resistencia al agua, por lo que no tenía que abstenerse de los medios acuáticos como en el pasado. Takuto respondió quitándose la suya. Volvieron a besarse mientras las prendas iban siendo retiradas paulatinamente, hasta acabar desperdigadas por el césped de los alrededores. Titán las olisqueó para luego mirar curioso cómo sus dueños se metían en la piscina, convirtiendo el jardín en escenario de un nuevo pasaje erótico.

Kôji se sumergió con malicia bajo el agua para recorrer su esbelto cuerpo y enredarle entre las piernas. Izumi le acompañó, cediéndole parte del oxígeno que había tomado en la superficie.

Ascendieron hasta el exterior, nadando el cantante con Takuto anclado a su torso, hasta arrinconarle en la esquina de la piscina donde se encontraba la escalerilla. Le hizo rodearle por las caderas, consiguiendo que le abrazara y apoyara la barbilla en su hombro, mientras le indicaba a base de gemidos la transición idónea de los prolegómenos.

Se encontraban en los momentos más álgidos de los prolegómenos cuando escucharon un ruido a lo lejos, en la valla que delimitaba sus terrenos privados. Una potente y repentina luz blanca se propagó entre la penumbra, desconcertándoles y haciendo que se volvieran hacia su teórico origen.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —preguntó Takuto, con la respiración entrecortada por la excitación.

—Vámonos dentro, esto no me gusta.

Extrañados, entraron desnudos y empapados a la casa, recogiendo a toda prisa las pocas ropas que el cachorro no se había encargado de convertir en sus juguetes provisionales.

- 6 -

El despertador sonó en el dormitorio principal, momento que Katsumi aprovechó para pedir permiso y entrar en la habitación de sus amigos. Éstos se reponían de los excesos amatorios de la madrugada, siendo Izumi el único capaz de incorporarse y darle los buenos días a un Shibuya que acababa de regresar del festejo.

—¿Qué tal estuvo eso anoche? —preguntó mientras le daba un codazo a Kôji para que se despertara.

—Bastante bien, pero no se puede comparar en diversión con lo que me he encontrado en el kiosco de camino…

El manager le lanzó un ejemplar del Daily Mirror, el diario sensacionalista más popular del país. Takuto no dio crédito cuando se reconoció a sí mismo entre los brazos de Kôji, ocupando la primera plana en color del periódico. Un contundente titular resaltaba sobre la imagen: "_El vocalista de Angelus no es tan angelical como parece"._

—¿Pero qué demonios es esto? —preguntó, asombrado e indignado — ¿¡Cómo se atreven a sacar una foto así en mi propia casa!?

—Bienvenido a Inglaterra. Aquí la gente se alimenta de cotilleos.

El bello durmiente se desperezó, quitándoselo de las manos. No dijo nada de la portada, pasando directamente al reportaje interior.

—Malditos paparazzi, los odio —rezongó.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —preguntó Izumi.

—No estaría mal demandarles por allanamiento de morada —propuso Shibuya.

Kôji se puso en pie, poniendo camino del cuarto de baño.

—Consígueme el número de esa periodista, ya me encargo yo de esto. Tú prepárate, que te llevo al estadio. Me da igual lo que piense el resto del país, hoy vamos a ver un gran partido.

Shibuya se encogió de hombros, bajando hasta su piso para darse una ducha. El delantero aprovechó para, en medio del disgusto, desahogarse con Titán antes de marchar a la mini concentración. Mientras preparaba el desayuno, deseó que las contundentes evidencias de su vida sexual y sentimental no supusieran un argumento de peso para un cambio de última hora en la alineación inicial.

- 7 -

Dave y Liam esperaban junto a Kôji en las butacas reservadas del campo anexo al Stamford Bridge. Aún faltaba una hora para el inicio del partido y la gradería se encontraba prácticamente vacía, pero el vocalista les había pedido que le respaldasen en aquel encuentro clandestino con la prensa. Katsumi llegaría en breve, al igual que Brett y Chris.

Se levantó cuando vio la silueta de una bella mujer buscándole entre los pocos asistentes. Se levantó, yendo hasta ella bajo la atenta mirada de sus compañeros.

De camino a la concentración, le había comentado a Takuto cuáles eran sus intenciones, y él le había dado la aprobación, así que una vez estuvo junto a la periodista inició la negociación.

—¿Martha Flaim? Hablamos hace unas horas por teléfono — preguntó a la pelirroja sin tenderle la mano.

—Sí, la artífice del reportaje, yo misma. Espero que tengas algo bueno que decirme, el tiempo es oro —inquirió ella, clavándole su astuta mirada.

Kôji sacó un cigarrillo de la caja, encendiéndolo.

—No me gusta andarme con rodeos. Quiero ofrecerte una exclusiva. Por un módico precio te concedo una entrevista ahora mismo, pero no una cualquiera. Será la única vez en que hable sobre algo que no haga referencia a ámbitos profesionales.

Ella rió, con la sensación de haber malgastado un viaje.

—Mira, chico… creo que no estás en posición de ofrecerme una "exclusiva por dinero". Sólo has vendido unos pocos discos, ¿cómo puedes asegurarme que la semana que viene ya os habrán olvidado a ti y al resto de la banda en la que estás?

Martha podría ser sincera, pero él tenía mucho más rodaje en lo que al voraz mundo de los medios se refería.

—Es cierto, puede que cuando haya pasado mi segundo de fama desaparezca, pero, ¿y si no fuese así? —preguntó con frialdad, soltando una bocanada de humo—. Piénsalo, a tu editorial le resultará relativamente barato, tendrás material de primera fuente que puedes almacenar. Si no llego a más, habrá sido una pequeña mala inversión, pero si me convierto en lo que vosotros llamáis una "mega estrella", te harás de oro, pues serás la única que pueda publicarlo.

Con aquellas palabras consiguió despertar el interés de la británica.

—¿Y cómo puedo estar segura de que no te venderás a los demás en el futuro?

—Te escribiré una declaración y lo firmaré. Si rompo el trato, podrás llevarme a los tribunales.

Ella miró su reloj. Aunque los aficionados comenzaban a llegar, aún se podía tener bastante privacidad.

—De acuerdo. ¿Te viene bien ahora?

—Claro —respondió Kôji, sentándose en una de las butacas de plástico.

Extrajo de su amplio bolso una grabadora, cuaderno y bolígrafo. Le miró, tratando de reunir compostura profesional y hacer caso omiso de su impresionante constitución física.

—¿Por qué te has ofrecido a conceder una entrevista personal? — preguntó acercándole el micrófono de la grabadora, iniciando así el cuestionario.

—Porque conozco cómo funciona el juego de los rumores y el daño que puede ocasionar. No soy nuevo en el mundo del espectáculo, el primer disco de Angelous es el octavo que grabo en mi carrera, y por ello quiero aclarar ciertas cosas que han salido a la luz en tu reportaje.

Esta vez sí le ofreció a la mujer un cigarro, el cual aceptó.

—Te refieres a la fotografía.

—Efectivamente. Antes de que se especule como ya se ha hecho, quería decir que si nos encontramos en Inglaterra es para desarrollar nuestras respectivas carreras con dedicación, y nos gustaría que la gente de esta ciudad que tan bien nos ha tratado pueda respetarnos por nuestros logros, dejando al margen lo referente a nuestra vida privada.

Martha levantó la vista de su libreta.

—Al hablar en plural, ¿te refieres al hombre de la foto? Creía que era sólo un amante.

—No. Es… cómo se dice… —se preguntó retóricamente, buscando la palabra exacta que los ingleses empleaban en esos casos—. Mi compañero sentimental.

—Sin embargo, hay rumores que te relacionan con modelos del mundo del espectáculo. Hay testigos ocultares que aseguran que se te vio con Ayako Göttberg en la fiesta de apertura de campaña de _D & G_ días antes de su suicidio.

Kôji apuró lo que le quedaba de tabaco. Sabía que tendría que meterse en esos lares, así que era mejor quitárselo de encima cuanto antes.

—Sí, estuve con Ayako, pero la relación que teníamos no es lo que parece.

—¿Sólo te acostabas con ella esporádicamente? —quiso saber la periodista con sarcasmo, pues había escuchado un argumento como aquel en demasiadas ocasiones.

—No. Era mi madre.

Los ojos de la inglesa se abrieron como platos. Aquello sí que era un notición.

—¿En serio? Ignoraba que ella hubiese tenido un hijo… lo lamento, ha debido ser dura su pérdida.

—Para nada —respondió, quitándole importancia—. Me abandonó cuando tenía tres años, y la volví a ver esa noche que has mencionado. Lo único que le debo es haberme familiarizado con los entresijos de la moda.

—Ahora que lo mencionas, la campaña que hiciste ha tenido mucho éxito. ¿No piensas seguir explotando esa faceta?

—Detesto el mundo del modelaje, accedí a posar porque necesitaba el dinero. Llegamos a la capital sin nada más que un par de maletas e ilusiones que ver cumplidas. Nadie nos ha regalado nada.

La entrevista continuó por espacio de aproximadamente unos cuarenta minutos, los necesarios para que Kôji aclarase cual era su pasado más reciente: su fama en Japón, su etapa de continuos escándalos, los conflictos familiares y, en especial, la falsa acusación de homicidio a la que se había amparado para evitar represalias mayores.

Flaim ignoraba si aquel cantante saltaría a la gloria con el renombre de la formación a la que pertenecía, pero supo que tenía entre manos declaraciones de gran tirón, las cuales podrían ser aprovechables independientemente de los rumbos que tomase.

—En cuanto a él, ¿es futbolista entonces?

—Sí. Fichó por el Chelsea el mes pasado, hoy jugará como delantero centro en el filial.

—¿Y qué opina al respecto de esto?

—Estoy hablando por los dos. No haremos más declaraciones, y guardaremos celosamente nuestra intimidad. Estamos cansados de no poder llevar las riendas de nuestra vida como haría cualquier otra pareja.

La megafonía anunció que la sesión de calentamiento iba a concluir, estando estimado el inicio del partido en un cuarto de hora.

—Para finalizar, quería hacer una última petición: cuando el nombre de Takuto Izumi esté en boca de todos, que lo que te he contado a modo de favor personal sea aprovechado convenientemente.

Kôji se puso en pie, dando por finalizado el trámite. Ella guardó la grabadora. Debía reconocer que le gustaba el toque de convicción y arrogancia que el joven transmitía.

—Te llamarán de la oficina el lunes a primera hora para la transferencia. Muchas gracias.

—A ti.

Shibuya ya se encontraba entre los Angelous, observándole desde hacía un buen rato.

—No hay quién te entienda, Kôji. Siempre has huido de las entrevistas, y ahora eres tú mismo el que las busca.

—Precisamente por eso he hecho el esfuerzo, manager… para que me dejen hacer las cosas a mi manera.

Y sintiéndose relativamente libre, se alejó de ellos unos minutos para acercarse al límite de las gradas donde éstas daban paso al comienzo del campo. Sonrió al ver cómo el ángel preparaba las alas, dejándolas a punto para que pudieran ser desplegadas y pujar una vez más por alcanzar el sol. Quizás pronto pudiera robarlo del cielo, y no devolverlo en una buena temporada.

_11 Top of the Pops: uno de los programas musicales más conocidos del mundo. Comenzó a emitirse en Inglaterra por la BBC en 1964, manteniéndose hasta nuestros días. Grupos y solistas legendarios como The Beatles, The Jackson 5, Roy Orbison o Madonna han pasado él._

_12 Dan: graduación por la que se mide el nivel de maestría en las artes marciales. Para alcanzar un determinado Dan, se ha de demostrar poseer una serie de conocimientos prácticos y teóricos ante un jurado habilitado para decidir si se es merecedor de dicho título. En lo que se refiere al Kárate, una vez se ha obtenido el cinturón negro se aspira a conseguir el primer Dan y sucesivos, siendo el máximo el décimo._


	19. Capítulo 18: Punto de inflexión

**- ****Capítulo 18: Punto de inflexión -**

El otoño quería hacerse notar en medio del húmedo clima de la capital inglesa. Las horas de luz comenzaban a escasear y las lloviznas resultaban más frecuentes. Sin embargo, el equipo seguía entrenando con dedicación, independientemente de los caprichos climatológicos.

Ya a mediados de octubre, la temporada había arrancado con ritmo vertiginoso. Takuto no tardó en acostumbrarse al altísimo nivel, en el que cada partido se vivía como si fuera una final. Su antológico espíritu de lucha se crecía a cada minuto, destacando a ojos del entrenador por encima de la gran mayoría de sus compañeros. Mientras que muchas estrellas terminaban por bajar el rendimiento al alcanzar cotas retributivas descomunales, él nunca accedería a semejante comportamiento: el fútbol no era un simple medio de grandes ingresos, era una pasión con la que, además, podía costearse la vida.

Detuvieron las últimas carreras para descargar músculos, agradeciendo la totalidad de la plantilla filial que los rayos del sol asomaran entre las grisáceas nubes que hasta ese momento lo habían ocultado. La calidez del astro rey brillando entre las perlas de sudor que recubrían su rostro le dio pie a una gran idea.

—Se acabó por hoy —anunció el responsable del equipo—. Ayer hicisteis un buen trabajo, ese empate nos deja en posición para optar a afianzarnos en la tercera plaza. Tomaros el resto del día libre, nos veremos mañana a la hora habitual.

Los jugadores asintieron, rompiendo filas mientras se dirigían a los vestuarios. Habían jugado en casa, por lo que lo que quedaba de domingo podría ser dedicado a lo que cada uno creyese más oportuno. Izumi iba camino de las duchas cuando el preparador le llamó.

—¿Podrías quedarte unos segundos? Quiero hablar contigo.

—Por supuesto —dijo, quedando frente a frente con el portugués.

Ambos se miraron, sonriendo discretamente el mayor mientras el delantero tomaba un largo trago de agua y se secaba con una toalla.

—He estado con Mayers hace unas horas, presenció el encuentro de anoche. No quiero que te hagas ilusiones, pero ambos estamos muy satisfechos con tus últimas actuaciones. Según las circunstancias, es posible que seas convocado para la suplencia del primer equipo en las próximas semanas.

Takuto mantuvo la calma; no debía mostrar un entusiasmo desmedido, sino aceptar con profesionalidad el nuevo reto que ante él podía quedar.

—Gracias por su confianza. Pase lo que pase, no dejaré de darlo todo en el campo por mis compañeros.

El entrenador asintió, dando por zanjada la breve conversación. Era justamente la respuesta que esperaba encontrar. Lo cierto era que había tenido pocos jugadores de una calidad en bruto tan desarrollada a su cargo, y aunque le deseaba la mayor de las suertes en el complicado mundo del estrellato deportivo, si finalmente le perdía, el filial se quedaría sin uno de sus puntos vitales.

Mas ese era su trabajo, solventar las complicaciones que fueran acaeciendo.

Feliz por el anuncio y sin comentarlo con nadie, el japonés se despidió de los demás una vez hubo pasado por vestuarios y estuvo enfundado en el uniforme. Sacó las llaves y abrió las puertas de su coche. No hacía ni tres semanas que tenía el carnet, pero siguiendo consejos colectivos, se había lanzado a conducir solo, pues era la única manera de coger soltura y dominar el asfalto a bordo del volante.

Se había decantado por un vehículo sólido y de gran envergadura, de los que tanto le gustaban. El 4x4 que poseía era perfecto para sacar a Titán de excursión por las afueras siempre que tenían posibilidad de salir de la ciudad.

Y así, mientras se ponía en camino, Kôji terminaba de desperezarse en la cama. Bostezó mientras observaba la vacía almohada vecina. No recordaba haber escuchado a Izumi marcharse a entrenar, pero el olor de sus cabellos seguía impreso en su piel y en las sábanas.

Odiaba despertar solo. Tras ponerse encima una camisa con la que resguardarse de las traicioneras corrientes de aire y atarse la melena, bajó hacia la planta central, siendo recibido con entusiasmo canino.

—Buenos días, bola de pelo —le dijo, abriendo la nevera y sacando una lata de cerveza negra, su habitual desayuno siempre que Takuto no estaba presente para echarle la bronca.

Al cerrar la puerta del frigorífico, vio que Shibuya había dejado una enorme nota de papel pinchada con varios imanes. Su letra de grandes proporciones podía leerse incluso a varios metros de distancia.

_He quedado con mi padre, pasaré el día con él, así que no contéis conmigo para comer. Sed buenos._

Y debajo del mensaje, resaltado con letras fluorescentes, un añadido iba dirigido exclusivamente a él.

_¡Kôji, a las __siete en los estudios Pearl! Reunión con Brishney, ¡no te retrases!_

—Sí, jefe —murmuró de mala gana.

Tras abrir la lata y beber el primer sorbo salió al exterior, sentándose en las escaleras del porche. Todo estaba demasiado tranquilo, no se oían voces en el resto del vecindario, y las copas de los árboles del jardín eran mecidas por el suave viento, el cual arrastraba las hojas caídas.

Titán le siguió. Había crecido mucho, ya prácticamente le llegaba por encima de las rodillas. Aunque seguía sin entusiasmarle los animales, aquel perro se había ganado su simpatía por una referencia común.

—También le extrañas, ¿eh? —le preguntó, apoyado en una columna—. No te preocupes, las penas se ahogan en alcohol.

El simpático cachorro le miraba con expresión avispada sentado sobre sus cuartos traseros, colgándole la lengua entre los dientes aún en desarrollo. Kôji ahueco la palma de la mano derecha, vertiendo un poco de cerveza sobre la misma.

—¿Ves? El ser humano no es tan difícil de comprender — comentó mientras el perro bebía directamente del improvisado recipiente.

Dio también otro trago, suspirando.

El mecanismo de la puerta principal del jardín se conectó, evidenciando que alguien la había activado desde afuera. Se apresuró a terminar lo que le quedaba, lanzando la lata a lo lejos para no quedar desenmascarado. Para su consternación, Titán no se marchó corriendo tras ella, sino que se acercó al lugar donde Takuto aparcaba su coche.

—¿No se supone que tendrías que esconderla, enterrarla o cosas de esas? —protestó, rabioso por no haber culminado el apresurado plan.

Si la mascota hubiese podido hablar, seguramente le hubiese mandado a él mismo a ocultarla, pero haciendo gala de su auténtica condición se tiró sobre su dueño favorito nada más hubo éste salido del coche.

—¡Hola granduñón! ¡Ya te echaba de menos! —rió mientras jugueteaba con él.

El cantante se acercó despacio, pasando varios minutos sin que ninguno de los dos reparara en su presencia.

—¿Tengo que ponerme a cuatro patas y hacerme el muerto para que me hagas caso?

—¿Estás celoso de Titán? —respondió Izumi, confabulando con el animal para chincharle—. ¡Mírale, es el enemigo, tiene más malas pulgas que tú!

Takuto se rió cuando Kôji hizo el ademán de entrar en la vivienda, medio enfadado.

—No seas así, era sólo una broma —dijo, agarrándole por la cintura en un medio abrazo—. Es que estoy de buen humor, me han dicho que tengo posibilidades de ascender.

—¿Cuándo?

—Eso no depende del todo de mí. Son muchas circunstancias, ante todo está la palabra del primer entrenador.

Elevó de nuevo la vista hacia el cielo; el sol seguía brillando.

—Vístete, nos vamos a dar una vuelta.

—Pero si es temprano… ¿a dónde quieres ir? —volvió a protestar.

Takuto no se dejaba disuadir fácilmente, así que le puso las dos manos cerca de donde la espalda dejaba de llevar dicho nombre, empujándole hacia el interior de la casa.

—A Hyde Park. He quedado allí con Bryan y Matt, hace tiempo que no les veo. Y de paso le damos una vuelta a Titán. ¡Hace un día estupendo!

—Vale, pero seamos tú y yo paseando al perro, y no tú y el perro paseándome a mí.

Izumi le regaló otra de sus brillantes sonrisas, ante lo que no pudo resistirse a frenar en seco para plantarle un beso justo en el marco de la puerta. Cuando sus labios se hubieron separado, el futbolista le regañó.

—Has bebido.

—La culpa es del chucho.

Una vez ambos hubieron desaparecido en el interior de la casa terrera, el cachorro aprovechó para correr hacia el fondo del jardín y, ahora que nadie se lo pedía, escarbar en un trecho de tierra virgen para guardar en el subsuelo su nuevo tesoro de latón.

- 2 -

El monumental Hyde Park recibía con justicia el seudónimo de "pulmón de Londres". Su vasta extensión acondicionada hacía de los senderos asfaltados, en combinación con las arboledas y fuentes, un lugar ideal para practicar deportes al aire libre, pasear, celebrar conciertos o, simplemente, tirarse sobre la hierba a leer.

Tras dar un par de vueltas por las manzanas colindantes, Takuto pudo al fin aparcar el coche, bajando los tres viajeros del mismo.

—Qué legal eres —comentó Kôji en referencia al panel sujeto en el cristal trasero del todo-terreno—. Yo nunca me puse la placa de novato, ni siquiera cuando me saqué la licencia.

Izumi cerró con la alarma tomando la sujeción de la correa de Titán, el cual avanzaba a tirones, entusiasmado por las hectáreas que podría marcar como de su propiedad.

—Pues sí, me gusta ceñirme a las normas. No soy de esos que conducen a doscientos por hora sin carnet, por ejemplo.

Sabiéndose aludido, el vocalista no añadió nada al respecto, quedando igualado el marcador. Cruzaron por uno de los pequeños puentes que atravesaban el río Támesis, llegando hasta los inicios del parque.

Los domingos era tradición que se concentraran por la mañana los predicadores, así que decenas de personas se subían a improvisados estrados para despotricar sobre lo que les apetecía, desde temas de política actual a las profecías de Nostradamus.

Se pararon para escuchar a un hombrecillo de curioso aspecto, el cual bramaba sobre asuntos inconexos. Algunos transeúntes repararon en la identidad de ambos, limitándose a observarles con algo de curiosidad. La sociedad inglesa podría consumir toneladas de diarios sensacionalistas, pero en lo que se refería al respeto directo de los personajes públicos era bastante tolerante. Así que pudieron disfrutar del sol del mediodía mientras iban hacia el punto de encuentro con los amigos de Izumi.

—¿Dónde has quedado exactamente? Este sitio es enorme — preguntó Kôji, pegado a sus inseparables gafas de cristales oscuros y negándose a soltarse de la mano libre del jugador.

—Pues creo que aquí, en la explanada principal.

En vistas a que habían llegado antes que ellos, Takuto sacó la pelota de tenis que había llevado guardada en el bolsillo, soltando a Titán del enganche de la correa.

—¡A ver si la coges! —le dijo, lanzándola lo más lejos que pudo.

Cuando el perro estuvo de regreso con el objeto entre las fauces, el que fuese su comprador le dirigió una mirada de reproche.

—Ahora sí vas a buscarlo, ¿no?

—¿Qué dices? —preguntó Izumi, pensando que iba por él.

—Nada, nada… dámela. Vamos, ¡suéltala! —insistió, metiendo la mano prácticamente en la boca del can mientras éste forcejeaba hacia atrás, resistiéndose a cederle la pelota.

Emplearon un buen rato en pasarse el esférico amarillo mientras el cachorro saltaba tratando de darle alcance, hasta que una voz les llamó.

—¡Taku! ¡Hey, estamos aquí!

El japonés se giró, topándose con su antiguo compañero de trabajo y el medio campista.

—¡Al fin nos vemos! —respondió tras saludarle efusivamente.

—¡Sí, es que estamos muy liados, nosotros coincidimos porque tenemos que entrenar, qué si no…! —agregó Matt en tono alegre.

El músico iba a acercarse para igualmente corresponder, cuando vio por el rabillo del ojo que el único cuadrúpedo de los presentes salía despedido al encuentro de lo que parecía ser una hembra.

—Oye, ¿ese de ahí no es Kôji?

Los tres se giraron, viéndole correr tras Titán mientras le regalaba toda una epopeya de variados insultos. Izumi emitió un silbido, consiguiendo que su perro regresara sin más dilación.

—¿Haciendo ejercicio matutino, eh?

—Sí, algo así… —les respondió el vocalista, esforzándose por endulzar su mal humor.

Definitivamente, aquel no era su día.

Se sentaron y charlaron por un buen espacio de tiempo, poniéndose al corriente de cuanto había acontecido en sus vidas. El principal interés de los amateur era conocer cómo se vivía el fútbol en el interior del club al que habían seguido desde niños.

—La próxima vez que juguemos en casa trataré de conseguir entradas, ¡tenéis que ir a vernos!

—Ya lo hemos hecho, fuimos al partido contra el Watford. Marcaste un tanto increíble.

—Vaya, no lo sabía —respondió Takuto—. Me gustaría que pudieseis ir todos. ¿Cómo les va?

—Sin ninguna novedad. Desde que te fuiste hemos vuelto a la normalidad, se te echa mucho de menos, ¡sobre todo la vitrina de los trofeos! —rió Bryan.

—Oye Kôji, me encanta el disco que habéis sacado. Lo escucho casi todos los días.

—Gracias —respondió escuetamente, no le gustaban los alardeos tan directos—. Actuamos el mes que viene aquí en un festival, por si te interesa.

—Claro, me encantará asistir, desde aquella vez en el bar no os he vuelto a escuchar en concierto. ¡Soy de los primeros seguidores! —agregó Matt.

El tiempo transcurrió deprisa por lo ameno de la conversación, debiendo los ingleses marcharse para atender asuntos propios y luego preparar el partido de la tarde. Takuto insistió en quedarse un poco más, pues lo estaba pasando en grande agotando físicamente al dogo.

Kôji trataba de seguirles el ritmo, mas notó que las primeras gotas de lluvia impactaban contra su rostro. La capital y lo impredecible de su atmósfera volvían a imponerse, y el sol quedó cubierto por una espesa capa de nubarrones.

—Vámonos a casa, va a haber tormenta.

—Bah, nos resguardamos bajo un árbol y esperamos, seguro que pronto escampa.

Izumi sólo iba vestido con una camiseta y los cómodos pantalones, así que su cuidador personal le advirtió del riesgo.

—Te vas a resfriar.

—No seas aguafiestas. Sólo un poco más, te lo prometo.

Observó cómo volvía a los juegos con el perro. La lluvia formaba una fina cortina que, al estrellarse contra las hojas, se diluía en una extraña y mágica neblina.

Por unos breves instantes, Takuto pareció rodearse de la luminosidad que el paisaje iba perdiendo, como si la naturaleza misma aceptase la derrota y se doblegase ante un aura magistral que no podía imitar.

Y mientras él continuaba compartiendo risas con su peculiar compañero de diversión, Kôji quiso que nada ni nadie le molestase mientras se recreaba en aquel pequeño espectáculo que sólo él podía percibir en todos sus matices.

_Ven conmigo__ hacia los árboles,_

_tendámonos sobre el césped_

_y dejemos que las horas pasen._

_Coge mi mano, regresemos a la realidad._

_Desaparezcamos aunque sea sólo por un día._

_Déjame contemplarte sin nada que te recubra._

_Déjame escucharte hablar sólo para mí._

_Déjame escucharte llorar sólo para mí._

_Depeche Mode, Stripped._

- 3 -

Katsumi recibió con una sonrisa a su padre recién llegado del lavabo en el lujoso restaurante donde habían comido. Afuera el tiempo no acompañaba, así que prefirieron pedir sendas tazas de café y seguir hablando con tranquilidad.

—¿Y cómo te van los negocios? —quiso saber el médico.

—Estupendamente, pero he decidido jugarme de nuevo las cartas.

Saboreó su capuchino, accediendo a responder a la intrigada mirada que su progenitor le estaba dirigiendo.

—No nos han ido nada mal las ventas en la industria británica, pronto llegaremos a los dos millones y en Japón sigue subiendo, pero no es suficiente.

Shibuya dejó la porcelana sobre la mesa. Aquella noche se produciría el momento determinante para que las cosas pudieran ir tal y como había previsto. El éxito del grupo había ido subiendo paulatinamente, mas el manager no estaba satisfecho. Iba a invertir los beneficios acumulados para lanzarles más allá de lo que seguramente habían podido imaginar.

—Son demasiado buenos como para que estén limitados a un solo mercado, en especial Kôji. Él es una estrella, un fenómeno de masas. Se encuentra en el momento perfecto tanto personal como profesional para dar el salto definitivo.

Su padre terminó su correspondiente bebida, admirando la seguridad con la que manejaba la situación.

—Es decir, que lo que quieres es…

—Catapultarles al mundo entero. Una imagen vale más que mil palabras. Lo que necesitamos es una tarjeta de presentación audiovisual.

—¿Has pensado cómo lo vas a conseguir?

El joven sonrió.

—Pensarlo no sirve de nada, lo que cuenta es tener un tablero y las piezas de la partida.

Nunca había desconfiado de su instinto, y éste se encontraba más fino que nunca.

—Yo ya tengo mi tablero y mis fichas, papá… En breve comenzaré a disponerlas.

- 4 -

Eran las siete menos tres minutos cuando el elegante Audi A4 negro metalizado aparcó delante de los estudios Pearl, a pocas calles de distancia de los famosos Abbey Road, donde los Beatles grabaron prácticamente la totalidad de sus discos.

Liam y Kôji se resguardaron como pudieron de la fina lluvia que velaba la ciudad, entrando al edificio. En el interior de éste y acomodados en una sala adjunta, Shibuya aguardaba junto al rey en aquella particular partida de ajedrez.

—Estupendo, ya estáis aquí —proclamó Katsumi—. Os presento a Ray Brishney.

Ambos hicieron lo mismo, ocupando lugar en los bohemios asientos.

Ray era un realizador de alto prestigio internacional. Entre sus trabajos más destacados, se encontraba la dirección de varias grabaciones de recitales en directo, y en especial los videoclips que había hecho para Wooden Mind, la banda norteamericana revelación del año anterior.

Su estilo vanguardista y atrevido, así como su refinado gusto estético, empujaron a Shibuya a entablar conversación con él en una de las tantas fiestas a las que solía acudir. El caché del director era altísimo, pero iba a poner la mano en el fuego. Confiaba en que la operación fuera rentable; en el caso de no serlo, el grupo se las ingeniaría para seguir adelante.

Pidió té mientras comenzaban a hablar del asunto.

—Katsumi me ha comentado que teníais una propuesta —empezó Ray.

Liam y Kôji se miraron. El teclista era especialmente hábil en el grafismo. Por algo había cursado dos años de Bellas Artes en la Universidad, viéndose obligado a dejar los estudios por falta de dinero.

—Sí, Kôji tuvo una idea, me la contó y yo hice algunos bocetos —comentó, abriendo el portafolios que había traído consigo.

El japonés asintió, encendiendo un cigarrillo. Desde aquella primeriza sesión fotográfica a las afueras de la capital, no había dejado de darle vueltas a lo que su imaginación había recreado.

Brishney tomó las láminas, observando las ilustraciones a plumilla realizadas por el componente de Angelous. Creadas con trazo exquisito, había dibujadas decenas de lápidas y tumbas como aquellas que habían acogido mencionadas fotografías utilizadas para la portada de la maqueta. En las sucesivas páginas podían verse recreaciones del aspecto general que llevarían los protagonistas del clip, así como una síntesis del guión y la letra de la canción escogida para ser nuevo single.

—El escenario no será difícil de recrear, pero habrá que destinar recursos a la iluminación, y sobre todo al maquillaje. Me gusta, es un cuadro conceptual muy elaborado —afirmó el director.

El negociador no quiso prolongar la reunión por mucho más. Sabía que a los profesionales del mundo del cine y derivados había que meterles en los proyectos aprovechando el entusiasmo mostrado, por poco que fuera.

—Si te parece, elabora el plan de producción y me pasas el presupuesto. Queremos rodar cuanto antes.

—De acuerdo, en un par de días estará listo. Pero si queréis empezar pronto tenemos un problema: hay que buscar al figurante principal.

Kôji apoyó un brazo en lo alto del respaldo del sillón, sosteniendo el tabaco. Habló con dicción lenta, paladeando cada una de las palabras.

—Sí que lo tenemos. Es más, es un papel que sólo puede representar una persona. Y da por hecho que lo hará.

- 5 -

—¿Cuánto tiene? —quiso saber Shibuya.

—Cuarenta, pero como siempre tiene la temperatura corporal un grado por encima de lo normal, debe andar en 39 —respondió el cantante, apagando el termómetro electrónico.

Takuto estaba echado sobre el sofá. La cabeza le daba vueltas y tenía las mejillas y ojos enrojecidos. A sus pies, Titán aguardaba con las orejas caídas por la preocupación innata que ejercía semejante estado de inactividad en su amo.

—Te lo advertí —dijo Kôji.

—Esto no es nada. Se me pasará durmiendo.

Sin embargo, al tratar de ponerse en pie para subir al dormitorio, perdió el equilibrio por el mareo producido por la fiebre.

—Que se tome una de estas ahora y otra en cuatro horas. Me voy a dormir, estoy reventado —anunció Katsumi, estirando los brazos a la par que ponía camino a su planta.

—Y nosotros también —afirmó el vocalista, tomando en brazos al enfermo.

—¿Qué haces? —protestó Izumi.

Kôji no le respondió, observando el representante de ambos con diversión cómo le portaba cual damisela indefensa escaleras arriba. Maniobrando para no golpearle la cabeza con el marco de la puerta, finalmente le depositó sobre la cama.

—Podría haber subido yo s…

No continuó la frase debido a un portentoso estornudo.

Izumi agradeció que le tendiese con rapidez un pañuelo de papel, antes de que el mal de su nariz fuera a más. Sin tiempo material para imponer nuevas objeciones, se limitó a permanecer sentado mientras le dejaba en la mesita de noche un vaso de agua y la píldora que le había indicado el proyecto de médico con el que convivían.

—¿Tienes frío?

Dejó el recipiente de cristal una vez ingerida la dosis de paracetamol, mirándole con expresión mustia a modo de asentimiento. La verdad es que le apetecía dejarse cuidar, hacía bastante tiempo que no pillaba uno de sus monumentales principios gripales.

Kôji se acostó, levantando el edredón nórdico para abrirle camino hacia sus brazos. Takuto se acurrucó sobre su torso, siendo rodeado por un fortín de cálida protección. Los largos y fuertes dedos del vocalista acariciaron sus cabellos, recreando la sensación de seguridad que tanto le agradaba.

—No puedo faltar a los entrenamientos ahora que estoy tan cerca.

—Olvídate ahora de eso y trata de descansar —respondió, asiéndole más contra sí—. La próxima vez metemos dos abrigos en el maletero del coche.

Takuto sonrió. Pese a todo, lo había pasado estupendamente. El calor del cuerpo al que estaba abrazado, sumado al de su organismo, le sumió en un soporífero estado de modorra, momento que astutamente su pareja aprovechó.

—Vamos a rodar nuestro nuevo video dentro de dos semanas, va a ser una grabación de calidad. Shibuya quiere lanzarnos en toda Europa y Estados Unidos.

—Mmmmm… —murmuró, con los párpados pegados.

—Me muero de ganas por empezar, sobre todo para ver cómo quedas en las imágenes.

Los ojos de Izumi se abrieron, incorporándose lentamente apoyando las manos sobre el pecho lampiño del vocalista.

—¿Cómo que yo…?

—Se me había olvidado comentártelo. Quiero que salgas en el clip.

—¡Olvídalo! No me gustan esas cosas, bastante tengo con las fotos oficiales y los partidos que se retransmiten.

Kôji contaba con la primera negativa, así que recurrió al _plan B_.

—Por favor… no tienes que hablar ni hacer nada, sólo permanecer quieto. Sólo eso —insistió, poniendo cara de lástima.

—¿¡Qué pinto yo en un video de rock!?

—Es tu canción, la compuse para ti. No puedo centrarme en el rodaje si tengo que actuar ante otra persona que no seas tú.

—¡Pero si me dedicas todas tus canciones!

El humo que le salía literalmente por las orejas fue remitiendo, a medida que la cara de Kôji se tornaba más y más larga. Incapaz de sostener su triste mirada por más tiempo, en especial por lo aturdido que se encontraba debido al constipado, acabó por ceder.

—Pero que conste que lo hago porque me lo has pedido tú.

Tan rápidamente como la expresión de cachorro desvalido había surgido en el rostro del cantante, ésta desapareció, siendo el vivo reflejo de la felicidad. Sus dotes de actor no se habían quedado relegadas al olvido.

—No ha sido tan difícil —se dijo a sí mismo.

Takuto masculló en voz baja antes de quedar profundamente dormido, aprovechando el vencedor para velar su descanso y contemplar lo tentador de sus mejillas rojizas. Tal y como había afirmado, se moría de ganas por verle en situación, como había hecho la noche en que terminó de componer la balada.

- 6 -

El plan de producción para el rodaje de _Oración_ había sido programado a conciencia, siendo los tiempos ajustados y la coordinación exacta, para que ninguno de los minutos de estancia en los caros estudios fuese desaprovechado.

El plató había sido dividido en varios sets, y una legión de técnicos especialistas preparaba los equipos bajo las órdenes de diversos iluminadores y el ayudante de realización.

Katsumi supervisaba, gratamente satisfecho por los resultados. No sólo había depositado en ello una cantidad monetaria importante, sino muchas horas de trámites y solución de problemas. Paseó por el decorado, admirando el excelente trabajo de los encargados de la sección artística.

El suelo estaba cubierto de hojarasca formando altibajos para camuflar la artificial planicie, y había imitaciones de troncos de árboles muertos por todos lados. Se había mandado traer lápidas talladas en mármol y piedra envejecida de los almacenes de atrezzo, puesto que muchas películas se habían filmado en aquellas instalaciones.

Tras revisar que el escenario estaba perfecto, se metió por la zona de vestidores, allí donde los músicos soportaban los últimos quince minutos tras llevar más de cuatro horas en la sesión de maquillaje.

La idea de Kôji había supuesto un desafío para la estilista que trabajaba con Brishney: les había pedido que les convirtieran en estatuas. Así que tras muchas reuniones, habían escogido un proceso empleado por algunos de los más entendidos a nivel mundial en efectos especiales.

Les vistieron con un tejido liviano que sirviera de base, respetando la forma natural de la anatomía, empezando a aplicar sucesivas capas de pintura corporal jugando con efectos de luz. La parte más complicada del proceso residía en el rostro, pues centraba el peso dramático.

Katsumi tuvo que felicitar uno por uno a los esteticistas por la labor. Los componentes de Angelous estaban de pie, procurando no rozarse con nada que pudiera estropear la transformación. Los cabellos habían sido trabajados con potentes geles tintados, dándoles el aspecto de una obra esculpida bajo el cincel de un maestro renacentista, y si permanecían completamente inmóviles, sólo los ojos de cada uno sacaba al espectador de la ilusión de estar ante esculturas vivientes.

—Nunca pensé que pudiera quedar tan bien —comentó el manager, girando alrededor de los cinco.

—Pero es de lo más incómodo —rezongó Dave, haciendo arduos esfuerzos por no llevarse las manos a la cara y mitigar el picor.

El atuendo no se limitaba a ellos; los instrumentos también habían sido embellecidos con el mismo sistema, empleándose lacas adecuadas para la superficie.

—¿Y la estrella? —quiso saber Shibuya.

—En el set de al lado —respondió Kôji, sin duda el más impresionante del conjunto de falsas estatuas.

Asintió, emprendiendo camino hacia el lugar indicado. Allá encontró a Takuto, admirando en el espejo que tenía ante sí los resultados. Él también se había convertido en escultura, mas su cuerpo no era plateado, sino marmóreo y blanquecino, cruzado por vetas. Sus oscuros ojos destacaban del resto aunque de poco serviría, pues iban a permanecer cerrados.

—Lo que hay que hacer por amor, ¿eh? —bromeó el manager—. Esperemos que los focos no os den mucho calor, o habrá que cortar entre toma y toma para retoques.

El futbolista sonrió escuetamente a las dos chicas que se habían encargado de él, siguiendo a Katsumi hasta el plató central, lugar en el que el grupo repasaba junto al director los movimientos principales para dar comienzo a la grabación. Kôji asentía y enfatizaba ciertos detalles, pero de pronto su atención pasó de pertenecer al realizador a quedar centrada en él.

Con los labios entreabiertos, sintió que su cuerpo se estremecía, pues era incluso mejor que en la imagen mental que se había recreado.

Takuto ocupó su lugar. Las instrucciones eran simples: debía posicionarse sobre la mayor de las tumbas y adoptar una postura no demasiado forzada, como si dormitara sobre la piedra, y permanecer así; era especialmente importante que no moviera un músculo en los últimos momentos de la canción. Así que dejó laxas y semiflexionadas las rodillas, rodeándolas con los brazos, dejando caer la cabeza sobre la pulida lápida.

—Vamos a comenzar —anunció Brishney—. Que todos ocupen sus puestos.

Chris y Dave se situaron en sus respectivas lápidas, haciendo lo mismo Brett y Liam. Kôji, por su parte, debía quedarse de perfil para que la cámara al terminar de hacer un barrido pudiera hacerle un plano corto. Cada uno se metió en el papel de aquella pequeña historia musical: eran esculturas creadas por los hombres, abandonadas en un cementerio que ya nadie iba a visitar. Pero tanta era la soledad que sentían, que cada vez que la madrugada les arropaba cobraban movilidad. Sin embargo, una de esas estatuas, la más perfecta de todas, nunca salía de su eterno letargo.

La música para el playback fue accionada aunque Kôji, siguiendo sus propios métodos, cantó realmente, y su voz podía escucharse entre los ruidos ajenos de la maquinaria y los producidos por los elementos del escenario.

_Hace lunas que te observo,_

_a cada noche que pasa crece en mí el misterio._

_¿Por qué envuelves en silencio la soledad que me apresa?_

_Nada dices, y nada objetas_

_mientras me empeño en marcar un destino._

_¿Aguardarás a mi lado por toda la eternidad?_

Varias cámaras rodaban simultáneamente en distintos tamaños de plano para disponer en el montaje de material en abundancia. A medida que la melodía avanzaba, las figuras se movían primero lentamente, como queriendo restar rigidez a sus cuerpos de roca, tomando los instrumentos y reuniéndose en el centro de aquella recreación, cómo si llevaran a cabo un ritual.

_Quiero alejarte del peligro que te rodea._

_Quiero que puedas sonreír sin más._

_Pero dime, criatura de leyenda,_

_¿cómo puedo saber si a ello dispuesto estás?_

Los enormes ventiladores fueron accionados, volando entre ellos y las lápidas decenas de hojas secas. A pesar de ser una balada, la música era concisa, siguiendo el transcurso de una melodía sutil intensificada por el hacer de la guitarra. Llegó la parte del videoclip en la que el vocalista se acercaba al ser en el que morían sus silenciosos ruegos, mientras los demás permanecían en posición. Sin poder resistirse a los impulsos, sabedor del poco tiempo que le restaba antes de regresar a la estaticidad, la escultura a la que representaba hizo un último esfuerzo por acompañarle.

Allí estaba él, un ángel de mármol, semejante al que viera la noche en que tomaron las fotografías, figura de la que se había prendado al surgir la inevitable comparación.

Y al igual que hizo en aquella ocasión, Kôji permitió que sus piernas se doblaran hasta quedar enterradas en el suelo, recostándose sobre la lápida a pies de la escultura en mármol vivo. Depositó suavemente la cabeza sobre su regazo blanco, quedando su rostro justo ante el objetivo correspondiente con los ojos cerrados, mientras cantaba movido por una fuerza que no podía dominar, la de su corazón.

Izumi había escuchado en varias ocasiones el tema y su estribillo, mas pudo ahora entender exactamente el mensaje que transmitía, dirigido directamente a él. Sintió cómo los dedos del vocalista rozaban trémulamente sus piernas, reafirmando lo que con voz imploraba.

_Perdóname por lo que te hice,_

_y por lo que no haré._

_Perdóname por lo que soy,_

_y por lo que nunca seré._

_Revélate y ódiame,_

_pero no me obligues a alejarme de ti,_

_pues aunque oscuro pueda ser nuestro infierno,_

_lo prefiero a toda la luz que haya fuera de él._

Un último alto vocal se prolongaba, fundiéndose paulatinamente con el silencio al igual que la melodía. Fue entonces cuando, a escasos segundos para el final, se produjo un acontecimiento que nadie había previsto al estar fuera de guión. El ayudante de realización hizo un gesto a su superior, preguntándole si quería que cortaran la toma.

El director se negó, fascinado e hipnotizado por lo que su monitor estaba registrando.

Takuto, cuya nobleza le impedía ocultar sus sentimientos cualesquiera que éstos fueran, no pudo evitar que dos sendas lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas, trazando un surco sin maquillaje, dejando visible el tono natural de su piel.

Lo que para él significaba recordar la angustia de aquella noche en que creyó que le había perdido para siempre, para el encargado del videoclip era un final perfecto. Con aquella declaración no sólo el estado de suspensión quedaba roto, sino que la estatua se desquebrajaba, dejando entrever a la persona que había dentro, la cual sentía con palpable intensidad.

Izumi movió sus manos lentamente olvidándose de la situación, depositándolas sobre los largos cabellos solidificados.

Ni siquiera escuchó cómo con la orden del director se formaba el barullo de los equipos que necesitaban rodar planos detalle y completar algunos que necesitaban depuración. En aquellos momentos sólo le importaba algo: darle su respuesta, nublada su expresión por las capas oleosas que le cubrían.

La culpabilidad que Kôji había arrastrado hasta ese instante quedo disuelta. Aunque Takuto ya se lo hubiera demostrado en incontables ocasiones, aunque le hubiera dicho con lo afianzado de sus vivencias que lo pasado, pasado estaba, ahora ya sabía que no volvería a dejarse llevar por el amargor de los recuerdos, pues lo había hecho…

Él le había dado su perdón.

- 7 -

—Entrenador, acaban de llegar los resultados desde el centro médico —dijo uno de los asistentes, mientras le tendía un sobre confidencial al técnico del Chelsea.

Adam le dio las gracias mientras sus jugadores disputaban un partidillo de entrenamiento. Leyó con frustración lo que el certificado apuntaba: otro de sus delanteros sufría rotura fibrilar en varios músculos, y el tiempo que debía permanecer de baja quedaba estimado en un mínimo de seis semanas.

El partido que iban a disputar el siguiente miércoles, en apenas cuatro días, era vital para la clasificación a cuartos de final en la Champions League. Se jugaban demasiado en casa ante la Juventus de Turín, no sólo el honor del club y sus aficionados, sino las sumas monetarias que la competición garantizaba a medida que uno se acercaba al codiciado trofeo. Los derechos de retransmisión y las marcas publicitarias ejercían una fuerte presión por tener a sus figuras sobre el terreno, exhibiendo los productos que patrocinaban.

Pero todas estas razones no eran las más importantes para el británico. Era cuestión de principios pasar la eliminatoria y demostrar que con él no había espacio para el mal fútbol. Era hora de apostar por un buen sistema de ataque, uno que dejara desconcertado al adversario y le llevara a subestimarles.

Siguiendo las costumbres ejercidas a lo largo de su larga trayectoria como entrenador profesional, se dirigió a los vestuarios en solitario mientras los suyos concluían la sesión y aguardaban la señal.

Sólo cuando el inglés regresó al césped vestido de calle para abandonar con distinguida pose el terreno de juego, los miembros del primer equipo penetraron con orden al pasillo, para enfrentarse al temido momento de comprobar si figuraban en la lista de convocados para el siguiente encuentro.

Se arremolinaron ante el tablero de corcho, celebrando algunos con indiferencia y otros con estupor la decisión del míster. El más satisfecho de los jugadores permanecía alejado del pelotón con los brazos cruzados, dibujando una media sonrisa llena de perspicacia.

Estaba claro que él saldría desde el principio, por lo que su presencia en el once inicial no era lo que le hacía desear ardientemente que llegara la noche del encuentro, sino el último de los nombres apuntados con grueso marcador negro sobre el papel.

Lo leyó una última vez para sus adentros.

_Suplentes:_

_Gweyths_

_Dorians_

_Izumi_

- 8 -

La emisión de _Oración_ en la delegación europea de MTV supuso un _boom_ sin precedentes. Al ser las listas británicas el espejo donde todos los programas musicales del viejo continente se miraban, Internet y el boca a boca hizo el resto del trabajo.

Todos sucumbieron a los sonidos de aquel grupo cuya calidad satisfacía a los más exigentes, tentados de clasificarlos primeramente como "otra banda más de chicos guapos". Era cierto que los integrantes reunían características que hacían las delicias de fans y marketing, pero se habían labrado una reputación a base de directos y estudiadas apariciones.

Mientras las ventas subían como la espuma en Alemania, Francia, Holanda, España y en especial en los países nórdicos, la gente comenzaba a hacerse una pregunta que necesitaba de pronta respuesta. Así que tras veinte minutos de espera, los flashes y focos de las cámaras se conectaron a la par que los reporteros gráficos disputaban por conseguir una buena posición en la multitudinaria rueda de prensa.

Shibuya se asomó desde un lateral del estrado. Una mesa larga con seis asientos y los correspondientes botellines de agua eran la única defensa ante aquella selva de depredadores mediáticos.

—Sed vosotros mismos —les dijo mientras señalaba que era hora de comparecer.

Dave respiró profundamente antes de salir a la sala, seguido por Chris, Liam y Brett, en dicho orden. Kôji, el que mayor interés despertaba en el público y prensa, ocupó su correspondiente lugar flanqueado por el guitarrista y Katsumi.

—Muchas gracias por venir. Les ruego que mantengan el orden programado de preguntas con un límite de un minuto por editorial o cadena. Seguro que podemos conseguir resultados satisfactorios con un poco de colaboración —rogó educadamente el manager de la banda.

La enviada de una popular emisora radiofónica fue la primera en formular su cuestión.

—Se dice que vuestra primera actuación fue en un pub de la ciudad mientras aún tocabais bajo el nombre de Shocking Waves. ¿Es cierto?

Chris decidió contestar.

—Sí. Nosotros pertenecíamos antes a esa formación, tocamos por espacio de algo más de dos años en circuitos independientes, hasta que una noche el que era nuestro vocalista nos falló y Kôji se nos unió.

Le tocó el turno al delegado de MTV.

—Uno de los aspectos que más sorprenden de vuestra música, y que os han hecho ser aclamados por la crítica, es la importancia que le dais al teclado. ¿Cuál es el motivo que os ha llevado a lo contrario que otros muchos grupos de vuestro estilo?

—Con el surgimiento del grunge en los 90's el teclado quedó olvidado como un reducto del pop/rock barroco de la anterior década — expuso Liam metódicamente—. Para nosotros es una parte fundamental en el sonido que queremos transmitir. Si Angelous fuese un corazón, el teclado sería la sangre. Sería inútil bombardear la nada, resultaría vacío y sin contenido, como lo que hacen la mayoría de los tríos punk actuales.

Mientras la entrevista avanzaba, Kôji miraba nervioso el reloj a través de sus gafas de sol. Con discreción le habló a Katsumi al oído.

—Vámonos ya, no quiero llegar tarde.

—Sólo cinco minutos más… —insistió éste, carraspeando para poner final a la media hora de comparecencia—. Se nos agota el tiempo, si alguien quiere realizar una última pregunta, por favor, que proceda.

La encargada de pedir la información que todos deseaban escuchar fue una periodista de _Kerrang!_, la revista más importante de la escena del rock internacional.

—¿Vais a hacer gira próximamente?

Katsumi sonrió, pues había previsto una contestación precisa a ello.

—Sí. Me complace anunciar que en enero iniciaremos un tour por toda Europa que se prolongará a los Estados Unidos. Está previsto que finalice en Japón a mediados de julio del año que viene.

Aprovechando que su país de procedencia había sido nombrado, otra reportera enviada directamente desde Tokio se presentó en el idioma nipón, para hacer la última pregunta de la noche en el inglés de rigor.

—Kôji, en Japón sigues siendo un ídolo. ¿Temes que tu éxito como solista eclipse al trabajo conjunto del grupo?

Éste se acercó al micrófono, hablando con algo de frialdad.

—¿Sigues tú teniendo las mismas inquietudes que hace tres años?

La mujer, algo desconcertada, negó con la cabeza.

—Pues yo tampoco. Esa etapa está cerrada, ahora aporto mi parte a este conjunto y le doto de voz. Comprendo que los antiguos fans hagan la comparativa, pero espero que cuando escuchen nuestro disco o acudan a nuestros conciertos puedan valorarnos, a los cinco. Y si no son capaces de percibir la energía que surge cuando nos unimos, es que no son dignos de nuestra música.

Shibuya le pellizcó por debajo de la mesa para que tuviera cuidado con sus declaraciones.

—Ha sido todo por hoy. De nuevo muchas gracias por su presencia —concluyó.

Los seis se levantaron, huyendo al formarse un pequeño caos de personas que imploraban por una última declaración alzando grabadoras y micrófonos. Ya con el escándalo algo lejos, Brett posó su mano sobre el hombro del cantante.

—Deséale suerte de nuestra parte. Yo veré el partido ahora en casa de mi padre.

—¡Y yo en el bar! Tengo que presumir —añadió Dave.

Él sonrió para luego buscar a Katsumi, el cual había ido a buscar el abrigo y venía con las llaves de su coche en la mano.

—Cambio de planes, conduzco yo —afirmó Kôji.

—¡Hasta luego chicos, buen trabajo! —se despidió Shibuya, mientras su amigo le arrastraba, literalmente, por el pasillo— ¿Quieres calmarte? El estadio no se va a mover del sitio. ¿Y por qué tienes que llevar tú mi coche?

—Porque me conozco mejor los atajos —respondió, poniendo en marcha el motor.

Katsumi miró hacia los cielos mientras se abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad del copiloto y ponían acelerado camino hacia Stamford Bridge. Las calles colindantes estaban cerradas, abarrotadas de seguidores que no querían perderse un encuentro de categoría europea.

Izumi sólo había conseguido dos entradas gratis, pero en contrapartida le habían cedido un permiso para poder dejar el vehículo en los aparcamientos privados del club. El encargado de seguridad comprobó la autenticidad del documento, permitiéndoles el paso a los anexos cercanos a las oficinas.

Mientras caminaban hacia el acceso más cercano, Shibuya metió la mano en la cazadora, sacando los dos tickets preferentes. Verían el partido cerca del palco presidencial, una situación realmente privilegiada.

—Menudo chollo, estas entradas valen una pasta —comentó.

Kôji no le escuchó. Una vez en sus asientos, permaneció en pie contemplando el asombroso espectáculo del estadio repleto de personas. El profundo color azul del equipo local pintaba las gradas gracias a sus seguidores, siendo rota la armonía por una extensa delegación de aficionados italianos que hacían tanto o más escándalo que los restantes treinta y cinco mil ingleses, portando el blanquinegro de la Juventus.

Los cánticos resonaban, el césped de un vivo tono verde estaba preparado para el inicio del encuentro, y millones de telespectadores se sentaron frente a sus receptores para poder presenciar el partido de la cúspide futbolística mundial. Muchas de las grandes figuras iban a quedar reunidas bajo las formas de la sede del club londinense.

Entre estas miles, dos personas destacaban sobre todas las demás. Aunque en Tokio fuesen las cuatro de la mañana, los hermanos de Takuto habían acampado a sus anchas en el salón, surtiéndose de todo tipo de bebidas con cafeína para soportar la espera. Ni Serika ni Yugo habían sido capaces de conciliar el sueño, prefiriendo esperar toda la madrugada antes de fiarse del despertador.

—¡Ya salen! —comentó él tirando un poco de la manta que compartían, cubriéndose las piernas, pues estaban sentados muy juntos con el cuerpo en tensión.

En ese mismo momento, un rugido atronador se adueñó del estadio cuando los dos equipos salieron al césped.

Hasta Katsumi, cuyo interés por el fútbol estaba exclusivamente ligado a las actuaciones de Izumi, sintió que se le erizaba el vello al escuchar cómo las gargantas allí congregadas recitaban al unísono los nombres de los once jugadores de su equipo, silbando a continuación a los rivales.

Takuto se sentó junto a los otros suplentes y los técnicos. Aquella era una perspectiva a la que no estaba habituado, no había calentado banquillo en toda su vida. Sin embargo, sólo tenía ojos para el terreno. Podía sentir la vibración que manaba del lugar. Cuando se presenciaba un partido retransmitido, uno se acostumbraba a la voz del locutor acompañada de un suave sonido ambiente.

El fútbol en directo no tenía nada que ver. La energía creada entre participantes y afición hacía de narrador, creándose un espectáculo irrepetible.

Dave, desde el bar al que acudía con sus colegas de toda la vida para ver partidos, levantó su jarra al salir en la pantalla de la televisión la infografía con los nombres de los jugadores y su colocación. En una esquina aparecía el de Izumi como reserva.

—¡Cuando juegue me daréis la razón! ¡Es un crack! —gritó por encima del escándalo.

El partido dio inicio con un penetrante pitido de silbato. Durante los cuarenta y cinco minutos de la primera parte hubo faltas, jugadas excepcionales, encontronazos y disputas por hacerse con el esférico. Minutos antes de la parada técnica, los seguidores del Chelsea pudieron celebrar el primer tanto del encuentro obtenido por las botas de McKenzie, el ídolo local, mas la alegría se esfumó al pitarse un penalti en contra nada más iniciarse la segunda mitad.

A los ingleses sólo les servía la victoria, pues un resultado diferente hacía imposible pasar a la siguiente ronda; la presión pronto recayó tanto en futbolistas como en espectadores, los cuales contemplaban impotentes cómo el balón iba quedando poco a poco en dominio de los toscos métodos de la Juve.

Mayers bramó fuera de sí, saliendo hasta el límite de su zona cuando un defensa rival le entró a su segundo delantero. Aunque la falta era digna de tarjeta roja, el árbitro le amonestó con amarilla, dejando a la víctima retorciéndose de dolor. Pararon momentáneamente el encuentro, acudiendo la camilla a recogerle. El médico del club miró la pierna hinchada, siendo tajante en su diagnóstico.

—No puede volver a jugar.

Adam asintió, con la mirada clavada en el infinito, su gesto habitual para cuando tomaba una decisión importante. El partido se reanudó con sólo diez jugadores locales sobre el césped, mas al sentarse el técnico en el banquillo, su voz hizo pública la siguiente acción.

—Izumi, comienza a calentar.

Takuto se puso en pie, despojándose de la parte inferior del chándal. Cuando pisó la banda en la que debía realizar los ejercicios correspondientes, sintió que la electricidad acudía a su cuerpo.

Kôji le observaba desde lo lejos sin decir nada.

—¡Eso es buena señal!—exclamó Shibuya.

Nuevas jugadas de peligro para los ingleses se acontecieron, hasta que por fin, a quince minutos para el temido final y la hipotética prórroga, se pidió que el juego fuera detenido.

El auxiliar de línea tomó su letrero luminoso, indicándose el cambio pertinente. La megafonía hizo lo mismo.

—En sustitución de Wolls, entra con el número siete Izumi.

Serika buscó instintivamente la mano de Yugo cuando vieron el rostro seguro y la mirada felina de su hermano en el televisor. A su derecha, el entrenador le daba la última indicación.

—Demuestra lo que vales, muchacho.

Algunos de los seguidores más entendidos comentaron con agrado que se le diera aquella oportunidad al mejor jugador del filial. Otros criticaron la actuación del entrenador, al depositar en manos de un inexperto la responsabilidad de una posible eliminatoria de la Liga de Campeones, y los demás acogieron con los ánimos posibles la inesperada entrada.

Con otro pitido se reanudó el juego, formándose una lucha despiadada por la posesión del esférico.

Takuto revivió lo que Greg le dijo, y supo que llevaba razón. Aquella sensación, el estar rodeado de los mejores jugadores del mundo sabiéndose a su nivel, el calor de la gente y la propia voluntad de sus piernas…

Era lo que siempre había soñado.

Su cuerpo entero fue sacudido por una descarga de empeño y espíritu vital, brotando de sus ojos la chispa incendiaria que arrasaba cuando tocaba. Aunque no lo dijo con palabras, en su mente un clamor rugió, una declaración abierta de guerra.

_Os voy a demostrar que yo… ¡AMO EL FÚTBOL!_

Y corrió como si sus pies estuvieran alados, transformándose en un Mercurio mensajero de los dioses que le habían llevado hasta allí para ejercer con el papel para el que había nacido.

Tras varios metros luchando con un centrocampista logró arrebatarle el balón, driblando para zafarse de él. Avanzó, haciendo posesión del mismo hasta pasársela a un compañero varios metros a su derecha. Los espectadores que aún continuaban sentados se levantaron de sus butacas, adoptando la postura que Kôji había mantenido en todo momento.

Su alma volaba con él mientras devoraba los sesenta metros de longitud del área enemiga. Fueron quince minutos mágicos en los que la afición regresó a esos años ya perdidos, en los que se podía disfrutar de fútbol puro, sin pretensiones ni contaminaciones económicas, gracias al hacer de aquel joven asiático. Sus movimientos gráciles fueron coreados por los londinenses y simpatizantes, mientras que la crispación de la advertencia crecía en los mediterráneos.

El tiempo avanzaba despiadado, sólo quedaban tres minutos contando con el añadido por el árbitro. Otro de los mediocampistas robó el balón y se la pasó.

Takuto miró al frente, y sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Greg. La química que entre ambos existía se vio reforzada por fórmulas de creatividad y talento. El japonés evitó que le quitaran la pelota lanzándola a lo alto y saltando sobre su rival, el cual se deslizó por el césped dispuesto a arremeter contra su tibia. Sin dejar que el esférico cayera al suelo, chutó en el aire, recuperándola McKenzie con el pecho.

El dúo revivió la mañana en el hospital, haciendo partícipes a todos los que, atónitos, eran testigos de compenetración innata que surgía cuando compartían un mismo objetivo.

El escocés se acercó al área, volviendo a pasársela a su escudado. A priori era imposible que el número siete lograra escapar del encontronazo, tenía a cuatro defensas rodeándole.

Y, sin embargo, Takuto no estaba dispuesto a perder. Con rapidez retuvo el balón en los pies hasta que a su izquierda vio que tenía un hueco libre, pasándole la pelota por entre las piernas al defensa que más le marcaba, escapando a toda velocidad de la encerrona y teniendo ante sí los segundos determinantes.

Se la pasó a Greg puesto que éste, desde la derecha de la portería, tenía más posibilidades de rematar al apenas estar cercado.

El considerado por muchos como mejor delantero del mundo tanteó con el portero italiano, esquivándole.

Podría haber marcado el tanto con facilidad, endosándose un nuevo gol que poder sumar a su palmarés. Pero no lo hizo, le cedió el honor al verdadero protagonista de la jugada, el que se había llevado el mérito al planear la estrategia y llevarla con exquisita precisión hasta el final.

Takuto voló hasta su izquierda, sólo teniendo que chutar para el balón se estrellara contra las redes.

En Japón sus hermanos se abrazaron pletóricos, despertando tanto a sus padres como a los vecinos por los gritos de celebración.

En los hogares y bares de Londres, coreaban a la que pronto se convertiría en la pareja futbolística por excelencia del fútbol inglés, pero en especial vitoreaban al jugador que les había garantizado la asistencia a los cuartos, revolucionando el partido con su sola presencia.

Y en Stamford, el epicentro del terremoto, Greg le abrazó con fuerza antes de que los demás compañeros formaran una piña sobre ambos, cuando el árbitro dio por finalizado el encuentro. Los hinchas bramaban, los perdedores mostraban su colérico enfado, y las televisiones de medio mundo retransmitieron dos imágenes; la del rostro moreno del héroe de la noche, ebrio de orgullo y satisfacción, y la del popular cantante de rock con el que se le reconocía una relación sentimental, el cual había asistido al encuentro junto a su manager.

Cientos de miles de espectadores pudieron ver de cerca cómo Kôji sostenía la tez elevada hacia lo alto, con los ojos cerrados y los labios curvados en una misteriosa sonrisa. Quizás algunos pensaron que estaba rezando, o que estaba conteniendo la emoción. En realidad, no hacía ninguna de las dos cosas.

Estaba escuchando y respirando a Takuto en el clamor unísono de treinta mil personas.


	20. Capítulo 19: Navidades egeas

**- ****Capítulo 19: Navidades egeas -**

—No sé qué demonios regalarle a Kôji —resopló Takuto, dejándose caer en el sofá mientras Shibuya veía la tele a escasos centímetros de él.

Afuera estaba lloviendo y era noche cerrada, pese a ser apenas las cinco de la tarde. El invierno londinense era contundente, al igual que el inicio del descanso para los integrantes del Chelsea.

Aprovechando que el mencionado estaba en el piso superior dándose una ducha, Izumi siguió hablando más bien en voz alta.

—Tiene toda la ropa del universo, y bastante ha costado que dejase de comprarse coches como si fueran de juguete, así que mejor no volver a caer. Pensé en un piano, pero apenas vamos a estar en casa a partir de ahora, sería despilfarrar el dinero —suspiró.

Katsumi bajó el volumen de la televisión con el mando a distancia.

—Yo tengo una idea de la que podemos salir beneficiados los tres— expuso con su particular gesto travieso.

—¿Qué idea?

—¿Has hecho alguna vez un crucero?

Takuto se le quedó mirando, como si hubiese vaticinado el fin del mundo.

—¿Qué pretendes, meternos en un barco y perdernos de vista?

—No, hombre —rió—. Mi padre tiene un yate, podría pedirle que me lo prestara. Antes todas las Navidades nos íbamos con mis tíos por la zona del Mediterráneo, incluso en esta época del año hace buen tiempo.

—No sé manejar uno de esos… —inquirió sin estar demasiado convencido.

—Pero yo sí. Además, me apetece tomarme unas mini vacaciones antes del inicio de la gira. ¡Vamos, hay que lanzarse a la aventura de vez en cuando! Ya verás que te sienta de maravilla para afrontar la recta decisiva de la temporada. ¿Cuándo tienes que volver a los entrenamientos?

—El cuatro de enero.

Shibuya se puso en pie.

—¡Perfecto! En unos días lo tendré todo organizado, seguro que no se espera para nada una sorpresa así.

—¿Y Titán?

—Nos lo llevamos. Hay una especie de caseta en la cubierta y podemos sacarle a pasear todos los días.

Segundos después de haber dicho semejante afirmación, el cantante apareció en el salón envuelto en un llamativo albornoz rojo, tratando de desenredarse el cabello con cuidado.

—¿De qué estáis hablando? —quiso saber.

—Oh, nada, nada… que hace un tiempo horrible —se apresuró en disimular el manager ya de camino a sus dependencias.

—Sí, no apetece salir —añadió Izumi apoyando la moción.

Mientras el futbolista respiraba aliviado por no haber sido descubierto, y Kôji acudía a la cocina en busca de algo que beber, Katsumi se dispuso a establecer la primera comunicación telefónica pertinente. Curiosamente, ésta no iba dirigida a su padre.

Sus amigos y socios no repararon en un hecho constatado: que él era todo un experto en el arte de sorprender por partida doble de una sola estacada.

- 2 -

—¿Y qué se me ha perdido a mí en las islas Griegas? —protestó Kôji, sentado en la mesita del salón mientras los otros dos habitantes le sostenían la mirada.

—¡Anímate, será divertido! Cogemos mañana un avión hacia Atenas y allí nos espera el barco. Conozco un sitio al que no va casi nadie, prácticamente estaremos nosotros solos. Playa, sol con algo de suerte, mar y tranquilidad. Ya lo tengo organizado, hasta he reservado plazas en el primer vuelo de la mañana —insistió Shibuya.

—Para una vez que puedo celebrar mi cumpleaños tranquilamente, me queréis sacar del país —volvió a rezongar.

Izumi se puso en pie, algo contrariado.

—Tal vez Kôji tenga razón… siento que te hayas tomado tantas molestias, Katsumi —se disculpó.

El representante sonrió, cruzándose de piernas y exagerando en dicción y gestos.

—Vaya, menudo problema… a ver qué hago ahora con los polizones…

Antes de que el delantero pudiera preguntarle a qué se refería, se oyeron pasos a su espalda provenientes de la escalera central, acompañados por una voz femenina que era imposible no reconocer.

—¡Hermanito!

Takuto creyó que estaba soñando cuando, al darse la vuelta, se encontró de lleno con Serika y Yugo.

Sin poder articular palabra se abalanzó sobre ellos, abrazándoles como tantas veces había hecho, solo que ya no eran los niños de antaño y sus extremidades no daban abasto para acogerles a la vez.

—¿¡Pero qué hacéis aquí!? ¿¡Cómo habéis llegado!? —consiguió preguntar, emocionado.

Kôji se acercó a ellos; él tampoco sabía nada.

—Esta vez sí que has superado mis expectativas, Shibuya.

Takuto miró a Katsumi, el cual sonrió con alegría.

—Sabía que te haría mucha ilusión. Les llamé hace tres días y aceptaron la propuesta de inmediato. Llevan horas esperando en mi piso para que todo saliera a pedir de boca.

El mayor de los hermanos se deshizo en más sonrisas y gestos de cariño mientras trataba de salir del encantamiento.

—Estás muy guapa, Serika —le dijo Kôji mientras le besaba en la mejilla.

—Gracias —respondió ella.

Izumi la contempló. Se había cortado el pelo por el inicio del cuello, un look que le favorecía y le hacía ganar en madurez. Seguía siendo la chica simpática y llena de vitalidad de siempre, metida de lleno en el inicio de la veintena.

Por su parte, Yugo estaba tan alto que podía mirar directamente a los ojos de su ídolo.

—¡Cómo has crecido! —bromeó, pasándole un brazo sobre los hombros—. Qué ganas tenía de veros. No sé qué decir, Katsumi…

Éste volvió a restarle importancia al asunto.

—Di que tienes que preparar dos maletas, porque mañana a las ocho salimos para Grecia.

—¿Pero no era un farol para encubrir esto? —pregunto el cantante.

—¡Claro que no! ¡Tiembla arena, vamos a por ti!

Yugo y Kôji intercambiaron una discreta mirada a modo de saludo; todavía quedaban muchas asperezas por limar entre ambos.

—¡Tenéis una casa preciosa! —afirmó la única fémina del grupo.

—Venid, que os la enseño —propuso Takuto—. ¿Habéis visto ya a Titán?

El perro acudió a su llamada corriendo desde su espacioso rincón anexo a la cocina, recibiéndoles con entusiasmo.

—¡Qué grande es! —rió el menor, jugando con el cachorro.

—No se puede negar que sean hermanos —comentó Kôji mientras les miraba, con Shibuya a su lado.

Dado que había mucho que hacer, fue en busca de su abrigo.

—Acompáñame a comprar comida china para cenar.

Y mientras los Izumi disfrutaban del sencillo hecho de volver a estar reunidos, el vocalista salió al exterior protegiéndose la garganta con una pomposa bufanda, a la par que hablaba a su representante.

—He de reconocer que te has lucido.

—Me lo apuntaré a mi cuenta —respondió, feliz por el éxito de su plan.

- 3 -

Tras casi cuatro horas de vuelo, una larga espera por las maletas, trámites burocráticos para que Titán pudiera abandonar la jaula de la bodega del avión y algunos autógrafos firmados, respiraron tranquilos al tomar un taxi de nueve plazas desde el aeropuerto internacional de Atenas rumbo a El Pireo, puerto de la milenaria capital griega.

—Vamos a ver, reparto los pasaportes —dijo Shibuya, el cual no podía evitar hacer de productor ni siquiera en un viaje por placer.

Desde el asiento del copiloto, y tras chapurrear en griego al conductor cual era el destino requerido, fue alzando la documentación para que los correspondientes dueños la guardasen. Una vez distribuida, comentaron los pormenores de aquel desplazamiento que les había hecho recorrer tantos kilómetros a lo largo de la mañana, en especial los recién llegados, puesto que era la primera ocasión en la que salían de Japón.

—Es todo tan distinto… —comentó ella, quitándose el jersey.

Pese a estar a finales de diciembre, una extraña ola de calor invadía tierras helenas, propiciando que la afluencia de turistas fuese notoria.

—Me estoy asando —protestó Kôji, tratando de evitar que el perro se echara sobre él.

—Menos mal que te metí el bañador en el equipaje, si por ti fuera, sólo habríamos traído abrigos… ¡Hey, mirad, el mar! —señaló Takuto por la ventana.

Una exclamación de admiración general brotó de los Izumi. El océano parecía otro desde costas griegas: era de un vivo azul brillante, y miles de pequeños destellos lo convertían en un inmenso espectáculo que invitaba a la evasión.

—Pues esto no ha hecho más que empezar, ya me diréis cuando nos hayamos alejado de la ciudad —afirmó Katsumi, deseoso de ponerse al timón de su viejo compañero de la infancia.

Ya a la entrada del puerto, le indicó al hombre el lugar exacto en el que debía dejarles. Una vez hubieron sacado el arsenal de maletas y pagado la tarifa, los cuatro avanzaron detrás de Shibuya hasta la zona en la que el yate familiar aguardaba, adelantándose éste al grupo para quitar las cerraduras y desplegar la pasarela metálica que conducía al interior.

El barco tenía ya dos décadas, pero estaba en impecables condiciones. Lacrado en blanco y adornado con motivos añiles, su cubierta era amplia y tenía un pequeño trampolín en la zona posterior, para que aquel que lo deseara pudiera nadar en mar abierto. La cabina de control estaba cercada por cristales, y en el interior había espacio para tres camarotes y demás dependencias comunes.

—¡Bienvenidos a Tetis, espero que tengan una buena travesía! — anunció el capitán con orgullo.

—Qué nombre tan raro, ¿no? —preguntó Yugo.

—Así se llamaba la principal divinidad de estos mares. Mi madre era una apasionada de la mitología griega, fue ella la que lo bautizó — agregó sin perder la sonrisa, puesto que no permitiría que nada le aguase la semana de relax, ni siquiera la nostalgia.

Titán se encargó de reconocer cada uno de los recovecos disponibles hasta que le fuera asignado el suyo, mientras que Shibuya comprobó el buen estado de los motores.

—Id colocando vuestras cosas en las habitaciones. Son todas con camas de matrimonio.

Serika y Yugo eligieron la que estaba más cercana a la escalerilla que conectaba el interior con la cubierta. Los camarotes se encontraban separados de la misma por un salón-cocina y un agradable cuarto de baño.

Por su parte, la pareja se decantó por el que estaba contiguo al de los hermanos, justo en el lado izquierdo, dejando por eliminación el de enfrente para Katsumi.

Apenas hubo Takuto depositado su maleta en el suelo, cuando oyó cómo la puerta se cerraba para ser derribado sin piedad contra la cama. Los setenta y seis kilogramos de peso de Kôji, sumados a los suyos propios, rebotaron contra la inestable superficie en la que aterrizaron.

—Un colchón de agua…—le susurró con malicia—. Habrá que estrenarlo.

—¡Lo vas a picar con la hebilla del cinturón!

—Pues me quito el cinto y todo lo que quieras —afirmó, llevándose la mano a las caderas.

Forcejeó para disuadirle de sus evidentes intenciones, acabando los dos envueltos en una pelea donde las cosquillas y los roces con doble sentido hacían de puñetazos.

Kôji logró inmovilizarle bajo su cuerpo, sujetándole de las muñecas. Se clavaron las miradas unos segundos hasta que sus labios se encontraron; le besó, disfrutando de las pequeñas ondulaciones producidas con cada movimiento que daban.

Antes de que pudieran llegar a algo de mayor trascendencia, sintieron que el navío se estaba moviendo, siendo llamados por estrépito desde el exterior.

Decidieron cambiarse de ropa para combatir el calor, acudiendo a la cita en la cubierta minutos después. Se asomaron a la barandilla en donde Serika y Yugo contemplaban el paisaje, aspirando el aroma salado y yodoso de la brisa; poco a poco, El Pireo se fue difuminando en la lejanía.

—¿Adónde vamos, Shibuya? —gritó Kôji para hacerse entender por encima del estruendo de las hélices.

—A Gavdos. Está al sur de Creta, así que haremos noche en Santorini y llegaremos pasado mañana. En una media hora perderemos de vista el continente.

Aprovecharon para terminar de colocarlo todo y acondicionarse. Una vez enfundada en su bikini celeste y un pareo comprado especialmente para aquella ocasión, Serika le llevó un vaso de té helado al navegante.

—Debes tener sed —le dijo, tendiéndoselo.

—Muchas gracias, la verdad es que sí.

Se lo terminó en apenas tres tragos, retomando el timón y los cuadernos en donde estaba establecida la ruta y los grados a tomar.

—¿Quieres aprender? Podrías ser mi almirante —le propuso señalándole los paneles.

—Me encantaría.

Ambos rieron cuando Katsumi le colocó sobre la cabeza la característica gorra blanca y negra que indicaba quién estaba al mando, uniéndose Titán a ellos para olisquear cuantas palancas les rodeaban.

Sin más distracciones que las de alejarse de toda la civilización, pusieron rumbo hacia la que era la isla griega más al sur de todas, prácticamente ante las costas de Libia.

- 4 -

Todos dormían a bordo menos Shibuya, pues se había pasado la noche al timón con tal de poder llegar cuanto antes a la isla, y pasar el mayor tiempo posible allí. Aunque tuvo la compañía de los demás hasta la madrugada, les instó para que fueran a descansar, siendo la última en marcharse precisamente la primera en recibir la luz de la mañana.

Serika subió sin hacer ruido por las escaleras, dedicando unos segundos a observar el lugar en el que finalmente habían anclado. Era una cala natural, y el contraste entre lo gris de la piedra volcánica y los azules de cielo y mar constituían un paisaje mágico. A la izquierda podía divisarse el único pueblo que existía, y a la derecha una vasta sucesión de playas blancas y más calas desiertas. Santorini le había parecido un lugar bellísimo, pero demasiado bullicioso. Tal y como había prometido el responsable de la tripulación, en Gavdos el único sonido de mayor intensidad que las olas chocando contra la piedra era el de los graznidos de las gaviotas.

Se dirigió con una sonrisa hasta la cabina de mandos, en donde el capitán estaba tendido sobre los asientos con Titán.

—Buenos días, Katsumi —le dijo, entregándole una taza de café bien cargado.

—Hola, Seri —respondió, estirándose—. Gracias, necesito cargar pilas.

Tras acariciar a Titán, se sentó junto a él. Le conocía desde hacía muchos años, y siempre le había tenido en gran estima por haberse preocupado tanto por su hermano. Además, paradójicamente, ambos habían conocido el dolor por los sendos y trágicos episodios familiares vividos, haciendo que entre ellos surgiera un espontáneo vínculo de confianza y sinceridad.

—Esta isla es maravillosa, y eso que aún no he visto nada, pero… tiene algo que no sé describir —comentó ella.

—Es mi enclave favorito de todo el mundo que he visto. Si alguna vez necesitas verdadera tranquilidad, no dudes en venir. Aquí el mayor acontecimiento que se puede producir es que el barco semanal de los víveres llegue al puerto.

Ella asintió, apurando su taza.

—Hablando de víveres, ¿no deberíamos ir a comprar?

En esos mismos instantes, mientras conversaban, Takuto se movía con todo el cuidado posible para no generar nuevos movimientos delatores en el colchón de agua, y despertar a aquel que desnudo dormía a su lado.

Consiguió descender de la altísima cama y vestirse sin que Kôji se enterara, algo que tampoco era demasiado difícil. Se puso unos vaqueros y una camiseta deportiva sin mangas, juzgando por la luz que entraba a través de los ojos de buey que nuevamente debía hacer calor, y subió hasta la superficie al oír voces. Encontró a su hermana y a Shibuya riendo, ensimismados el uno con el otro.

—¡Buenos días! —dijo ella, rodándose para que se sentara también— ¿Qué tal has dormido?

—He soñado que iba a la deriva en una balsa, con eso te lo digo todo —bromeó él, haciendo alusión al lecho.

Katsumi se puso en pie.

—Estábamos haciendo planes, sería buena idea ir al pueblo a comprar, no está lejos de aquí, un kilómetro más o menos.

—Genial, y de paso te damos un paseo —comentó, mirando al perro.

—Voy a cambiarme, enseguida vuelvo —se excusó ella.

Los chicos la esperaron en tierra firme, tras haber fijado la pasarela al suelo con varias rocas de considerable tamaño.

Ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente a Serika cuando hizo aparición. Llevaba un vestido blanco con motivos ondulantes turquesa, siendo agitado por la brisa, acentuando su esbelta figura.

Takuto le tendió la mano para ayudarla a bajar, mientras que con la otra agarraba la correa de Titán, el cual estaba desesperado por explorar territorios desconocidos.

Tan dichoso se sentía el futbolista que no pudo percibir cómo el brillo de la mirada de su amigo, producido por la visión de la joven, era idéntico al de la suya… Sólo que en el caso de Katsumi, dicho brillo no se debía a una simple cuestión de amor fraternal.

- 5 -

Kôji se incorporó sobre la oscilante superficie. Tras pasarse un buen rato luchando contra la tentación de regresar a la agradable sensación de las sábanas, decidió que era hora de levantarse, pues era evidente que estaba solo en el camarote.

Se miró al espejo. Tenía la melena completamente desordenada y parte del rostro rojo por haberse quemado bajo el sol, en especial la nariz. Salvo esos pequeños detalles, seguía teniendo la misma cara de siempre.

—Un año más viejo, pero yo te veo igual —le dijo a su reflejo.

Buscó por el suelo sus prendas, acabando por combinar algunas con otras que habían sido correctamente dispuestas en el armario. Tras haber adecentado su cabellera, puso rumbo a la cocina buscando una ración doble de cafeína para combatir el mono, dado que Shibuya le había prohibido terminantemente fumar en el barco.

Para su sorpresa, sólo Yugo estaba presente. Resaltaba a primera vista que él también acababa de despertar.

—Hola —le dijo, sin esperar respuesta a cambio.

El chico emitió tímidamente otro "hola" mientras seguía a lo suyo. Estaba sentado a la mesa, comiendo con algo de desgana lo primero que había encontrado en la todavía vacía despensa.

El cantante se sentó en la silla próxima, observándole de reojo. Se parecía bastante a Takuto, aunque su mirada era más clara y la forma de su rostro algo redonda. Él se percató de la atención que acaparaba, poniéndose nervioso.

Desde los inicios, la relación que mantenía con el novio de su hermano era prácticamente nula. Kôji le hacía sentir incómodo. Sin embargo, ya era demasiado mayor como para sentir celos, a sus dieciocho sabía valorar las cosas que realmente tenían importancia, y quizás era momento de levantar el cerco que había labrado concienzudamente para impedir el paso del artista.

Se puso a pensar en alguna estupidez con la que romper el hielo, incrementándose la sensación de agobio que siempre le invadía cuando Kôji fijaba su penetrante mirada en él. Las manos comenzaron a sudarle, haciendo que el vaso que sujetaba resbalase hacia el suelo.

Antes de que se rompiera, el cantante lo atrapó en el aire con la mano derecha, valiéndose de sus trabajados reflejos, a pocos centímetros para que se desintegrara en diminutos y peligrosos pedazos de cristal.

Yugo se quedó estupefacto por la rapidez con la que había reaccionado.

—¿Cómo has hecho eso? —preguntó.

—Si hubieses practicado Aikido de niño, lo harías instintivamente.

Para asombro de Kôji, el pequeño de los Izumi no sólo siguió hablándole, sino que le pidió algo que nunca creyó que fuese a ocurrir.

—¿Me enseñarías algunos movimientos?

Él bebió lo que le quedaba de la caliente y amarga infusión, dejando la taza en el fregadero.

—Claro. Vamos a la cubierta.

Yugo apretó los puños y le siguió, diciéndose que no sólo lo iba a hacer por su hermano y por garantizar un clima cordial en aquellos días, sino para demostrarse a sí mismo que era capaz de afrontar sus propios temores.

- 6 -

El pueblo costero en donde residía casi toda la población de la isla resultaba pintoresco. Las casas de pequeñas dimensiones, pintadas con cal, formaban laberintos que proporcionaban frescor durante las abundantes horas de sol a lo largo del año. Pese a ser temporada alta, apenas había extranjeros salvo ellos por los alrededores. Era un día señalado para las compras, así que el mercado se encontraba en pleno movimiento, con algo más de doscientas personas anunciando sus productos o adquiriendo los correspondientes.

—¡Podríamos hacerle un pastel! —propuso Serika, señalando las manzanas expuestas en un puesto cercano.

—Vale, pero no de eso. Las odia —respondió Takuto.

Katsumi aprovechó que los dos hermanos se habían asignado la tarea de la compra para llevarse a Titán consigo, y de paso saludar a unos viejos amigos de su padre a los que hacía años que no veía.

Una vez con los últimos ingredientes necesarios en sendas bolsas de papel, ambos se dispusieron a esperarle, recalando la atención de Serika en otra tienda ambulante, en esta ocasión de abalorios. Se acercó para ver el gran surtido que la vendedora ofrecía.

—¿Cuánto cuestan? —preguntó en inglés.

Asintió al considerar el precio un importe racional. Poco después regresó junto a Takuto, mostrándole la adquisición.

—Se los voy a regalar. Son muy de su estilo.

Izumi observó los pendientes que su hermana tenía en la mano. Eran dos pequeñas cruces griegas hechas en plata de ley, con las astas de iguales dimensiones formando un cuadrado imaginario, sin recargamientos.

Él cayó de repente en cierto detalle: con todo el ajetreo del viaje, finalmente no le había comprado nada.

—Sujétame las bolsas un momento, por favor —dijo, para encaminarse al puestillo de joyas artesanales.

La encargada agradeció la afluencia, pensando para sus adentros que aquella mañana había tenido suerte con los turistas. Tras mucho sopesar, dos anillos fueron elegidos. Al igual que las cruces compradas por Serika, eran de plata, sin incrustaciones ni grabados, simplemente una ancha tira de metal pulida a mano. Kôji había vendido las alianzas que antaño portasen para costear los gastos de su rehabilitación, y desde aquel entonces no habían vuelto a llevar.

Esbozó una ligera sonrisa cuando se las metió en el bolsillo. Esperaría a un momento especial para entregársela.

—¿Te ha gustado algo?

—Sí. Ya lo verás —respondió, guiñándole un ojo.

Shibuya no se demoró demasiado, emprendiendo los tres el camino de regreso hacia el barco. Recorrieron a paso lento el sendero de piedras disfrutando de la buena mañana que les amparaba; iban riendo a carcajada limpia cuando Takuto se paró en seco, mirando lo que sucedía en la cubierta del yate.

—¿Qué hacen? ¿Se están peleando? —quiso saber Katsumi, también bastante extrañado.

Allí, Kôji y Yugo intercambiaban una serie de golpes, los que conformaban la coreografía de las posiciones defensivas básicas del arte marcial en cuestión.

—Creo que le está dando clases —respondió el futbolista.

Serika se sintió súbitamente repleta de satisfacción.

—Dejémosles un rato a solas, a ver si congenian de una vez.

La propuesta fue aceptada por unanimidad, escondiéndose entre un montón de rocas cercanas para no perderse detalle del acontecimiento.

Kôji atendía a su improvisado discípulo, tratándole como él siempre quiso que le instruyeran en aquella disciplina: con franqueza y sin obligaciones impuestas.

—Tienes que abrir más el ángulo —le dijo, mientras repetía la posición para que la analizara de cerca.

Se había quitado la camisa, haciendo así posible el que la colocación adecuada de los músculos fuese más fácil de percibir. Mantuvo el equilibrio sobre el pie derecho, inclinando la pelvis hasta dejarla en un plano lo más próximo posible al vertical; desplegó la pierna izquierda hacia arriba, en lo que sería una vigorosa patada de estar dirigida a alguien.

Yugo imitó la posición, ayudándole el cantante fijando con las manos la postura hasta el límite impuesto por su elasticidad.

—Así, mantenla.

Takuto contemplaba la escena, embelesado. Nunca le había visto emplear tácitamente sus conocimientos marciales, y el que estuviera mostrándose tan afable con su hermano pequeño era algo inaudito.

—Ahora trata de bloquearme.

Yugo asintió, adquiriendo posición de defensa con los brazos flexionados ante su torso y rostro. Kôji giró sobre su eje y le lanzó otra patada, haciendo el chico lo pedido, protegiéndose. Esperó para arremeter con su pierna izquierda en el movimiento recién aprendido, logrando acertarle.

—¿Ves? No es tan difícil, cuestión de práctica —comentó Kôji.

Cansados de jugar al escondite con un contrincante imaginario, los restantes viajeros subieron hacia la embarcación.

—La edad no te pesa, ¿eh, vejestorio? —bromeó Shibuya mientras soltaba el enganche de la correa.

—Mira quién habla… —respondió él tras acudir a ayudarles con las bolsas.

Tomó una de las manzanas que finalmente Serika había comprado y se la lanzó a Yugo, el cual la atrapó casi sin darse cuenta. Su mirada se cruzó con la de Kôji, quién le proponía un acuerdo de paz con una sonrisa. El color acudió nuevamente a teñir sus mejillas cuando comprendió que aquel gesto era un mensaje que quedaría entre ambos, como una especie de secreto.

—¿Tú también te has quemado? —le preguntó Serika dándole un codazo a su hermano pequeño, ironizando sobre lo encendido de su rostro.

El chico le sacó la lengua antes de darle el primer mordisco a la fruta.

—¿Os echo una mano? —preguntó.

Ella cerró los ojos e inspiró profundamente aquel olor tan relajante de la brisa marina. Tenía la sensación de que sería un gran día. En todos los sentidos.

- 7 -

Las horas pasaron, y mientras Takuto y Serika se encargaban de cocinar, los demás se relajaban en la parte posterior del navío. Kôji llevaba un buen rato nadando por las inmediaciones aprovechando que la marea estaba alta, a la par que Katsumi ejercía su función esperando la señal.

—Pregúntale a tu hermana si les queda mucho, no sé qué más excusas inventarme para que no salga —le susurró a Yugo.

Mientras éste ponía rumbo al interior, Kôji finalmente subió por las escalerillas para secarse con su toalla.

—Hace un tiempo increíble, nunca había pasado tanto calor aquí en estas fechas —comentó Shibuya.

—Seremos la envidia de Inglaterra con este tono langosta —respondió él, mirándose los antebrazos.

Ni los protectores dérmicos de mayor factor del mercado iban a conseguir evitar que acusara los efectos de tantas horas bajo el sol.

El manager continuó distrayéndole hasta que unas manos morenas le taparon la cara. Obviamente, Kôji reconoció al instante a quién pertenecían.

—Si no veo nada, me la voy a pegar —expuso.

—Venga, levántate. ¡Y no hagas trampas! —le dijo Izumi alegremente, haciéndole caminar a ciegas hasta el extremo opuesto de la cubierta, guiándole para que no tropezara por los escalones que conducían al piso inferior.

Para cuando al fin le quitó la venda táctil, Kôji pudo ver la fiesta que le habían montado. La mesa estaba repleta de platos surgidos de las habilidades culinarias de ambos hermanos, además de estar bien provista de botellas de vino cretense.

—¡A la mesa, que se estropea! —proclamó la cocinera.

Todos obedecieron sin rechistar, disfrutando Takuto de la expresión que el cantante había adoptado. No había dicho nada, pero podía leer en sus gestos que le había calado hondo. Con algo de torpeza descorchó la primera botella, tal y como le había enseñado a hacer.

—Brindemos para que el año que viene todo vaya sobre ruedas —propuso.

—Sí, que se agoten las entradas para la gira —añadió Katsumi, elevando su copa.

—Que el Chelsea sea campeón de liga y de Europa — correspondió Yugo.

—Y que podamos seguir tan unidos como ahora —concluyó Serika.

La comida fue arrasada y acompañada por anécdotas, recuerdos y sobre todo muchas risas. La tarde cayó sin que lo percibieran, y después de haber dado cuenta al pastel se formó un descanso en el que los cinco se recostaron sobre sus sillas, sin poder moverse debido al copioso almuerzo.

—Felicidades. Espero que te gusten —le dijo ella, tendiéndole el pequeño paquete envuelto en papel de seda.

Kôji lo tomó, abriéndolo con cuidado y mirando los pendientes. Los sacó del soporte para ponérselos, apartándose el pelo para lucirlos. El grupo entero opinó que la elección había sido acertada, pues le sentaban muy bien.

Tras eso se tomó unos segundos, tras los cuales rompió su silencio.

—Gracias… ha sido el mejor cumpleaños que he tenido —murmuró.

Durante aquellas horas había recordado fugazmente los pasados. Antes de conocer a Shibuya e Izumi, no lo celebraba; entrenaba en el dôjo como si fuese un día normal y corriente. Cuando comenzó a escapar del control familiar, solía acabar la Nochebuena con más alcohol en el organismo del deseado, tirado en cualquier local de dudosa reputación. Y desde que estaba con Takuto, no había podido tener un veinticuatro de diciembre en paz, puesto que sus hermanastros se habían encargado de amargarle la fecha, consiguiéndolo en cada ocasión a golpe de secuestros, extorsiones y desgracia.

La voz del capitán del barco le sacó de sus cavilaciones.

—¡Pero si la juerga no ha hecho más que empezar! —exclamó Shibuya, dándole un manotazo en el hombro.

—¿No tienes juegos de mesa, Katsumi? – preguntaron.

—Debe haber alguno por aquí —afirmó, abriendo los cajones de las alacenas superiores.

Y mientras los demás recorrían las habitaciones buscando, Takuto no dejaba de mirarle a los ojos, diciéndole con ese particular lenguaje que esta vez nadie podría teñir de rojo aquel día al que restaban todavía muchas horas para acabar.

- 8 -

Serika y Shibuya conversaban tranquilamente en las hamacas de la cubierta observando las estrellas junto a Yugo, el cual seguía jugando con un incombustible Titán.

—Nos vamos a dar una vuelta.

La chica se volvió al escuchar las palabras de Takuto, sonriendo ampliamente al encontrarse a Kôji y a su hermano, arreglados para la ocasión.

El primero iba con un liviano traje de lino en color hueso y el cabello suelto. Sus gafas de pasta fina y los pendientes de plata eran los únicos adornos que portaba, dándole un aspecto casual y favorecedor.

En cuanto al delantero, había elegido sus habituales vaqueros desgastados y una camiseta negra ceñida de tiros anchos, llevando el pelo todavía húmedo y más largo de lo habitual.

—Pasadlo bien, nos veremos mañana si no coincidimos —se despidió Katsumi.

Ellos descendieron por la rampa, perdiéndose en la penumbra de la noche. La chica dejó de seguirles con la mirada para volver a centrarse en Shibuya; parecía emocionada.

—Me encanta verles así. Después de lo ocurrido creí que les resultaría imposible seguir adelante —suspiró.

—Los dos son fuertes, han luchado mucho por llegar hasta aquí.

Serika sonrió, cubriéndose los hombros con el pareo.

—No lo hubieran conseguido sin ti, Katsumi. Nunca podré agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mi hermano. Él siempre ha sufrido en silencio, sin dejar que nadie le ayudase, cargando con el peso de los demás sin preocuparse de sí mismo… Ahora que sé que es feliz, supongo que yo también podré llegar a serlo.

Shibuya le escuchaba, como si su voz fuese un oasis en medio de la nada, vital para la supervivencia.

—¿No lo eres ahora?

Se colocó el pelo detrás de las orejas, un tic que repetía cuando tenía que hablar de sí misma. Apoyó ligeramente el peso del cuerpo sobre las rodillas mientras miraba hacia el infinito, soñando despierta.

Al percibir la manera en que él la estaba mirando, Yugo supo que sobraba en aquel barco. Con discreción le ató la correa al perro y se incorporó.

—Iré a pasear a Titán.

Ellos asintieron sin darle mayor relevancia, regresando inmediatamente a la conversación mientras perro y humano se alejaban en la misma dirección tomada por los desertores.

—¿Y bien? —quiso saber, acomodándose en el respaldo de su hamaca.

—Supongo que sí. Terminé los estudios, a mis padres les va estupendamente, a mis hermanos también, tengo un buen trabajo… no puedo quejarme.

—¿Qué planes tienes para el futuro?

—Estoy ahorrando para independizarme y montar mi librería —afirmó de forma segura—. Quiero ser mi propia jefa y tomar el control de mi vida, sin nadie que me diga cómo vivirla. En ese aspecto siempre te he admirado, eres una persona muy independiente.

Katsumi se llevó la mano a la nuca, desmintiéndolo con afabilidad.

—No te creas… Tuve que acostumbrarme, mi padre es un hombre ocupado, así que cuando mi hermana murió decidí que era mejor aprender a organizarme por mi cuenta. El dinero siempre ayuda, pero en el fondo no soporto estar solo, siempre procuro contar con gente a mi alrededor.

—Aunque gente no siempre es sinónimo de personas…

Katsumi se obligó a apartar la mirada de sus ojos pardos, coronados de tupidas pestañas. Hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía una conexión tan estrecha con otro ser. El corazón de Shibuya escalaba en una progresión de palpitaciones, a medida que Serika dejaba de ser la chiquilla desinhibida de antaño para transformarse en la mujer amable, decidida, cariñosa y atractiva que tenía enfrente.

La última frase que había lanzado al aire suponía una observación que él mismo se había planteado en algunas ocasiones.

—Es cierto… la gente llega un día, te rodea, comparte los buenos momentos contigo, pero de la misma forma en la que surgen, desaparecen. Sólo unas pocas personas se quedan pase lo que pase, y siguen a tu lado con los años.

—Y son esas personas las que de verdad merecen la pena —sentenció ella.

La que fuese su mejor amiga le había comentado mucho tiempo atrás que el tal Shibuya le parecía un ligón empedernido, pero ella sabía que esa era la impresión que Katsumi quería dar externamente. Sólo los más allegados le conocían tal y como era, un chaval alegre y responsable, dotado de una gran sensibilidad, siempre dispuesto a remover lo que hiciera falta con tal de prestar su ayuda a aquel que era digno de recibirla.

Desde que hablasen por teléfono para planear el viaje y él fuese a recogerlos al aeropuerto, había surgido entre ellos la enigmática electricidad a la que tantos poetas habían dedicado odas. Tras tres días de convivencia y muchas horas compartidas en el pasado, ambos sentían que la mera amistad que ostentaban se les quedaba corta. La charla bajo los astros iba a continuar, mas no en forma de un mero intercambio de puntos de vista.

Siguieron mirándose a medida que sus rostros se acercaban, movidos por una fuerza gravitatoria a la que no se podía hacer frente. Los párpados se cerraron al ritmo de sus labios, los cuales se fundieron primero con suavidad, entreabriéndose luego para permitir que fuesen adoptando por turnos el papel de explorador y explorado, indagando en la húmeda sutileza del beso que nunca se había pasado por sus mentes.

Katsumi la rodeó con los brazos cuando ella se pegó a su cuerpo. Se olvidó de todos y de todo, invadiéndole una repentina angustia al comprender que jamás había sentido algo tan fuerte por alguien.

Serika se percató del instante de dubitación, sosteniendo su ovalo facial entre las manos. Ella también estaba flotando en un lago de inesperada emotividad.

—Vamos a tu camarote —le susurró al oído.

Él asintió, y juntos bajaron hasta la dependencia en la que se había instalado. Cerró la puerta, volviendo a caer bajo el dictado de más besos que querían salir a la superficie, para calar tan hondo que pasaran a formar parte del otro.

Acabaron tendidos sobre la cama de agua, buscando el calor instintivo de la piel carente de tejidos que la enjaulasen. Con el rostro encendido al saberse sobre sus sensuales formas, Shibuya tuvo que parar al invadirle el miedo escénico.

Había pasado bastante desde que tuviera su primera experiencia sexual, habiendo estado con un número nada despreciable de mujeres, mas aquello era especial. No quería precipitar las cosas, si por dejarse llevar iban a estropear algo que no deseaba que quedase en una simple noche.

—Serika, ¿tú eres…? —preguntó, aún más sonrojado por la vergüenza.

La risa de ella sonó maravillosamente traviesa, procediendo a calmarle.

—No, tranquilo. Me desvirgué con mi ex-novio.

Volvió a tomar su cara entre las manos atrayéndole hasta los labios, diciéndole con sutileza que deseaba continuar hasta que la pasión dijera "basta".

Para ninguno de los dos era la _primera vez_ y, sin embargo, pudieron volver a experimentar la incomparable alquimia de sensaciones que acompañan a la incursión en el milenario privilegio de amar.

- 9 -

El rugido del océano se propagaba por todas partes gracias a las caprichosas formas que la erosión había creado en la piedra. Las playas de arena blanca estaban desiertas, resultando delicioso el tacto frío del suelo.

Kôji y Takuto caminaban cogidos de la mano por la orilla, llevando en las libres las sandalias esclavas con las que habían dejado el barco muy atrás hacía al menos una hora. Pequeñas oleadas de espuma mojaban sus pies mientras hablaban de todos los acontecimientos del día.

—Me lo estoy pasando genial —comentó el vocalista.

—Y yo. Lástima que vaya a acabarse pronto. A partir de ahora entre mis competiciones y vuestro tour, apenas nos vamos a ver —respondió.

Kôji se jactó con orgullo.

—Eso ni lo sueñes. Le he asegurado a Shibuya un cuatro por ciento de mis beneficios si consigue que nuestros conciertos en Europa coincidan con tus partidos de Champions, y los de América con tus vacaciones de verano.

Izumi agitó la cabeza, divertido.

—No sé por qué no me sorprende que le hayas pedido eso.

—Es fácil: no queremos saturarnos con la gira, sólo tocar en las principales ciudades, aquellas en las que tú jugarás.

—¿Y cómo estás tan seguro de que llegaremos hasta la final?

—No lo he dudado en ningún momento.

Finalmente llegaron a una nueva playa de forma semicircular, aderezada por grupos de piedra dispuestas sobre la arena, como si el dios Zeus las hubiera lanzado desde el Olimpo para quedar repartidas a su antojo. Takuto se detuvo, observando el negro horizonte.

—Como no estaba demasiado seguro sobre qué comprarte, voy a darte tu regalo ahora.

Kôji aguardó, sin perder la tenue sonrisa.

—¿Qué es? —quiso saber, intrigado.

—Te concedo tres deseos. Pide lo que quieras, y lo cumpliré.

Él se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior, mirando a su alrededor y encontrando la respuesta justo ante sí.

—Ya tengo mi primer deseo.

Le pasó el brazo artificial por la cintura, apartándole el flequillo con la otra.

—Metámonos en el mar.

Tal y como había prometido, Takuto accedió, indicándole que fueran hasta una enorme roca próxima elevada del terreno. Fueron despojándose de sus ropas, siendo éstas amontonadas sin orden intencionadamente por el futbolista, el cual le quitó las gafas con cuidado.

—Ve entrando tú, enseguida estoy contigo.

Kôji así hizo, dejando que los resquicios oceánicos que acudían a morir en la costa pujaran por acariciar su espigado cuerpo de tritón. Izumi aprovechó la excusa de doblar las prendas para sacar disimuladamente los anillos del bolsillo de su pantalón. Avanzó con pasos sosegados, cerrando los ojos al sentir el abrazo del Egeo.

Siguió introduciéndose hasta quedar junto a él, con las aguas bordeándoles el inicio de las clavículas. La corriente era inapreciable, permitiéndoles permanecer en pie sin más preocupación que la de cubrirse, paladeando el gusto salado impreso en sus pieles.

—Mi segundo deseo es que me enseñes de una vez lo que estás escondiendo.

Takuto sonrió; era difícil mantener el puño cerrado sin delatarse. Sacó la mano sospechosa del agua, y poco a poco fue abriéndola, destacando el destello plateado de las alianzas.

Kôji sintió que no podía albergar más felicidad cuando Izumi le tomó nuevamente de la mano, y procedió a colocar en su dedo la correspondiente sortija.

El autor del regalo quería que la llevase en su propio cuerpo, no en la prótesis. Le traía sin cuidado que portar un anillo en el anular derecho tuviera el significado universal de estar ligado a alguien, y los rumores que generaría. Lo único que le importaba era lo que entrañara para los dos.

Asimismo le entregó su alianza, extendiendo el dedo para que se la pusiera.

Él la deslizó hasta que estuvo perfectamente encajada, entrelazando las manos de ambos ya vestidas con el símbolo, y besando con devoción la ajena. Su pecho ardía por él, su sangre bullía por él, todo su ser le pertenecía.

Haciendo esfuerzos por no echarse a llorar, Kôji le dijo que iba a formular su tercera y última petición.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —quiso saber Takuto con un hilo de voz.

—No podría desear otra cosa… —proclamó, desviviéndose en la declaración.

Las aguas enmudecieron, y el universo entero dejó de girar para que ellos pudieran recordar aquella noche lo que les restara de vida.

—Hazme el amor —susurró—. Házmelo como aquella noche de hace un año, cuando salí de prisión e iniciamos esta aventura. Quiero sentirte, quiero que seas mío, y ser sólo tuyo.

Izumi observó cómo su boca perfecta se fruncía a medida que de ella nacía la orden. Le aferró contra sí, percibiendo cada centímetro que le conformaba, y el ardor conjunto en medio del frío donde se entregaban al juego de los amantes.

Le besó, instándole a que no se soltara a medida que retornaban a la orilla, saliendo del mar griego para tenderse sobre Kôji en la superficie de la arena.

Se entregó sin reservas a él, dando cuanto podía ofrecerle. Volcándose en su envoltorio físico, arrancándole cuantos suspiros pudo encontrar entre los latidos de su corazón, sin permitir que el característico rubor que acudía a su rostro cada vez que él emprendía en el diálogo del sexo le supusiera traba alguna.

No levantó de sus impactantes ojos los suyos mientras le recorría entero, primero con las yemas de sus dedos, luego con la voluptuosidad de sus labios, sin dejar espacio alguno que reconocer. El torso ahora enrojecido de su otra mitad se convulsionaba a medida que el placer crecía. Izumi atendía a su dureza con un último objetivo, conseguir aquello que le facilitase la intromisión.

Vertió el líquido blanquecino una vez lo tuvo en la boca, ayudándose del mismo para prepararle. Kôji elevaba el mentón hacia el firmamento mientras no cesaba de acariciar sus oscuros cabellos, ansiándole, implorando por tenerle en su interior.

Su ángel de bronce le hizo separar ligeramente las piernas para establecerse entre ellas, pactando la más sencilla de las posturas. Le penetró sin prisas, con movimientos seguros pero lentos, siguiendo el ritmo de las olas que se sumaban al acto y les refrescaban, haciéndose un único ser con él. Y es que Takuto era en el amor, al igual que en el resto de sus facetas, como el mar: inmenso, infinito, fuente de vida y de tempestad, imprevisible, capaz de devastar con su poder, pero también de procurar serenidad en forma de oleajes de pureza.

Dicho océano se sintió celoso por no ser el único espectador de aquel sello. Oculto tras otro grupo de rocas no demasiado lejano, Yugo, fascinado y contrariado a partes iguales, no podía quitarle la mirada de encima a su hermano, presenciando sin que le vieran cómo éste yacía sobre Kôji, escenificando un ritual inventado milenios atrás en aquellas tierras.

Titán le lamió la cara, consiguiendo sacarle de su ensimismamiento. Con un nudo estrangulándole la garganta y cayendo presa de las dudas, le tapó el morro al animal, deseando que no emitiera sonido alguno que les delatase.

Y mientras emprendía a marchas forzadas el regreso al navío sintiéndose culpable por lo que había hecho, Takuto temblaba al alcanzar las cimas del éxtasis aferrado a su cuerpo.

Kôji le abrazó con fuerza, enterrando el rostro en su hombro y las uñas en su espalda. Había implorado en muchas ocasiones que el Apocalipsis se cerniera sobre ellos para poder morir a su lado, y tenerle consigo toda la eternidad. Sin embargo, nunca lo había hecho con tanta intensidad como en ese momento.

Sus lágrimas resbalaron saladas, pasando a formar parte del mar… pasando a formar parte de él.

- 10 -

La luz del sol anunció la llegada oficial de la Navidad a territorios ortodoxos, entrando sin piedad por los cristales de las ventanas esféricas. Dado que no podía seguir durmiendo con tanta claridad, Kôji bostezó y se levantó de la cama, tras apenas haber estado en la misma un par de horas.

Abrió varios cajones, miró en el armario y hasta en las maletas, peno no dio con lo que le urgía.

—¿Qué buscas? —preguntó Takuto desde el colchón, con la necesidad de recuperar algo de sueño.

—¿No has traído espuma de afeitar? —respondió él, rascándose la barbilla.

—Pensé que la habías cogido tú.

El cantante suspiró, encontrando sus pantalones en el suelo. Era obvio que no lo había hecho.

—Voy a ver si Shibuya tiene.

Antes de salir del camarote, le dio el primer beso del día, tapándole con la sábana a continuación. Cerró la puerta, y tras recorrer de una zancada la distancia que separaba su habitación de la de enfrente, entró a esta última sin ningún protocolo. Estaba demasiado acostumbrado a campar a sus anchas en los territorios del manager como para tener dicha precaución.

—Oye, ¿tienes espuma de af…?

Se quedó pálido, como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

Lamentablemente, no había tenido una experiencia sobrenatural, sino una demasiado realista. En la cama que tenía ante sus narices, Serika y Katsumi se encontraban en _actitud cariñosa_ y sin nada que les cubriera, sobresaltándose y procediendo ella a taparse los pechos.

Aunque no llevaba las lentes puestas, le bastó con lo que su vista pudo registrar. El vocalista no dijo nada, abandonando la dependencia empapado en sudor frío, con la misma rapidez con la que había entrado.

Su representante consiguió vestirse a la velocidad de la luz, dando con él en un rincón apartado de la cubierta.

—Espera, no saques conclusiones erróneas.

Kôji se llevó las manos a la cabeza, gritándole.

—¿Es que se te ha ido la olla? ¿Cómo has podido? ¿No sabes que para Takuto su hermana es sagrada?

Se apoyó en la barandilla, alucinando en colores.

—Te va a descuartizar… —dijo como un autómata, sin acabar de digerirlo.

Katsumi se armó de valor, hablándole en tono confidente y sincero. Más que nunca, necesitaba compartirlo con él.

—La he encontrado.

—¿A quién has encontrado? ¿A la estupidez? —volvió a inquirir de malos modos.

—A la persona a la que estoy destinado,el alma gemela de la que me hablaste cuando me ingresaron en el hospital.

Shibuya se sentía relajado y completo. Se acercó más a su amigo, mirándole a los ojos.

—La he tenido delante todos estos años, y no me había dado cuenta.

Tuvo que diluir el repentino enfado al ver aquella llama brotar de sus pupilas. Podía reconocer ese fuego, porque él mismo lo tenía.

—La quiero, Kôji. La quiero de verdad.

Él se colocó los largos cabellos, resoplando mientras ponía en orden su cabeza.

—Supongo que quieres que os respalde con mi silencio hasta que podáis decírselo.

—Sí. Has dado justo en el clavo —respondió.

Serika se unió a la reunión clandestina. Al quedar junto a Katsumi buscó su mano, asiéndola.

—Tal vez era mejor que lo supieras antes —le dijo a su antiguo ídolo.

Novato en el papel de carabina, a Kôji no le quedó otro remedio que darles su bendición.

—Al menos tened un poco más de tacto, o se llevará un disgusto.

La chica bajó ligeramente la mirada por lo embarazoso de la situación en la que le había visto. Respiró profundamente, formulándole una última pregunta.

—¿Te parece mal?

Kôji respondió en el acto. Aunque le impactase por conocerles a ambos desde hacía mucho, nunca dudaría en repetir lo mismo cuantas veces hiciera falta.

—Al amor no se le puede poner barreras.

Tras ello, se dispuso a regresar entre los brazos de Izumi, allí donde no volvería a llevarse más sorpresas de infarto.

—¡Por cierto! Sí que tengo espuma, en el cuarto de baño —comentó Katsumi, haciendo uso de su mítico sentido del oportunismo.

El cantante hizo un gesto con la mano, dando a entender que ya le daba igual la barba de tres días, y que no pensaba volver a salir al exterior hasta que el huracán hubiese amainado.

La nueva pareja pudo sonreír algo más tranquila, aunque el peor de los trámites estaba aún por llegar.

- 11 -

Takuto buscaba a su hermano por todas partes para decirle que la comida ya estaba lista. No le había distinguido por los alrededores, pero al vislumbrar unas huellas en la playa contigua las siguió hasta dar con él en una cala. Estaba lanzando pequeños trozos de roca al océano, con el semblante demasiado largo.

—Al fin te encuentro. Vamos, que el almuerzo está preparado.

—No tengo hambre —respondió sin mirarle.

Supo que algo le ocurría. Izumi adoraba a sus hermanos, pero siempre había tenido una relación especial con Yugo, al ser éste prácticamente un bebé cuando sus padres murieron. Le conocía a la perfección, y no se marcharía de allí hasta no haber encontrado una respuesta a esa expresión atormentada.

—Ven aquí —le dijo, sentándose en el suelo con las piernas colgando en el vacío.

El chico no le hizo caso primeramente, pero acabo por ceder. Si no lo hablaba con alguien estallaría, y Takuto era el único en quien sabía que podía confiar. Apreciaba al señor Huriochi, pero si tenía que señalar a alguien que realmente fuera como un padre para él, ahí estaba la figura del delantero del Chelsea.

—¿Qué te pasa? Estás muy raro.

Tomó otra piedra, lanzándola lejos y consiguiendo que ésta se hundiese tras dejar un cerco de espuma blanca.

—¿Tú cuándo supiste que querías a Kôji?

Al mayor le sorprendió un poco la cuestión, pero respondió con naturalidad.

—Al principio yo pensaba que estaba loco, que no era normal que estuviera empeñado en tener algo conmigo cuando los dos éramos hombres. Pero acabé por darme cuenta de que lo que decía era verdad.

Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa por lo vivido la madrugada anterior.

—No sé en qué momento concreto ocurrió, pero al final supe que no podría estar con otra persona que no fuera él.

Yugo se esforzaba por combatir las punzadas que le recorrían el pecho. La presión que se había auto impuesto le asfixiaba, sin poder compartirla con nadie.

—Anoche os vi en la playa —musitó.

Takuto intuyó que la conversación iba a tornarse algo más seria de lo que había creído.

—¿Te molesta que me acueste con él? —quiso saber.

Su hermano se apresuró a negar con la cabeza. Por primera vez en la charla le miró a los ojos. Tenía la mirada vidriada y el rostro encendido.

—No, no es eso, es que yo…

El futbolista atendía, comprensivo, deseando poder ayudarle en lo que estuviera en su mano. Cuando al fin Yugo se confesó, se sintió orgulloso de él por haber tenido el valor de decírselo.

—Creo que me gusta un compañero de mi equipo.

—¿Y no se lo has dicho todavía?

Los ojos rasgados del chico se abrieron como platos.

—¡Claro que no! ¿Y si me acaba odiando? Si me dejase de hablar no lo soportaría.

Takuto cogió una piedra del suelo como le había visto hacer antes, lanzándola tan lejos que no pudieron apreciar cómo desaparecía en las entrañas azules.

—El no ya lo tienes desde un principio, ahora tienes que luchar por conseguir un sí. Además, si él no puede ver que lo que sientes es auténtico, no vale la pena.

Tuvo la sensación de haber envejecido varios años de golpe al estar dándole a su hermano un consejo tan personal.

—No dejes que nadie te juzgue por lo que diga tu corazón. Yo traté de negarme lo que sentía durante demasiado tiempo, y lo pasé mal. Que les den a los demás, ¿quién tiene derecho a decidir por ti a quién debes querer, y a quién no? La vida sería demasiado injusta si nos tuviésemos que regir por imposiciones de ese tipo.

En lo que respectaba a Yugo, éste pudo sustraer parte del peso que había arrastrado a lo largo del pasado curso, y lo que llevaba del presente.

—Siento haberte preocupado.

—Anda, no digas tonterías —le dijo con una sonrisa, mientras le tendía la mano para ayudarle a levantarse—. Prométeme que a partir de ahora me contarás cualquier problema que tengas, no es bueno guardárselo.

—Vale —respondió.

Takuto emprendió a su lado el camino de vuelta hacia el yate, sin saber que esa no sería la última sorpresa familiar que iba a llevarse en tan corto espacio de tiempo.

- 12 -

Como si lo hubieran confabulado por medio del lenguaje de signos, Kôji y Yugo se escaquearon a la hora de fregar y colocar los platos, dejando a los tres restantes al cargo por motivos obvios. A esas alturas del día, Takuto era el único que no se había percatado de la nueva historia de amor nacida en la remota isla.

—Pásame el paño, por favor —le pidió a Shibuya.

Éste se lo acercó, para después mirarla a ella discretamente mientras guardaba las cacerolas. Ambos se dijeron que no podían seguir retrasándolo.

—Taku… Serika y yo queríamos decirte algo.

—Claro, adelante.

Su hermana fue la encargada de hacérselo saber.

—Nos hemos enamorado.

Totalmente en shock por la revelación, Izumi depositó sobre la encimera de mármol lo que estaba manejando, dándose la vuelta para encararles.

—¿Estáis… juntos?

Ambos afirmaron con la cabeza.

—Ha sido muy repentino, pero estamos completamente seguros — siguió ella, viendo en el rostro del delantero la típica expresión paternal que éste adoptaba cuando le había presentado a los pocos chicos con los que había salido.

—Sólo queríamos saber si estabas de acuerdo —agregó Katsumi, cortado.

Desde las escaleras centrales, los dos miembros del grupo que no estaban presentes agudizaban el oído para no perderse detalle del culebrón.

—Mentiría si dijera que no me he quedado de piedra, pero… ¿cómo no voy a estar de acuerdo? —expuso— ¡Parece mentira que penséis algo así de mí! Te conozco desde hace un montón, Shibuya, prefiero que seas tú el que está con ella en lugar de un cualquiera.

Serika se abalanzó sobre él, estrujándole.

—¡Estaba segura de que te alegrarías! —exclamó—. ¿Pero cómo es eso de un cualquiera? ¡Ya soy mayorcita para elegir por mí misma!

—Bueno, bueno, que no se rompa la armonía… —pidió el representante, con una gota de sudor recorriéndole la sien— Es que Kôji creía que me ibas a matar.

—Ah, ¿qué Kôji lo sabe ya?

Éste se asomó por las escaleras cabeza abajo, como si fuera un murciélago con el cabello desparramado.

—Eres un capullo, teníamos un acuerdo de silencio —dijo, amenazando a Katsumi.

Ya que no había nada más que ocultar, Yugo entró en acción, volviendo a sacar las copas.

—Deberíamos brindar otra vez, y celebrarlo disfrutando de esta última noche que nos queda antes de volver al mundo real —afirmó.

—Sí, tienes razón… —suspiró Izumi—. Pues nada, espero que os vaya bien, pero hay algo que no me cuadra. ¿Cómo lo vais a hacer, viviendo cada uno en un extremo opuesto del planeta?

Los recién estrenados novios se sonrieron.

—No voy a regresar a Tokio, me quedo en Londres —dijo ella.

—Yo necesito un ayudante para organizar la gira, y como Seri conoce tan bien los entresijos del espectáculo, será perfecta. Cuando hayamos acabado nos iremos a Nueva York para poder terminar mis estudios, y que ella monte su negocio —añadió con entusiasmo.

—Bienvenida al equipo de Angelous, señorita productora —expuso Kôji con elegancia mientras le tendía una copa de champagne.

Takuto terminó de asimilarlo con humor. Lo cierto es que hacían muy buena pareja, tenían una personalidad bastante similar y muchos puntos comunes de referencia en el pasado.

—¿Quieres quedarte en Inglaterra tú , y terminar el bachillerato allí? —le preguntó a Yugo.

Él se bebió su copa, guiñándole un ojo.

—No. Tengo asuntos pendientes que cerrar en Japón.

Aún faltaban varios días para que llegara el año nuevo y, sin embargo, uno de los mensajes de prosperidad pedidos la jornada anterior ya se había cumplido. Efectivamente, iban a entrar en los siguientes doce meses más unidos que nunca.

- 13 -

Retomar el curso en un instituto nipón no resultaba sencillo. La educación secundaria era mucho más dura en los países asiáticos que en los occidentales, y normalmente aquel que la terminaba con buenas notas tenía garantizado el hacerse con un título universitario si se esforzaba mínimamente.

Estaba lloviendo como de costumbre, mas no era impedimento para que el equipo de baloncesto disputara su partido de entrenamiento semanal. Aquella tarde le tocaba a él limpiar el sudor de la cancha y recoger los balones, así que los demás jugadores se habían marchado.

Yugo entró en los vestuarios para darse una ducha y marcharse a casa. Para su sorpresa, no estaba solo en el pasillo formado por los bancos de madera donde se cambiaban de ropa. Akira, su mejor amigo, llevaba un buen rato esperándole.

Recordó las palabras de su hermano, y la energía que de él brotaba por el simple hecho de amar y ser amado sin nada que se lo impidiese.

Decidido, caminó hasta acabar enfrente de él, apresándolo contra las taquillas. Se miraron intensamente, cortando el sonido de sus respiraciones el silencio inquietante que reinaba por las instalaciones deportivas.

Cuando hubo unido los labios a los suyos, y el otro pívot le correspondió sin permitir que el beso se rompiera, supo que ya había dejado atrás una etapa, y que podía iniciar sin miedo otra nueva.

Una en la que pudiera mostrarse tal y como era. Una en la que no sintiera temor por expresar sus sentimientos, pues su espíritu se llenaría poco a poco de fuerza para volar todo lo lejos que siempre había anhelado.

- 14 -

Había transcurrido una semana desde el final de las vacaciones de invierno para la totalidad de la plantilla del Chelsea. El siguiente partido sería contra otro equipo de la primera división que pujaba por alzarse con la liga, y el plantel se encontraba en plenas facultades.

Izumi dejó su bolsa de deporte en el espacio que le correspondía, saludando a sus compañeros. Se cambió los zapatos por sus botas naranjas y negras, siendo el último en salir hacia el campo. En la puerta, Mayers aguardaba.

—Buenos días, entrenador —le dijo, dispuesto a iniciar el trote de calentamiento.

—Me temo que hoy no vas a poder unirte a los demás — respondió fríamente éste.

El delantero le miró, extrañado.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?

—Dímelo tú mismo —contestó, tendiéndole un documento.

Lo cogió, desplegándolo para poder leer.

—Explícame por qué me has traicionado así después de toda la confianza que he depositado en ti.

A Takuto se le vino el mundo encima cuando comprobó que aquel certificado contenía los resultados del control antidopping realizado días atrás.

Su moral no se desplomó por ser acusado de haber dado positivo, puesto que estaba completamente seguro de su inocencia, sino por el nombre que figuraba como responsable del laboratorio clínico adjunto.


	21. Capítulo 20: Ojo por ojo

**- ****Capítulo 20: Ojo por ojo -**

Greg se paseaba de un lado al otro del vestuario con los brazos cruzados. A su derecha, Takuto permanecía inmóvil sentado en el banco, con la mirada clavada en los amplios azulejos del suelo. Estaba muy dolido, pero sobre todo inmensamente enfadado.

—¿Estás completamente seguro de tu inocencia? —le preguntó el escocés.

Éste se había convertido no sólo en su complemento ideal en el campo de juego, sino en su íntimo dentro de la plantilla, motivado especialmente por el que compartiesen habitación cuando el equipo se trasladaba fuera de casa.

Izumi se puso en pie, mirándole con crudeza a la cara.

—Prefiero volver a estar atado a una silla de ruedas antes que manchar el nombre de este deporte.

El otro delantero pudo ver cómo su respiración se agitaba y sus ojos lanzaban chispas a cada segundo que transcurría. Daba igual lo que aquellos labios expresaran, McKenzie supo que dichos ojos no mentían.

—Yo nunca me doparía. Va en contra de mis principios, y tú lo sabes.

—Confío en ti, Taku, pero es tu palabra contra lo que dice ese papel y el médico del club.

Suspiró con abatimiento.

—Es un asunto grave, chico. Podrían caerte cuatro meses de sanción, no podrías ni disputar los entrenamientos, y eso en el club significa firmar tu sentencia de muerte. Sería imposible que vuelvas a recobrar la posición que ostentas ahora.

El japonés trató de tranquilizarse, bajando el tono de la voz con expresión entre triste y cansada.

—Tengo motivos para creer que me la están jugando desde dentro.

—¿Por qué? —quiso saber, poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro para consolarle.

Antes de continuar, Izumi se aseguro de la ausencia de más personas por los alrededores.

—Conozco al Doctor Hina, estuve bajo su cuidado durante unos meses en los Estados Unidos cuando no podía andar. Me trató estupendamente, pero… Kôji me contó hace tiempo que él le afirmó que yo había muerto cuando intenté suicidarme.

Takuto bajó la mirada unos instantes ante el gesto incrédulo de su amigo.

—Es una larga historia, ya te la contaré. Son demasiadas casualidades, y a estas alturas de mi vida, te puedo asegurar que ya no creo en el azar.

Greg apretó los puños, indignado.

—Quédate aquí y llama a tu representante. Voy a hablar con Adam.

—No quiero que te metas en problemas por mí, ya lo solucionaré de alguna forma.

Él fue tajante, regalándole una sonrisa poco antes de desaparecer por la puerta exterior.

—Aquel que atenta contra un compañero, atenta contra mí. Llámame iluso, pero sigo creyendo en la justicia.

Ya una vez a solas, Izumi buscó el móvil entre sus pertenencias. En menos de cuarenta y ocho horas se disputaba el siguiente encuentro de liga contra el Manchester United en terreno de éstos últimos, y se negaba a perdérselo.

- 2 -

Katsumi esbozó una sonrisa mientras se acomodaba en la butaca para exponer su defensa en aquel juicio innecesario. Llevaban cerca de cincuenta minutos reunidos con el mandatario del equipo y el entrenador en el despacho presidencial. Takuto aguardaba sentado a su izquierda, esperando al momento idóneo para coger el turno de palabra.

—Con los debidos respetos, señor presidente, estoy licenciado en Medicina a falta de un último curso de especialización. Sé de lo que hablo, esa sustancia puede detectarse en la orina hasta tres semanas después de la administración intravenosa. Por supuesto que no dudo de la calidad de su personal, pero todos somos humanos, ha de tratarse de un error.

—¿Y qué propone al respecto? —arremetió el directivo.

El joven manager cruzó las piernas, depositando sus manos entrelazadas sobre la rodilla, tratando de mostrar una actitud positiva.

—No sólo el futuro de mi cliente está en juego, sino su intachable currículum. Que se lleve la muestra a un laboratorio externo y se extraiga una nueva, dejemos que el contra análisis hable por sí mismo. De ser culpable por dopping, el anabolizante debe seguir en su cuerpo.

Mayers miró nervioso el reloj.

—¿En cuánto tiempo tendríamos los resultados? —quiso saber.

—No es un proceso complicado. Si los trámites se hacen correctamente, quizás mañana a primera hora de la tarde —informó Shibuya.

El responsable de la plantilla del primer equipo miró a su jugador.

—Te mantendré en el once inicial hasta que no se demuestre que no lo mereces.

Y tras ello abandonó la sala, regresando a la preparación del importantísimo derby.

—Informaré al departamento para que te atiendan lo antes posible. Por el bien de todos, espero que esté usted en lo cierto —afirmó a modo de clausura el presidente, refiriéndose primero al integrante del equipo, y luego al intermediador.

—Gracias por su comprensión.

Ambos salieron hacia los pasillos, emitiendo Katsumi un profundo suspiro al cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas. Hasta los inmensos y solitarios pasillos ahora le parecían acogedores.

Miró a Takuto con afabilidad. Nada más recibir su llamada había salido corriendo a Stamford, dejando a Serika inmersa en un caótico montón de papeles, llamadas pendientes, faxes y confirmaciones, puesto que organizar una gira a nivel europeo era de todo menos sencillo.

—Vete, ya no puedes hacer más aquí —le dijo el futbolista.

—Puedo acompañarte hasta que te hagan la extracción.

—No. Estáis de trabajo hasta arriba, y esta farsa ha llegado demasiado lejos —respondió, haciendo crujir los nudillos de sus manos.

Shibuya volvió a suspirar a la par que buscaba las llaves del coche.

—No dudes en llamarme de nuevo si surge cualquier cosa. ¡Y avísame en cuanto sepas algo! —gritó ya a lo lejos.

Izumi asintió, despidiéndole con un gesto de la cabeza poco antes de poner rumbo al otro lado del complejo deportivo.

Estaba harto de no poder ser el dueño y señor de su carrera, de estar sometido a manipulaciones externas y ser fruto de la envidia de unos pocos, cuya única motivación era tantear todas las vías con tal de impedirles conciliar un sueño tranquilo.

Y mientras apretaba el paso, se dijo que él también tenía armas que desenfundar en aquella guerra. Si querían combate, lo tendrían, puesto que ni la mejor defensa podría cercar a su ataque.

Nada ni nadie volvería a quitarle el fútbol. Y si lo hacían, su furia sería terrible.

- 3 -

En la Terminal 1 del aeropuerto internacional de Heathrow, los paneles luminosos indicaron que el vuelo con destino Manchester iba a retrasarse por espacio de una hora. Los jugadores del Chelsea se dispersaron en pequeños grupos por los establecimientos cercanos, con tal de matar el tiempo muerto.

Takuto acudió con sus compañeros a una tienda de revistas, buscando alguna que le resultase interesante. Los otros clientes les miraron con curiosidad; siempre era agradable ver congregados en el mismo lugar a cuatro hombres de atractivo aspecto físico, enfundados en trajes italianos de chaqueta y corbata.

Tras elegir, se acercó a la caja para abonarla mientras la llamada que estaba realizando era recibida.

—Soy yo. Acaban de llegar los resultados, son negativos —dijo, mientras sonreía a la chica que atendía.

En casa no se mostró demasiado entusiasmo ante la noticia, puesto que no se había dudado en ningún momento de la evidencia.

—¿Te han pedido disculpas? —quiso saber.

—Me lo ha comunicado el portavoz del club, y el entrenador me ha dicho que lamenta el incidente, pero que era su obligación ser estricto ante cualquier alarma.

—¿Y qué hay de las responsabilidades?

—Kôji, mira que eres testarudo… Le habrán dado un toque de atención, ¡yo que sé! Me da igual, no quiero saber nada más de él.

Takuto se cercioró del gesto divertido de la dependienta, la cual estaba más que habituada a atender a personajes célebres; el que la relación de ambos fuese conocida en medio mundo, y escuchar de sus labios el nombre del cantante en plena conversación telefónica resultaba de lo más singular.

Alzó la mano para que le dieran el cambio, saliendo de allí lo antes posible para evitar que sus temas privados no fuesen pasto del cotilleo general.

—El avión se ha retrasado, estaremos aquí tirados un buen rato — prosiguió—. ¿Y tú, sigues solo?

—Sí. Shibuya me mandó un mensaje antes, se queda con Serika a pasar la noche en el hotel donde darán la rueda de prensa. Dicen que están demasiado liados y que prefieren ahorrarse disgustos de última hora, así que me pondré a ver alguna película y me iré a la cama.

Los demás jugadores salieron cargados de periódicos, chicles sin azúcar y demás munición de dudosa utilidad.

—Pues juega un rato con Titán aunque sea en el jardín, ¡y no le des de beber, que te conozco! —le sermoneó regresando junto al grupo.

—Que sí… —rezongó—. ¿A qué hora será el partido?

—A las siete y media. Ponlo a grabar, creo que se emite en la BBC.

Un nuevo anuncio por megafonía informó del cambio de puerta de embarque, situada justo en la otra punta de la Terminal.

—Tengo que colgar. Regreso el domingo a primera hora.

—Suerte, que tengas un buen viaje.

Kôji desconectó el móvil y lo dejó sobre la mesa del salón, mirándolo en silencio por espacio de unos minutos. Odiaba mentirle, pero justamente esa noche era necesario hacerlo. Se miró en el espejo del recibidor, revisando que su atuendo era perfecto.

Iba vestido de riguroso negro, con un abrigo larguísimo de cuero. Llevaba el pelo firmemente recogido en una cola baja, gafas de sol pese a ser de noche y sendos guantes, también negros, protegiendo sus manos.

Titán le olisqueó las piernas, a lo que respondió dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza.

—Ahora no, cuando llegue.

El perro bajó el rabo, resignado, y se marchó a su rincón en el patio mientras su dueño salía a la calle.

Sólo llevaba consigo dinero, un instrumental disimulado entre las gruesas capas de piel natural de su vestimenta y las llaves de la casa. Había dejado en el dormitorio las del coche, el móvil e incluso su documentación.

Allí a donde iba no los iba a necesitar.

- 4 -

_—¿Puedo pedirte un favor?_

—_Claro, Hirose. Dime, ¿de qué se trata?_

—_Necesito que te hagas cargo de mi tío Soji. Quiero que intentes convencerle para que se implante una de tus prótesis. Cayó en una fuerte depresión tras la muerte de mi padre y no ha mejorado, tal vez así recupere las ganas de vivir._

—_Estaré en Tokio unos días la semana que viene. Iré a verle._

Desde sus orígenes, el hombre fue egoísta por naturaleza, pero se vio obligado a convivir con otros y renunciar a ciertas libertades para asegurarse la supervivencia. Hasta en las sociedades más arcaicas las normas y leyes resultaban indispensables para regular el orden y paliar el caos, estableciendo qué era lo correcto, cómo conseguirlo, cuándo y a través de quién.

Pero incluso en las comunidades modernas, formadas por millones de personas, estructuradas al milímetro en los países desarrollados, se podían romper transgresoramente dichos códigos escritos. El verdadero significado del poder económico implicaba comprar la libertad.

Lo que en otros tiempos se hubiese denominado privilegios, hoy en día era conocido como corrupción. Pese a ello, eran conceptos idénticos.

Londres no era la excepción. Los bajos fondos daban cobijo a toda una horda de magnates, ministros, aristócratas venidos a menos y altos ejecutivos, que compraban con fajos de libras esterlinas y dólares americanos su porción de desenfreno. Formaban pequeñas sociedades de las que nadie hablaba, y en las que las respectivas identidades no eran incumbencia de los demás. Todo estaba permitido siempre que se respetasen las tres reglas:

_No desenmascarar __a quien acudía a las congregaciones._

_No hablar a nadie al respecto si no era candidato para entrar en el círculo._

_Nunca desvelar __la ubicación._

El enclave elegido aquella semana era un destartalado almacén de los puertos de la capital; situado en medio de una zona industrial frecuentada por prostitutas y camellos, nadie sospecharía que algunas de las principales figuras de la alta sociedad británica apostaban en el interior auténticas fortunas a partidas de cartas, o se abandonaban al placer orgiástico en conmemoración de los antepasados romanos, a los que la ciudad debía el nombre de Londinium.

Para los integrantes del club no era difícil llegar; la red de taxistas constituía el vehículo perfecto para complementar el camuflaje. Los conductores hacían correr la voz entre el gremio y callaban como tumbas; si un cliente subía y le mostraba un buen fajo de billetes sin mediar palabra, le llevaba hasta el destino correspondiente. Tras el término del trayecto, el trabajador se marchaba de allí con una más que generosa propina, borrando de su memoria los últimos veinte minutos.

Kôji conocía el mecanismo, era el mismo en todas las megalópolis. Así era en su ciudad natal, así era en Nueva York, y así resultó ser en Londres. Durante su corta fuga en América había asistido, junto a su casual protector y la legión de la que se hacía acompañar, a una de esas reuniones exclusivas donde el despilfarro no sólo estaba permitido, sino que era obligatorio.

Un tipo de más de dos metros de alto y otros dos casi de ancho le echó una mirada rápida desde la puerta, dejándole pasar a continuación. El encargado de seguridad comprobó que las ropas del recién llegado eran carísimas, evidenciando que por su posición social no era un impostor y tenía derecho a unirse a la bacanal.

Cuando el japonés entró, una nube de espeso humo conformado por cigarrillos y puros le golpeo en la cara. Todo estaba tenuemente iluminado; chicas de escaso vestuario se encargaban de entretener y satisfacer, buscando presas a las que desplumar en los cuartos anexos preparados para la ocasión, y al fondo se divisaba una enorme mesa en donde se disputaba una partida de póker.

Hina le reconoció al instante, mas no se inmutó, centrándose en la baraja. Tras varias horas de reunión con los jefes de la sección médica del Chelsea necesitaba distracción, y dado que el juego era la droga más adictiva de todas, no se había planteado desengancharse, ni siquiera en su nueva residencia británica. Estaba en racha, y si sus gestos seguían siendo igual de indescifrables para los demás jugadores, con la escalera real que poseía volvería a ganar las fichas acumuladas en el centro.

—Me temo que la suerte me acompaña esta noche, caballeros… —dijo, desplegando la mano sobre la superficie.

Todos emitieron un gruñido al comprobar que habían perdido otra vez. Y mientras nuevas apuestas iban organizándose, el médico se levantó, zanjando su participación al menos por un par de turnos.

—Es curioso, pero no se me hace extraño verte por aquí —le dijo, una vez estuvo a su lado en la barra.

Kôji le respondió tras dar el primer sorbo a su vaso de whiskey.

—Tú me enseñaste dónde quedaban estos garitos.

Tooru volvió a analizar aquellas facciones que tanto le fascinaban, y que tanto detestaba. El más joven de los Nanjo poseía rasgos que le hacían diferente al resto del linaje y, sin embargo, conservaba su esencia: la misma piel blanquecina, las formas afiladas del óvalo, las cejas finas y firmes, la mirada brillante, penetrante, más propia de un emperador que de un mero plebeyo.

Eran las pruebas de su pertenencia a unos lazos en los que el propio Hina estaba más metido de lo que el artista posiblemente creía.

Cuánto le recordaba Kôji a la figura de su tío. Aaunque apenas tuviera referencias al respecto, el cantante no sólo compartía la cuasi similitud de nombre con el hermano de su padre, sino una misma predisposición, un sacrificio físico hecho por proteger aquello que más quería.

Kôji se había mutilado el brazo izquierdo para poder velar a Izumi. Y Soji lo había perdido por asegurar que su hermano mayor heredaría el puesto de patriarca y maestro en las artes marciales de la familia, sin posibilidad alguna de hacerle sombra.

Ambos, en todo caso, habían preferido sufrir dolor antes de procurarlo a la persona estimada. Y los dos habían recibido tratamiento del mismo médico, siéndoles colocados sendos brazos artificiales.

Los tormentosos recuerdos asaltaron a Hina, apoderándose de él las imágenes y frases grabadas en su memoria, ignorando por unos segundos lo que le rodeaba.

_—Permite que te lo implante. Podrás hacer vida normal tras una rehabilitación._

—_Agradezco tu preocupación, pero no has de sentir pesar. Es un símbolo, no un impedimento o una invalidez. Es la muestra de lo que soy, un desheredado de mi familia que_ _pese a ello, sigue ostentando su nombre… el peso de ser un Nanjo._

Finalmente, lo consiguió. Devolvió al escultural cuerpo la extremidad perdida, y tras ello fue testigo de cómo la escasa luz propia que a Soji todavía le quedaba se fue extinguiendo, hasta dejar tras de sí un agujero negro, un hueco inerte y vacío que absorbía cuanto estaba a su alrededor, incluyendo el desencanto de sus familiares y su corazón.

_Yo sólo quería darte una esperanza, una oportunidad de volver a empezar. De olvidar, de dejarlos atrás…_

_Lo que yo quería… era serlo todo para ti._

La voz del cantante le sacó del trance.

—¿Cuánto te ha pagado?

Hina dibujó una de sus agradables sonrisas.

Le odiaba por ser un Nanjo. Odiaba a Hirose por ser un Nanjo. Les odiaba a los dos por pertenecer a la estirpe que había enterrado a Soji, sin posibilidad de volver a emerger.

Y se había propuesto eliminarles. Ellos se encargaron de borrar a Akihito del mapa, ahorrándole trabajo; manteniendo un falso interés hacia el mayor de los hermanastros se escudaba para la maniobra final. Mas aunque ahora estaba de nuevo a solas con otro de sus objetivos, Tooru se sintió cansado.

Cincuenta años de encadenar historias y despropósitos, maquinaciones y rencores, así como una prolífica carrera profesional que había comenzado a declinar, le pesaban.

—No comprendo a qué te refieres —contestó.

Kôji se acabó el vaso de un trago, mirándole de cerca.

—Seré impetuoso, pero no estúpido. Sé que confabulas con mi hermano.

Él rió, terminándose igualmente su copa.

—Supongo que no ha debido ser demasiado difícil sacar esa conclusión.

—Podría acabar con tu carrera médica si demuestro que formas parte de un complot.

_Love_ le quitó las gafas de sol con dulzura, como si fuera un niño.

—Tengo muchos más contactos que tú en esos ámbitos, Kôji. Mi trayectoria me avala, esta vez ha sido un mero error humano al plasmar sobre papel los resultados. Quién sabe, quizás en el próximo análisis la muestra contenga realmente una sustancia dopante. Soy un mago para el camuflaje, deberías saberlo. Es una lástima que perdieses el implante que te hice, era una obra de arte.

—Puede que no haya un próximo análisis.

—¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Vas a retirarme la licencia? —comentó, divertido.

—Todos tenemos un precio, estoy seguro que tú también. Hirose podrá untarte con su dinero, pero yo puedo ofrecerte algo que él no.

—Adelante, siempre estoy abierto a nuevas prerrogativas.

El vocalista le indicó que fuesen a un lugar más privado, poniendo camino hacia una de las habitaciones reservadas para, exactamente, encuentros íntimos.

Hina entró a la estancia contigua. Tenía la puerta blindada, algunos espejos en las paredes y techos, y una amplia butaca en el centro. Se giró para volver a hablarle, pero antes de siquiera poder reaccionar, Kôji le empujó por los hombros, cayendo con violencia sobre el asiento.

Se echó de nuevo a reír cuando aquel chico al que sacaba prácticamente treinta años se sentó sobre sus caderas, en una lasciva postura que no daba lugar a interpretaciones más sobrias.

—¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo?

—Vamos Hina… —respondió, empleando todas sus dotes para la seducción—. ¿Acaso crees que no me di cuenta de la forma en que me mirabas cuando llegué con Izumi a tu consulta? ¿O cómo trataste de entrarme cuando me metiste en tu círculo?

Le rozó el cuello con los labios para depositar su boca a ras del oído, y susurrarle más veneno en forma de palabras.

—Sé que me deseas, pero no has tenido el valor suficiente para hacerlo. Dime, ¿qué te resultará más provechoso? Hirose puede darte parte de su fortuna, pero no podrá conseguirte una noche conmigo.

—¿Vas a venderte como una ramera para que no vuelva a molestar a tu futbolista?

—Olvídate de Izumi, es Hirose quien me obsesiona. Traiciónale, que yo me encargaré de protegerte de sus garras. Quiero que ese cabrón se ahogue en la miseria.

Hina sintió deseos de quitarse aquel hermoso cuerpo de encima. ¿Cómo podía ser tan egocéntrico y altivo para pensar que a quien deseaba era a él?

En vistas a que no respondía, el vocalista hizo uso de su último recurso, mirándole a los ojos con aún más lascivia.

—¿O tal vez es mi hermano el que te la pone dura? Dicen que físicamente nos parecemos bastante. No puedo conseguirte un polvo con él ahora mismo, pero… debes ser una persona muy imaginativa, dejaré que me llames Hirose por unas horas.

Y volvió a besarle el cuello, abriéndole los botones de la chaqueta.

Hina miró hacia el techo, inmóvil, dejándose hacer. Su camisa fue retirada, dejando su menuda fisonomía a la vista. Y mientras Kôji se arrodillaba en el suelo encargándose de liberar y despertar al ente que aún dormía entre sus piernas, pensó en él.

Dedicó sus pensamientos a lo que le habían invitado hacer: imaginar. Engañarse a sí mismo, y decirse que aquél que le procuraba tanto placer con sus labios expertos era otra persona, pero no el mencionado Hirose.

El médico sabía lo que el muchacho tramaba, pero no iba a impedírselo. Estaba solo, había fracasado, y nunca conseguiría lo que anhelaba.

Le miró fugazmente mientras recibía la felación, recreando en aquellos rasgos el rostro ya marchito de Soji, sintiéndole en espíritu como tantas veces deseó en secreto, amparado en el desconocimiento de todos. En su ambigüedad, en sus contradicciones.

Si tan sólo hubiese tenido el valor suficiente…

_Hazlo, chico… lucha por aquél al que amas. Haz lo que yo no pude._

Kôji trabajaba con fría precisión. No veía, no oía, no percibía su olor. Tan sólo ejercía aquella práctica con destreza para terminar cuanto antes.

Tras varios minutos de efectivo vaivén de su boca, sintió cómo aquel miembro se hinchaba y palpitaba, señal inequívoca de que el orgasmo estaba cerca. No se equivocó, permaneciendo como estaba sin retirarse, recibiéndolo de lleno en el paladar y tragándoselo.

Lo hizo por una sencilla razón: los instantes que seguían al clímax, eran aquellos en los que cualquier hombre bajaba por completo la guardia.

Con una rapidez fruto de su herencia genética y la preparación en la doctrina marcial, se abalanzó sobre Hina, tapándole los labios con su mano artificial para que no gritara, extrayendo con la derecha lo que había ocultado durante la velada en la gabardina. Los ojos del médico contemplaron una enorme jeringuilla repleta de adrenalina, sustancia que el cantante poseía con receta legal dado que, entre los posibles efectos secundarios de la soldadura de su prótesis, estaba la arritmia.

Le clavó la aguja directamente en el corazón, inyectándole el líquido. Una descarga con dicho órgano en estado de shock provocaba que se recuperase el pulso de forma violenta, aunque rápida.

Sin embargo, una descarga en un corazón de funcionamiento normal desembocaba en una taquicardia letal.

Retiró la jeringa con precisión, recostándose sobre sus hombros tras haberle cubierto el torso con la chaqueta y así evitar mancharse de sangre. Mientras Hina se debatía en un insoportable dolor antes de perder el conocimiento, Kôji le susurró unas últimas frases.

—Nunca debiste mezclarte con nosotros, estamos malditos. Te juro que te perseguiré hasta los confines del mundo con tal de eliminarte si te vas de la lengua… si es que sobrevives a esto, claro.

Se incorporó, ajustándose el atado del cabello, estirándose la ropa y poniéndose las gafas de sol. Al salir a la sala principal se dirigió a los demás jugadores, hablando sin ápice alguno de emoción.

—A ese hombre le está dando un infarto —anunció.

Nadie mostró interés. Las importantes figuras sociales allí presentes pensaron que aquel joven era un gigoló de lujo, cuyo cliente no había soportado los pormenores de un servicio excelentemente realizado. Para cuando los de seguridad pudieron percatarse de la realidad, Kôji ya se encontraba a varias manzanas de distancia.

Caminó a paso sosegado por las mugrientas calles, encontrando un callejón sin salida de estrechas paredes.

Se apoyó en una de las mismas e, incapaz de contener las náuseas por más tiempo, vomitó bruscamente hasta que no tuvo nada más en el estómago que expiar.

Mareado, miró a su derecha al escuchar un ruido, distinguiendo la figura de un viejo vagabundo que se calentaba las manos en una hoguera prendida dentro de un bidón. Se acercó hasta él, sacando la ensangrentada jeringuilla del bolsillo y lanzándola al fuego junto con los guantes.

Tras ello le tendió al hombre un billete de los grandes.

—Cómprese algo caliente para comer, abuelo.

El indigente se guardó el obsequio con gratitud. Le daba igual la identidad de aquel chico, o lo que había arrojado a su chimenea. El plástico del arma del delito burbujeó al derretirse, los guantes se convirtieron en ceniza y la aguja quedó cubierta por capas y capas de residuos en aquel rincón olvidado, sin que nadie conociera jamás su auténtico uso.

Kôji anduvo un kilómetro hasta tomar otro taxi y pedir que le llevara de regreso a casa. Mientras atravesaba en el transporte público la zona, a lo lejos el cuerpo inerte de Hina era lanzado sin cuidado a la carretera desde un lujoso coche de importación.

Había roto la gran regla, poniendo en peligro la existencia de la comunidad, puesto que si se descubría que se había producido un asesinato en el seno, todo se desmoronaría como un castillo de naipes.

Abandonado en medio de una calle donde el índice de delincuencia resultaba altísimo, la policía no se haría demasiadas preguntas a la hora de buscar a un culpable.

El auténtico autor del crimen no desvió su mirada de la alianza que portaba en la mano derecha durante el tiempo que duró el desplazamiento. Cuando Hirose recibiera la noticia, percibiría asimismo el mensaje encubierto: iba a contraatacar cada uno de sus movimientos, demostrando que él también podía llegar lo lejos que hiciera falta, pues por Takuto estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de asegurar que nadie más volvería a dañarle.

Lo que fuera.

- 5 -

Serika suspiró mientras Katsumi le masajeaba los hombros para relajarla.

—¿Estás segura de querer hacerlo? —le dijo.

—Por supuesto. Tengo que vencer al miedo escénico —replicó, besándole en los labios poco antes de salir dispuesta a comerse a la nube de periodistas congregados.

Tomó el documento en las manos, y con paso decidido salió a lo alto del estrado, teniendo a sus pies al enjambre ávido por conocer el esperado anuncio que iba a producirse.

—Buenos días, y muchísimas gracias por acudir con tanta puntualidad a la cita —comenzó a decir a través del micrófono en un inglés fino y sin acento.

Desde la derecha del escenario, Shibuya la miraba, embelesado y orgulloso. Se habían pasado las últimas tres semanas puliendo fechas y, por fin, iban a hacerse públicas pese a no estar cerrados del todo muchos acuerdos.

—Tengo el placer de comunicarles la relación de conciertos que Angelous realizarán a lo largo del presente año. Se les entregará una copia a la salida de la rueda de prensa, y estarán disponibles en la página web del grupo en la próxima media hora.

Tras tomar un sorbo de agua mineral, comenzó la exposición.

_7 y 8 de febrero: Londres__, Inglaterra_

_18 de febrero: Munich, Alemania_

_21 de febrero: Berlín, Alemania_

_22 de febrero: Frankfurt, Alemania_

_27 de febrero: Armsterdam, Holanda_

_28 de febrero: Bruselas, Bélgica_

_7 de marzo: Roma, Italia_

_8 de marzo: Milán, Italia_

_11 de marzo: Turín, Italia_

_20 de marzo: Oslo, Noruega_

_22 de marzo: Helsinki, Finlandia_

_2 de abril: Barcelona, España_

_5 de abril: Lisboa, Portugal_

_8 de abril: Lyon, Francia_

_11 de abril: Zürich, Suiza_

_14 y 15 de mayo: París, Francia_

—Las fechas de la gira por los Estados Unidos aún están pendientes de cierre, pero se baraja el mes de junio, y entre las ciudades escogidas se encuentran Nueva Cork, Boston, y Los Angeles. Asimismo, comunico que la gira concluirá el 8 de julio en Tokio, Japón. Y ahora, si tienen alguna pregunta, les ruego lo indiquen y les atenderé por orden.

Las manos fueron levantadas, formulando la primera periodista su duda.

—Se observan ciertos periodos de inactividad. ¿Se debe a que faltan algunas fechas por decidir?

—No. Combinaremos la gira con la promoción y algunos días de descanso.

La corresponsal alemana hizo empleo de su turno.

—¿Serán conciertos en salas?

—No, actuarán en estadios. Pronto se informará de las ubicaciones concretas, así como de los puntos de venta de las entradas. Por el momento puedo confirmar que los conciertos de Londres serán en el Wembley Arena, y los tickets saldrán el próximo lunes.

Un pequeño rumor se propagó entre el sector local. Tras otras muchas preguntas similares, un avispado locutor de la prensa del corazón quiso saber un dato.

—¿A qué se debe la coincidencia en ciudades de cinco conciertos con los encuentros estipulados para la fase final de la Champions League de fútbol? Si comparamos los datos proporcionados, el grupo tocará en Alemania, Holanda, Italia, España y Francia siempre un día antes que dichos partidos.

Serika correspondió con picardía.

—Me temo que se debe a caprichos de la casualidad.

—¿Pero no es cierto que…?

—Lo siento, se nos acaba el tiempo. De nuevo gracias por la cobertura, les mantendremos al tanto de cualquier novedad.

Antes de suscitar más intriga acerca de la intencionada coincidencia, la co-productora regresó triunfante de su estreno, siendo recibida por una pequeña ovación de aplausos por parte del resto del equipo.

Organizar una gira de tanto nivel implicaba tener un ejército de profesionales. A una semana del inicio del tour, Shibuya ya contaba con un total de ciento cincuenta personas fijas, más otros tantos trabajadores locales que se unirían al montaje del escenario en cada concierto.

El diseño de la estructura, composición de luces y sonido, vestuario, los desplazamientos y otros tantos asuntos conllevaban horas de trabajo que muchas veces no quedaban compensadas por el precio de una entrada.

La achuchó, presumiendo de novia ante los solteros restantes.

—¡Continuemos, lo peor está por llegar! —gritó para insuflar ánimos.

Ella atendió una llamada en su teléfono mientras le sonreía a modo de despedida. Tenía que entrevistarse con los del equipo artístico para ultimar cómo sería el escenario; estarían muy atareados hasta la noche, momento en el que se tomarían un merecido descanso para ver por televisión el partido.

Ya de camino al improvisado cuartel general que habían montado en el hotel, supo que había hecho bien al encauzar su vida por un camino distinto, y que se sentía satisfecha consigo misma por tomar al fin las riendas de sus andaduras.

- 6 -

Era bien entrada la noche cuando al fin encendieron la televisión, y pusieron el vídeo a grabar una vez se hubieron congregado en el sofá.

—Estoy reventado… —bostezó Katsumi mientras Serika se tendía y apoyaba la cabeza en su regazo.

—Yo también… no quiero volver a escuchar un móvil en lo que reste de día.

Aunque pensaron en mudarse los dos juntos a otro lugar cuando regresaron de las vacaciones, Takuto había insistido para que se quedaran con ellos hasta que finalizara la gira y el viento cambiara de dirección.

—¡Kôji, ya empieza! —gritaron.

Éste se sentó en la parte libre seguido de Titán, con el que se había pasado un buen rato correteando de un lado a otro del jardín, compensando así la falta de atención de la noche anterior. El locutor de la emisión comenzó la retransmisión tras el silbido inicial del árbitro, y los colores rojizos de los United se mezclaron con el azul del Chelsea.

El primer plano del número siete del equipo londinense arrancó un suspiro de admiración por parte de la única mujer presente.

—Pero qué bien le sienta la competición a mi hermano — proclamó.

El perro se colocó junto a la pantalla, cómo si también quisiera animar desde la lejanía a su dueño, y los minutos de la emocionante primera parte transcurrieron. Para pesar de los productores, el teléfono privado de Katsumi volvió a sonar.

—No lo cojas… —pidió ella, queriendo poder disfrutar de esos momentos de tranquilidad.

—Es mi padre —afirmó él, reconociendo el número de la pantalla —. ¿Sí? ¡Hola, papá! No, claro que podemos hablar.

Cuando la conversación se tornó demasiado seria, Shibuya se marchó a la cocina con la consecuente preocupación de su pareja. El encuentro ya estaba en los quince minutos de descanso para cuando regresó.

—¿Qué pasa, cariño?

—No os lo vais a creer. Me ha contado mi padre que han llamado hace unas horas del Chelsea a sus oficinas en América. Querían saber si el doctor Hina había dejado algún tipo de documento allá.

—¿Y eso para qué? —volvió a preguntar Serika.

—Han encontrado su cuerpo en los puertos esta mañana. La policía cree que por la zona en la que apareció debe tratarse de algún ajuste de cuentas, pero no se podrá saber a ciencia cierta —explicó Katsumi, conmocionado—. En efecto, había un escrito entre los archivos que dejó, por el que declaraba su deseo de no ser sometido a autopsia cuando falleciera… creo que en uno o dos días repatriarán su cadáver.

—Qué horror… —musitó ella.

El vocalista no se inmutó, poniéndose en pie para ir a la terraza a fumarse un cigarro. Era algo con lo que contaba: un hombre de tanto renombre médico como Hina no podía darse el lujo de ver cómo su reputación intachable desaparecía por un análisis _post mortem_, el cual revelaría el continuo abuso de sustancias no deseables.

Fue un gesto que no pasó desapercibido para su manager. Por todos los años que había compartido con Kôji, éste supo que él estaba detrás del suceso.

Shibuya regresó junto a Serika y, por primera vez en su vida, quiso creer que Kôji, hubiese lo que hubiese hecho, había sido prudente.

Lo cierto era que no sentía tristeza, miedo o resentimiento. Aquella muerte en el fondo no le afectaba, al contrario, llegaba a aliviarle. Y eso era algo que le asustaba.

- 7 -

Todo estaba preparado para la inauguración de la gira mundial de Angelous. Cientos de fans llegados habían hecho cola durante horas, abarrotando hasta el último metro cuadrado del pabellón anexo al ya derruido estadio de Wembley.

Faltaban apenas diez minutos para que el espectáculo comenzase, y podía respirarse el sano nerviosismo en el backstage. Los técnicos solucionaban problemas inesperados, las últimas pruebas de sonido culminaban, y los afortunados que poseían un pase de "acceso a todas las áreas" no se perdían lo que acontecía por doquier.

Izumi observaba junto a Serika y Matt, su antiguo compañero en el equipo amateur y gran fan de la banda, cómo éstos pasaban por los últimos retoques de maquillaje. Siguiendo con la línea estética de sus inicios, iban vestidos en tonos sombríos; hasta Kôji había pedido que le oscurecieran el cabello dejando largas mechas en su color natural. Llevaba puesto su inseparable anillo y las cruces que le habían regalado en tierras helenas.

—Qué pasada, tengo los pelos de punta —comentó el inglés, asomándose de reojo al escenario para ver la masa que aclamaba el nombre del grupo.

Shibuya hizo aparición con un _walkie talkie_, hablando por el mismo.

—Apagad las luces centrales, vamos a empezar.

El estruendo histérico del público hizo que las estructuras del escenario vibrasen, y los músicos se situaron en la escalera que conducía a lo alto para la inminente salida.

—A por todas, chicos —les animó Katsumi.

Ellos formaron un círculo, juntaron las manos en el centro y emitieron un grito de guerra. Uno a uno, Dave, Chris, Liam y Brett ocuparon sus puestos, comenzando a tocar los acordes introductorios del tema con el que quedaba estrenada la noche.

La atmósfera ensordecedora se preparó para recibir al único integrante del conjunto que todavía no estaba sobre la tarima. Kôji cogió al vuelo el micrófono que su representante le lanzó, tomando el rostro de Takuto y besándole con devoción como si no tuviese a veinte mil personas ahí afuera esperándole.

Izumi sostuvo su mano hasta que acudió al encuentro de los seguidores; el pecho le dio un vuelco al sentir la electricidad del ambiente cuando el cantante hizo aparición. No era como en Japón: Londres respiraba música, Londres llevaba música por las venas.

Y aquello era rock en su estado puro.

Sin previo aviso, Kôji improvisó el texto que se convertiría en el arranque de los conciertos que la banda ofrecería de ahora en adelante; un saludo, una advertencia, o más bien una invitación a mezclarse con ellos en una sola entidad.

—Somos mártires melódicos. Sufrimos para ser recordados y regocijaros. Tocamos para que nos crucifiquéis y nos beatifiquéis. Existimos para evadir la gris realidad… os cantamos para que nos permitáis soñar.

Y a golpe de guitarra la canción comenzó, fundiéndose la voz principal con la de las otras tantas gargantas que le coreaban, dando lo mejor de sí por aquel proyecto, por sus compañeros, por el esfuerzo que todos habían hecho para hacer posible aquel evento y los venideros…

Y para que él pudiera oírle cantar, pleno por saberse el único destinatario de sus versos, rimas y audacia.

Serika contempló emocionada el gesto ausente de Takuto mientras éste no se perdía detalle del concierto. Conocía sus canciones, su forma de interpretar y transformarse cuando se ponía frente a una audiencia.

Kôji nunca dejaría de asombrarle a cada faceta nueva que le dejaba descubrir. Izumi supo con certeza algo que no se había parado a sopesar en los más de siete años que llevaban juntos.

Ahora no le quedaba la mínima duda al respecto: ese hombre al que pertenecía, y el cual le pertenecía… era un genio


	22. Capítulo 21: Travelling band

**- ****Capítulo 21: Travelling band -**

Hirose rellenó el formulario, entregándoselo a continuación al funcionario de rigor. Al no serle reconocidos familiares consanguíneos o políticos a Tooru Hina, había aceptado la citación, pues nadie merecía ser incinerado sin que su cadáver fuese reconocido al menos por alguien todavía en vida.

Le indicó que le siguiera por un interminable pasillo blindado con decenas de puertas, retumbando los pasos de ambos, haciendo aún más inquietante el silencio del subsuelo del edificio. Finalmente, entraron en una de las salas del ala izquierda, la cual conducía a otra incluso mayor ocupada por un inmenso panel metálico repleto de compuertas.

Tras dar con la del código correspondiente, el encargado tiró de una, extrayendo la bandeja que portaba a varios grados bajo cero el cuerpo de su antiguo compañero de facultad. El hombre se retiró, dejándole a solas una vez hubo constatado que la personalidad atribuida era correcta.

Le observó detenidamente: sus formas menudas y aniñadas estaban veladas por el característico tono azulado del refrigerador, y su rostro había adoptado en el rictus una expresión más bien neutral. No podía adivinarse, por tanto, sufrimiento, pero tampoco éste era descartable.

Lo que el presidente de la Corporación Jôtô quería constatar se encontraba varios centímetros por debajo. Analizó la herida del pecho, un orificio perfecto de pequeñas dimensiones, el cual, por su ángulo, había sido realizado con un objeto punzante a una distancia más bien corta.

Había estudiado y entrenado las artes marciales que heredó por las circunstancias, y por ello sabía que sólo un maestro en la doctrina podía ser capaz de semejante ataque. El dominio de las técnicas requería, además de la capacidad motriz y la complexión física, de precisos conocimientos sobre la psique y organismo humanos.

Era innegable que cualquier especialista en medicina estaba capacitado para realizar aquella cura cardiaca de emergencia, mas la lectura que los indicios proporcionaban le hablaba de un crimen fríamente calculado, en el que el responsable había tenido que atraer la atención de la víctima y, lo que era más complicado, retenerla hasta el límite, momento en el que la había ejecutado de una sola estocada, sin dar cabida a errores.

—¿Jugando fuerte, eh? —preguntó retóricamente; era evidente quién le había mandado aquel regalo directamente desde Londres.

Se echó a reír, desquiciado. ¿Tan desesperado estaba su hermanastro, arriesgándose a otra pena esta vez con razón de culpa?

—Has puesto bastante alto el nivel, Kôji. Tendré que meditar mi próximo lanzamiento… —murmuró, colocándole los cabellos al muerto.

Iba a reanudar el camino hacia la salida, cuando volvió a sentir las horribles punzadas en la caja torácica que llevaba soportando por espacio de varios meses. Las había achacado al estrés, combatiéndolas con breves descansos y analgésicos, pero en aquella ocasión fueron a más. Los pulmones le ardían, dificultándole respirar.

Cayó de rodillas al suelo, comenzando a toser con brusquedad. Su mano temblorosa atrapó el pañuelo de lino que llevaba en la solapa de la chaqueta, atinando a taparse los labios. Uno de los guardas, alertado, le preguntó si se encontraba bien.

Asintió ya una vez calmado, pero al contemplar el fino trozo de tejido supo que no podía seguir haciéndole caso omiso a los síntomas… el hasta ahora blanco impoluto había quedado manchado de rojo.

- 2 -

Cobijados en la intimidad de su dormitorio, Kôji y Takuto quemaban los últimos cartuchos que restaban a la noche, transformada ya en un alba marcada por el inicio de la gira europea de Angelous. El cantante seguía el ritmo solicitado, acusando los efectos de una intensa noche entre las sábanas.

—Así… sigue… —gimió Izumi.

Tendido sobre el lecho y con las rodillas apoyadas sobre los hombros de Kôji, éste mantenía una postura que permitía una penetración profunda, poniendo en práctica la destreza que ambos habían ido adquiriendo con la experiencia. De aquella forma le procuraba otro tipo de placenteras sensaciones, al estimularle la próstata tras haber alcanzado el orgasmo.

Embestía rítmicamente, separando y juntando ambas pelvis, recreándose desde lo alto en los minúsculos cambios que su rostro dibujaba. Controló su respiración, intentando mantener la erección todo el tiempo posible, mas su cuerpo clamaba por un merecido descanso.

Se retiró de él, eyaculando sobre su abdomen y cayendo desplomado a su lado, jadeante. Izumi retiró el rastro blanquecino de su piel, girándose para encararle y compartir los últimos momentos que iban a pasar juntos en los próximos diez días.

—Creo que hoy no iré a entrenar… —comentó, divertido y agotado.

Kôji le devolvió la sonrisa, pero ésta no tardó en difuminarse. En apenas cuatro horas estaría a bordo de un jet privado con el resto de la banda y el staff principal de la gira. Tener conciencia de la separación le angustiaba, mas no era comparable al peso causado por lo que todavía no le había revelado. Una semana había transcurrido y, aunque temía su reacción, necesitaba decírselo.

Él era el único con derecho a saberlo.

—¿Hasta que punto es cierto que me quieres?

Takuto no respondió. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía aquel brillo en sus ojos, el cual había asociado a momentos transcendentes y, por tanto, dolorosos.

—¿Lo darías todo por mí? ¿Matarías por mí? —insistió.

Ante la prolongación del silencio, Kôji finalmente se declaró.

—Porque yo lo he hecho por ti, y volvería a hacerlo si hiciera falta.

El jugador fijó sus oscuros iris en los suyos, comprendiendo lo que le estaba diciendo. Cuando le comunicaron que Hina había perecido, quiso creer que había sido obra de algún maleante, mas en lo recóndito de su interior siempre había sabido la verdad.

Aún así, confirmarla fue un duro revés. Se incorporó, apartándole la mirada.

—¿Adónde vas? —preguntó Kôji, incorporándose también.

La mano de Izumi impactó de lleno contra su mejilla, resonando la fuerte bofetada por la habitación. Se levantó de la cama para vestirse, mientras él se llevaba su única mano natural al rostro dolorido.

Takuto se puso unos pantalones y, al quedar nuevamente erguido, le vio junto a él a sus espaldas a través del espejo. Estaba serio, y la tristeza de sus ojos rayaba lo humanamente posible.

—No podía dejar que volviera a atacarte. No quiero que vuelvas a sufrir, lo hice para protegerte.

Él se giró, mirándole inyectado en fuego.

—Pues no lo has hecho. Es más, has conseguido lo contrario, me has hecho más daño del que Hina me podría haber provocado con sus falsas acusaciones.

Se acercó hasta que sus rostros apenas estuvieron separados por escasos centímetros.

—¿Qué hay de mí, Kôji? ¿Por qué tienes que ser siempre tan estrecho de miras? ¿Es que no te das cuenta de lo que habría ocurrido si te hubiesen descubierto? —gritó— ¿Crees que para mí fue un camino de rosas estar tres años esperándote, y que podré soportar volver a estar separados por otra condena aún más larga?

Takuto no permitió que las lágrimas que regaban los afilados contornos del vocalista le ablandaran.

—Claro que te quiero, y por eso no voy a denunciarte, pero te lo advierto: como vuelvas a hacer otra locura como esa, lo nuestro se acabó.

Se enfundó una camiseta y las zapatillas de andar por casa, cerrando sin delicadeza la puerta de la habitación para preparar el desayuno colectivo.

Tras permanecer en la misma posición algunos minutos, Kôji se obligó a centrarse, optando por revisar que llevaba en las maletas lo necesario para el que iba a ser su primer tour a escala internacional.

- 3 -

Serika y Katsumi repasaban lo que debían ultimar antes de coger el avión, fregando y colocando los platos.

—La furgoneta llegará a por nosotros en veinte minutos. Luego recogemos a los chicos y nos reunimos con los delegados en el aeropuerto —dijo ella.

—¿Has metido la documentación en las carpetas?

—Sí, está en el recibidor. Ve a traer las cosas, yo termino con esto.

Y mientras los productores se daban prisa para que todo fluyera sin demoras, Takuto jugaba con Titán en el exterior sentado en las escaleras del porche. Durante el desayuno habían tratado de mostrarse ante los demás como si nada hubiese ocurrido, mas no cruzaron siquiera una mísera palabra.

Oyó cómo unos pasos se aproximaban; al reconocer a quién pertenecían, acarició cariñosamente el lomo del can, accediendo sin demasiado esfuerzo a enterrar la hostilidad.

—Cómo ha crecido, ¿verdad? —le preguntó, en referencia al perro.

Kôji se sentó junto a él, dejando que el animal le olisqueara.

—Y seguirá haciéndolo, dentro de poco será más alto que yo — exageró a modo de respuesta.

Ambos guardaron silencio, coincidiendo igualmente en instante escogido para ponerle fin, pisándose el uno al otro al tratar de sacar el tema. El recién llegado tomó la iniciativa, cogiéndole de la mano y asiéndola con fuerza. Sus palabras fueron directas, emitidas por una voz distinta a la que quedaba registrada en discos compactos y micrófonos: era la de su corazón.

—Sé que soy un extremista, y que muchos de mis actos sólo se pueden tachar de irracionales, pero no me arrepiento de lo ocurrido, porque no puedo mostrar respeto hacia la vida de alguien cuyo único propósito es agredir la tuya. Te lo he dicho cientos de veces, tú eres lo único que me importa. Medí cada paso para que todo fuese perfecto, porque prefiero una vida sin ti a herirte… ya que perderte sería un infierno, y el castigo me resultaría insoportable.

Takuto lo sabía. Era consciente de que esa era su forma de amar y sentir. O todo o nada. Mas si no era capaz de frenarle los pies, aquella guerra encarnizada se les iría de la manos, y no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a la felicidad conseguida. La muerte no se podía justificar, era un acto atroz que había vivido de cerca demasiadas veces, presenciándola con sólo cinco años, cuando vio el cuerpo ensangrentado de su padre en el suelo.

Aquel asesinato era intolerable, pero lo que sentía por Kôji era tan fuerte que estaba por encima de esa ética abstracta, convertida en imperante desde que la familia Nanjo supo que su heredero no sólo renunciaba a las estrictas pautas a las que le correspondía ajustarse, sino que mantenía una relación homosexual con alguien de bajo estrato social.

En el lugar en el que deambulaban desde entonces, rozando la frontera del libertinaje en un intercambio de crudos reverses, no existían más normas que la de causar la herida más profunda al bando contrario. Por ello, Izumi tenía presente una máxima: no iba a caer derrotado frente a Hirose.

—Eso es lo que él quiere, que pierdas los estribos hasta mostrar un punto débil en el que asestar la última puñalada. No debemos seguir su juego, sería caer igual de bajo —contestó.

Izumi unió la frente a la suya entrelazando las manos, refulgiendo ambos anillos entre piel y huesos.

—Tienes que confiar en mí. No puedes estar las veinticuatro horas pendiente de si me va a pasar algo, sé cuidarme yo solo. Te prometo que estaré bien. Ve a ese tour y dalo todo como sólo tú sabes hacer, prometiéndome lo mismo. Es un juramento inviolable.

Él le besó, estrechándole contra sí mientras el dogo alemán no les quitaba ojo de encima.

—Qué voy a hacer contigo… —le preguntó Takuto— ¿Lo próximo qué será, regalarme la cabeza de tu hermano puesta sobre un pedestal? —bromeó para animarle.

Kôji rió suavemente, acudiendo Titán a limpiarle las lágrimas con la lengua mientras su rabo oscilaba de un lado a otro.

—Sería un buen trofeo para exhibir, quedaría estupenda en las encimeras del salón —agregó, con la voz rota.

Iba a volver a recriminarle, con tal de asegurar que la idea iba a ser eliminada por completo de su mente, cuando oyeron la voz de Shibuya.

—¡Tortolitos, es la hora!

El cantante miró su reloj de muñeca, suspirando. Debían poner rumbo a las respectivas viviendas de los restantes músicos, y llegar a la zona privada de Heathrow.

—Te voy a echar tanto de menos…

—¡No seas exagerado! En diez días nos veremos en Holanda. Aunque a ver cómo te las vas a ingeniar, si el entrenador se entera de tu estrategia, me cuelga del larguero.

—¿Alguna vez has dudado de mis capacidades? —inquirió mientras le ayudaba a levantarse.

—No.

—Entonces, déjate hacer —afirmó.

Entre los cuatro cargaron parte de la amplia furgoneta de equipaje. Sólo con la mitad del armario que Kôji había decidido llevarse, apenas quedaba espacio en el maletero. La despedida llegó un minuto antes de lo planeado sobre papel.

—Te llamaré todos los días —le dijo Serika, abrazándole—. Y suerte en el partido, intentaré verlo por televisión.

—Vamos, marcharos ya, que tenéis miles de cosas que hacer —insistió él tras tener igual gesto con Katsumi.

Y mientras ellos dos subían a bordo del vehículo, Kôji se llevó una parte de su alma capturándola con los labios. Aspiró el aroma de manaba de sus cabellos, grabó la textura de su piel y el timbre de su voz, con tal de tenerle lo más cerca posible en las horas en que no estuviese dedicado a los conciertos.

El claxon del coche insistió, procediendo Izumi a empujarle para que se metiera dentro.

—Por cierto, no te he visto coger un cigarrillo desde antes de ayer. ¿Por qué no aprovechas y lo dejas definitivamente?

Ya una vez en su asiento, y antes de cerrar la puerta corredera, el cantante hizo apología de la sinceridad que llevaba dentro.

—Bastante voy a tener con diez días sin sexo. Si me quitas la nicotina, me subiré por las paredes.

—¡Adiós, Takuuuuu! —canturreó Katsumi cerrando la puerta, sabiendo que aquello se podía prolongar al infinito si no cortaba de raíz.

El futbolista les despidió agitando la mano, viendo a través del cristal cómo Kôji le echaba la bronca al manager por haber tenido tan poca delicadeza en un "momento especial".

—Bueno, ahora tenemos todo el espacio para nosotros dos — afirmó, hablándole al perro.

Cerró el portón del jardín, viendo de reojo la cámara de seguridad que grababa permanentemente desde varios puntos. Cogió la pelota del suelo y la lanzó para que Titán corriese a buscarla.

No se oían las voces acarameladas de su hermana y Katsumi, ni las bromas que éste solía prodigar, ni las quejas de Kôji ó el fulgor de su arrolladora personalidad. Todo estaba gris y hueco sin ellos. Se dijo que debía ser fuerte, cumplir su promesa y vencer a su arraigado temor a quedarse solo.

13De repente, el amor se convirtió en una casa vacía.

- 4 -

_Un 737 desciende desde el cielo,_

_¿por qué no me llevas a Memphis _

_en plena madrugada?_

_Quiero acción, tocar en una banda ambulante._

_Surcar los aires atravesando países,_

_buscando una oportunidad,_

_tocando en una banda ambulante._

_Llévame del hotel al coche sin destino definido,_

_¡vamos, deprisa! ¿Por qué no me dejas en mi habitación?_

_¿No vas a darme una oportunidad?_

_Estoy en una banda ambulante,_

_surcando los aires, atravesando países,_

_buscando una oportunidad, tocando en una banda ambulante._

_Creedence Clearwater Revival, "Travelling band"_

Una gira musical internacional implicaba la coordinación no sólo de toneladas de carísimos aparatos, miles de voltios de sonido y varios escenarios en constante movimiento, que habían de ser montados siempre con dos días de antelación al evento, sino la convivencia como en una gran familia de todo el personal, en especial de los protagonistas.

Si el ambiente entre la banda no era bueno, acababa repercutiendo de una u otra forma en la destreza profesional y, por tanto, en la calidad de los directos. Katsumi les había dado una pequeña charla a los cinco sobre este punto.

"_Durante los próximos cinco meses vais a vivir juntos: viajaréis juntos, comeréis juntos, incluso me atrevería a decir que po__dríais llegar a dormir juntos… La convivencia no es fácil, y siempre habrá que renunciar a una parte de la libertad a favor de los demás. Así que hagamos todos un esfuerzo para que podamos aprender de la experiencia y que no sea la última."_

Tras el concierto en Munich y un día extra en la ciudad para las inevitables promociones en televisión, radio y prensa escrita, se encontraban alojados en un lujoso hotel del centro de Berlín.

Shibuya se quitó el albornoz para meterse en el jacuzzi de la habitación que compartía con Serika, la cual le esperaba con una sonrisa traviesa en la cara.

—Me preocupa que Kôji vuelva a las andadas. En cuanto se separa de tu hermano un par de días, se pone insoportable. Yo ya estoy inmunizado, ojalá que los chicos no tarden en estarlo también —suspiró.

Ella se estiró; se encontraban cada uno en un lado opuesto de la bañera, con las piernas entrelazadas y suntuosos montículos de burbujas rodeándoles.

—Dale una oportunidad, ha cambiado mucho —afirmó ella, rozándole los pectorales con la punta del pie.

—Tú no conoces al Kôji de las giras. ¡Freddie Kruger a su lado es un angelito! Recuerdo que una vez me mandó a paseo delante de todo el equipo porque le pedí que me acompañara a revisar el repertorio, pero claro, el señorito se encontraba… ¿cómo podría describirlo? Afirmando que arisco me quedo corto.

Se acercó a él, depositando en su mano una nuez de champú y comenzando a friccionar sobre la cabeza del manager.

—No hará nada que pueda perjudicar al transcurso del tour, porque todos los conciertos tienen que celebrarse. Si no, no podrá ver a Takuto —aseguró, mientras la espuma aparecía sobre los cabellos rubiáceos de Katsumi.

Tras rascarse pensativamente la barbilla, su novio tuvo que darle la razón.

—Pues es verdad, es muy propio de él. ¡Estupendo, ya estás diplomada en "Kôjipsicología", eso es una gran ventaja para ti!

Rió, aclarándole el pelo con el mango de la ducha.

—Me encanta lo que hemos recorrido hasta ahora, es fascinante.

—Pues no hemos hecho más que empezar… Ya verás Italia y Francia, te enamorarás de Roma y de París.

—Es una lástima. Por mucho que me enamore de ellas no habrá espacio suficiente en mi corazón… —le susurró al oído.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Y eso por qué? —ronroneó juguetonamente.

—Mmm… no lo sé, tal vez el inquilino que lo ocupa podría hacerles un hueco…

—De eso ni hablar… —concluyó Shibuya, besándola con evidentes intenciones.

Y mientras ellos seguían prolongando la _luna de miel_, a varias habitaciones de distancia el grupo estaba reunido en el cuarto de Brett.

Chris leía una revista, mientras que Dave y el anfitrión hablaban de las dos rubias que habían visto entre las tantas fans congregadas a la entrada del hotel.

Kôji, por su parte, había decidido combatir el bajo estado anímico a base de compañía. Llevaba un buen rato tirado sobre la cama del inglés con una guitarra entre las manos. Había conectado la Fender al amplificador y recorría a velocidad creciente el traste, concentrado en hacer escalas.

El dueño del formidable instrumento dejó de hablar para prestar atención a los sonidos creados por el japonés, fijándose en un pequeño detalle.

—¿Desde cuándo eres zurdo?

El cantante le respondió sin cesar en su empresa.

—Si hago acordes durante más de diez minutos me duele la cabeza, la prótesis es eficiente, pero me pinza los nervios. Me cuesta menos tocar con la izquierda, así que quiero aprender a puntear con la derecha.

—No se te dan nada mal las seis cuerdas. Con un poco más de práctica estarías a un nivel muy alto.

—Se nota que tienes base —afirmó el batería.

Kôji cambió la posición de la pastilla para conseguir un sonido más agudo.

—Empecé como guitarrista en un grupo del Instituto, pero me aburría. Cantando se ligaba más.

—Seguro que te llovían las chicas —rió el bajista pasando una página.

—Ah, ¿pero tú no eres gay? —preguntó de nuevo el batera.

Kôji le clavó la mirada. Se llevaba muy bien con él, pese a que sus continuos comentarios satíricos le sacan de sus casillas con relativa facilidad.

—No me toques los huevos, David. Me he tirado a más mujeres de las que tú nunca podrás soñar… Hasta que me saqué el carnet de socio del club de la monogamia.

Brett estalló en carcajadas ante la respuesta.

—¡Oye! ¡La única persona a la que permito que me llame David es mi madre!

Los cuatro siguieron a lo suyo hasta que Liam hizo aparición. Llevaba media hora encerrado en el cuarto de baño tiñéndose la melena de un intenso color rojizo, y llevaba su móvil en la mano.

—¿Te encuentras bien? Tienes mala cara —quiso saber el guitarrista, quien le conocía desde la adolescencia y podía captar cualquier cambio de humor en su persona.

El estrambótico teclista se sentó a los pies de la cama; seguía sin dar crédito a la noticia que acababa de recibir.

—Me acaba de llamar Cinthya…

—¿Y qué pasa? ¿Te ha dejado por otro? —volvió a bromear Dave.

—No, tío… está embarazada.

Kôji dejó de tocar abruptamente, formándose un silencio repentino que de nuevo el batería se encargó de romper.

—Te olvidaste la goma, ¿eh, chaval? —comentó, dándole una palmada en la espalda.

Chris y Brett se miraron, pues conocían los pormenores de las circunstancias que rodeaban a la mencionada.

—Ella tiene un problema de fecundidad. Los médicos dijeron que era imposible que pudiera tener hijos, ya nos habíamos hecho a la idea…

Se tumbó boca arriba sobre el colchón, demasiado feliz para expresarlo con palabras. Era evidente que no iban a desaprovechar a esa oportunidad de ser padres, a la que habían renunciado tras seis años de relación estable.

—Joder, no me lo puedo creer… —dijo más bien para sí mismo.

El guitarrista se abalanzó sobre su mejor amigo, haciéndole cosquillas.

—¡Vas a tener un pequeño Chopin! ¡Esto hay que celebrarlo, vámonos por ahí a tomar algo!

—¿No se cabreará Katsumi? —preguntó Chris, el más precavido de los cinco.

—No va a enterarse, está ocupado flotando en su nube de color rosa —afirmó el japonés, colocando la Fender y levantándose—. Voy a buscar mis gafas, necesito un trago.

—Genial, juerga clandestina —sentenció Dave frotándose las manos.

Kôji salió al pasillo tras cerciorarse de que nadie merodeaba por los alrededores; se sentía como el protagonista de Misión Imposible, hasta la pegadiza sintonía de la serie y posteriores películas sonaba con fuerza en su creativa imaginación.

Eligió del armario una de las cazadoras de _D & G_ que se había llevado por el casting y, tras tomar sus lentes y la cartera, se reunió con los demás en el interior del ascensor. Como había supuesto, no había rastro de Shibuya y Serika, así que comprobaron que las seguidoras habían abandonado la idea de acampar ante las puertas del hotel, pudiendo salir por su propio pie a las calles de la capital alemana.

La vida nocturna berlinesa era conocida por su diversidad, mas aunque personas pertenecientes a todas las tribus urbanas hicieran de las aceras su territorio, ellos no pasaban desapercibidos, en especial aquel que se había apuntado a la escapada con tal de enfocar parte de sus pensamientos a otra cosa que no fuese el número siete del Chelsea.

—Como nos perdamos, la habremos liado, que no tenemos ni idea del idioma.

—Mi abuelo era austríaco, algo sé defenderme —comentó Chris mientras avanzaban juntos sin destino específico.

El hotel se encontraba en una amplia avenida iluminada con sobrias farolas, no demasiado lejos de la Puerta de Brandemburgo. Tras unos quince minutos, divisaron lo que parecía la entrada a una cervecería poco concurrida.

Algunos de los trabajadores se percataron de la identidad de los Angelous; estaban acostumbrados a tener clientes célebres por la cercanía con el hotel, y el que la banda fuera a ofrecer un directo al día siguiente confirmaba las identidades. Pero los alemanes tenían fama de correctos y meticulosos, acudiendo un empleado a la mesa que habían ocupado al fondo del local como si fuesen cinco turistas más.

—A ver si me acuerdo… —dudó el bajista, mirando al hombre que esperaba con un bloc en las manos para apuntar el pedido —_Fünf bier, bitte_.

El camarero asintió con la cabeza, retirándose.

—¿Qué demonios has dicho? —preguntó Brett, sorprendido.

—Ahora lo sabrás…

Kôji observó a su alrededor. Había grupos dispersos de personas charlando y otros jugando al billar, todo aderezado con música rock creando ambiente, haciendo del lugar un punto de encuentro agradable para las primeras horas de la madrugada.

Pronto tuvieron ante sí descomunales jarras de cerveza, suficientes para contentar hasta al alemán más exigente.

—Están invitados —dijo el camarero en un tosco inglés, enseñándoles su entrada para el concierto.

—_Danke schön_ —respondió Chris, haciendo los demás lo mismo.

Y así, amparados por esa pizca de anonimato, alzaron las jarras para brindar.

—¿Para cuándo la boda?

—Yo no creo en el matrimonio, como si no lo supierais. Mis padres se divorciaron cuando era un crío, hay otras fórmulas de convivencia.

—Qué me vas a contar… —afirmó el vocalista.

El cristal rechinó en lo alto, formulándose los consabidos deseos de prosperidad.

—Por Liam, que va a ser un padrazo.

—¿De cuántos meses está, por cierto?

—El ginecólogo le ha dicho que tres. Como a veces le falla el período, ni nos habíamos dado cuenta.

Dieron un primer y largo sorbo, señalando Brett hacia lo alto al empezar a sonar los inconfundibles inicios del tema que había sido elegido como nuevo single para el mercado germánico. Los clientes que también les habían reconocido les dedicaron unos breves aplausos, a los que respondieron elevando las jarras, como diciendo que el próximo trago iba a su salud.

Bebieron y bebieron entre demás comentarios y amena charla. Tras haber ingerido prácticamente un litro de cerveza per cápita, Kôji encendió otro cigarrillo, perdiendo la cuenta de los que llevaba.

—Me encanta Europa… en Japón ya me habría arrollado una horda de niñas —dijo, soltando el humo.

—Bah, si te acosan ahora nosotros las cercaremos. Hay que ser buen perdedor, no podemos competir con tu palmito —dijo Dave.

—Me conmueve esa deportividad… conmigo siempre saldrás perdiendo —respondió, con la intención de picarle.

Los tres músicos restantes formaron un corrillo alrededor, entusiasmados. Sabían que el batería no era capaz de hacer oídos sordos a esas indirectas.

—¿Te crees muy gallito, eh? Mi familia viene de Irlanda, y en nuestro pueblo los hombres resuelven sus diferencias como ha de ser, a golpe de alcohol y pulsos.

—Estupendo. ¿De qué va ese ridículo ritual? —volvió a arremeter, poniendo cara despiadada pese a que estaba a punto de echarse a reír.

—El que pierda se bebe un trago, y así sucesivamente. Quien caiga antes, se lleva la medalla al humillado de la noche.

—Chris, pide una botella de vodka. Éste se va a enterar —indicó Kôji, remangándose el brazo derecho.

Sirvieron dos pequeños vasos de cristal con el ardiente y transparente líquido, juntando las manos y mirándose, echando rayos por los ojos.

—¡Quietos…! ¡Ya! —anunció Liam, autoproclamado árbitro.

Los dos forcejearon, temblándoles los bíceps. Para cuando Dave tuvo que apretar los dientes, el brazo de Kôji condenó al suyo a yacer sobre la superficie de la mesa.

—Eres fuerte para estar tan flaco… —comentó, tomando de una vez la bebida de origen ruso.

El japonés cogió su respectivo vaso y, aunque no tenía por qué hacerlo, también se lo bebió.

—Subo la apuesta: te ganaré bebiendo lo mismo que tú, y el que pierda paga el coste de algo especial.

—¿El qué?

Le indicó con la cabeza que mirara más allá del cristal de entrada. En la acera del frente había un local de tatuajes y piercings, todavía abierto debido al éxito de la práctica en la zona.

Brett jaleó entusiasmado, deseoso de ver el resultado final de la contienda.

Veinte minutos después, Kôji se alzaba ganador elevando su puño derecho y bebiéndose el último chupito de vodka, con el que el fondillo de la botella desapareció. Dave estaba completamente asombrado por la resistencia mostrada por partida doble.

—Tío, que tengas ese brazo no me sorprende, ¡pero tu hígado debe ser de hierro! —gritó por los efectos del alcohol.

—Te daré otro consejo: nunca me subestimes. Y ahora, mi recompensa.

Se levantaron de los asientos, teniendo que ser portado en volantas el batería por dos de sus compañeros. El cantante, asimismo, decidió apoyarse sobre el hombro de Brett, susurrándole al oído.

—Que nadie descubra que soy un excelente actor… estoy colocadísimo…

El frescor de la noche les dio en la cara, ayudando a paliar la borrachera. Mientras elegía el motivo a grabar en su piel entre los gruesos catálogos, Kôji deseó por enésima vez que Takuto estuviese allí, y poder compartir con él aquella sensación.

Al fin sabía lo que era la camaradería.

- 5 -

—Destinarán toda su defensa a cercanos la delantera —afirmó Adam Mayers, poniendo en pausa la grabación del último partido de su próximo rival.

Sentados en la sala de audiovisuales, los componentes del Chelsea diseccionaban gracias a su entrenador las principales artimañas del Ajax de Amsterdam, equipo con el que competirían al cabo de dos días en la ida de cuartos de la Champions. Jugarían en casa de los holandeses, por lo que marcar cuantos tantos fuera posible era fundamental para andarse con buen pie.

—Van a ir a por nosotros —susurró Greg a su inseparable compañero de posición.

—Cuanto más difícil me lo pongan, más me divertiré —le respondió con los brazos cruzados.

En sus retinas quedó impresa la rudeza con la que Van Merek, el conocido capitán del Ajax, entraba directamente a los gemelos de un contrario.

—Mañana tendremos sesión doble de entrenamiento, partiremos a Holanda el martes a las ocho de la noche, por motivos ajenos al club resulta imposible tomar un vuelo antes —concluyó, apagando la televisión—. ¿Alguna pregunta?

—Entrenador, ¿pondremos en práctica las jugadas a balón parado que hemos ensayado? —quiso saber uno de los centrocampistas.

—Si la ocasión se presenta, por supuesto. Hemos trabajado duro y vamos a luchar por los tres puntos. Marchaos y descansad, se avecina una semana complicada.

Así era. El miércoles jugaban allá, y el sábado en casa contra el Tottenham ya en la Premier League. Izumi estaba deseando disputar un nuevo partido en la competición futbolística más importante del mundo, pero además tenía motivos extra por los que ansiaba llegar al país de los tulipanes y los molinos.

Se fueron marchando hacia los vestuarios, momento que el escocés aprovechó para hacer una proposición.

—Taku, ¿tienes algún plan para esta noche?

—Pues lo de siempre… quedarme en casa viendo la tele o limpiando, Kôji sigue fuera.

Greg sonrió.

—Vente a cenar. De paso conoces a mi mujer y nos dejas a Titán.

—¿No será problema?

—¡Qué va! A Margaret le chiflan los perros. ¿Te parece bien a las siete?

—Sí, claro. ¡Muchas gracias!

Se despidieron cuando cada uno entró en su correspondiente coche. Izumi accionó la radio para distraerse en los veinte kilómetros que distanciaban Stamford Bridge del barrio donde residía. El vecino estaría fuera de Inglaterra por espacio de dos semanas y no tenía con quién dejar a su mascota aquellos dos días de competición, así que con algo de timidez le había pedido a su compañero el favor.

Una vez en el chalet, se cambió a ropa algo más formal, jugó un buen rato con el can y se devanó los sesos pensando qué podía llevar a casa de los McKenzie. Dado que no podían beber, acabó por preparar las típicas bolitas de arroz dulce que se tomaban en Japón como postre. Hizo una buena cantidad, llevándose asimismo un paquete de té verde importado.

Al ver la insistencia con la que el perro le miraba, le dio de comer una directamente de la mano.

—Más no, que el azúcar no es bueno para ti —le dijo.

Tras atarle con la correa y coger algunos de sus juguetes favoritos, le metió en la parte de atrás del todoterreno, poniéndose en marcha al domicilio de Greg.

Al escuchar el timbre de la puerta exterior, el matrimonio se apresuró a salir a recibirle. Margaret se mostró encantada de tener invitados, estrechándole cordialmente la mano mientras el otro futbolista tomaba la bandeja que Izumi les había traído.

—Greg me ha hablado mucho de ti. ¿Este es Titán? Es un perro guapísimo —afirmó, acariciándole la cabeza—. Vamos, pasa, la comida ya está servida.

Ambos delanteros se sonrieron. Uno se sentía agradecido por aquella invitación que rompía su soledad, y el otro se congratulaba por lo mismo. Lo menos que el escocés podía hacer por aquel chico del que tanto admiraba valor y fortaleza, era abrirle sus puertas cuando lo necesitara.

—Como si fuera tu casa —agregó ella, pidiéndole que se sentara a la mesa mientras traían platos desde la cocina.

Takuto sonrió mientras esperaba, observando al perro investigar cada rincón de aquel jardín desconocido. Era un lugar agradable en el que le estaban tratando con una familiaridad aplastante.

Quizás por ello les echó más de menos que nunca en la semana que había transcurrido desde que se marcharan.

- 6 -

La maquilladora aplicó la última pincelada de polvos compactos sobre el exquisito rostro que estaba tratando. La cuenta atrás había comenzado, y los técnicos se apresuraban para rematar los ajustes en la composición del espectáculo.

—¿Qué tal? —quiso saber.

Kôji se miró al espejo. Sin brillos, con las cejas bien delineadas y los ojos trabajados en los tonos oscuros que tanto le favorecían, estaba preparado para salir a escena.

—¿Me arreglarías el pelo si me pongo otra camisa? Esta no me convence.

Ella asintió, corriendo el cantante hasta los raíles repletos de ropa que había al fondo de los camerinos. Eligió una de color plateado, mucho más liviana y espectacular con las luces de los focos, quitándose la que llevaba puesta.

Katsumi pasaba por allí para comprobar que sus artistas estaban a punto. Al estar su amigo con el torso estirado y sin poder ver por la prenda que estaba enfundándose, observó cómo algo oscuro asomaba por la línea de los ajustados pantalones, en el límite de las caderas.

—¿Qué tienes ahí? —preguntó, extrañado.

—¿Dónde? —disimuló, como si la cosa no viniese a cuento.

—Ahí, debajo de la pelvis…

Shibuya iba a levantarle la nueva camisa para asegurarse que no había sido una ilusión, pero el walkie se activó, hablando la voz del jefe de sonido.

—Todo listo.

El manager dio la conformidad al responder.

—Bien, todo el mundo a sus puestos. Chicos, al escenario.

El rugido del público holandés era ensordecedor; al grito de Angelous clamaba para que la espera no se prolongara. Los controladores de iluminación hicieron una señal desde las alturas, y el técnico de la mesa de sonido se dispuso a realizar su trabajo.

En la calle izquierda del escenario, otro de los técnicos repasaba el orden de las canciones, en especial los momentos en los que debía alcanzarles a Brett y Kôji las correspondientes guitarras. Tras los ensayos, éste último había decidido participar en algunos temas tocando la eléctrica de acompañamiento.

El grupo de rock gótico, cuyas ventas seguían incrementándose por Europa y zonas de influencia, salió al escenario siendo vapuleado por el atronador entusiasmo de cincuenta mil personas.

La primera canción de la noche no se hizo esperar, y el coro formado por miles de variopintas almas recitó al unísono junto a Kôji las palabras de apertura, aquellas que le convertían en una especie de predicador, dictando a los asistentes el sermón con el que se abría la veda musical.

_Somos mártires melódicos. Sufrimos para ser recordados y regocijaros. Tocamos para que nos crucifiquéis y nos beatifiquéis. Existimos para evadir la gris realidad… os cantamos para que nos permitáis soñar._

Una a una, el habitual repertorio que hasta ese momento habían interpretado fue desarrollándose. La sensación del tiempo se diluía, los juegos de colores creaban realidades alternativas, el sonido hacía las delicias de los amantes de la buena música, y aquella voz asombrosa se encargaba de añadir el toque de delirio, resultando si bien homogénea en cada recital, distinta a la vez.

Los afortunados seguidores que habían acudido esa noche se toparon con una sorpresa que nadie esperaba: una pieza instrumental en la que los músicos podían llevar sus habilidades incluso más allá. Sendos solos de batería, bajo y guitarra quedaron rematados por el del teclado. Liam siempre tocaba franqueado por dos de estos, uno para cada mano, llevando al límite la melodía valiéndose de las dos extremidades para recorrer las teclas blanquinegras.

Dos bises fueron pedidos y ofrecidos; ya a punto de concluir el concierto, Katsumi se sintió emocionado e inmensamente satisfecho. No sólo las entradas se habían agotado para todas las fechas y los ingresos se incrementaban; la calidad de la banda había mejorado tanto que nadie afirmaría que no llevaban ni un año como formación.

Era la magia de lo imprevisible: a veces, durante la vida, alguien se topaba con la persona adecuada en el lugar y momentos adecuados.

Aquel era el caso de Angelous: los chicos necesitaban a Kôji en el instante en que se encontraban al borde del abismo, y el propio Kôji les necesitaba a ellos para salir del suyo. Las tres variables, pues, se alinearon la noche en la que el destino quiso unirles en el viejo local de copas londinense donde nacieron como grupo.

Los cinco se situaron en el borde del escenario, uniendo las manos para hacer varias reverencias a modo de despedida. Uno a uno, pletóricos y triunfantes, regresaron al backstage en donde el caos volvía a imperar, esta vez por la preparación del desmonte de los equipos, que debían estar en la vecina Bruselas a la jornada contigua.

El cantante fue directo hasta Serika y Shibuya.

—¡Habéis estado fantásticos! —afirmó ella.

—Vámonos al hotel. Pide el coche, llama un taxi, o lo que sea, me da igual, pero cuanto antes —respondió, nervioso por un encuentro que anhelaba más que el aire que respiraba.

Katsumi rió, habiéndolo previsto.

—¿Alguien más quiere regresar al nido? —comentó en voz alta.

Los restantes miembros de la banda sonrieron con picardía.

—La verdad es que no nos gustaría irnos de Amsterdam sin probar su flora… —expuso Chris.

En vistas a que los planes apuntaban al centro de la ciudad y sus numerosos _coffee shops_, Kôji les despidió mientras tiraba de la muñeca de su representante.

—¡Qué pases buena noche! —le gritó Dave—. ¡No le vayas a lesionar, que el Ajax es un equipo de los duros!

—¡A las dos en la cama como muy tarde! ¡Salimos a Bélgica a las diez de la mañana! —replicó Shibuya mientras iba siendo arrastrado por el pasillo.

Serika ultimó algunos pagos a los colaboradores locales, dándose prisa por alcanzarles. Una vez los tres en el impresionante coche de cristales ahumados, Kôji le pidió a Serika que le diera su teléfono, el cual ella había guardado celosamente en el bolsillo.

—Cálmate, que te va a dar un ataque —comentó Katsumi.

Él no respondió, tecleando un mensaje corto de texto. Si el servidor de la telecomunicación no cumplía, les maldeciría por haber roto la cadena de acciones que estaba a punto de emprender.

- 7 -

Los aficionados del Chelsea que habían acudido a las inmediaciones del hotel, a la búsqueda y captura de autógrafos y fotos de sus ídolos, no cesaron en el empeño hasta que el popular Izumi convenció a los de seguridad para romper la barrera, dejando impresa su firma en todo lo que le tendieron ante las narices.

Había pasado ya varias horas, la medianoche había caído y Takuto aguardaba en su habitación, la cual compartía, como siempre, con el diez del equipo inglés. No dejaba de preguntarse qué iba a hacer el vocalista, dado que las órdenes estipuladas para las concentraciones del equipo eran concisas y estrictas: nada de pasar la noche fuera del lugar de alojamiento, nada de personas externas, y nada de actividades que restaran descanso físico.

Salvo la primera, todo apuntaba a que las restantes normas serían violadas sistemáticamente. ¿Cómo sería capaz de abandonar su habitación sin que nadie se diera cuenta? De pillarle Mayers, se ganaría la bronca del milenio.

Al fin su móvil sonó, tomándolo a toda prisa para leer el mensaje recibido.

_A las 12:30 Romeo acudirá al balcón._

Frunció el ceño, releyendo para comprobar que lo había entendido.

—Greg, ¿seguro que no te importa encubrirme?

—Claro que no. Adelante, estaré callado como una tumba.

Miró su reloj, esperando a la hora indicada; cuando el minutero dictó sentencia, escuchó ruidos provenientes de las afueras. Al salir al pequeño balcón con vistas al casco histórico de la Venecia del Norte, el futbolista pudo reconocer la mano que colgaba desde la planta de arriba.

Sonrió ampliamente. Kôji había insistido hasta la saciedad para que Shibuya reservase justo la habitación que se encontraba encima de la suya. Gracias a peripecias del representante pudo ser posible, teniendo únicamente que sortear un "pequeño" obstáculo constituido por una caída al vacío si resbalaba.

—¿A qué hora es el desayuno? —preguntó a su compañero.

—A las ocho. ¡Buenas noches! —le despidió, guiñándole un ojo.

Takuto cerró la puerta de cristal para aferrarse a la mano de Kôji; tras apoyarse en la barandilla de aluminio de su balcón, dejó que tirara de su cuerpo hasta que pudo escalar y reunirse con él en la suite.

Una vez dentro, sus cuerpos fueron sometidos a un abrazo de tal inmensidad que no podrían haberlo resistido de no estar más que habituados. Aún sin desmaquillar, y con las ropas y abalorios del espectáculo puestos, Kôji le besó mil y una veces, abriendo los ojos y tomando su rostro para poder mirarle, volviendo a percibir su calor y su aroma, llenándose de él.

—Iba a volverme loco… —musitó, pleno por tenerle a su lado aunque fuese por espacio de unas pocas horas.

—Si te dijesen que tienes que asaltar el Pentágono para poder reunirte conmigo, estoy seguro de que lo conseguirías… —respondió Izumi.

Años después, sus encuentros furtivos en plenas concentraciones deportivas se repetían, con escenarios y guiones distintos, pero manteniendo al reparto principal.

Kôji le sujetó por la cintura tras haber vuelto a invadir sus labios, tendiéndole sobre la gigantesca cama de aquella exclusiva habitación. Le deseaba con cada célula de su ser, esperando encontrarse con la misma predisposición. Takuto le rodeó con los brazos y las piernas formando una maraña, recorriendo el largo y fino cuello todavía con restos de base y polvos mate.

Se desvistieron a pasos firmes y desesperados, desperdigando las prendas en un radio amplio a su alrededor. La camisa plateada acabó por caprichos del azar sobre la pantalla de la única lámpara de pared encendida, suavizando aún más la luz y creando ambiente.

Se buscaron con la vista, con el tacto, con el gusto, el oído y el olfato: se miraban a los ojos mientras recorrían las respectivas formas del otro, saboreaban la miel de los besos, se deleitaban con los suspiros y jadeos que poco a poco iban llenando el espacio, y respiraban la mezcla irrepetible que en semejante estado de ebullición emitían.

Incapaz de postergarlo por más, Kôji se colocó boca arriba en la cama, tomándole para que él hiciera lo mismo pero sobre su cuerpo, quedando Takuto tendido con la espalda sobre su torso y las piernas abiertas por fuera de las primeras.

Lo había planeado todo como sólo un amante dedicado era capaz, tomando la sustancia lubricante que esperaba en su rincón y preparándole, susurrándole que arrastrara hacia abajo las caderas para poder penetrarle con facilidad.

Desde aquella posición podía besarle al quedar sus rostros confrontados de perfil mientras le invadía, imprimiéndole la misma cadencia para que le acompañara en el éxtasis. Se dejaron llevar por un instinto cincelado a golpe de devoción y necesidad, soñando despiertos desde el cielo en el que se encontraban, sin querer despertar.

El cantante gimió al concluir en su interior, incrementando la velocidad de su mano para que él no tardase en emularle. Sintió el húmedo calor entre los dedos acompañando al rubor de las mejillas de Izumi, el cual también había obtenido merecido alivio tras días de reserva.

Recobraron el aliento y, aún con el miembro ajeno en su cuerpo, el futbolista volvió a recriminarle con un deje inevitable de dulzura.

—Te he dicho cientos de veces que no lo hagas dentro, es un engorro.

—No lo puedo evitar… me excitas demasiado —respondió, retirándose y dejándole sobre la mullida superficie.

Kôji se incorporó sobre el codo derecho para contemplarle, radiante de felicidad. El sudor que perlaba su rostro había disuelto parte de la sombra de ojos, incluso el rímel había dejado cercos por debajo de los párpados inferiores, y su melena apuntaba a todas direcciones revuelta por la laca.

—Pareces un payaso —rió Takuto.

—Dios, qué ganas tenía de verte… —respondió, abrazándole.

Con la piel cubierta de una pátina de sudor y el semen en su interior, Izumi decidió que era hora de ponerle remedio a la incomodidad.

—Vamos a la ducha.

Se metieron ambos entre el hueco azulejado, dejando que el agua corriese en abundancia. Fue en ese instante cuando el delantero reparó en algo que diez días atrás Kôji no tenía.

—¿¡Te has hecho un tatuaje!? —exclamó, poniéndose de rodillas a la altura de su zona púbica.

Él asintió. Se había hecho grabar una cruz celta en el lado izquierdo, rozando el inicio del nacimiento del vello, un lugar del que sólo dos personas tendrían conocimiento: Izumi, y el autor del dibujo permanente.

—Otra cruz… qué original eres —masculló—. ¿Cuándo te lo has hecho?

—Una apuesta con Dave, nada trascendente. Por favor, incorpórate, o me voy a empalmar de nuevo —le pidió con la nariz a punto de empezar a sangrar, dado que aquella sugerente postura en la que Takuto se encontraba dejaba campo abierto a sus libidinosas fantasías.

Izumi suspiró, llamándole pervertido, salido y cuantas palabras por el estilo encontró, disfrutando de cada una de ellas gracias a la complicidad. Pasaron un buen rato bajo el grifo, regresando a la cama una vez libres de fijadores, pigmentos colorantes y demás fluidos orgánicos.

Se tiraron desnudos sobre el colchón, apoyando Kôji su rostro sobre el pecho del futbolista.

—¿Cuándo tienes que irte?

—A las ocho he de volver a la concentración como si no hubiese pasado nada.

—Tu compañero es de lo más enrollado. Podría quedarme dormido ahora mismo, pero sería desperdiciar las horas… —comentó, mimoso.

Él peinó su larga melena con los dedos, seducido por la sensación de encontrarse en casa pese a hallarse ambos en una ciudad ajena y en una fría habitación alquilada.

—¿Qué tal el concierto?

—Como siempre. Quizás demasiado largo, estaba ansioso por marcharme de allí.

—No puedes venir al partido, ¿verdad?

Kôji negó con la cabeza.

—Estaré sobre el escenario en Bruselas a la misma hora. Pero en Roma iré, vamos a estar tres días allá. Por cierto, se han añadido dos fechas a la gira, así que no regresaremos a Londres la semana que viene para el descanso programado.

Takuto asintió, haciendo cálculos mentales.

—Entonces… volveremos a vernos otra vez en nueve días.

Permanecieron callados unos segundos; compatibilizar ambas carreras profesionales no era sencillo, pero ahora que estaban tan alto en las mismas, debían pujar por separado con tal de no perder el rumbo.

—Por qué no jugarás más en el extranjero… —protestó el vocalista.

Izumi respondió con algo de crispación.

—¿Sabes lo que cansa acumular tantos partidos fuera?

—Mmm… si te secuestro, podría llevarte conmigo dondequiera que fuera y pedir un rescate, el equipo te necesita tanto que no dudarán en pagarme tu peso en oro.

—Kôji, deja de decir chorradas —rió.

Se pasaron lo que restaba de noche hablando sobre cómo había sido aquella semana y media, inclusive los entrenamientos, el embarazo, la cesión temporal de Titán o los pormenores de los directos. Alucinado por la futura paternidad de Liam, y ya con el alba anunciando que la hora indicada había llegado, el delantero decidió que debía ponerse en camino hacia el deber.

—¿Y cuando nacerá?

—Pues si está de tres meses… julio o agosto, supongo.

—Qué bien, adoro los niños —dijo risueño, atándose los zapatos.

—A lo mejor Seri y compañía se apuntan a la moda.

Takuto cogió la almohada más próxima y se la estampó sin delicadeza.

—¿Estás loco? Me muero de ganas por ser tío, pero mi hermana aún es muy joven para eso.

Tras pensarlo con rapidez, creyó oportuno enviarle un par de indirectas de advertencia al que era el representante de ambos.

El vocalista se levantó, ayudándole a ponerse la parte superior del chándal oficial, cerrándole la cremallera. Se miraron a los ojos, resistiéndose a caer bajo los efectos de la pena.

—Llámame cuando hayáis terminado, y así te cuento cómo quedó el marcador —proclamó, expectante por disputar el encuentro.

—Lo haré.

Ya una vez semi abierta la puerta, Kôji le tomó de la mano, consiguiendo que se girara para mirarle. Le habló con perspicacia, sin perder la sonrisa.

—Si marcas dos goles esta noche, dejaré de fumar —afirmó.

—Hecho.

El pasillo estaba desierto, por lo que apuraron un último beso en tierras neerlandesas. La estrella del rock le vio encaminarse hasta el ascensor, regresando a continuación a su habitación para poner algo de orden antes de la partida de Angelous.

Izumi aguardó con algo de inquietud mientras descendía a la planta baja, allá dónde se encontraba el comedor. Contaba con reunirse al resto del equipo como si hubiese bajado de su cuarto, pero el aparato hizo una parada precisamente en la planta donde se suponía tenía que haber pasado la noche con McKenzie. Las manos comenzaron a sudarle cuando las compuertas se abrieron, y el simpático semblante de Mayers surgió.

—B-buenos días, entrenador —atinó a decir.

Éste contestó con igual formalidad. Tras unos segundos de silencio, el británico le restó importancia al asunto. De no haber sido por aquel fortuito encuentro, no se habría dado ni cuenta de las aventuras amorosas de su jugador.

—Tranquilo… yo también fui joven —dijo—. Disputa un buen partido y haré la vista gorda.

Takuto se lo tomó como un reto que podría deportarle no sólo satisfacción deportiva, sino personal. Saludó a Greg y demás comitiva, dispuesto a devorar las calorías necesarias para bordar el que había sido su mejor amanecer en mucho tiempo.

- 8 -

Shigi contemplaba absorto y preocupado el paisaje desde la ventana en aquella habitación de hospital. Un médico observaba la analítica, comenzando a hacer las pertinentes preguntas al recién ingresado.

—Señor Nanjo, los resultados arrojan ciertos indicios. Estamos desconcertados, este tipo de inflamación del tejido se da en un porcentaje de la población bajísimo. ¿Desde cuándo soporta los ataques?

Hirose se colocó las gafas sin perder la compostura, respondiendo haciendo gala de su talante.

—Unos cuatro meses.

—¿Siente accesos incontrolables de tos, migrañas…? —continuó, dejando la lista en el aire.

—Sí.

El gesto del médico se torció al continuar la lectura de los datos.

—¿Consume usted algún tipo de sustancia?

Se aclaró la voz, accediendo a contestar debido a la confidencialidad de su historial.

—Opiáceos.

Shigi apretó los puños al escuchar lo último. Sin embargo, asombro y dolor se incrementaron al recibir una información que, pese a ser su guarda personal desde hacía más de tres décadas, desconocía.

—¿Podría decirme si existe algún antecedente de esta dolencia en su familia?

—Mi madre padecía una enfermedad degenerativa. Su capacidad pulmonar disminuyó un setenta por ciento. Murió al darme a luz por insuficiencia respiratoria.

Hizo unas últimas comprobaciones, auscultándole la espalda y escribiendo notas.

—Le recomiendo que permanezca aquí por un período no inferior a dos semanas, le someteremos a unas pruebas de descarte. Mi compañero le atenderá en el turno de noche.

Respetuosamente les dejó a solas. El atractivo guardaespaldas acudió sin rechistar a su llamada, pese a lo resentido que se encontraba.

—Hazle pasar.

Obedeció, saliendo al pasillo y dedicando un gesto a Tatsuomi para que abandonase la lectura y pasara. El chico se situó junto a la cama, mirándole a los ojos con tanta seriedad que no parecía tener apenas trece años.

—A partir de ahora, y hasta que vuelva a estar en condiciones, Shigi se encargará de tu entrenamiento. Es excelente en el tiro con arco. Obedece cada una de sus indicaciones como si te las estuviese dictando yo mismo.

Su hijo asintió.

—Lo haré, papá, pero recupérate lo antes posible. Quiero terminar la formación y optar al título este mismo año.

Ambos adultos parecieron sorprendidos por la declaración. Tatsuomi había dado unos pasos de regreso al pasillo cuando Hirose le interrumpió.

—Ignoraba que tu interés por las artes fuese tan notorio…

Sus ojos centellearon, signo inequívoco del guerrero que llevaba dentro, muestra que le hacía ser un auténtico Nanjo.

—Ya lo dije una vez. No dejaré que la tradición del clan se degrade aún más.

Tras ello, se marchó. El enfermo creyó poder disfrutar de un poco de tranquilidad tras la tormenta formada por las sospechas hacia su descendencia. Sin embargo, era mejor que no lanzara todavía las campanas al vuelo.

Tatsuomi hablaba muy en serio, pero no había especificado cuales eran los pormenores de sus intenciones… y no lo haría.

_13- Nuno Bettencourt, "Over and out"._


	23. Capítulo 22: Il boce Della Morte

**- ****Capítulo 22: Il bacio Della Morte -**

Matt, Bryan y Scott se pusieron en pie mientras todo el Stamford Bridge estallaba en una cólera silenciosa, al ser encajado el segundo tanto en las redes del Chelsea. El árbitro pitó el final del partido, y el equipo local tuvo que asimilar la obtención nuevamente de cero puntos en la Premier League, descendiendo al tercer puesto de la clasificación en la puja por la liga.

El delantero amateur, todavía dependiente en la vieja tienda de reparaciones, miró desde su posición en el estadio a Izumi. Pese a que éste había marcado el tanto del empate, ni toda su lucha había servido para derrotar a las filas del Newcastle.

—¿Qué hacemos, tratamos de verle en la salida?

—No, será mejor dejarle solo. Alguien tan competitivo como él no debe llevar demasiado bien las derrotas —respondió el portero.

Matt asintió; aunque opinaba que había que dar apoyo no sólo en los buenos momentos, Scott tenía razón. Ya tratarían de pasar un rato con su amigo cuando se disputase el próximo encuentro en Londres.

Y mientras sus antiguos compañeros se sumaban al desfile de espectadores que abandonaban el edificio, Takuto acudió a los vestuarios junto al resto de la plantilla. Su rostro expresaba a la perfección la frustración general, añadido al que se tomase aquel resultado como algo personal, olvidando que la forma en que un partido se desarrolla es cosa de once, no de uno.

Mayers les hizo sentarse en los alargados bancos de madera, aguardando hasta que todos sus jugadores se encontraban mirando al suelo con abatimiento.

—¿Qué clase de actitud es esta? —expuso con energía—. Hemos vuelto a fallar en las situaciones que tantas veces se han analizado en los entrenamientos, y no hemos sabido frenar su ataque. Acaban de comunicarme que el United ha ganado y ya nos saca siete puntos de ventaja.

El preparador entrelazó las manos tras la espalda, caminando de un lado a otro, rumiando un cúmulo de palabras dirigidas a sí mismo. Había esperado que aquel momento no se produjera, mas ya estaban en la segunda mitad de la temporada y debían fijar prioridades.

—Así están las cosas, caballeros… El club necesita saldar las deudas económicas contraías en anteriores años. Somos el único equipo inglés que sigue en la Champions, por lo que nuestros rivales están destinando todo su potencial a la competición nacional. Tendremos que hacer nosotros lo mismo en Europa.

El japonés apretó los puños, sin conseguir aguantarse por más.

—¿Quiere decir que vamos a renunciar tan pronto a la liga, entrenador?

Adam le miró. Izumi era, como siempre, la única figura de su plantel a la que no podía exigir más, pues se entregaba al cien por cien en cada disputa. Sin embargo, no quería tener un trato especial con él.

—Esto no es sólo un equipo futbolístico, el Chelsea es una institución. Comprendo lo que sientes, como máximo responsable de los resultados soy yo el más afectado, pero hay que pensar fríamente y apostar fuerte. Las arcas del club se verán incrementadas si llegamos a la final de la Champions, no digamos ya si ganáramos.

A medida que el discurso proseguía, los demás presentes fueron centrando su atención en el canoso británico.

—Si me dan a elegir, elijo la victoria en ambas competiciones, pero estamos disputando muchos partidos, prácticamente la mitad de vosotros sois internacionales con vuestras selecciones. Es ahora cuando el desgaste físico se empieza a acusar. Así que como entrenador, esta es mi siguiente indicación: lo quiero todo de vosotros, vamos a arrasar en los siguientes encuentros, pero nos centraremos en la Liga de Campeones. Y no me sirven empates o derrotas.

Greg, el capitán, tomo el turno de palabra.

—Así será.

Los demás respondieron con igual convencimiento. Tras haber insuflado ánimos en la baja moral colectiva, Mayers rompió filas.

—Mañana por la tarde os quiero aquí para visualizar las cintas de nuestro próximo rival. Es como una fortaleza infranqueable, pero hasta la más sólida de las murallas puede romperse con una buena estrategia.

Los jóvenes asintieron, dirigiéndose a las duchas. Takuto se metió bajo el agua luchando contra ese sentimiento que tanto detestaba. Sin embargo, era capaz de motivarse hasta el límite con las derrotas: su enérgica predisposición a solventar los fracasos a base de trabajo le había costado más de un disgusto antaño.

McKenzie pareció percatarse de ello, por su semblante serio y su dura mirada fija en los azulejos.

—Es parte del fútbol. Lo más difícil es asimilar que has perdido como miembro del equipo, aunque hayas hecho un buen partido.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? —preguntó.

Greg cerró el grifo, tomando su toalla para secarse.

—Porque hace tiempo que aprendí la última lección que tú aún no has captado. El día en que seas capaz de desgranar un resultado en partes equitativas, sin someterte a ti mismo a la totalidad de la presión, serás un buen capitán para este equipo.

Takuto paladeó aquellas frases. Hacer frente a la derrota era, precisamente, lo único que le faltaba para terminar de madurar en su carrera deportiva. Ni las experiencias anteriormente vividas, ni las instrucciones de Mayers o los consejos de sus compañeros habían servido para pasar por encima de dicha ofuscación, mas la declaración directa y confidente de Greg lo había hecho.

Acababa de decirle que, pese a su corta trayectoria en el Chelsea, contaba con él para sucederle.

Se tragó el orgullo, interpretándolo como una cura de humildad. Se vistió y acicaló rápidamente, saliendo de allí tras despedirse de todos y cada uno de sus compañeros. Necesitaba de soledad y tranquilidad para digerir lo ocurrido.

Sorteó a algunos aficionados que esperaban a la salida de los jugadores, avanzando con su todoterreno a ritmo moderado hasta que se encontró en la carretera rumbo a casa, y una vez allí suspiró al ser recibido con canino entusiasmo.

—¿Qué tal estás, grandullón? ¿Te has aburrido mucho? —le dijo a Titán, el cual se incorporó sobre los cuartos traseros, lamiéndole la cara.

Todo seguía vacío, por lo que acudió a llenar el espacio a base de luces encendidas.

—¿Tienes hambre, chico? Ven, vamos a comer.

En apenas dos días pondría rumbo a Italia con el equipo para disputar la ida de la semifinal de la Champions contra la Lazio de Roma, y tal y como le había prometido Kôji, en esta ocasión podrían pasar más tiempo juntos.

Mientras le abría al perro una lata de carne y se la servía en su plato, pensó en el vocalista y, fugazmente, en la singular manera que éste tenía de consolarle en noches como aquella.

Agitó bruscamente la cabeza; lo último que necesitaba era abandonarse a pensamientos subidos de tono. Su deseo caía en picado siempre que atravesaba un mal resultado deportivo, por lo que aquel fogonazo se le antojó de lo más extraño. Quizás fuese un indicio de la conciencia semi tranquila propuesta por el escocés.

No le apetecía ver la televisión, tan solo tenderse en su cama y dejar la mente en blanco. Así que acompañó a Titán hasta que hubo devorado la ración, deseándole buenas noches tras dejarle en la terraza donde el gran danés tenía su caseta.

Subió los peldaños al piso superior, despojándose de la ropa y enfundándose una camiseta holgada. Se tiró sobre el colchón y apagó la lamparilla, centrándose en escuchar el sonido de la fauna insectívora que poblaba el jardín.

Cerró los ojos buscando la total relajación, y justo cuando estaba a punto de conseguirlo, el teléfono inalámbrico sonó, dándole un susto tremendo. Se sentó en el borde de la cama con el corazón latiendo desbocado, procediendo a atender la llamada.

—¿Sí?

A miles de kilómetros de allí, y desde la lujosa suite de hotel en la que estaba alojado, Kôji se identificó mientras se introducía en el baño caliente que se había preparado.

—Soy yo.

—¿Por qué llamas a estas horas? Ya estaba casi dormido, me has desvelado —le abroncó.

—Es que quería escucharte… —contestó.

Izumi suspiró, volviendo a tenderse con el aparato en el oído. Pese a todo, se alegraba de oírle.

—Hemos perdido.

—Ya lo sé. Pude ver el final del partido.

—¿Y por ahí como va todo?

—Nos han entregado un disco de platino esta tarde, y de resto promociones y más promociones, un coñazo. Menos mal que el primer día en Roma lo tengo casi libre.

Al futbolista le seguía pareciendo raro percibir su voz levemente metalizada. No le gustaba depender de nada ni nadie, y menos de un trasto para poder disfrazar de cercanía aquella evidente distancia.

—Llámame mañana, que necesito descansar y no tengo ganas de hablar.

Kôji sostuvo el móvil en lo alto mientras sumergía la cabeza en el agua, haciendo caso omiso de lo que acababa de oír.

—Mejor, hablar no era precisamente mi intención.

Izumi cruzó el brazo libre sobre el pecho, preparándose para lo que a continuación seguiría. De él esperaba cualquier ocurrencia.

—¿Entonces qué pretendes? ¿Tanto te gusta gastar dinero en facturas?

—No sabes lo mucho que te echo de menos, no he podido dejar de pensar en ti todo el día… seguro que estás en nuestra cama a oscuras, ¿verdad?

Él asintió con un murmullo.

—Lo que te haría si estuviese en esa cama ahora mismo… —siguió el cantante, con un tono que evolucionó de la nostalgia a la provocación.

En Londres, su intercomunicador se quedó pasmado.

—¿Me llamas para decirme eso? Eres un…

—Te desgarraría la ropa hasta que no quedase nada más que estropease tu piel, y la cubriría de besos… —siguió.

Izumi se sonrojó levemente.

—Kôji, ¿qué demonios estás insinuando?

—Anda, pon un poco de tu parte, yo tampoco he hecho esto antes.

—¿Hacer el qué? —preguntó en alta voz.

—Llevo una semana sin tabaco, necesito matar la dependencia, y mi nivel de testosterona en sangre es inversamente proporcional al de nicotina.

—¿Y a mí qué? ¡No haber vuelto a fumar!

—Se supone que tendrías que ayudarme a superarlo… —siseó, ardiendo de deseo—. Son muchos días a palo seco, voy a estallar, y apuesto a que tú también.

—Si tan desesperado estás, apáñatelas solito, yo puedo aguantar un par de días más —afirmó sin demasiada convicción.

Kôji arremetió tras haber escuchado las palabras que esperaba.

—¿Y por qué a solas cuando podemos probar cosas nuevas? Usa la imaginación, el teléfono hará el resto.

Takuto creyó morirse de la vergüenza cuando sus dudas fueron aclaradas tajantemente.

—¿¡Me estás sugiriendo que lo hagamos así!?

—¿Por qué no? Mucha gente lo hace, es otra manera de mostrar fidelidad a distancia.

Desde el continente, el líder de Angelous seguía deleitándose al recrear su esbelto y moreno cuerpo, sus mejillas teñidas y sus ojos brillantes.

—Vamos, será divertido… —insistió.

—Es que hace tanto tiempo que no me veo en la necesidad que ya ni me acuerdo de cómo era… —afirmó bajito, en referencia a la última vez que se había masturbado, dado que por su activa vida en pareja no recurría a ello.

—Eso es como montar en bici o conducir, no se olvida. ¿Y bien?

Pese a que seguía teniendo sus reservas, terminó por acceder. Aunque tratara de negarlo, él también sentía ansias por desahogarse, y mejor aquella manera que en triste e individual episodio.

—De acuerdo… —volvió a suspirar.

Kôji sonrió, dejando que las imágenes volasen por su mente.

—¿Te acuerdas de cuando lo hicimos por primera vez…? — susurró sensualmente—. El instituto estaba desierto, todos se habían ido, yo estaba recuperando el temario atrasado y tú acababas de terminar de entrenar…

Takuto hizo memoria. Aquel día le comunicaron que le mandarían a Florencia y, tras revelárselo en el aula vacía, descubrió hasta dónde era Kôji capaz de llegar con tal de hacer tangible el amor que sentía por él.

_—__¿No te alegras por mí?_

—_¿Alegrarme de que te alejes de mí? ¡Nunca!_

Y pese a todo, años después ahí estaban.

—Claro que me acuerdo. Me hiciste daño, animal —protestó.

Sus quejas no sirvieron demasiado. El cantante se dejó llevar por el don innato que tenía para la prosa, hechizándole como un faquir a la serpiente.

—Te deseaba con todo mi ser, igual que ahora. Cuando al fin te tuve sobre mi cuerpo y pude sentir el tuyo creí perder el sentido. No dejabas de decirme que parase, pero lo querías tanto como yo. Recuerdo tu calor, el sabor del sudor, la forma en que gemías mientras te arrebataba la pureza…

Desde su dormitorio y sin nadie que le estorbase, Izumi era acariciado a base de nuevos estímulos sonoros. El también revivía dicha tarde en el centro de estudios: el murmullo de la lluvia, la entrega a la húmeda textura desconocida de esa lengua que le recorrió, rompiendo con el silencio de su cicatriz, el dolor al oponerse la estrechez a una invasión ajena, y el mágico momento en el que la sensación de unión eclipsaba a la penuria.

—Te he poseído en mil ocasiones, en cientos de posturas y lugares, pero sigues conservando ese aire asustadizo de entonces… Eso me vuelve loco —añadió Kôji, mientras su anatomía comenzaba a cambiar de formas.

Izumi también había empezado a excitarse. No podía creer que estuviera haciendo eso, pero aquel que se encontraba al otro lado del teléfono siempre le conducía a superar sus propias fronteras.

—Con esa voz de acosador que pones, no me cuesta nada deducir cómo me mirarías ahora mismo —respondió, deslizando lentamente la mano mientras dejaba flexionada una pierna.

—Eso es… imagínate a mi lado, sumiso, sin escapatoria… te robaría el aliento primero con mis besos, y luego te haría perder el habla.

Kôji, sumergido por completo en aquel recipiente, encontró sin dificultad su propia exaltación al oír en el diminuto auricular del celular el primer y tenue gemido.

—Me deslizaría en tu interior, aferrándote por las caderas, acoplándonos el uno en el otro marcando el ritmo… ¿puedes sentirlo? —continuó, ya iniciada su cadencia.

Takuto, igualmente, había dado el pistoletazo de salida a la suya. Dejó de pensar en el mecánico acto en sí, mezclando el placer que estaba obteniendo con las directrices que recibía, primero esforzándose por hacer una composición virtual de un encuentro auténtico, para luego olvidarse de la práctica que estaban realizando, fundiéndose con él al compartir aquella aventura telemática.

Kôji suspiraba, improvisando más notas con las que matizar el crescendo de aquella melodía compuesta por extasiadas respiraciones. Hacer realidad con el delantero otra de sus tantas fantasías le llevaba a intensificar hasta el límite la capacidad receptiva. Habló, soltando cuantas frases candentes se le ocurrían, girando alrededor de un mismo propósito.

Una vez pasados los prolegómenos, apenas les tomó unos cuantos minutos rozar la conclusión. Metió la mitad del rostro en el agua con los párpados caídos y el teléfono firmemente agarrado mientras oía aquellos inconfundibles jadeos con los que Izumi indicaba de forma no intencionada que estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo.

Y así sucedió. Sin darle tiempo a recordar las tristes noches en las que buscaba autosatisfacción durante la espera del cautiverio, Takuto notó el cálido líquido retenido entre los dedos, convulsionándose su torso mientras se sumía en una profunda calma.

En la austriaca ciudad de Viena, Kôji sucumbió al impulso por tanto retenido. Tras unos segundos de silencio, materializó su entusiasmo en nuevas palabras, ya con tono de voz habitual.

—¿Te ha gustado? ¿A que ha sido estupendo?

—Prefiero el vivo y en directo… —replicó Izumi, mientras buscaba entre las sombras un pañuelo de papel.

—Pero no me negarás que para emergencias…

—Eres un caso —le recriminó con una sonrisa—. Supongo que ya te he compensado por adelantado antes de que nos veamos.

El cantante sujetó la cadena plateada del tapón de la bañera con el pie, tirando de la misma para que el agua desapareciera.

—No te escaparás tan fácilmente de mí. Soy un vampiro sediento de tu sangre.

Él rió, libre de tensiones.

—Además, el sexo es bueno para los deportistas: incrementa la concentración y mejora los reflejos —insistió.

—Qué sí, qué sí… tú con tal de llevarme al huerto caminarías por encima de las aguas.

—Sin dudarlo —afirmó Kôji.

Takuto acabó por encender la luz, comprobando cuando su vista se hubo acostumbrado que eran más de las doce.

—Allá es la una, será mejor que cuelgues ya —le propuso—. Voy a dormir de un tirón esta noche.

—Y yo. Soñaré contigo protegiéndome de tanta fan histérica a balonazos.

—Te avisaré cuando llegue a Roma.

—Vale. Qué descanses, me muero por tenerte entre mis brazos.

Izumi frunció las cejas, abrumado por tanto camelo.

—Hasta luego —se despidió, apagando el inalámbrico.

Mientras Kôji se quitaba de encima los restos de jabón y demás con una ducha, el futbolista se quedó sentado en su cama otra vez, encontrándola angustiosamente grande para él solo. Así que dio un potente silbido y, en cuestión de unos segundos, Titán corrió a dormir en la habitación, privilegio que rara vez le era concedido.

—Pero sólo esta noche, ¿eh? Mañana tendré que lavar las sábanas —le dijo al can mientras le acariciaba el lomo y éste se enroscaba a sus pies.

Separados por un océano y varios países, ambos conciliaron el sueño bañados por la misma luna, pasando otra página en aquel capítulo de sus vidas que iba a repetirse cuantas veces fuese necesario, por sus respectivos compromisos profesionales.

- 2 -

Shigi miró por la cristalera que separaba el pasillo de la unidad de cuidados intensivos de la habitación, tras haber escuchado lo que el doctor tenía que comunicarle. Desde allí podía ver a Hirose, el cual seguía sedado y enchufado a varios aparatos que registraban incesantemente su delicado estado de salud.

—Entonces… es grave —dijo, sin encarar al médico.

Este asintió.

—No es un caso tan aislado como parece. Muchos pacientes acumulan estrés y ansiedad durante años, y las consecuencias suelen aparecer en el momento menos esperado. Ello ha contribuido a que la enfermedad se agudice, por no hablar de la adicción. Ha destruido su sistema inmunológico.

Shigi levantó la mirada de su protegido, dirigiéndola al encargado del tratamiento.

—¿Qué opciones hay?

—Seré franco, señor Kurauchi. Los pulmones no trabajan como debieran, y las infecciones han afectado a otros órganos vitales. Mi equipo se ha reunido para encontrar una salida, y hemos estimado que lo más apropiado sería trasladarle de inmediato a nuestra delegación en Italia, donde se cuenta con los sistemas de diálisis más especializados que existen.

—¿Diálisis? —preguntó, extrañado.

—Sí. El nivel de contaminación de su sangre es alarmante. El término empleado no es el más apropiado, pues temo que con una simple filtración no bastará. Lo más adecuado sería sustituirla en la mayor medida de lo posible por medio de transfusión directa, y someterle a un periodo inactividad para que su organismo regenere el resto. Asimismo, habría que conseguir anticuerpos de otra persona, y que éstos le sean suministrados. He ahí donde radica la principal dificultad de esta proposición que le estoy realizando.

Como responsable legal de Hirose, era al guardaespaldas a quien correspondía tener la última palabra en lo concerniente a su persona, mientras éste no se encontrase en facultades. Por ello, sintió cómo su moral se rompía en añicos al proseguir el discurso del doctor.

—No podemos arriesgarnos a un rechazo. Lo más adecuado es que el donante sea un familiar directo, para evitar incompatibilidades.

Shigi meditó rápidamente.

—Su hermanastra ahora pertenece a una familia coreana de hermética tradición, es imposible que acceda. ¿Podría su hijo?

El médico negó con la cabeza.

—Es menor de edad. Además de transgredir la normativa internacional, le pondríamos en peligro a él también. ¿No existe nadie más que pudiera ayudarle?

Su moreno rostro se contrajo presa del dolor, resignado a fallar a la confianza que se había depositado en él, y a los años de violenta lucha interna en el clan. Sin embargo, por encima de las represalias, había un fin que necesitaba alcanzar fuese cual fuese el precio, aunque tuviese que pasar por encima de las normas impuestas.

Se negaba a perder a Hirose, y menos de esa forma.

—Sí. Haga los preparativos para el desplazamiento esta misma noche, yo me encargaré de contactar con esa persona.

Observó su pálido y ausente gesto una última vez, antes de poner rumbo a la mansión de los Nanjo. Hizo un par de llamadas de camino y, tras haber aparcado el imponente vehículo en las afueras de la casa, presentó sus respetos al futuro heredero, el cual dedicaba las primeras horas de la tarde tras las clases a practicar con la espada.

Tatsuomi dejó el arma sobre el suelo del dôjo al escucharle llegar.

—Señorito, su padre va a ser trasladado a Europa. Hasta nuevo aviso permanecerá en el internado donde reside mi hijo. Espero que la decisión que he tomado sea de su agrado.

El chico volvió a tomar la espada, haciendo más movimientos verticales incrementando su potencia, desahogando la rabia que sentía.

—Bien. Pero antes de que me lleves ahí, quiero practicar el tiro con arco.

Shigi asintió con la cabeza, desapareciendo unos instantes para cambiarse al uniforme de Budo. Salieron a la zona del jardín donde muchos años atrás habían sido instaladas dianas para las exhibiciones que los miembros de la familia solían dar ante los jueces.

Se situó a quince metros y, tras tomar una flecha, apuntó tensando elegantemente la cuerda del arco. El proyectil cortó el aire, silbante, clavándose con limpieza justo en el centro del panel. Tras ello, tendió con una reverencia el legendario aparato al joven.

Él respiró profundamente, concentrándose. Su nivel en las artes marciales era extraordinario, tenía una capacidad innata que había sabido explotar mucho más allá de lo que su progenitor podía ver. Bajo la soledad del dôjo, se había entrenado por espacio de horas con el objetivo de superarle, cultivándose no sólo en lo físico, sino en el enriquecimiento cultural. Muchos habían sido los manuscritos leídos por Tatsuomi a escondidas de los dos adultos con los que convivía.

Cuando la flecha impactó a pocos milímetros de la suya, Shigi tuvo un presentimiento. Le había entrenado a lo largo de aquellas semanas, y sabía que el muchacho distaba de las expectativas, rebasándolas.

Conocía demasiado bien los entresijos de los Nanjo, y su despiadada metodología, como para seguir considerándole sólo un niño que obedecía lo que le ordenaban.

Le trató como lo que era: el siguiente eslabón, aquel al que su propio hijo estaba destinado a servir. Un heredero que pronto tomaría las riendas del legado.

—Usted va a hacerlo, ¿verdad? —le preguntó sobriamente, en referencia al código de honor que había permanecido enterrado en la familia por espacio de varias generaciones, convencido de que Tatsuomi lo había estudiado en el anonimato.

—Sí —respondió el adolescente, lanzando otra fecha que partió en dos la que Shigi había clavado—. Y por eso, espero que comprendas que permaneceré con Hotsuma a partir de ahora, no aceptaré que nos volváis a separar.

En silencio, ejecutaron las diversas técnicas en las que Shigi era maestro, incluido el lanzamiento en movimiento. A punto de ocultarse el sol, el guardaespaldas se despidió del director del internado dejándole al cargo del nuevo alumno, agradeciendo las molestias por una incorporación a mitad del curso en el prestigioso y disciplinario centro.

La noche cayó en Tokio. Mientras Kurauchi se embarcaba en un vuelo privado a Roma sin soltar la mano inconsciente de Hirose, el único hijo de éste último dejaba caer su maleta tras cerrar la puerta de la habitación que le habían designado.

Hotsuma se levantó del escritorio donde estaba estudiando, sin dar crédito. Hacía prácticamente cuatro años que no se veían; ambos estaban cambiados no sólo por los inevitables efectos de la pubertad, sino por la soledad y el deseo de forjar de una vez, y por sus propios medios, el camino en común que les llevaría toda la vida recorrer.

—Ha llegado la hora —le dijo Tatsuomi, eclipsándole con el fulgor de sus hermosísimos y brillantes ojos—. Júrame que me serás leal por siempre, o suicídate ahora mismo.

El guarda en ciernes tomó un afilado abrecartas de un cajón. Sin pensarlo, se abrió una brecha en la palma de la mano, tendiéndoselo a su protegido.

—Nada puede romper un pacto de sangre —respondió.

El joven Nanjo replicó con igual gesto, uniendo ambos las heridas.

Tenían mucho de lo que hablar, mucho que trazar… y mucho tiempo que aguardar con sigilo a que la ocasión idónea se presentarse.

- 3 -

Izumi ajustaba la hora en el reloj de muñeca que sus hermanos le habían regalado por su último cumpleaños. La zona internacional de Aeropuerto de Fuimicino estaba concurrida por todo tipo de pasajeros en tránsito, mas la delegación al completo del Chelsea, enfundada en soberbios trajes de etiqueta, no pasaba desapercibida.

—¡Al fin salen! —proclamó Ewans, el defensa central titular, al ver cómo el equipaje comenzaba a rodar por la cinta transportadora.

Mientras los jugadores, el entrenador, los portavoces oficiales y demás iban cogiendo sus respectivas bolsas, Takuto escribía en el móvil.

_Llegaremos sobre las cinco al hotel, nos han dejado el día libre con toque de queda a las __once._

En el centro de la milenaria capital italiana, Brett notó una vibración en el bolsillo de la chaqueta; Kôji le había pedido que le guardara el teléfono mientras le hacían las fotos para el reportaje.

—Tienes un mensaje —le indicó, acercándose al ciclorama.

—Ahora le echo un vistazo… esto debe estar a punto de terminar.

La reportera tomó la última instantánea del cantante, pidiendo a los demás músicos que pasaran al set a fin de realizar la sesión conjunta. Una vez el uno al lado del otro, el guitarrista le pasó el aparato.

—De Taku, ¿no? —quiso saber entre risas Dave, mirando la pantalla por encima del hombro—. ¿Por qué os escribís en japonés? ¡Así no hay quien se entere!

—Por eso mismo, para que entrometidos como tú no cotilleen — respondió, buscando a Katsumi con la mirada tras borrar el texto recibido.

Éste dialogaba con el jefe de prensa de la revista, siendo interrumpido por su estrella, la cual se escapó de los focos unos segundos.

—Shibuya, ¿tenemos más cosas que hacer después?

—Estoy pendiente de que me confirmen la rueda de prensa.

—Cancélalo, no cuentes conmigo hasta mañana.

Katsumi se disculpó ante el encargado con una gota de sudor frío bajándole por la frente. Mientras los técnicos ajustaban el nivel de luz, le reprendió por lo bajo.

—No empieces, por favor… tenemos un compromiso que atender.

—¿Dónde va a ser esa rueda?

—En la sala acondicionada para comparecencias que tiene el hotel.

—Ok. Pero a las seis de la tarde, haya terminado o no, desaparezco —sentenció Kôji.

—Así se habla —le apoyó Liam—. Estaba deseando venir a esta ciudad e irme al Foro a dibujar, al fin lo veré en directo y no en libros.

—Pues con ese tono de pelo te van a reconocer a diez kilómetros a la redonda —afirmó Chris.

La mujer les pidió en un correcto inglés estándar que estuviesen quietos para calibrar la distribución lumínica. Completamente erguido, y con la mirada forzada varios centímetros a lo bajo, Kôji contraatacó con un nuevo sms.

_Seis y media, habitación 503. No tardes._

Los flashes se dispararon por espacio de unos veinte minutos, completando la penúltima de las anotaciones para aquel día en la apretada agenda del grupo. A la próxima jornada tendrían la noche libre para asistir al partido que el equipo londinense disputaría en tierras romanas, y al siguiente se celebraría el esperado concierto.

La gira continuaba en un trasiego de aviones, habitaciones, micrófonos y directos. Aunque comenzaban a acusar el efecto de levantarse sin tener demasiado claro en qué lugar se encontraban, la emoción por recorrer el continente de cabo a rabo suponía una ayuda considerable.

Mientras se metían en el coche con destino al cuartel general, en donde cientos de periodistas aguardaban tras un ejército de grabadoras y cámaras de televisión, Kôji hacía uso del desmaquillador que afortunadamente Serika llevaba en el bolso, pues no iba a tener tiempo de quitarse las capas de base antes de poner en marcha su plan; así que, desde el asiento del copiloto, hizo uso del espejo retrovisor ante la mirada estupefacta del chófer, el cual, pese a llevar años transportando a artistas de todo tipo, nunca se había encontrado en una situación similar.

Llegaron al prestigioso edificio por la entrada exclusiva para clientes, evitando el barullo de seguidores congregados, metiéndose directamente en la sala de conferencias. Los representantes mediáticos se levantaron para rodar, repartiéndose el turno de preguntas a medida que el traductor simultáneo satisfacía las demandas de los que preferían expresarse en el idioma latino.

Los cinco músicos se mostraron afables, respondiendo con toda la simpatía que podían reunir, mas el vocalista hizo uso de una habilidad desarrollada a lo largo del tiempo, con la que era capaz de estar al tanto de las cuestiones que le dirigían, contestar y, a la vez, no dejar de pensar en los detalles a seguir para que la velada fuese inmejorable.

- 4 -

—Me voy a hacer un par de compras con Dorians y Cheller, ¿te vienes? —preguntó Greg.

—Ya tengo planes… —respondió Izumi.

—Esta noche supongo que te toca _operación balcón II_, ¿no? —rió el escocés.

Apagó el teléfono y se metió la cartera en el bolsillo del chándal, abriendo la puerta para abandonar la habitación.

—Nos vemos luego, pasadlo bien —terminó, despidiéndose de su compañero.

A fin de evitar nuevos e incómodos incidentes en el ascensor, decidió subir los dos pisos de distancia a pie, contando los escalones para no aburrirse. Enumeró las placas identificativas de las puertas a medida que iba avanzando por el pasillo.

—500… 501… 502… 503, aquí está.

Antes de que pudiera tocar, dicha puerta se abrió, y unos portentosos dedos le tomaron de la sudadera arrastrándole hacia adentro. Para cuando se recuperó del sobresalto, tenía los labios de Kôji aplastando, literalmente, los suyos.

—¡Algún día me va a dar algo! —exclamó.

Se besaron sin moverse de la entrada de la suite convenientemente cerrada. Takuto creía a pies juntillas que iba a pasar las próximas horas sin salir de la cama, con pocas o ninguna prenda encima, y sin embargo el vocalista volvió a sorprenderle. No sólo ni le insinuó que estaba ansioso por recostarse sobre sus formas, sino que tomó de la mesa lo que parecían ser unas llaves y volvió a abrir la puerta.

—Vámonos —le dijo, cogiéndole de la mano.

—¿Adónde?

—A quemar Roma. Los dos solos. He alquilado un coche en recepción —sonrió, agitando las llaves—. Tenemos dos horas de esparcimiento hasta la cena, he reservado mesa en el mejor restaurante de la ciudad.

Takuto se dejó llevar por la airosa vitalidad demostrada, deshaciendo el camino esta vez en compañía.

—¿Y todo esto?—quiso saber, pegado a su torso y rodeándole la cintura con ambos brazos.

—Hace un montón que no tenemos una cita. Para una vez que te dejan tiempo libre…—respondió Kôji.

—Detente entonces en mi planta, debería cambiarme, no es cuestión de meterme en un sitio de esos con esta pinta —agregó, mirándose el chándal.

La campanita del panel de mandos indicó que ya estaban en el piso cero.

—No, mejor que vayas así. Ya sé cuál será la primera parada — afirmó, pletórico por estar a punto de realizar uno de sus sueños hedonistas.

Takuto sonrió con algo de timidez cuando algunos de sus compañeros, los cuales estaban sentados en los sofás del bar, le vieron encaminarse hacia el garaje de la mano del altísimo cantante de rock, mas la visión del coche en el que atravesarían la capital hizo que se olvidara de ello.

—¿Es este? —preguntó, alucinando.

Kôji se puso al volante del despampanante Ferrari modelo Spider. Era un descapotable deportivo color rojo, puro estilo italiano sobre cuatro ruedas. No era de la clase de vehículos que agradaba al delantero, pero tanta era su magnificencia que no puso mayores objeciones.

—¿Cuánto ha costado? —volvió a inquirir, mientras se sentaba en su asiento tapizado en cuero, asombrado con los acabados.

—Olvídate del dinero. Nos va estupendamente y nos podemos permitir una tarde de lujo. Así que esa palabra no existe hasta que vuelva a amanecer.

Puso en marcha el motor, encontrando delicioso su ronroneo. Tras examinar con detenimiento la pequeña pantalla táctil, activó el GPS, buscando cual era la ubicación exacta de la calle a la que quería ir.

Les abrieron la barra que delimitaba el parking, incorporándose al tráfico de aquella ciudad mágica, cuna de la civilización occidental y estandarte del buen gusto. Los oscuros cabellos de Takuto ondeaban mientras ganaban en kilómetros por la carretera, admirando cómo por todos lados se abrían amplias avenidas salpicadas de monumentos representantes de las edades artísticas de la humanidad.

Tras unos minutos de conducción guiada por el sistema satélite, el jugador vio un enorme escaparate coronado por un letrero mundialmente conocido, cruzando los brazos con resignación al comprender el por qué de la maniobra.

—Debí suponer que tramabas algo así.

Kôji aparcó en la zona reservada para clientes y, tras echar el freno de mano y subir la capota, miró a los ojos de Izumi, adquiriendo una pose melodramática.

—Tengo que confesarte algo… en todos estos años te he sido infiel.

Takuto siguió de brazos cruzados, esperando a que terminara la parrafada.

—Hay otro hombre en mi vida, y le sigo amando aún después de muerto… su nombre es Gianni Versace —concluyó, llevándose una mano a la frente como si estuviese recitando a Shakespeare.

—Pues vete con él —respondió malhumorado, con intención de salir del descapotable.

El cantante contuvo la risa; daba por hecho que Takuto no iba a pillar la broma. Le impidió abandonar el asiento abrazándole con ternura.

—Parece mentira que te lo hayas creído… hablaba de…

—¡Ya lo sé! —respondió, crispado por haber caído en la trampa — ¿No me digas que quieres entrar?

—¡Es la mayor tienda de Versace del mundo! Siempre he querido venir aquí. Sé bueno y deja que te elija algo.

—¿¡Me vas a comprar ropa!?

Babeando ante el cristal impoluto de la firma de moda por la que daría su otro brazo, Kôji le agarró de la muñeca, metiéndole dentro.

—Te voy a renovar el armario.

Uno de los discretos dependientes les atendió en cordial inglés con acento mediterráneo; para pesar de Izumi, durante las dos horas transcurridas en el prohibitivo local, tuvo que probarse prácticamente todo el repertorio disponible.

El vestidor estaba situado en una gran habitación blanca aislada, equipada con varios espejos de diversas dimensiones, un habitáculo protegido por una cortina y una cómoda butaca central para que el acompañante aguardara. Desde la misma, el admirador vitalicio del fallecido diseñador se deleitaba con cada modelo que le veía puesto.

—¿Qué tal este? —preguntó Takuto, cansado de tantos zapatos, camisas de seda y chaquetas de talle largo.

Llevaba un traje en color oro viejo de corte juvenil, con las costuras exageradas en tonos negros, una camisa de cuello alto marrón y unas botas de punta redondeada negras y de caña. Esforzándose por no caer rendido a sus pies, el jurado anunció veredicto.

—Estas guapísimo. Te lo llevas, y el de antes también —afirmó Kôji, incorporándose, depositando en un montículo las elecciones—. Y ese jersey, y esos zapatos, y…

Mientras la lista se prolongaba hacia el infinito, Izumi reprimió el impulso de echar un vistazo a las etiquetas, sabiendo que pondría el grito en el cielo de hacerlo. El dependiente entró educadamente para ir llevando a caja las prendas.

—¿Y para usted? —quiso saber el encargado, dirigiéndose al cantante.

Kôji conocía al milímetro las tallas de la firma y sus equivalencias, así que revisó las perchas hasta dar justo con lo que andaba buscando, pidiendo por referencias la adecuada a su envergadura. Minutos después, salió del probador enfundado en las adquisiciones.

Su pasión eran los abrigos y las gafas de sol, por lo que aquella gabardina inspirada en las del ejército soviético combinaba astutamente con los pantalones de cuero, las botas de tacón grueso y las gafas de cristal ahumado en degradado.

Algunos transeúntes disminuyeron el paso para observar a la arrebatadora pareja salir de la tienda, con unas quince bolsas entre las manos. Portaban una fortuna en telas y demás materiales, pero Kôji era, literalmente, el hombre más feliz del universo.

—¿Las dejamos en el hotel? —preguntó Takuto, temiendo que alguien tratara de robarles.

—En el restaurante tienen parking privado a cubierto, no pasará nada.

De nuevo con el capó plegado, pusieron rumbo hacia la mesa que les esperaba. Los monumentos de Roma se galardonaron con estratégicas luces doradas, y el viento silbaba en sus oídos la melodía de la velocidad.

Izumi se giró desde su asiento para observarle mientras éste conducía, y sonrió. Se sentía bien con aquellas prendas a bordo del coche, porque estaba viendo a Kôji brillar más que las ruinas del lejano Coliseo reinante al final de la avenida.

_Eres cínico y hermoso,_

_siempre montando la escenita._

_Un delirio monocromático,_

_eres mucho más de lo que aparentas._

_Me ahogo en tu vanidad,_

_tu risa es una enfermedad letal._

_Aún siendo dulce y pervertido,_

_sabes que lo eres todo para mí…_

_Porque tú en toda tu esencia_

_caes desde el cielo como una estrella._

_Tú en toda tu esencia,_

_donde y cuando te viene en gana._

Devolvió la vista al frente, instante en el que los papeles se invirtieron, pasando el conductor a contemplarle todo lo que la carretera le permitía. Le había vestido, le había proporcionado distracción alejándole de los nervios previos a la competición, y en breve pasaría la más románticas de las noches primero ante las velas, y luego en el mausoleo de su cuerpo, haciéndole parte de sí incluso más de lo que ya era.

_Quiero destrozar la máquina_

_que hace que renuncies a tus sueños,_

_y penetrar en tus defensas_

_hasta que en tu interior no quede nada salvo yo._

_Estás irresistible cuando te enfadas,_

_tu amor es una constante provocación,_

_me ahogo en tu mareante ruido,_

_quiero sentirte gritar…_

_Porque tú en toda tu esencia_

_caes desde el cielo como una estrella._

_Tú en toda tu esencia,_

_donde y cuando te viene en gana__14__._

No se dijeron más, pues no hacía falta. Dejaron atrás el conjunto arquitectónico bajo la indicación del dispositivo del coche, dispuestos a estrenar la madrugada.

- 5 -

A las once en punto de la noche, cumpliendo a rajatabla la hora de regreso establecida para el Chelsea, Takuto y Kôji arribaron al hotel, pero no fueron directos a la 503, sino tres habitaciones más hacia la derecha.

Serika recibió con entusiasmo a su hermano, achuchándole y llenándole de besos.

—¡Pero qué te han hecho! ¡Pareces una persona completamente diferente! —exclamó mientras le miraba de arriba a abajo.

—¿A que le sienta fenomenal? —afirmó el vocalista, cerrando la puerta.

Katsumi no tardó en unirse a la comitiva mientras se cepillaba los dientes. Sus ojos se abrieron al toparse con semejante impresión. Cuando hubo terminado, saludó al futbolista como merecía.

—Menos mal que te vemos hoy el pelo, en Amsterdam te monopolizaron —bromeó.

Los recién llegados dejaron los abrigos sobre una silla, sentándose en el sofá de la suite mientras hablaban.

—¿Podrías llamar a Liam para que venga? —pidió el siete del equipo inglés.

Shibuya marcó el número de la correspondiente habitación en el teléfono, y a los pocos minutos el teclista acudió, estrechándole la mano con afabilidad.

—¡Felicidades! Me enteré en Holanda, pero con tanto lío no había podido decírtelo en persona —comentó Takuto, en referencia a su futura paternidad.

—Gracias… no sé quién está más ansioso, si los padres de Cinthya o yo —respondió.

Un móvil sonó, identificándolo Kôji como el suyo por el timbre. Al mirar la pantalla comprobó que no tenía el número entrante en la agenda, cosa que le pareció muy rara, aunque por el prefijo italiano supuso que debía tratarse de algún periodista.

Salió al balcón para alejarse del ruido, contemplando las vistas al Vaticano mientras aceptaba la llamada.

Tras un tenso silencio, pudo reconocer a quien le solicitaba por su grave y aterciopelada voz.

—Señor Nanjo… soy Shigi Kurauchi.

Katsumi miró de reojo a su amigo, intrigado por la postura tensa que había adoptado nada más ponerse el aparato a la altura del oído. Sin embargo, éste hablaba demasiado bajo como para captar la conversación.

—Dame una buena razón para no colgarte ahora mismo — increpó duramente Kôji—. Si vuelves a llamarme por ese nombre, arrojo el teléfono al vacío.

No le importaba en absoluto cómo el guardaespaldas había conseguido su número privado; lo que le exasperaba era que éste se pusiera en contacto con él sin previo aviso tras lo ocurrido. Shigi siempre había estado más ligado al clan que él mismo, pues cuando fue reconocido por su padre siendo un crío, él ya se encontraba al amparo de la poderosa familia como custodiador de Hirose.

—Su hermano está muy grave. Le han trasladado a esta ciudad en la que ahora nos encontramos para tratarle. Tengo que pedirle que, por favor, se ofrezca como donante —expuso el guarda.

Kôji sintió auténticos deseos de estallar en carcajadas, controlándose por respeto a los demás.

—No logro comprender cómo alguien como tú, al que creía un hijo de puta sobrio e inteligente, se dedica a perder el tiempo pidiéndome que salve la vida de la persona a la que más odio en el planeta.

Shigi no se dejó mermar.

—Si acude a la clínica mañana a primera hora, podrá retirarse por la tarde. Le harán algunas pruebas y se realizará la transfusión. Luego tendrá que reposar por unas horas hasta recuperar fuerzas.

—Púdrete en el Infierno —respondió, a punto de apagar el teléfono.

En el extrarradio de la capital, y también desde un balcón, en su caso el de la habitación del hospital, Shigi sucumbió a todo lo que llevaba dentro. Dejó de tratar a aquel joven pretencioso y trasgresor, al que detestaba, como a un integrante de la familia a la que debía culto y respeto, para hablarle de hombre a hombre.

Mejor dicho, de hombre enamorado a hombre enamorado. Las lágrimas resbalaron raudas por su angulosa cara en el último recurso que le quedaba, tirando por la borda su honor y su renombre.

—Se lo ruego —musitó con la voz rota.

Kôji no se esperaba tan sutil declaración. Entonces, surgido de la nada, un impulso nació de su ingenio. Recordó lo que Takuto le había dicho aquella mañana en que emprendieron el tour desde Londres, tras la fuerte discusión.

_No sigas su juego, sería caer igual de bajo que él._

Se dijo a sí mismo que era hora de lanzar la ofensiva definitiva, aquella que tal vez no liquidaría para siempre a su enemigo, pero que de seguro le dejaría desvalido lo que le restara de existencia.

—Dime a dónde tengo que ir —dijo al fin.

—_Clínica Sant'emi_, dé la referencia A8 nada más entrar —respondió conteniendo los sollozos.

—Estaré allí a las siete.

Y tras ello, colgó, regresando al salón.

—¿Quién era? —quiso saber Shibuya.

—Un periodista, me ha ofrecido algo interesante. ¿Tenemos muchas cosas que haber mañana por la mañana?

—Una entrevista por la radio y un acústico en directo —confirmó Serika tras consultarlo.

—Posponlo para el jueves. Te prometo que no les fallaré.

Izumi iba a reprenderle por darles trabajo extra a los productores, pero el manager se apresuró a depositar una mano sobre su hombro, restándole importancia.

—Da igual, no creo que haya problema —comentó alegremente, oliéndose que el supuesto reportero era en realidad alguien de mayor transcendencia.

La informal reunión se prolongó hasta la una. Tras despedirse, Takuto se dispuso a pasar de nuevo la noche en habitación no correspondida, mas ya era un secreto a voces tolerado; todos sabían que su rendimiento iba a ser el de siempre, o incluso superior.

La cama de la 503 asistió a nuevos retazos de pasión, desenfreno y posterior apacibilidad, mas no a la revelación por parte del cantante de sus empeños.

Cuando hubiese consumado su ataque, se lo haría saber con orgullo, cobrándose de una estacada los veintiún años en los que habían tratado de hacerle la vida imposible.

- 6 -

Las enfermeras a cargo de la centralita alzaron el rostro cuando el eco de unos pasos firmes resonó por el pasillo. Los tacones de las botas de Kôji marcaban su avanzar frío, oculto bajo los cristales negros de las gafas y el pragmatismo con el que había cumplido su parte del acuerdo.

—_A8, per favore._

La encargada se apresuró a realizar las formalidades exigidas, y poco después un equipo formado por varios médicos salió a recibirle, pidiendo que les acompañara hasta la planta superior.

Shigi le vio aparecer a lo lejos custodiado por los doctores. Permaneció regio, sin saludar cuando el artista pasó a su lado, ignorándole. El guardaespaldas apretó los puños, rogando para que la tortura concluyese cuanto antes y, sobre todo, para que su señor no le guardara rencor por lo que iba a pasar.

Después de someterle a los análisis de rigor, y a las pruebas de compatibilidad hasta el mediodía, en una habitación colindante el menor de los Nanjo se despojó de sus avituallas, poniéndose una insulsa bata de hospital y adoptando la postura que le indicaron. Contuvo la respiración cuando sintió cómo le clavaban una aguja en la columna vertebral a fin de sustraer líquido, y así obtener anticuerpos con los que reforzar las paupérrimas defensas del ingresado.

Tras ello, le trasladaron a la dependencia donde Hirose seguía sedado y conectado a la máquina de transfusión. De su brazo derecho pendía un tubo que llevaría su sangre hasta un depósito de desecho, y del otro un canal transparente de menor longitud que le enlazaría directamente a su salvación.

Kôji se acomodó en la camilla plegada bajo la insondable vigilancia de Kurauchi, el cual permanecía inmóvil en un rincón.

Le colocaron una vía tras encontrarle la vena principal, pidiéndole que trabajara constantemente la muñeca presionando sobre una pequeña pelota de goma. Unos tres litros de sangre serían transferidos, dejándole extremadamente debilitado, por lo que no debía abandonar el recinto preferiblemente hasta el día siguiente.

Todo transcurrió sin complicación ninguna. Una vez terminada la transfusión, cerró los ojos, mareado, esperando a que retiraran aquel instrumental de su carne y le suministraran algo de azúcar con la que paliar la falta de glucosa.

Era demasiado pronto como para ser optimistas con respecto a los resultados, pues sólo cabía esperar. Ya algo más recuperado de la pérdida sanguínea, Kôji habló por primera vez desde que se pudiera en manos de los especialistas.

—Déjenos a solas —solicitó secamente.

El médico de guardia comprobó una vez más el estado del enfermo y se retiró. Aunque no le hacía demasiada gracia, Shigi se vio en la obligación de hacerlo también. Cerró la puerta, quedando pegado a ella para entrar en cuanto detectara cualquier suceso sospechoso.

Sin nadie que le molestase, el vocalista observó desde su lecho el rostro de su hermano mayor.

Aunque provenían de madres diferentes y poseían características de las mismas, no podía negarse que estaban unidos por el parentesco. Contemplando a Hirose, no era difícil imaginar cómo sería la apariencia física de Kôji cuando alcanzara los cuarenta y tantos.

Esperó. El sol comenzaba a teñir de naranja cuanto encontraba a su alrededor despidiendo al atardecer, por lo que decidió incorporarse y vestirse. Acababa de calzarse la última bota cuando le escuchó murmurar.

—Por fin te despiertas… —dijo, sentándose en la camilla a su lado.

Hirose se esforzó por enfocar la vista, afectada por las jornadas transcurridas bajo los efectos de los calmantes. Su mano izquierda tembló cuando le reconoció.

—¿Q-qué haces tú aquí? —espetó indignado, tosiendo penosamente a continuación—. ¿Dónde estoy? Debo estar soñando.

—No, no lo estás. Es el mundo real. Estamos en Roma, los dos solos en esta habitación, ¿a qué es fantástico? —respondió con sorna.

El primogénito quiso incorporarse, mas le resultó inútil. Por mucho que buscase a su alrededor, no conseguía visualizar a Shigi.

—Deberías estarme agradecido… —prosiguió—. Han sustituido casi toda tu sangre por la mía, si sales con vida de este hospital será gracias a mí.

Kôji se tumbó sobre el mustio cuerpo de su hermanastro rodeándole la cintura con las piernas, cayendo la melena en cascada sobre su rostro, y presionándole las muñecas sobre la almohada con sus manos a fin de inmovilizarle.

—Ese hombre, tu guarda, debe quererte demasiado como para haberme rogado que hiciera esto por ti. Si te hubieses dedicado a corresponderle en lugar de convertirte en el perrito faldero de padre o jugar a joderme, quién sabe, igual no habrías sido un amargado.

Le sonrió con desprecio, consiguiendo que Hirose enfureciera, sin poder siquiera alzar el puño contra su bello semblante.

—Dicen que una vez superas tus límites, puedes cruzar la frontera las veces que te plazca. Yo ya me he cargado a un tío, y no me costaría nada deshacerme de ti ahora mismo, pero… —acercó los labios a su oído, susurrándole palabras envenenadas—. Lo he pensado mejor, creo que es mucho más divertido constatar que me he introducido en tu cuerpo, y que me llevarás dentro hasta el día en que te mueras.

La respiración del mayor se agitó, y sus pupilas se redujeron al mínimo por el impacto de aquella verdad clavada como un puñal en su cerebro.

—Te odio, monstruo. ¡TE ODIO! —le gritó.

Kôji elevó una ceja en su eterno tic de indiferencia, heredado directamente de la desaparecida Ayako.

—Y yo a ti —respondió con suavidad.

Tras ello, tomó el rostro de su hermano entre las manos, depositando sobre la superficie de sus labios un típico suvenir italiano, lo que por las tierras del sur las redes mafiosas bautizaban como "el beso de la muerte".

Se levantó de la camilla colocándose las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz, mirando desde lo alto cómo Hirose forcejeaba consigo mismo hasta caer de bruces al suelo, tratando de darle alcance. Pese a que aún estaba débil, Kôji decidió que era hora de marcharse.

—Y ahora, si me disculpas, me voy a ver cómo la defensa de la Lazio queda hecha trizas.

Abandonó la dependencia con sigilo, encontrando el pasillo vacío y saliendo al exterior tomando un taxi con dirección al estadio de fútbol donde Shibuya, Serika y sus compañeros de banda esperaban.

Shigi terminó la reunión con la administración del centro, cerrando pagos y papeleo. Pocos minutos después de la escapada del cantante, entró corriendo a la habitación al ver desde lo lejos que la puerta estaba entreabierta. Allí se topó con un espectáculo dantesco.

Hirose había hallado las fuerzas suficientes para arrastrarse hasta el inmaculado cuarto de baño.

Haciendo uso de una de las cuchillas de afeitar de Shigi, se había cortado las venas. Sin embargo, sus intenciones no eran las de morir patéticamente sobre dicho suelo esterilizado: sabía perfectamente que la única forma de obtener una muerte segura con ese método, era realizando un corte vertical, siguiendo el transcurso de los vasos, y que un desgarro horizontal sólo provocaría una hemorragia considerable.

Lo que quería era vaciarse hasta que la vida se lo permitiese.

Sólo buscaba eliminarle por completo, e impedir que Kôji fuera, además del dueño de sus obsesiones, dueño de sus entrañas.

_14 - Ambos párrafos pertenecen a la canción de los Goo Goo Dolls "Dizzy"._


	24. Capítulo 23: Arde, París

**- ****Capítulo 23: Arde, París -**

Shibuya dirigió una última mirada apesadumbrada a los dos de sus músicos que iban a emprender un viaje relámpago. Comprobó que les había dado los documentos necesarios y que el taxi les esperaba.

—¡Cómo perdáis el vuelo mañana, rodarán cabezas! Tenemos un montón de compromisos que atender en la promoción francesa.

Kôji tomó la carpeta que le había pedido, poniéndose las gafas de sol que, en lugar de hacerle pasar desapercibido, conseguían que llamase aún más la atención.

—Que sí, pesado —respondió.

—Te llamaremos en cuanto lleguemos —agregó Liam, ya de camino a la salida.

Katsumi les despidió, agitando la mano mientras se resignaba a confiar en que no habría incidentes de última hora. Tanto había sido el éxito del tour que durante el último mes habían concertado nuevas fechas por el continente, no contando el equipo de producción ni los músicos con los periodos de descanso previamente estipulados.

Quizás por ello, aceptó la petición del teclista de marchar a la capital británica en un vuelo comercial normal y corriente, sumándose Kôji enseguida a la moción. Estiró los brazos poniendo rumbo a su habitación, a la par que los dos artistas avanzaban a bordo del vehículo por la ciudad danesa.

Una vez en el aeropuerto internacional de Copenhague pasaron por los controles, entrando lo antes posible en la zona de tránsito. Faltaban veinte minutos para el embarque, así que caminaron hasta la zona de compras portando las pequeñas maletas que tenían como equipaje de mano.

El cantante echó un vistazo a la prensa internacional, llamándole la atención un artículo reseñado en la portada del Daily Express, uno de los periódicos ingleses más conocidos. Decidió llevárselo al igual que un paquete de chicles sin azúcar, a los que se había vuelto adicto en su promesa de abandonar definitivamente el alquitrán y la nicotina.

—¿Dice algo interesante? —quiso saber Liam, una vez estuvieron sentados junto a la puerta correspondiente en su terminal.

—Más de lo mismo. Pero no me canso de verle sobre el papel —afirmó mientras mascaba ruidosamente, leyendo.

—¿No decías que lo del contrato aún no es oficial?—se interesó Liam.

—Alguien del club se habrá chivado a la prensa. Pero no, todavía no ha firmado, seguramente la semana que viene cuando Shibuya pueda estar presente.

Ojearon el tabloide hasta que por megafonía se anunció el embarque, no tomándoles demasiado estar en sus respectivos asientos en la cola del avión.

—La gente no deja de mirarte —comentó Liam, divertido.

—No se fijan en mí, sino en tu pelo.

Amante de los continuos cambios de look, desde hacía unos días la cabellera lacia del inglés era de un intenso color azul. Su propietario miró por la ventanilla el mosaico de luces de la torre de control, deseando reunirse con su novia.

No era el único que se moría de ganas por dar una sorpresa. Nadie les esperaba en Londres, por lo que los detalles de las inesperadas visitas eran de lo más prometedores.

- 2 -

Takuto frotaba insistentemente el lomo de Titán, haciendo que brotara espuma. La tarde era apacible y cálida dentro de lo que cabía, por lo que decidió que era el momento adecuado de darle un buen baño a su perro.

—¿Te gusta, eh? —preguntó mientras reía por el gesto del animal, deleitado por la sensación mientras su pelaje gris pasaba a ser blanco por el jabón.

Se secó las manos en los pantalones viejos que tenía puestos, tomándole del morro y mirándole a los ojos como si fuese un viejo colega; aunque mucha gente creyera que los perros eran incapaces de comprender a los humanos, el entendimiento entre Izumi y su fiel amigo era palpable.

—¡No te muevas de ahí, voy a por la manguera! Eso es, buen chico.

Se alejó unos pasos para abrir el grifo y aclararle, pero Titán no le hizo caso. Era obediente y disciplinado, mas en esta ocasión tenía un motivo muy bueno por el que abandonar su puesto.

Emitió un ladrido de alegría, saliendo disparado en dirección a la puerta del jardín.

—¿Adónde vas? —gritó el futbolista, sin terminar de desenrollar la manguera.

Su fino olfato canino detectó un olor de sobra conocido; cuando el archifamoso vocalista de Angelous abrió la puerta con sigilo para no ser descubierto y penetró en el jardín, la descomunal envergadura del perro se abalanzó sobre él, dándole un susto tremendo, chafándole el plan y haciéndole caer de espaldas sobre el césped. Sin poder ponerle remedio, pronto tuvo la porosa lengua del perro lamiendo insistentemente su cara.

—¡No me llenes de babas, bola de pelo!

Titán, entusiasmado por su presencia tras la ausencia, movía el rabo de un lado para otro mientras las almohadillas de sus patas le llenaban de jabón.

Takuto no daba crédito a la escena.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó, creyendo que estaba soñando.

—Darte una sorpresa, o al menos eso quería —rezongó, tratando de zafarse del chucho.

Acudió a socorrerle, tomando al perro de su collar y apartándole con suavidad.

—No seas tan brusco con él, que está muy contento —le dijo Izumi.

Arrodillado en el suelo con el jabonoso can entre los brazos, Takuto contempló a un Kôji despeinado, con la cara brillante, la ropa hecha un desastre y el contenido de su maleta disperso por las cercanías.

—Ve a cambiarte. Dudo que quieras ayudarme a terminar de bañarle.

Él le respondió tras quitarse de encima parte de la saliva canina que tenía adherida a las mejillas.

—¿Y por qué no voy a querer?

—Porque eres muy fino para esas cosas: odias el olor a perro mojado y mancharte. ¿A que es un señorito delicado? —le preguntó a Titán con picardía.

Kôji no se lo pensó dos veces.

—Conque delicado, ¿eh?

Se puso en pie, alejándose y chascando los dedos de la mano para que el perro le siguiera. Takuto se incorporó, intrigado.

Una vez estuvo en el borde de la piscina, el cantante consiguió sin demasiado esfuerzo que el animal volviera a tirarse sobre él, sujetándole en esta ocasión con fuerza, como si estuviera abrazándole.

—¡Os vais a enterar los dos, a ver quién es el pijo aquí! —exclamó, dejándose caer al agua en compañía del dogo.

Takuto estalló en carcajadas cuando Titán nadó asomando la cabeza hacia la zona menos profunda, desde la que podía hacer pie, y Kôji se apoyaba en el bordillo con la melena y la ropa empapadas. Sin embargo, su sonrisa compensaba lo húmedo de su estado.

—Rápido y efectivo. Ya no tiene jabón encima.

Izumi se quitó los zapatos y se sumó a la comitiva, saltando en bomba al agua, salpicándolo los alrededores. Nadaron hasta poder tocar el fondo, estrechándole Kôji con fuerza contra su cuerpo.

—Eres único, en dos minutos has conseguido revolucionarlo todo —comentó Takuto.

—Por ti revolucionaría al planeta entero —contestó, apartándole el flequillo mojado de la cara para besarle.

Titán les miraba, apurado por aquel medio extraño, así que entre los dos le auparon por los cuartos traseros, ayudándole a salir. Mientras el perro se sacudía para secarse, la pareja se deshacía en más recibimientos en forma de caricias.

—Ahora en serio, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Liam quería ir con la novia al ginecólogo, les van a decir si es niño o niña. Así que me ofrecí para escoltarle hasta Londres… —explicó, haciéndose el interesante.

—Sí, claro… seguro que ese fue el motivo.

—Qué más da. Estarás de arresto domiciliario las próximas veinticuatro horas, no te dejaré salir.

Observando cómo la capa de espuma seguía extendiéndose por el agua clorada a la par que su cuello era besado, Takuto se dijo que tendría que llamar al técnico de mantenimiento.

—¿Has comido?

Kôji negó con la cabeza, poniendo cara de pena.

—No… mi estómago también te echaba de menos.

Él sonrió.

—¿Quieres que te prepare algo?

—Sí, por favor. Estoy harto de caterings y servicio de habitaciones. Llevo toda la semana soñando con tus guisos.

Le tomó de la mano, tirando hacia la escalerilla.

—Salgamos de aquí, que no puedo permitirme el lujo de pillar otro resfriado. Recoge tus cosas del suelo, haré la colada.

La ropa pesaba varios kilos en tierra firme. El recién llegado dejó un reguero de agua a su paso mientras metía atropelladamente su equipaje en la maleta, quitándose lo que tenía puesto a medida que se acercaba a la entrada del chalet.

Titán estaba echado en una esquina del porche, esperando una señal para poder entrar en el interior de la casa. Sin embargo, Kôji le dio unas palmaditas en el cráneo, dedicándole unas palabras.

—No me guardes rencor y compártelo, que lo has tenido para ti solo todo este tiempo.

Cerró la puerta principal entrando al salón completamente desnudo, portando entre los brazos un amasijo de ropas empapadas. Desde que comprasen el inmueble apenas habían dispuesto del mismo para ellos dos, por lo que la ausencia de Katsumi y Serika se le antojaba incluso más irresistible.

—Esto es un gustazo. Anda que no tenía ganas de pasearme en pelotas por mi propia casa —afirmó, metiendo las prendas en el tambor de la lavadora.

—Qué basto eres… —replicó, añadiendo las suyas y echando la correspondiente dosis de detergente líquido.

Leyéndole el pensamiento por el brillo de su mirada, Takuto fue tajante.

—Olvídalo. Primero a comer.

—Vale. Pero yo te ayudo con eso.

No es que le tuviera especial aprecio a cortar verduras en la tabla, pero era la excusa perfecta para permanecer pegado a su piel el máximo tiempo posible.

- 3 -

La noche cubrió Londres con su manto. La única luz encendida en la casa terrera provenía del ático, espacio en donde se encontraba el acogedor dormitorio que compartían. Las sábanas de la cama estaban revueltas, y el quemador de esencias pronto carecería de más aceite aromático que consumir.

Takuto tenía apoyado el rostro sobre el pecho de Kôji, el cual desplegó el mapa que se había traído consigo de Dinamarca.

—Esta es la ruta —le dijo, mientras Izumi le pasaba un brazo por la cintura.

Ante ellos quedó un detallado plano de los Estados Unidos, con una serie de líneas plasmadas en rotulador rojo.

—¿Cual es el plan? —preguntó con la voz sedada.

—Te dan vacaciones el día veinte, ¿no?

El jugador asintió. Esa temporada las competiciones de liga terminaban antes de lo habitual por el Mundial de Japón-Corea. Aunque él había sido internacional absoluto por la selección nipona, y muchos apostaban por su asistencia a la competición futbolística más relevante de cuantas existían, diversos problemas entre las federaciones no lo habían hecho posible; el que no hubiese iniciado la campaña en primera división implicaba ciertas lagunas legales que prefirió obviar. Ya tendría su momento estelar para el siguiente Mundial de Alemania, pues estaba seguro de que su carrera no había hecho sino despegar.

Kôji le besó en la frente, pasando a explicarle los pormenores de la última parte del tour.

—Saldremos desde Londres a Nueva York el veinticuatro. Shibuya ha tenido una gran idea: vamos a atravesar el país sobre cuatro ruedas. Llevaremos varios trailers con los escenarios y el equipo, y nosotros tendremos uno de esos buses acondicionados. Así podremos ir un poco más a nuestro aire, y llevarnos al chucho.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó entusiasmado, trazando la ruta con el dedo sobre el papel—. De Nueva York a Los Ángeles… son muchísimos kilómetros.

—Dave se ha empeñado en hacer una especie de documental con su cámara de vídeo. Va a grabar el viaje, posiblemente salga a la venta al final de la gira en DVD.

Izumi depositó la mirada en el tatuaje que el cantante lucía, repasando su trazado lentamente. Le apetecía mucho emprender aquella aventura con ellos y compartir momentos inolvidables en la carretera, pero lo que más anhelaba era no tener que separarse por otro largo periodo de tiempo de su hermana, Katsumi y, sobre todo, de él.

Observó con curiosidad los restantes dossiers informativos que contenía la carpeta, decidiendo sacar el tema que más había meditado en las últimas jornadas. Pese a que lo habían hablado por teléfono, quería consultárselo en la intimidad que una decisión tan importante requería.

—¿Crees que haré bien si firmo el contrato?

—Por supuesto. ¿No estás seguro?

Takuto calló, reflexionando con melancolía.

—Sé que debería estarlo, es lo que siempre he querido: un equipo fantástico en el que puedo jugar y aspirar a ganar más competiciones. Supongo que es la presión de pensar que cuando se termine lo pactado…

Dejó la frase en el aire, incapaz de continuarla. No fue necesario que la terminara, pues Kôji supo a lo que refería. Dejó el plano sobre la cama, abrazándole dulcemente.

—Te angustia saber que cuando se te acabe el contrato, tendrás que colgar las botas.

Él cerró los ojos. Se sentía bien protegido por el calor de su cuerpo y su comprensión. Había dado en el clavo.

—Son ocho temporadas, aún queda mucho para retirarme, pero siento como si esos cuatro años vacíos me pesaran. Tengo la sensación de haber perdido un tiempo que no puedo recuperar.

—Cuando me pongo a pensar en esa época, me digo a mí mismo que si todo lo que hemos pasado nos ha llevado hasta aquí, bienvenido sea.

Le tomó del mentón para mirarle a los ojos.

—Vive el momento, disfruta de lo que has conseguido y de lo que queda por llegar. Cuando ya no puedas ser jugador por la edad, será cuestión de darle otra óptica.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Es como si pintases las paredes de esta habitación. Aunque su aspecto cambiase, seguiría siendo la misma. No tienes por qué dejar el fútbol, puedes sacarte la licencia y ser entrenador, por ejemplo.

Takuto esbozó una sonrisa agridulce. Ser consciente del inevitable desgaste físico de los profesionales le atormentaba, pero no se había planteado aquella idea que Kôji le había propuesto, la cual consiguió, en cierto modo, apaciguarle.

—¿Tú me ves entrenando?

—Te imagino al cargo de once mocosos en una competición de alevines, con todos los críos adorándote y un séquito de madres en las gradas devorándote con la mirada —dijo, matizando lo en serio que iban sus pensamientos con tono alegre, para animarle.

El cantante se quedó en blanco mientras su imaginación volaba libre por propia voluntad.

—Serías el cuarentón más atractivo de la galaxia —fantaseó.

—¡No te pases! —le recriminó.

Izumi suspiró, aliviado y risueño.

—¿Y tú? ¿Cómo crees que será tu futuro?

Kôji dejó la mirada suspensa en los ojos negros que tanto le fascinaban, descubriendo nuevos destellos.

—Me pasaré los fines de semana haciendo chapuzas en esta casa… y cuando sienta que se cerró la etapa musical de ahora, es posible que retome mi vocación en donde me la cercaron. Tengo casi veinte años que recuperar al piano.

—¿Te atreverías a retomarlo?

—Sería genial convertirme en el primer concertista manco de la historia —se jactó—. No lo sé, es un proyecto que no descarto. Ignoro lo que me deparará el tiempo, pero sólo tengo algo claro sobre mi vida en el futuro: que la pasaré a tu lado.

Izumi no dijo nada. ¿Cuántas veces había escuchado aquellas promesas de amor eterno?

La diferencia era que ya no las consideraba eso, meras declaraciones, sino evidencias. Por unos segundos, configuró en su mente dónde estarían los dos dentro de una o dos décadas, y la juventud en la que ahora se envolvían le pareció un mero trampolín a los que, esperaba, fuesen los años más estables y sólidos de los que finalmente conformaran sus días.

—¿Tienes que marcharte entonces mañana a París? —susurró, cambiando de tema.

—Sí, he quedado con Liam a las 6 de la tarde. Pero te lo vuelvo a repetir, deja de pensar en lo que está por llegar.

Y mientras volvía a emborracharse de sus labios, dejó que dos simples palabras murieran en el vacío tras ser pronunciadas, formando un sensual conjuro con el que le invitaba a fundirse con él una última vez antes de caer dormidos.

—_Carpe diem._

Takuto se dejó llevar, permitiéndole como siempre que borrara sus dudas a base de pasión, compartiendo con él sus ilusiones, sueños y temores.

Le hizo caso, y tanto alma como raciocinio aparcaron momentáneamente el balompié con todos los pormenores que llevaba adjuntos, agradeciéndole a Kôji mediante la entrega los esfuerzos realizados por éste para conseguir alumbrarle cada vez que le atemorizaba la oscuridad.

- 4 -

Tras una media hora de conducción, Takuto pudo aparcar su todoterreno en la zona correspondiente del aeropuerto de Gatwick. Kôji fue el primero en bajar de su asiento para abrirle la puerta a Cinthya, la cual se había sumado al comité de despedida.

Mientras los tres cogían las maletas de la parte trasera del coche, el futbolista miró al peculiar dúo.

Ella derrochaba tanta simpatía y extroversión como originalidad su apariencia física. Llevaba el cabello cortísimo y teñido de un chillón color rosa, las orejas llenas de pendientes, un piercing en la lengua, otro en la ceja, botas militares a juego con los pantalones de camuflaje y una ajustada camiseta de lycra que resaltaba su avanzado estado de gestación. Parecía la escenificación customizada en carne y hueso de _Tank girl_.

—Déjamela, ya la llevo yo —le dijo Izumi con amabilidad, para que la futura madre no tuviera que cargar peso.

—Pero cuídamela, ¿eh? Que llevo mis mejores trapos dentro — respondió encantada, pues el delantero le parecía una ricura de ser humano.

Kôji cerró el maletero, extrañado por lo que acababa de oír.

—¿Tu ropa? Pensaba que eran más cosas de Liam.

Éste esbozó una sonrisilla nerviosa, apresurándose a aclarar las cosas mientras se tapaba la cabeza con un pasamontañas, ocultando su llamativa melena.

—Es que se ha empeñado en venir con nosotros lo que queda de gira. Suerte que he podido reservar por Internet un billete más para el mismo vuelo.

—Claro, ¡no es justo que tú estés recorriendo medio mundo mientras yo me muero del asco aquí! —se apresuró a repetir ella.

—Cariño, los médicos han dicho que debes guardar reposo…

—También dijeron que no podía quedarme embarazada, ¡y mira! —replicó poniéndose de perfil y señalándose el vientre—. Además, ¿vuestro manager no era médico?

Kôji contuvo la risa al pensar en la cara que pondría Shibuya cuando se topara con la "doble sorpresa".

—Di que sí, Cinthya —le apoyó Takuto—. ¡Defendamos nuestros derechos como víctimas de los tours mundiales!

—Míralo por el lado bueno. Así nuestro hijo irá aprendiendo pronto cómo se mueven los hilos de la industrial musical —afirmó, mirando a su novio.

Liam se echó al hombro la bolsa de ella, cogiéndola de la mano mientras procedían a las despedidas, no perdiendo la joven la ocasión de plantar un beso en la mejilla del futbolista.

—¿Voy sacando las tarjetas de embarque? —preguntó él.

—Sí, toma mi pasaporte.

Kôji le cedió el documento y el billete, quedándose a solas con Takuto en medio de una marabunta de viajeros que entraban y salían de la terminal.

—¿Me llamarás cuando estéis en París?

—Claro —respondió Izumi—. A ver si me dan las entradas de protocolo que me prometieron, hablaré mañana con la coordinadora.

El cantante le instó a que se metiera en el coche y arrancara.

—Vete ya, hay un fotógrafo merodeando. No quiero que te den la lata antes de la final.

Él sonrió, poniendo en marcha el motor. Kôji metió medio cuerpo por la ventanilla del coche para darle un último beso antes del cercano encuentro en tierras galas. Se quedó en la carretera hasta que el vehículo se perdió en la lejanía, momento en el que tomó su equipaje y entró en el edificio.

La gente murmuraba a su paso, muchos le habían reconocido pese a los esfuerzos por causar el menor impacto posible. Aunque estaba habituado a los efectos secundarios que tenía el ser un personaje público, en esta ocasión ignoró todavía más los comentarios y cuchicheos que generaba. Se reunió con su compañero y la nueva viajera, invadido por un ataque de inspiración.

Tras haber obtenido los resguardos, se dirigieron a hacer cola en la puerta de embarque, en donde formuló una pregunta, incapaz de posponer su curiosidad.

—¿Cómo os conocisteis? ¿En una redada policial o algo así?

Cinthya rió; no era la primera vez que les preguntaba lo mismo.

—Estaba en un pub con unos amigos —recordó Liam en voz alta —. Habíamos ido unas horas antes al concierto de un grupo alternativo, y la música que tenían pinchada de ambiente era la misma de todos los fines de semana. The Prodigy, Underworld… el boom del hard techno en Londres. Me estaba bebiendo una copa mientras los demás hablaban de lo de siempre, y empecé a fijarme en el resto de la gente, comprobando que iban a lo suyo. Entonces el DJ tuvo la gran ocurrencia de pinchar mi favorita de Los Ramones.

—"Sheena is a punk rocker"—apuntó ella.

—Me puse a cantarla a solas, pues a nadie más de mi pandilla le gustaba los clásicos. Llegué incluso a pensar que era el único que conocía la canción en todo el bar… y entonces la vi. En otra esquina estaba ella, gritando la letra de la canción como una loca por encima del escándalo.

—Yo también creía que estaba rodeada de muermos. Cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron, supe que aquella noche había hecho bien en saltarme el toque de queda.

Kôji asentía; la rocambolesca escena que le estaban describiendo encajaba con sus expectativas.

—La invité a una cerveza y… bueno, aquí estamos cinco años después.

—Seis —corrigió ella—. Fue una juerga productiva: le di portazo al tío con el que estaba saliendo, y me fui con Liam. ¡Aún tiene la marca que le dejó el bestia de mi ex en las costillas cuando se vengó por haberle robado a la chica! ¿Quieres verla? —preguntó entusiasmada, tratando de subirle la chaqueta al teclista.

—No, no hace falta… —argumentó en respuesta—. ¿Tú, el pregonero de las buenas vibraciones, pegándote por una mujer? Me cuesta imaginarlo.

Ocuparon sus asientos en una fila de tres, sentándose Kôji en la ventanilla, su camarada en el centro y ella en pasillo por la frecuencia con la que tenía que acudir al cuarto de baño.

—A veces se hacen estupideces por amor —se justificó Liam.

—Sí, lo sé —murmuró él.

El avión cruzó veloz la pista, sobrevolando la capital británica rumbo a Francia. Una vez estabilizado el vuelo, el japonés desplegó la bandeja de plástico sujeta al respaldo, depositando en la misma su cuaderno de anotaciones y el bolígrafo que siempre llevaba encima.

—¿Qué escribes? —preguntó Cinthya.

—Unas ideas que se me han ocurrido, para que no se me olviden.

Liam le apretó levemente la mano, indicándole que no le molestase. Sabía perfectamente que cuando Kôji se sumía en el proceso creativo, lo mejor era dejarle a la deriva en sus rimas, pues la probabilidad de obtener resultados satisfactorios era altísima.

- 5 -

Debían ser las dos o tres de la madrugada, la verdad es que había perdido la noción del tiempo y le importaba bien poco lo que un reloj dictase.

Kôji se incorporó en la cama sosteniendo su guitarra acústica por el mástil. Nada más llegar al hotel, había hecho acto de presencia ante Katsumi y se había encerrado en su habitación, para meterse de lleno en lo que tenía entre manos.

No haber dejado de pensar en la inquietud mostrada por Takuto, había dado sus frutos. Siempre había vivido al límite, tomando el "todo ó nada" como una máxima, ya fuera sobre una Kawasaki rebasando la velocidad permitida ó tiñendo de sangre el legado familiar.

Por eso, la breve pero intensa conversación mantenida la noche anterior le había marcado. Izumi sentía angustia por el irremediable paso del tiempo, algo en lo que no se había detenido a pensar.

Sin embargo, lo había hecho mientras terminaba aquella canción que había empezado a componer horas antes en el avión.

Ya no eran meros adolescentes con una visión lejana del porvenir, y aunque no habían hecho sino iniciar la etapa como adultos, ahora era consciente de lo rápido que había pasado el último lustro. Decidido a convertir la curva de la vida en común de ambos en una línea recta tras demasiados altibajos, se dijo que los años seguirían corriendo veloces, y que para cuando se pudiera dar cuenta, ya habrían alcanzado la treintena.

Efectivamente todavía era joven, mas se sintió viejo al comprender otra dimensión de lo que por él sentía, nuevos matices para la palabra de la que tanto había abusado, y a la que seguía recurriendo con asiduidad.

"_Siempre"_

Aquel _siempre_ implicaba seguir su trayectoria como si del sol se tratase. Había asistido a parte del amanecer de Takuto como persona, y ahora le estaba acompañando en su ascender hacia el cenit, momento en el que el astro rey más alto se encuentra, bañándolo todo con su luz. Pero la propia vida sentenciaba que incluso para el sol había un ocaso.

Y Kôji supo que no sería capaz de expresarse de mejor manera que con esa combinación de versos y acordes.

Quería decirle que estaría ahí en el cenit, en el ocaso, y en el anochecer. Adaptándose a los cambios, recibiendo a su lado la llegada de la luna, porque tal y como le había jurado, el día en que muriera, él moriría también.

Algo tan sencillo como expresar que deseaba permanecer a su lado el resto de su vida, aunque dejasen de ser los veinteañeros de la actualidad, se transformó en dos hojas de cuaderno llenas de anotaciones, correcciones y una melodía que no terminaba de convencerle.

No dormiría tranquilo hasta haberla terminado, así que tomó el material necesario, las gafas de ver y las llaves, saliendo al pasillo tras cerrar su puerta para tocar en la vecina.

Insistió un par de veces hasta que Brett abrió, recién salido de la cama.

—¿Sabes qué hora es? —le preguntó bostezando, irritado por la tardía visita.

—Quiero que oigas esto. Acabo de terminarla, pero necesito que la pulas.

El guitarrista le siguió, sentándose en el colchón mientras Kôji empuñaba su acústica y estrenaba el tema, cantándoselo por primera vez a su socio compositor.

Los efectos del sueño fueron desapareciendo paulatinamente del inglés, el cual podía percibir la magia de aquel instante como si fuese una neblina.

—Es buenísima —afirmó, buscando su instrumento.

Se sentó de nuevo con él, dispuesto a hacer aquello para lo que había nacido: plasmar en música los dictados del alma.

—Toca de nuevo el estribillo.

Kôji obedeció, encontrando la clave al instante.

—Prueba con Si bemol. Y si haces el cambio aquí… —sugirió, rasgando él mismo las cuerdas de su guitarra.

—Tienes razón. Eres un hacha reconstruyendo —le dijo el japonés.

—Eso es porque ya me he adaptado a tu metodología. Vamos a terminarla, estoy deseando que la escuchen los chicos, deberíamos grabarla cuanto antes.

El autor no dijo nada; conocía de sobra el exceso de entusiasmo por el que Brett se dejaba arrastrar. Tal vez aquel tema acabara en la recamara de posibles canciones para el próximo disco del grupo, o permanecería junto a las demás páginas repletas de ideas o fragmentos hasta ser recuperado.

De cualquiera de las formas, Kôji supo que tenía que hacérselo llegar a Izumi, y que tarde o temprano, así sería.

- 6 -

Hotsuma depositó la ofrenda de flores sobre la tumba de su madre, prendiendo a continuación unas varillas de incienso que había colocado con esmero.

El aniversario era una de las pocas ocasiones en las que estaba autorizado a abandonar el internado por unas horas, encontrando en la paz de aquel cementerio el sosiego que necesitaba. Tiempos turbulentos se aproximaban, y pocos podían comprender que la presión a la que estaba sometido se veía compensada con el profundo orgullo obtenido al ejercer con su papel.

En verdad, sólo una persona le entendía perfectamente, porque había pasado por lo mismo hacía mucho tiempo.

Ellos prolongaban la historia de los linajes en el Japón, sociedad que pese a encontrarse entre las más desarrolladas del mundo, todavía se aferraba a sus legados más tradicionistas, sepultando de privilegios encubiertos a los descendientes de la ya extinta nobleza.

Los Nanjo y los Kurauchi representaban ambos extremos. Los primeros debían ser servidos, los segundos debían ofrecer discreción y fidelidad, sin importar a qué precio.

Sabía que su hijo sufriría, pero que también conocería otras gratitudes por ostentar el título que merecía.

Shigi se acercó a él. Durante los últimos cuarenta años había servido al clan, siendo el único que había permanecido junto a Hirose. La enfermedad de su protegido remitía a pasos demasiado nimios como para ser optimista, pese a encontrarse ya en Tokio, y la declaración de intenciones del heredero le hacía ser consciente de que pronto pasaría el testigo.

Supo que posiblemente aquella sería la última vez en la que ambos podrían hablar sin distancias, ni circunstancias que les convirtiesen en enemigos potenciales.

—Ella estaría orgullosa de ti —le dijo, tras hacer una reverencia a la lápida de su esposa.

La relación entre padre e hijo no se caracterizaba por ser afectiva o estrecha, mas Shigi esperó haber hecho el mejor trabajo posible.

—Lucha contra las dudas, pues serán tus peores demonios. Combátelas con la espada de tu integridad, porque nada es más importante que tu protegido, y el único motivo de tu existencia es escudar la suya.

Hotsuma se incorporó sin mirarle a los ojos, repasando con el dedo la cicatriz que llevaba en la palma de la mano, producto del pacto de sangre.

—Sólo tengo una duda. ¿Cómo sabré vislumbrar el límite?

Obtuvo silencio, dado que aquella era la única cuestión a la que Shigi no había sabido dar respuesta, cayendo en una espiral donde el deber y lo sentimental habían confluido.

—Tatsuomi dice que entre el Señor y tú hay algo más que servidumbre, y que tu entrega como hombre supera a la que cabría esperarse —espetó el chico con dureza.

El anguloso y moreno rostro no se inmutó. Era consciente de su falta, asimilando el dolor que su maltrecho corazón recibía como una constante expiación del pecado cometido.

El joven le dejó claro que en nada podría ayudarle, pues el único campo en el que no las tenía todas consigo era peligroso, minado de tentaciones. Un terreno en el que Shigi ya se había adentrado varios kilómetros, alejándose de un Hotsuma que posiblemente caminaría sobre la frontera un largo trecho, hasta que las circunstancias dijeran en qué lado finalmente residiría.

—Cuando tu misión es amar otra vida más que la tuya, el concepto de servidumbre se diluye. Algún día comprenderás lo que te he dicho, y te recriminarás por haber empleado ese tono conmigo — contestó.

El viento sopló, arrancando algunos pétalos de los cerezos cercanos, e invitando al guarda a abandonar el recinto de la misma forma en la que lo había abordado.

Los dos supieron que cuando volvieran a verse, ya no habría marcha atrás. Por eso no se despidieron, prefiriendo conservar en el recuerdo del otro la parte de sí mismos que había muerto con aquel último encuentro.

- 8 -

La delegación del Chelsea llegó al aeropuerto parisino de Charles de Gaulle, uno de los más concurridos del planeta. Las medidas de seguridad se habían incrementado por la importancia de la final de la Champions League, siendo tanto jugadores como responsables del equipo escoltados hasta la zona de salas VIP.

—Ha habido un problema con el autocar —comunicó la responsable de relaciones públicas—. Habrá que esperar, no será más de media hora.

Mayers suspiró, resignado, pidiendo a sus hombres que mataran el tiempo como fuera posible sin abandonar el recinto.

Takuto dejó su maleta junto a la de otros compañeros; por fortuna la sala era amplia, y disponía de medios diversos con los que distraerse. Algunos sillones, una mesa de billar, un televisor…

Se acercó a la ventana para llamar por teléfono. Sin embargo, cuando respondieron al otro lado de la línea, no fue la voz de Kôji la que le esperaba, sino la de su hermana.

—¿Seri? ¿Eres tú?

—¡Hermanito! ¿Ya estás en París? ¿A qué es una ciudad maravillosa?

—No lo sé, no he salido del aeropuerto —respondió, algo nervioso por el transcendental partido, su primera final decisiva—. ¿Cómo os va todo? ¿Y Kôji?

—Está con los demás en el plató, dando un mini recital para un programa en directo. En cuanto terminen nos iremos al estadio para el concierto de esta noche.

—Vaya… Pues nada, dile que llamé, y coméntale a Katsumi que he conseguido cuatro entradas, para que se ponga en contacto con la responsable. ¿Cuándo llega Yugo?

—Hoy de madrugada. Tranquilo, iremos a recogerle. Tú concéntrate, duerme mucho, come bien y a por todas.

El delantero sonrió por los ánimos que le daban.

—Te dejo, debes estar ocupada. Deséale suerte a la banda.

—Sí. ¡Nos vemos mañana!

Tras ello, colgó. Le hacía muchísima ilusión que sus hermanos fueran a estar presentes en el partido, por lo que las horas hasta el encuentro pasarían lentas.

Apenas se hubo guardado el móvil en el bolsillo, escuchó el pintoresco acento de Greg llamándole.

—¡Taku! ¡Mira quién sale por la tele!

Se acercó hasta el grupito que se había concentrado en torno a la pantalla, inclusive el entrenador.

—No sé de qué me suena ese cantante —bromeó Mayers, haciendo que Izumi se sonrojara notoriamente.

Tal y como Serika le había dicho, la cadena francesa ofrecía en exclusiva una actuación de los Angelous en riguroso directo, ante una privilegiada audiencia de apenas cincuenta personas. El presentador del programa se acercó a los músicos para concluir las entrevistas que precedían a cada canción, hablando en inglés y traduciendo al idioma nacional.

—Se nos agota el tiempo, pero seguramente muchos de vosotros les veréis esta noche en el estadio de Bercy, u os habéis perdido el programa por estar haciendo cola para coger las primeras filas. Kôji, ¿quieres añadir algo más antes de vuestro último tema? —preguntó el conductor del espacio.

El vocalista miró de refilón a Brett, y éste asintió con media sonrisa en la cara, confirmando los planes trazados en el camerino.

—Queremos cerrar esta gira europea con un detalle para los fans, por la gran acogida que ha tenido el tour en todo el continente, en especial en esta ciudad. Vamos a interpretar una nueva canción, la hemos terminado de perfilar esta misma mañana —respondió él.

—¿Adelanto de un nuevo trabajo? —quiso saber el presentador, improvisando ante aquella sorpresa.

—No… Más bien, un mensaje que no podía esperar.

Dejando que los televidentes desglosaran la misteriosa dedicatoria como gustasen, el cantante se puso la correa de la guitarra en el hombro derecho, marcando Dave con la batería el ritmo.

Kôji se dejó llevar por un presentimiento, el cual le decía que Takuto le estaba viendo en aquellos momentos. No iba mal encaminado, pues éste seguía delante del televisor, con el resto del equipo curioseando ó dándole codazos a modo de broma.

—Shhhh… ¡callaos! —ordenó el capitán de buenas maneras.

Los ruidosos obedecieron, y el sonido limpio de Angelous, en especial el emitido por la garganta de su estandarte, fue reproducido en los altavoces de miles de televisores en toda Francia, inclusive los de la descomunal pantalla de plasma para los VIP en de Gaulle.

Los punteos de la eléctrica de Brett, la suave base de teclado y la percusión contundente de bajo y batería vistieron la melodía principal trazada a golpe de la acústica, arropando esas palabras que nuevamente sólo Izumi podría comprender.

_Todo resulta confuso,_

_quedan pocos en los que confiar,_

_la gente resulta superficial_

_y el mundo entero es un caos._

_Sin ti me siento perdido,_

_no sé ni cómo vivir,_

_mi universo gira a tu alrededor,_

_temo caerme una y otra vez. _

_Pero sabes que eres mi estrella,_

_sabes que eres mi mar,_

_y que siempre te protegeré_

_de cualquier amenaza._

_Me pregunto qué estarás haciendo,_

_me imagino dónde estarás,_

_y aunque un océano nos separe_

_te siento más cerca que nunca._

_¿Puedes hacer que desaparezca?_

_¿Puedes llevarte por medio_

_el__ dolor que me dejaste entrever_

_cuando te descubriste ante mí?_

_¿Puedes hacer que desaparezca?_

_¿Puedes borrar por completo_

_lo que me dejaste entrever?_

_E__stamos destinados al cambio,_

_no se puede evitar,_

_así que construye el final perfecto para tu historia_

_y compártela conmigo,_

_porque sin ti estaría perdido,_

_no sabría ni como vivir,_

_mi universo gira a tu alrededor,_

_acabaría por derrumbarme._

_Siempre serás mi estrella,_

_siempre serás mi mar,_

_sabes que acudiré a salvarte_

_cuando ya no puedas más._

_Me pregunto qué andarás haciendo,_

_me pregunto dónde estarás,_

_y aunque un océano nos separe,_

_te siento más cerca que nunca._

_¿Puedes hacer que desaparezca?_

_¿Puedes llevarte por medio_

_el dolor que me dejaste entrever_

_cuando te descubriste ante mí?_

_¿Puedes hacer que desaparezca?_

_¿Puedes borrar por completo_

_lo que me dejaste entrever?_

Mientras el vertiginoso ritmo con el que se cerraba el estribillo iba acrecentándose, Izumi se llevó la mano a los labios, conteniendo el gesto de morderse levemente las uñas. Le ardía el pecho por saber que esas palabras que ahora todos escuchaban sólo le pertenecían a él, pese a que serían coreadas en cientos de ocasiones, y escuchadas en millones de reproductores de cd's por personas a lo largo del globo.

Kôji seguía cantando con los ojos cerrados, dejándose la piel en cada sílaba, en cada álgida nota que cortaba el sonido, haciéndole sentir especial.

_Nadie me previno sobre esto,_

_nadie me indicó lo que tenía que decir,_

_nadie te enseñó cuando hay que cambiar de rumbo,_

_nadie te advirtió cuando es mejor ceder._

_Nadie te dijo cuando te has de esconder,_

_nadie te indicó lo que decir,_

_nadie te enseñó a cambiar de rumbo,_

_nadie te advirtió cuándo era mejor escapar_.

_¿Puedes hacer que desaparezca?_

_¿Puedes llevarte por medio_

_este dolor que me dejaste entrever_

_cuando te descubriste ante mí?_

_¿Puedes hacer que desaparezca?_

_¿Puedes borrar por completo_

_lo que me dejaste entrever?_

_El dolor que me dejaste entrever…_

_Haz que desaparezca._

_Borra eternamente ese dolor_

_que me dejaste entrever.__15_

Y mientras el público asistente al programa se rendía ante el grupo, los compañeros de Takuto aplaudían y volvían a hacerle todo tipo de comentarios, divertidos por saber lo fácil que era conseguir color en las mejillas del jugador.

Él cruzó los brazos suavemente sobre el pecho mirando al suelo. Ahora sí que tenía auténticas ganas de arrasar el césped del Estadio de Francia, en el que se vería las caras con sus rivales holandeses.

Lo daría todo por alzarse con la victoria y conocer cuál sería el peso del trofeo al levantarlo hacia lo alto, porque tenía que ofrecerlo no sólo a su propia ansia por catapultar al equipo, sino a los que le franqueaban en su ascenso a las cimas futbolísticas.

Estaba deseando entregarle a Kôji una réplica hecha de constancia, esfuerzo y voluntad, y seguir afrontando juntos lo que aún les quedaba por recorrer en el camino de sus vidas.

- 8 -

El cartel de "entradas agotadas" fue colocado en las taquillas de Bercy por segunda noche consecutiva, cerrándose con éxito la gira europea. Las celebraciones por parte del staff se prolongaron durante toda la noche, sumándose a las mismas el recién incorporado hincha del Chelsea proveniente de Tokio.

Aún con la resaca causando estragos, los que iban a asistir a la final de la Champions League se reunieron en el cuartel general que Katsumi había montado en su habitación.

Liam y Cinthya llegaron los últimos, acudiendo ella a saludar a Yugo, al que no había podido presentarse por encontrarse descansando cuando él había llegado del aeropuerto.

—¡Encantada de conocerte! ¡Te pareces mucho a tu hermano! —le dijo, estrechándole la mano con fuerza.

Serika sonrió; agradecía tener algo de compañía femenina en aquel séquito de hombres, y su relación con la estrambótica chica era muy buena.

—En vistas a que no falta nadie, repartiré los pases aquí para evitar confusiones. Sólo se han podido conseguir cuatro para el palco, vosotros estaréis en preferente, no demasiado lejos de nosotros — comentó a los músicos mientras les entregaba los tickets.

—Da igual, el escándalo que voy a montar será el mismo —afirmó Dave, contemplando eufórico el pedazo de papel que le permitiría presenciar la final de finales en persona.

Kôji se ajustó la bufanda al cuello. Hacía frío en París y debía tener todo el cuidado posible para prevenir afonías o complicaciones que le afectaran la voz. Tras comprobar la hora, dio el pistoletazo de salida.

—Vámonos, mejor llegar con tiempo que hacerlo tarde.

Lanzaron una especie de grito de guerra, encaminándose a la entrada del hotel, en donde les esperaba un minibus que habían reservado exclusivamente para transportarles.

El único que había estado en París anteriormente era Shibuya, por lo que los murmullos de admiración brotaron constantemente a medida que se encaminaban a la otra punta de la ciudad, disfrutando de los monumentos más representativos de la ciudad de las luces.

—¿Qué tal han ido los exámenes? —se interesó el manager.

—Bastante bien. Me falta por saber una nota, pero seguro que podré graduarme —respondió Yugo, satisfecho por sus logros académicos.

Las cosas habían ido a mejor tras las pequeñas vacaciones en Grecia. Pese a todo, ahora lo único en lo que quería pensar era en Takuto, y en lo determinante que sería la final que estaba a punto de disputar. Posiblemente no era el más ansioso, pero sí el que mejor lo exteriorizaba.

Pocos minutos después de llegar al estadio y ocupar cada uno sus correspondientes asientos, el autocar del Chelsea irrumpía en medio de una barricada de aficionados provenientes de todas partes de Europa.

Izumi bajó del autobús, serio y concentrado, no dejando que los flashes y el griterío le intimidasen. Cuando estaba a punto de alejarse para entrar por la zona privada, escuchó unas voces familiares.

—¡Taku! ¡Taku!

Se giró, distinguiendo incrédulo a Matt, Bryan, Scott y Rob entre la masa. Una brillante sonrisa se dibujó en su cara al saber que sus amigos y compañeros de equipo amateur habían hecho el largo traslado desde Londres para animarle.

—¡Machácales! —gritó el portero.

—¡Nada de excusas, sólo nos vale que consigas esa copa! —añadió Bryan.

Él asintió con la cabeza, elevando el pulgar en señal de confirmación. Se alejó, y una vez con los demás dejó la bolsa en los vestuarios, acudiendo al césped para calentar.

El público que ya se encontraba en el interior del complejo deportivo les recibió, algunos con entusiasmo y otros con justamente lo contrario, pues la balanza de aficionados congregados se inclinaba hacia el PSV Eindhoven por la cercanía geográfica.

Mientras recorría el ancho del campo al trote para preparar músculos, vio cómo desde la zona del palco presidencial reservada para invitados, cuatro brazos extendidos le saludaban, pudiendo distinguir sin problemas las figuras de Kôji, Yugo, Serika y Katsumi. Les correspondió de igual manera, encontrando a los miembros de la banda y acompañante en la sección inferior.

Los minutos transcurrieron, dándose por finiquitada la preparación de los rivales. Las televisiones comenzaron la retransmisión, y corresponsales de medios escritos y radiofónicos asaltaron hasta el último centímetro libre del terreno, buscando la mejor posición para narrar lo que los noventa minutos siguientes deparasen.

Adam Mayers procedió a dar las últimas instrucciones a sus jugadores, los cuales, enfundados en el azul equipamiento oficial, mataban la ansiedad haciendo estiramientos o concentrándose en manías y ritos particulares.

—Hemos trabajado muy duro para llegar hasta aquí. No olvidéis que nos estamos jugando nuestro honor, sólo tenemos dos opciones: o ganar y salvar esta campaña siendo los flamantes triunfadores de Europa, o perder y cerrar el año sin ningún trofeo en nuestro haber. Para muchos de vosotros es vuestra primera final; sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer: ¡olvidar las presiones y salir ahí fuera a exhibir buen fútbol!

Los jugadores asintieron al unísono, repletos de motivación, y los once elegidos para ser titulares formaron una piña, buscando en ese instante la fuerza y energía grupal que les llevaría a la victoria.

—¡Adelante! —proclamó el capitán McKenzie.

Takuto ascendió los escalones del túnel de vestuarios con la cabeza bien alta. Cuando salió de las estructuras para pisar el césped con sus inseparables botas negras y naranja, una punzada se le clavó en el pecho.

Las gradas estaban repletas, y el rugido de los ochenta mil espectadores envolvió a los veintidós rivales, los tres árbitros y los responsables del equipo. Tras el saludo de protocolo y el sorteo de terrenos entre los capitanes, el pitido dio inicio al encuentro.

Su espíritu de lucha y sacrificio le transformaron en una máquina creada para desenvolverse en aquel ambiente extremo, en el que cada movimiento y resolución podían ser decisivos. Su esencia y espíritu quedaron centrados en el esférico y la portería contraria, reconociendo la atmósfera que tanto había anhelado desde sus comienzos en el deporte.

La descarga de adrenalina y el afán de superación le hacían sentirse vivo, disfrutando de cada segundo sin sopesar como sería el venidero, amando al fútbol desmedidamente ahora que éste le concedía la oportunidad de así hacer.

Sus piernas volaron, olvidando la temporada que habían pasado convertidas en densos bloques de piedra, levantando pasiones en todos los que admiraban la maestría de la esperanza futura para el equipo británico.

Aquélla fue una de las mejores finales vistas en los últimos años, tal y como afirmaron los medios. Lejos de los estáticos y conservadores partidos en los que los equipos preferían arriesgar poco y defender mucho, tanto Chelsea como PSV recurrieron a su punto fuerte, el ataque. Las combinaciones eran rápidas, las jugadas vertiginosas, y el balón pasaba endemoniado de la posesión de unos a los otros.

Greg gritaba a los suyos, haciendo de portavoz de las órdenes de Mayers, velando por el juego estructurado y el reforzamiento del área cuando los holandeses se introducían en la misma.

Las aficiones pudieron corear sendos tantos, ya que primero los ingleses, y luego los neerlandeses, encajaron entre las redes en dos ocasiones.

Kôji alternaba su atención del campo al marcador luminoso que se alzaba justo frente a ellos. Tenía el cuerpo en tensión, y el corazón le latía con fuerza, pues el empate parecía imposible de romper a sólo cuatro minutos para el final del partido.

Aunque no había firmado ningún gol, Takuto había servido incontables pases a sus compañeros, y su vitalidad, lejos de agotarse, parecía crecer cuanto mayor era el cansancio. Sus ojos brillaban, alentando a los demás a seguir resistiendo.

—¡A la banda! —exclamó, corriendo hacia el extremo izquierdo del campo y desmarcándose, con la intención de recuperar un pase a lo lejos y lanzar a puerta.

McKenzie tenía la posesión del esférico, pero cuando iba a lanzársela, los tacos de unas botas enemigas se clavaron en su gemelo, emitiendo un desgarrador alarido.

Otro de los centrales ingleses acudió a propinarle un sonado empujón al agresor, saliendo a flote los nervios e iniciándose un pequeño tumulto en el campo, mientras Greg se retorcía en el suelo y el árbitro mandaba a detener el partido, mostrando las correspondientes tarjetas amarillas.

Takuto tomó las riendas, apartando a sus compañeros y domando a los rivales con su entereza.

—¿Podrás seguir? —le preguntó a su amigo, el cual ya estaba sobre una camilla a punto de ser sacado del terreno por los auxiliares.

—No lo sé —le respondió, dolorido—. Creo que me han roto.

Hirviendo de rabia, Izumi trató de solucionar el encuentro en sus últimas exhalaciones, mas un nuevo pitido indicó que habría cinco minutos de descanso antes de la primera parte de la prórroga.

Mayers reunió a sus hombres frente al banquillo, observando el mal aspecto de la pierna del escocés, decidiendo hacer dos cambios.

—McKenzie no puede continuar, entrenador —le comunicó el médico.

Él asintió, mirándoles a los ojos uno a uno.

—No os dejéis domar por las prisas. Será prórroga a gol de oro, el primero que marque habrá ganado, cualquier error será fatal.

Ellos se secaban el sudor, bebían agua y recibían atenciones en los cargados músculos por parte de los cuidadores.

Takuto respiraba profundamente, preparándose para la media hora más decisiva de su carrera. Sintió de nuevo la voz de Greg, el cual le miró con la misma intensidad que en el día que le conoció, cuando entre ambos surgió una complicidad que no había dejado de crecer desde entonces.

—Confío en ti. No me decepciones —le dijo, entregándole la banda de capitán.

El japonés aceptó la responsabilidad como el mayor honor que podía tener. Aunque las diferencias entre la capitanía del modesto equipo amateur en el que comenzó la andadura inglesa y la del Chelsea eran abismales, la predisposición era la misma. Sin un segundo que perder, ocupó su lugar.

—¿A qué estáis esperando? ¡Venguemos a Greg y hagámonos con esta final! —gritó en pie, mientras sus compañeros le contemplaban desde el suelo.

Los profesionales y entusiastas del fútbol se dieron cuenta de cuál era realmente la cualidad que hacía de Izumi un jugador excepcional: no era su técnica, ni su virtuosa destreza, sino la habilidad innata para arrastrar a los demás.

Como un general que lograba sacar el valor a sus atemorizados artilleros en el frente de batalla, su porte y nobleza conseguían motivar a los que tenían la suerte de acompañarle en el hito.

Adam también confiaba en él pese a su poca experiencia, así que no puso objeción. La prórroga dio inicio, pudiéndose notar en los rostros de los jugadores la fatiga. Cada jugada era vivida a ritmo de infarto, incrementándose los ánimos desde la grada.

Pese a todo, los goles no llegaron, y el árbitro anunció que se decidiría quién sería campeón de Europa por lanzamiento de penaltis.

El entrenador del Chelsea, tras habérsele sido indicado que tendría el último turno a la hora de lanzar a puerta, escogió a los que lanzarían la temida pena máxima.

Los cinco elegidos aguardaron, y el primer tanto del PSV impactó contra las redes. Jugársela a penaltis era como la ruleta rusa, más que el lanzamiento en sí, lo que decidiría la suerte del campeón y el perdedor era la templanza del que disparaba.

Uno a uno, todos los goles fueron marcados, llegando el último disparo del Eindhoven. Para regocijo de los londinenses su portero lo detuvo, dejando la victoria a un mero paso.

La casualidad, o el destino quizás, quiso que el designado por Mayers para lanzar el quinto tanto fuese Takuto. Sobre él quedaba depositado el peso de las ambiciones, ilusiones y necesidades del club: si metía aquel gol, serían campeones. Si lo fallaba y el PSV marcaba el siguiente, quedarían relegados al segundo puesto.

Serika observó a su derecha, viendo cómo Kôji sufría en silencio. Por todo lo habían vivido, y por considerarle prácticamente como a otro de sus hermanos, le apretó la mano con fuerza. Él hizo lo mismo, sin dejar de mirar al campo.

El capitán del Chelsea colocó el esférico sobre el punto de penalti, mirando al portero rival como haría un verdugo antes de cobrarse a su víctima.

El estadio entero enmudeció en un tenso silencio, mas él nunca había confiado tanto en sus posibilidades. El mundo pareció detenerse en París cuando tras cuatro zancadas chutó con elegancia, y el balón se coló por la esquina izquierda de la portería, ajustado a la escuadra en una parábola perfecta.

Los jugadores y la afición elevaron su clamor al cielo, celebrando el triunfo con emoción y sentimiento. Takuto desapareció bajo una pared de cuerpos formada por sus compañeros, los cuales trataban de asimilar la dicha.

Desde la zona del palco, tanto los músicos como los mayores seguidores del delantero daban rienda suelta a su alegría. Serika lloraba aferrada a Katsumi, Yugo apretaba los puños jaleando con deleite, y Kôji no veía el momento de colarse en los vestuarios del equipo ganador.

Tras la vuelta de honor y el recibimiento por parte de los perdedores de su recordatorio de finalistas, se procedió a la entrega del gran premio.

Izumi ayudó a Greg a subir los escalones del podio, sosteniéndole sobre su hombro mientras éste acudía a recoger la magnífica copa de Europa y la alzaba, rugiendo la afición por el gesto. Uno a uno, los jugadores recibieron su medalla, regresando al césped para prolongar las celebraciones.

Un avispado periodista y su cámara móvil fueron a la captura de uno de los más destacados protagonistas de la noche. En directo y para toda Inglaterra, le pidió a Takuto que le concediera unas palabras, accediendo él en medio del espectáculo.

—Ha sido el broche de oro para una temporada espléndida. ¿Qué se siente al ser nombrado campeón y haber portado la capitanía?

—Es algo que no se puede describir… pero esta victoria me motiva para seguir consiguiendo nuevos logros con el equipo.

—¿Entonces confirma los rumores sobre su contratación?

—Firmaré con el Chelsea para lo que reste de mi carrera —afirmó, siguiendo la técnica de acallar las especulaciones a base de verdad.

Buscando una última pregunta con la que coronar esa declaración en exclusiva, el periodista creyó encontrar la cuestión adecuada.

—Y ya para terminar, ¿quiere dedicar esta victoria a alguien?

Takuto sonrió y miró hacia la grada, en donde se encontraban las cuatro personas que le habían acompañado y apoyado desde los principios, cada uno a su manera. Todos ellos distintos, auténticos y originales, pero parte insustituible de la unidad que los cinco conformaban.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas cuando respondió, emocionado por el significado de sus propias palabras.

—Sí… a mi familia.

15Adaptación libre de la canción "Blurry" de Puddle of Mud.


	25. Capítulo 24: The Route 66

**- Capítulo 24: The Route 66 -**

Shibuya y Takuto salieron con una sonrisa del despacho presidencial. Tras la negociación celebrada en Stamford Bridge para estudiar detalladamente el nuevo acuerdo, el delantero estampó su firma en las correspondientes páginas, pactando que permanecería en las filas del club durante las próximas ocho temporadas.

—Espero que no haya ninguna complicación contractual en el futuro, aunque me temo que seguramente Seri y yo acabaremos viviendo también en Londres. Las distancias y los negocios no se llevan demasiado bien.

Katsumi pronunció dichas palabras con humor. Había decido tiempo atrás concluir su hacer como manager tras el final de la gira de Angelous, mas seguiría representándoles a ambos indefinidamente. Así que la perspectiva de concluir sus estudios e iniciar carrera médica en la capital británica en lugar de Nueva York no le pareció demasiado descabellada.

—Yo encantado de teneros cerca. Ojalá convenciese a Yugo para que se mudara aquí también —replicó Izumi animadamente.

Tan discernido era el tono empleado, que alguien le detectó al fondo del pasillo, haciéndose notar pese a la distancia.

—Qué suerte tienen algunos, ya de vacaciones…

Takuto se dio la vuelta al reconocer la voz de su complemento de ataque, el cual había ido a recoger el parte de alta médica.

—¡Greg! Menos mal que estás aquí, pensé que no te vería antes de marcharte al Mundial.

—Agradece que no vayas a participar, o te habría pateado el culo sin piedad —bromeó McKenzie, tras darle la mano tanto a él como a Katsumi.

—¿Cómo va esa tibia? Bien, por lo que veo —quiso saber Shibuya, juzgando por su andar y el papel que portaba.

El escocés golpeó el suelo con la planta del pie, dando a entender que se encontraba en plena forma. Al sonreír se le formaban unas pequeñas arrugas de expresión alrededor de los ojos, las cuales añadían un toque de interesante madurez a su juvenil apariencia.

—Sí, perfectamente. La radiografía descartó fracturas, y aunque no debo forzar mucho podré competir.

—¿Dónde jugáis la primera fase? —quiso saber Takuto.

—En Seúl. Ya en cuartos vuestro país conocerá la furia escocesa — afirmó, orgulloso de su sangre.

—Pues deseo que llegues a la final, pese a que te necesitaremos el nueve de julio.

El delantero nipón hizo referencia a dicha fecha por ser la escogida para la disputa de la Copa Intercontinental, trofeo a partido único que, tradicionalmente, se celebraba en Tokio entre el campeón de las ligas Europeas y el ganador de la Copa Libertadores, competición en donde los grandes del fútbol argentino, brasileño, mexicano, peruano, chileno y demás pujaban por alzarse como señores de su continente.

—Haré un hueco en la agenda, ¡tienes que enseñarme tu ciudad!

—Dalo por hecho. Oye, tenemos que irnos. Intentaré ver todos los partidos por televisión.

—¿Y esas prisas? —replicó Greg, divertido.

—Tenemos un mega viaje que terminar de planificar, tomamos el primer avión en ocho horas —le informó Katsumi, pensando en la cantidad de cosas que faltaban por cerrar—. Ciento cincuenta personas, dos equipos, cuatro toneladas de hierros, cables e instrumentos, miles de kilómetros que recorrer… ¡dicho así parece un calvario, pero será emocionante!

—Entonces no os entretengo más. ¡Buena suerte!

Se despidieron, emprendiendo rumbos distintos. Izumi sabía que su compañero tendría una suerte parecida a la suya cuando jugó con la selección japonesa: eran el astro más brillante en una constelación modesta. Escocia no era una de las favoritas para llevarse el trofeo de oro, al igual que tampoco Japón, pero nadie le quitaría a su buen amigo el honor y orgullo de sudar la camiseta con el emblema de su país, para deleite de los orgullosos paisanos.

—Katsumi, ¿cuánto va a durar la gira entonces? —le preguntó ya dentro del coche.

—Un mes y dos semanas, más o menos —respondió, poniendo el motor en marcha—. Hablé antes con el Secretario Deportivo, seguramente no tendrás problemas en unirte a la plantilla en julio directamente en Tokio. Sería una estupidez ir de Los Ángeles a Londres y volar de nuevo a Japón. Al fin y al cabo, nosotros también tenemos que estar ahí en esas fechas.

—Genial.

Abandonaron el estadio, poniendo rumbo al chalet en el distrito norte, con una parada establecida.

—Estoy algo intrigado, nunca he ido de tour antes —volvió a comentarle.

Shibuya rió. Estaba seguro de que la gira norteamericana sería todo un éxito, y que posiblemente superaría en calidad a la ya de por sí excelente europea.

—Pues no sabes lo bien que nos vienes… eres el talismán de todo el equipo de producción, y el de los chicos, claro.

Izumi le miró extrañado.

—¿Yo? ¿Por?

Detuvo el coche en doble fila para comprarle un ramo de rosas a Serika, puesto que aquel día hacían seis meses de novios.

—Porque todo el mundo está expectante por comprobar a qué nivel estará Kôji sobre el escenario, y la repercusión que eso tendrá en la banda. Ahora que va a tener a su _Takuto del alma_ todas las noches viéndole, quién sabe, puede que hasta me sorprenda a mí —respondió guiñándole un ojo.

Y mientras Katsumi escogía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja las flores, el futbolista asimilaba la importancia de su papel en los siguientes treinta y siete días que le esperaban por los Estados Unidos.

- 2 -

_Si tienes pensado conducir hacia el Oeste,_

_hazme caso y sigue mi ruta,_

_la mejor de las autopistas está esperándote._

_Prepárate para la Route 66._

_Te llevará desde Chicago a L.A._

_recorriendo más de dos mil millas._

_Prepárate para la Route 66._

_Atravesarás St. Louis, bajando por Missouri,_

_la hermosa Oklahoma City,_

_verás Amarillo, Gallup, New Mexico,_

_Flagstaff, Arionza, no te olvides de Wynona,_

_Kingman, Barstow, San Bernandino…_

_Si te decides a embarcarte en la aventura,_

_creo que nos veremos en California._

_Prepárate para la Route 66._

"_Route 66", Bobby Troupe_

Dave activó entusiasmado su cámara de vídeo, situándose al final de todos los presentes en aquella mini charla de inauguración ofrecida por Shibuya en el hotel.

—Damas y caballeros, bienvenidos a N.Y.C., punto de inicio para la última etapa de nuestro show. Hasta el momento no hemos tenido contratiempos lo que se pueda considerar importantes, así que espero que el buen ambiente y el esfuerzo colectivo se mantengan. ¡Estamos en la llamada tierra de la libertad, no del libertinaje!

La mayoría rió suavemente el comentario mientras atendían.

Takuto miraba a su alrededor sujetando la correa de Titán, el cual estaba a sus pies. Congregados en torno a Katsumi se encontraban todos los responsables del tour: coordinadores de prensa, principales técnicos, estilistas, encargados locales… Por supuesto los músicos estaban ahí, entre ellos el vocalista, sentado a su lado con las piernas cruzadas mientras se tragaba el rollo que se sabía de memoria.

—Qué sí, manager, pasa a lo entretenido antes de que me quede frito.

—Nuestro querido Kôji y su peculiar tacto para ir directamente al tema —comentó Shibuya sin perder carisma—. Bien, repasaremos entonces cuales serán las fases de la gira, si la productora nos deleita con su colaboración…

Serika le sacó la lengua coquetamente, mientras subía a la tarima y desplegaba un enorme mapa político del país en el panel de corcho. Entre los dos fueron pinchando alfileres rojos sobre las ciudades que tendrían el privilegio de acoger los quince conciertos contratados.

—Empezaremos mañana en el Madison Square Garden, y saldremos hacia Chicago, en donde nos espera la artillería pesada. Desde allí iniciaremos el desplazamiento por carretera siguiendo dirección oeste: Illinois, Missouri, Oklahoma, Texas, Nuevo México, Arizona y California —recitó Katsumi , surcando con el dedo índice los Estados que iban a atravesar.

Cinthya, amante de las motos americanas, reconoció el trazado al instante.

—¿Vamos a seguir la Ruta 66? —preguntó entusiasmada.

—Efectivamente, señorita —respondió, satisfecho por el reconocimiento del dato.

El cámara aprovechó para sacar en pantalla a la aficionada al motociclismo, poniéndose de rodillas ante ella.

—¿De qué va eso, reina?

—¡Es la ruta más conocida de los _States_! Metros y metros de asfalto, paisajes y soledad… ¡siempre he querido hacerla! Liam, ¿nos compramos una moto?

El teclista le indicó a su amigo que cortara, o dejara de grabarle en tan comprometida situación.

—Pero si no tengo ni idea de conducir un trasto que tenga menos de cuatro ruedas…

Shibuya intentó poner orden antes de que la reunión se le fuera de control.

—Como ha dicho Cinthya, es una ruta clásica. He creído que estaría bastante bien por eso de disfrutar del tour, y tomarlo como un descanso tras la apretadísima agenda europea. La idea es crear una comitiva formada por los trailers del escenario, quienes viajarán siempre con un día de antelación, así como el personal técnico. El grupo, Serika, acompañantes y yo iremos en un bus.

—¿Y nosotros? —quiso saber la coordinadora.

—Creo que es mejor que vayáis con los del equipo. La ruta es muy sencilla y nuestro conductor la conoce bien, no habrá pérdida, pero es imprescindible que las estructuras lleguen siempre a tiempo.

—Además, al haber varios días de diferencia entre ciudades, el camino es abierto, tenemos reservados hoteles la noche previa y la posterior a los espectáculos, el resto irá saliendo en camino —complementó Serika.

A todos pareció buena la proposición. Sonaba arriesgado que una banda de rock de renombre campara a sus anchas por el país, mas el aire romántico de la aventura en sí recompensaba meses de tener desglosados los días milimétricamente en apariciones y conciertos.

—Serika va a repartir los dossiers. ¿Alguien tiene alguna pregunta?

Ella hizo lo dicho, entregando una recopilación con la información necesaria para que nadie estuviese desorientado.

—Yo tengo una. ¿Nos dejarás la tarde libre? Me gustaría visitar la gran manzana —preguntó Chris.

—Sí, claro. Las promociones serán mañana por la mañana, como podéis ver en la segunda página —respondió Katsumi.

Ellos buscaron la susodicha hoja, llenándose la sala con el sonido del papel crujiendo.

—No salgáis de Manhattan, y procurad llegar como muy tarde a las doce.

Dave se guardó el pequeño aparato en el bolsillo de la cazadora, esperando a que sus colegas se terminaran de preparar para pisar la ciudad de los rascacielos por primera vez en su vida.

—¿Vosotros no queréis venir? —preguntó Liam a las dos parejas restantes.

Una encargada del hotel se ofreció para llevar al dogo alemán hasta la zona reservada para mascotas, así que mientras su dueño legítimo le hacía las últimas carantoñas, Shibuya fue despidiendo al personal, quedando a solas los nueve.

—Me encantaría haceros un recorrido guiado, he vivido prácticamente cuatro años aquí, pero es que vamos a ir a cenar con mi padre, casualmente está en la ciudad por un viaje de negocios —respondió Katsumi, tomando la mano de Serika entre las suyas.

Ella sonrió, un poco nerviosa por el trámite de conocerle en persona.

—Nosotros también estuvimos viviendo aquí, algo os podemos mostrar. ¿Vamos? —dijo Takuto mirando a Kôji.

Éste iba a responderle cuando Katsumi se lo impidió.

—No vais a poder, he reservado mesa para cinco, también os venís a la cena.

—¿Qué pinto yo cenando con tu padre, Shibuya? —espetó el cantante.

—Bastantes quebraderos de cabeza indirectos le has causado para hacer el feo. Venga, hombre, que hace un montón que no os ve a los dos…

Ante la cara de pocos amigos de Kôji, el productor echó mano de su estrategia infalible.

—Vamoooos… me hace ilusión que vengáis. ¿A que lo haréis, Taku? —preguntó, cogiéndole del brazo y poniendo voz infantil.

Los Angelous les dejaron con sus asuntos de índole familiar, deseándoles una feliz noche mientras iban de camino a los ascensores.

—¡Nos vemos luego, si es que no nos perdemos o nos arrollan las fans! —gritó Brett.

—Lo grabaré en vídeo, así podréis saber exactamente lo que nos pasó si el FBI da con la cinta —bromeó Dave.

Una vez solos los cuatro, el vocalista resopló, acorralado. Estaba en desventaja por mayoría.

—Está bien…

—¿Os parece si quedamos dentro de una hora en el hall?

—Vale. Hasta ahora —contestó Izumi.

Agarró a Kôji de la manga de la camisa, tirando de él hasta la habitación doble que les correspondía, entrando en el interior.

—¿Qué más te da? Es sólo una noche, deberías saber que a Shibuya le importa mucho que…

—Ya lo sé. Es que me apetecía estar contigo —dijo, abrazándole.

—¡Pero si no me vas a perder de vista! Anda, hay que arreglarse. Métete en la ducha primero, que tardas un montón.

—¿Y por qué no entras conmigo? —propuso con malicia.

El futbolista consiguió meterle a la fuerza bajo el grifo mientras él organizaba la ropa que se iban a poner, sacando prendas ordenadamente de la maleta y depositándolas sobre la cama.

—¿Te vas a poner corbata? —gritó, para que le oyera por encima del estruendo del agua.

—Sí. Elígela tú.

Takuto escogió un traje azul brillante para Kôji, y uno de los conjuntos adquiridos en Roma para él. Quería que esa velada fuera especial, no sólo por lo que implicara para Shibuya, sino especialmente por su hermana.

Deseaba ver de nuevo su radiante sonrisa, y hacer todo lo posible para contemplarla así de feliz.

- 3 -

Pasaban de la madrugada cuando Chris escuchó cómo llamaban a la puerta. Al abrir se encontró con su manager, cantante y respectivas parejas. Parecían llevar un par de copas encima, en especial el delantero.

—¿Qué tal lo habéis pasado? —preguntó, invitándoles a entrar.

Ellos accedieron. Brett estaba en el sofá pendiente de un reproductor musical, y Dave visualizaba en el monitor de la cámara lo que había grabado hasta la fecha.

—Estupendamente, ha superado la prueba —bromeó Katsumi, orgulloso de su chica.

Kôji, por su parte, no pudo seguir conteniéndose, soltando lo que se había guardado durante la velada.

—¡Takuto se ha puesto pedo con un solo vaso de vino!

Él le dio un codazo. Se había pasado la cena esquivando pellizcos con dobles sentidos por debajo de la mesa, e intentando ocultar su principio de embriaguez.

—¡Eso no es verdad! —protestó, sin sonar demasiado convincente.

—Eres adorable, me encanta cuando te emborrachas —replicó el cantante, estrujándole como si fuera un peluche.

Aprovechando que los recién llegados se dedicaban a quitarse chaquetas, corbatas y tacones que les incomodasen, o a otros menesteres, el batera vio el momento idóneo para tomar la carátula del disco que Brett estaba escuchando.

—¡Kôji, mira lo que me he pillado en una tienda del centro! —rió, lanzándole la caja vacía del compacto.

Éste soltó a Izumi, cogiéndola al vuelo. No tardó en reconocer la portada del que había sido su primer trabajo discográfico.

—¡Menuda pinta de pringado te sacaron! ¿Cuántos años tenías?

Serika se puso nostálgica al recordar la tarde en que se compró el disco, tras haber descubierto por casualidad en la radio al que seguía siendo su intérprete favorito.

—Yo he crecido con ese cd, ¡me trae muchos recuerdos! —afirmó.

—Seguro que hasta tenías gallos al cantar.

—Alguno que otro —afirmó Katsumi.

El bajista se cruzó de brazos, mirando seriamente a su compañero de percusión.

—Tío, no puedo creer que te lo compraras al final. ¡Definitivamente te faltan un par de luces! ¿No recuerdas que los beneficios obtenidos por la venta de los antiguos discos de Kôji van a parar al "ogro"?

—Ups… es verdad, con el cachondeo se me olvidó —se disculpó.

Brett puso en pausa el cd; lo había escuchado por completo, llamándole mucho la atención tres temas pese a no comprender el idioma.

—Hablando de él… ¿crees que tu hermano asistirá al concierto de Tokio? —le preguntó al vocalista.

Kôji observó su foto de adolescente en la cubierta del disco, lanzándoselo de nuevo a Dave.

—Si aún le quedan fuerzas, da por hecho que lo hará. Le encanta hacerse la víctima —respondió secamente.

Todos miraron al guitarrista cuando de sus ojos verdes brotó una endemoniada chispa de intencionalidad.

—Espero que lo haga, porque estoy deseando putearle, y tengo una idea para conseguirlo.

- 4 -

Los jardines de la exquisita mansión Nanjo estaban desiertos, ocupados por el rocío de la mañana en los árboles, o el murmullo de la brisa arrastrando las hojas caídas que cubrían el césped, demasiado crecido por la falta de atención.

Hirose se sentó en uno de los escalones de madera que daban al exterior, ahí donde solía entrenar antaño su golpe vertical de espadas. La enfermedad le había causado notorios estragos: tenía el cabello ribeteado por abundantes canas, y la pérdida de peso había profundizado las arrugas propias de su edad.

Se sentía cansado, no sólo físicamente, sino de la situación. A lo largo del mes y medio transcurrido desde que le trasladaran de Italia, no había sentido mejoría alguna, siendo incapaz de quitarse de la cabeza la fría mirada que su hermanastro le dirigió cuando llegó lo más lejos que jamás creyó, prolongándole la vida y, con ello, la agonía.

Mientras recibía los primeros rayos de luz en aquel lugar que, pese a todo, seguía conservando su bucólico encanto, pensó en él, y en cómo el círculo se había cerrado con dicha transfusión de sangre.

¿Por qué había estado tan ciego el padre de ambos? ¿No había visto que ignorando sus continuas muestras de rebeldía, alimentaba al demonio en el que finalmente se había convertido? Los reproches, los sermones o los guantazos con los que solía intentar hacerle entrar en razón no habían bastado para frenar a Kôji.

La Corporación Jôtô seguía estando parcialmente en su poder tras la división realizada años antes, mas no se sentía satisfecho. Cualquiera hubiese pensado que Ryuichiro Nanjo le había legado la totalidad de su confianza, poniendo en sus manos lo que había construido con esfuerzo a lo largo de toda su vida, formándole dentro de la estricta tradición familiar y procurándole una educación privilegiada en las mejores universidades del mundo, pero Hirose todavía no se había repuesto del revés que le supuso la lectura pública del testamento dejado por su difunto progenitor.

Ni lo había hecho, ni nunca lo haría.

Podría haber llegado a perdonar a Kôji por tener un talento innato con la espada, podría haber hecho caso omiso de sus malas maneras, o de sus provocaciones. Incluso, habría podido intentar mantener con él una relación distante pero cordial.

Nada de eso fue posible.

Nunca le perdonaría haber pisoteado la fe de su padre, el cual, quizás, le había dejado al cargo del dôjo en un desesperado último intento de hacerle sentar la cabeza.

Y él, el mayor de los tres varones que Ryuichiro crió careciendo de figura materna, había imaginado en cientos de ocasiones cuál habría sido la reacción de su padre si se hubiese atrevido a decirle lo que deseó cuanto éste seguía con vida, y que cobardemente calló.

_Padre, si deja que Kôji se marche de casa, no volverá a empuñar una espada._

_Padre, desde que Kôji nos dejó, usted no ha vuelto a pisar el dôjo. ¿Por qué no se olvida de él, y entrenamos juntos como hacíamos antes?_

Recordó la punzada de celos que le invadió cuando una noche entró al despacho personal del patriarca en busca de unos documentos, y se encontró en el escritorio una funda de plástico repleta de recortes de periódicos, todos ellos referentes a menciones que la súper estrella de rock había tenido en los medios escritos.

Aquel día supo que no importaba lo que hiciera, o cuántas barbaridades más se le antojaran realizar: Kôji seguiría siendo su favorito.

_Padre, ¿no estará pensando en incluirle en sus voluntades? Ha fallado al nombre de esta familia, no se merece s__iquiera seguir llamándose Nanjo._

Incluso cuando sus sospechas acerca de la vida amorosa de su hermanastro comenzaron a surgir, hirvió de rabia al no encontrar el valor de irrumpir en los aposentos privados, y echar por la borda la entereza de primogénito que había cultivado con esfuerzo.

_Padre, deje de idealizarle de una vez. Es un inmoral, merece cuantas repulsas existan… mantiene relaciones con otro hombre._

Aquel jardín en el que se encontraba sirvió de vínculo a ese regreso al pasado en el que se encontraba, uniéndole a su vez con el presente.

Recordaba los días de niñez entre los árboles, primero a solas bajo la atenta vigilancia de los guardas, cazando insectos y comportándose como un niño el tiempo que fue posible. Tras el nacimiento de Akihito todo cambió, pasando a ser su máximo responsable. Jugaban juntos, entrenaban juntos, y unidos se fueron distanciando cuando el papel de Hirose se perfiló demasiado importante como para seguir perdiendo el tiempo en su juventud.

Luego llegó el último de los hermanos, convirtiendo aquellos jardines que tanto había amado en un escenario de continuos escarceos. Rara era la noche en la que su padre no le ordenaba que saliera a buscarle, pues Kôji siempre había tenido especial habilidad para burlar los muros que cercaban la vivienda.

Y ahora, tantos años después, los mismos sauces seguían ahí, pero todo estaba vacío. Los fantasmas del recuerdo se empeñaban en permanecer levitando por doquier, convertidos en los ecos de voces guardadas en los rincones. Aquel lugar había acogido cientos de pequeñas y grandes historias; algunas de animadas competiciones deportivas, otras de deseos de prosperidad, como cuando su suicida esposa se instaló en la casa del clan, y algunas también de dolor, desgraciadamente las más abundantes.

En aquel rellano había asistido, una noche de hacía casi diez años, a la discusión más desgarradora de las que presenció en los años en que la familia Nanjo convivía al completo bajo el mismo techo.

La recordaba con lujo de detalles: como cada velada, padre e hijos se sentaron a la mesa para cenar juntos, llegando el último de éstos diez minutos después del puntual toque de queda. Tras tomar asiento sin pedir disculpas por el retraso, Kôji alzó la voz, ignorándole tanto a él como a Akihito, dirigiéndose directamente al patriarca.

_—Voy a firmar un contrato con una discográfica. Quiero ser cantante._

—_Te centrarás en tus estudios y perfeccionarás la técnica, en dos meses el tribunal te someterá a la prueba de nivelación. Que no se hable más del asunto._

Hirose sintió que un escalofrío le recorría cuando su hermanastro se puso en pie, osando a mirar al padre de los tres a los ojos desde lo alto, sin acobardarse, algo que él nunca había sido capaz de hacer.

_—Creo que no lo has entendido. Voy a firmar ese contrato, me da igual que te parezca bien o no._

—_¡Te ordeno ahora mismo que vuelvas a tu sitio! ¡Mientras vivas en esta casa, harás lo que se te diga!_

—_Entonces me largo de aquí._

Akihito y él intercambiaron una discreta mirada, mientras Ruyichiro y Kôji prolongaban el visceral combate de palabras el tiempo que le bastó al segundo para meter en una maleta cuando pudo y abandonarles, dejando una estela de destrucción a su paso.

Dicho momento fue determinante en la relación del patriarca para con el resto de su prole. Nada volvió a ser como antes, pese a los esfuerzos de Hirose por tratar de suplir el hueco.

Siguió flotando en su inestable océano de recuerdos y memorias, siendo observado desde la salida del dôjo por su guarda, el cual se acercó hasta él, quitándose la chaqueta y cubriéndole los hombros con ella.

—El frío de la mañana puede ser traicionero —le dijo.

Hirose se le ajustó; podía percibir en su piel el calor conservado por el tejido. Con sus hermosos ojos fijos en el jardín de sangre y lágrimas de su familia, le hizo una tenue pregunta.

—Shigi, ¿puede haber algo más triste que una casa vacía narrando a gritos los ecos de días pasados? El murmullo flota en el aire, sobreviviendo a los que ya no volverán…

Su hombre de confianza velaba por evitar que más inestabilidades sacudieran el frágil equilibrio de su protegido, evitando que éste cayera de la cuerda floja para no tentar a la suerte, puesto que quizás no fuera posible para el propio Shigi tomarle en brazos, y evitar que se estrellara contra el suelo.

Por ello, decidió que ese era el instante oportuno.

—Aunque el pasado no puede traerse de vuelta, debemos hacer del mismo una parte de nosotros, y así poder afrontar lo que depare. Por eso… creo que es hora de cerrar una etapa.

Hirose buscó su oscura mirada cuando él se sentó a su lado.

—Especifica a qué te refieres.

—Llevas demasiado tiempo persiguiendo al fantasma de tu padre, tratando de ahogar tu rencor en… él.

Shigi calló al mencionar de dicha forma a Kôji. Aún sentía remordimientos por haber hecho de mediador entre los dos frentes enemistados.

—No puedo limitarme a mirar hacia otro lado —respondió.

—¿Y eso es más importante que tu propia vida? ¿Hasta cuándo crees que resistirás otra crisis de ansiedad?

Shigi conocía varios aspectos sobre el futuro a corto plazo que había preferido no revelarle. Quería que los próximos meses fueran lo más tranquilos y apacibles para él, porque nada estaba asegurado para ambos en el alzamiento de la nueva generación.

—Si quieres consumar el deseo de Akihito y volver a atacarle, tienes que recuperar fuerzas. Permite que siga encargándome de la administración, y limítate a descansar.

—Me estás pidiendo que renuncie a lo único que me da fuerzas para no abandonar —musitó.

El protector se incorporó. Sus últimas esperanzas se desvanecieron, sabedor de la constante que en su eterno papel obtendría. Por infinito que fuera su apego, Hirose nunca llegaría a sentir lo mismo por él.

Mas para ello le habían formado, y con ello había convivido y evolucionado. No le importaba, por tanto, seguir desviviéndose en una balanza descompensada.

—Te pido que me facilites mi función, para así no abandonar también. Que mi protegido muera antes que yo sería una humillación que ni el seppuku podría mitigar.

El silencio se apoderó de ambos, convirtiéndoles en los últimos trovadores de sus cánticos, dotándoles de dicha importancia porque lo que convertía el sonido en ritmo era, precisamente, los espaciados mutismos. Y al igual que el palpitar intermitente de sus corazones, la historia de la vida que habían tejido necesitaba ahora de ese paréntesis de inactividad, preparándose para lo que sería un desenlace que, si bien no estaba perfilado, se avistaba en el horizonte como una borrasca.

- 5 -

—_La nueva generación del rock inglés arrasa con su mezcla de exotismo y controversia_ —leyó Dave en voz alta, mientras grababa el artículo de la revista Rolling Stone con su cámara.

Tal y como relataba la conocida publicación musical, los primeros conciertos de Angelous por los Estados Unidos habían sido un éxito sin precedentes. Las iras levantadas en los sectores más conservadores de la sociedad americana por la más que evidente relación homosexual de su cantante, era equiparable a la pasión que éste y los suyos levantaban donde quiera que iban.

El avance por la Ruta 66 se había desarrollado sin problemas, pues los Estados Unidos ofrecían una ventaja para misiones como aquella: descontando las grandes ciudades, todo era descomunales llanuras salpicadas de pueblos, y de gentes sencillas que no tenían la menor intención de boicotear el tour, pues muchos ni tenían conocimiento del mismo.

Era el encanto, o la cruz, del que se decía era el país más avanzado del mundo: la diferencia entre sus estructuras sociales era abismal entre las poblaciones de las costas y el interior, tan alarmantes como las existentes entre ricos y pobres en las megalópolis de Nueva York o Los Ángeles.

Indiferentes a cuestiones políticas, el equipo continuaba haciendo kilómetros a bordo del moderno autobús. El día anterior habían entrado en Nuevo México, admirando a cada hora que pasaba sus pintorescos paisajes plagados de luz.

El batería aprovechó los momentos muertos para iniciar la grabación de aquella bitácora visual que estaba registrando, haciendo un recorrido por los asientos ocupados del vehículo.

—_La nueva generación del rock inglés_ —parafraseó, avanzando de pie mientras el conductor mantenía la moderada velocidad—. ¿Satisfecho por la calificación, jefe?

En el monitor de la cámara apareció Katsumi, el cual estaba hablando por teléfono con Serika a su lado, inmersa en un listado de las cosas que tenían que cerrar.

—Trabajadores incansables, como ya habéis podido comprobar —dijo, hablando supuestamente al público que la cinta tendría tras su edición—. ¡Aquí tenemos al corazón inglés de Angelous! ¿Qué tramas, Brett?

El guitarrista estaba desparramado sobre dos asientos ocupado en las seis cuerdas, trabajando en su parte para el proyecto que había propuesto al inicio de la gira americana.

—_Elemental, mi querido Watson_ —respondió, más que acostumbrado a sus ocurrencias.

—Hay que emplear el tiempo en algo —afirmó Chris, no demasiado lejos.

El reportero sintió cómo algo impactaba contra sus piernas, descendiendo el objetivo hasta toparse con el rabo de Titán moviéndose insistentemente, buscando a alguien con quien juguetear un rato.

—¡Hey, chico! ¿Por qué no nos guías hasta la mano que te da de comer?

El perro actuó como si le hubiese entendido, deshaciendo el camino hecho hasta el final del pasillo.

—¡Mirad a quién tenemos aquí! ¡Pero si es la parte exótica de Angelous!

Enfocó al cantante, el cual tenía la cara enterrada en el hombro de Takuto, dormitando por el mareo y el aburrimiento. Izumi sonrió, acariciándole el cráneo al can.

—Porque sí, damas y caballeros… aunque no lo parezca, Kôji es japonés. ¡Demuéstralo, Kôji! ¡Dinos algo en japo! —insistió Dave, poniéndose de rodillas en los asientos que precedían a los suyos, grabándole de cerca.

Éste clavó su mirada de mala leche directamente al centro de la lente, procediendo a lo pedido.

—_Kutabare, baka yaro_ —contestó.

—Taku, ¿qué ha dicho? Me ha dado miedo —preguntó inocentemente, pasando a hacerle un primer plano.

—C-creo que es mejor que no lo sepas… —replicó, con una gota de sudor frío bajándole por la sien.

Un enorme cartel en la cuneta indicó que faltaban quinientos kilómetros para llegar a Santa Fe, sede del próximo concierto a la que llegarían con un día de antelación.

—¿Podemos parar un rato? Tengo que ir al lavabo —sugirió Cinthya.

—Sí, buena idea. ¿Podría tomar esa desviación? Parece que hay un pueblo cerca —pidió Shibuya acercándose al conductor.

El hombre asintió, a lo que Dave reaccionó apagando la cámara para bajarse el primero y estirar las piernas.

—Ahora que no hay más testigos, ¿qué demonios ha dicho? — quiso saber.

—"Qué te den, cretino" —le hizo saber Serika.

Los ingleses rieron, y Kôji trató de desperezarse.

—No lo soporto más, tanto tiempo en carretera sin estar al volante acabará por volverme loco.

—Ya verás que el aire te sienta bien —respondió Takuto, enganchándole la correa al perro.

Unos minutos después, bajaron en el área de servicio de una gasolinera. Efectivamente, se trataba de una pintoresca ciudad de no más de cinco mil habitantes, con calles amplias y de arquitectura imitando al estilo del país vecino. La avenida principal se extendía al frente, haciendo de reclamo para los cansados sentidos de los viajeros.

—Una hora libre, tropa. No os alejéis demasiado.

—¿Me acompañas? —le preguntó la embarazada a Serika, tomándola del brazo.

Ellas se pusieron en camino conversando animadamente, y Titán tiraba hacia todos lados, deseando olisquear cuantos rincones quedaran a su alcance.

—Necesito un café —protestó Kôji.

—Y él reconocer los alrededores —apuntó Takuto.

Decidieron separarse del grupo e ir a dar una vuelta, tras hacerse el vocalista con un vaso de plástico repleto de cafeína. Avanzaron por la calle sin prestar atención a las miradas curiosas de algunos transeúntes que no estaban acostumbrados a ver a dos jóvenes de tan singular aspecto, y menos a un perro tan grande.

Miraron escaparates sin entretenerse demasiado en ellos, encontrando al fin un parque lleno de árboles para deleite del dogo. Kôji tiró el envase en la papelera más cercana, viendo a lo lejos una tienda que llamó poderosamente su atención.

—Quiero ir allí —le dijo a Izumi, cogiéndole de la mano y comenzando a andar en la dirección correspondiente.

Él se dejó llevar, aunque a medida que acortaban distancias con el comercio, la idea dejó de gustarle. Ante los tres, pronto quedó el enorme letrero de fondo negro y con inconfundible logotipo de Harley Davidson.

—¿No estarás pensando en…?

Para cuando intentó frenarle, Kôji ya estaba alucinando. El punto fuerte del local era su taller de reparaciones y la venta de piezas, dado que al estar en el alcance de la Ruta 66, eran muchos los moteros que acudían allí en busca de un recambio estropeado o una revisión.

A modo de reclamo para los no conductores habituales, varios modelos montados artesanalmente estaban expuestos y preparados para su adquisición o renta.

—Es la moto más impresionante que he visto en mi vida — balbuceó.

—¿Deseaban algo?

El dueño de la tienda, un orondo y voluminoso nativo, que por su afilada barba podría haber pasado por un miembro de ZZ Top, acudió a atenderles mientras se limpiaba las manos de grasa en un paño, inmerso en la reparación de un ejemplar.

—Sólo estábamos mirando—se apresuró a responder Izumi, sujetando a Titán con fuerza para que no saludara con su habitual efusividad al desconocido.

—¿Qué modelo es ese? —preguntó Kôji, como si el futbolista no hubiese abierto la boca.

El encargado sonrió al tener la oportunidad de describir su más preciada creación, una auténtica obra de arte.

—Una Road King Classic del '78, customizada a mayor cilindrada. La monté con mis propias manos y su rugido sigue siendo como el del rey de la selva.

Apasionado de las motos desde su época de pandillero, Kôji estaba embelesado por la fortaleza del vehículo y su belleza. Acabada en chapa metálica, sus complementos de cuero, incluidos flecos y tachuelas, la convertían en una reliquia que deseaba probar cuanto antes tras años sin conducir una.

—¿Pueden alquilarse hasta Santa Fe? —quiso saber.

—La tarifa es algo más elevada de lo habitual por sus condiciones, pero sí, puede dejarla en nuestra delegación allá.

—Si nos disculpa un momento… —rogó Takuto, llevándoselo a un rincón.

Una vez allí, procedió a regañarle en voz baja.

—Me prometiste que no volverías a subirte en una moto tras el accidente.

—¡Pero si las Harley son prácticamente coches! Son las únicas motos que pueden ir marcha atrás, y muy estables, ese modelo no está pensado para carreras, sino para recorrer grandes distancias. ¡Podríamos alquilarla e ir tú y yo detrás del autobús! —prosiguió, tratando de contagiarle parte de su entusiasmo.

Ante el gesto serio de la voz de su conciencia, Kôji dejó que el ser caprichoso que llevaba dentro se revelara.

—Me mareo un montón si no conduzco… y tú irás en el asiento de atrás, no conduciré deprisa, te lo juro.

Titán le lamió la mano a Izumi, poniéndose de parte del cantante.

—En fin… seguro que acabaré por arrepentirme —suspiró.

Una sonrisa despampanante se dibujó en el rostro de Kôji al haberse salido con la suya. Buscó con ansia su pasaporte y la licencia de conducción para proceder lo antes posible al trámite y respectivo pago, mientras Takuto ponía regreso a pie hacia la gasolinera, dado que no podrían llevar al perro con ellos.

Katsumi se quedó extrañado al verle llegar solo.

—¿Y la "parte exótica"?

Los demás, congregados en torno al autobús al haberse agotado los sesenta minutos, se giraron al escuchar a sus espaldas el inconfundible ronroneo metálico.

Cinthya pensó que iba a desmayarse cuando vio a Kôji a bordo de la moto de sus sueños, el cual aparcó a pocos metros, quitándose el casco y sosteniendo el otro en el codo.

—¿A qué es una preciosidad? —preguntó retóricamente.

—¡Oh Dios! ¡Una custom del '78! —chilló ella, rodeándola por todos los flancos para consternación de su novio.

Agarró al cantante por los hombros, sacudiéndole.

—Kôji, ¡dame una vuelta, por favor! ¡Por favor!

Liam no puso objeción al nuevo antojo, sabiendo que se pasaría muchos meses durmiendo en el sofá si se le ocurría interponerse.

—Despacio, que no quiero perder mujer e hijo de un golpe —le dijo a su compañero.

Tras haberse aferrado a la estrecha cintura del conductor todo lo que su vientre le permitía, y con el casco cubriendo sus cabellos rosados, Cinthya emitió un alarido de felicidad cuando se alejaron con dirección a la rotonda más cercana, empleando otros diez minutos en consumar el mini recorrido.

—No me lo digas… nos seguiréis detrás, ¿verdad? —le preguntó Katsumi a Takuto mientras esperaban.

—¿A ti qué te parece? —respondió, resignado.

Tras haber reclamado Serika su derecho a ser la siguiente en recibir un paseo, y haber sido culminado el nuevo trayecto, la comitiva de Angelous estuvo preparada para terminar el desplazamiento hacia la principal ciudad del Estado. Esperaban pasar la noche en el lujoso hotel reservado en la capital, aunque la carretera les iba a deparar un par de sorpresas inesperadas.

- 5 -

Takuto observaba el paisaje desierto mientras volaban sobre el asfalto. Sentado en el amplio espacio trasero de la Harley, se había acoplado al cuerpo de Kôji, sujetándose a él por su cintura y apoyando la cabeza de lado sobre su espalda.

El viento les daba en la cara, jugando con los cabellos que se escapaban de la prisión del casco. La sensación de libertad que le invadía era extraña, pero fascinante.

Por todos lados les rodeaban extensiones de tierras rojizas, coronadas por enormes laderas montañosas erosionadas.

—Vamos a cambiar posiciones… —propuso el piloto tras desviarse ligeramente a la izquierda, comprobando que no venía nadie en dirección contraria.

Los que iban a bordo del bus saludaron efusivamente mientras eran adelantados por la moto, tomando Kôji un poco más de velocidad y situándose unos quince metros por delante del vehículo.

Aunque no le había hecho demasiada gracia al principio subirse con él, Izumi debía reconocer que se lo estaba pasando en grande. Soltó las manos, elevándolas hacia el aire y emitiendo un grito de descarga.

—¡Esto es fantástico! —proclamó.

—Nos podríamos comprar una y salir de ruta de vez en cuando. Sería genial llegar hasta Escocia de incógnito —propuso el cantante, gritando también para combatir el ruido.

—Ya veremos. Tú céntrate en la carretera.

Volvió a aferrarse a él por donde podía, permaneciendo unos cuantos minutos ocupado en disfrutar de la sensación. Sin embargo, cuando finalmente miró hacia atrás, Takuto percibió que faltaba un elemento en el conjunto.

—Kôji, no nos están siguiendo.

—¿Qué dices?

Para un momento.

Él obedeció, dejando sustenta la moto sobre los dispositivos. Tras quitarse la protección de la cabeza se ahuecó el cabello con los dedos, pues se le había quedado aplastado por la presión y el calor.

—Es verdad. ¿Tan rápido he ido?

—Será mejor que demos la vuelta, tal vez les haya pasado algo.

Esperaron por espacio de unos diez minutos, pero nada cruzó aquel sendero negro que se prolongaba hasta donde la vista alcanzaba. Para tranquilidad de ambos, en especial de Izumi, dieron con el autobús tras haber rehecho tres kilómetros a la inversa.

—¡Menos mal que os habéis dado cuenta! —comentó Brett—. Os dejasteis los teléfonos en el bus.

—Qué mala suerte… —exclamó Katsumi, visiblemente preocupado mientras observaba el daño.

Habían pisado alguna piedra o similar, pinchándose una rueda y saliéndose otra del eje, por lo que no bastaría con colocar meramente la de repuesto.

—Se ha estropeado el anclaje —afirmó el conductor—. Habrá que conseguir un recambio, pero la próxima población está a más de dos horas de camino. Dudo que podamos llegar hoy a la capital.

Kôji buscó una solución rápidamente mientras el perro se reunía con ellos.

—Nosotros podríamos llegar hasta allí y regresar con la pieza.

A Takuto le pareció bien la idea.

—Esperad aquí hasta que volvamos, queda agua en las neveras, ¿no?

—Sí, eso es lo de menos. Tenemos comida y podemos dormir dentro, pero la agenda se ha trastocado —volvió a lamentarse Shibuya.

Dave, el cual había registrado hasta el último detalle, procedió a darle ánimos.

—Míralo por el lado bueno. ¿No queríamos aventura? Será una especie de acampada al aire libre, sólo falta que aparezca una de esas plantas rodantes, como en los westerns…

Tras tomar un papel escrito por el chófer con las referencias técnicas necesarias, y haber comprobado que llevaban el móvil de Izumi encima, los dos se subieron de nuevo a la moto sin tiempo que perder.

—¡No vayas a lo loco! Prefiero un retraso en la gira a que os matéis en medio de la nada —amenazó el manager.

Y mientras los demás encajaban la situación con buen humor, la pareja se entregaba de lleno a uno de los iconos del llamado sueño americano. Nada expresaba mejor ese abstracto e irreal concepto perseguido de la libertad que aquella moto, y el paisaje onírico para el que el tiempo parecía haberse detenido.

La esencia de Nuevo México hablaba de costumbres ancestrales, propias de los indígenas expulsados de sus tierras injustamente, y del anhelo por parte de la naturaleza de recuperar a aquellos que la adoraban como la más grande de sus divinidades.

Takuto deslizó levemente una de sus manos por encima de la cintura del conductor, percibiendo su respiración y moviéndose su pecho acompasadamente con el suyo. Esa sensación le tranquilizaba tanto que se quedó dormido pese al ajetreo.

Kôji condujo, tratando de hacer movimientos lo menos bruscos posibles para no despertarle. Ignoraba cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que partieran, mas empezó a inquietarse. No sólo el mencionado pueblo no aparecía, sino que a lo lejos se divisaba un oscuro frente tormentoso. Juzgó por el color naranja que empezaba a teñir el cielo que se había hecho demasiado tarde.

Echó un vistazo rápido al tanque de gasolina y, por su experiencia, dedujo que no tendrían suficiente para la vuelta. Por si faltaban contrariedades, las primeras gotas rociaron el moreno rostro Izumi, desvelándole.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevo dormido?

—Ahora es lo que menos importa. Estamos metidos en un buen lío. Creo que me he perdido y no nos alcanza el combustible para regresar.

Takuto sacó su móvil, comprobando que eran casi las ocho.

—Apenas me queda batería.

—Estupendo… —exclamó Kôji, desquiciado.

—Y no he cogido el cargador, siempre se me olvida.

Un ensordecedor trueno se apoderó del valle, precediendo a la cortina de agua que en cuestión de segundos les caló, recurriendo el motorista a encender las luces largas con tal de no perder mayor visibilidad.

—Tengo que parar, no veo de noche sin gafas.

—Mira, allí a lo lejos hay algo —señaló Izumi, extendiendo el brazo.

Por gracia divina, no estaba equivocado. Un panel alumbrado con las pocas bombillas que aún no se habían fundido anunciaba el único motel de carretera a muchas millas a la redonda.

—Creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es pasar aquí la noche y llamar a Shibuya para decírselo. No estamos en condiciones de seguir.

El futbolista asintió. Dejaron el vehículo en una zona cubierta, corriendo en dirección a lo que parecía ser la recepción. Se encontraban en el típico complejo propio de las zonas rurales de los Estados Unidos: un edificio de una sola planta en la que las habitaciones estaban dispuestas sucesivamente, formando una especie de L. El nulo movimiento que se adivinaba y el poco cuidado recibido por las instalaciones indicaban que no era un lugar demasiado concurrido.

—Buenas noches, ¿tendría alguna libre? —preguntó Kôji.

El hombre que les atendió, otro paisano entrado en años y con mal humor debido a que la tormenta estropeaba la señal de televisión, le miró con gesto huraño, señalando el panel lleno de llaves que tenía detrás.

—¿Tú qué crees?

—Deme una —respondió secamente en vistas a las malas maneras.

Cuando estaba buscando su cartera entre los pantalones completamente pegados a su piel por el agua, Takuto le hizo mirar un discreto cartel al final del mostrador.

—"Sólo se acepta efectivo" —leyó en alto el vocalista, maldiciendo a continuación en su idioma natal.

El dueño se había vuelto a acomodar en su butaca cuando fue nuevamente reclamado, crispándose más si cabía.

—Disculpe, ¿cuánto cuesta la noche?

—Treinta dólares y cincuenta centavos.

—¿Tienen cafetería? —preguntó educadamente el futbolista, pues estaba muerto de hambre.

—Está cerrada, pero veré qué es lo que puedo hacer.

Y mientras el viejo salía en busca de sus hijas, las encargadas de cocina, Kôji desplegaba sobre la superficie del mostrador el contenido de su billetera.

—Esto es ridículo —dijo, riendo por no llorar—. Entre los dos hemos ganado una pasta este año, y la puñetera Visa no nos va a servir de nada.

—Espera, a ver qué tengo yo…

Takuto hizo lo mismo, embarcándose ambos en la surrealista situación de contar hasta la última moneda que llevaban encima, sin posibilidad alguna de acceder a un cajero automático o pagar vía banda magnética.

—Veintiocho… veintinueve… veintinueve con cincuenta. Nos falta un dólar.

En el preciso momento en el que el cantante estaba pensando en robar una de las llaves, y pasar una velada furtiva en aquel lugar perdido de la mano de Dios, recordó que tenía el cambio del café en el bolsillo trasero.

—¿Ves? ¡Por eso sigo siendo creyente! —exclamó, mostrándole el billete arrugado y mojado que milagrosamente había sobrevivido a la montura.

El hombre contó el importe con desconfianza, entregando a petición la llave de la última habitación.

—Ve yendo tú, voy a ver si puedo conseguir algo para comer.

—Pero si estamos sin blanca… —le recordó Izumi.

Kôji se colocó la melena, mirándole con expresión felina.

—Algo se me ocurrirá, soy un maestro de la improvisación.

Caminó hacia lo que se suponía debía ser el área de servicio, cruzando los dedos para poder establecer comunicación con el teléfono. En apenas unos segundos estuvo sentado a la barra del bar, buscando a alguien que le atendiera. Finalmente, obtuvo respuesta al otro lado de la línea.

—¿Shibuya? Soy yo. Oye, apenas tengo batería. Estamos en un motel, tendremos que pasar aquí la noche.

—¿Pero en qué zona estáis exactamente?

—Ni idea. Conduje en línea recta sin desviarme.

—Vale, no te preocupes. Ya he hablado con los del equipo, se han puesto en camino desde Santa Fe para venir a rescatarnos.

—¿Qué hacemos nosotros? —preguntó de nuevo, distinguiendo al fin a una joven de aspecto rollizo que se acercaba hasta él.

—Pasaremos a buscaros a primera hora. Dices que no hay más moteles y que fuiste siempre recto, ¿no?

—Sí, pero… ¿oye? ¿Hola? Ah, joder… —protestó Kôji al consumirse la poca energía que le quedaba al teléfono.

Se apresuró a adoptar la expresión más encantadora que le resultó posible, metiéndose el aparato en el interior de la cazadora.

—Me preguntaba si ya habéis cerrado la cocina.

La joven sonrió; no solían tener clientes tan apuestos.

—Claro que no. Dígame lo que desea.

—Es que tengo un pequeño problema con la no admisión de tarjetas de crédito…

—Permítame consultarlo un segundo.

Ella se adentró en la cocina, en la cual su hermana mayor le espiaba.

—¿Qué hacemos?

—¿Eres tonta? ¿No te has dado cuenta de quién es?

Kôji escuchaba los cuchicheos, disimulando hábilmente.

—Pues no.

—¡El cantante que te dije, el de las noticias!

—¡Ah, el maric…!

La jefa de fogones procedió a taparle los labios a su ayudante, antes de que pronunciara la consabida palabra.

—Que pida lo que quiera, puede que sea nuestro golpe de suerte y venga más gente después.

—Vale.

Compensando con otra forzada sonrisa lo que acababa de presenciar, el japonés aguardó con paciencia, diciéndose que era la primera ocasión en la que se alegraba por ser reconocido gracias a su condición de personaje público… independientemente de la manera en que fuera.

- 6 -

Takuto dejó sobre la mesa de noche lo que no había podido tragarse de aquel grasiento tentempié, pese a tener fama en su círculo cerrado de tener un apetito propio de león salvaje.

La habitación era bastante pobre tanto en contenido como en decoración: apenas unas cortinas raídas que preservaban la intimidad de la ventana, una lámpara con el cristal roto, una ducha en la que el agua salía ó hirviendo ó helada, y una cama de tamaño aceptable cuyos muelles se les clavaban.

Kôji se terminó el último trago del café aguado que había conseguido gratis, y estalló en carcajadas.

—Este es el sitio más cutre en el que he estado. Parece sacado de una película de terror.

—¿Y por qué te ríes?

Tan pronto hubo formulado la pregunta, Izumi encontró la respuesta. Le miró, se miró a sí mismo, y luego al espacio en el que se encontraban. Estaban sentados en la mugrienta cama completamente desnudos, pues sus ropas estaban dispersas por encima de la única mesa y el radiador, en un intento de secarlas para el día siguiente.

Teniendo en cuenta, tal y como había dicho el cantante una hora antes, que la fortuna de ambos no era nada despreciable, acabó por contagiarse de la risa.

—Sí, es cutre, pero me lo estoy pasando mejor que en cualquiera de esos cinco estrellas.

Con el cabello húmedo por el accidentado baño que se habían dado, el vocalista se tendió boca abajo, analizando en la penumbra el contenido de las sábanas.

—Me pregunto quién habrá dormido aquí, y cuánto tiempo hace que no las cambian. ¡Mira, si tiene hasta un microsistema de bichos propio!

—No seas asqueroso —le reprendió divertido, tendiéndose él también y observando de cerca el trozo de tejido en cuestión.

—No soy asqueroso, sino sincero. Además, ¿qué culpa tendrán? Somos nosotros los que estamos invadiendo su hábitat.

—¡Kôji! —le regañó entre risas, tanteando para propinarle un almohadazo.

Él se lo impidió, girando sobre sí mismo y posándose sobre el espléndido cuerpo de Takuto, apartándole el flequillo. Le contempló varios segundos en silencio, pareciéndole sumamente hermoso rodeado de tan paupérrimo entorno.

—Dentro de algunos años habrá muchos detalles que posiblemente no recordemos, pero seguro que nunca olvidaremos esta noche.

—Ni al viejo de la recepción, ni esa cosa que nos han dado para comer… —añadió Izumi.

—Quería decir que nunca olvidaremos que, mientras los demás se morían de frío esperando en la carretera, nosotros estábamos ocultos del resto del mundo ocupados en cosas más… interesantes —susurró al oído.

Se miraron a los ojos, cerrándose lentamente los párpados a medida que sus rostros se acercaban. A escasos milímetros para el encuentro, Izumi se volteó, consiguiendo que Kôji quedara tumbado de costado al igual que él, ambos frente a frente.

—No puedo creer que vayamos a hacerlo en un sitio como este — musitó el futbolista, entregándose a lo inevitable sin rechistar.

—Incluso "un sitio como este" me resulta romántico si estás a mi lado —contestó, haciéndole callar al blindarle los labios con los suyos.

Sus bocas adoptaron nuevas formas, modelándose a exigencias de la otra y fundiéndose en un intercambio de estilos y métodos.

Aunque en el lenguaje del amor físico, el sexo constituyera la principal forma de escritura, besar seguía siendo la poesía, el espíritu por el que los amantes mejor se comunicaban y expresaban para con el otro; nada podía esconder tantos significados y encerrar tanta sensualidad.

Primero lenta y pausadamente, luego acompañando cada húmedo roce con caricias, siguiendo las yemas de los dedos los contornos faciales, las siluetas de los huesos armoniosamente resaltados en la piel, o la longitud de los cabellos.

Kôji le atrajo hacia sí, tomándole de la nuca para una mayor profundidad, invadiendo cada rincón con su lengua, la cual era recibida por la otra. En contraposición, fue rodeado con los fuertes brazos que le aferraron por cintura y espalda, invitándole a hacerle suyo otra vez más.

Una vez saciado parcialmente de esos labios de los que nunca podría llegar a hartarse, pasó a besar sus pómulos, bajando por el cuello hasta llegar al pecho, deteniéndose en los pezones.

Takuto suspiraba con cada toque experto, buscando la culminación perfecta para ese día atípico y mágicamente singular. No le permitió insistir en su descenso, tomándole de la barbilla para seguir besando sus labios mientras sus respectivas excitaciones despertaban, rozándose aparentemente sin intención.

Buscó la textura de la cicatriz que el cantante portaba en su torso, desde el nacimiento de la misma hasta su muerte, prácticamente en la pelvis, encadenando con la otra cruz que le vestía, en ese caso oscura y sin relieve.

Kôji le miraba fijamente a los ojos, suspirando a cada centímetro que restaba para alcanzar la zona clave. Gimió levemente sobre su hombro cuando Izumi le tuvo entre la mano, rodeando su dureza firmemente, procediendo a darle placer conciso y a un ritmo que entre ambos establecieron.

Hizo lo mismo, provocando en Takuto una reacción semejante. Sus pupilas dilatadas se buscaban, al igual que las mejillas encendidas y los jadeos dados a cada paso, sin prisa.

Deseaba adentrarse en su interior, y dado que no tenía nada más a lo que recurrir para no procurarle dolor, cesó en su hacer y retomó la andadura, mordiendo suavemente sus abdominales y colocándose entre sus piernas para rendirle tributo como merecía.

Kôji quiso jugar a torturarle, recorriéndole con la punta de la lengua varias veces antes de introducírselo todo lo que la habilidad de su garganta le permitía; Izumi cerró los ojos, enredando los dedos en su larga cabellera y marcándole el ritmo que su deseo clamaba.

Se impregnó un dedo en saliva, estimulando cuantas otras áreas tenía a su merced, y procediendo a prepararle, sumándose las sensaciones de invasión a las de inmensurable placer.

Su pelo fue agarrado con mayor intensidad, por lo que incrementó la intensidad y la presión de su boca sobre el miembro, no deteniéndose hasta que le sintió descargarse a golpe de cadera y temblor.

Vertió el esperma sobre la palma ahuecada de su mano, acudiendo al encuentro del sudoroso y moreno semblante que le esperaba; Takuto le besó, buscando probar el sabor obtenido de la mezcla de sus esencias.

Excitado hasta los límites posibles, Kôji se sentó sobre la cama, instándole a que hiciera lo mismo enredando las piernas, quedando las pelvis confrontadas. Le tomó de la cintura, haciendo que se apoyara levemente sobre las rodillas para terminar de prepararle.

Izumi aguardó, estrechándole el rostro contra su pecho. Cuando el miembro que le iba a penetrar estuvo recubierto de la consistente sustancia, se sentó sobre el mismo, buscando el ángulo adecuado para facilitar la intromisión. Se deslizó lentamente, jadeando con los ojos cerrados mientras él presionaba sobre sus caderas.

En aquella postura podían continuar mirándose a los ojos, o hablar sin palabras, todo ello regodeado de la pasión que les había caracterizado en sus encuentros, desde que las antiguas reservas por parte de Takuto habían desaparecido con el resto de sus inseguridades personales.

Danzaron y danzaron con el vertiginoso ritmo de aquel que se encuentra en el trance más potente, el carnal. Su cálido interior impidió que pudiera retener el orgasmo más minutos, y tras los sobrehumanos esfuerzos por durar el máximo tiempo posible, le indicó que estaba cerca del final.

Izumi se zafó de la posición, rompiendo la penetración y procediendo a darle las últimas oleadas de vertiginosas sensaciones con las manos, recogiendo el fruto en sus labios.

Sorprendido y extasiado por su determinación, Kôji se agarró a las sábanas mientras alcanzaba el éxtasis, dejándose caer de espaldas sobre el colchón a continuación.

Takuto se tumbó sobre su ajetreado cuerpo, teniendo cuidado de no rozarle la erección que empezaría pronto a remitir por encontrarse excesivamente sensible.

Se miraron, recobrando paulatinamente el aliento, probándose el cantante a sí mismo de su boca, y siendo invadido por un dulce sopor.

—Estoy agotado —le aseguró con devoción—. Me encanta que me des esas sorpresas.

Izumi no dejó que, tras sus hazañas, la vergüenza se empeñara en acompañarles en la cama, así que apoyó la frente en la suya, haciendo acopio de complicidad.

—No vas a ser siempre tú el que lleve la iniciativa.

Orgulloso de él por haberse crecido tanto como persona, y por haberse transformado en el hombre al que amaba sin dejar de ser el chico al que había adorado en el pasado, Kôji supo que era llana y plenamente feliz, y que Izumi probablemente también.

Lo decían sus profundos ojos ambarinos, brillantes como el sol, la luna y todas las galaxias juntas.

—Sólo hay algo que puede que me guste más que acostarnos…—susurró.

La pieza clave del Chelsea se acomodó sobre el lecho, abrazándole Kôji desde atrás, y cubriéndose ambos con aquel caldo de cultivo en forma de edredón.

—¿El qué? —respondió, entrelazando los dedos con los suyos mientras jugaba con la alianza del cantante.

—Quedarme dormido a tu lado.

Él no dijo nada. Se entretuvo con la sencilla joya de plata, dejándola en el correspondiente anular, y accediendo a compartir con él su otra afición predilecta.

Se rindieron al cansancio, envueltos en la calidez de la atmósfera creada por sus cuerpos acoplados como en una fortaleza.

Aún quedaban varias horas para el amanecer, momento en el que el ruidoso claxon del trailer que había acudido al salvamento de los Angelous y restante personal dio con el enclave, despertándoles.

Las encargadas de la cafetería del motel vieron cómo su buena acción fue recompensada, pues a eso de las seis y media de la mañana, quince personas demandaban un desayuno cargado, quedando concentradas en el humilde establecimiento más celebridades de las que nunca jamás volverían a tener noción.

- 7 -

Todo estaba preparado para el esperado concierto de cierre. El pabellón elegido en la ciudad de Los Ángeles, abarrotado desde hacía horas, acogería la última de las fechas del tour que la banda había ofrecido por el país.

Mientras los técnicos se encargaba de concluir los últimos detalles, Shibuya conversaba a solas con Kôji en el camerino de éste.

El cantante estaba perfilándose al espejo los labios en un tono oscuro; las palabras de su manager hicieron que la barra de maquillaje le temblara levemente entre los dedos, no estropeándole el resultado final de casualidad.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—Sí —respondió Katsumi.

Observó una última vez su reflejo antes de dedicarle toda la atención.

—No me lo puedo creer… —afirmó, procediendo a calzarse las botas.

—Será original, y seguro que le encanta. Al fin y al cabo, sigues siendo su cantante favorito. ¿No es emocionante?

—Supongo que sí.

Con unos cuantos centímetros de estatura extra ganados gracias al calzado, y listo para entrar en escena, el vocalista salió al escenario en su compañía, continuando la cómplice charla.

—Quién me iba a decir la primera vez que salimos de marcha a ligar que esto llegaría a suceder.

—Por eso nadie más que tú podría hacerlo —afirmó Shibuya, risueño, haciendo auténticos esfuerzos por aguantar dos horas más tras haber estado planeándolo en secreto durante una semana.

Se reunieron con los restantes músicos, acudiendo Titán desde el fondo del backstage a desearle buena suerte en forma de lametones.

—Ya es la hora —anunció Serika, toda una erudita del walkie talkie.

—Vamos allá… —gritó Brett.

—Me da pena pensar que es el penúltimo concierto.

—¡No digas eso y a por todas! —exclamó Cinthya, plantándole con energía un beso a su novio, el cual tocó la tripa de la suerte como antes de cada actuación.

Las luces se apagaron, y el rugido de la audiencia hizo de pregón para el recital. Haciendo gala de unas tablas envidiables sobre el escenario, Kôji cantó entregándose al público, algo en lo que se había curtido desde que era parte de la formación.

Takuto y su hermana seguían el ritmo trepidante desde el lateral derecho de la plataforma, respirando aquel ambiente sobrecogedor formado por los seguidores, coreándoles, ofreciéndoles en forma de aplausos la merecida recompensa por el trabajo que tanto los cinco como el equipo había realizado, en especial aquel que se sumó a los Izumi con sigilo, quedando entre ellos.

—Tu esfuerzo ha valido la pena. El éxito que han cosechado se debe en gran parte a ti —le susurró Serika.

Katsumi acarició su rostro, expectante por lo que a continuación iba a suceder.

—Me limité a cumplir el sueño de Madoka. Sólo les hacía falta un empujón y una racha de suerte.

El futbolista les miró. Aunque no llevaran demasiado tiempo como pareja, parecía como si se hubiesen pasado la vida juntos.

Sonrió con afecto, acudiendo la otra fémina de la comitiva hasta ellos para no perderse detalle del que sería el último tema del concierto, según estipulaciones de la programación.

Kôji solía introducir la canción que daba nombre al primer disco de Angelous, así que sus compañeros aguardaron. Sin embargo, nadie esperaba lo que a continuación seguiría, salvo una persona.

—El amor es como la lluvia: llega de improviso, y es fuente de vida. Todos necesitamos de ella, y aquel que la rechaza queda condenado al deterioro. No se le pueden cortar las alas al amor cualesquiera que sean sus expresiones. Por eso os pido que me hagáis un favor, y seáis testigos de cómo vuelve a alzar el vuelo una vez más —dijo, en referencia al público.

Las sesenta mil personas congregadas quedaron tan intrigadas como los restantes miembros de la banda y acompañantes.

Con una sonrisa digna de ser retratada, Kôji se giró hacia la zona del escenario en la que los demás disfrutaban del espectáculo, apoyando la mano en sus caderas mientras sostenía con la otra el micrófono a la altura de los labios.

Para sorpresa y deleite general, hizo con desparpajo lo que Katsumi le había pedido entre bambalinas.

—¡Hey, Seri! Al imbécil de mi mejor amigo le gustaría saber si te quieres casar con él esta misma noche.

Ella se quedó en blanco, tardando unos segundos en girarse hacia el verdadero autor de la declaración.

Uno de los cámaras de directo buscó el ángulo idóneo para mostrar en las pantallas gigantes la imagen de la pareja cuando ella le abrazó con fuerza, tras darle respuesta afirmativa.

El público estalló en una ovación a la que se sumaron los artistas, deslumbrados ante lo inesperado.

Mientras Cinthya procedía a dar pequeños saltitos de emoción y Takuto le secaba las lágrimas a su hermana pequeña, demasiado conmocionado para llorar él también, Kôji dio la entrada para la consabida canción.

—Volad lejos… _Lejos del Edén_.

Dave hizo el pie rítmico, uniéndose Chris al compás y completándose la melodía con los teclados y la guitarra. La profunda voz del intérprete se ocupó de lo demás, dejándose el alma en el tema que ahora cobraba un significado especial.

_Atrás quedan los recuerdos_

_del día en que te conocí,_

_las personas y sus convicciones,_

_o el dolor que nos quiso unir._

_Disfrazado de casualidad_

_el destino nos tenía preparado_

_un desenlace especial,_

_fábulas de cuento que sólo tú y yo_

_podemos escenificar._

_Somos dos niños corriendo de la mano_

_buscando su libertad,_

_huyendo de unos mayores_

_que jamás nos comprenderán._

_Si nuestro mundo no está hecho para ellos,_

_huyamos a través de los bosques,_

_encontremos nuestro sitio_

_lejos del Edén._

_Dónde no hay paraíso, _

_pero el cielo es eterno en tu compañía._

_Lejos del Edén,_

_donde nada me importa_

_salvo tu eternidad._

El vocalista extendió el micrófono a lo alto para que el rugido de todos los asistentes se fundiera en una sola voz, recitando el estribillo a toda potencia.

_Nos condenarán al fuego,_

_sé que lo harán,_

_y que nos desharemos en travesuras_

_esquivando sus reproches._

_Somos dos niños soñando despiertos_

_con la tierra prometida_

_más allá del Edén._

Dos bises cerraron el evento, siendo el colofón final sendos fuegos artificiales.

Pocos minutos después de la explosión de pólvora y brillo, un helicóptero aguardaba en la plataforma privada del estadio. Uno a uno, los nueve fueron entrando en el mismo para llegar lo antes posible a la ciudad que nunca dormía, esa en la que iban a celebrar por todo lo alto el enlace que a continuación se consumaría.

La duración del vuelo sería extensa, pero merecía la pena hacerlo. Su destino no era otro que el bullicio de Las Vegas.

- 8 -

Aunque los protagonistas insistieron, Liam, Cinthya, Brett, Chris y Dave prefirieron dejar que la boda se produjera en la mayor intimidad posible, esperando en la discoteca del hotel donde iban a alojarse para comenzar los festejos.

Las Vegas, capital mundial del lujo y el derroche, les recibió con un torrente de vatios y luces de neón, pareciendo una alucinación provocada por la sequedad del desierto sobre el que se erigía.

Pasaban de las dos de la mañana. En una de las tantas capillas disponibles a lo largo y ancho de la ciudad, la pareja se dispuso a unirse, pareciendo el método elegido bastante atípico teniendo en cuenta la alta posición social de la familia de Shibuya.

Pero su entorno era atípico, las connotaciones del noviazgo de ambos también, y el rumbo que deseaba para su vida igualmente lo sería. Se convertiría en doctor, pero no por seguir la tradición, sino para preservar sonrisas infantiles, como ésas que ellos cuatro se habían visto obligados a reprimir cuando la edad adulta ni siquiera estaba avistada.

Serika y Takuto habían pasado por la traumática pérdida de sus padres, una adopción y tiempos nada fáciles hasta lo que se decía recientemente. Katsumi había encadenado una desgracia familiar tras otra, y los detalles que Kôji había dejado al descubierto sobre su infancia tampoco eran alentadores, por no mencionar los que permanecerían enterrados en su olvido.

Pese a todo, habían salido adelante, apoyándose los unos en los otros de manera singular. Y dado que ninguno de ellos jamás llegaría a poder ser considerado una persona normal, la idea de casarse de un fogonazo y en discreta compañía le pareció perfecta, acorde con la personalidad que junto a Serika había desarrollado.

Cuando la vio aparecer vestida con el improvisado atuendo del brazo de su hermano, supo que era la mujer de su vida.

Kôji aguardaba a su izquierda, observando de reojo al juez de paz. Por fortuna, en aquel lugar cualquier extravagancia estaba permitida, pues no le había dado tiempo a quitarse el maquillaje, estando su aspecto a medio camino entre madrina y padrino.

—¿Tienes los anillos? —susurró Katsumi.

—No me los has dado.

—Sí que te los di, antes, en el camerino —le inquirió por lo bajo al tiempo que ella se situaba en su posición.

Y mientras las frases de protocolo comenzaban a brotar de los labios del encargado de la capilla, el cantante buscaba con disimulo.

—¿Qué haces? —masculló Takuto manteniendo la compostura.

—Buscar las alianzas. No sé dónde las guardé.

El futbolista le metió mano en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón, lugar donde Kôji solía meter cosas sin darse cuenta, dando con la pequeña caja de terciopelo rojo.

Pudo entregársela directamente a Katsumi en el momento preciso. El trámite estaba tan estandarizado que una boda de ese tipo no duraba más de cinco minutos.

Izumi trató de contener la emoción al ver a Serika radiante, sintiéndose privilegiado por estar ahí. Las sortijas fueron engarzadas, el consabido beso dado y las firmas estampadas en el registro, tomando a continuación la pluma la otra pareja presente para dejar constancia del hecho.

Salieron juntos al exterior, tomando Shibuya a su esposa por la cintura y riendo ambos, mientras la cola de futuros contrayentes esperaba su turno para entrar.

—Qué raro suena… ¡ahora soy una Shibuya! —dijo ella, admirando el anillo en su dedo.

Takuto la achuchó, levantándola unos centímetros del suelo.

—Te llames como te llames, siempre serás mi pequeña —rió.

El recién casado y su viejo colega les contemplaron en silencio a algunos metros de distancia. Katsumi se volteó, mirándole a los ojos, desbordado en felicidad. De pronto, sintió el súbito deseo de hacer algo que, pese a los años compartidos, no había tenido ocasión de llevar a cabo.

—Kôji, yo… —dijo, buscando las palabras.

Y como no las encontró, pasó directamente a la acción.

—Qué demonios, ven aquí.

El cantante se quedó de piedra cuando Shibuya le abrazó, resumiendo con el gesto el camino de constante lucha emprendida un día cualquiera en el Instituto. Aprovechando que nadie se estaba fijando en ellos, Kôji correspondió, apresurándose a susurrarle al oído tras unos segundos.

—Suéltame ya, que mi reputación está en juego.

Katsumi volvió a reír, acudiendo al encuentro de Seri. Aún quedaban varias horas de noche, y la juerga iba a ser monumental.

—¡Vamos al hotel! _¡Viva Las Vegas!_

Atravesaron sus avenidas plagadas de recreaciones de famosos monumentos, reclamos para las mentes ludópatas y adineradas, llegando por fin al exclusivo complejo turístico en donde el resto de la comitiva les esperaba.

Brindaron por un año plagado de éxitos y satisfacciones, deseando que los venideros pudieran ser incluso mejor. Rodeados del estruendo del bar y demás clientes, los cónyuges salieron a la pista de baile envueltos por los efectos de la bola de espejos.

—¡Yo también quiero bailar! —gritó Cinthya, acudiendo con el teclista a cumplir lo pedido.

Kôji se terminó su copa, mirándole a los ojos.

—No bebas más, o caerás redondo.

—Por una vez no pasa nada… ¡y mi hermana no se casa todos los días! —respondió Takuto.

Dado que eran los únicos que no se habían entregado al ecléctico sonido de la pista, el cantante le cogió de la mano, soltándole cuando estuvieron en medio de un mar de cuerpos que se convulsionaban con cada compás marcado.

Izumi se despojó del pudor, ayudado en parte por el alcohol, pero en mayor medida por sus predisposiciones. Quería divertirse en el término de las mejores vacaciones que había tenido, demostrando de una forma inédita que se sentía pleno de energía.

Nunca habían bailado juntos como cualquier otra pareja, mas nadie lo hubiese sospechado al observarles en acción: ambos cultivados en la coordinación motriz y estudiosos de sus respectivas fisonomías, hacían que los movimientos se acompasaran, ajustándose las caderas con sensualidad, siendo intercambiadas miradas repletas de erotismo, irradiando una energía imposible de describir.

Los anónimos danzantes que les rodeaban formaron un improvisado círculo, fascinados por el espectáculo; pero a ellos no les importaba, pues no les veían, ni oían, ni siquiera les percibían.

En la mente y espíritu del uno sólo había espacio para el otro. Sus labios se encontraron, no separándose en lo que restó de sesión, resistiéndose a la llegada del alba.

_Nota de la autora: se recomienda preparar para el próximo capítulo el tema de las Bandas Sonoras Originales de Bronze "Zetsuai Megamix 1992", versión en inglés._


	26. Capítulo 25: Tokyo Road

**- ****Capítulo 25: Tokyo Road -**

_Fue hace ya tiempo, en un lugar_

_y en un mundo olvidado por todos,_

_pero ahí vive una parte de mí_

_que por mucho que pase no morirá._

_Era tan sólo un chico, no un hombre,_

_enviado a una guerra, a un país_

_en donde se suponía luchaba por la libertad_

_aún sabiéndome preso._

_A veces siento que he de regresar,_

_a veces tengo que retomar mis pasos…_

_Llévame de vuelta a la carretera de Tokio._

_Llévame de vuelta a la carretera de Tokio._

_Bon Jovi, "Tokyo road"._

Tanto la vida de un deportista profesional como la de una estrella del espectáculo tenían ciertos elementos comunes, más allá de las connotaciones propias de cada sector.

Sin duda, los más enfatizados eran los desplazamientos. Una parte nada despreciable de sus carreras transcurría cientos de kilómetros por encima de la tierra, y no metafóricamente hablando de las cumbres endiosadas de la fama, sino a bordo de aviones, medios indispensables para emular a una representación divina con ayuda de la prensa, pareciendo ser omnipresentes mediante apariciones en puntos dispares del planeta con pocos días de diferencia.

El otro nexo eran los aeropuertos: un viajero asiduo podía llegar a acusar con facilidad el síndrome de ignorar en dónde se encontraba tras el aterrizaje; y es que los aeródromos comerciales eran de las pocas cosas a nivel mundial que permanecían homogéneas, cualesquiera que fuese su ubicación.

Los mismos pasillos amplios y fríos, la misma luz artificial ya fuera de día o de noche, los mismos paneles, la misma muchedumbre recorriendo distancias hacia puertas de embarque o reclamando equipaje extraviado… si uno no atendía al lenguaje principal de la megafonía o los carteles publicitarios, posiblemente llevaría su tiempo descubrir si se estaba en Polonia, Argentina, Taiwán o Australia.

Aquel vuelo salido desde Los Ángeles con destino Tokio era uno de los tantos que Kôji y Takuto habían tomado, entre los numerosos realizados conjuntamente o bien en solitario. Sin embargo, aunque el aire seco de cabina y la simpatía estándar de los auxiliares fuesen semejantes, el trayecto tenía para ellos un significado muy especial.

Serika y Katsumi también sentían cierta emoción por retornar a su país de origen convertidos en esposos, mas para el vocalista y el delantero suponía un regreso impregnado en victoria.

Izumi miraba por la ventanilla cuando el descenso hacia Narita fue iniciado, y el bullicio de su ciudad natal quedó a la vista, convertido en una extensa mancha de contrastes urbanos.

Kôji apoyó la barbilla en su hombro, y sus miradas se encontraron. Ambos sabían lo que el otro estaba pensando. En realidad, hacían memoria.

Los recuerdos afloraron en sus mentes, reviviendo aquella noche en la que abandonaron Tokio en un vuelo regular, dejando atrás el que había sido hasta la fecha su mundo, la enigmática anfitriona de sus respectivos orígenes, marco en el que su historia de amor se había forjado.

Ese día se marcharon con un par de maletas, el poco dinero obtenido de la cesión de los derechos de autor y lo que Katsumi les había prestado, así como la sensación agridulce de tener la oportunidad de seguir luchando, aderezado con una dosis de temor hacia lo desconocido.

Algo más de un año y medio después, ahí estaban, volando en dirección contraria, renacidos de sus cenizas. Se habían reinventado, encontrando la manera no sólo de ser fieles a su proyecto en común, sino a sí mismos.

Londres les había acogido en su gris dimensión, y en ella habían decidido establecerse y seguir evolucionando. Por ello, aquel encuentro con Japón implicaba varias cosas; era como un telegrama escrito a sus compatriotas, en el que se anunciaban varias afirmaciones contundentes.

"_Hemos sobrevivido a la adversidad."_

"_Hemos conseguido todo lo que aquí no podríamos haber hecho."_

"_Nuestro regreso será fugaz, pues aunque ésta siempre será nuestra casa, ya no es nuestro hogar."_

Y así, todas las fans que habían seguido la trayectoria de Kôji desde el principio, aguardaban ansiosas su aparición tras haberse convertido en una estrella internacional, rompiendo en los mercados musicales de medio mundo con la banda a la que pertenecía.

Asimismo, los que creyeron que el recuerdo de Takuto Izumi había muerto junto a los destellos de su fugaz carrera, tendrían que tragarse sus palabras, dado que había desafiado a la ciencia misma, erigiéndose como lo que siempre había sido, un prodigio del fútbol cuyo entorno había sido inadecuado hasta la recalada en Inglaterra.

El país estaba conmocionado, especialmente su epicentro; era la primera vez que dos japoneses lograban tanto éxito fuera de sus fronteras en el panorama deportivo y musical, siendo aún más sangrante para la cuadriculada sociedad nipona el que sus héroes nacionales no sólo hicieran carrera en el extranjero, sino que llevaran por bandera el amor prohibido que les unía, algo que allá nunca fue posible, poniendo en evidencia el gran abismo que aún separaba oriente de occidente pese a sus esfuerzos por lograr un popurrí cultural japonés-europeo-americano.

El avión se preparó para entrar en pista, y el gesto que Kôji tuviera con él aquella noche de exilio fue repetido. Depositó su mano derecha sobre la morena de Takuto, pero de sus labios no brotó el "te quiero" contundente de entonces.

Era algo que proclamaba con cada poro de su piel.

El grupo entero y los responsables de tour pisaron tierras asiáticas, saliendo por la zona reservada a pasajeros distinguidos. Tras arreglar algunos trámites para que Titán fuese conducido hasta la casa de los Horiuchi, salieron al aire libre al encuentro de otro medio de transporte; Dave no se perdía ni un detalle, al igual que el censor de la pequeña cámara.

—¡_Konichiwa, Tokio!_ ¿Se decía así, no? —preguntó.

Katsumi rió mientras atendía la primera llamada recibida nada más encender el móvil. Poco después, metieron el equipaje en el microbus que les llevaría directos al hotel en el centro de la ciudad, trayecto que les tomaría bastante tiempo, según las previsiones de tráfico emitidas por el canal de televisión cerrado del aeropuerto.

—Esto es alucinante, tío. Jamás había visto tanta tecnología por metro cuadrado —exclamó de nuevo el batería, ensimismado por la calidad de los pequeños aparatos que la gente llevaba consigo—. ¿Qué se siente al volver a tu tierra, Taku?

Éste se miró el reloj, ya sentado en su asiento.

—Agobio, porque tengo que estar en la concentración del equipo dentro de media hora —afirmó.

Jugarían la Intercontinental al cabo de dos días, por lo que muchos de sus compañeros, ya fuera del Mundial por eliminación de las respectivas selecciones, estaban de nuevo con el Chelsea. Tras un mes de inactividad futbolística, se moría de ganas por pisar los terrenos.

El vehículo se puso en marcha, barriendo los primeros kilómetros de la autopista con normalidad, mas al entrar en vía urbana, Katsumi dio malas noticias.

—Tenemos contratiempo: las arterias de la ciudad están taponadas por la final del Mundial. No podemos tomar una ruta alternativa, así que tendremos que armarnos de paciencia.

Serika miró directamente a su hermano, anticipándose a su cara de espanto.

—Ya hemos avisado del retraso —dijo, tranquilizándole.

Kôji miraba abstraído el paisaje de cemento a través de las gafas de sol. Estaban atascados en una de las tantas avenidas de la capital nipona, calles que había recorrido cientos de veces en las más controvertidas situaciones, ya fuera en moto, deportivo, a pie, sobrio o en otras condiciones no demasiado saludables.

Murmuró con algo de desgana cuando unas chicas le señalaron desde lo lejos, apresurándose a tapar la ventana con la cortina.

Los minutos pasaron lentamente y sin acontecimientos destacables; por ello, el que la voz de alarma fuese dada sin previo aviso resultó aún más sorpresivo.

—Liam, despierta —exclamó Cinthya agarrándole del hombro.

El teclista la miró, adormilado por el jet-lag.

—¿Qué pasa?

El rostro de ella quedó modelado por el cincel del pánico repentino.

—Creo que he roto aguas.

—¿¡Cómo!?

Cuando el gurú de Angelous se inclinó hacia las rodillas de su novia, constató que hablaba en serio; un abundante reguero de líquido amniótico se desparramaba por el suelo, y su brazo fue estrujado con fuerza al ritmo de la primera contracción.

Pálido como una pared, Liam consiguió invertir sus fuerzas en pedir auxilio en lugar de perder el sentido ahí mismo.

—¡Katsumi! ¡Ven corriendo!

—¿Va todo bien? —quiso saber él, alarmado.

El notorio quejido de la parturienta hizo que todos se giraran, y que el batera se dispusiera a filmar el momento estrella de su documental.

—¡Ya viene! —gritó ella.

Shibuya acudió como una bala, seguido de cerca por Serika.

—¡Pero si ni siquiera ha salido de cuentas! —afirmó lastimeramente Liam, mirando al manager como un cordero degollado.

El conductor preguntó si era necesario pedir una ambulancia, mas el atasco en el que estaban metidos haría imposible el acceso de un equipo clínico.

—Cada mujer es distinta, los retrasos o anticipaciones no son nada extraños —afirmó Katsumi, tratando de imprimir calma, pues la condición de primerizos era aplicable tanto a ellos como a él.

La acomodaron en el escalón que separaba el pasillo del bus de los asientos, dejando que sus dotes de productor y médico se unieran para manejar la situación.

—Brett, arranca todas las cortinas que puedas. Los demás, dadme cualquier prenda de la que os podáis deshacer. Seri, sal a la calle y pide agua caliente en alguna cafetería.

Ella asintió, cumpliendo su parte. Y mientras Takuto se despojaba de la camiseta y procedía a ayudar en lo posible, la faz de Kôji compartía el mismo tono de piel que la del futuro padre.

—¿Lo va a tener… ahora? —palideció.

Cinthya apretó la mano de su novio al igual que los dientes, soportando el dolor como mejor podía. Arrodillado a su izquierda, éste no le quitaba ojo de encima a Katsumi, el cual la había desnudado de cintura para abajo y comprobaba la dilatación.

Todos estaban entre asombrados y paralizados por la situación y la profesionalidad de Shibuya.

—¿Oye, has hecho esto antes? —preguntó Chris.

Él respiró profundamente, enumerando los pasos.

—Asistí a algunos partos en mis prácticas. No intervine, pero tranquilos, sé lo que hacer.

Les miró a los dos, sabiendo que a la velocidad con la que todo iba no daría tiempo a llegar al hospital de su familia. Había oído hablar de casos como ese; las historias de niños que nacían en taxis o coches de camino a la clínica eran abundantes.

—Cinthya, ve siguiendo mis indicaciones. No tengas miedo, todo saldrá bien, ¿de acuerdo? Confía en mí —le dijo con suavidad.

Ella seguía soportando el trance, aferrándose también a la mano de Izumi, el cual había adoptado la misma posición que Liam pero en el flanco contrario.

—¡Aquí está el agua! —exclamó Serika, tratando de no derramarla.

Llegó hasta ellos, empleando una de las camisetas cedidas para refrescarle la frente a su amiga.

—¡Qué pasada! ¡Esto permanecerá inalterable para toda la eternidad! —vociferaba Dave, haciendo zoom sobre el rostro de Cinthya.

—¡En cuanto pueda ponerme en pie, te mataré! —bramó ella, fuera de sí.

Desde un rincón relativamente alejado, Kôji y Brett observaban la escena con bastante aplomo. El cantante estaba más que habituado a la sangre y derivados, pero aquello era demasiado para su entereza. Lamentablemente, la ocurrencia de bajarse del improvisado paritorio quedaba descartada.

—Aguanta Cinthya, y cuando yo te diga, empuja —le dijo Katsumi, concentrado.

Liam trataba de calmarla, sufriendo tanto o más que ella con el estómago hecho un nudo; Takuto igualmente no la soltaba, emocionado por presenciar un momento tan especial,todo lo contrario que su pareja.

En cuanto vio que el cráneo comenzaba a asomar, Kôji decidió que era momento de sentarse en la primera fila del autobús, y aprovechar para llamar al padre de Shibuya, pidiendo que preparasen una habitación.

—Creo que voy a vomitar… —musitó, sacando el teléfono del bolsillo y haciendo lo planeado.

El resto de la comitiva la rodeaba dándole ánimos, preparando una montaña de prendas y cortinajes.

Katsumi le pidió a Serika que le secara la frente mientras afrontaba el momento más difícil de todos, tratando de facilitar la salida del bebé sin instrumental quirúrgico ni anestesia de la que valerse.

—Ya queda poco… ¡ahora!

En el preciso instante en el que la punkie daba un último empujón acompañado de otro grito, Kôji se sumaba al estruendoso coro de voces, tratando de hacerse entender.

—Sí, Katsumi se está encargando de todo. ¿Cómo? No, no, debe estar a punto de…

Entonces, la maravillosa potencia del primer llanto del bebé resonó por el autobús.

—Ya puede comprobarlo usted mismo… iremos para allá en cuanto el atasco nos lo permita.

Armándose de valor y haciendo de tripas corazón, regresó con ellos. Takuto le instó a que se sentara a su lado, con la mirada brillante.

—¡No te va a morder, tonto! —le dijo, fascinado.

Tras cortar el cordón umbilical con una navaja esterilizada mediante la llama de un mechero, y haberle envuelto en el amasijo de camisetas, Katsumi les entregó al pequeño nacido en suelo japonés.

—Enhorabuena, está en perfecto estado —afirmó con una sonrisa.

Los padres lo tomaron con lágrimas en los ojos, olvidando momentáneamente el nerviosismo y el cansancio.

—¡No sé quién ha estado mejor, si la madre o el doctor! — exclamó David enfocando a Shibuya, completamente ensangrentado hasta los codos, pero visiblemente feliz.

Al fin los esfuerzos del chófer por conseguir que los demás conductores abriesen una brecha dieron su fruto, poniendo rumbo al hospital que los Shibuya regentaban desde hacía varias décadas.

- 2 -

Ante un motivo de tanto peso como aquél, Adam Mayers no dudó en concederle a su jugador unas cuantas horas más de permiso.

Ya había anochecido cuando a los visitantes les fue permitida la entrada a la habitación que le habían preparado a la joven madre. Era amplia y luminosa, quedando en cuestión de segundos decorada por globos y flores.

—¿Cómo te encuentras, reina? —quiso saber Dave, avanzando a trompicones por no despegar su retina del visor.

—Perfectamente. ¡Perdona lo de antes, Liam dice que te amenacé de muerte! —rió, acomodada tras haber podido limpiarse y recibir las curas pertinentes.

El padre de Katsumi felicitó a éste por la hazaña, algo que él no se tomó demasiado en serio.

—Son casualidades del azar, papá. Por cierto, tengo que comentarte una cosa… —agregó disternidamente, pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

Se lo llevó al pasillo cerrando la puerta, encontrando en aquel momento entrañable la ocasión ideal para enseñarle su alianza de casado, suavizando el posible terremoto.

La banda al completo se situó alrededor de la cama, contemplando al retoño envuelto en una mantita blanca.

—Es una monada… —suspiró Seri.

—¿A qué sí? Eso es porque salió a mí —le respondió ella.

Aunque de todos se desprendía curiosidad y simpatía para con el pequeño, Cinthya observó que alguien le miraba con especial énfasis.

—¿Quieres cogerlo, Takuto?

—Claro.

Él se sentó en la cama, tomándolo entre los brazos como un experto. Sintió que le invadía un sentimiento difícil de explicar, reviviendo con de nostalgia aquellos días en el que había acunado a sus propios hermanos cuando él mismo era un niño. El característico olor de la piel de un recién nacido, su fragilidad y necesidad de protección le enternecían como casi nada lograba hacer.

Kôji le observó, y su corazón dio un vuelco. Jamás había visto esa expresión tan afable y pura en el rostro de Izumi; la turbación provocada por ese primer encuentro con la maternidad se incrementó. Nunca había tenido contacto directo con bebés, ni los niños habían sido santos de su devoción.

Ensimismado en la dulce sonrisa de Takuto, se sobresaltó cuando éste le habló.

—Kôji, cógelo tú también.

—¿Yo? — preguntó aterrado—. Mejor no, que a mí no me gustan los…

El delantero se incorporó, caminando hacia él portando a la criatura sin dejarle escapatoria.

—Pon los brazos así… eso es —susurró, dejándole en ellos.

Kôji lo cogió con torpeza, como si fuera una reliquia que podría romperse en pedazos al menor movimiento en falso. Tanto era el apuro expresado por su rostro que Chris y Brett se mondaron de la risa, señalándole.

—¡Ni que fuera una bomba de nitrógeno!

El cantante les iba a soltar una de sus borderías cuando notó que uno de sus dedos era rodeado por la diminuta mano del niño.

—¿Cómo le llamaréis? —quiso saber Serika.

Los padres se miraron; habían pospuesto la decisión hasta el último momento.

—Ya se nos ocurrirá algo. Algún nombre japonés estaría bien, por eso de recordar que nació aquí.

Y mientras la productora procedía a enumerar una larga lista de sustantivos candidatos, Kôji continuaba perplejo, abrumado por tanta humanidad.

—Será mejor que les dejemos descansar —propuso Takuto, tomándolo de nuevo y devolviéndoselo a Cinthya.

—Vendremos por la mañana antes de las entrevistas —aseguró Brett dándole un beso a ella, y un puñezato cariñoso en el hombro a él.

Fueron abandonando la habitación, encaminándose hacia la recepción del hospital.

—Voy a salvar a Katsumi —se disculpó Seri.

—Y nosotros al autobús.

—Ok, enseguida bajamos —respondió el líder del grupo.

Ambos se sentaron en los sofás de espera del pasillo, aguardando a que el matrimonio arribara para marchar hacia el hotel.

Takuto reparó en el gesto ausente de Kôji, y supuso que debía estar pensando en algo.

Así era. En su mente fluían imágenes, especulaciones y, quizás, también algo de tristeza por una realidad que no había analizado antes.

—¿Qué te pasa? Estás muy raro.

Él le miró, sintiendo súbitamente un miedo que no podía refrenar. Izumi sabía que era capaz de entregarle cualquier cosa para hacerle feliz, lo que fuera, pero por razones obvias, había algo que escapaba de sus posibilidades.

La pregunta le asaltó una y otra vez. ¿Llegaría el momento en el que, movido por instintos, le abandonaría por una mujer?

Ya que se negaba en rotundo a ofrecerse como conejillo de indias para la implantación experimental de un útero en su cuerpo, Kôji le respondió, sin disimular lo bajo de moral que sus propias meditaciones le habían dejado.

—No es justo…

—¿De qué hablas?

—Tú habrías sido un gran padre, el mejor. No es justo que tengas que renunciar a ello —respondió el cantante, haciéndole comprender.

Takuto esbozó una ligera sonrisa y suspiró, cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Ahora me vienes con esas? No estarás pensando en suicidarte porque no puedes quedarte embarazado, ¿verdad? —comentó reprimiendo la risa.

—Hablo en serio.

El futbolista se tomó unos segundos de silencio para analizar lo que él mismo sentía. No podía negar que le habría encantado tener descendencia, pero estaba completamente seguro de sus sentimientos, y del rumbo que anhelaba emprender en la madurez.

¿Cuándo había dejado de ser el joven cerrado en sí mismo y monotemático, entregado a un ciclo asfixiante en el que el fútbol era el único tema recurrente, para llegar a ser lo que ahora era? ¿En qué momento había descentralizado parte de su pasión por el deporte para redirigirla a su vida, valorando lo que tenía?

Le tomó de la barbilla para mirarle a los ojos.

—Cuando Serika y Katsumi tengan hijos, les querré como si fueran míos. Y tú también lo harás, aunque parezcas un oso gruñón cogiendo a sus crías por el pellejo, en plan cavernícola.

Kôji sintió que se le formaba un nudo en la garganta. Le acarició las mejillas reteniendo las lágrimas, dejando que más palabras fluyeran a través de sus labios.

—Me da lumbago de pensar en dos críos poniendo patas arriba la casa, llamando al tío Takuto para que juegue con ellos en el jardín.

—¡Y se supone que soy yo el obsesionado con envejecer! ¿No eras tú el que decías que había que vivir el presente?

El cantante le regaló una de sus encantadoras y discretas risas, esas que sólo mostraba ante él.

—Se nota que el matiz del paso del tiempo en el comentario te da lo mismo: a ti lo que te apura es que a tu hermana le regalen por Navidad un bombo, y no de percusión precisamente.

Takuto se acercó aún más a él, hablándole a susurros, visiblemente crispado por el tema.

—¡Pero si es súper joven! Como Santa Claus se adelante, le corto la "rienda del trineo" —afirmó.

Casualmente, el citado personaje apareció de mano de su mujer, tras haberse asegurado que el primer impacto y posterior disgusto de su padre no habían sido tan fuertes como esperaba.

—¿Nos vamos al hotel, parejita?

Katsumi constató tras formular la pregunta que le estaban mirando con doble intencionalidad, como si la conversación secreta girara en torno a él.

—Sí. Tengo hambre —respondió Kôji, poniéndose de pie.

Los cuatro abandonaron la planta para reunirse con Dave, Brett y Chris; mientras recorrían el pasillo, el estudiante de medicina se dijo que ahora tenía sentido el ataque de estornudos que había acusado minutos antes16.

- 3 -

La cola para acceder al _Tokyo Dome_, el pabellón de espectáculos más famoso de la ciudad, daba varias vueltas a la redonda.

Nadie quería perderse el cierre de la gira mundial de Angelous. Aunque había muchos fans de la banda, el principal motivo que había llevado a la inmensa mayoría de los asistentes hasta allí era el reencuentro con su ídolo.

La expectación por ver a Kôji de nuevo tras el largo periodo de ausencia era tal, que las entradas se habían vendido en cuestión de pocas horas, los índices de audiencia de los informativos se había disparado, y las escasas emisoras de radio que habían conseguido entrevistarles se habían saturado por las llamadas de los oyentes.

Miles de personas abarrotaban el lugar. Muchos iban vestidos siguiendo el look que el grupo había empleado desde sus inicios, por lo que las tonalidades oscuras y las alas de ángel caído abundaban, creadas por los numerosos aficionados al cosplay.

Desde un autobús que al fin entraba al parking reservado del estadio, Greg señaló el enorme cartel colocado sobre las puertas principales del recinto, en el que los cinco músicos salían retratados en una de las tantas sesiones de fotos a las que se habían sometido.

—Se puede respirar la tensión en el aire —bromeó.

Izumi observó algo nervioso las riadas humanas antes de que éstas quedaran atrás. Dado que Katsumi era el encargado de los asientos de protocolo, le había propuesto a sus compañeros asistir al recital, aceptando todos la oferta, inclusive el entrenador. No sólo era mejor plan que estar encerrados en el hotel la víspera de la Intercontinental, sino que muchos querían ver nuevamente al cantante en acción tras la monumental juerga compartida en París.

—Oye, ¿ese de ahí no es tu hermano? —preguntó otro de los jugadores, señalando hacia la entrada de artistas y personal.

Takuto se pegó a la ventana, comprobando que lo que le habían dicho era cierto. El mencionado saludó agitando el brazo, mientras esperaba a que la maniobra de aparcamiento se hubiera terminado.

Su acompañante aguardaba a su lado, asombrado por todo el revuelo y sin creerse todavía que iban a entrar al Dome sin hacer cola.

—Sigo sin explicarme cómo te has hecho con esas invitaciones, ¡las entradas se agotaron hace tres meses!

Yugo le miró. Lo que resultaba realmente inaudito era que Akira todavía no se hubiera enterado de la historia que giraba alrededor. Ello evidenciaba que la atención mostrada por su ya "más que amigo íntimo" hacia los cotilleos y especulaciones era nulo.

—Kôji es el novio de mi hermano, y su manager el marido de mi hermana. Hay que aprovechar los enchufes.

Al pívot le sonaban los parentescos de haberlos escuchado en algún lado, mas no siguió indagando en ello. Se apartó respetuosamente cuando los dos Izumi se abrazaron tras mes y medio sin verse.

—¿Ya has hablado con Seri? —quiso saber Takuto.

—Sí, estuve con ella y Katsumi antes, me han pedido que te dé esto.

La estrella del equipo británico tomó los quince tickets que Yugo le tendió, procediendo a repartirlos entre el resto del Chelsea.

—¡Hay que venir más a menudo a Japón, entrenador! ¡Se nos trata a las mil maravillas! —exclamó Dorians, el portero, haciendo gala de su desparpajo.

—Eso depende también de vosotros —respondió Mayers, tomando la entrada y siguiendo a sus hombres, mirando con curiosidad la perfecta organización nipona.

Cuando Takuto quedó a solas con Yugo, su mirada se depositó en el chico que esperaba con algo de timidez unos pasos detrás de ellos.

—¿No me lo vas a presentar?

El rubor en su hermano pequeño apareció ante la petición, y no se evaporó hasta haberlo hecho.

—Encantado. Me gusta mucho como juegas, veo tus partidos cuando puedo —le dijo Akira tras las consabidas reverencias.

—Pues mañana lo harás en directo —contestó mediante una sonrisa, muriéndose de ganas por el inicio del encuentro—. Vamos, que los demás ya deben estar camino de la grada.

Yugo se sintió dichoso y libre de nervios, caminando junto a los dos en dirección a la zona asignada, charlando con Takuto sin parar. Pronto estuvieron situados en el palco presidencial con la expedición futbolística y la pareja de productores, los cuales habían decidido disfrutar del último concierto como meros espectadores, tras haber presenciado los anteriores en el backstage siempre al tanto de los problemas imprevistos que fueran surgiendo.

—Los walkies no abultan casi nada, pero me siento como si me hubiesen quitado un gran peso de encima —exclamó Katsumi.

De pronto vio a la persona a la que estaba esperando, indicándole que se acercara hasta ellos. Izumi se llevó una grata sorpresa al toparse con Toshiyuki Takasaka, agente de Shibuya Productions y pieza fundamental en el pasado.

—¡Takasaka! Me alegra mucho verte –—exclamó.

Takuto siempre le estaría agradecido por la paciencia y tenacidad demostradas. Nunca olvidaría que hubiese estado a su lado en el hospital cuando trató de diseccionarse la garganta, ni que hubiese tomado con él un vuelo de regreso a Tokio para encontrarse con Kôji, unas semanas antes de que éste fuese condenado a la cárcel.

Por su parte, Takasaka le correspondió. Seguía trabajando para la compañía llevando a nuevos artistas, pero no había perdido el contacto con Katsumi, estando al tanto de lo acontecido.

—El placer es mío, Izumi-kun. No tengo elogios suficientes para expresarme… me conmueve que todo haya ido a parar al cauce adecuado.

—Yo no lo llamaría así. Di mejor que al rebaño le hacía falta un buen pastor que lo guiara —bromeó Shibuya.

En aquel sector con privilegiadas vistas, se sucedieron más presentaciones y animadas charlas mientras el recinto se iba llenando. El suelo del estadio pronto quedó sepultado, conformando las cabezas del público un mosaico variopinto.

El murmullo continuo creado por los asistentes, intensificado a medida que el inicio del espectáculo se aproximaba, no permitió que otro ilustre espectador pudiera hablarle a su acompañante en tono discreto.

Hirose y Shigi ocuparon sus asientos en la grada sur del recinto, situada paralelamente al escenario. Desde allí se podía admirar la descomunal estructura plateada, compuesta de la tradicional y amplia tarima y un pequeño set secundario que se adentraba en el público, al que sólo se podía acceder por una pasarela. Una pantalla gigante proyectaría imágenes en vivo a gran resolución, permitiendo el mayor disfrute posible desde cualquier ángulo.

El guardaespaldas miraba a su alrededor con desconfianza y cierto estupor. Había accedido a ir con él por garantizar su seguridad, mas la idea le parecía una locura.

Por su parte, Hirose decidió comprobar in situ qué era lo que había llevado a su hermanastro a las cumbres del éxito. Desde que éste comenzara su andadura en el mundo del espectáculo, se había negado en rotundo a escuchar sus canciones, leer reseñas en prensa y, por supuesto, acudir a actuaciones. El conocimiento que tenía sobre su repertorio se limitaba, pues, a la audición escueta de las composiciones de las que era dueño legítimo, habiéndose desecho de los cd's inmediatamente tras ello.

Cegado por un tormento de autodestrucción, el mayor de los Nanjo hacía un último esfuerzo por ponerse en la piel de su padre, y así tratar de comprender el motivo del favoritismo y privilegios concedidos por éste aún en vida.

Se aferró a esa última esperanza de encontrar un poco de paz cuando las luces se apagaron, y el estadio entero estalló en un único clamor de histerismo.

Una lluvia de flashes salpicó el escenario, llenándose poco a poco de color y efectos, haciendo visibles a los protagonistas.

Ya dispuestos en sus posiciones, los londinenses iniciaron la sólida melodía con la que las palabras de apertura eran recibidas.

Tras unos segundos que permanecieron interminables, Tokio entera se rindió ante su particular profeta maldito.

Kôji salió a escena a paso lento, abarcando con su penetrante mirada aquel recinto en el que había debutado como cantante muchos años atrás.

Todos quedaron hechizados por su apariencia. La manera en que escogía sus atuendos para una actuación no estaba regida por la arbitrariedad, sino que cada elemento tenía un significado y una razón de ser; para esta ocasión no había sido menos.

Su traje había sido creado especialmente para él por un conocido diseñador nipón. El ajustado pantalón de vinilo se adaptaba a las formas de sus piernas infinitas, complementándose con una casaca negra larga hasta los tobillos, de corte esencialmente oriental: sin mangas, cuello mandarín alto, ribeteada por cintas y botones rojo sangre, a juego con los zapatos.

Asimismo no llevaba maquillaje, siendo los únicos adornos que portaba su alianza y el cabello lustrosamente cepillado y suelto.

Se mostró ante todos sin artificios, sin ocultar aquel brazo falso que tantos significados encerraba, consiguiendo parecer más japonés que nunca, lo cual era una verdad a medias, pues de todas las palabras que lanzó a la audiencia, ni una sola estuvo codificada en su idioma natal.

En inglés dio inicio al concierto, y en inglés lo terminaría.

La respuesta del público, conocido en todo el planeta por ser de los más apacibles y tranquilos del mundo, fue tan atronadora que hasta los restantes miembros del grupo se sorprendieron, incrementándose sus ganas de bordar la actuación final de esa gira con la que habían hecho realidad sus sueños.

Las rimas escritas del puño y letra de Kôji fueron coreadas por la masa, creándose un ambiente sobrecogedor.

Los jugadores del Chelsea disfrutaban del buen rock ofrecido, Serika dejaba que la fan que era se expresara, y Katsumi comentaba satisfecho la gran evolución del conjunto.

Dieciocho fueron los temas, llegando al fin el instante más deseado por el seno de la banda. Nadie fuera del grupo y allegados se esperaba lo que a continuación seguiría.

El intérprete tomó su micrófono, soltándolo de la base y dirigiéndose al set por medio de la pasarela, quedando a mitad del estadio en el centro mismo de todas las miradas.

Se había mojado los labios de la dulce venganza cuando su sangre pasó a correr por las venas de Hirose, pero no había tenido suficiente. Ansiaba más de ese licor, empaparse de él hasta quedar harto, bebiendo sin compartirlo con nadie.

Aunque sus camaradas, en especial Brett, habían aupado la idea del guitarrista construyéndola entre todos, la frase final pertenecía únicamente a Kôji.

Los músicos le contemplaron desde el escenario, viendo junto al resto de la audiencia cómo de él manaba una energía tal que parecía envolverle, magnetismo que le convertía en un ser único donde los hubiera.

El cañón de luz le apuntó, enmudeciendo el público para prestarle sus oídos, aunque a él poco le importaba, pues sólo quería que le escuchara una persona.

—En esta ciudad nací. En sus calles crecí y me convertí en alguien al que los que me velan se encargaron de destruir. Regreso a Tokio convertido en un espectro del ser al que adoráis, transformado en aquel al que nunca podréis llegar a comprender. Y si he muerto para resucitar ha sido por él, pero también en parte por ti… hermano.

Con la luz dándole de lleno en el rostro, Kôji no podía distinguir figuras concretas en la masa homogénea del público, pero sabía que Hirose estaba allí.

—Puedo sentirte, tuve que aprender a hacerlo. Siempre he notado cuándo estabas vigilándome sin mostrarte, intimidado quizás por mí o por tus propios temores. Ocúltate de nuevo, o trata de darme alcance, que yo volveré a zafarme de tus redes.

Takuto contuvo la respiración, saboreando cada una de sus palabras como si las estuviera pronunciando él mismo.

Por el contrario, el receptor del monólogo se ajustó las gafas para percibir su figura. La macropantalla enfocaba el rostro del cantante, reforzándose el discurso. La nueva sarta de declaraciones fue arremetida de un golpe limpio y preciso, a semejanza de los pasados combates de kendo en los que Hirose salía derrotado por su mayor rival, un niño al que sacaba más de diez años.

—Desde que tengo uso de razón, has ansiado todo lo que yo poseía, sin sopesar cual era la importancia que le daba a mis méritos. ¿Tanto anhelabas mi gloria? ¿Tanto mi talento?

Al fin se acostumbró al potente foco, distinguiendo su inconfundible compostura entre la gente, elegante pese a encontrarse a años luz de sus días de esplendor.

—¿Quieres mi fama? Te la doy. ¿El título de maestro en la espada? No me interesa. ¿Los aplausos, la libertad y la atención que nunca pedí? Tuyos también. Cometiste un grave error al tratar de destruirme, porque perdiste de antemano. Cada vez que intentabas aniquilarme, me crecía. Me he arrastrado por los suelos, he luchado y sufrido para volver a levantarme. Me he hecho más fuerte no a base de aplacar tus golpes, sino por aquello que tengo y que tú, eternamente y con todo motivo, me envidiarás…

Kôji le miró fijamente, ignorando a los que, asombrados, asistían a los últimos instantes de la sangrienta cruzada.

—Porque yo le amo. Siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo haré, y volvería a pasar por encima de vosotros de ser necesario, pues nunca he permitido que nadie me diga cómo he de hacer mi vida.

Calló unos segundos regocijándose en la verdad, tan evidente que escamaba. Ambos eran Nanjo, ambos habían demostrado con creces que los límites carecían de sentido cuando perseguían algo. Por eso disparó dicha verdad como una flecha directa a su corazón, rematándole.

—Es hora de que asimiles, hermanito, que esa independencia y el amor que profeso son, en verdad, las únicas diferencias que existen entre tú y yo. Desgraciadamente, el último grano de tu reloj de arena ya ha caído, y a mí me toca darle la vuelta al mío.

Se giró, iniciando el regreso al escenario principal. Y mientras lo hacía, miró a sus cómplices.

—Quisiste romperme quitándome esas canciones, pero no contabas con mi ejército de querubines. Llevadme con vosotros, Angelous. Volemos alto, en donde no nos puedan derribar.

El estadio se sumió en un extraño estado de shock cuando los primeros acordes surgidos del teclado de Liam, acompañados por la creciente percusión, se adueñaron del sonido.

Katsumi sonrió mientras apretaba el puño en un gesto de ánimo y ahínco, sin apartar la mirada del escenario. La banda había estado trabajando en esa parte del espectáculo durante toda la gira americana, aprovechando los descansos muertos tras las pruebas de sonido y los largos desplazamientos.

Aunque les había advertido del riesgo jurídico que entrañaba, ahora se alegraba de haberles alentado a hacerlo. Disfrutaba imaginando la cara que pondrían todos los fans cuando reconocieran la sorpresa… y por supuesto, la de Hirose.

Los riffs de guitarra y el bajo se sumaron, y los chicos pusieron toda su alma para hacer lo que Kôji les había pedido: elevarle, sumándose a ese ajuste de cuentas que ellos mismos habían vivido demasiado cerca.

El cantante devolvió el micrófono a su base, extendiendo los brazos para dejarse llevar mientras su voz hacía de hilo conductor. Tras muchas charlas y acuerdos, habían escogido tres temas de entre los que conformaban su primer disco; los cinco habían rehecho la base musical sin alterar la esencia misma de las canciones, ocupándose Kôji de adaptar las letras del japonés al inglés.

Con ello afirmaba que, pese a seguir sintiendo lo mismo que el día en que las compuso, cuando su carrera en el rock no era más que una holgada expectativa de éxito, ahora lo hacía a otro nivel.

Era su último desafío a Hirose. Le demostraría que sus movimientos para acorralarle eran inútiles, pero sobre todo que ya no estaba solo, pues pertenecía al concepto idealista de un grupo, algo que implicaba mucho más que una mera reunión de instrumentistas.

Asimismo, su espíritu encarnado en estrofas y estribillos era ofrecido a Takuto en todo su esplendor; como siempre que cantaba, lo hacía por él y para él.

Los fans gritaron al reconocer en las primeras frases la letra de _Zetsuai 1989_, uno de los mayores éxitos en las listas de ventas de la historia de Japón.

_Quiero sentirte aún más cerca,_

_tocar el fondo de tu corazón, no me dejes marchar._

_La dulzura de tus besos_

_me hace sentir tan bien_

_que creo que estoy soñando._

_Te abrazo con fuerza,_

_ardemos en las llamas del deseo,_

_siente ahora sin rodeos_

_como nos fundimos, juntos, por siempre,_

_haciendo nuestra la noche…_

_Es todo cuanto ansío._

_Entrégate al fuego del amor,_

_no te resistas a la pasión,_

_pues en mi vida sólo existes tú,_

_es algo contra lo que no podemos luchar._

_Esta noche nos pertenece a los dos,_

_el amanecer nunca llegará,_

_no tengo nada que temer porque sé que estarás aquí,_

_a mi lado por siempre… es amor eterno._

Un nuevo juego de luces propició al vertiginoso cambio de ritmo, tornándose más sensual tras el solo de guitarra. Kôji se dejó caer sobre las rodillas, mirando felinamente, acentuando la provocación de _Nando Mo, Nando Mo_. Brett se acercó a él, imitándole en postura, apoyando el cantante la espalda contra la suya mientras la mezcla de versiones continuaba.

_Lo haré otra vez, y otra vez, y otra vez, y otra vez…_

_Lo haré otra vez, y otra vez, te lo haré más fuerte, _

_una y otra vez..._

_Lo haré otra vez, y otra vez, y otra vez, y otra vez…_

_Lo haré otra vez, y otra vez, te lo haré más fuerte, _

_una y otra vez..._

_Lo haré otra vez, y otra vez, te haré de nuevo el amor, _

_una y otra vez..._

_Lo haré otra vez, y otra vez, y otra vez, y otra vez._

Ambos se miraron, acercándose hasta el guitarrista, quedando los dos separados apenas por el grosor del micrófono, acompañándole él en los coros.

_Lo haré otra vez, y otra vez, y otra vez, y otra vez._

_Lo haré otra vez, y otra vez, te lo haré más fuerte, _

_una y otra vez..._

_Lo haré otra vez, y otra vez, te haré de nuevo el amor, _

_una y otra vez..._

_Lo haré otra vez, y otra vez, y otra vez, y otra vez._

Regresaron a sus posiciones habituales, rompiendo con nuevos estallidos sonoros la armonía del tema, pasando al siguiente.

Kôji se apartó la melena de la cara, señalando con el micro hacia la zona alta del escenario, allí en donde Liam les deleitaba con su habilidad para las teclas. Tomó el relevo, metiendo a los oyentes en un ritmo trepidante y con muchos guiños al techno barroco de los ochenta, su década predilecta.

La siguiente de las escogidas era "Dausurebaii", el primer tema que Takuto había escuchado tras la insistencia de su hermana. Pese a la transformación que ahora acusaba, el espíritu seguía siendo el mismo, un mensaje dirigido exclusivamente hacia su persona.

_No sé qué debo hacer,_

_deambulo sin rumbo_

_en medio de la fría lluvia,_

_tratando de calmar el dolor que siento._

_¿De qué tengo miedo?_

_¿Será que realmente te quiero?_

_Nunca había sentido esto antes,_

_mi corazón te desea sin reservas._

_No puedo sacarte de mi cabeza,_

_esté donde esté,_

_haga lo que haga,_

_siempre pienso en ti,_

_y así será por siempre._

_La forma en que caminas,_

_la manera en que me hablas,_

_cómo sonríes o besas…_

_Adoro cada detalle de ti,_

_este amor tiene que ser verdadero._

_¿Por qué me rechazas?_

_Sólo quiero intentar_

_acercarme a tu corazón._

_No me cierres las puertas y déjame entrar,_

_confía en mí, dame una oportunidad._

_Por favor, no me des la espalda,_

_necesito que esta noche permanezcas a mi lado._

_Te entregaré todo lo que soy,_

_déjame estrecharte entre mis brazos._

_Por favor, no me des la espalda,_

_necesito que esta noche permanezcas a mi lado._

_Te entregaré todo lo que soy,_

_déjame estrecharte entre mis brazos…_

Y mientras los Angelous entretejían las versiones entre sí, llegando el apoteósico final, Hirose no pudo seguir resistiéndolo por más. Furioso y humillado, inició la salida, avanzando violentamente entre los espectadores que en pie disfrutaban del espectáculo. Shigi miró hacia el escenario una última vez antes de abandonar el recinto sin rechistar.

No eran los únicos que se marchaban del concierto sin que éste hubiese terminado. Ajenos al conocimiento de sus respectivos tutores, dos jóvenes asistentes aprovechaban la escasez de fuerzas de seguridad, concentradas en la próxima salida masiva del público, para adentrarse en los pasillos del Tokyo Dome burlando habilidosamente los controles.

El grupo siguió ofreciendo su contundente hacer en el directo. Tras una pincelada del segundo tema, regresaron a la continuación del primero.

_Dime que siempre me querrás,_

_necesito tu corazón para que este amor_

_quede al fin completo._

_Es cierto, sólo tengo ojos para ti,_

_lo que siento se hace más fuerte_

_cada vez que nos tocamos._

_Te estrecho con fuerza,_

_ardemos en las llamas del deseo,_

_siente ahora sin rodeos_

_como nos fundimos, juntos, por siempre,_

_haciendo nuestra la noche…_

_Es todo lo que ansío._

_Entrégate al fuego del amor,_

_no te resistas a la pasión,_

_pues en mi vida sólo existes tú,_

_es algo contra lo que no podemos luchar._

_Esta noche nos pertenece a los dos,_

_el amanecer nunca llegará,_

_no tengo nada que temer porque sé que estarás aquí,_

_a mi lado por siempre… Es amor eterno._

_Entrégate al fuego del amor,_

_no te resistas a la pasión,_

_pues en mi vida sólo existes tú,_

_es algo contra lo que no podemos luchar._

_Entrégate al fuego del amor,_

_brillaremos en medio de la oscuridad,_

_y este momento nunca acabará,_

_nadie podrá detenernos,_

_tú tan sólo déjate llevar._

_El amor verdadero nunca muere_

_y yo te querré por siempre, por siempre._

_Te querré por siempre, siempre, siempre…_

El estadio entero estalló en ovación cuando el recital se dio por concluido. Dave lanzó las baquetas al aire dando un grito triunfal, acudiendo a reunirse con sus compañeros.

Los cinco se situaron en el borde de la tarima, unieron sus manos y despidieron ante el público en una reverencia la gira que les había llevado por quince países, compartiendo momentos de tensión, trabajo, satisfacciones y, sobre todo, sinceridad.

Desde la zona del palco, Greg se rendía en elogios hacia el concierto, recibiendo Takuto la totalidad de los comentarios. Pronto tuvo al resto de los jugadores de la plantilla y hasta al entrenador dándole palmaditas en los hombros.

—¡Pero si el mérito no es mío! —exclamó.

Katsumi le llamó, indicándole que iban a bajar hasta los vestuarios. Se despidió de los futbolistas, puesto que acudiría a la concentración en cuanto la banda estuviese en condiciones de regresar al hotel.

Flotando en una especie de nube y ansioso por calzarse las botas al día siguiente, siguió a Shibuya, sus hermanos y acompañantes hasta el área privada.

- 4 -

El champagne corrió en abundancia por el camerino, como si se tratase de la entrega de premios de una competición automovilística. Chris y Brett auparon a Katsumi, el auténtico héroe de la jornada y maestro de ceremonias.

—¡Un nuevo brindis por el mejor productor del universo! — propuso Liam, agradecido en partida doble al manager.

Kôji y Takuto alzaron sus copas, besándose intensamente tras beber. Aunque le pudiera tocar hacerse de nuevo el anti-dopping, el delantero no quiso perderse aquel pequeño festejo cargado de emotividad.

—Mi entrenador me matará como dé positivo.

—A lo mejor con sexo se elimina el alcohol en sangre más pronto… —le respondió maliciosamente.

Katsumi logró subirse en lo alto de una mesa, haciendo ruido con su copa y un tenedor.

—Pensaréis que se me dan bien los discursos tras todas las charlas que os he dado, pero como lo pongo en duda y no he preparado nada, sólo añadiré que este año ha sido especial para mí por muchos motivos: los viejos amigos, los viejos enemigos, los proyectos, las agendas, el reconocimiento, los amores… —susurró, mirándola a ella a los ojos—. Me ha encantado conoceros y que me hayáis permitido ser uno de los vuestros. Para mí se cierra una etapa hoy, pero mi puerta siempre os estará abierta.

Ellos aplaudieron, y Shibuya tuvo que hacer acopio de voluntad para no emocionarse.

—¡Es una pena que te vayas a dedicar al fonendoscopio! ¿Quién nos llevará ahora? —preguntó con nostalgia Dave.

—Tengo un buen candidato para la sucesión… japonés también, por cierto.

Takasaka enrojeció mirando al suelo y Kôji elevó la vista al cielo, adivinando al instante quién tenía todas las papeletas para volver a ser su agente.

—Tiempo al tiempo, no sé vosotros, pero yo necesito un descanso. No pienso volver a empuñar un micro en varios meses — afirmó.

—Sí, yo me voy a pegar unas buenas vacaciones —contestó Chris.

—Y yo tengo un enano y una princesa a los que cuidar —añadió Liam, deseando llegar a la clínica en donde Cinthya guardaba reposo.

Seri sirvió la última ronda, acabándose el delicioso contenido de las botellas.

—¡Por Angelous!

El cristal rechinó, pero justo cuando el trago final iba a ser degustado, alguien entró discretamente. El responsable de seguridad se acercó hasta ellos, mostrando sus respetos hacia Kôji y procediendo a hablarle.

—Disculpe la interrupción, pero ahí afuera hay un chico que desea verle.

—Este no es un buen momento para firmar autógrafos —increpó el vocalista algo molesto.

Dada la peculiaridad del solicitante, el profesional no tuvo más remedio que volver a intentarlo.

—Lamento la insistencia, pero creo que debería reconsiderarlo… afirma ser su sobrino.

Takuto frunció el ceño, extrañado.

—¿Tu sobrino?

Kôji intuyó que de nuevo las casualidades eran meros espejismos. Tras haber azorado de aquella forma a Hirose, dudaba que el descendiente de éste quisiera verle sin un buen motivo.

Sólo le había visto en una ocasión al poco de nacer; nulo era el contacto que había tenido con la esposa de su hermanastro cuando aún vivían bajo el mismo techo, debido a lo inmenso de la mansión familiar y su falta de interés.

La curiosidad y el instinto le hicieron ceder.

—Hazle pasar.

Los allí congregados recibieron con estupor a Tatsuomi y Hotsuma. Shibuya sintió un escalofrío cuando les asoció con nuevas réplicas de sus respectivos padres. Sin embargo, de aquel joven manaba una esencia distinta, auténtica, pero notoriamente dispar a la de su progenitor.

El hijo de Hirose avanzó solemnemente hasta quedar frente al intérprete, mirándole a los ojos sin nada que ocultar. El parecido entre ambos era asombroso, como si se hubiesen encontrado en un mismo plano temporal la misma persona en dos momentos distintos de su trayectoria.

—Al fin puedo conocerte, tío Kôji. Nadie me habló de ti en todos estos años, supongo que tú sí que tenías constancia de mi existencia.

Él respondió con la misma vehemencia.

—Mentiría si no dijera que te había olvidado.

Hotsuma sostuvo la mirada del cantante cuando éste le analizó de arriba abajo, permaneciendo regio en su condición de protector y aliado.

—Saltémonos el protocolo, mi tiempo apremia y el tuyo también. Quería comunicarte algo.

—Adelante.

Los músicos no les quitaban el ojo de encima, pese a que no comprendían el idioma en el que el frío encuentro se estaba produciendo; por el contrario, los demás nipones aguardaban con cierto recelo a que el muchacho concluyera su hacer.

Tatsuomi iba a ejecutar la estrategia, ya fuera con su colaboración o sin ella. En realidad, Kôji no entraba en sus planes, pero por lo que había ido desenterrando del pasado le consideraba una víctima más, como él mismo; alguien con todo el derecho a cobrarse su parte en la restauración.

Así que le hizo la propuesta a modo de obsequio por esos lazos que compartían, puesto que en cuanto todo hubiese acabado, posiblemente el uno no volvería a saber del otro.

—Mañana pondré en marcha mi propia venganza. Y en ella hay cabida para un papel que sólo tú estás en posición de representar.

_16- En Japón se dice que cuando se estornuda, es porque alguien está hablando de ti a tus espaldas_


	27. Capítulo 26: The end of the beginning

**- ****Capítulo 26: The end of the beginning (final) -**

Hirose se arrodilló solemnemente sobre el suelo, hecho en un material tan noble como las prendas que a continuación le cubrirían.

Prendió algunas varas de incienso y rezó ante las fotografías de su padre y hermano, cumpliendo con la tradición al honrarles previamente a la ceremonia. La armonía del dôjo quedaba reflejada en sus dimensiones exactas y paralelas, los colores conjuntados y su sobria arquitectura.

Shigi entró en la sala llevando en las manos lo necesario para prepararle. Imitó la posición de su protegido situándose tras él, procediendo a vendarle firmemente el torso.

El decimocuarto heredero de la técnica familiar miraba al frente, dejándose hacer. Depositó las manos sobre la cabeza para que el costillar fuese comprimido convenientemente, reprimiendo los primeros impulsos de echarse a toser.

Una vez hecho, el guarda le ayudó a ponerse la parte superior del kimono, traje sobrio y elegante que otros habían llevado antaño, el cual encerraba muchos significados, amargos en su caso.

Había ganado el título sin mérito alguno, al no quedar nadie más que él capacitado para aceptarlo tras la renuncia de Nadeshiko, por lo que poca era la satisfacción obtenida. Mas pasar el testigo era su responsabilidad, y como tal la aceptaba y acataría.

Cumpliendo los deseos de su hijo, le recibiría con los últimos rayos del sol para entregarle los arcanos. Aunque bajo su opinión personal el receptor era todavía muy joven, sabía que el tiempo no jugaba en su favor por los efectos de la enfermedad; dado que no podría dedicarse a sus dos razones de vida a la vez, escogía desprenderse de la responsabilidad marcial, y así centrar cuantas energías le restasen en devolver el ataque recibido el día antes en el concierto.

Se incorporó, aguardando erguido junto al pequeño altar. Su custodiador ordenó los enseres colocándolos en ubicaciones específicas, siendo interrumpido por el inconfundible sonido de las puertas correderas.

Al girar la cabeza se topó con la determinación de Tatsuomi, reflejada en la confiada pose de su espigado cuerpo y el brillo de su mirada. Unos pocos segundos después Hotsuma siguió sus pasos, dándoles intimidad al cerrar el delicado panel.

Shigi le observó, pudiendo leer en el aura de su hijo la aceptación del destino, una identidad encajada con todos los riesgos. Los oscuros ojos de ambos se encontraron, captando el mensaje.

Él ya había adoptado su posición, y correspondía al propio Shigi meterse en la suya. Así que se situó a pocos metros detrás de Hirose, quedando el campo visual de ambos ocupado por el futuro portador del tesoro del clan.

Los ritos estipulaban que, tras las reverencias, el maestro tomaba asiento y el alumno lo mismo hacía, una vez depositada en las manos del primero la simbólica espada de madera. El juramento de rigor era proclamado, y se ejecutaba un combate coreográfico en el que ambas generaciones se unían para luego separarse.

Así hizo Hirose, aunque los segundos transcurrieron y Tatsuomi no caminó hacia el soporte de la espada, ni se arrodilló buscando el beneplácito. En lugar de ello, permaneció en pie, mirándole desde lo alto tal y como Kôji había hecho con el padre de ambos esa noche que tanto le atormentaba rememorar.

La voz del joven reinó por aquella estancia en la que había pasado gran parte de su niñez. Sus labios expresaron con calma lo guardado, moldeado con perspicacia y astucia a partes iguales.

—Desde hace más de un siglo nuestro nombre ha estado asociado al _Shinkage Ryu Jôto_, pero los verdaderos valores de los antepasados han desaparecido con nuestra familia directa.

Había indagado en los antiguos textos fundacionales, profundizando en los pormenores ante los que había estado ciego, haciendo hincapié en aquellos seres que le rodeaban y en los ausentes, logrando reconstruir un complejo árbol genealógico de conflictos internos. Clavó sus iris sin piedad en esos que, idénticos a las suyos, le miraban estupefactos.

—Este dôjo siempre acogió a los más diestros en las artes, sin importar su procedencia o condición. Los más aventajados estudiaban el método, siendo deber del maestro elegir al más capacitado para sucederle, y tras pasar la prueba de rigor el heredero no sólo recibía el honor del título, sino la adopción del apellido, convirtiéndose en un Nanjo.

Hotsuma fijó su atención en Shigi mientras éste asistía impotente al discurso que tanto había temido, el cual se estaba produciendo.

—Pero fue Ryuichiro, padre de mi padre, el que estipuló una nueva vía saliéndose de la senda. No sólo impidió el aprendizaje a nuevos adeptos, sino que se obsesionó en encontrar dentro de sus descendientes a aquél que debía sucederle… condenando demasiadas vidas con las cadenas del sometimiento.

Tatsuomi había dejado de ser un niño en el momento que deseó vengarse, mas ahora asumía un peso tremendo al tomar el apellido que portaba, queriendo darle un lavado de nobleza. No permitiría que el legado se perdiera, y por ello rogaba a los dioses para que le permitieran ser, fugazmente, como ellos.

Porque los entes de la naturaleza eran sabios, y la propia tierra dictaba que para que la nueva vida brotara, era necesaria la muerte.

Caminó hacia los soportes donde descansaban las armas, tomando la exquisita katana con la que su tío había partido en dos una de las puertas correderas el día en que, mediante testamento, recibió un título que no quería.

Por todas las muertes que ese momento había requerido para producirse, se situó de nuevo ante su padre, desenvainando la espada.

—Dicha obligación le marcó a él y a su hermano Sôji, truncó las vidas de sus hijos, abriendo brechas insalvables entre ellos… llevando a mi padre hasta los límites de lo absurdo, alcanzando a mi madre, arrancándomela injustamente. Vertiendo la maldición de la desgracia sobre un reguero de lágrimas y odio.

El rencor brotó de Tatsuomi, pero también la lástima por tener como oponente a aquel que le había dado la vida.

—Lucharé contra ti por los arcanos, pero la ceremonia se celebrará en honor al primero de los nuestros, realizándola tal y como él hizo.

Separó las piernas, empuñando el hermoso mango de la katana con las dos manos, adoptando una pose neutral que bien servía para lanzarse al ataque o acogerse a la defensa.

—Te reto a un duelo a muerte, Hirose. Si caigo ante ti, significará que no soy digno de ostentarlos. Si te venzo, una nueva era se abrirá, y juro por esta familia que lo conseguiré.

El mayor de ambos Nanjo, furioso por no haber previsto una situación como así, se incorporó dirigiéndole una mirada tan fría como la que estaba recibiendo.

Ante él dejó de estar su hijo, pues únicamente veía la última oportunidad de demostrarle a Ryuichiro que siempre había merecido tener este título por el que se desvivió. Lanzó a los vientos otra plegaria para que el espíritu de su padre pudiera acudir allí, y que así ejerciera de árbitro en ese encuentro decisivo, como tantas veces cuando él aún era joven y conservaba un ápice de inocencia con respecto a su futuro.

—Shigi —ordenó, sin levantar la mirada de Tatsuomi—. Dame mi katana.

El guarda obedeció, entregándole la consabida espada y retirándose al lugar donde Hotsuma aguardaba impasible. Había asistido a cientos de combates, pero ninguno podía compararse con ese.

Pudo presenciar el enfrentamiento de dos vertientes de la misma sangre, dos formas de entender el mundo, dos almas atormentadas por el influjo de una figura paterna inestable… dos hombres que se aferraban al nombre que compartían, depositando sobre éste el sentido de sus existencias.

Nadie indicó el inicio de la batalla, mas los dos espadachines reaccionaron al unísono. Sus rostros describían la senda voluntad de estar luchando por el recuerdo de los que les habían marcado, antes que por ellos mismos.

El acero tembló al encontrarse, pujando los cuerpos por conseguir que el otro cediera en la embestida. A pesar de la diferencia de altura, Tatsuomi lo compensaba con agilidad y una serie de golpes que obligaban a Hirose a forzar la zona baja del tronco.

El muchacho retrocedió con pasos firmes, bloqueando letales acercamientos del filo enemigo. Había centrado gran parte de los entrenamientos en analizarle, siendo capaz de leer sus gestos, anticipándose a sus movimientos.

Aprovechó el final de la tanda para arremeter, haciendo que la katana cortara el aire diagonalmente, no dejándole más opción a su rival que la de apartarse para evitar que su garganta fuera diseccionada.

Y si aquel par suspenso en la balanza de la supervivencia se disputaba la gloria con sudor y esfuerzo, el otro echaba un pulso de autocontrol y nervios de acero. Hotsuma encarnaba la gallardía, la impetuosidad propia de la edad en la que se llega a pensar que nada es imposible si se persigue lo suficiente; Shigi, por el contrario, representaba la experiencia, la prudencia, la certeza de estar en inferioridad de condiciones al igual que aquel por el que todo lo había dado.

Durante interminables minutos la contienda se prolongó, evidenciándose tanto el mal estado de los pulmones de uno como las energías rebosantes del otro. Reuniendo toda la habilidad y estilo desarrollados con las décadas, Hirose atacó lanzándose al frente, con la punta de la espada apuntando al abdomen de su hijo.

Éste pudo interceptarle, golpeando la espada con la suya desde lo bajo, desviando la trayectoria para que el metal no le hiriera fatalmente. Sin embargo no salió ileso, puesto que el filo melló su barbilla, abriéndole una brecha de la que manó copiosa sangre.

Tatsuomi se llevó el reverso de la muñeca a la cara, observándola a continuación y posándola sobre sus labios, mirando a Hirose con expresión sádica mientras degustaba el sabor oxidado.

Pensó en su madre cuando sujetó con una sola mano la empuñadura, avanzando vertiginosamente hacia la derecha. El defensor del título reaccionó instintivamente, girándose y quedando paralizado por el súbito pinchazo de su vieja herida de nuevo abierta.

Ese era el instante preciso que el chico había estado esperando. Toda su valía de guerrero quedó concentrada en un único punto, ubicado en el costado desprotegido de su padre.

Lanzó un potente grito desde la boca del estómago, eclipsando al sonido seco de la katana incrustándose en el cuerpo de Hirose. La punta de la espada salió de su carne por el lado contrario del torso, arrollando cuantos órganos encontró a su paso.

Tatsuomi apoyó la mano libre en su hombro, ayudándose para retirar de un movimiento limpio el arma. Le dejó caer estrepitosamente al suelo, comenzando a formarse un denso y oscuro charco a su alrededor.

Hasta que el vencedor no hubo envainado el arma y hecho una reverencia ante el agonizante, Shigi no rompió la compostura, corriendo hasta él y arrodillándose a su lado.

—¡Hirose! —gritó, pasándole un brazo por debajo de la nuca e incorporándole con lentitud.

La mirada anestesiada en dolor de su protegido le buscó, inmerso en la serenidad que precede a la oscuridad del final.

Aún sabiendo que había perdido y fracasado, esbozó una escueta sonrisa al reconocer el calor que ahora le arropaba, y la voz cargada de angustia que trataba de alejarle de la inconsciencia.

Pero aquello no era más que la primera parte de la restauración contemplada por el joven Nanjo. Una vez con su leal guarda y amigo junto a él, volvió a dirigirse a su progenitor, aprovechando cada segundo de vida que a éste le quedaba.

—Un comienzo desde cero requiere partir de la nada absoluta. Esta casa encierra demasiadas historias que nos impedirían ver con claridad. Sólo hay un poder capaz de purificar con la destrucción, haciendo posible construir nuevos cimientos. Y dado que algunos de mis recuerdos asociados con este lugar son buenos, no es a mí a quien corresponde reducirlo a cenizas, sino a ti… tío Kôji.

Shigi desvió la mirada del chico para dejarla sobre el cantante cuando éste apareció, haciendo Hirose lo mismo con dificultad.

El que tendría que haber ostentado el rango de decimotercer heredero había aguardado fuera durante el combate, tal y como habían acordado. La guerra con su hermanastro había concluido en Roma, aunque éste no quisiera reconocerlo, por lo que dejó claro que no tenía voto en esa sangrienta confrontación.

Sin embargo, aceptó quitarse la espina que todavía llevaba clavada; pero antes de ello, dejó que la aversión que Kurauchi en él despertaba quedara domada por la madurez.

Si había acudido a su ruego en Italia, había sido porque era incapaz de darle la espalda a una muestra de amor verdadero. Y en aquel momento, a la altura de sus pies, otra quedaba tangible: al ver el cuerpo ensangrentado de Hirose entre sus brazos, supo que sólo él estaba en posición de darle a ese hombre la recompensa que merecía.

Miró a su sobrino, alzando la mano derecha para que le cediera la katana; tras volver a desenfundarla, la puso a disposición del guardaespaldas.

—Tú has sido el único que ha conocido realmente a mi hermano, porque sólo ante ti se ha descubierto en todas sus facetas. Interpreta esto como el único gesto de reconocimiento que puedo tener hacia ti.

Shigi cerró los ojos, y el tormento de su rostro pasó a ser paz. Con honor tomó el arma y procedió a desabrocharse la camisa, dejando su piel tostada al descubierto.

Hirose, con la vista nublada, no pudo impedir que el arma por la que pronto conocería la muerte fuera a parar al cuerpo de su protector, al ejecutarse sin dubitación alguna el harakiri.

Tras haberse infligido un corte mortal en el abdomen, cayó sobre él, quedando su rostro apoyado en el pecho vendado.

Kôji no quiso prolongar el trámite, así que pasó a poner en práctica su parte. Dio largas zancadas hacia el almacén posterior al dôjo, seleccionando uno de los pesados recipientes repletos de aceite para lámparas, empleadas en celebraciones y recepciones.

Aquel líquido dorado era un peligroso combustible, propiedad que iban a usar en su favor.

Empezando primero por el habitáculo de entrenamiento y continuando por el porche exterior, fue dejando tras de sí estelas brillantes de óleo. Embadurnó las cocinas, el salón del viejo piano, los cuartos de estudio, los armarios donde solía esconderse cuando era un crío y deseaba alejarse de los demás… Subió por los peldaños hasta la planta superior, penetrando en el dormitorio principal y luego en el despacho que había ocupado su padre.

A medida que iba recorriendo cada milímetro de aquella jaula de la que había escapado incontables veces, la ira se incrementaba en su corazón, alimentándose de lo que allí había soportado: escarceos, soledad, la infinita tristeza camuflada de rebeldía y desconsideración.

Su dolor llegó al punto álgido cuando se halló al final del pasillo, ante la puerta de la que había sido su habitación. Forzó el pomo, comprobando que, tal y como esperaba, se encontraba cerrada con llave.

Insistió varias veces hasta que, fuera de sí, le propinó una potente patada, consiguiendo que la cerradura cediera.

Aunque la luz natural ya escaseaba, los pocos rayos que penetraban por la ventana le dejaron ver el espacio. Los muebles y pertenencias seguían exactamente donde las había dejado la noche en que se marchó, cubiertas ahora de una gruesa capa de polvo. Dicha suciedad le dijo que el cuarto había estado vetado desde entonces, como si todos hubiesen querido decir con ello que su ausencia no sólo no era notoria, sino que nunca les había importado.

Dejó que la rabia se expresara, tirando abajo estanterías y reventando el recipiente del aceite al lanzarlo contra una pared. Descendió raudo las escaleras, regresando sin demora al dôjo en el que Tatsuomi y Hotsuma aguardaban.

—Que el fuego se lleve la locura, y nos permita olvidar — pronunció Kôji ante el altar.

Y tras ello lo barrió de un manotazo, acabando desperdigados por el suelo las fotografías de Ryuchiro y Akihito, así como las varas de incienso a punto de consumirse.

Los tres salieron de allí mientras el sándalo incandescente entraba en contacto con el reguero de aceite, prendiéndose la llama.

A punto de perder el sentido por el desangramiento, Hirose enredó los dedos en la oscura cabellera, y le habló en medio del infierno que les rodeaba, el cual casi ni percibían.

—Cumpliste tu promesa…

Él le respondió, abrazándose a la muerte más dulce que jamás pudo imaginar.

—Te dije que estaría a tu lado… hasta el final…

De los labios de Hirose unas últimas palabras surgieron, enmudeciendo para siempre poco antes de convertirse en pasto de las llamas de aquella gigantesca pira funeraria.

Como un héroe vikingo, el rey era quemado junto a su más valiosa posesión; no eran riquezas, sino que la persona que le había amado sin conjeturas le acompañase en el viaje.

Tal vez era demasiado tarde para reconocer que había errado al no entregarse antes a ese amor que le habría salvado. Aún así, quiso confirmarle lo que significaba para él, empleando las fuerzas restantes en ello.

—Eres… irremplazable para mí… Shigi.

Una lágrima resbaló por el anguloso rostro de éste. Poco después fue secada por las brasas, desapareciendo de la piel inerte.

Los pilares ardieron, al igual que techos y telas. Desde el apacible y fresco jardín de la mansión, Kôji, Tatsuomi y Hotsuma contemplaron la bola de fuego, azotándoles en las mejillas el aire caliente.

Las primeras estrellas se hicieron notar. El incendio sería visible desde gran parte de Tokio, pero debido a que la construcción estaba armada íntegramente en madera, nada se podría hacer por salvarla, y menos por recuperar los cadáveres sin que éstos quedaran calcinados.

El silencio se prolongó, dando cabida a las reflexiones. Tras calcular que habían sobrepasado el margen temporal de seguridad, Tatsuomi miró a Kôji, dando por iniciada la despedida.

—Desconecté las cámaras de vigilancia nada más llegar. Si te marchas ahora mismo, nadie sabrá que has estado aquí.

Él asintió, dispuesto a partir para no regresar jamás. A punto de hacerlo, quiso saber qué sería de ellos.

—¿Cuales son vuestras intenciones?

—La corporación quedará en manos del vicepresidente, y un representante se encargará de mis asuntos financieros. Estoy en posesión por herencia del setenta por ciento de las acciones, así que permaneceremos en el internado hasta la mayoría de edad sin problemas económicos.

Hotsuma se cruzó de brazos con una media sonrisa, confiado.

—Cuando concluya la regencia las venderé, y podremos dedicarnos plenamente a fundar de nuevo la escuela Shinkage Ryu. Conseguiré que el apellido Nanjo vuelva a tener el prestigio de antaño.

—De ti depende. Ahora eres el único que lo posee —replicó.

No se dijeron más. Las rutas de ambos tomaban direcciones opuestas, las cuales no serían boicoteadas, puesto que el respeto mutuo quedaría escenificado en la ausencia total de contacto.

Los chicos le vieron desaparecer entre las sombras, procediendo ellos mismos a marcharse por sus propios medios, deshaciéndose de las pruebas acusatorias.

Y Kôji, tras arrancar el coche con el que se había desplazado hasta allí, puso rumbo hacia el estadio en el que se estaba disputando la final de la Intercontinental.

Su ser entero albergaba una única emoción por todo lo que acababa de hacer y presenciar…

Sentía que era completamente libre.

-2 -

Aunque habían pasado cinco minutos desde que Takuto marcara el único tanto del encuentro, el público no dejaba de corear su nombre.

Ni toda la potencia de los focos con los que el terreno era alumbrado podía equipararse a su luz vital. Faltaba apenas un cuarto de hora para alcanzar los noventa minutos, estando el nuevo trofeo tan cerca que podía sentir su fría textura de plata como si lo estuviera alzando.

Durante el descanso Greg volvió a cederle la capitanía, pero esta vez sin lesiones de por medio.

"Que el país se rinda a su hijo pródigo", le dijo con una sonrisa.

Los aficionados japoneses al fútbol tenían en la final de la Intercontinental su cita anual obligatoria, la única oportunidad de ver encuentros de máxima categoría en directo, mas el aliciente de tener a uno de los suyos entre la galaxia de estrellas congregadas sobre el césped convertía el partido en todo un acontecimiento.

Gente de todo tipo ocupaba las gradas, desde niños cuyo amor por el balompié había surgido gracias al hacer del siete del Chelsea, hasta aquellos cuyas vidas habían estado influenciadas de forma más o menos directa por Izumi.

Muchos de sus antiguos compañeros de equipo en el Instituto estaban presentes. Apenas unos pocos seguían jugando, y la totalidad se ganaba el pan de diversas maneras, pero nunca habían olvidado la energía y determinación con la que su antaño capitán les dirigía.

El que estuviera demostrando su capacidad al mundo entero les hacía llenarse de orgullo y admiración, depositando en él parte de las ilusiones a las que habían renunciado con la cruda realidad laboral.

De entre todos ellos, uno disfrutaba con especial satisfacción; Eri estrechó la mano de Kunihide. Tras años de lucha, habían conseguido restablecer su relación pese a las adversidades. Quién fuera portero en su día le correspondió, volviendo a meterse en el partido, deseando como aquella vez que el viento de la fortuna y la constancia soplaran a favor del delantero.

En el palco presidencial los Horiuchi se sumaron a los ya habituales espectadores, emocionados por constatar que sus tres hijos adoptivos habían afianzado de buen grado sus primeros pasos firmes en la vida.

Serika, Cinthya y Liam alternaban la atención al encuentro con la prestada hacia el pequeño Mirai, el cual asistía a su primer partido envuelto en un simpático abrigo lleno de motivos tradicionales japoneses. Katsumi le hizo un par de muecas divertidas al bebé, mirando discretamente el reloj del marcador mientras trataba de aparentar que no estaba nervioso.

Kôji no había llegado, sumiéndole en la preocupación más absoluta. No había tratado de impedirle que acudiera a la cita concertada con Tatsuomi, dado que eran asuntos puramente privados, pero su amplia experiencia con los Nanjo no le permitía ser del todo optimista.

Las últimas jugadas se sucedieron rápidas, ordenando el autor del gol con su potente voz que reforzaran las bandas. El balón quedó lejano, justo en el área contraria al cuidado de sus defensas. Se permitió detenerse unos segundos, dejando que aquel ambiente penetrara por sus poros hasta rozarle el alma, cicatrizando el estigma que Tokio había dejado en él.

El árbitro no añadió minutos extra ante la ausencia de faltas graves u otro tipo de retrasos, pitando el final del partido.

Yugo elevó los puños al cielo ante el nuevo logro de los londinenses; el estadio se volcó en más aplausos, procediendo los componentes del Chelsea a aupar a Izumi y lanzarle hacia los aires repetidas veces, riendo éste sin parar.

Mientras recibía como representante del equipo la copa y se la ofrecía a la afición, se dijo que no había hecho más que escribir unas pocas frases en el libro de su carrera deportiva. Esas dos victorias consecutivas en su palmarés servirían de introducción a ocho temporadas en las que daría lo mejor de sí mismo, involucrándose tanto profesional como personalmente.

McKenzie le abrazó con fuerza en el centro el campo, consumando la visión que tuvo cuando se conocieron por casualidad en el hospital; él le pasó un brazo por la cintura, sumándose los dos al resto de la comitiva en la vuelta de honor.

Cuando las calculadas fórmulas de organización niponas dictaron que las celebraciones en el campo debían concluir e iniciarse el desalojo, los jugadores se llevaron las medallas, el trofeo principal y el entrenador hacia el interior del recinto.

Le hicieron lo mismo que a Izumi, tomando a Mayers y haciéndole volar por intervalos intermitentes. Las duchas fueron accionadas, acabando todos bajo las aguas sin quitarse el equipamiento, canturreando y jugando a empapar al más próximo, desbordados por la felicidad.

Los familiares y demás invitados de la expedición británica aguardaban en los pasillos de vestuarios, congratulándose por el resultado y aguardando a que salieran para poder compartir la alegría con ellos.

Brett y Chris se giraron al escuchar cómo unos veloces pasos se acercaban desde lo lejos, contagiándoles la acción a los demás. Shibuya pudo respirar tranquilo cuando Kôji se les hubo sumado, tras haber hecho auténticas peripecias para llegar hasta allí.

—¿Mucho atasco? —preguntó Katsumi a modo de broma irónica.

Dada la cogestión de las calles que llevaban hacia el lugar, el vocalista optó por abandonar el coche de alquiler en medio del caos circulatorio y correr hacia allá. En lugar de responderle, demandó una información que daba por evidente.

—¿Han ganado?

—¡Sí! ¡Campeones intercontinentales! —proclamó Akira.

El recién llegado les dejó pasmados al abrir la puerta de los vestuarios y entrar en los mismos. Los jugadores le llamaron eufóricos al reconocerle.

—¡Hey! ¡Está aquí! —gritaron, señalando hacia los azulejos.

Él avanzó entre la multitud, abriéndose paso con el pulso desbocado.

Le vio. Izumi estaba despojándose de la camiseta tras haber acabado bajo la ducha por gracia de Dorians y Greg. Su deslumbrante sonrisa se suavizó cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los suyos.

Se acercó hasta él, saltando y aferrándose a sus caderas con las piernas mientras le estrechaba entre los brazos. Kôji hundió el rostro en su hombro, evadiéndose del jaleo y el griterío.

La unión se rompió parcialmente cuando le depositó de nuevo en el suelo, quedando apoyada la espalda de Takuto sobre la blanca pared. Se miraron con intensidad mientras el agua caía desde lo alto, abarcando ropas y cabellos.

Tomó su moreno rostro entre las manos, dejando que las lágrimas surgieran libremente, entremezclándose con la corriente del grifo.

Izumi no tardó en seguirle, contagiado por ese llanto de plenitud. Los jugadores se retiraron sin demasiada discreción dejándoles unos segundos a solas, y ellos dos perdieron la noción del tiempo.

Sus labios se encontraron, fundiéndose en un beso con el que celebraron una serie de triunfos convergentes en el mayor de todos.

Kôji celebró la victoria de Takuto. Takuto celebró la victoria de Kôji. Y juntos pudieron al fin celebrar lo que tanto habían anhelado…

… la victoria de ambos.

_** Fin **_


End file.
